Harry Potter and the Time Of Change
by AbolishedPenguinWriter
Summary: After Fifth Year, Harry Potter has lost everything. What will it take for him to overcome his latest anguish and seek revenge on those lost. No Time Travel, No Slash, Independent, Sixth Year, Gritty Realism, New Powers, some Humour, no pairings, Kickass!
1. Privet Drive

(I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, creatures or other musings the wonderful JK Rowling had created, I am simply borrowing them for my own amusement and will return them good a new, I promise.)

Harry Potter had been at the Dursley household for five days, and he was already bored out of his mind. His Aunt Petunia had given him his usual mountain of chores and had added a few more on top just in case he ran out. He was almost happy at the work he had to do however, as it took his mind off Sirius. He closed his eyes and shook his head, hoping it might go away but it didn't. Hot tears ran down his face and dripped on the dry dirt that he was digging up. Aunt Petunia wanted an entire new rosebud and place for her potted plants and as always he would be the one to do the work.

Gritting his teeth as he clenched his hands around the old shovel he was using, he relished the pain that was brought forward as his palms scraped against the rough wood. But try as he might it didn't take the pain of losing Sirius. Every time he closed his eyes all he would see was the arching body of his Godfather disappearing through the arch and not coming through on the other side, the triumphant look of glee on his killer, Bellatrix LeStrange's face, the anger that coursed through his body when he had cast the Cruciatus Curse on her. He stopped for a moment as the memory of the anger bubbled under the surface, flaring his nostrils in anger.

"What are you stopping for!" snapped his Aunt Petunia, just low enough so that no neighbours would overhear her.

"Just taking a break Aunt Petunia, I've been working all day" replied Harry, gruffly.

"Don't take that tone with me you little brat, you don't eat until you finish." she hissed.

"Yes Aunt Petunia" he said, in a forced, polite tone. He heard her turn and walk away and immediately made himself look busy.

The warning from Mad Eye and the Weasley's had worked to an extent, he was still laboured with nearly every available thing that could be concocted by his miserable Aunt and even more miserable Uncle, but they at least fed him more than normal, and let him keep all his things. It was the fear that Harry would write something bad about them that kept them from doing anything…else. As Harry liked to think of it, but he hadn't even written to them yet. He had received letter but hadn't opened any. They would all be filled with pity and faked condolences, and he didn't any of that. So he had busied himself, the chores helped but at night time he had nothing to do, not even homework. Exams were over and there would be little point of giving students homework for a subject they might not be able to take next year. So he studied independently, looked through the books he had used for the DA, they hadn't even covered anything really. Nothing that advanced, nothing really capable of taking on Death Eater. His thought turned back to that night at the Ministry again and he forced himself to think of something else. And he kept on working.

A couple of hours later and it was getting dark, his hand and arms, sore, filthy and heavy. His oversized top, tucked into his oversized pants, his back was sore and covered in sweat, his hair was stuck to his body and his glasses were struggling to stay on his nose. Walking slowly, on the pieces of old newspaper that had been laid out for him he saw the his Aunt looking at him disdainfully as if his dirty appearance offended her somehow.

'You wanted me to dig the damn thing' he thought, taking half of the sandwich that had been left out for him and taking a bite out of it. Holding in a grimace, he swallowed the mouthful.

"You've finished digging the flowerbed?" she said, looking at him and the job he had done.

"Yes Aunt Petunia." replied Harry, monotonously, she glared at him for his tone but said nothing. The front door slammed and he heard the voice of Dudley Dursley sail through the air.

"Mum! I'm hungry!" wailed the voice, Harry bit back a 'When aren't you hungry' retort and finished his half sandwich. He was reaching for his other half when Dudley snatched it and almost dared Harry to say something.

"I'll make something as well dear." said his Aunt, who turned on the oven immediately.

Taking it as his leave, he walked upstairs. Careful not to make a mess on the stairs, entering his room he took off his dirty clothes and went straight for a shower. The cold water felt amazing against his skin, having worked in the sun all day it was a little red, but not to bad. Not daring to take to long, he was back in his room and dry a few minutes later, opening his book to the page he was on last night.

It was a few hours later and his Aunt and Uncle had gone to bed, Harry was still reading his book, absorbing as much of it as he could when a street light went out. He looked outside, and peering out of his barely open window and up and down the road. Their was a a few out up the road also, his instincts immediately told him something was wrong. He forced himself to think rationally and calm down, he crept over to his bedroom light and turned it off, so it might give the appearance he was asleep and he could look out without being seen. A few minutes passed and he was going to turn his light back on when another street light went out. His wand was in his hand and he was peering through the gap between the curtains, in case anybody was looking at his window.

He heard the noise of a body slumping to the ground and for a second someones leg appeared, across the street.

"Get the cloak back on him!" said an invisible voice.

"Shut up!" replied someone.

Someone was here, or some people were here and he had a good idea who. They must have knocked out a guard of his… 'Or worse' said a voice at the back of Harry's mind.

"Dursley kid is still awake" he hard the second voice say.

"We'll wait another twenty minutes, the rest will get here by then." replied the other voice.

'Twenty minutes until the others?' thought Harry, forcing himself to think clearly.

They were here to kidnap him, if they wanted to kill him then they'd have all come at once, some came ahead to 'clear' the area. It filled him with a bit, but not much relief. He had twenty minutes before it started, he was already outnumbered, owling anyone wouldn't do anyone any good because their was nobody nearby. He could run, but he couldn't leave the Dursley's no matter how badly they had treated him, nobody deserved death by Death Eaters standards.

He looked outside his window and very faintly he saw two outlined shadows against a fence, he could do magic and the Ministry would be here soon enough, but the Death Eaters would clear off and nobody would believe him. Slowly he stepped away from his window and as quietly as he could, slid his trunk out from under his bed. He grabbed his Invisibility Cloak and as silently as he could exited his room and crept downstairs. He didn't want to alert Dudley because he would just wake his Aunt and Uncle who would in turn alert the Death Eaters outside. Peering through the banisters on the stairs he saw the television was on, if he was careful he would be able to walk right on by, as long as he didn't step on the creaking floorboards.

Manoeuvring around carefully he was able to slip by, quietly he unlocked the back door and closed it just as quietly, so not to disturb Dudley. He grabbed the shovel he had left lying against the shed he had painted in the third coat of paint in three days and leapt over the back fence. He'd have to run around the neighbourhood and attack them from behind. Running quietly wasn't easy but he had to in case the other Death Eaters arrived early. Which, knowing his luck was very possible. The street lights that had been extinguished made things easier, and he was able to take shortcuts through neighbours gardens until he was on the opposite street from Privet Drive. He'd made good time and slowed down his breathing, it wouldn't do him good to creep up behind Voldemorts minions out of breath.

Composing himself he saw that they were still there, he heard whispered snippets of there conversation. He walked across the neatly trimmed lawns like a predator stalking it's prey, he raised the shovel as high as he could under the cloak without revealing himself. He waited for a second, trying to pick a moment to strike, he waited for a pause in there conversation and swung downwards with all his might, it hit something a few inches shorter than himself, a muffled cry of pain shot out but that wasn't before Harry had swung sideways and mustering as much strength as he could hit the other. He heard the first one collapse and a second later the other, he cautiously approached them and saw the cloaks had slipped of them, the one he hit first had a huge lump on the top of his head that was still growing, he didn't recognise him but the second one who he had struck in the side of the face he remembered was Macnair. It looked like his jaw was broken, along with his nose the way it was bent.

"Right… Now what?" muttered Harry.

"Now we have to explain to our master why Henwick and Macnair were overpowered by a fifteen year old boy." a voice with a familiar sneer came from behind him.

Without waiting Harry dove to his side, a disarming spell hit were he had been moments before. He saw Malfoy, unmasked and in black robes along with two more behind him who were wearing masks. Harry drew his wand and cast a shield just as the other two casted there own spells. They bounced of Harry's shield which dissipated.

"Ooh, Potter knows some tricks." teased Malfoy. Who lunged and threw a stunner at him. Harry barely had enough time to get out of the way, throwing a spell at one of the two behind Malfoy that caught him on the shoulder and sent his wand scattering across the road.

"Accio" spat Harry. The wand zoomed into his open hand and he snapped it without a thought.

"You'll pay for that Potter!" snarled the man whose wand it was.

"Go and get the others" ordered Malfoy. Who kept his eyes on Harry. The man turned and apparated away.

"How did you get out of Azkaban?" asked Harry, trying to buy as much time as he could. He'd done magic, it was only a matter of time before someone came along.

"Don't keep up with the news at all do you Potter, Azkaban is now a stronghold for the Dark Lord. What did you think he was doing all last year? Crucio!" finished Malfoy. Harry shocked at this statement sidestepped and stumbled slightly. Raising his arm against his face as the spell hit the floor and sent pieces of tarmac flying.

"Stupefy!" shouted Harry, Malfoy stepped aside with grace, and sent another Unforgivable at him. Harry rolled sideways and saw the spell his his Aunts prized rosebushes.

"Funny, I thought he'd have like a nice house in the country. Not a place by the sea." retorted Harry, twisting his body at the two spells sent at him and returning a volley of Stunning spells and Thrashing Jinxes. Malfoy avoided all of them, but the other Death Eater was caught and was sent hurtling across the street and through a fence.

'That'll wake the neighbours' thought Harry. He was right, he heard the door open behind him. Glancing he saw Dudley there.

"Get inside Dudley!" roared Harry. Who had to dive out of the way of another Unforgivable because of the distraction.

"What the hell is going on!" roared the voice of Uncle Vernon. Harry knew he was looking out of his window, Harry looked at the surrounding area and saw it was a bit of a mess, the front garden was ruined, as was part of the road and the neighbours fence.

"Just stay inside Uncle Vernon" gritted Harry as he arched his body out of the way of an unknown spell.

"Yes Uncle Vernon, do stay inside." mocked Malfoy, who sent a spell at the window Vernon was leaning out of. Shattering it, shards of glass rained down as Vernon leapt back from the window. A piece caught Harry on his cheek and a shallow cut appeared.

'Where the hell was the Ministry, the Order. Anyone?" thought Harry.

"Nice family you've got Potter" sneered Malfoy.

"I'd rather have them, than your pathetic excuse for a son. Confratio!" The Bombardment Hex connected but only slightly, Malfoy staggered slightly before returning with a string of quite nasty hexes and curses. He barely avoided the first few when he was hit by a dark purple coloured spell which sent him hurtling backwards. He slammed against his Uncle's car, spots plagued his vision. He felt his chest tighten and warm liquid seeping down his side. He stood up, struggling slightly and twisted away as Malfoy sent another spell.

"Almost tickled me that one Malfoy" said Harry, coughing lightly. Malfoy snarled at the taunt and sent another string of hexes. A few Harry recognised and knowing he'd struggle to get out of the way he dropped to the floor and saw them all sail over.

"Fragmento" hissed Harry as he fell. A Bone Breaking Hex, it caught Malfoy on the leg and he fell to one knee. Harry jumped back to his feet and sent another Bone Breaker, a Thrashing Jinx and a Stunner. The Bone Breaker catching him on the same leg and the Thrashing Jinx sending him in the air and crashing on the from of his Uncle's car.

"Crucio" spat Malfoy as he landed. It hit Harry who was not expecting it and was instantly in agony, he wasn't under it for long as Malfoy unable to keep the concentration released the spell. The spell had affected Harry though who struggled to get to his knees and thankfully saw Malfoy was hurting as well.

"Bombardo" coughed Harry, Malfoy span of the car which it hit and crumpled.

"Not bad Potter." said Malfoy, who was limping slightly.

"Better than your son" replied Harry, who dropped to the floor again and rolled out of the way of a potential second. He heard the sound of Apparation and spun around but only saw more black cloaked Death Eaters.

"Bad luck Potter" said Malfoy, Harry sent a flurry of spells and not bothering to see if they connected ran inside Number Four Privet Drive, dodging spells as he got to the door, opened it and cast the most advanced locking charm he knew.

"What the devil is going on boy!" said a voice behind him.

"Death Eaters" said Harry, as if it was obvious. He didn't have anytime to explain, they'd be circling around the house. He cast the same spell at the backdoor. He had a few minutes maybe.

"I'm sorry Uncle Vernon but I don't have time to explain. Just go upstairs and I'll try to hold them off until help arrives. He heard numerous sounds of Apparation outside again and peered through the window and saw a half dozen Ministry personnel.

"You don't tell me what to do in my own house Potter!" shouted Vernon.

"I do when it means I'm trying to save your ungrateful ass!" roared Harry in anger. Vernon wasn't used to his nephew shouting back at him and looked quite undignified as he was lost for words and was flustered and struggling for words. Petunias eyes were wide and Dudley was hiding behind the sofa. Without a word they all went upstairs, and Harry looked outside again, the people from the Ministry who had arrived were barely holding on. Harry ran upstairs also and into his room.

"Hedwig, go to the Burrow, no Hogwarts. I don't know where Ron and his family are but you'll be safe at the Hogwarts." Hedwig gave him a look of disapproval if that was possible for an owl and with a friendly hoot flew out of the window. Opening his trunk he got all the photo albums he had and put them underneath the floorboards for safekeeping. He went back downstairs and looked out of the window, more had arrived but so had more Death Eaters. He was shook from his train of thought as a body came through the front window. Before he registered who it was his wand was out and he cast a Stunning spell. It was a Magical Law Enforcement Officer, and it didn't matter if he was stunned because he was dead anyway. Harry climbed out of the window and throwing caution to the wind he ran out in the midst of the duels.

"There he is!" he heard one voice cry. Turning he barely avoided a Cruciatus Curse. He cast a shield and it flared to life just as a Death Eater who had just disposed of their opponent had sent a curse at him. It rebounded of his shield and spiralled of and hit a Death Eater to Harry's right.

"Saldrenzo" hissed Harry, who was in a bit of pain from Malfoy's earlier onslaught. A burst of flame erupted and flew towards the Death Eater, it caught his trailing robes and as they tried to extinguish Harry stunned them. He turned around and was hit by a Leglocking Spell with a glancing blow, his legs snapped together and he fell over. Muttering the counter as quickly as he could he barely avoided a Stunning Spell.

"My lord will prize me above all others for capturing you Potter" said a voice to the side of Harry. It was Rodolphus LeStrange, he wasted no time and tried to cast a shield but was caught by a Disarming Hex. His wand scattered and he wasn't given any time to react as he was thrown through the air hit the ground again with force. All the wind was knocked out of him and he had no idea where he was. He saw Rodolphus above him and waited for the next spell. But Rodolphus fell over and to the side of him and he saw the outline of Nymphadora Tonks.

"Thanks!" rasped Harry.

"Don't mention it." replied Tonks who in turn tossed him his wand.

"What took you so long?" asked Harry, as he got up ready to fight.

"Our guard didn't report, we only heard it because of a source in the Ministry. And get back down." said Tonks irritably as she sent a few spells. Harry didn't see if they hit or not.

"No chance." growled Harry, who stood back up and sent a few spells of his own.

"We need to get you out of here now!" said Tonks, they both rolled out of the way of a spell Harry didn't recognise.

"I can't leave the Dursley's behind." retorted Harry as they both crept across the outskirts of the battle. Now more Order member had arrived it was evening out slightly.

"Let us take care of it." replied Tonks, while sending a few Stunners out.

"Here, take this Portkey." she said taking something from around her neck.

"Just think of Number 12." she said, looking at what was going on. "Go!" she added, before running back into battle.

Resigned Harry stood up and was ready to go when he heard that voice. That voice that rang through his nightmares.

"Leaving so soon Potter" cackled the voice of Bellatrix LeStrange. Blood pounded through his veins as he turned around and lunged at the women who killed Sirius. Not expecting physical assault, Bellatrix was surprised and was taken down. Her long fingernails scraped Harry's arms and clawed at his face. Fighting for control he managed to pin her down.

"Awww is poor Bellatrix stuck" snarled Harry, his wand pointed at her throat. Bellatrix's eyes glimmered with pure fear. Before he had a chance to cast anything though he was sent flying through the air. He was sent crashing through the fences and was barely able to get up again when he saw his attacker hurtle another spell at him which he narrowly avoided. Bellatrix to had gotten to her feet and cast a spell where he landed and he was on the floor again. His body wracked with pain. Somebody landed beside him and he saw it was Tonks, she'd comeback to help him.

"Kill her" spat Bellatrix to the other masked Death Eater. 'No' Thought Harry.

"Reducto!" gasped Harry. The masked man was blown backwards with such force and slammed against the house opposite which was at least twenty feet away. Tonks in turn sent a Stunner to Bellatrix which hit her and was sent down.

"Nice!" said Harry, who could barely get to his feet.

"You too." groaned Tonks, who struggled to hers.

"Avada Kedavra!" yelled a voice. Harry turned and saw the spell jetting towards Tonks, she wasn't moving and out of pure instinct Harry leapt and pushed her out of the way. The spell hit Harry who for a second stumbled, everything was a blur, he was dazed. He heard Tonks scream and the Death Eater struck by a spell and flung backwards like a doll.

"Harry!" said a voice, but he barely heard it. The darkness elapsed and he fell to his knees, then everything went black and he fell over, noises getting more and more quieter. The last thing he heard was the cracks of Apparation.


	2. Conversations With Bill

"…can't believe he could be so reckless!" said a voice, it seemed distant and slightly familiar.

"He wasn't reckless, he was stupid." snapped a very familiar voice.

"It wasn't stupid, he saved my life." that voice was louder than the rest, light began filtering through his vision and he flinched at the brightness.

Silence enveloped the surrounding area, the people were now talking with scarce whisperings and hushed tones. All he knew was dull throbbing pain, his entire body ached. His muscles were tight and his entire body seemed sensitive to everything. He opened his eyes and immediately regretted it, the sudden influx of bright light made him wince, he tried covering his face with his hands but his arms were so heavy he could barely lift them.

"Harry…Harry. Can you hear me?" said a voice, it was getting fainter. He tried opening his mouth to talk but his voice couldn't emit a sound, he coughed slightly and pain shot through his chest like a burning sensation. As it subsided everything seemed to get darker, more voices started talking, all of them becoming quieter and quieter. He breathed slowly and as though drugged he drowsily slipped back to his unconscious state…

_"Come on, you can do better than that" Sirius's face went from a smile to a look of shock and surprise, his body was arching slowly and the look of delight and triumph on Bellatrix Lestrange's face. The image burned, blood pounded through his head, anger burned with such pure loathing. _

_"Sirius! Crucio! I'll Kill Her!" the images reeled through his mind, the sensation of satisfaction and retribution he had felt in the fleeting moment of hitting Bellatrix with the Cruciatus spell. The initial hatred he had felt when Remus Lupin had told him Sirius was gone. The gut wrenching moment and wave of sickness he had felt. The image of Sirius slowly going backwards through that Arch in the Ministry, never to reappear._

"Sirius!" he was sat bolt upright, his body layered in cold sweat, his throat ached from shouting. Adrenaline must have fuelled his body as now, pain ebbed through every part of his body. His eyes were open but it was dark, he could barely see his hand in front of his face. Where was he? He reached for his wand, but it wasn't in it's usual place, tucked in the waistband of his jeans.

Fighting the pain he lifted himself of the surface he'd been lying and hunched down as quietly as he could. Reaching out he grasped at thin air and slowly started to creep along trying to find something to lean against, his body was almost fighting every movement. He heard footsteps approaching, panting slightly he stood up. His body was tense, he didn't know who was coming or where he was. Struggling, he braced himself as plans of action tried to congregate in his mind. The footsteps were getting nearer and louder. Picking his moment he attacked the stranger, or at least he made the movement. Light flooded the room and he was immediately blinded. He lost his sense of direction and his footing and crashed to the floor.

"Harry!" said the voice, it sounded familiar. He tired to pick himself up but he just fell to the floor again.

"Come here, what the hell are you playing at." said the voice, it was filled with concern.

"Lights…" coughed Harry, as he was helped to his feet and sat down on something.

"Sorry." said the voice, in an instant they were dimmed. Opening his eyes slightly, he blinked rapidly. He was still sensitive to the light but it was much better than before.

"Where am I?" croaked Harry, his he was buried in his arms still and it was muffled.

"Headquarters, you want some water?" asked the voice. Harry only nodded in response, he heard the sound of water running. Headquarters? The word echoed through his memory. He was at Sirius's house. No he didn't want to be here. He attempted to stand up, and staggered slightly.

"Hey, hey. Come on. Sit down." said the voice, gently pushing him back down. Harry couldn't fight if he tried, the water was placed into his hands, he barely held on to the cup. Raising it to his lips the cold liquid felt soothing, he spluttered slightly as he struggled to swallow the liquid. Forcing it down, his throat felt much better. He raised his head and opened his eyes again, a blur of red hair occupied his vision.

"Ron?" asked Harry in a low voice.

"Close, I'm Bill. Ron's older brother, we haven't really met I guess." Harry's vision focused slightly, and saw the face he had seen in a few photos of Ron's at Hogwarts. He saw a hand being offered and Harry put out his and they shook slightly. Harry winced at the tough grip.

"Sorry." laughed Bill.

"What's going on, what happened?" asked Harry, his memories were a blur. He could barely remember anything past picking up a shovel in the darkness.

"You don't remember?" said Bill, his voice and blurred outline of his face seemed serious.

"I remember picking up a shovel and… Death Eaters, they were at Privet Drive. Lucius Malfoy was there, Azkaban! It's been took over!" said Harry quickly, his voice was cracking slightly and he took another gulp of water. Panting slightly all he did was look up and look at Bill.

"I know, Voldemort took over in the first few days of the holidays. We think he made a deal with the Dementors." replied Bill, his expression stoney and almost looking worried.

"Malfoy said… they'd been negotiating all last year." said Harry, remembering his conversation with Malfoy. Being flown through the air, and then sending Malfoy through the air. He smiled slightly at that.

"The Dursley's, are they alright?" asked Harry, he wasn't worried but if they were…dead. It was only more deaths on his conscience.

"They're fine Harry. They've had their memories wiped, the Ministry were adamant on that. They wiped everyone within a half mile radius. Big clean up operation from what dad's been saying." said Bill.

Harry's mind was reeling, he remembered shouting at his Uncle Vernon. Rodolphus Lestrange sending send him flying through the air and crashing on the floor, standing above him, Tonks saving him, being on top of Bellatrix and ready to blast her head off, the fear in her eyes, being sent crashing through fences. Tonks lying beside him because she had come back to save him again. Sending the mystery Death Eater flying against the wall and Tonks stunning Bellatrix. The familiar flash of green that had plagued his nightmares jetting towards Tonks.

"Harry….Harry!" said Bill louder, Harry snapped out of his thoughts and was quiet for a second.

"Tonks is dead, isn't she." said Harry, faltering halfway through his sentence.

"You really don't remember, do you?" said Bill, it was a statement more than anything.

"Why? What happened?" asked Harry, but Bill was not the one who answered.

"You saved her Harry." Dumbledore was standing in the doorway, his face tense, his ice blue eyes showing no emotion.

The last time Harry had seen Dumbledore was just after the Ministry of Magic, when he had more or less destroyed the Headmasters office. He still felt guilty about the childish reaction but felt under the circumstances it was quite justified, after all he had just lost his Godfather and learnt he was the one that had to kill Voldemort. 'Kill or be killed' was a thought that had g0one through his mind numerous times.

He didn't meet Dumbledore's eyes and kept quiet, he was still annoyed at the aged wizard. He wasn't quite sure what for, maybe it was just everything. But what he did know was that he didn't really want to talk to the man.

"How are you feeling Harry?" asked the Headmaster, walking into the room. Tonks walked in behind him. As did a few Order members he recognised from last summer. Harry stayed silent, and waited for someone else to break the silence.

"He doesn't remember what happened." said Bill, speaking for Harry, who was looking at all the members. All had varying degrees of surprise and shock on their faces. Tonks looked like she had been crying.

"Ah, well allow me to fill you in then. You battled and quite valiantly against the Death Eaters until help arrived, when the Order arrived, Nymphadora here found you and gave you a Portkey to Headquarters. Miss Tonks proceeded to re-enter the battle, but heard you battling another Death Eater. Bellatrix if I'm not mistaken, another Death Eater started duelling with Nymphadora and you managed to incapacitate your opponents. A Killing Curse was sent at Tonks, you threw yourself at her. Knocking her out of they way and the curse hit you." Dumbledore finished, his voice had remained relatively unchanged in tone and volume during the recollection but Harry knew that Dumbledore was unimpressed at Harry's actions.

"You survived the Killing Curse… again." added Dumbledore, a faint smile appeared on his face.

"Oh…" said Harry, it was all he could say. He was surprised but he didn't really know to react, he didn't really know how to feel about it at all.

"Oh? You could have died you idiot, you should have died!" snapped Tonks, who promptly burst into tears and ran over to hug him. Harry hissed in pain and grimaced, but she kept on hugging him anyway. After a feeble attempt to hug back Tonks let go, a bit red faced at her reaction and stood to the side of proceedings.

"Why did you do it?" she whispered, as if scared of the answers. Harry paused for a moment before replying.

"It was just instinct, I didn't want you to die, I don't want anyone to die because of Voldemort ever again. So I just pushed you out of the way." said Harry simply, trying to shrug his shoulders and barely able to.

"Harry, you can't jump in front of every Killing Curse. Next time you might not be so lucky." said Dumbledore, sternly.

"I don't want anymore people to die, sir. You can't expect me to stand by and watch people die for no reason." Harry almost snarled in his reply, anger bubbling at the surface.

"You can't save everyone, Harry." replied Harry, his voice was sorrowful.

"I can try." growled Harry, getting to his feet. He clenched his jaw at the pain that came with doing so, it was subsiding. But only slightly.

"I think it's best you get some rest." said Tonks.

"No." said Harry and Dumbledore simultaneously.

"Harry's only just woken up and he's more than well rested I'm sure." stated Dumbledore, who looked at Harry and he gave a small nod of his head.

"Right then, Bill. Will you stay with Harry until the morning. I'm sure you'll find something to talk about." said Dumbledore who then walked out of the room, everyone else followed slowly. Tonks got to the door and smiled at Harry again and left, leaving just Harry and Bill.

"Come on, might as well go sit somewhere comfortable. Want help walking?" asked Bill. Harry shook his head and allowed Bill to walk ahead. Entering one of the main lounge areas that they had cleaned last year Harry saw that it had been nearly completely redecorated. The walls had a vibrant red tinge, that seemed to illuminate even more when Bill started a small fire in the fireplace.

"Here." said Bill, pushing a comfortable chair close to the fireplace and waited for Harry to walk to it before getting his own. They both sat down, Harry relished the comfortable leather, it was like his favourite chair in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"So…" said Bill, as if starting a conversation.

"So…" replied Harry, almost numbly.

"Ron and everyone are coming over in a week or so." offered Bill.

"Good… Bill, how long was I out for?" asked Harry. He didn't know why it had taken him so long to ask.

"Two days, first night everyone came here. The entire Order, couldn't believe what you'd done. Tonks was a state, stayed by your side until tonight, Dumbledore ordered her to get some rest." laughed Bill, it brought a smile to Harry's face which Bill found promising.

"Madame Pomfrey came, but she was scared of doing anything. She's never treated someone who should have been killed before." said Bill.

"Bill… I've just had a lecture." replied Harry in an annoyed voice.

"I'm not lecturing you, I think it's amazing. I mean, your an idiot but still. It's a very cool thing you did." said Bill, his word filled with respect for Harry.

"Anyone would have done the same thing." replied Harry.

"Yeah right!" exclaimed Bill, who saw it was annoying him.

"Unless you did it to get in good with Tonks" teased Bill, who laughed at the instant affect it had on the colour of Harry's face but laughed when he heard Bill laughing.

"Ow! Don't make me laugh Bill, it hurts." coughed Harry, his face, would have challenged Ron's with the shade of red it was now.

"Sorry… oh, I've got to warn you. When Ron, Hermione and Ginny come you best have a good hiding place. They're besides themselves with the lack of replies to their letters." said Bill, who stood up and grabbed a cracked tumbler and dusty bottle above the fireplace and poured himself a drink. Harry stared at the labels, all were covered in dust but nearly every label had Firewhiskey. They must have been years old, thought Harry.

"The amount of bottles in this place was unbelievable, we had to test them all in case they were poisoned. These are some of the less refined types of Firewhiskey." he took a sip and coughed profusely as he swallowed the amber liquid.

"Still gives quite a kick though…" added Bill, who was red in the face himself.

"Can I have some?" blurted Harry. Bill eyed him and picked up another equally cracked tumbler and blew out some of the dust it had in it.

"You can have one, but one only. And don't tell anyone because my mum will kill me." cracked Bill, who gave him a clumsy single measure.

"Bottoms up?" offered Bill, Harry stretched and they clinked glasses, and much more slowly than Bill raised the glass and drained the contents in one. It was hot coming down, but the aftertaste was even hotter, beating his chest which the liquid seemed to have set on fire. Coughing he composed himself and breathed deeply, making him feel better instantly.

"Maybe we should have started with Madam Rosmerta's Finest Oak Matured Mead" said Bill, warily eyeing a bottle higher up.

"Maybe…" said Harry in a hoarse voice. Bill laughed at Harry's response.

"Congratulations, your first shot of Firewhiskey. I'd say it calls for a drink, but you've already had your one." laughed Bill, who took the glass from Harry and replaced it with a bottle of butterbeer.

"Thought you might like something besides water." offered Bill, Harry took the bottle and drained half of it within seconds. Filling him with warmth and felt like it relieved his aching body. Harry sunk further into the chair, stretching slightly. It hurt less than he thought it would.

"Feeling better?" asked Bill, Harry nodded in reply and took another sip of his drink and silence fell between them, this time, Harry opted to break it.

"Bill, you do wards right? How did the Death Eaters get through the wards?" asked Harry.

"Dumbledore wanted me to check them before you came back, I refused because if I got found out, I would have been fired from Gringotts with a permanent black mark on my file. I think he checked them himself because I overheard him saying the next day that they weren't that strong and you'd need to stay there for a month. It's weird though because the types of wards I have studied, especially blood wards depend on the strength of the castor and the people they are directly tied to. The blood wards protect you and the Dursley's and nobody else, if somebody gets some of your blood. Technically it could be compromised." said Bill, Harry instantly knew how they had been compromised.

"Voldemort used my blood." stated Harry, shocking and confusing Bill.

"At the end of fourth year, when he came back. They used some of my blood to help resurrect him." said Harry, showing Bill the scar on his arm.

"That explains it, Dumbledore's put up new protection now though. Says no-one with a Dark Mark can get through." finished Bill, who looked at Harry. Wondering whether he should ask him what he really wanted to know, he decided to take a gamble.

"Why did you save the Dursley's?" asked Bill, trying to judge Harry's immediate reaction but his face didn't change.

"Because nobody should have to go through the torture and games that they play, before killing you." replied Harry, almost instantly. Bill only nodded in response, if half of what Ron had old him about the Dursley's was true, he would have been hard pressed to save them.

"Why would Gringotts have fired you if you looked at the wards at Number Four?" asked Harry, interested to know more about wards and Curse Breaking.

"Wards are very secretive at Gringotts, if somebody unauthorised knows the details on a properties wards then it's much easier to break through them. The goblins at Gringotts don't take it too lightly if you snoop around a house to check out the wards without permission of the land owner. Which Dumbledore wanted to overlook." Bill frowned as he finished what he was saying and saw Harry looking at him.

"I think that the people who own the house, should have the right to know what protection they should have. And although Dumbledore wanted me to just check the wards. He'd have wanted me to do more than that after I had, probably want me to cast another set. And if I did, I'd have been fired without a chance of appeal." explained Bill. It seemed fair enough to Harry.

"Can you tell me a bit about curse breaking and wards?" asked Harry, a small glint came in Bill's eyes as he launched into the subject with gusto.

It was hours later when the first person came down for breakfast, and found Harry Potter and Bill Weasley having breakfast and talking about old Egyptian Curses and Spells with Harry occasionally noting things down. He had quite a stack of parchment that was filled with incantations and the affects of the spells. He had learnt so much that his head was spinning wit hall the information, he had written down nearly every spell Bill had talked about, and had Bill promise to talk to him about Warding.

"Morning Bill, Potter." said Mad-Eye, who glanced over at the notes Harry had taken.

"Trying to get another Curse Breaker for Gringotts, Bill? Didn't know they were recruiting?" remarked Moody, who took a piece of toast from the stack on the table.

"Just giving Harry a little introduction, that's all Mad-Eye." smiled Bill, who rolled his eyes. Knowing what was going to come next.

"You would have made a fine auror, Bill." sighed Mad-Eye.

"I thought about it, but decided I'd rather keep all my limbs intact." joke Bill, Mad-Eye let out a bark of laughter.

"Can see your point there, Weasley. But don't you try and take away Potter, should have heard some of them at the office last night. Thought you held your own brilliantly, Potter." quipped Mad-Eye, both eyes trained on Harry's.

"Thanks, but it was nothing." replied Harry, not wanting to make a big deal out of it.

"Nothing? We tested Malfoy's wand, cast a lot of nasty spells the other night, he did. And I know he caught you with a few of them, Chest Cutter was it?" asked Mad-Eye, Harry moaned, his eye could see through anything.

"And the Cruciatus." added Bill.

"No kidding, and you kept on fighting? Not many would have the nerve to do that, Potter." cackled the old aurora, who sat down and retrieved a bottle from inside his jacket and poured himself a drink.

Harry mumbled a thanks and Bill started listing spells again, Mad-Eye cut in occasionally, either to offer his opinion on the spell or giving one of his own. It was an hour or so later before more people came down and started making their own breakfasts. Everyone kept glancing occasionally at Harry, who found it quite annoying and moved back to the lounge area with Bill where they proceeded to talk about wards. It was not long after that, when Dumbledore entered.

"Ah, Harry. Just who I wanted to see. Can I have a word with you, in private." It was a statement, more than a question and Harry just stood up wearily and followed the aged Headmaster, they walked for a few seconds before he was beckoned into a room that looked like it was to be a study of some kind. Dumbledore flicked his wand and conjured a couple of squishy armchairs and asked Harry to sit down.

"Now Harry, I understand that you might not want to talk to me that much. Especially after our little disagreement last night, and in my office earlier. But I'm afraid I must insist." said Dumbledore, who with a tweak of his wand made a a pitcher of juice and two glasses appear and start pouring themselves. Harry took one, and still avoiding eye contact took a sip.

"Harry, look at me." said Dumbledore softly. Harry looked up, and met Dumbledore's eyes. Whose blue eyes seemed full of regret.

"I'm sorry, but I must ask that you return to your Aunt's house, all they know is you were injured because of a allergic reaction to one of the plants in the back garden. I told them you were to rest as much as you could. I believe they will let you rest this time." Dumbledore had a rue kind of smile on his face.

"Sir?" asked Dumbledore, curious at what Dumbledore had said to them.

"Rest assured, they'll pay attention to my words, you are only required to stay for one week. Then you can come back in time for the rest of the Weasley clan to move in." said Dumbledore softly.

"Fine." said Harry, he didn't mind going back to his Aunt's. It was coming back here.

"Is there anything you want to talk about, Harry?" asked Dumbledore, half-expecting Harry to say something. Harry shook his head.

"Is that all, Professor?" asked Harry, looking at Dumbledore, a sign of resignation appeared in the Headmaster's eyes, Harry tried to offer a courtesy smile and stood up to walk out.

"Harry, your wand." said Dumbledore, who pulled out his wand from his robes, he held it out for Harry. Who took it.

"Thankyou, sir" murmured Harry, who walked out of the room, Dumbledore followed a few seconds later. They walked back to the kitchen area were they found everyone was waiting quietly.

"Bill, would you take Harry back to his Aunt's residence?" asked Albus, Bill nodded in reply. Everyone else either looked at Dumbledore or Harry, expecting the latter to react in an angry fashion.

"Yes Professor, now?" asked Bill, Dumbledore nodded and left the room, his eyes appearing to be deep in thought, as though they were calculating something.

"Ready, Harry?" asked Bill. Harry too nodded, he picked up the stack of parchments he had written all night and this morning. Following Bill, they to the main courtroom. Harry followed as quickly as he could, he found Bill in the entranceway. The object in his hand glowed blue, in the familiar glow of a portkey.

"Come on, we need to activate this outside. Portkey wards would damn near kill us." said Bill, a grim look on his face. Opening the door and letting Harry through first, and closing it behind him. They walked slowly down the road, to stand out of eyeshot.

"Kill us? I thought wards only kept people out if they tried to get in without permission, not kill them." queried Harry.

"The Black family, well they deemed it prudent to add some extra security on their wards. Quite nasty stuff. I'll find you a book about it and bring it to Privet Drive, if your not to busy with that lot." laughed Bill, nodding to the parchment Harry was holding.

"I'm a quick reader." grinned Harry. Bill offered the Portkey out, Harry had a quick look around and touched it. Feeling the familiar tug around his navel, he braced himself as he spun around. Closing his eyes, he waiting for the ground to slam underneath his feet. A second later his feet hit the pavement, bending his knees as he did, he barely kept his footing.

"Nice, at least you stayed upright." joked Bill, they turned around. They were just outside Privet Drive, Bill and Harry started walking together, Bill walked slowly so Harry wouldn't rush himself.

"I'm on guard tomorrow, in the late afternoon. I can bring you a few books then if you want. I'll be walking the rest of the week." explained Bill. Harry just nodded along. He'd seen the section of road that had been turfed up, it was coned off. Bill followed his glance.

"Death Eater?" asked Bill.

"Malfoy, Cruciatus." replied Harry, simply. Walking up the pavement to Number Four, Vernon opened the door.

"Who are you? Wait your one of those, Weadel's" spat Vernon, eyeing Bill with distaste.

"Weasley's, Uncle Vernon." said Harry, giving Bill an apologetic look.

"I don't care, just get inside before somebody see's the pair of you." replied Vernon, his face was getting a shade of red darker every few seconds.

"I'm only dropping Harry off, Mr Dursley. But I'm coming back tomorrow, dropping somethings off for Harry to read while he's resting. So he has something to do." emphasised Bill, keen to get the message through that Harry was to rest and not put to work like a dog.

"What kind of things, no freakish stuff. I won't have it!" said Vernon, the idea of something wizarding related terrified the man.

"They're books on advanced curses and foreign spells I've acquired. As a curse breaker, I've had extensive experience in the field, and Harry has shown an interest in them." said Bill, a smile on his face Vernon looked near apoplectic.

"Spells on how to deal with Egyptian mummies, decapitation, disembowelling, turning them into stone. Very nasty stuff, but it has to be I guess. Protecting their treasures from tomb raiders like me." said Bill, dead serious. He flashed a smile and it was all Harry could do from laugh.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Harry." said Bill, not taking his eyes of a Vernon Dursley that had gone from a deep crimson colour to white with fear.

"Later, Bill." said Harry, walking past his Uncle carefully and struggling up the stairs. He wasn't bothered for the rest off the day, apart from his Aunt checking he was alright every hour, bringing something for him to eat on occasion. Harry made sure to thank her, sincerely. Every time.

He was reading the curses he had written, committing everything to memory. Until he could repeat the spell, it's wand movements and effects every time. Then he moved on to the next one, it was getting to the evening time when he began to felt tired and noting where he was, set the wad of parchment down and rolled over. He was asleep within minutes.

It was only a few hours later that he woke with a start, nightmares plaguing him. He hated it, thankfully Sirius was not in this one. It was Cedric, his motionless body and his spread-eagled outline haunting him. He breathed deeply and moved about slightly, sheets sticking to his body because of the sweat. I've got to do something about it, he thought as he drifted back into slumber, trying to ignore the images of death in his mind.

The next morning he woke up, his Aunt had left him some soup in a thermos flask, a bowl and half a loaf of bread. He was famished and carefully poured himself a bowl, he picked up his notes and read as he ate. It was around lunchtime before his Aunt came up and took the empty thermos. And brought him a few sandwiches, setting them aside for later. He started reading a few curses he had circled.

_Sempraset - The Slashing Curse_

_Causes large cut wherever the spell connects, spell is particularly effective due to the inability to close wounds as they must heal naturally. Any magical treatment does not work and prolongs the healing time._

_Wand movements - A half counter clockwise circular motion and a stabbing motion in the direction of attacker._

_Pronunciation - Sem-pra-set_

_Marlekno - Gouging Curse_

_Deep gouges appear around the surface it hits, effective on stone, metal and flesh. Crater like gouge's are caused, lethal around head, chest and neck area on people._

_Wand movements - Downwards motion and upwards flick._

_Pronunciation - Marr-lek-no (emphasis on Marr)_

_Disrello - Disembowelling Curse_

_Disembowels opponent, stomach and guts explode from within. Lethal_

_Wand movements - Simple stabbing motion._

_Pronunciation - Diss-rell-oo_

_Combraden - Shielding Spell_

_Shields from various onslaughts, fire, physical attacks, spells up and some beyond Seventh Year. Lasts for as long as can be sustained. _

_Wand movements - Large clockwise circular motion._

_Pronunciation - Comm-bra-ben_

A few nasty, Dark Arts curses and a handy shield spell, thought Harry. He kept on reading, most of them were lighter than those he had read, quite a lot lighter. He was sure Bill had mixed in prank curses as well.

"Bandage Wrap Curse, Oil Slip Jinx, Pie Launching Hex?" whispered Harry to himself, committing them to memory anyway he read all day. His body was still hurting slightly, compared to how badly he had ached though he was relatively fine. Banging at the door distracted him and instinctively drew his wand. He peered outside and saw it was Bill. Walking downstairs as quickly as he could, he reached the door just before Dudley.

"It's for me, Dudley." said Harry, who went to open the door.

"Who'd come for you, freak." jeered Dudley, pushing Harry to the side and opening the door. His face dropped, hands instantly clapped across his bottom.

"Hi, Bill." said Harry, holding in a laugh at Dudley's terrified expression.

"Hi, Harry. I take it your, Dudley." said Bill, a stern expression on his voice. Dudley, fearful at Bill mentioning his name he waddled backwards as fast as he could. Bill burst out laughing, as did Harry.

"Here, I dug out my old sixth year books and some of my older Curse Breaker books. Their not exactly banned, more hard to find." said Bill, handing him a few books and walking inside. Helping him carry them upstairs. Harry didn't see the look of disdain on Bill's face as he saw Harry's room.

"I've got an hour or so to spare, I'll highlight some of the ones I think you'll find interesting and useful." said Bill.

"Thanks." said Harry, in genuine appreciation. An hour or so later Harry was left alone with a dozen or so books, and a promise from Bill to help with anything needed, when he was back at Headquarters.


	3. Order Meeting and Returning To Grimmauld

Headquarters was unusually busy for this time of day, the kitchen area had been quickly designated as the meeting area for the Order. Mrs. Weasley was bustling around, her wand trained on half a dozen things at once, preparing snacks and drinks for everyone. Snape was scowling at one end of the table, his face clearly shooing his distaste at being where he was. The reason were the two chairs to the immediate right of him, the Weasley twins, now 'of age' were joking around to themselves. Snape occasionally scowling at them, as they discussed pranks and practical jokes. At the other end of the table, Alastor Moody was sitting down, one eye was closed, the other whirring around in all directions.

"Alastor…Alastor!" said Molly Weasley, louder. The old wizard jerked awake, his hand stretching for his wand before realising where he was.

"Sorry Molly, what did you want." he grubbed, politely as he could.

"Just wanted to know, if you'd like something to eat?" asked Molly, holding out a plate filled with sandwiches.

"No thank you, Molly." replied Mad-Eye, offering what he could of a smile.

"I hardly think, Molly Weasley of all people, would want to kill you." remarked Snape, glaring at Mad-Eye, who returned his glare with both eyes.

"I never take people at face value, Snape. No offence, Molly." said the paranoid wizard, chuckling to himself, as his retort got a rise out of Snape. Who was about to reply, when Dumbledore entered the room.

"Severus, do calm down." said Dumbledore, removing his purple cloak, he sat at the head of the table. Everyone either sat themselves down, or stopped talking.

"Thank you, I've called this meeting because we have a few things to discuss. Mainly, the attack on Privet Drive." said Dumbledore, murmurs went around the room as not everyone was aware of the attack.

"Privet Drive was attacked, is Harry alright?" started Molly, who fell silent as Dumbledore raised his hand.

"Harry is fine, Molly. He was brought back here to be patched up, and had Bill return him yesterday morning." said Dumbledore, his voice calm.

"He was injured? asked Molly, worry clear in her voice.

"He was dead." cut in Snape, before Dumbledore had a chance to answer.

"Severus!" snapped McGonagoll and Dumbledore. The remark from Snape, causing many to start talking again.

"What do you mean, dead?" shouted Molly, Fred and George leaned forward, eager to hear what had happened to their friend.

"Nymphadora, would you like to tell them?" asked Dumbledore sternly, looking at Tonks, as everyone else did.

"He…Harry, jumped in front of the Killing Curse for me." she said, softly.

"But, he did not die." said Dumbledore, loudly. Silencing any reaction from Tonk's remark.

"He survived… the Killing Curse. Again?" said Arthur Weasley, astonished.

"Bloody hell." gasped the twins, in unison. Earning a scowl from their mother, they blushed.

"Yes, Harry survived the Killing Curse. Again." confirmed Dumbledore.

"The idiot." growled Snape, breaking the silence.

"Idiot? He saved Tonks." said Fred, stunned at what his former Professor, had said.

"He was lucky, he could quite easily have been killed." snapped Snape, silencing Fred.

"Quite, it was a rash decision. That thankfully, paid off." remarked Dumbledore, bringing his hands to his face. He knew, of course. It wouldn't have mattered who had thrown the curse. Only Voldemort could have killed Harry.

"Albus, is this something… to do with what we were guarding last year?" asked Arthur, wary of his sons presence.

"Your sons, Fred and George cannot tell anyone outside the Order about what is discussed Arthur. They can know… it was a Prophecy, between Harry and Voldemort." said Dumbledore, before Molly could stop him. The bare mentioning of Voldemort's name, sent shivers, even causing several to wince.

"What did it say?" blurted George, before he could stop himself.

"We don't know. Nobody does." said Arthur, before Dumbledore could answer.

"Not nobody, Arthur. I know, and Harry knows." said Dumbledore, arguments broke out, a few directed at Dumbledore himself. Whether it was wise, for Harry to know. Mad-Eye was arguing with Snape, Tonks was keeping quiet and Molly and Arthur were arguing with one another as well.

"Enough!" shouted Dumbledore.

"He's just a boy, Albus." said Molly Weasley, tears in her eyes.

"No he's not." replied Tonks, all eyes drawn to her again.

"Before we got there, Harry was fighting on his own. Against Death Eaters, fully grown wizards and witches, that wouldn't think twice at casting Unforgivables. And Harry, he's young but he's been through a lot. More than most here, and he was going against Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, Bellatrix" she spat the last name out, as if it left a foul taste in her mouth.

"Killers, hardened criminals. Voldemort's inner circle." muttered Mad-Eye, loud enough to be heard.

"He didn't win though, Potter has always thought himself above the rules. If he's stupid and arrogant enough, to think he could take on any Lestrange. I'm not surprised he was stupid enough to jump in front of a Killing Curse." Snape's voice had a biting tone to it, coated with loathing.

"He saved, my life. I think that's more self sacrificing, than arrogance." retorted Tonks, angrily. Snape's only response was to roll his eyes.

"What's done is done, I've talked to Harry about it. And while it did not go smoothly, I believe he will at least get the rest he needs, and deserves at Privet Drive." said Dumbledore.

"Why did you send him back there Albus, what if he's attacked again?" said Molly, he voice filled with worry.

"I've made some significant improvements to the wards. Nobody with a dark mark can get through." replied Dumbledore, his answer giving Molly some comfort.

"How did they get through to begin with, Professor?" asked Fred, concerned about his friends wellbeing.

"The blood wards were compromised, Voldemort used some of Harry's blood during his resurrection ceremony in the graveyard. I should have picked up on it before hand." said Dumbledore, solemnly.

"Why didn't Voldemort come himself, surely he would have… got Harry." said George, his face scrunched up at the unpleasant thought.

"Good point, Severus. Where was, Voldemort?" asked Dumbledore.

"The Dark Lord has been quiet, he has only been giving orders and not even punishing failures at the moment. He's given that privilege to Bellatrix, he's been like this since the Battle at the Ministry, rumour is you and he battled?" inquired Snape.

"You battled You-Know-Who?" gasped the twins, in unison again.

"Yes, I did. But I don't think I'm the reason for, Voldemort's inactivity." replied Dumbledore.

"You're suggesting Potter did this?" laughed Snape, almost scathingly.

"Not suggesting, Severus. I believe young Harry injured Voldemort, more than he's willing to let on, at least by your account." explained Dumbledore, an expression of concentration, across his face.

"How?" asked many Order members, all sat eagerly. Waiting for an explanation, even Snape looked intrigued.

"Voldemort possessed, well more so attempted, to possess Harry. In the atrium, just before the Ministry officials arrived." said Dumbledore, sagely. His chin resting on his fingers, he looked deep in thought.

"Blimey." said Fred, George's jaw was open, too shocked to say anything.

"How did Potter, a untalented fifth year, injure the Dark Lord?" asked Snape, unable to believe such a thing, could happen.

"I think the pain of losing Sirius, was still imminent in his mind. The loving thoughts he had of Sirius hurt Voldemort, the innocence and care that Harry felt, for his Godfather… they feelings things Voldemort hadn't felt in a long time, or maybe at all. They were so unbearable to him, he ripped himself out of Harry's mind a consciousness. Doing so is extremely dangerous, and combined with the pure emotions that Harry had inflicted on Voldemort whilst he was being possessed, have subsequently injured Voldemort in some way." said Dumbledore. It was a purely theoretical explanation, but the only one Dumbedore could think of.

It seemed to satisfy Snape, whose only response to Dumbledore's explanation was to scowl.

"Albus, how long does Harry have to stay at his Aunt's." asked Molly, trying to change the topic.

"He is coming to Headquarters after a week, the day after you and Arthur arrive." replied Dumbledore.

"Are we just going to ignore the face, that Harry Potter, survived the Killing Curse. Again?" said Fred, unable to comprehend the mechanics of it.

"What is there to talk about Weasley, I doubt anyone here could come up with an explanation." snapped Snape, as though it annoyed him. Everyone either looked at each other, or downwards. As if trying to find, or think of a reason.

"Indeed, I believe we can move on, to the topic of who should be the new Defence Against The Dark Arts professor…" started Dumbledore.

Three days later, across and just outside London, Harry Potter had his nose in a book. His hand was cramped from writing so many notes, he had basically done what he had done, when Bill had been telling him all about curses. Noting the incantation, what the spell did, wand movement and pronunciation.

He closed the book with an exasperated sigh, he still had lots to get through, but just starting a new topic made his head ache. After a while he felt he had done enough studying, and laid down for too long. Having basically been in bed resting, which he had been ordered to do, but three days of doing nothing but reading, and not having a wash was unhealthy. Or at least, he thought so. He didn't know how Hermione coped with doing nothing but read and take notes, he'd had enough after a few days. Hermione had done it for nearly a solid month, when O. where approaching.

He stretched slightly, but didn't strain himself. Bill had told him his injuries, being curse based, could relapse. Such as the cuts from Malfoy's, Chest Cutting Curse, opening back up. Prolonging the recovery time. He took off his top to examine his chest, the first time he'd done so he had winced from the effort. Now he'd had time to recover, he had no problem. The cuts were now, white lines across his chest. In the shape of an 'X' and around in a square shape. They were still sensitive, and visible. But hopefully when they fully healed they wouldn't show as a permanent scar, especially against his pale skin.

As he undressed to take a shower, he saw the faint signs of some of the bruises he had also sustained. Grimacing slightly as he stood, he walked warily. His back was still sore, but it was to be expected after being thrown into a car, which thankfully Dumbledore had the foresight to repair. Hissing slightly as the hot water hit his body, it was a few minutes later before he started washing, savouring the feeling of the warm water as it seemed to wash away some of his pain.

A few minutes later, Harry was back in his room. He quickly realised that he had nothing to do, normally he was either doing chores or reading. But seeing as he had no chores to do, and he'd had enough of reading. Thoughts of Sirius instantly crept to the front of his mind, trying to think of anything else. Sighing, he decided to give himself a little test of what he'd been learning.

He closed his eyes and over the next few hours, he silently mouthed the incantations ,copying the wand movements with his open hand. It was evening time before he ran out of spells. Finding he had worn the day away he smiled, and decided to get an early night. And hopefully, a nightmare free sleep.

The next couple of days, Harry fell in to a routine. His sleep was disturbed by the same images. Cedric's body in the graveyard, Sirius flying through the arch, but now the image of the Killing Curse, rushing towards Tonks and then suddenly his. Then the darkness consumed him, more than once he had woken up in a cold sweat, and breathing deeply.

It was, what Dumbledore had deemed, his last day. The only thing he was looking forward to, was seeing his friends. But when he thought about it, it became less and less an exciting prospect, it would just be a constant stream of Hermione wanting him to talk about… Sirius, or annoying him about O.. And Ron, well he'd just ask about Chess and Quidditch.

He hadn't even thought about his O., doubting his fellow students had been the exact opposite feelings, towards their results. Before his exams, his hopes were high. His ambitions of being an Auror, seemed quite trivial, now that he had the burden of killing Voldemort, a wizard feared throughout the wizarding world. Worrying about exam results seemed, trivial. But if by some miracle, he did defeat Voldemort. He'd want something to do afterwards, other than be in the Daily Prophet. Harry almost laughed at that thought.

He spent most of the day, thinking about what he'd like to do. Aurors wouldn't have much to do, maybe a cursebreaker like Bill. He'd enjoyed the mini, crash course that Bill had taught him. But he didn't enjoy the thought, of after years of being chased by Death Eaters and Voldemort, he'd be being chased by undead beings and whatever else guarded tombs.

Interrupted from his own thoughts, his Aunt entered with a bowl of soup and sandwiches. A scowl on her face, Harry knew that the past week had been incredibly annoying for her, this kind of behaviour was reserved for when Dudley got sick or, whenever he felt like it. Harry had never been treated so nicely, and he knew it was only Dumbledore's mysterious threat, that kept him from being forced to do every chore possible.

"Thanks." murmured Harry, as his Aunt handed over the tray of food. She turned to leave, but span to face him, Harry froze as he had gone to take a bite of his sandwich.

"Your leaving today correct?" asked Aunt Petunia, her tone icy and her nostrils flaring.

"Yes." replied Harry, his tone equally, if not more icy. Petunia's eyes narrowed at the lack of respect her nephew usually had. Harry's glare intensified tenfold as he noticed her reaction.

"Are those fr…friends of yours, arriving properly?" she asked, about to say 'freaks' but the look on Harry's face changed her mind.

"I don't know." said Harry, honestly.

"Of course you don't, freaks will probably blow the front room apart. Again!" she snapped, anger coursed through Harry's body, the word 'freak' causing him to seethe, almost instantly with rage.

"Those, 'freaks' saved your life last week." spat Harry.

"What are you talking about? You had an allergic reaction, your people had to come and take you away. And I've had to wait on you, all week, like I'm your slave!" shrieked Petunia.

"Slave? Slave! Are you fucking kidding me! You've forced me too work, every summer, like a house elf. Any feasible chore that you can think off, I've had to do, and if I didn't, I was starved, or slapped around. And your complaining about bringing meals, for a week? Do you have any idea, what I've been through? What I've had to do, to be here, alive. Do you? You think, I like being here, in this house, where I've been shit on, all my damn life. I do it, so that you don't die, so Voldemort doesn't find you, so your not tortured, beyond your wildest imagination. The pain, and suffering that I've been through, just to save your perfect, 'normal' lives. And last week, when Death Eaters managed to find where my 'home' is, I could have run, and left you to die. But I came back, I fought and I should have died. It should have been over, and I survived, so say anything, think of what I've done, everything I've done, every chore I've done, every meal I've made, every time you and Vernon, or Dudley beat me up. Think that if it wasn't for me, you'd all be dead, a smear on your pristine, cream carpets." roared Harry, his rant attracting Vernon and Dudley, both standing their, gobsmacked.

"You lying little freak, you've caused us nothing but misery!" spat Vernon, walking towards him. In an instant, Harry's wand was out, underneath the chubby, overgrown throat, of his Uncle.

"You can't use that, if you did, you'll be expelled." said Vernon, his eyes wide, as though he took pleasure in the knowledge.

"Do you want to find out?" snarled Harry, he could hear his blood pumping through his ears, all the curses he had read, coming to the front of his mind. Each feeling more appealing, than the next. Seconds went by, agonisingly long seconds.

"Put your wand down, Harry." said a voice in the doorway, Dumbledore stood there, his wand out also. Petunia uttered a slight, startled scream. Dudley fell over in shock, and stayed sat on his bottom, in fear. Vernon turned to face Dumbledore, his face going from the light purple it had been approaching to a darker shade.

"How the hell, did you get in here!" demanded Vernon.

"Asides from the door being unlocked, I used my legs." joked Dumbledore, an obvious attempt to defuse the situation.

"Harry, put down your wand." repeated Dumbledore, his eyes looking warily at Harry, who was breathing deeply. A few seconds went by, before he lowered his wand, and put it in his jeans waistband.

"Alastor would be unimpressed, I think you need a wand holster." smiled Dumbledore.

"The boy is fine, he needs to stay here to make up for the chores he's missed." said Vernon, an evil glint in his eye, as he looked at Harry.

"Harry, is coming with me. And if I may, Mr. Dursley, any chores and odd jobs you might need doing, your son might have the time to do them." said Dumbledore.

"What are you trying to imply?" growled Vernon.

"That Dudley's a fat mess." shot Harry.

"Harry!" scolded Dumbledore, Vernon went a shade more purple, Petunia gasped at how someone could be so rude to her son, and Dudley's face started to darken and he tried to get up.

"I think, we'll be going. Harry, your things?" asked Dumbledore, looking suggestively at his trunk, it was open and half packed. It was now Harry's face to darken, but out of embarrassment.

"No matter." said Dumbledore, who waved his wand grandly, all Harry's possessions began to levitate and circle, neatly packing themselves. His floorboards suddenly cracked, and his photo albums floated through, what could only be described as a hole, in the floor.

"Ah, dear me. Think of it, as something your son can work on. Come on, Harry." said Dumbledore, who walked out of the room. Harry rushed after him, not waiting for his Uncle to recover from the shock, of the floor being broken apart. His trunk, following after him, equally fast. Dumbledore was waiting for him, by the door.

"I believe it's time to take our leave, Harry." smiled Dumbledore, who, with a twist of his wand, shrunk Harry's trunk and placed it in a pocked deep in his robes. Hearing Vernon blustering, Harry silently agreed, following the Headmaster outside, they walked briskly for a minute or so before speaking.

"I'm sorry you had to stay another week, Harry." said Dumbledore, sombrely.

"It's fine, sir." replied Harry, not really wanting to talk to his Headmaster.

"This will do, I think." said Dumbledore, flourishing a coat-hanger from deep within his robes. suppressing grin, he almost reluctantly grabbed the coat-hanger. Little Whinging vanished in a swirl, he braced himself as Grimmauld Place span in to view. His feet hit the floor hard, he stumbled ever so slightly before regaining his footing.

"The trick is to bend your knees, as you hit the floor." smiled Dumbledore. Harry only nodded, let go of the coat-hanger and began walking to Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore gave a resigned sigh, and followed. Harry had stopped at the front door, as if waiting for the aged Headmaster. The truth was, he knew this would probably be the last bit of time he would get alone all summer. Noticing Dumbledore was close behind, he opened the door.

The entrance hall was, thankfully deserted. Dumbledore walked in behind him, pulled out Harry's trunk and enlarged it.

"There is a feather light charm on your trunk, Harry, it should wear off in about fifteen minutes. Your room is where it was last year, Mr. Weasley might be there, though I think he might still be helping himself to lunch." Harry mumbled a quick thanks to Dumbledore, quickly climbing the stairs before he said anything else.

He walked as silently as he could, trying not to cause any noise that might alert someone to his arrival. He made it to his bedroom, and opened it. Instantly regretting it, he'd forgotten the loud creak that it would give. A door at the other end of the floor burst open, Hermione and Ginny's head popped out, to see who it was.

"Harry!" they both cried. Harry suppressed a groan, a forced smile making it on his face. They both crashed in to him, nearly sending him to the floor. Both hugging him.

"Why didn't you write back!" scolded Hermione, who stopped hugging him, hand on hips and looking at him, Ginny broke from her hug, slightly red faced and echoing Hermione's question.

"I didn't have any parchment… look I'm a bit tired, I just want to unpack…" started Harry, before he was interrupted by Hermione.

"But you bought a fresh pile, at Scrivenshafts. And you didn't use it for notes in class, do you want to talk?" offered Hermione, giving him a sympathetic smile.

"It's fine, I need to unpack…" said Harry, starting to go inside his room.

"You've got all summer to unpack, come on, say hello to everyone." said Ginny, pulling his arm. He dropped his trunk, a scowl crossed his face as he was led downstairs.

"Everyone, Harry's here!" shouted Ginny, as he was still being led downstairs. He heard several chairs scraping, or falling over, a stampede like noise, of footsteps.

"Harry!" shouted Ron, reaching them first. Hitting him in the arm, not noticing the grimace that appeared on his face. Mrs Weasley reached him next, giving him a bone crushing hug. Panic crossed his mind for a moment, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't move. He fought his instincts and a second later was released.

"Are you aright dear?" she asked, noticing Harry's deep breathing as he calmed himself down.

"Fine." he muttered, attracting even more stares. Several other people came over, welcoming him.

"You must be hungry dear, I'll make you something to eat." gushed Mrs. Weasley, before he could argue he was dragged into the kitchen.

"What do you want, Harry?" asked Mrs. Weasley, as he sat down, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat down in the seats around him.

"I'm fine, I've already eaten…" he tried to say, but Mrs. Weasley was already suggesting things.

"I can make sandwiches, I think they're might be some pie left over…" she turned, to face them.

"I'm fine, Mrs Weasley, I've already eaten." he replied.

"Nonsense, here. Have some sausage rolls, and when you've finished I'll have a fresh pile of sandwiches, for you all to share." she smiled, handing him a bowl with a half dozen sausage rolls in. Ron instantly grabbed one, and took a huge bite out of it. Earning him a scornful look from Hermione. Knowing he was fighting a losing battle, he took one and started eating it.

"So, how's your summer been so far Harry?" asked Hermione, resting her hand on Harry's.

"It's been fine, Hermione." said Harry, moving his hand and taking another bit of his sausage roll.

"We heard, Fred and George, talking about something that happened at Privet Drive. They're in the Order now, started being right secretive, saying they can't tell us anything." sulked Ron, who had already finished.

"Where are Fred and George?" asked Harry, trying to change the subject.

"Working." said Ron, taking another roll and stuffing it in his mouth.

"They've got their own shop set up, in Diagon Alley. Say it's really popular." explained Ginny, smiling at Harry.

"That's great, can't wait to see what it's like." said Harry.

"So?" asked Hermione, eyes wide.

"So what?" asked Harry, playing dumb.

"What happened at Privet Drive?" she asked, exasperatedly.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." answered Harry, knowing that it wouldn't be enough.

"It wasn't nothing, come on tell us." said Hermione, eager to know what happened.

"Nothing happened Hermione, look I'm tired, think I'll go have a nap." said Harry, standing up and walking out as quick as he could. Leaving his friends, confused and dumbfounded.

"Where's Harry?" asked Mrs. Weasley, a plate full of sandwiches in her hands.

"He wanted to get some sleep." sighed Hermione, with a concerned look on her face.

"Poor boy, probably got no rest from that _family_ of his." she snapped, putting the platter down.

"Mum, what happened at Privet Drive?" asked Ginny.

"You know I can't tell you dear, ask Harry." she said, turning to clean the kitchen.

"We did." muttered Hermione. Not liking that she didn't know what was going on, with her friend.

Harry walked up the stairs, he wasn't tired, he just didn't want to talk to them about it, he'd talked to Bill, and that was good enough, as far as he was concerned. He walked up another flight of stairs, and kept walking, wanting to find a place he could be on his own. He saw Sirius's room, the door was closed, he wanted to go inside, but didn't have the energy to deal with anything he might find. He turned round, he hadn't fully explored the house last year, so he didn't really know where to go. He kept on walking up flights of stairs, he hadn't been to this part of the house, and hopefully, neither had Ron, Hermione or Ginny. Finding himself on the top floor, there was only a few rooms up here, all of them looked unoccupied, he sat on the top of the stairs, he didn't want to go to sleep, his friends wanted to talk to him about Sirius or Privet Drive, he had nothing to do.

"It's going to be a long summer" sighed Harry.

A review would be great, let me know what you think. I'm going to try three uploads a week, maybe five if I can get the right ideas down. If you've got any suggestions for the story, I'll take them under consideration, If you want me to write other stories, hit me with suggestions, I have a few, but I like to work on one project at a time, otherwise I lose interest.

Review!


	4. Talking To Dumbledore & Harry's Bedroom

Harry had been sat on the stairs for quite a while, he had no idea how long but it was peaceful, and quiet. He had spent the time just looking at the wall opposite cracked paint, the vague amounts of dust and large amount of cobwebs. 'Ron wouldn't like it here' he thought to himself. The smell of dust, riddled through the air and up Harry's nostrils until he no longer noticed it. He was barely aware of his hand as he mouthed incantations, moving his hand as if holding an imaginary wand. He didn't know how long he'd been there, all he knew is that the silence and freedom of being alone was welcoming. But as always, it was bound to be interrupted.

"Ah, Harry. I thought I'd find you here." said a voice, he snapped out his trance like state, almost sighing as he saw who it was.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore." he said in a bored tone.

"Hello, Harry. Have you been here long?" asked Dumbledore, his expression, full of concern.

"I don't really know, Professor." replied Harry, it was the truth. He had no idea, how much time had elapsed.

"Harry, I can't help but notice… you've seemed quite detached lately. Is there anything, you want to talk about?" asked Dumbledore.

"No, sir." replied Harry, monotonously.

"Harry, I think we can both agree, we are past the 'Student - Teacher' relationship, you can come, talk to me, any time you want." said Dumbledore, trying to reassure Harry.

"Thank you, sir." replied Harry, wondering where this was going.

"Your reaction, towards your Uncle at Privet Drive, I'd like to discuss it." said Dumbledore, groaning slightly, as he sat down on the steps.

"I know, I shouldn't have raised my wand, Professor." sighed Harry, not wanting, another lecture.

"I'm not angry Harry, remember in the summer after your second year, you inflated your Aunt Marge. Through accidental magic." asked Dumbledore. Harry smiled at the memory, how freaked out, the Dursley's had been.

"I remember." smiled Harry, causing Dumbledore to chuckle.

"Well, earlier. Would you say you were more angry, than the time you…blew up your Aunt Marge?" asked Dumbledore. Harry was intrigued, he didn't know where this conversation was going, and he wasn't being lectured.

"I'd say so, sir. Why?" asked Harry, thinking about both circumstances, he was easily more angry at what had occurred, this afternoon.

"While it took some control, not to curse your Uncle, this afternoon. You performed no accidental magic, and while you still raised your wand, nothing actually happened." replied Dumbledore, but Harry, was still confused.

"I don't understand, sir." said Harry, bluntly.

"Accidental magic, occurs when young wizards cannot control their emotions. It typically stops around fourth or fifth year, so it isn't surprising nothing happened, but you were ready to curse your Uncle this afternoon. My concern Harry, is that you are a powerful young wizard. You will soon learn that you are capable of things that your classmates are not. And it is imperative, you are able to control these…talents." finished Dumbledore, he almost looked sorry for Harry. As though it was another burden.

"Powerful? Sir, I've been lucky every so often, Hermione gets everything right, first time in class, I'm not that…talented." said Harry, Dumbledore looked at him.

"Really, Harry? You mastered the Patronus Charm, in your third year. You competed in the Triwizard Tournament in your fourth, and last week, you duelled, fully grown wizards. Death Eaters, and you think, your not talented?" asked Dumbledore, as if yearning for him to think, about what he'd done.

"Think, Harry. Think about these things." urged Dumbledore. The images flickered through his head, the Patronus, driving of the hundred Dementors to save Sirius, the Dragon, the Lake, the Maze, duelling Voldemort, duelling Death Eaters. They all span through Harry's head. He wrenched himself, from his memories.

"I…I just did what I had to do." said Harry, his voice ever so slightly raised.

"I'm so sorry Harry, I know all you want is a normal life. But, that is something short of impossible for you. And with these new powers, and you magical power growing, it comes with great responsibility." said Dumbledore, gravely.

Harry had to bite his tongue not to make a smart reply, he didn't want another childish outburst.

"Fine… what are these powers?" asked Harry.

"I'm not to sure myself, Harry. You will become more magically powerful, like Miss. Granger maybe get spells right first time. You will be able to perform more advanced spells than is usual for your age, you will have a better grasp and understanding of your subject. As far as that Harry, I'm not sure what skills you will acquire. I trust you will come and tell me about any others." said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling at Harry. He only nodded in response.

"To help control these powers, and for your own protection and protection of others I feel it necessary that you restart lessons in Occlumency with Professor Snape." finished Dumbledore.

"No, Professor. I don't learn from Snape. He taught me nothing last time, and he'll teach me nothing this time. Is there anyone else that can teach me?" asked Harry, Dumbledore could see how adamant Harry was, knowing he wouldn't budge on the matter. He sighed in resignation.

"Fine, I will ask at the next Order meeting if anyone will teach you." said Dumbledore.

"Thank you, sir." replied Harry.

"You welcome, Harry. Would you like me to tell Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger where you are?" asked Dumbledore as he got up to leave.

"No… no thank you, sir." said Harry, a bit to quickly.

"Are you sure your alright, Harry. Have you told your friends about the Prophecy?" asked Dumbledore.

"I'm fine, sir. And no, I haven't told them." said Harry, not keen to talk about the Prophecy, or anything that happened that night." replied Harry, hotly.

"I suggest you bear it in mind, Harry. I'll tell you who your Occlumency tutor after tomorrow's Order meeting." said Dumbledore, walking down the stairs and leaving Harry alone.

He'd decided that he wouldn't tell anyone about the Prophecy, partly because it would just attract more attention, Ron was prone to blurting things out, Hermione would just worry, fawn over him, then go to the library to look up spells, and more than likely drag Harry with her. But the main reason was, if he did tell his friends. Voldemort or anyone else skilled in Legilimency could find it out from his friends. No, he wouldn't tell anyone about the Prophecy.

Dumbledore must have been true to his word, nobody else had come to talk to him. He was thankful for that, he didn't know exactly how much to trust Dumbledore on his 'new powers' maybe he did know more than he was telling Harry, to test if Harry would come to tell him about any new power. Absent mindedly he thought about any 'talent' that might start to show itself. Immediately, he found himself thinking about Animagus. His dad was one, Sirius was one, even Pettigrew and Sirius had told him he was useless at magic.

He found himself thinking about what form he might take, the uses of being an Animagus, it was a few hours before he was abruptly shaken from his thought by the voice of Mrs. Weasley shouting that food was on the table, carefully creeping down the stairs, trying not to attract attention so it wouldn't give him or his hiding place away. There was no worry however, as he walked in to the kitchen and everyone was at the table.

"Ah, Harry dear. Come on, I've made plenty for everyone." gushed Mrs. Weasley, pulling out a chair between Ron and Ginny.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley." replied Harry. Sitting down and pulling a bowl of pasta closer to him.

"Where've you been all afternoon?" asked Hermione.

"I've been sleeping." replied Harry, as he piled pasta on his plate.

"No you weren't, we checked." said Hermione sharply, trying to get his gaze. Harry fought a frown before replying.

"I was in another room." said Harry. Hermione looked like she wanted to ask more questions, but stopped herself and got back to her plate.

"Want to play some chess later?" asked Ron.

"Maybe, I'm still a bit tired. Didn't get much sleep at my Aunt's." said Harry, now piling sauce on his plate.

"Why? They didn't do anything to you, did they?" asked Ron.

"No, I was just up reading all the time." replied Harry, much to the horror of Ron and the delight of Hermione.

"You crazy, mate? Hermione's been trying to get me to read for next year, I don't even know what subjects I'm taking yet!" he yelled.

"It never hurts to be prepared though, what have you been reading Harry? I'm really nervous for our O.W.L results, are you?" she said, quickly.

"Here we go…" mumbled Ron.

"She's been trying to get me to revise for my O." murmured Ginny. As Ron and Hermione started to argue. Harry took this time to eat as much as he could.

"Come on you two." snapped Mrs. Weasley, both Ron and Hermione reddened at being chastised. They ate in silence for a few seconds, Harry noticed Mrs. Weasley looking at him with a concerned look on her face. Then the front door slammed and everyone turned to see who would come through the door. A tired looking Tonks came through the door.

"Hello, Tonks." chorused a few people. Harry's head stayed down, pointlessly trying to avoid her from seeing him.

"Wotcher everyone, food smells great Molly." said Tonks, sitting down and helping herself to the food. It was a few minutes of rambling conversations before Tonks and Harry's eyes met, both of them immediately stopping what they were doing, which of course attracted attention.

"Alright, Harry." said Tonks, uncomfortably.

"Hey, Tonks." replied Harry, equally uncomfortable, at both the eye contact of Tonks and the situation it was causing.

"How are you feeling, after you know Privet Drive?" asked Tonks.

"Fine thanks, you?" asked Harry, concerned about how she was feeling after what had happened.

"Good, any.. you know side effects from…" but she was cut off from Mrs. Weasley.

"That's enough, Tonks." scolded Mrs. Weasley, Tonks started to reply but Harry countered first.

"I'm fine, Tonks." said Harry, much to the displeasure of Mrs. Weasley and confusion of Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Ron.

"Nothing, Ron. Come on everyone, eat up." said Mrs. Weasley in a high voice. Harry, not wanting to go in to the details silently agreed, stuffing his mouth full of food.

"It's about Privet Drive, isn't it." continued Ron.

"Ron, eat your dinner." said Mrs. Weasley, before anyone else could reply.

"Molly, they deserve to know what happened." said Tonks.

"No!" said both Harry and Mrs. Weasley. Everyone stared at Harry, saying 'no'. Confused and complexed looks on everyones faces, as they thought Harry would want to tell his friends.

"Why don't you want us to know?" asked Ginny.

"It's nothing." said Harry, avoiding all stares and continuing to eat.

"But, we…" started Ginny.

"It's Order business, Ginevra. Now, can we all just eat." said Mrs. Weasley, exasperated.

"But, we deserve to know if it's something about Harry." burst Hermione, nobody noticed the scowl on Harry's face.

"It's Order business, Hermione." scolded Mrs. Weasley. Even more red from being embarrassed, Hermione stopped talking and looked at Harry, as if to say he would let her know afterwards. But Harry didn't return the gaze instead, awkwardly looking at Tonks who was looking at him.

The rest of the meal was eaten mostly in silence, Harry finished as quickly as he could and after a second, quite small portion, headed upstairs before anyone could say anything. Mrs. Wesley was looking angrily at Tonks and Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all talking amongst themselves, before heading upstairs where they could talk aloud and possibly to Harry.

"Tonks, why did you have to start talking about Privet Drive." scolded Molly Weasley.

"I wanted to see if Harry was alright, after what he did, I think I have a right to be concerned." replied Tonks, angrily.

"Hermione, Ron and Ginny don't know about it, and now they'll start asking all over again." said Molly.

"That's another thing, Harry hasn't told them. I'd have thought he couldn't wait to tell them." quipped Tonks, confused to why Harry wouldn't tell his friends.

"Tell who, what?" asked Bill, who had just walked in, with Arthur following him a few seconds later.

"What's happened?" asked Arthur, noticing his wife was slightly angry. He and Bill sitting down and helping themselves.

"Harry, hasn't told Ron, Hermione or Ginny about Privet Drive." said Tonks.

"Not surprised, he hasn't told them about what happened at the Ministry." said Bill, who had sat down and grabbed an empty plate.

"You talked about sorts, didn't you?" said Tonks, referring to Bill's all night chat with Harry.

"We did, but it's not surprising. We talked about all sorts." said Bill.

"Even…the prophecy?" asked Molly, in hushed tones. As if someone might be listening.

"No, he touched the subject but he closed up pretty quick. Decided not to push it, especially after everything that had happened." reasoned Bill.

"You'd think he'd have told his friends though." replied Arthur. Everyone except Bill, murmured in agreement.

"Maybe he will, give him time. He'll talk to them, now he's here with them. By the way, Order meeting tomorrow." said Molly, as she started to clean up.

"So soon after the last?" asked Bill.

"Albus told me today, it sounds quite secretive though. So try not to let the children know." muttered Molly.

"They're always secretive, mum." said Bill, earning a scornful look from his mother.

"I know that, Bill. But, Albus even took me aside to tell me. To make sure Ginny didn't overhear. By the way, Arthur, Ginny needs help on her Muggle Studies assignment." said Molly.

"Fine dear, Tonk can you let Alastor and Kingsley know, I won't be near the Auror office tomorrow." said Arthur.

"I can tell them, you on more raids tomorrow?" asked Tonks.

"No, You-Know-Who is causing a storm in the Muggle World and we're looking on ways to improve how to track magical items. Found a few magical portrays around the Muggle Primeminister's location the other day." said Arthur, gravely.

"Think he's planning an assassination?" asked Bill.

"If You-Know-Who wanted the Primeminister dead, he could have killed him already. I've been asked to make a presentation on stepping up protection at Downing Street." said Arthur, proudly.

"Congratulations, we've stepped up protection on Fudge. Don't see why, useless idiot." muttered Tonks.

"The goblins aren't happy with him, Daily Prophet is reporting more and more stories on him. I don't think he'll be Minister of Magic at the end of the summer." said Bill.

"But with You-Know-Who back, who'd want the job?" asked Molly, everyone paused at that thought. It wouldn't be a job they'd want.

"Can't believe Harry, doesn't want us to know." said Hermione, as they climbed the stairs.

"Well he didn't reply to our letters when we asked him about it." reasoned Ron.

"But, what about every other letter we sent him. He didn't reply to those either." said Ginny.

"I don't know, it's Harry. He says he's fine all the time." replied Ron.

"But he's been through a lot, losing Sirius, whatever happened in the atrium and Privet Drive!" shouted Hermione.

"Harry, will tell us, when he wants to tell us. Speak of the devil!" said Ron, spotting him at the open door frame to his and Harry's shared room.

"Harry! What was all that about downstairs?" asked Hermione. But Harry, hardly heard her. His and Ron's shared room, was plastered in orange paint, posters of the Chudley Cannons, Quidditch Books, a chess board and pieces were scattered across the floor.

"What have you done to the place?" asked Harry, notes of disgust in his voice. But Ron didn't hear them.

"It's brilliant isn't it? Chudley Cannons on the wall, all my Quidditch books, just like home, it's great!" remarked Ron.

"This is Sirius's house, Sirius's house! And you just paint over it when he dies?" shouted Harry, angrily.

"Calm down mate, it's just a bit of paint. What are you doing?" asked Ron, Harry stamped over to his trunk, picking it up.

"I'm sleeping somewhere else." growled Harry. Leaving his friends, even more baffled and confused than before.

Harry walked, carrying his trunk. It was heavy, but in his anger he didn't really notice. He walked up the stairs, and found himself at Sirius's room again, the urge to go inside came again. But again he was too tired to deal with it, seeing another door close to it he opened that instead, closing it quietly behind him incase anyone had followed him. He turned gasped, it was a large bedroom, he settled his trunk down to one side and surveyed the room, it was clean, cleaner than he thought it would be. The floors were carpeted, a deep plush forest green colour, the walls matched the carpeted floor and the ceiling was a dark, deep brown. There was large, full length mirror on the wall, some wooden door were on the side, they sledded open and he gasped again, it was a wardrobe like closet. Nearly the length of the wall, hangers for robes, and even a few robes on their as well, and they looked unworn and a shelf on the top that he guessed were for pants. At the bottom, it was split. Half was a place for footwear and the other, small drawers for socks and underwear. He closed the closet up and looked at the rest of the room.

There was a sizeable desk, with drawers on either side and finally, there was a very large and comfy looking bed, with dark, midnight blue. One end was set against the wall, so it was faced opposite the door that entered the room and either side of the bed were small bedside cupboards, one of which had a small, silver alarm clock. With a little candle set on each side, there was also a bit of an open space to the left hand side that Harry could decided was a place for his trunk. There was a door on the other side, he settled his trunk down, his anger ebbed away as his curiosity got the better of him as he walked over to the door and opened it. It was a small bathroom, polished white tiles all over, lights embedded in the ceiling, the loo was tiled also, a dark blue with sparkly bits of silver reflecting and shining. There was a shower in the corner, and glass surrounding it so water wouldn't spray everywhere. A toilet, and sink in the other corner, a few shelfs that had a few standard bathroom items on them, soap, shampoo, shower gels, razors, shaving foam, even hair gel. Harry's face grimaced at the thought of that as it reminded him of Malfoy. On the other size was a bath, not a huge one but one that he'd fit into with ease, and instead of dozens of taps their was only three, which Harry still thought was one too many. He looked at the labels, 'Hot', 'Cold', 'Foam' He closed the bathroom door and looked at the desk, the drawers, and decided he wanted to look in there.

Their was a stack of parchment in the first drawer, complete with a bunch of quills and bottles of ink. In the second, a small pile of envelopes, half a dozen large candles, and three wax stamps with what looked like a coat of arms imprinted on the surface. It was a seal used to close letters, and he guessed the seal was the House of Black. In the third, which was twice the seize of the first two, was full off thin, worn books. With what looked like fictional stories on the front, they were ordered neatly, and Harry guessed their was at least fifty or so. A smile passed across his face as he saw the top title on one stack 'The Crazy Adventures of Garry the Griffin'. He closed the drawer with a promise to himself he would read a few of them sometime. He went to the other side and opened the first drawer, it was a blank photo album, slightly confused, he closed it and opened the next. It was empty, guessing he could find a use for it with his own things he closed it and opened the final drawer, which was again, twice as big as the others. This one was also filled with thin books, but the titles were different. Much different.

"'Phantastic Potions', 'Terrific Transfigurations', "Cracking Charms'" read Harry, to himself. They were small spellbooks, in all kind of categories, Transfiguration, Charms, Defence Against The Dark Arts, and some were more vague in their categories like Pranking, Curses, Jinxes. He smiled at some of the titles, as he started looked at the spine of each book, fliicking through them all. Until he reached the bottom, it was an envelope. With very familiar writing on it, Sirius's…

A/N - I've took into consideration about what people have been saying, to clarify to some of you, Ron isn't the usual, stuff your face, ignorant moron, Hermione isn't going to be a frantic and annoying person, and Ginny isn't going to be a jealous, childish girl. I'm going to develop their characters around how Harry treats them, their is still going to be friendship, but some things will happen that will maybe turn them against each other.

As always reviews are welcome, if I can get my total review up to, say… 35 reviews by… lets say July 6th - 10AM London time, I will upload another chapter on the Wednesday as well, big one. Like 7000+ words.

That's only like 25 reviews?

Next Chapter might feature… Order meetings? Remus Lupin? Ron, Hermione and Ginny finding things out? Occlumency? All of the mentioned? Review to find out!

AbolishedPenguinWriter


	5. More Meetings & A Depressing Day

Harry placed the letter on his desk, his mind was whirring. He could hear his heart pumping, he closed his eyes and his mind was filled with the image of Sirius, arching backwards through the veil. He tried to forget about it, getting in to bed as he was feeling exhausted. Emotionally and physically, but the images haunted him and he couldn't seem to get to sleep. Burying his head under his pillow, Harry began to cry…

His eyelids felt heavy, opening them made no difference. It was dark, his face was slightly wet on one side. He tried to move and found that the sheets clinged to him from the cold sweat of his body. Shivering slightly, he curled up. Silently knowing he wouldn't get back to sleep, he simply lay there, the silence was bliss and he was steadily warming up. His head was still buried under the pillows and even if he opened his eyes, all he saw was blackness. He didn't know how long he laid there, all he knew was he was oddly content. Wiping his face slightly against the sheets, not wanting to move his arms as they were tucked against his chest and moving them would allow the chill from the early morning of summer.

He lay there until his room had filled with the morning sunshine, and stayed in bed after that. It was still quite early when he decided to get up, dress in some old, worn clothes and head downstairs for breakfast. If he was lucky, he might be the only one there. These thoughts were scrapped when he entered the kitchen and saw Tonks and Moody.

"Morning." muttered Harry, Mad-Eye jerked slightly as he was half-asleep, his magical eye whirred on him as he reached for his wand. Seeing it was Harry, he relaxed slightly.

"Morning, Potter." mumbled the retired Order.

"Morning, Harry." said Tonks quietly, Harry looked at her stare and saw she was reading the Daily Prophet.

"Anything interesting?" asked Harry, as he poured himself a bowl of cereal.

"Depends, do you find the rebellion against Fudge and his government as an interesting topic?" she said, picking the paper up and sliding it over to him on an open page. It was a picture of Fudge, looking quite stressed and slightly scared as he was being harassed by a dozen or so witches and wizards. The picture replaying the moment he was escorted through the contingent and his bowler hat, jostling from side to side.

"Why are people rebelling against him?" asked Harry, sliding the paper back over to Tonks.

"Didn't get the papers while you were at Privet Drive?" asked Tonks. Harry only shook his head in response.

"Well, now the papers know that you and Dumbledore were speaking the truth. They kind of, instigated a backlash against Fudge. He's clinging on to power, and to keep people from actually calling for an election, he is introducing…how did he phrase it… oh, here we go, 'radical and effective ways to strategically combat You-Know-Who, Death Eaters and whoever else that supports them'." finished Tonks, Harry could detect a note of disdain in her voice.

"I take it, you think it's a bad idea?" asked Harry, although he wasn't sure why it would be a bad idea.

"What he says and what he's doing are two different things, he want to recruit more Magical Law Enforcement Officers, but the necessary qualifications for an MLE Officer are just Acceptables on three core NEWT's. He want to relax the standards on the requirements for becoming an Auror. He wants to half the training time to become an Auror, it's ridiculous. It's just going to end up with a bunch of inept, untalented idiots fighting against fully trained, malicious, Death Eaters and You-Know-Who. It'll be a massacre." said Tonks, angrily.

"Tonks, some of us need to sleep." snapped Mad-Eye, both eyes closed.

"Sorry, Mad-Eye." replied Tonks, flipping the paper over, and began reading the sports. Harry ate in silence for the next few minutes, helping himself to another bowl of cereal. Mad-Eye had began snoring, which annoyed Harry but the reaction from Tonks outweighed his annoyance.

"Merlins sake, Mad-Eye. Just go upstairs and sleep." shouted Tonks, Mad-Eye jerked awake in surprise, nearly falling off his chair. He merely glared at Tonks.

"Constant Vigilance, Mad-Eye." taunted Harry, which sent Tonks snorting with laughter. Moody's eyes narrowed, angry at his own phrase being used so brilliantly against him. He stormed out of the room, and it was several more seconds until Tonks recovered.

"So, Harry. Why don't you want Ron and Hermione to know what happened at Privet Drive?" asked Tonks, conversationally.

"Because, they don't need to know. And I don't want them to know." replied Harry, not liking where this conversation might be going.

"Why? Do you think they'll be angry at you?" asked Tonks, as she glanced at the weekends Quidditch scores.

"Yes, because they'd be angry at me." lied Harry, wanting to drop the subject.

"That's not it, you haven't answered to any of their letters. You must have known they'd be angry with you about that, so you obviously don't care about them being angry." said Tonks, trying to work out why Harry didn't want to tell his friends.

"Why do you care, haven't you got better things to be doing than work out why a sixteen year old, doesn't want to talk to his friends. Maybe we had an argument." said Harry, angry at Tonks. Like he wasn't used to people wanting to know everything about him.

"I care because you risked your life for me, you jumped in front of a Killing Curse for me. Nobody just does that for fun." snapped Tonks, flushing as though she had been told off.

"It's what I do, don't worry about me." muttered Harry, silence fell between the two. Harry started eating again, and as quickly as he could. Finishing off a few bowls of cereal to the noise of Tonks, turning the page of the paper every so often. He walked out of the kitchen, it was still early but people would start getting up soon. He was quite tired himself, having little sleep the night before. He was lost in his own thoughts as he automatically walked to the room he shared with Ron and nearly opened the door, edging away quietly, he almost stalked away. Avoiding the floorboards he knew that would creak and walked back to his room.

It was a few hours later, breakfast had finished but the kitchen area was still busy. And Mrs. Weasley was ushering everyone not in the Order out of the room, namely just Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"You know why you can't stay, now get out!" she shouted, slamming the door and making everybody in the kitchen wince at the sound.

"Don't forget the charms, Molly." said Arthur, who in turn looked at Fred and George, as did several other Order members. They both smiled meekly, as their inventions were the reason they had to use the charms.

"Sorry." they said in unified hushed tones, faces tinged with embarrassment.

"We've got more important things to discuss." snapped Snape, his voice sharp.

"Yes, we do." said Dumbledore, the chattering instantly died down. He carried on talking.

"Severus, anything you have to say?" asked Dumbledore.

"Obviously, the Dark Lord is infuriated at the failed capture of Potter. But as he is still… recovering. He has not unleashed his wrath, their are no plans for any major attacks that I am aware of. The werewolves are close to allying themselves, but talks with the Giants are apparently at a standstill." reported Snape, in a bored tone.

"When do you think he will be at full strength again?" asked Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"I don't know, it could be a week, it could be a month. But he seems to be regaining his strength more and more each day." said Snape, darkly.

"Is Remus still out talking to the werewolves?" asked Tonks, her voice full of concern.

"Remus is still talking with his contacts, but as Severus has said. The werewolves seem to be siding with Voldemort. I'll write to him later today, to see how he feels things are progressing." replied Dumbledore.

"Let me know if their are any significant changes." said Dumbledore, Snape only nodded in response.

"On to the next topic, Harry Potter. He needs to start Occlumency training.. again." stated Dumbledore before Snape interrupted him.

"I'm not teaching that idiot again." spat Snape, his expression was one of fury.

"If you'd let me finish Severus, Harry specifically asked you not to teach him." said Dumbledore, to the amusement of many Order members. Snape's face changed from fury to shock and back to fury, though his anger seemed to have multiplied several times.

"Little brat…" muttered Snape, earning him several frowns and scolds from across the kitchen. Snape merely rolled his eyes at the responses he gathered.

"That's quite enough Severus, now before anyone offers their services to tutor young Harry. I'd like to ask Bill Weasley, if he might be interested to teach Harry." said Dumbledore, much to the shock of the Order.

"Me… Why me?" asked Bill, who was as shocked as everyone else.

"You managed to talk to Harry when he woke from his ordeal at Privet Drive. Which I believe is more than his friends have managed since he has arrived. I think he trusts you." explained Dumbledore. Snape bit back a remark about Harry and sat, watching the exchange.

"I'll do it, I'll talk to him tonight" said Bill, shrugging his shoulders.

"Alright then, please let me know what he says and report on his progress at the next meeting." said Dumbledore, pausing before going on to the next topic.

"Next on the agenda, the Ministry of Magic. Minister Fudge is losing support, and fast. But over the years he has gathered enough favours to call in so that he can still remain in office. He's going to be a problem, the policies he's putting forward to combat the return of Voldemort are not going to be sufficient. It will take either a vote of no-confidence from the Wizengamot or complete public disapproval for another Minister. Ideas?" said Dumbledore.

"Couldn't someone just challenge him outright?" asked Fred Weasley.

"There is no credible candidate that would have enough support for a vote, anyone who did so would soon find themselves out of a job." answered Kingsley.

"The Wizengamot?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Cornelius has a few friends on the Wizengamot, and Voldemort has people in there too. They would not vote against outing Fudge if he is going to make it easier for Voldemort to take over." said Dumbledoe, who in turn looked at Arthur Weasley.

"The Wizarding public don't see him as a credible Minister, it wouldn't be too hard to push for a vote, would it?" asked Arthur.

"Any reporter that openly asks for the public to speak against Fudge could easily be convicted as a person with interest to commit treason. Especially with the corruption in the Ministry." said Snape, bitterly.

"I have a few musings on the notion, but for now let us just move on. I am still searching for a Professor for the Defence Against The Dark Arts position, I'd prefer another Order member on staff, I don't want anyone to tell me now, but anyone who would be willing to consider taking the position can owl me and I will meet with you. Unless anyone has anything else to talk about, I think that is all." finished Dumbledore, he looked around the room for anyone to raise an issue, his eyes fixed upon Mrs. Weasley and Tonks.

"Molly, Nymphadora. You have something on your minds?" asked Dumbledore, everyone either sat back down or stopped what they were doing. Having not expected anyone to have anything to say.

"It's about Harry." they both said in unison.

"Interesting, Nym…Tonks, old you like to go first?" said Dumbledore, kindly. Tonks cleared her throat before she spoke.

"I spoke to Harry this morning, he was up early, it was just me, him and Mad-Eye. After Mad-Eye left, I asked him about what happened the night before, we were all eating and I may have pressed the matter about Privet Drive. Harry hadn't told his friends about what had happened, I went on to say that they should know about it both he and Molly said 'No'. I asked him about it this morning and he tried telling me that his friends would be angry. I knew he was lying, so I pushed him. I know I shouldn't have, but I did. Anyway, he kind of told me off. Said… I should have better things to do, wondered why I cared. I said it was because… of what he did for me. You know, jumping in front of the Killing Curse. He said 'It's what I do, don't worry about me'. Tonks finished, her voice was full of concern and slightly emotional.

Everyone was either looking at Tonks, or Dumbledore. Both of their faces had stoney, grave expressions. Tonks however showing slightly more emotion, Dumbledore's no longer held the usual optimism and wisdom it seemed to carry.

"Molly, did you want to add anything?" said Dumbledore, after a few moments of silence.

"I just wanted to say, he's been talking less, avoiding Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Ron said Harry nearly hit him last night, something about what he'd done to their room." remarked Molly, her voice full of worry.

"I'll talk to Harry." said Dumbledore, finishing the conversation and the meeting, it left everyone in confusion and wondering what was going on with Harry Potter.

"It's not fair, you'd think they'd want us to know what's going on. With, You-Know-Who being back, and all." muttered Ron, he was laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling and throwing a worn, scaled-down Quaffle.

"We were at the Ministry, after all we did last year. It's a bit out of order." added Ginny, staring blankly at the wall.

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore has a good reason, when we're of age then we can all join up. They can't keep us from the meeting then." remarked Hermione, who was sat on what would have been Harry's bed, flicking through books that she had already read, dozens of times.

"Have you seen Harry, today?" asked Ginny, peering at Ron.

"Nope, not since last night when he went a bit mental." answered Ron, now spinning the miniature Quaffle around in his hands.

"He didn't 'go mental' Ron, he was just angry. He probably views this as Sirius's home, and doesn't want it to change. The fact you've… decorated it, annoys him. Thinks your moving on from Sirius." said Hermione, as she tried to think of something she could occupy her time with. She was agonising over the arrival of O.W.L results.

"Told you… mental." said Ron, laughing slightly as Hermione lightly scolded him.

"It makes sense, Ron." said Hermione, with Ginny nodding in agreement as she read through her pile of 'Witch Weekly' magazines. Silence fell between all of them, and boredom soon eased into arguments. Which soon led in to trying to find Harry...

Harry woke with a start, groaning slightly as he gathered his senses. His arm ached slightly, he moved his arm slightly. It was sore and quite stiff. He remembered vaguely, taking a book from his desk, laying in bed and reading it, he must have fallen asleep. He didn't remember anything about the book, he blinked slowly. His glasses had slipped slightly and dug into his face. Taking them off, he rubbed his face as he tried to wake up properly. He peered outside, it was still daytime, but he had no idea exactly what the time was, how much time had passed, he remembered arguing with Tonks. He remembered why…

His anger dissipated, as his stomach lurched in hunger. Not bothering to shower, he dressed quickly and slipped out of his room. The letter on the desk was the last thing on his mind, he'd had for the first time in a while a dreamless sleep, although he still felt slightly restless.

He walked as quietly as he could, not wanting to attract anyones attention, if he was honest, he felt like crap. Maybe if he had something to eat, he'd feel more awake, a bit of energy and he could go back to reading some of the books in his desk. He wandered slowly downstairs and into the kitchen, and saw it was just Molly Weasley in the kitchen. She seemed to be preparing a meal, not wanting to startle her he cleared his throat slightly. It didn't work, she turned around, startled by the sudden noise.

"Oh, Harry dear. Where have you been, Ron, Ginny and Hermione have been looking for you all day." she said, as she busied herself with charming a knife to peel potatoes.

"I've been asleep, didn't get enough of it last night." muttered Harry, pouring himself a drink of pumpkin juice. The sweetness was slightly sickly, but the chilled drink perked him up slightly.

"Well, tea is going to be ready in about an hour… unless you'd like to have something before then." she said, looking at Harry, noticing he didn't look well rested at all.

"It's fine, Mrs. Weasley. I can make myself something." said Harry, who took a small block of cheese and began cutting it.

"Alright dear, if that's what you want." replied Molly Weasley, eyeing him with pity. Soon enough, Harry had a simple cheese sandwich, and although Mrs. Weasley wanted to say it wasn't enough for him, she held back as she kept observing him. His entire demeanour seemed resigned, his hair was sticking all over the place but seemed to lack the life it normally had, his features were worn and darkened. It was quite disturbing.

Harry sat their, he almost felt Mrs. Weasley looking at him. But he didn't care, he was in a depressed state of mind, that's all he knew. And he wanted to snap out of it, but it seemed that it was much easier to simply stay as he was. Nobody seemed to be bothering. It was this place, he knew why Sirius hated it, it was the same reason he hated it. He was trapped here, if he left, he threatened the lives of others, but the as he thought about the few weeks he had ahead of him, and it filled him with anger and dread. He finished his sandwich quickly and drained his drink, he wanted to avoid any contact that was necessary, the last thing he wanted was people feeling sorry for him and talking to him in pitiful tones. He rinsed his dishes and left the kitchen before Mrs. Weasley could say anything.

He returned to his room, luckily not running into anyone else. He felt more awake now, and to combat boredom he picked up the book he had left on his bed. 'Dazzling Defences' and opened it, the boredom was took over as he almost robotically began drilling the spells and incantations in to his head.

It was a few hours later, his thoughts had been distorted slightly by the echoing sounds of people arriving for tea, his name being shouted, people finishing their meals and retiring to their rooms for the evening. He had only learnt the first dozen or so pages, they were quite complicated defensive spells. Shields that would rebound multiple curses and spells, conjurations that could be used to deflect or take the impact of a spell. And physical shields, the last one reminded Harry of the shield that Voldemort had conjured. He closed his eyes as he drilled the wand movements, into his head. Whispering ever so slightly, the incantations. His hand moving along, as he did this.

His thoughts distracted by the sound of footsteps that were nearby the outside of his room.

"Harry!" shouted a voice.

"You found him yet?" shouted a voice that sounded as though it was at the other end of the corridor.

"No, just checking so far." said the first voice.

"Is he hiding?" asked the second voice.

"How the hell should I know?" replied the first voice.

It was Fred and George, at least it sounded like how they talked to each other normally.

"Harry, Bill wants to talk to you. It's important." shouted one of the voices. Harry stayed still, he would come out of his room but he didn't want anyone to know where his room was. A few minutes went by, of absolute silence. He even resorted to looking under the door for any shadows that were outside of his door. He opened it, and looked down the corridor and saw nobody. He crept out and walked up the stairs. He wanted to a point that he was coming from somewhere else.

"There you are!" said a Weasley twin, Harry looked up. Both twins were coming out of a room.

"You were shouting me?" asked Harry, his mood was relatively the same. If he'd been more successful at learning the Defences and hadn't had such a headache from learning them, he'd probably be a bit cheerier, at least.

"Bill want to talk to you." muttered Fred. Looking around in an over-the-top fashion.

"And…it's a secret?" joked Harry, sarcastically.

"It's Order business, sorry to sound like such idiots." George

"You've always sounded like idiots." replied Harry, silently chuckling to himself at his own joke.

"Oh-ho, our investor still has a sense of humour it seems. Careful, we might try out of latest products, on you. And they haven't been tested yet." said Fred, with a daring tone in his voice.

"Whatever, where's Bill?" asked Harry, a bit eager to find out what this was about.

"He said, where you guys talked. That's all he said." replied George.

"Mean anything to you?" asked Fred.

"It does, see you guys." said Harry setting off to find Bill.

"Hey, Harry…" said George, Harry stopped and turned to face the twins.

"We wanted you to know, we're really sorry about what happened to Sirius." said Fred, somberly. It was a weird experience for, Harry.

"He was a top bloke, helped us think up of a few ideas even." added George, he was equally sad and meaningful as his twin.

"He was a marauder." replied Harry, stunning the twins. He walked away, smiling slightly to himself.

A/N - Sorry it took so long to upload another chapter, I actually had a Chapter 5 written but it accidentally deleted so I've had to write it all again. Luckily I had a blueprint written on paper. The following are a few responses.

Ferrugen - People who have been abused, are scared of the people who abuse them. And in this fix although I've hinted at abuse, none actually has taken place. But maybe some repercussions may occur.

ladysavay - The 'Time Of Change' is a slow development that relates to the Wizarding World, as well as Harry. If I just had the next Chapter be how Voldemort has taken over the world, it's to much. It's a gradual process.

To Fawlks, SimFlyer, perseus peverell, TriniRandy86, Hiphuggers2, Dark Blue Pen, flame55, ranvisha and the others… Thanks for your comments and your kind words :)

Please review is you liked, or even if you didn't. A review always helps out, and it fills up my email inbox with things other than things from Twitter.


	6. Talking To Bill & Boredom

Harry's smile stayed with him as he walked down to meet Bill, that was the way Sirius would want to be remembered. As a troublemaker, a prankster. He mentally berated and mocked himself for his depressed mood earlier, coming to his senses as he walked in to find Bill sitting in a comfortable, worn leather chair.

"Evening, Harry. Have you got some time to talk?" asked Bill, slightly tentative about how the conversation might go.

"Plenty, you alright?" asked Harry, he had liked talking to Bill the last couple of weeks. He treated him like an adult.

"I'm good thanks, how are you?" asked Bill, not sure whether to mention Harry's appearance.

"I've been asleep all day, to be honest I feel like a bit of a mess." joked Harry.

"Well you look like one." replied Bill, making Harry laugh.

"So… what's up?" asked Harry. Bill shifted uncomfortably in his chair and cleared his throat a few times before replying.

"Dumbledore… asked me to teach you Occlumency." said Bill, he said it bluntly but he didn't really know how to say it.

"Really? That's great!" said Harry, delighted Dumbledore hadn't tried to force Snape on him again.

"Your alright with it?" asked Bill, relief sweeping over his body.

"Of course, you'll be great compared to Snape." remarked Harry, a scowl crossing his face for a moment.

"Dumbledore mentioned that didn't want him to teaching you again." replied Bill.

"So, how did you learn Occlumency?" asked Harry.

"Gringotts insisted, I didn't mind of course. It's a useful trick to have, but some of the tombs and other places we examine have very… intricate defence systems. Some attack your mind and make you hallucinate or plant thoughts in your head that you'd never think off, Occlumency helps battle all kinds of mental onslaughts so I was happy to learn it." answered Bill.

"Sounds great, when do you want to start?" asked Harry, he was both eager and determined to learn Occlumency, he didn't want to be manipulated by Voldemort again.

"Well, I'm going to try and find a few books that I got from Gringotts that you can read over. We can have as many lessons as you want, I work until the late afternoons most days so say half eight in the evenings?" said Bill.

"Sure, I'm up for every night if your alright with that?" asked Harry.

"That's fine with me, gives me something to do instead of be bored around here." laughed Bill.

"Tell me about it." muttered Harry, a scowl crossing his face. Bill noticed it, he was going to ask but it clicked. This was Sirius's house, Harry must really hate it here. No wonder he was avoiding Ron, Ginny and Hermione.

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow? Meet here, we might need to find somewhere more private though." said Bill, looking around at how open the space that they were in now.

"There's loads of unused rooms in this house." replied Harry, still thinking about what Bill had said. He hadn't really thought about it too much, hopefully he could keep his mind off it but he really didn't like being here. Almost trapped.

"I haven't even had a proper look round, we'll sort something out. I'll see you tomorrow, Harry." said Bill, standing up.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bill, and thanks, you know. For doing this." replied Harry, he felt like a child as he said it.

"Don't worry about it, it's not a problem. If we're not careful we might even enjoy it." laughed Bill, talking as he left the room. Harry smiled at Bill's joke, gathering his senses he left the room he was in. He didn't know what he wanted to do, boredom had instantly hit him. He felt tired, but knew if he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. He sighed and almost resignedly decided to go upstairs and recap on his notes from Bill and maybe make some new ones from the books in his desk.

(Scene Break)

"Where is he?" ranted Hermione.

"We've looked all over the place, he obviously doesn't want to talk to us." grumbled Ron, sitting down. Himself, Hermione and Ginny had been all around the place looking for Harry, he was tired, a bit dirty from all the dusty places he had been and fed up.

"Doesn't it bother you?" scolded Hermione.

"It does, but I'm not going to drive myself crazy looking for him." replied Ron, annoyed at Hermione thinking he didn't care about his best mate.

"I just want to make sure he's alright, even if he doesn't want to talk to us. I don't know why he wouldn't but still, I just want to make sure he's alright." replied Hermione.

"He's not in any of the room on the third floor, or second floor. Well whichever, because we've searched all of them." said Ginny, collapsing on to the floor.

"Could he have left?" asked Hermione, biting her lip with worry.

"If he'd left, Dumbledore would know in a second. Some of the doors were locked, maybe he locked himself in a room." reasoned Ron, it seemed to satisfy Hermione. At least for the moment.

"What's he doing though? I mean, no offence but I'm bored to hell." said Ginny, looking straight up at the ceiling.

"Me too." muttered Ron.

"We could start studying for next year… it's N.E.…" started Hermione.

"Merlin, Hermione. It's the summer, it's supposed to be about having fun." said Ron, looking at her as though she were mad.

"Studying can be fun." mumbled Hermione, tinging red slightly.

"I can't believe how little there is to do in this place." sighed Ginny, still laid on the floor.

"With Fred and George running their shop and Harry missing in the house, their isn't anything to do." replied Ron.

"How much extra fun would their be, with Harry here?" asked Hermione, they were all silent for a few moments as they considered what she said.

"I can't wait till I'm of age." said Ron, thinking aloud.

"What has that got to do with anything?" asked Ginny, exasperatedly.

"Well… I just mean it's going to be better. Be able to do magic and everything." he muttered, reddening slightly.

"Whatever, what can we do?" asked Ginny, wracking her mind for something that might be fun to do, it however was also met with silence.

"Chess?" asked Ron, optimistically. Both girls rolled their eyes.

(Scene Break)

It was several hours later, everyone was either in bed, going to bed or stubbornly staying up for no reason. In Harry's case, he couldn't really go to sleep. Used to staying up at night time however had it's advantages, it was quiet, blissfully quiet. Although the odd creak was emitted from the ancient house, it no longer had thudding footsteps or people shouting that seemed to be the usual order of things. A candle was flickering on his desk, the soft light casting long shadows around the room. It was barley light enough to see his book, _Satisfying Self-Healing. _It was a basic to intermediate guide on healing yourself whilst in the middle of duelling. Although some could apply to be outside of duelling, most of the spells were designed to patch things up as quickly as possible. Whether that meant, temporarily numbing pain, stopping blood, splinting broken bones. They were designed to be done as quickly as possible, so you wouldn't be incapacitated for to long. He doubted Madame Pomfrey would approve of these treatments, as he turned the page.

The spells seemed easy enough to pronounce, and the wand movements were fairly simple. The book described healing magic being a science and more finesse than most spells, these were considered only to be cast as a kind of last resort as the after effects would make the healing progress longer, significantly so in some cases. And if a mistake was made, it could do a lot more harm than the initial injury. Shuddering at some of the injuries, he spent the night reading the book. Committing all the spells to memory. He grew tired in the earlier hours of the morning and fell asleep, and although his nightmares considered of appendages being torn and other body parts exploding. It was a welcome break from his usual pattern of nightmares and so he was content…

(Scene Break)

"They've got to come tomorrow." said Hermione, disappointed as the morning owls resulted in no O.W.L results again.

"I know…" said Ron, sarcastically. Earning him a glare from Hermione.

"Fred, George. When did your results come?" she asked.

"Blimey, I don't remember." replied Fred, turning back to his toast and marmalade.

"George?" asked Hermione, turning to the twin that seemed to be barely awake.

"I think it was around this time, ask Dumbledore next time he's here." said Fred, filling his plate with bacon.

"I can't bother him with something like this." said Hermione, almost blushing at the thought.

"I'll ask him for you dear, you too Ronald." snapped Mrs. Weasley, as she took dishes from the table and with a flick of her wand, they began cleaning themselves.

"Great, thanks mum." said Ron, muttering under his breath.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." beamed Hermione.

"Has anyone seen Harry this morning?" asked Ginny, entering the kitchen.

"That depends…" said Fred.

"What are you looking for him for?" finished George.

"Boys!" said Mrs. Weasley, all the Weasley family and Hermione reddened, none more than Ginny.

"Idiots, I just noticed there was no plates on the side like yesterday. Meaning he hasn't come down early, like yesterday." said Ginny, her face significantly red and her eyes glaring at her twin brothers.

"He's probably having a lie in." replied Mrs. Weasley, as she paced more bacon on the centre plate of the table.

"He slept all day yesterday, didn't he?" asked Ginny.

"Give the boy a break, Ginerva. He's been through a lot." said Mrs. Weasley softly.

"If the bloke wants to have lie in, let him. He deserves it." said Fred.

"You boys told him to talk to Bill didn't you?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes, mum." said the twins, in unison.

"Why does Harry have to talk to, Bill" asked Ron, confused.

"It's Order business." replied Mrs. Weasley.

"Not this again, Bill's my brother and Harry's my best mate. You can tell me." said Ron.

"You know I can't, Ron. It's Order business. And you know you can't know anything." answered Mrs. Weasley, sighing as she readied herself on where the conversation would go.

"In case what? I tell Ginny, or Hermione? Because that's all I'm going to talk to all summer, isn't it? It's not fair, all this top secret, Order business." shouted Ron, he banged his hands on the table and made the plates and cutlery rattle slightly.

"Not this again." muttered George.

"Ron, you know we'd like to tell you. We were in your position last year remember? You've just got to wait." said Fred, trying to be considerate.

"Shut up, George." snapped Ginny.

"Do you know how boring it is here, doing nothing all day, every day?" asked Ron, pushing his plate away.

"I'm sorry you three, but you know how dangerous it is out there. With… You-Know-Who back. Attacks are happening all the time." said Mrs. Weasley, they all heard the door open and close. Footsteps rushed to the kitchen. It was Professor Dumbledore.

"Morning everyone, have you seen Harry?" he asked, slightly out of breath.

"I think he's asleep, why what's going on Albus?" asked Mrs. Weasley, immediately concerned at the Headmasters demeanour and his apparent urgency.

"It's about Cornelius, I think I know a way to get him out of office." said Dumbledore, a smile breaking out on his old, wise face.

(End Of Chapter - Please Read Below)

A/N (1) - I know this is a really short chapter today, I just wanted to upload something, give some statements and ask some questions.

i) Would you rather have frequent short updates, or longer, less frequent updates?

ii) What are suggestions for new DADA Professor, would you like a new character or somebody who is in the story line. I know fics can fail quite easily, when they introduce new characters.

iii) I'm still deciding whether I should pair on this fic, or just have like one off encounters. Not a multi fic, just like. Harry and Hermione randomly kiss one night at Hogwarts after an argument or something.

4)…(fuck!)

A/N (2) - Some people didn't like the last chapter , basically all I was trying to do was show that Harry is going through some very real emotions, and when you lose someone close, it effects everyone in different ways. Some people it effects their entire lives, in other cases it can be years, months, weeks or days. Harry had had a moping, depressed, sad, stage now and nobody likes them when he's like that all the way through, don't worry, I'm still going to try and keep it as real as I can.

But I'd just like to say, I am going to write him as a bit of a badass, talented, character. The way I see it, he's got to kill a very powerful, talented wizard. He's not going to accomplish this from seven years at Hogwarts, he has to have some sort of extra training and that's what I am planning on doing, both with Bill and some independent study as well. He is not going to be an all powerful, amazing wizard though, he'll get injured, hit with spells, and more. I want this story to stand out.

Also, I've noticed that there are some spelling mistakes on the chapters uploaded, some of these are just glitches from chapters being uploaded because some aren't consistent with my actual documents. But some are human error, so I'll put them through spell checks online as well.

Please Read and Review, it helps me figure out what you guys think of the story. And if you have any other comments or ideas, write them down as well.

R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R

I uploaded this chapter three because I noticed their was no scene breaks, so I apologise if it caused any confusion.


	7. Remus Returns!

"Does anyone know where he could be?" asked Mrs. Weasley. They had been searching for nearly twenty minutes, Dumbledore had even checked the place where he had talked to Harry a few days a go and found it bare.

"We searched all yesterday for him, and we couldn't find him." said Hermione, frowning as she tried to think where Harry might be.

"Well he hasn't left the premises, I would know." said Dumbledore, a pensive looking expression on his face. Everyone was quiet for a few seconds as they each thought about Harry. All of them turned around as hey heard a door slam.

"Who could that be?" asked Mrs. Weasley, her open question was soon answered as a very worn looking Remus Lupin came through the door.

"Remus, I didn't expect to see you for another day at least." said Dumbledore, concern in his voice and face as he observed the appearance of Remus Lupin. His hair was matted and had what looked like small amounts of dirt layered into it. His face had traces of dirt on it also, as well as small cuts dotted around. His robes torn in some places and he had a noticeable limp.

"Well, I was kind of forced to leave." murmured Remus, steadily sitting himself down and rubbing his left leg.

"Forced to leave?" repeated Dumbledore, slightly aghast at what the implications might mean.

"The werewolves, were quite displeased when they found out about my whereabouts of the last couple of years. They felt I somewhat betrayed my kind." said Lupin, bitterly.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione, confused at what her old Defence Against the Dark Arts professor was talking about.

"Werewolves are feared in the wizarding world, we struggle to find work of any kind. The fact I've been a professor and associated with trying to hide my affliction makes other werewolves think that I'm ashamed to be a werewolf. Which displeased them to say the least." Remus seemed to grimace as he said those words.

"Have they allied themselves?' asked Dumbledore, his face was grave as though he was preparing himself at what Remus might say.

"So far? No, the packs I visited were quite split on the decision on who to side with. But I'm not particularly welcome, I have made some friends and contacts however." replied Remus, taking a deep breath and wincing slightly.

"Are you alright Remus? Would you like some soup?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Soup, would be amazing." replied Remus, smile on his face and genuine thanks in his voice. Mrs. Weasley smiled back sympathetically.

"What happened Professor?" asked Ron, looking at some of Lupin's more obvious wounds.

"I'll just say I was chased out when I didn't leave right away." replied Remus, taking his tattered robe of. The three teenagers gasped at what he implied.

"Greyback?" asked Dumbledore, leading to Ron, Hermione and Ginny's faces turning from shocked to confusion.

"No, he's visiting… him. Anyway, what are you doing here Albus?" asked Remus, it was a good question. Albus was rarely at Headquarters outside of Order meetings.

"You remember our conversation about Cornelius, I've thought of a way to oust him from the Ministry. It requires Harry's help, and unfortunately we've been unable to find him so far." replied Dumbledore.

"He's missing? He's still here though?" asked Remus, immediately his face was filled with concern about Harry.

"He's in the house, we just don't know where. It turns out Harry is quite skilled at hiding." smiled Dumbledore, it was reluctant but he had to admire that wherever Harry was, it was a good place to hide.

"And you've tried everywhere?" asked Remus, looking at Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"Yes, we haven't seen him in ages." replied Ron, thinking about when he had actually last seen Harry. When he had pushed him and left to sleep somewhere else.

"I think I might know where he is." said Remus, taking the soup Mrs. Weasley had just handed to him. It was hot carrot and coriander soup, with sliced, soft bread.

You do? Where?" asked Hermione.

"Thanks Molly, and it's secret, Hermione. Literally, I only know because I helped Sirius design it." replied Remus, his voice strained as he said Sirius's name. He took a slice of bread, tore it and dipped it in the soup. Not waiting for the soup to cool and placed it in his mouth.

"When was the last time you had a hot meal?" asked Dumbledore, concerned and amused at Lupin's eagerness to eat.

"A week, it's been mostly scraps." said Remus, his face sneered at the thought of what he had been eating the last several days. The others around him shuddered at what Remus had said.

"Can you find, Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, but I'm not going to drag him down if he doesn't want to come out. And, I want to talk to him first." answered Remus, his eyes watered slightly as the soup hurt his throat as he swallowed the portion.

"Alright then, Remus. I'd be grateful if you could do it as soon as you can. We need a new Minister, and we need one soon." said Dumbledore, leaving the room. His robes sweeping behind him.

"Professor, can you tell us were Harry is?" asked Ginny, softly.

"I can't Ginny, I'm sorry." said Remus, he turned back to his meal. Ron, Hermione and Ginny looked to ask more but a look from Mrs. Weasley stopped them in their tracks.

"Go on you three, leave Remus alone. He's had a rough couple of weeks." said Mrs. Weasley. The three left, all of them sulking slightly as they walked upstairs an back to inevitable boredom.

(Scene Break)

.

..

...

It was an hour or so later, and after two more portions of Mrs. Weasley's soup, Remus left the kitchen. Thanking, Mrs. Weasley as he did. He walked upstairs, he was in desperate need of a shower and a change of clothes. He walked to his room, and after fifteen minutes of bliss as hot water hit his body and washed some of the aches and all of he dirt. He observed himself in the mirror, the small cuts were nothing to worry about, the formidable purple bruise on his left side however was. As was the large wound on his left leg, when he had been thrown through the air, he had been unfortunate enough to land on a sharp tree stump. It had jammed into his leg, and looking at it now he was probably lucky he managed to escape. Running on adrenaline at the time he hadn't really noticed the pain, but just looking at the scarred leg made the pain intensify.

Taking a bandage from a supply kit under his bed, he wrapped his leg tightly. Dressing himself in some of the less worn robes he had in his small wardrobe, he took a cane that had belonged to Sirius's grandfather and used it to help support himself and alleviate some of the pain. It was a fine piece of craftsmanship, blended oak an mahogany, a smooth, sculpted orb like top made it smooth on his hand.

Remus almost felt the need to brace himself as he left his room, talking to Harry would only lead to an eventual conversation about Sirius, he had been busy lately. So it had been far from his mind, he hadn't felt the need to cope with it. He clenched his hand around the cane, tightly. His room was near to Harry's, and to some extent was under the same charms that he and Sirius had placed on Harry's room. Which Sirius had maintained it be next to his room. The extensive Charms meant Harry wouldn't be bothered unless the person knew where his room was. And only Sirius and he knew… to be accurate, only he actually knew.

Reaching the door, he prepared himself. He wouldn't open the door, since nobody knew his room as here, nobody had knocked before. Taking a deep breath he knocked, hard, three times. There was no immediate answer, waiting for several seconds, their was still no response.

"Harry." said Remus, knocking again. Inside the room, Harry stirred at the noise, groaning quietly, he dug his head under the pillows and buried himself in his duvet.

"Harry!" said Remus, saying his name louder and knocking louder. Waiting to see if he could hear any noise. Harry stirred slightly, he could hear someone calling his name. Grumbling, he opened his eyes. Waiting to see if he was dreaming or it was real.

"Harry!" said the voice again, loudly. The knocking made him jump slightly. He got up, he didn't recognise who the voice was. Quickly, he put on some shorts and a top and walked over to the door. Opening it, the sudden influx on the morning light made him close his bleary eyes. Hopelessly he held his hand up to block the morning sunshine.

"Morning, or should I say afternoon." said Remus.

"Professor Lupin?" asked Harry, his eyes straining to get used to the light.

"Yes, it's me. And please, Harry. Call me Remus, or Lupin. Even Moony." offered Remus, walking into the room. He smiled as he saw his and Sirius's handiwork once again. Even though it was quite dark in the room, as the curtains were closed.

"How… how did you know where I was?" asked Harry, winking and narrowing his eyes as Remus opened his curtains. Harry closed the door, walking to his bed and sitting back on it.

"It was more of a guess, turns out it was a good guess." replied Remus, observing the room quickly, he noticed a letter Sirius had written after completing the room on Harry's desk. He noticed it had not been opened.

"But nobody has been knocked on the door before." said Harry, awkwardly following Lupin's gaze.

"I helped design the room, me and Sirius… we worked for a few days on this. Whilst you were at Hogwarts last year. He was going to offer you a place to stay, permanently. You know, after you became of age." replied Remus, looking at Harry as he seemed to withdraw slightly as he merely mentioned Sirius.

"Oh…right." said Harry, he almost felt ashamed, if this was supposed to be a kind of surprise or present and he had just stumbled across it and moved right in.

"You checked everything out?" asked Remus, looking around the room pointedly.

"Yes, more or less. The books in the desk are great." answered Harry.

"You know, me and Sirius wrote some of those." said Remus, sitting down on the bed with Harry.

"What happened to your leg?" asked Harry, just noticing the cane Remus had in his hands.

"Well, I don't know if you know. But I was asked to find and talk to various wolf packs around the country. I was chased out of the last one, well more threatened." grinned Remus, easing Harry's worried look.

"Threatened?" asked Harry, noticing how Lupin had been tender on his left leg.

"I was beaten up, thrown through the air and landed on something. I'm going to go to Madame Pomfrey later on tonight." said Remus.

"How did it go with the werewolves?" asked Harry, wanting to know more about how it went.

"It went alright, it was the last pack that had a problem with me." replied Remus, disdain in his voice.

"I can see, you think they'll side with Voldemort?" asked Harry.

"I think for now, they're not going to side with anyone. Until someone acts against them." explained Remus, who had his eyes on Harry.

"You haven't read the letter, Sirius wrote?" asked Remus, trying to sound innocent.

"I guess, I just don't want to open it." replied Harry, sounding defeated.

"You think it might not live up to what you think it will be?" asked Remus. Harry merely nodded his head in response.

"Well, I was there when he wrote it. I can tell you it's not a 'goodbye' letter. It's more of a 'welcome to your room' letter." added Remus.

"You know what it says?" asked Harry, this time it was Remus who nodded.

"It's just after everything that's happened, I guess… I'm kind of angry." said Harry, his anger and emotions getting mixed up.

"When your fighting someone like Bellatrix, you can't joke around. Sirius was messing around when he was duelling, and she's the type of opponent you don't do that with." said Remus, anger also riling up inside him.

"I'm going to get her back you know, pay them all back. LeStrange, Pettigrew and Voldemort." spat Harry, his voice deadly.

"They're highly skilled witches and wizards Harry, you'll have to wait I'm afraid." responded Remus, walking over and taking the letter on the desk. He turned around to face Harry.

"And while your waiting, read this. But expect it to give you any answers, don't put any pressure on it." said Remus, throwing the letter to Harry. He snatched it out of the air, his green eyes, vivd with intensity.

"Dumbledore wants to talk to you, says it's urgent." muttered Remus, he opened the door, and lingered for a moment, as if he wanted to say something else. But he didn't, he closed the door quietly. Leaving, Harry with the letter.

A few seconds later, he tore open the letter. He just wanted to get it over with, unfolding the single piece of parchment, he began reading.

_Harry, _

_I hope you like your room, me and Remus worked our asses off for a few days. It's right next to mine, so whenever you want to talk, I'm not that far away. The children books, were Remus's idea. Said you didn't get much of a childhood, thought you'd like some of the old classics. He spouts all kinds of rubbish, but he's a smart guy. If I'm not around, you can always talk to him._

_Chances are, I've probably just told you about this room, and you went running off like a little kid. You've never really been a child, and neither have I really. I think that's why, I can kind of relate to the things you've been through, Harry. And I just want you to know, your never alone. Especially here, the place is always bloody full! But after everything calms down, we can live somewhere else, some place hot. Bahamas, maybe?_

_We can talk about it downstairs, _

_Love, Sirius_

Harry breathed out deeply, that was it. That was the last thing he would ever hear from, Sirius. He wanted to pretend it wasn't enough, that he deserved more than that. But he couldn't, he almost felt stupid for not reading the letter straight away, he had, subconsciously at least, built it up. As though it would solve everything and make him feel better. But the truth was, Sirius was still gone, and he still missed him. But he wouldn't let it get to him any more. He'd moped around for the last day or so and felt like a right idiot. He would get payback for what Bellatrix LeStrange had took from him, for what Peter Pettigrew had caused and what Voldemort had made his life into.

But for now, he still felt slightly tired. He'd been woken up in the middle of his sleep, and his room was slightly cold. He climbed back in to bed and allowed himself to drift off in to what would turn out to be, quite a peaceful sleep, at by Harry's standards, it was.

(Scene Break)

.

..

...

"How did it go, Remus?" asked Mrs. Weasley, placing another bowl of soup on the table for him.

"Thanks, Molly. And it went as well as you could expect it." replied Remus, his stomach only welcomed his fifth portion of soup. Having had barely enough to scrape by over the last few days.

"Poor boy, how did he look?" asked Mrs. Weasley, sitting down opposite him.

"Better than me." joked Remus, it earned him a slightly scolding look from Molly, gulping down his soup soaked bread.

"He looked, the same. On the thin side, as usual. He's just upset." said Remus.

"His eyes, yesterday. I've never seem them so lacklustre." hushed Mrs. Weasley, her voice full of concern. Remus thought back to his conversation, the sudden glare that had appeared as he talked about revenge. The fire behind them, he'd never seen Lily's like that.

"If I have to, I'll talk to him again." replied Remus, taking another mouthful of soup.

"Everything does seem to happen to him." sighed Mrs. Weasley.

"He'll pull through, he always does. It's Harry." argued Remus.

"I don't know, Remus. He hasn't been talking to Ron or Hermione. He's missing all the time, how did you find him anyway?" asked Mrs. Weasley, curiously.

"I'm sorry, Molly. But when I said it was a secret, I meant it. I can't tell unless, Harry wants me too." replied Remus, truthfully. This made Mrs. Weasley frown, which in turn put a small smile on his face. Several seconds later, footsteps were heard, bounding down the staircase. Ron, Hermione and Ginny appeared, looking expectantly at Remus.

"How was, Harry? Is he alright?" gushed Hermione.

"Can we go talk to him now?" asked Ginny. Ron kept quiet, but truthfully he was bored and wanted a break from the girls also.

"Harry is fine, we talked and I'm sorry, but I really can't tell you were he is. I think he may have gone back to sleep anyway." replied Remus, in an almost apologetic tone.

"It's not fair, he's our friend!" argued Ron.

"I'm sorry, Ron. But the charms in place prevent me from telling you. Technically, I'd need Harry's permission, but he's not up to talking much anyway. Leave him alone and he'll come talk to you." offered Remus.

"Why wouldn't he want to talk to us?" asked Ron, slightly hurt and the insinuation.

"We've waited for days now, he's never normally like this." said Hermione, worried about her friend.

"I'm sorry, but I'm sure in time, he'll be fine" said Remus, though deep down, he wasn't to sure himself.

"You sound like, Harry. He always says he's fine." remarked Hermione. Remus shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Next time you see him, can you tell him we want to talk to him?" asked Ginny, earnestly.

"I'll make sure to mention him." replied Remus, as he finished his soup.

"Alright you three, Remus has just come back from a very… exhausting trip. For the last time, leave him alone!" snapped Mrs. Weasley, the three teenagers turned around, slightly red at being told off and mumbling under their breaths.

"Sorry about that, Remus. With, Harry not talking to them and having nothing to do around here, do they're quite bored." said Mrs. Weasley, in an apologetic tone.

"It's fine, Molly. You remember the summer holidays. It's exciting at first, because their is no homework. But then you realise that with nothing to do at all, it gets boring with, Voldemort back. They can't even go outside without fear of something happening." replied Remus.

"I remember, I appreciate the chaos Fred and George created. It gave everyone something to do, but with them working in Diagon Alley things are a lot more quiet." said Mrs. Weasley, thoughts of her sons working in a likely target of Death Eaters was not something she approved of. She had pictured a much less threatening job, at the Ministry with their father perhaps. Bill, had least got a safer job at Gringotts. At least he wasn't running, Merlin knew where, raiding cursed tombs. Some of the letters she had received when he first started, had made her heart leap in distress. Their was only, Charlie who remained outside. Though it might be safer being out of the country at this time, he was still around Dragons.

"You all right, Molly?" asked Remus, breaking the silence that had fallen.

"Fine, Remus. Just thinking." smiled Mrs. Weasley, she took his empty bowl and began cleaning it.

"Thanks again, Molly. I'll see you at the next Order meeting." said Remus, turning to leave.

"Your not staying here?" asked Mrs. Weasley, in a surprised tone.

"No, to memories…" said Remus, drifting off mid-sentence. He turned around and walked, Mrs. Weasley was either to shocked or sympathetic to say anything to persuade him to stay.

(Scene Break)

.

..

…

Harry stirred, almost against his will he opened his eyes. The curtains closed but it was clearly still daylight. He turned over, and for a few seconds allowed himself to fully wake up, stretching his limbs slightly. Emitting a low groan as he did so, which soon developed in to a yawn. Groggily, he stood up. He had no idea what time it was, barely remembering what had happened before he fell back asleep. He mulled it over as he walked into the bathroom and showered, the cold water shocking him and waking him up, much quicker than he would have liked to.

Grumbling as he got out of the shower, he dried himself off. His stomach grumbled, eyeing the clock he saw it had just passed tea time. Hoping for some leftovers , he dressed and walked downstairs. In a considerably better mood than he had been in, he felt a pang of guilt as he thought about his treatment of his friends, he didn't want to be close to them in case they became targets, but he didn't have to lash out at them either. He wrenched the thoughts out of his mind as he walked into a near empty kitchen.

"Just woken up dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley, brightly. Harry nodded, and sat down the table.

"Here, I saved you something." said Mrs. Weasley, handing him a plate.

"Thanks, Mrs Weasley." said Harry, who began eating the food straight away, Mrs. Weasley glanced at him springily as he ate. Pity evident in her eyes. After a few minutes, Bill came in the room.

"Evening, Mum. Harry, see you finally got up. Here." said Bill, sliding over several thin, old looking books.

"If you read those by tomorrow, it'll give you a good head start. Understanding the subject is always better, and although books aren't the greatest way to learn. You can gather some of the theory and put it to practical use." said Bill, thanking his mother as she placed a plate in front of him.

"Thanks, Bill." said Harry, sincerely.

"No problem." replied Bill, it fell quiet and Harry was soon finished with his meal, full, he declined another portion, thanked Bill again and left to study. In his eagerness to study, he didn't see Ron walking downstairs until it was to late.

"Argh! Merlin, Harry" said Ron, picking himself up.

"Sorry, mate." said Harry, who got to his feet also.

"Where've you been the last couple of days? The girls have been driving me mad." said Ron, in hushed tones. As if they might hear him.

"Just been in my room, Sirius and Remus made it for me." said Harry, thinking Ron deserved an explanation.

"Look mate, about what I've done to that room. I'm sorry…" started Ron.

"It's alright, I over reacted. And, I shouldn't have pushed you. It was childish." replied Harry.

"Where you off to now?" asked Ron, glimpsing at the books.

"Just some extra reading, I'm turning in to Hermione" joked Harry, making Ron laugh.

"I know, Hermione can be pushy and everything. But if you do want to talk, you can talk to me. I won't make you, like Hermione. But you know she won't be satisfied till you talk to her, or someone." said Ron, patting Harry on the shoulder.

"Thanks mate, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Lots to read." said Harry, holding the books up. He walked off, sensing Ron might have wanted to say something else. He felt another pang of guilt as he walked on. Leaving Ron standing on the staircase, a concerned look on his face.

(Scene Break)

.

..

…

It was a few hours later, nearly everybody had gone to bed. Harry was propped up in bed, his head had a dull, pounding ache. He had read the first book, and while struggling to comprehend everything it said. He thought he had a basic understanding of it. At the moment he was reading, _'Starting To Protect Your Mind - Duncan Shields' _ The book explained everything much better than, Snape ever had. The immediate comparison he drew, was it took clarity and focus to start the path to become a 'fully fledged, accomplished Occlumens' as the book phrased it. The basics seemed fairly simple, calm yourself and try to have no emotions. If it helps, think about a singular image, a meadow, or something peaceful. This was were, Harry struggled. Unable to think of the last time he had been in any kind of peaceful environment, the only one that did was, Christmas with Sirius, but that brought up emotions, which was a bit counter productive as the book said to try and ignore all emotions.

Sighing, he wracked his mind. The hours dwindled by as he sat there, eyes closed, taking the occasional deep breath. Completely clearing his mind, he had gone with being on a broom. Flying through the air, a smile on his face as he imagined the wind whipping through his hair and the tingling feeling he got when he went fast.

It was soon breakfast time, he had read the books. He still had problems with some of the technical aspects, but he felt he had a much better grasp than he would have ever gained under Snape's tutelage. He got to his feet, dizziness washed over him and he felt light headed. He sat back down, taking a deep breath and closed his eyes again. He sat there for a few seconds more, getting up he walked out of his room. Only now realising, how starved he was.

He walked in to the kitchen, a few people were up. Mrs. Weasley greeted him and put a few sausages and strips of bacon on his plate.

"Harry, Professor Dumbledore is coming by soon. He wanted to talk to you." said Mrs. Weasley, smiling as she saw him eat heartily.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley." barely managing to speak, his mouth full of food.

"Did you read those books, Bill gave you?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I did, they are really helpful." replied Harry, too busy eating to really be paying attention. After more helpings of sausages and bacon, he finished of with some eggs and toast. Just finishing his meal when Dumbledore walked in the kitchen.

"Morning everyone, Harry did Remus talk to you yesterday?" asked the Headmaster.

"He did, would you like to talk now?" asked Harry, more politely than he had intended.

"If now is convenient." replied Dumbledore.

Harry stood up, thanked Mrs. Weasley and followed Dumbledore. Soon finding himself where he had talked to Dumbledore, a few days previously.

"Please, sit Harry." said Dumbledore. Sitting down himself, Harry sat on the chair opposite.

"Harry, I'm sure you are aware of the Ministry of Magic and the position it is in currently." said Dumbledore.

"Tonks, told me about it the other day." replied Harry, confused about where this might be going.

"Well, what she might not have mentioned is that Cornelius Fudge has enough favours in place that it would be difficult to remove him from office. Which is what needs to happen if we are to stand a chance against, Voldemort and his forces." said Dumbledore, waiting to see it Harry might see where he was going with this.

"What do you want?" asked Harry, bluntly.

"Harry, I know you hate, but the stance you have right now is admirable. The Daily Prophet, is on your side, as are most of the wizarding world now that they know the truth about Voldemort. A call for an election, a stand against the Minister from you. Would be the first step, a huge step towards changing the government. And hopefully, their would be no repercussions as you are not a ministry employee and therefore are not under Cornelius's authority. I'm sure it would be quite amusing." smiled Dumbledore, Harry did also as he thought about how the bowler hatted man would react.

"If you would want, you can write an open letter. Send it to the Daily Prophet. I can help, if you would like." said Dumbledore.

"I don't like it, I don't want to do it. But if it helps get him out of office and someone useful fine. But I want to write it… my way." said Harry, smiling what he would write.

"I'm not saying their will be no repercussions, an abusive message might ignite something more than an election." replied Dumbledore.

"I don't care, it's not like they can kill me." joked Harry, bitterly.

"Quite." muttered Dumbledore, a silence fell upon them for a second.

"The sooner you write the letter, the better." said Dumbledore, Harry nodded.

"What are you thinking off…" started Dumbledore, but he stopped as he heard someone screaming. Harry recognised who it was, quicker than was possible he tore out of the room. His wand in his hand. Sprinting through the house, he could hear Dumbledore behind him by a few seconds.

He ran, not stopping to open the kitchen doors. They crashed as he smashed through them, his wand high. Everyone in the kitchen jumped in fear at the intrusion, half of them began to draw their wands. He surveyed the room, everyone was looking at him.

"I heard screaming." said Harry, taking a breath. His blood pumping fast.

"Bloody hell, Harry. You've knocked the door of it's hinges." said Tonks, walking over to the door and pointedly showing how loose it was.

"You scared me half to death, young man!" scolded Mrs. Weasley, her face flushed.

"I heard screaming, who was screaming?" asked Harry. Only then noticing, Hermione. She was pale, and shaking slightly.

"What is it?" asked Harry, concerned at the state she was in.

"It's our O., they're here." said Hermione, her hand shaking as she held hers in her hand. He looked at Ron, he was unusually quiet and pale.

"Oh…" said Harry, putting his wand away. He wasn't really bothered about his results, although a nervousness fluttered through his stomach region. He almost laughed, he was about as scared as his exam results as a flobberworm.

"So, we're just going to ignore the fact that Harry just broke the door?" asked Tonks, in a teasing voice.

"I thought we were under attack." gritted Harry.

"You were very quick to react, Harry." said Dumbledore. Having arrived a few seconds ago, he was out of breath.

"Very, almost feel sorry for those Death Eaters now." joked Fred, making a few people smile.

"Fred!" said Mrs. Weasley, angry at her son for joking about such a thing.

"I said almost." said Fred, making people smile even more.

"You going to open your results or what?" asked George, Ron glared at his brother. Not wanting the additional pressure.

"Or shall we make more doors for, Harry to break?" teased Fred.

"Funny, you two. Come on guys, lets just open them." said Harry, taking his letter, he tore it open.

(Chapter Over)

DUN DUN DUN!

It's going to speed up a bit now, O.W.L results, Occlumency, Harry's Birthday, Diagon Alley, and secretive stuff also.

A/N

I see Ron and Harry's friendship as a see-saw kind of relationship. But you can't deny that they are close friends, after what they have been through together. I think to some degree, Ron admires and is in awe of Harry, and Harry doesn't see that. While Harry just wishes he was like Ron. Over the course of this fix, they'll fall out and such. And I've got something conclusive planned for them at the end.

Harry's relationship with Hermione, it's going to evolve in a kind of rivalry and phases of mis-communication. But again, they are very close friends. And I am toying with the idea of them having some sort of a fling. Not a pairing.

Read And Review!Read And Review!Read And Review!Read And Review!Read And Review!Read And Review!Read And Review!Read And Review!


	8. OWLs and Occlumency

_**Ordinary Wizarding Level (O.W.L) Results**_

_**Harry James Potter, your results are as follows;**_

_**Astronomy -**_

_**Theory - Not Applicable**_

_**Practical - Acceptable (A)**_

_**Overall - Acceptable (A)**_

_**Care Of Magical Creatures -**_

_**Theory - Exceeds Expectations (E)**_

_**Practical - Outstanding (O)**_

_**Overall - Outstanding (O)**_

_**Charms -**_

_**Theory - Exceeds Expectations (E)**_

_**Practical - Outstanding (O)**_

_**Overall - Outstanding (O)**_

_**Defence Against The Dark Arts -**_

_**Theory - Outstanding (O)**_

_**Practical - Outstanding (O)**_

_**Overall - Outstanding (O)**_

_**Divination -**_

_**Theory - Not Applicable**_

_**Practical - Dreadful (D)**_

_**Overall - Dreadful (D)**_

_**Herbology -**_

_**Theory - Exceeds Expectations (E)**_

_**Practical - Exceeds Expectations (E)**_

_**Overall - Exceeds Expectations (E)**_

_**History Of Magic -**_

_**Theory - Poor ℗**_

_**Practical - Not Applicable**_

_**Overall - Poor ℗**_

_**Potions -**_

_**Theory - Outstanding (O)**_

_**Practical - Exceeds Expectations (E)**_

_**Overall - Exceeds Expectations (E)**_

_**Transfiguration -**_

_**Theory - Exceeds Expectations (E)**_

_**Practical - Outstanding (O)**_

_**Overall - Outstanding (O)**_

_**A list of courses you are eligible to participate in, will be owled to you along with your annual school letter from your Head of House.**_

_**Congratulations on your results, **_

_**Griselda Marchbanks.**_

He sighed, it had been better than he had thought it would have been. A pip of annoyance lay in his mind as he saw the 'E' for Potions, he didn't intend on wanting to become an auror any more but it would only back up Snape's view on him as a dunderhead. He turned to the others, trying to see the reactions on their faces.

"How did you do, Harry" asked Mrs. Weasley, her eyes flicking between all three of them.

"I did alright, Mrs. Weasley. What about you two?" asked Harry, as they started to withdraw from their results. Ron was the first to recover fully, passing Harry his results.

_**Ordinary Wizarding Level (O.W.L) Results**_

_**Ronald Bilius Weasley, your results are as follows;**_

_**Astronomy -**_

_**Theory - Not Applicable**_

_**Practical - Acceptable (A)**_

_**Overall - Acceptable (A)**_

_**Care Of Magical Creatures -**_

_**Theory - Acceptable (A)**_

_**Practical - Outstanding (O)**_

_**Overall - Outstanding (O)**_

_**Charms -**_

_**Theory - Acceptable (A)**_

_**Practical - Exceed Expectations (E)**_

_**Overall - Acceptable (A)**_

_**Defence Against The Dark Arts -**_

_**Theory - Exceed Expectations (E)**_

_**Practical - Outstanding (O)**_

_**Overall - Exceed Expectations (E)**_

_**Divination -**_

_**Theory - Not Applicable**_

_**Practical - Troll (T)**_

_**Overall - Troll (T)**_

_**Herbology -**_

_**Theory - Exceeds Expectations (E)**_

_**Practical - Acceptable (A)**_

_**Overall - Exceeds Expectations (E)**_

_**History Of Magic -**_

_**Theory - Poor (P)**_

_**Practical - Not Applicable**_

_**Overall - Poor (P)**_

_**Potions -**_

_**Theory - Exceeds Expectations (E)**_

_**Practical - Exceeds Expectations (E)**_

_**Overall - Exceeds Expectations (E)**_

_**Transfiguration -**_

_**Theory - Exceeds Expectations (E)**_

_**Practical - Acceptable (A)**_

_**Overall - Exceeds Expectations (E)**_

_**A list of courses you are eligible to participate in, will be owled to you along with your annual school letter from your Head of House.**_

_**Congratulations on your results, **_

_**Griselda Marchbanks.**_

"Well done, Ron." said Harry, looking at Ron who seemed to be shocked at his results. Harry just didn't know whether he was happy or not, and the expression his his red-headed friends face didn't help either. He handed the letter to Mrs. Weasley who all but snatched it out of his hand.

"Hermione, you alright?" asked Harry, as she placed her letter on the table. Harry was the first one to reach for it, as everyones attention was either on Hermione, Ron or Mrs. Weasley.

_**Ordinary Wizarding Level (O.W.L) Results**_

_**Hermione Jean Granger, your results are as follows;**_

_**Arithmancy - **_

_**Theory - Outstanding (O)**_

_**Practical - Outstanding (O)**_

_**Overall - Outstanding (O)**_

_**Astronomy -**_

_**Theory - Not Applicable**_

_**Practical - Exceeds Expectations (E)**_

_**Overall - Exceeds Expectations (E)**_

_**Care Of Magical Creatures -**_

_**Theory - Outstanding (O)**_

_**Practical - Exceeds Expectations (E)**_

_**Overall - Exceeds Expectations (E)**_

_**Charms -**_

_**Theory - Outstanding (O)**_

_**Practical - Outstanding (O)**_

_**Overall - Outstanding (O)**_

_**Defence Against The Dark Arts -**_

_**Theory - Outstanding (O)**_

_**Practical - Outstanding (O)**_

_**Overall - Outstanding (O)**_

_**Herbology -**_

_**Theory - Outstanding (O)**_

_**Practical - Exceeds Expectations (E)**_

_**Overall - Outstanding (O)**_

_**History Of Magic -**_

_**Theory - Exceeds Expectations (E)**_

_**Practical - Not Applicable**_

_**Overall - Exceeds Expectations (E)**_

_**Muggle Studies -**_

_**Theory - Outstanding (O)**_

_**Practical - Outstanding (O)**_

_**Overall - Outstanding (O)**_

_**Potions -**_

_**Theory - Outstanding (O)**_

_**Practical - Outstanding (O)**_

_**Overall - Outstanding (O)**_

_**Study Of Ancient Runes -**_

_**Theory - Outstanding (O)**_

_**Practical - Outstanding (O)**_

_**Overall - Outstanding (O)**_

_**Transfiguration -**_

_**Theory - Outstanding (O)**_

_**Practical - Outstanding (O)**_

_**Overall - Outstanding (O)**_

_**A list of courses you are eligible to participate in, will be owled to you along with your annual school letter from your Head of House.**_

_**Congratulations on your results, **_

_**Griselda Marchbanks.**_

"That's great, Hermione." said Harry, looking up he saw everyone was still pretty much in the same state.

"Well done, Harry." said a voice from behind him, instantly he recognised it as Dumbledore's. He turned to face him.

"Thanks, sir. I'll go and start writing my letter." said Harry, placing Hermione's results back on the table and walked out of the kitchen. He was halfway up the stairs before he heard anyone talk again.

(Scene Break)

.

..

…

Back in the kitchen…

"Ron, these results are great. I am so proud of you!" gushed Mrs. Weasley, Ron was soon brought out of his comatose like state by a crushing hug from his mother.

"Mum…air." he gasped, making the twins and everyone else laugh, Mrs. Weasley reddened with embarrassment.

"Well, I'm sorry. But it isn't everyday your sons gets results like these." said Mrs. Weasley, almost squealing in excitement at how well her youngest son had done.

"Thanks, mum." said Ron, tinging red significantly, making his brothers laugh.

"I don't know what you two are laughing at, Ron has done better than the both of you put together." retorted Mrs. Weasley, making Ron smile, the twins stuck their tongues out at him.

"Hermione, how did you do?" asked Ron, taking a look at her results, his eyes bulged.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. That's amazing." said Ron, loudly. Who began handing her results around the room, everyone had similar reactions.

"You think so? I mean, I was kind of hoping for all 'O's" muttered Hermione, slightly embarrassed at her own words.

"Hermione, dear. Those are wonderful results, how about tonight I make us all a celebratory meal." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, you don't have to do that Mrs. Weasley…" started Hermione.

"Nonsense, you all deserve it." said Mrs. Weasley, who summoned a cook book and immediately began flicking through the pages.

"Where's Harry gone?" asked Hermione, only just noticing his absence.

"Harry is doing something for myself, rest assured Miss Granger his results are good." stated Dumbledore.

"Oh, Ron I forgot to ask. How did you do?" asked Hermione, taking his letter off the table.

They are great, Ron. What were Harry's results, Professor?" asked Hermione, turning back to her headmaster.

"He left his letter." said Ron, picking it up from the table, he read over his results.

"Whoa, he almost did as well as you Hermione." said Ron, slightly bitter but not enough to make him angry at Harry. He passed the results to Hermione.

"He did do well, didn't he?" said Hermione, sad that she had barely even noticed Harry as she was so anxious about her results. She only then noticed the door.

"What happened?" asked Hermione, making several people laugh.

"You screamed when you saw it was O. , Harry thought you were being attacked and blew the door off it's hinges." said Tonks, making a point to jiggle the door to show how loose it was.

"Oh…" said Hermione, her face even more red than before. She didn't even remember screaming.

"Well, we've got to be off. With all the excitement, we're a little late." said Fred.

"And we wouldn't want to disappoint any future prank artists now would we." laughed George, both standing up.

"Well done baby brother." said Fred, earning him a scowl from Ron. Saying goodbye, they left the kitchen.

"I'll be back later on today, Molly." said Dumbledore. Taking his leave moments later.

"Urgh, Patrol duty today, best get going or Kingsley gets annoyed." said Tonks, taking a piece of toast of the table and leaving. It had been the first bit of excitement the three teenager all summer, all three sighed as they realised that it had passed as they were again, bored with nothing to do.

"You three want your breakfast now?" asked Mrs. Weasley, they all nodded and sat down.

(Scene Break)

.

..

…

"Dear… idiots. No, too much… Wizarding world… no, to political." muttered Harry, he was writing his letter, although he resented being asked he decided that it did need doing as soon as possible. But he had no idea on what to write, his instinct was to ask Hermione for help but he didn't want to do that for two reasons. One, she'd take over the entire project. And two, it would sound nothing like he wanted it to sound. He spent the rest of the morning and into the afternoon, writing various introductions and ways to convey his points. He would start to get annoyed but immediately would implement his Occlumeny exercises. Sighing he took a break and got a drink of water, he tried to clear his head of every conceivable sentence he had thought of for the last few hours and read what he had already written.

_**This open letter is for everyone to know exactly what I think about the Ministry of Magic and exactly what is wrong with it. First of all, we have got a useless Minster who obviously thinks that it is a good idea to have more, less trained witches and wizards fighting than properly trained ones. Death Eaters don't care if you haven't been trained, they'll maim you, torture you, and kill you all the same. I haven't been reading the papers this summer partly because I have never once been quoted truthfully and honestly in them, and also because I'm not really interested in what 'The Weird Sisters' are up to.**_

_**I will take the first step and call for a vote of no-confidence from the Wizengamot and I call for it to happen as soon as possible. I also request an inquiry into Fudge's Ministry, meaning his supporters, advisors and his secretaries. As I believe that the corruption in this Ministry runs further than those innocent to believe otherwise might think.**_

He was more or less happy with what he had written to far. He was just trying to think of a way to finish it, he wanted something to shock them and that would cause people to take notice and create unrivalled animosity for Fudge. But he didn't want to use his own experiences as it would just cause him more exposure than the letter already would. It took him a while longer to word anything else before he decided on what to write.

_**I don't know exactly how many people actually know what I am about to tell you. I have bee told that what I am about to say has already been in the news. Basically, I told soon to be ex-Minister Fudge about the presence of Voldemort over a year ago. In that time all Fudge has done is try his best to cover this up and pretend it wasn't happening. In doing so this has allowed Voldemort to strengthen his forces quietly and now that Azkaban has been took over and the Dementors are doing his bidding and he is recruiting even more. Everybody must act together, if we are to fight him. And I believe that the first act is to out Fudge and his friends. Immediately.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Harry James Potter.**_

He read over what he had written,and did so several times, checking for spelling mistakes. After all it was pointless trying to start a mini-revolution and getting your words mixed up. Happy with it he carefully wrote it out, and did so two more times before he was happy. His hand was cramped, his head was aching and he felt mentally exhausted. He eyed the clock and realised he only had a few hours until he had his Occlumency with Bill. He yawned, he was tired as hell but knew of he fell asleep he wouldn't wake up in time for his lesson. He dragged himself of his desk and took the clearest and most well-written version he had. Torturing himself, he read it over again one final time. Knowing he wouldn't improve on it he left his room and walked downstairs and as usual in to the kitchen. Whatever was being cooked smelled amazing and his stomach grumbled. He walked in to the kitchen to find Mrs. Weasley cooking.

"Hello, dear. Looking for Professor Dumbledore?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes, have you seen him?" replied Harry.

"He said that he'd be back later on today. So he should be here soon. Would you like a snack before the big meal?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I'll just make a sandwich or something Mrs. Weasley." said Harry, pocketing his letter he began making a sandwich. Bill walked in just as he finished making his sandwich.

"Alright, Harry. You look tired." said Bill, looking at the shadows under his eyes.

"Thanks, Bill." replied Harry, sarcastically.

"You read those books" asked Bill, sitting down at the table.

"I did, gave me a headache but I think I've got the gist of things." replied Harry, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Alright then, meet here an hour after whatever mum is cooking up." laughed Bill, looking at the assortment of food that was stacked precariously around the kitchen.

"Your brothers O.W.L results came today, we're celebrating." said Mrs. Weasley, a tone of annoyance in her voice as she waved her wand in what seemed half a dozen paces at once.

"No kidding, how did he do? You get yours too, Harry?" asked Bill.

"Yes, me and Ron did alright, Hermione did ridiculously well but still seemed upset" replied Harry, finishing of his sandwich.

"He did better than Fred and George combined." beamed Mrs. Weasley. Pulling out the results from a pocket in her apron.

"Here are yours to, Harry." said Mrs. Weasley, passing his results over. Bill snatched them both up, before Harry could even reach his.

"What? I want to read them." laughed Bill. Harry rolled his eyes, and waited for Bill to finish reading his results.

"Nice, Harry. A good amount of 'Outstanding' grades" said Bill, handing over his results.

"Thanks." muttered Harry, slightly embarrassed at the praise. Mrs. Weasley and Bill turned as they heard somebody open the front door and come in. Seconds later, Dumbledore walked in to the room.

"Ah, smells lovely, Molly. Harry have you written your letter?" asked Dumbledore, Harry simply held the letter out in response.

"Thankyou, may I read it first?" asked Dumbledore.

"If you want to, Headmaster. But I'm not changing a word of it." replied Harry.

"Very well, you and Bill have your first Occlumency lesson tonight? Correct?" asked Dumbledore, looking expectantly at Bill.

"Yes, Headmaster." confirmed Bill.

"Good, I hope all goes well, Harry. Have a good evening everyone." said Dumbledore, leaving the kitchen and exiting quite abruptly.

"Think I'm going to go read those books again." said Harry, leaving the room before anyone could reply.

(Scene Break)

.

..

...

It was a few hours later, everyone had eaten and thanked Mrs. Weasley for an amazing job which embarrassed and put a smile on her face. Harry and Bill were idly chatting, waiting for their meals to settle down. Not noticing the looks that they were attracting from Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"What are they talking about?" asked Ron, looking at his brother and best friend talking.

"I don't know, why don't you go over and ask?" suggested Ginny.

"Because it looks important." muttered Ron, not wanting anyone to overhear him. It was true, they appeared to be discussing something important.

"Well why is he talking to Bill about it, why not us?" asked Hermione, a hurt tone in her voice.

"Let''s go ask." said Ginny, earnestly as she bound to her feet.

"No, Ginny… Ginny." hissed Ron, but she was already walking over.

"Bill… Harry, what are you two talking about?" asked Ginny, Harry and Bill looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

"We can't say." said Harry, slowly.

"Yes… it's something to do with the Order." said Bill, both of them nodding along.

"Your in the Order, Harry?" asked Ron, who had come over to get Ginny and overheard what Bill had said.

"No, it's just something the Order have asked me and Bill to do." said Harry, annoyed that his friends had come over and interrupted what had been an interesting conversation about the more technical aspects of Occlumency.

"So, it's something for the Order. And you and Bill have been asked to do it?" asked Hermione, confused.

"No, it's something the Order have asked me to do with Harry. It's not a mission or anything." said Bill, quickly seeing what might develop.

"Sounds like an Order mission to me." argued Ron.

"It's not…" started Harry.

""Why does he get to be in the Order and we don't?" asked Ron, turning to his mother and father.

"Harry's not in the Order." said Tonks, straight away. Having been oblivious to what had been going on.

"Well he and Bill are doing something for the Order." said Ron.

"No we're not." argued Harry and Bill in unison.

"Well that's what you said." burst Ginny.

"That's not what we said, Ginny…" started Bill.

"I want to be in the Order, if Harry can, why can't I?" asked Ron.

"I'm not in the Order, Ron. And I don't want to talk about it." said Harry, as calm as he could.

"You haven't wanted to talk about anything, we haven't even seen you the last few days." said Hermione.

"Hermione don't start." groaned Harry.

"She's right Harry, we've barely seen you." said Ginny.

"Give the guy a break, Ginny." said Ron, who saw Harry's eyes light up in anger and knew that he could blast at any second.

"I've been dealing with some things, and just because I don't talk about it with you doesn't mean I haven't talked about it. It doesn't mean I have to talk about it." growled Harry, suppressing his anger, his fist were clenched and as he breathed deeply and calmed himself down.

"You can talk to us, Harry." said Hermione, earnestly.

"Look, can we just do this some other time." said Harry, suddenly aware of everyone looking at what was going on between them.

"Yes, we can." said Ron, interrupting Hermione who was about to argue.

"And I'm not in the Order." said Harry, repeating what he had said earlier as he got his point across.

"Honest?" asked Ron. Harry nodded.

"Fine, but we'll talk later." said Ron, his eyebrows raised and waiting for Harry to agree.

"Tomorrow morning, I'll wake you up before breakfast." said Harry.

"That's another thing where have you…" started Ginny but she was dragged out by Ron, Hermione lingered, obvious she wanted to argue but left after a few seconds of fidgeting.

"Want to go do our lesson?" asked Bill.

"Yes." answered Harry, who stood up and near enough fled the room. They walked for a few seconds.

"Where do you want to do this?" asked Harry, turning and waiting for Bill.

"I've got a place in mind, nobody really goes there, that or they don't know about it." said Bill, taking the lead and walking up the stairs.

They walked up were Harry had walked a few days previously, right to the top of the stairs and to the dusty top floor.

"Here." said Bill, indicating to the room on the left hand side. Harry walked in the room, and Bill swiftly followed. It was quite a large, deserted room. Carpeted floors, painted walls and that was about it.

"Nice." remarked Harry, making Bill laugh.

"It's far away from everyone and it's spacious so it's good enough." replied Bill. They turned to face each other.

"Alright, we've talked a bit about it and you've read the books. You want to just for it?" asked Bill.

"Let's do it." said Harry. Looking in Bill's eyes, he prepared himself and held his breath. His mind was blank except for the feeling of soaring through the air.

"Alright, Legilimens!" said Bill. They stared at each other, and Harry felt the spell hit him. Bracing himself, he focused even more.

"Fuck!" shouted Bill, stumbling backwards.

"What? You alright?" asked Harry, suddenly concerned for Bill.

"What are you thinking of? I was blown right back out." said Bill, holding his head as pain ebbed slightly.

"I just think about flying, you sure your alright?" asked Harry, as Bill rubbed his head.

"I'm fine, my head hurts but I'm fine. Alright I'm going to try a little harder, so just re-focus." said Bill, Harry nodded and braced himself again, the spell hit him and he could sense that their was more force behind the spell. Concentrating on his memories of flying even more. After a few seconds he felt the spell break.

"That's good, that's really good. Better than I expected anyway." said Bill, breathing slightly quicker than usual.

"Thanks, this is way easier than it was with, Snape." said Harry.

"Well from what you've told me I'm not surprised. Let's have a break for a second." said Bill, rubbing his head. The pair of them sat down.

"Why is it easier?" asked Harry, after a few seconds of silence.

"Snape's a good wizard, no he's a great wizard. He might be an arse, but he's a bloody good dueller, and he is probably an even better Occlumens. Like I said, I'm pretty good and I can hold my own but Snape is one of the best in the country. And if he was going full strength, I'm not surprised you didn't have much luck." said Bill, rubbing his temple.

"How strong were you trying against me?" asked Harry, wanting to know how strong he was at Occlumency.

"Quite strong, about half. I started of low because I didn't know what to expect." replied Bill.

"Go stronger next time." said Harry, in a determined voice.

"I don't think so, Harry. It's a big step up, your doing alright now but full strength might be too much." replied Bill.

"It can't be worse than, Snape. Come on just try." urged Harry. Getting to his feet.

"Alright, but just brace yourself. If I break through, I'll pull out as quickly as I can." said Bill, twirling his wand and getting to his feet.

"Alright." gritted Harry, mentally preparing himself as much as he could.

"Ready?" asked Bill, slightly tense. Harry merely nodded and breathed in again.

"Legilimens!" shouted Bill, the force hit him hard. His mind instantly began to ache as the memories of the spell hitting him flowed through his mind. He felt himself struggling and cleared his mind and adjusted himself. Pushing back as hard as he could, he felt Bill trying the same thing. Harry clenched his jaw and felt his fingernails were digging into his palms. Bill surged as much as he could and Harry nearly faltered, he pushed back as hard as he could and felt Bill rip from his mind. His head pounded slightly, but soon began to soothe.

"Crap!" groaned Bill, it was slightly muffled and Harry looked up. He saw Bill, laid down on the floor, his head in his hands.

"You alright?" gritted Harry, rubbing his head and blinking a few times.

"I will be… when you pushed me out. It hurt." moaned Bill, one eye closed and his hands rubbing both temples.

"Sorry, I just felt you getting through." said Harry. Sighing slightly as the pain washed away.

"I felt me getting through too." said Bill, panting.

"It's tired me out though." replied Harry, sitting down on the floor.

"It will do the first few times, then you build a resistance to it. It's like being mentally fatigued." explained Bill, sitting up slightly. Silence fell between the pair.

"Harry, why does Dumbledore want you to learn Occlumency?" asked Bill, breaking the silence. Harry fell silent, he didn't really know what to say even how to even explain it.

"It's like a connection with, Voldemort. My scar, it hurts sometimes when he feels happy, or angry. Sometimes I can get in his mind, sometimes he can get in mine." replied Harry.

"Merlin, that's rough. Having a connection with him of all people." grimaced Bill.

"It's been fine this summer, he hasn't tried anything since he tried possessing me at the Ministry." said Harry, bitterly.

"Dumbledore told us about that." replied Bill, Harry flared his nostrils, anger coursing through his body. Dumbledore had just gone and told the Order, without even telling him?

"I think that's it for today, we can go again tomorrow. Get you used to it, but as far as that is. I can't really do much more." said Bill, groaning as he tried to stand up, he collapsed back down which made Harry laugh. It fell quiet between them again.

"Could you teach me more curses?" asked Harry, instantly he felt vulnerable and tried to hide it.

"I could, I will. Might as well, we've only been here for five minutes. I could tell you some now if you want?" said Bill, sitting back up.

"If you don't mind." replied Harry, also sitting back up.

"Don't mind at all, let's see… one of the first curses I learnt was how to deal with enchanted bodies that were used to guard tombs and relics. It's like a string of fire, you can whip it and it slices them in two. It's pronounced…" and Bill began listing curses for the next few hours. Harry tried to memorise all of them but soon excused himself and grabbed some parchment, ink and quill. They discussed the first six months that Bill had done at Gringotts and all the curses that was involved in those six months. They soon mixed in storied about tombs and then the additional spells he used whilst on location. Harry seeped in all the knowledge and they kept on talking as they had done the first night, way in to the early hours of the morning.

Perfectly oblivious, to the chaos that would ensue tomorrow.

(End Of Chapter)

A/N - For those telling me about my grammar, I hope that this is an improvement. I'm not going to do get a Beta, because I want to upload it as it's written and quickly.

Thank you for those who have reviewed, I can only ask for more and I hope the constant updates are keeping you happy.

Read & Review! Read & Review! Read & Review! Read & Review! Read & Review! Read & Review! Read & Review! Read & Review! Read & Review! Read & Review!


	9. A Ministry Meeting

_**Harry Potter Speaks Out!**_

_**The Daily Prophet has received an exclusive letter from Harry Potter that we think is the first step to dismantling Minister For Magic - Cornelius Fudge. As readers know, The Daily Prophet has been asking for the exposing the Minister and his faults for several weeks now. Ever since the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Names was confirmed the Wizarding World has been in outrage, as we learnt Harry Potter (currently waiting to go into his Sixth Year at Hogwarts) HAD been telling the truth all of last year. It brings Fudge under even more scrutiny as Harry says in his open letter 'I will take the first step and call for a vote of no-confidence from the Wizengamot and I call for it to happen as soon as possible' Harry goes on to request an inquiry of Fudge's government, specifically his 'supporters, advisors and his secretaries' This may be a slight at Senior Undersecretary and Professor of Defence Against The Dark Arts - Dolores Umbridge, who was rumoured to have animosity to Harry Potter and unfairly gave him several weeks worth of detention whilst he was only trying to help classmates and tell them about the return He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. **_

_**The prominence and public sway that Harry carries is inevitably commendable and as such has been wielded to demand a new Minister of Magic. He states no preference in his letter on who he would like to stand, but it is understood he would prefer a Minister who's priority is focus on capturing Death Eaters and You-Know-Who. As we reported earlier in the summer, it was confirmed that Harry Potter, along with five of his school friends FLEW on Thestrals from Hogwarts all the way to the Ministry of Magic to battle Death Eaters, it was even rumoured Harry Potter and You-Know-Who battled once again.**_

_**Minister Fudge was available to comment and stated "The hostility from Harry Potter is simply misunderstood and mis-directed anger, his enthusiasm for a new Ministry at such a volatile time shows that he still has much to learn about how the Ministry and the Magical Government works. His rivalry last year with Madam Umbridge is well documented however I can report that it was a record breaking year for Defence Against The Dark Arts which Madam Umbridge taught, with a unprecedented amount of pupils passing their O. with high grades. I am hoping that I can meet with Harry, so that we can discuss the issues that plight our society and can work past our differences. I invite, Harry to a private meeting at the Ministry today and hope that he attends."**_

_**It is unknown if Harry Potter has decided to accept this invitation, all we can say is he had our full support.**_

_**For a full details of the letter, turn to page 2.**_

_**For more coverage, turn to page 3,4,5**_

_**For details about, Harry Potter, turn to page 6,7**_

Harry put the paper down, he didn't think it would have been in the news that quickly. He hadn't had much sleep and to be honest was really tired, but he couldn't for the life of him get any sleep for some reason. It was still quite early in the morning and he was the first in the kitchen, The Daily Prophet has just been on the table when he walked in and it had caught his eye. He was a bit sleep deprived to grasp the entire column but what did stick in his mind Fudge's statement. About Umbridge, the slight about him having 'much to learn about how the Ministry and the Magical Government works' like it was his fault he was forced to live at the Dursleys, and now he was being forced to live here. He slammed his fists down on the table, trying to force himself to calm down. He walked upstairs before anyone else could come down and ask him anything, he was in no mood to talk to anyone about the article or his letter. He walked to his room and collapsed on his bed, he began recalling as many curses as he could from memory eventually falling into what would be a restless sleep.

(Scene Break)

.

..

…

"I told you, Hermione. He didn't come, why would I lie?" moaned Ron, they were walking downstairs for breakfast. Hermione seemed to have the impression that Harry been and talked to Ron that morning, and she had been left to sleep while they talked.

"I don't know, Ronald. Why would you lie?" replied Hermione, her tone sharp.

"I'm not lying, maybe he forgot." suggested Ron, though it slightly hurt to say. They heard someone walking from the kitchen, and saw Ginny hurrying towards them.

"There you are, I was just coming to get you. Get in the kitchen, quick!" whispered Ginny, not waiting for a reply and nearly running back in to the kitchen. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, confused and frantically rushed to see what was going on.

"…idiotic moron. Only Potter would be arrogant enough to publicly do something as stupid as this." sniped the voice of Severus Snape.

"Actually, Severus. I asked Harry to do this." said Dumbledore, a slight smile visible through his beard.

"It's a big responsibility, Albus. You think Potter's up to it?" growled Mad-Eye.

"I think, Harry is capable of much more than most people think. Just look at what happened at Privet Drive, and the Ministry." replied Dumbledore.

"What about this meeting, are you going to let him go?" asked Mrs. Weasley, in a concerned tone.

"I don't know, I'll have to talk to him about that. Has anyone seen him by the way?" asked Dumbledore, looking at everyone.

"Ron, wasn't he supposed to meet you this morning?" asked Arthur Weasley, noticing his son, Hermione and Ginny in the doorway. They all reddened as everyone in the kitchen turned to stare at them.

"He was, but he didn't" stuttered Ron.

"I'll ask, Remus to fetch him. He should be here soon." said Dumbledore.

"You've got to admit, it's pretty hard hitting." said Tonks, putting the paper down.

"While Potter lacks the finesse and aptitude of a real academic, it has caused displeasure amongst the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord." remarked Snape, his face twisted into a grimace.

"Why would they be bothered?" asked Fred.

"Because, Cornelius is almost paving a road for him and his forces. The suggestions of lowering MLE and Auror standards mean it will only be easier for them to be successful in raids or battles." answered Dumbledore.

"So, so someone who dedicated more training and funding to the Aurors and Magical Law Enforcement was in power. It would be more difficult for You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters." added Bill Weasley, rubbing his eyes. Tired as he had also got little sleep.

"Ah, Bill. I didn't see you there, how did…it go?" asked Dumbledore, picking his words carefully as he pointedly looked at Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"You three. Out." said Mrs. Weasley, rushing over to them.

"But, you've let us listen so far." protested Ron, as he was ushered from the room.

"Mrs. Weasley, can't we just st…" started Hermione, but the door was closed before she finished her sentence. Frowning, she stormed off with a fresh determination to find Harry.

Back inside the kitchen…

"So, how was Harry's lesson?" asked Dumbledore.

"He managed to completely block me out, I even used full strength. I nearly got through but he threw me out." said Bill, rubbing his head as the memory of his headache returned.

"Potter managed to do Occlumency?" sneered Snape, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Yes, and well. He told me a bit about your methods as well. Full strength and no instructions? Great way to teach." replied Bill, his tone full of sarcasm.

"The brat was incapable of basic instructions, it's not my fault. Probably expected it to be treated as the golden boy as he always is." spat Snape.

"Severus." cautioned Dumbledore. Snape reclined in his seat, attracting multiple amount of contemptuous stares.

"Is that all?" asked Dumbledore, looking at Bill expectantly.

"It's all me and Harry agreed would be said, he said of you wanted to know more to ask him directly. And I'm not about to break his trust." said Bill, folding his arms. Snape bit back a remark and Dumbledore leaned forward, resting his head on his hands.

"Bill, the Headmaster asked you to report about, Harry. It's only in his interest." said Mrs. Weasley, looking at her eldest son. Silently imploring him to tell Dumbledore more.

"Mum, Occlumency has a certain amount of trust involved. It would be disrespectful of me to openly tell all of you and while their isn't much to tell, I think it isn't really anyones business about the progress Harry makes in Occlumency besides, myself and Harry. Professor Dumbledore, if you want to know more about our lesson. You'll have to ask, Harry." said Bill, standing firmly by his decision.

"I believe, Remus is here." said Dumbledore, changing the subject as everyone turned as they heard the front door open. Remus walked in a few seconds later.

"You've seen the article?" asked Dumbledore as Remus sat down in a vacant chair.

"Couldn't exactly ignore it could I? Plastered across the first half dozen pages. All over the Wizarding Wireless Network, it's a bit brash don't you think?" asked Remus, taking a cup of tea from Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry said, if he wrote the letter he wanted it to be unedited. You can see why, it certainly gets his point across doesn't it?" chuckled Dumbledore.

"Albus, it's nothing to laugh about." scolded McGonagall.

"Sorry, Minerva." said Dumbledore, apologetically. Silently laughing to himself.

"Let us assume that this does spark a vote of no-confidence which it is likely to do. Who are the candidates?" asked Bill, looking around the table.

"Scrimgeour will put his name forward." said Tonks, straight away.

"That idiot." grumbled Mad-Eye.

"Amos Diggory, perhaps?" suggested Arthur Weasley.

"Likely, maybe Madam Bones. She has a lot of support in the Magical Law Enforcement." said Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Those seem likely contenders, I feel confident someone sympathetic to Voldemort may run, though their chances of winning are practically non-existent. I think we should approach a candidate that will support us and our endeavours. Kingsley, do you think Madam Bones would be approachable?" asked Dumbledore.

"I think any attempt to approach her wouldn't be very successful, though she may listen she will want to run things her own way." replied Kingsley.

"I'm friendly with Amos, I think he would be open to talk and discuss with you Albus." said Arthur.

"Amos is a nice fellow, though I think his chances would be slim against Bones and Scrimgeour." sighed Dumbledore.

"That leaves, Scrimgeour." growled Mad-Eye.

"I know you have had your differences in the past Alastor, I myself have no ill regard toward the man. Although that said, I have never really talked to the man after he graduated." said Dumbledore, his mind calculating what was the best option.

"He has got mixed support in the Auror Division, if it came down to it I think Bones would win an election." remarked Tonks.

"She's the best candidate, has the most support, brilliant in politics. Yes… Madam Bones does seem the likely winner." said Dumbledore, slowly.

"The Dark Lord has no real potential candidates, he has begun challenging those who agree with his cause to follow him outright. I think the most likely would me an Imperious Curse on a candidate. Of the ones listed, I'd favour Diggory. He is the most magically inept of the bunch." remarked Snape.

"I will arrange a meet with Madam Bones for tomorrow, Remus could you retrieve Harry in an hour or so. I think we should get this over with as quickly as possible, no matter how public it becomes." said Dumbledore, standing and walking from the kitchen, leaving the others to murmur amongst themselves.

(Scene Break)

.

..

…

"Why wouldn't Harry want to talk to me?" asked Ron, thinking aloud. Hermione had returned after a few minutes and it had been silent ever since.

"I don't know, Ron. Maybe he just forgot." said Ginny, she was bored out her mind for the umpteenth time that summer.

"What do you think he's doing with, Bill?" asked Hermione, a cocktail of emotion running through her mind. Confused at Harry's behaviour lately though the rational side of her brain told her he was just coping with Sirius. She was angry at him also, hiding himself away. She was also bored, Harry certainly did spice things up around here. Things just sort of happened around him, she was sure it would have been a bit more exciting these last couple of days, if he was around.

"I don't know, Bill works at Gringotts. It could be something to do with that?" offered Ron.

"Maybe it's something to do with Sirius, maybe he left something to Harry." said Ginny.

"Sounds about right." replied Ron, nodding along. But Hermione had a niggling feeling it was something more than that. They all heard the kitchen door open and came out just as Dumbledore walked out of the house.

"…Bill, I can't believe you didn't tell the Headmaster about your lesson with Harry." scolded Mrs. Weasley, the three teenagers all hunkered down and hid so they might hear more.

"I told you mum, I can't just up and tell him everything. Harry has a right to some privacy." retorted Bill.

"I know dear, but this was supposed to be something for the Order." replied Mrs. Weasley, chastising her eldest.

"Well I think it's more than that, I think he should be doing this anyway. You've seen what the papers are printing, what if they're right. What if Harry does have to kill Voldemort." whispered Bill. The three teenagers all gasped in shock, at the idea of Harry having to do something so inconceivable.

"Don't be silly, Bill. He's just a boy, leave it to Dumbledore. He'll figure something out." said Mrs. Weasley, all to jauntily back at her son.

"We both know that Harry will not stand on the sidelines, and after what he did at Privet Drive I think he can do more than hold his own…" said Bill, but he was cut off by his mother.

"Bill! Stop right there. Just because you have spent the last few years gallivanting around the world on adventures, risking your life for a few treasures does not mean everyone has that same daring streak." said Mrs. Weasley in a tone Ron and Ginny had very rarely heard. Ron, Hermione and Ginny heard no more as they heard Bill walk off and out of the door and Mrs. Weasley back in to the kitchen. The three were quiet for a few seconds.

"Blimey, haven't heard mum like that for a while." said Ron, shivering at the thought the last time she had used that tone with him.

"I didn't know The Daily Prophet were saying… that about Harry." said Hermione, noticing her hands were shaking.

"It's rubbish, how is a sixteen year old going to battle You-Know-Who. I mean he's just passed his O.!" remarked Ginny. The three of them fell silent, and it was Ron who picked himself up off the floor first.

"Come on, let's go somewhere. We get caught here, mum will go mad at us." said Ron, in hushed tones. The others agreed and got up, walking to Hermione and Ginny's room.

"Do you think Bill could be right?" asked Hermione, closing the door behind herself and sitting down on her bed.

"Come on Hermione, I mean we did alright at the Ministry but this his You-Know-Who. The only wizard he's scared of is Dumbledore, and look at how brilliant he is." replied Ron, sitting on the floor.

"I think it's because… well Harry defeated him when he was a baby. Maybe he just wants him out of the way." said Ginny.

"Ginny!" shrieked Hermione.

"I didn't mean it like that, but… well you know what I mean." finished Ginny, laying on her bed. They fell quiet once again, each thinking about Harry and Voldemort.

(Scene Break)

.

..

…

Remus made his way to Harry's room, unsure whether he would be asleep or awake. He knocked gently on the door.

"Harry." he said, knocking on the door again. He could hear grumbling and a loud noise.

"Fuck…" he heard Harry's muffled voice and guessed he fell out of bed. A few seconds later, the door opened.

"You look…great." said Remus, observing Harry's appearance, his hair was sticking out all over the place, his face looked worn and he appeared to be generally unrested.

"What's up?" he croaked, rubbing his eyes as he got used to the sunlight.

"Well it's early afternoon and Dumbledore thinks you should go meet the Minister of Magic. You've seen the article?" asked Remus.

"Yes, I saw it this morning. I was up half the night talking to Bill and I was already sleep deprived. I feel like hell." moaned Harry, narrowing his eyes as they adjusted to the sunlight.

"Where are your glasses?" noticing the imprint on Harry's nose.

"I keep falling asleep with them on, I can see alright out of them. Can't remember the least time I went to the… eye doctor, person." finished Harry, quite ungracefully.

"Optometrist?" teased Remus.

"Big words, can I go back to sleep now?" asked Harry, half closing the door.

"You don't want to go to the Ministry? You could get out of here for a start?" said Remus, stopping the door and looking at Harry.

"How did you know?" asked Harry, returning the gaze.

"I can't stand to be here, I can't say you do to. Especially from your peculiar sleep pattern and generally being anti-social." replied Remus.

"I'm not being anti-social, I've just got other things going on." retorted Harry.

"Harry… you've got to get back to normality. Sirius is…" started Remus but Harry cut him off.

"Sirius is gone, I know. Believe me, I know. And I know hiding myself away isn't going to solve anything, but I've lost people all my life. I have quite a good coping system." said Harry, cooly. Trying to shut out his emotions.

"I lost him too, and I lost your parents…" started Remus.

"But you knew them, I didn't. And Sirius, I had only known for two years. And he was the only person who felt like family. I've never really had a family, but I guess that's what it felt like. And now he's gone, and I miss him. Sure I do, and I curse my own damn luck that it has to be me that everything happens to, that it has to be me who is told where I have to be, where I have to go, what I should do. Everything! So fine, I'll go to meet Fudge and then I'll be brought right back to this… this place that Sirius was forced to stay in and now I'm being forced to stay here. And neither of us liked it here, so why should I have to come back?" shouted Harry, his anger boiling up inside him as he vented at Remus.

"Because Dumbledore knows what's best." said Remus, after a length pause. Harry suppressed a scoff of laughter.

"Fine, I'll be down in ten. Just let me shower." muttered Harry, he left the door open which Remus indicated as a sign to some inside.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you, it's just… I don't know." said Harry, taking off his shirt. He shouldn't have shouted at Remus, but he felt a bit better about doing so.

"You've not really been talking to anyone else." offered Remus, opening the wardrobe and flicking through the robes.

"Maybe, I would have only yelled at Hermione or Ron… What are you doing?" asked Harry, perplexed at Remus's actions.

"Picking out a decent robe for you." replied Remus, concentrating on the choices in front of him.

"Your offering me, fashion advice?" quipped Harry, before he could stop himself.

"Ironic, huh? I think you've grown more than you realise. Your nearly as tall as me, just need to fill out more." said Remus, eyeing Harry's thin posture.

"Whatever, I'm going for my shower." said Harry, walking in to the bathroom.

Remus looked over at the shockingly few amount of decent clothes he had in the wardrobe, most of them seemed to be fairly worn and oversized. Frowning, he took the best looking robe and closed the wardrobe and waited.

A few minutes later, Harry entered with a towel wrapped around him.

"You need some new clothes." commented Remus, as he looked out of the window.

"I've never had the time to get some." muttered Harry.

"Dursley's never buy you anything?" pushed Remus, looking at the scars on Harry's chest.

"The Dursley's never bought me any clothes apart from the ones I needed for primary school. The ones I have, are just old things from Dudley." replied Harry, walking over to the wardrobe.

"I can take you clothes shopping, you know when you go for your school things. If you want." offered Remus, he felt awkward asking, it was something Sirius should be doing. But he wasn't here. Harry froze for a second as he picked out something to wear.

"That would be great… as long as you don't pick anything out for me." laughed Harry, putting back the robe Remus offered.

"I'm not dressing up for this, it's nothing special." explained Harry. He picked out the casual clothing that best fit him and opened the door to his room, Remus walked out first then he followed, walking down towards the kitchen.

"Harry!" said a voice behind him, he turned around knowing who it was before.

"Hi, Hermione. Look, I'm sorry I've really got to get going." said Harry, turning to leave.

"Oh no you don't. Professor, can I borrow Harry for one minute?" asked Hermione. Harry looked at Remus his eyes begging.

"Thanks Professor." said Hermione, not waiting for an answer, she began dragging Harry.

"Hermione, I can't… I'm busy…" gritted Harry. But he was dragged in to her room, Ron and Ginny were inside also, he turned to leave but Hermione stood in front of the door.

"What?" asked Harry, his temper flaring.

"You said you'd see Ron this morning." stated Hermione, looking at Harry.

"Oh, sorry Ron. But with the Daily Prophet this morning and everything…" said Harry, drifting off mid-sentence.

"We haven't seen the article, but Ginny told us what you've done. Why did you do it?" asked Hermione, imploring him to talk.

"Dumbledore asked me and I thought it would be a good idea. Can I go now?" asked Harry, going to open the door but Hermione blocked him.

"No, why have you been avoiding us? Where have you been?" asked Hermione, pushing him further in to the room.

"I haven't been avoiding you and I've been busy." said Harry, trying to get past Hermione but then Ginny stood up and got in the way also.

"Busy doing what?" asked Ginny.

"It's none of your business." gritted Harry, he breathed deep and tried to clear his mind.

"Is it a secret, like what you've been doing with Bill?" probed Hermione.

"Yes it's a secret. Happy?" said Harry sarcastically, trying to walk past again.

"Just talk to us, Harry. Is it about Sirius?" questioned Hermione, Harry's eyes flashed dangerously.

"No, it's not and I really have to go." said Harry, trying to push past.

"It's like you don't even want to be here." said Ron, finally joining in the conversation and standing up.

"Want to be here? Of course I don't want to be here." spat Harry, with venom in his voice.

"Why not?" asked Ginny.

"Because this is the place that Sirius was trapped in, he hated it here and I hate it here." muttered Harry, his tone completely dead. It sounded so cold and callous, unlike anything they had ever heard Harry say.

"Harry, you have to talk to us. Please…" started Hermione, pulling him back as he walked past them.

"I don't have to talk to anyone, especially someone who can't appreciate the face that somebody might want to be left alone for just a couple of days." seethed Harry, glaring at each of them individually.

"Now, I have to go and get Fudge thrown out of the Ministry. Can I leave without being harassed?" ask Harry. The three merely nodded, and Harry turned opened the door and left them them in a stunned silence.

"Your back." quipped Remus.

"Not in the mood." snarled Harry, walking straight past Remus he turned and at the bottom of the stairs saw Dumbledore waiting for him, dressed in midnight blue robes.

"Ah, Harry. Nice to see you dressed for the occasion." joked Dumbledore, Harry rolled his eyes at the obvious joke which just made Dumbledore smile even more.

"Are you ready?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes." replied Harry, shortly. Still angry about what had just happened. Dumbledore put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a lemon drop wrapper.

"We're portkeying right to the Ministers office to avoid the reporters. He's expecting us." said Dumbledore, offering the Portkey out. Harry reached out and grabbed the Portkey and felt the familiar tug behind his navel. A few dizzying seconds went by and his feet slammed against the ground. Landing almost graciously, he focused his eyes and adjusted himself. The faces of Cornelius Fudge, Umbridge and Percy Weasley greeted him, the latter two stood behind Fudge who was sat at a desk. To the left he saw that there was a lady he didn't recognise with a quill and pad of parchment.

"Ah, Harry, Albus. You've arrived." said Fudge warmly, Harry noticed his face was in a forced smile, Harry smiled to himself.

"Cornelius." replied Dumbledore, shaking the Minsters hand which was then offered to Harry which he begrudgingly accepted but said nothing. He noticed Percy and Umbridge fight to say something. Looked like they were under orders to say as little as possible, thought Harry. Taking a seat indicated by Fudge.

"Now, Harry. I would just like to start of by welcoming you to the Ministry and thank you for agreeing to meet with me and talk things over." said Fudge, eyeing the lady with the quill and parchment who began writing.

"I'm not here to talk things over." said Harry, sharply. The smile on Fudge's face faltered.

"The Minister of Magic would just like to talk things over, Mr. Potter." said Umbridge, her voice sickly sweet as it always was when she was angry.

"Shut up." gritted Harry, his eyes narrowing the moment she started talking.

"Now see here, Harry. That is the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic." said Percy, irate and his face flushed.

"You shut up too." snarled Harry, making Percy's eyes widen in shock.

"Harry…" said Dumbledore, warningly.

"Now, Harry. All we want to do his to smooth things over and right some wrongs that may have occurred in the past." said Fudge, trying to get things back on track.

"Alright." said Harry, playing along.

"Is it true that Lucius Malfoy, a convicted Death Eater was one of your main supporters for the last few years?" asked Harry, taking pleasure in seeing Fudge falter under his question.

"And is it also true, I told you about Voldemort returning just over a year ago?" said Harry, preparing to go on and list his grievances.

"I couldn't have just willingly accepted the tales of a fourteen year old now could I?" argued Fudge, his temper also getting the better of him.

"I also supported, Harry in this matter." said Dumbledore, interrupting the pair of them.

"Yes, Headmaster. but your ongoing support for Mr. Potter is undeniable." said Umbridge.

"Like your O.W.L results?" asked Harry, wanting to get this off his chest.

"Well, as a matter of fact. Yes, my pupils O.W.L results are the best in years." said Umbridge, ending in a high pitch laugh that only angered Harry.

"What about the N.E.? Are they as conclusive?" asked Harry.

"The… N.E.W.T year as a whole did not reflect as well as the O." stuttered Umbridge.

"Funny that, what about the O.… how did the Slytherin House do?" asked Harry, almost laughing at the faltering figure of Umbridge.

"The…the Slytherin House… also did not" mumbled Umbridge but Harry cut her off.

"The Slytherin House did rubbish, you know for a fact I held meetings where we discussed and actually practiced magic, instead of just reading books." spat Harry.

"Now see here, you can't possibly be claiming you were responsible for those test scores." argued Percy, his face red with anger.

"Of course not, everyone was responsible for their own grade. I just found a place to help teach certain students. Ask Umbridge if she did, or did not discover our group towards the end of the year." said Harry, looking at a now furious Umbridge.

"Dolores?" asked Fudge, turning around to see Umbridge shaking in anger.

"I found Potter and a bunch of his friends but it was never clear what they were actually doing there." she seethed.

"Now ask her if she forced me to write lines that used my own blood as ink, if she sent the Dementors to Little Whinging last year, if she threatened to use the Cruciatus Curse on me." shouted Harry, getting louder and louder with each word. Umbridge paled suddenly, and her eyes were full of fear and looking to the left of Harry. He looked to his left and saw Dumbledore, positively quivering in anger. His eyes normally a twinkling blue were cold and hard like ice.

"You used illegal punishment methods… on my students?" bellowed Dumbledore, the air crackling, Umbridge began cowering backwards against the wall.

"You sent Dememtors to suck the soul out of Harry, just so you could silence him? You threatened to use the Cruciatus Curse against him." said Dumbledore, in a tone that Harry had never heard before.

"Albus, before you …" started Fudge, but he was silenced before he could get another word out.

"I'm going to call a press conference myself, in one hour. I will give my support to Harry. As I always will, and I will demand a vote of no-confidence, effective immediately. You know the sway I carry Cornelius, and your incompetence has gone to far. I expect Dolores to turn herself in to the proper authority before the day is out. I suggest you write a letter of resignation so you may still leave the Ministry with some dignity." said Dumbledore, coldly. He stood up and left the office, Harry stood up also. Shocked at Dumbledore's words, he begrudgingly respected and found himself in awe at the man.

"I'll say hello to your mother, shall I?" said Harry, smiling at the shocked and defeated look on Percy's face, Harry turned and left the office also. He found Dumbledore right outside, waiting for him.

"Thank you for the support, sir." said Harry, looking at Dumbledore.

"Your most welcome, Harry. I shall escort you back to Grimmauld Place, I doubt you want to attend the press conference?" said Dumbledore, his voice now even and calm.

"Not particularly… you can say I support you, if it helps." said Harry, it felt really awkward to say.

"Your support is all I need, Harry." said Dumbledore, taking another wrapper from his pocket, Harry touched it and soon found himself back at Grimmauld Place. His mood darkened as he realised where he was.

"Goodbye, Harry." said Dumbledore, who was gone before Harry could turn around.

(Scene Break)

.

..

…

It was the next day, Harry had caught up on all his sleep but was still unrested. The nightmares had plagued him once again, he had woke up in a cold sweat more than once. His eyes had dark shadows underneath, he looked in the mirror as he analysed his appearance. He wasn't wearing his glasses so maybe that's why he looked exhausted, his hair was as usual all over the place. It seemed longer than he thought it might have been, rubbing his chin he could feel the stubble that was barely visible. He kind of like it, he looked at his body. Remus was right, he was on the thin side. Not as thin as he usually appeared to be, it looked like he was slightly taller too. Shaking his head, he closed his eyes and rubbed them.

His lesson with Bill had gone the same as before, blocking all of Bill's attempts of Legilimency. He had felt quite proud of himself until Bill had surprised him and attacked his mind. It was several seconds before he forced Bill out, which resulted in Bill holding his head for several minutes. From then, they had gone on to discuss more curses. One in particular stood out in his mind as he decided it was a very effective curse. Bill nicknamed it a Severing Ribbon though it's actual title was far to complicated to write out, let alone pronounce. The wand movements were simple, as was the incantation.

"Sevorio" mumbled Harry, imagining he was holding a wand. The wand movements were to simply point at the object, and depending on the power a dark pink ribbon would hurtle out of your wand and hit a target. It could be through tree trunks, or stone. Or be used to incapacitate an opponent, it could be fatal if it hit someones chest or head.

He had purposefully kept himself out of everyones way, and had been quite successful. He had no idea what was going on with the Ministry but if he was needed he was sure Remus would come and find him. He only came out of his room for food and to meet Bill, making his own meals much to Mrs. Weasley's displeasure. But he had evaded pretty much everyone, it was the late in the morning now. Everyone would have either gone to their jobs or come back upstairs, planning on when exactly he should go down he was interrupted from his thoughts when a knock came on the door.

"Come in, Remus." said Harry, loudly. The door opened and Remus poked his head around the corner.

"Just thought you should know, school letters came today." said Remus, throwing a letter over to Harry.

"Thanks, Remus. Come in if you want." said Harry, turning away from his desk.

"You still look like hell." said Remus, looking at Harry's dishevelled appearance.

"Well that's strange, because I feel like crap." replied Harry, half-joking.

"Fudge resigned, a vote is being called for as soon as all candidates put their names forward." said Remus, walking in to the room and leaning against the wall.

"Don't suppose you want to tell me what happened?" asked Remus.

"Dumbledore not said anything?" said Harry, twirling his wand in his fingers.

"Not much, said you did well." remarked Remus.

"I did what he asked me to do, what did the papers think of it?" asked Harry in a bored tone, casually throwing his wand up in the air and catching it again.

"What do you expect? Various plays on the words 'Potter' and 'Politics' come to mind. But again not much detail, a few slips about your grievances towards Umbridge came to light. Did she really threaten with the Cruciatus?" asked Remus, not knowing whether to believe everything that he had read. Harry just nodded in answer.

"Blimey, she was arrested. Caught trying to flee the country." said Remus, smiling as Harry did so as well.

"Good, bitch deserves it." said Harry, before he could stop himself.

"And I don't know what you said to Ron, Hermione and Ginny but they said they want to talk to you." informed Remus.

"Figures." muttered Harry.

"Harry, you know what your doing isn't healthy. Locking yourself up, irregular sleeping pattern, I don't know what your eating but Molly doesn't seem happy." said Remus, looking at the stack of books Harry had on the desk.

"She isn't happy because she isn't the one making me food." replied Harry, looking at Remus.

"I guess… we can go to an optometrist tomorrow. Get your eyes checked out, how are they?" asked Remus, deciding to switch topics.

"Things are still blurred, but only slightly. I can read, write, your Remus right?" teased Harry, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Right, but they're just blurred? Might be able to get them sorted out permanently, I know Bill is having words with the goblins to fast track your withdrawals." said Remus.

"He said yesterday, asked him to get me a big one. I want to get a few extra things, you know clothes and stuff." replied Harry, nonchalantly.

"Right, well I'll leave you to open your letter. By the way, you might want to try 'Sixth Year Spells' It's a basic breakdown of all spells in the core subjects, you know. Charms, Transfiguration and Defence Against The Dark Arts. Might give you a head start to next year. But by the looks of things, you might not need it." joked Remus, pointedly looking at the ones Harry had evidently already read.

"Bill has been teaching me more stuff than that lot, they are good though. My head hurts just thinking about them all though." replied Harry, looking up to see Remus smiling. He looked at his letter and heard the door close, he felt a spurt of energy as he felt relieved and excited to get out of Grimmauld Place again.

(End Of Chapter)

.

..

...

Should Harry be able to take Potions? I want him to, and I have a good reason for him getting into the class 'Snape having to lower his 'O' standard to 'E' otherwise it would only be Hermione and Malfoy in the class.

Their will be a bit more action coming up in the next few chapters, but I don't want to spoil anything.

And as always...

Read & Review! Read & Review! Read & Review! Read & Review! Read & Review! Read & Review! Read & Review! Read & Review! Read & Review! Read & Review! Read & Review!


	10. Iverson Eye

It was the middle of the night, and again Harry was up reading by candlelight. His letter from his Head of House, Professor McGonagall had arrived earlier and it lay crumpled slightly amongst the many different parchments on his desk. Sidetracking himself from the book he was reading 'Sixth Year Spells' that Remus had suggested, Harry reached for the letter and read it for what must have been the seventh time.

_**Mr. Potter**_

_**Congratulations on your remarkable O.W.L scores, needless to say that I was personally quite proud of your scores. The classes you are eligible to take in the upcoming year are:**_

_**Care Of Magical Creatures**_

_**Charms**_

_**Defence Against The Dark Arts**_

_**Herbology**_

_**Potions**_

_**Transfiguration**_

_**You must select as least four and up to six subjects that you want to take for your upcoming N.E., here is a list of the books required for your sixth year and for the subjects you might want to take:**_

_**Care Of Magical Creatures**_

_**Belligerent Beasts and Chilling Creatures - Petr. Gassu**_

_**Charms**_

_**Quintessence: A Quest - Galatea. Sheaben**_

_**Defence Against The Dark Arts**_

_**Confrontational Curses And Counters - Qunitin. Trimble**_

_**Herbology**_

_**Magical Plants And Their Properties - Herbert. Virdit**_

_**Potions**_

_**Advanced Potion Making - Libatius. Borage**_

_**Transfiguration**_

_**Advanced Transfigurations And Transformations - Pacque. Wolfenstein**_

_**A list of uniform requirements are also included.**_

_**Sincerely Professor Minerva McGonagall.**_

_**P.S Your Quidditch ban has been revoked, and I am instating you as Quidditch Captain. Congratulations, and I hope to see the cup in my office the same time next year Mr. Potter.**_

Harry smiled to himself, happy at the news of being able to play Quidditch again next year and the face he was Quidditch Captain. He returned to the book Remus had suggested and wearily began reading again, his head ached slightly as he tried to concentrate on the words. The only reason he was reading so much was because he had nothing better to do, he had no idea how Hermione was able to read hours on end because his eyes and brain hurt after just a day of it all. Standing up, he walked over to his bathroom and splashed some water in his face in an effort to wake him up.

He walked back over to his desk and sat down, putting his head on the desk and on to the open pages of the book he was reading. He just wanted to rest his eyes for a minute or so, but was soon fast asleep.

(Scene Break)

.

..

…

"Fuck! Son of a bitch!" hissed Harry, rubbing his neck as a harp pain went through it. No matter how much he had practiced Occlumency he still kept having the recurring nightmares, his mothers scream, Cedric's lifeless body, Sirius flaying backwards. He winced, shaking his head as he wrenched his thoughts to something else. He looked at the curtains, the orange glow that seeped through the curtains told him it was at least morning.

"Harry!" came the loud but muffled voice of Remus, knocking on the door hard.

"Come in, come in…" said Harry wearily, standing up. He had fallen asleep at his desk and was still in his clothes, he stretched and immediately regretted it as his back was stiff. The door opened and Remus walked in.

"I said we'd meet the Weasley's there, they left thirty minutes ago." said Remus, looking at his watch.

"Oh right, it's Diagon Alley today. I forgot." said Harry, wincing as Remus wrenched the curtains open. He hazily remembered his conversation with Remus yesterday.

"Did I wake you up? Your wearing clothes." remarked Remus, looking at Harry.

"Yes, I fell asleep on the desk." said Harry. Remus wanted to say something but didn't fancy a repeat of yesterdays rant.

"We can go another time…" offered Remus, observing Harry as he woke up.

"I'm fine… it just… give me twenty minutes and I'll be ready." grumbled Harry.

"Alright, I'll leave your Gringotts money on your bed. You optometry appointment is first, we were supposed to go clothe shopping before but I guess we can do it after. Just have to make something up." yelled Remus, as Harry walked into the bathroom to shower.

"Tell them I overslept, I don't care." shouted Harry, the sound of running water started. Remus pulled out a bag from his robe, it was charmed to be internally expanded and featherlight by Bill and Remus had no idea how much was in there. Placing it on the bed though he heard coins rattle around loudly.

Harry walked down just under twenty minutes later, his hair still wet and a sudden eagerness to leave as soon as he could, a quick portkey later and he found himself in an unfamiliar looking, dust, near abandoned tavern. A portly man stood behind the bar, wiping a glass. He looked up and gave them a stiff nod. Harry eyed a lime green looking beverage that appeared to be smouldering slightly, his grimace was caught by the drinker who sneered at Harry in return.

"Uh… Remus, where are we exactly?" muttered Harry, looking at the other patrons.

"It's called The Hole, used to come here a lot when I was younger. And we might not exactly be in Diagon Alley." replied Remus, his voice equally low.

"Knockturn?" queried Harry, looking at Remus who just nodded in reply.

"Ah, explains it." muttered Harry, watching an hunched over figure approach the bar.

"Come on, the optician's place isn't to far. Then we can go, don't tell anyone I brought you here. They don't exactly approve, especially now with…him back." said Remus, in a low voice. They walked out of the bar and took a left, Harry kind of recognised this place. He got lost here in the summer after his third year.

"Harry!" hissed Remus, Harry snapped out of his thoughts, realising he had stopped still.

"Calm down, Remus. Not like anythings going to happen." replied Harry, cockily. He caught up to Remus and walked along side him, after a few minutes walking they stopped in of a shop.

"Looks like it's closed." joked Harry, the window was covered by some curtains and the door looked like it would fall off if they even knocked.

"Iverson's always looks like this." said Remus, slowly opening the door. Harry rolled his eyes and followed in behind him.

"Ive?" said Remus, the inside was empty. A mirror on one wall, a potted plant on the other and a counter. That was about it.

"Ive? You know this guy?" asked Harry.

"Was a few years below me at Hogwarts, Ravenclaw. Smart as hell." replied Harry. They heard footsteps and turned to see a small, thin man come out of a doorway.

"Remus, how are you doing? Who've you brought with you?" asked the man, his voice was lower than what Harry expected.

"Ive, this is Harry. Harry, this is Ive." said Remus, they shook hands and Iverson laughed nervously.

"Harry Potter huh? Suppose you hear this all the time but you've got your mothers eyes." said the man, looking at Harry.

"They do." replied Harry, shortly.

"Ive, Harry here needs his eyes looking at. You got my owl?" asked Remus.

"Of course, let me just have a look. Have you brought your glasses with you?" asked Iverson, walking up to Harry.

"Yes, but they don't exactly work now. I've had them for a few years." said Harry, handing the man his glasses from his pocket.

"When was the last time you had a check up?" asked Iverson, taking the glasses and inspecting them.

"A few years, at least." muttered Harry, not wanting to tell this relative stranger as much as he had to.

"Crickey, no wonder they aren't working. Come on in the back, I'll find something." said Iverson, walking off in to the back. Harry and Remus followed.

"Alastor is still using that…thing you made him." remarked Remus, walking behind Harry.

"That thing, took a month of work." said Iverson, his head buried in a cabinet.

"Whatever, did you have to make it so…creepy?" replied Remus.

"I charmed it the way Alastor wanted me to, he's had no complaints. Has he?" stated Iverson, withdrawing himself. He now held several various sized bottles and a stack of glasses cases.

"First thing I want to do, is examine your eyes. Check the sensitivity to light…" murmured Iverson, withdrawing his wand.

"Alright." said Harry, wearily. Not liking the face the tip of a wand would be so close to his eyes. After just a few minutes or so, Harry was blinking rapidly and seeing spots from the amount of 'Lumos' spells that had been cast near his eyes.

"Everything seems fine, I think what would be best, in these times at least would be to eliminate the need for glasses completely. A few drops of Focus Faucet, some eyedrops to take with you and your eyesight should be fine by this time next week. That is, if you want?" asked Iverson, putting some of the bottles he had away. Harry glanced at Remus and then back at Iverson.

"How much will it cost?" asked Harry.

"Well… with the old friend discount. Call it seventy galleons." said Iverson. Harry nodded, and after being sat down in a chair held his head back and waited for the drops.

"Now, this may sting a pinch. One in each eye, then some Clearing Solution. Ready?" Harry didn't have a time to respond as the first drop hit his left eye. It did sting, it stung like hell. Like lemon juice. Biting back an insult he waited for the other, his left eye still burning slightly when the drop hit his right eye.

"Alright, that's the unpleasantness out of the way. Now, for the Clearing Solution. This is much soother." said Iverson, waiting for Harry to adjust himself. After the Clearing Solution hit, his eyes still burned slightly. And everything was blurry, really blurry.

"You'll have to wear these, to protect your eyes from light sensitivity for the next few hours. And here are some Dilution Drops, you will need to use those, one drop, four times a day with roughly three hours in-between." said Iverson, handing them to Harry who promptly dropped them.

"Maybe, Remus should hold on to these." muttered Iverson, picking them up and passing them to Remus.

"Remus, can you count out the money please." said Harry, retrieving his money pouch and handing it out in to thin air.

"I can, maybe we should just get your books today. No point in buying clothes if you can't see what your getting." said Remus, taking the pouch.

"Maybe, but can we at least stay in Diagon Alley, or Knockturn Alley. Just for a while?" asked Harry.

"I guess so. Here, I'll put these glasses on you. It's bright out so you'll need them." said Remus, placing the glasses on Harry's head who promptly flushed from embarrassment at being treated like a child.

Remus counted out the money, Harry thanked the man and followed Remus. He could just about see where he was going, but everything was really blurry.

"Crap, I said we'd meet Molly ten minutes ago." said Remus, walking quickly.

"Where are we meeting them?" asked Harry, barely able to keep up.

"Flourish And Blotts, sorry I'm walking so fast. We're not far away." said Remus.

Even Harry's blurred vision for didn't stop the fact from him noticing that things were different in Diagon Alley, it was quiet than he'd ever seen it. The whole place was quieter and seemed to be less colourful, the atmosphere was eerie as though everyone was on alert and being cautious. He saw the blurred outlines of three redheaded people a few dozen yards in front of him.

"Where have you been Remus?" scolded Mrs. Weasley.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses Harry? It's not even that sunny." said Hermione, quietly.

"He's just had a opticians appointment." said Remus, having the decency to look embarrassed at being told off from Molly.

"An optishi-what?" said Ron, confused.

"An optician, Ron. Eye healers." said Mrs. Weasley, they all turned to go inside Flourish And Blotts.

"Oh right, what happened?" asked Ron.

"I just got some eye drops, have to wear these glasses and take some more drops at home. Then hopefully I won't have to wear glasses again." said Harry cheerfully.

"What did they do, Harry? Did they use spells?" asked Hermione, eager learn about the wizarding side of healing eyes.

"They just used drops." replied Harry, slightly miffed at the questions.

"Did it hurt?" asked Ginny.

"A bit, now come on. Lets just get our books." said Harry. He walked slowly, trying to avoid bumping in to anyone, or a bookcase.

"Here, I'll get your books. What do you want?" asked Remus.

"Just get me all of them." said Harry.

"Alright, just stay here and try not to knock anything over" joked Remus, guiding Harry to an empty isle.

"Funny." replied Harry, his tone full of sarcasm. He was alone for half a minute before someone came and talked to him.

"Harry, can you help. I don't know what subjects to take." said the voice of Ron.

"What did you pass for?" sighed Harry.

"Care Of Magical Creatures, Defence Against The Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions and Transfiguration." listed Ron.

"Just take those five." replied Harry.

"You nuts? We only have to take four." whispered Ron, looking around in case Hermione heard him.

"Well, you hate Potions so just drop that." said Harry, as though it were obvious.

"I want to be an auror though, your taking it aren't you?" asked Ron, quickly.

"Maybe, I don't know yet. Remus is just getting me the books for everything and I'll decide later." said Harry.

"What? I thought you wanted to be an auror? said Ron, frantically.

"I don't know, look just do all five. If you don't like one you can drop it like Hermione did Divination." said Harry trying to change the topic of conversation.

"Sounds like a good idea…" mumbled Ron and Harry saw the Ron's blurry image walk off. He sighed to himself, cursing the current state of his eyesight. He would have like to look around for some extra books.

"Harry, what are you doing the the Ancient Runes section?" asked Hermione as she walked in to the aisle.

"I can barely see Hermione, I have no idea where I am." replied Harry.

"Oh right, how are your eyes? Do they hurt?" asked Hermione, tentatively.

"A bit… Hermione what exactly is Ancient Runes?" asked Harry, feeling a bit stupid as he asked it.

"It's the study of runic scriptures and translating them, it's mostly theoretical. It's fun." said Hermione brightly, as she picked up a book and read the back of it.

Harry was fortunate that his glasses were so dark as he rolled his eyes, it sounded quite boring to him.

"Here, I've got your books." said Remus, Harry turned to look at the blurred outline of Remus.

"Cheers, Remus…. Um could you…" said Harry, drifting off mid-sentence.

"Pay for them? Here, give me your money bag again. Stay here, I'll be back in a second and then we can go get a drink or something." said Remus, taking the money bag in Harry's out reached hand.

"Your leaving, Harry? But you've only just got here?" said Hermione.

"I can't see Hermione, can't exactly get my robes and everything can I?" said Harry, exasperated.

"Fine." replied Hermione, hotly. He heard her stomp off. It was quiet for a few seconds before he heard someone walk into the aisle.

"Nice sunglasses, Potter." drawled the familiar face of Draco Malfoy.

"Nice hair." retorted Harry, he slowly put his hand behind him and ran it down his back until it reached his wand.

"Whatever, looks like you'v been busy lately. With the Ministry and everything, must be fun toppling a government with a letter." growled Malfoy, Harry's grip on his wand tightened.

"Not as fun as it was beating your dad in a duel" snarled Harry. Unable to see the look of surprise on Malfoy's face.

"You have no idea, Potter. He'll kill you and all your blood traitor fiends." spat Malfoy.

"We'll see, Malfoy." replied Harry, his tone even.

"Oi! What are you doing here ferret!" shouted the voice of Ron Weasley.

"So much for intellectual verbal jousting." muttered Malfoy, Harry actually had to suppress a snort of laughter.

"Shut up Weasel, my and Potty were just talking." sneered Malfoy.

"Ron, just leave it. Malfoy was just leaving." said Harry, suggestively.

"Fine, beginning to stink around here anyway." remarked Malfoy, his tone sharp.

"What a prat!" whispered Ron, getting embarrassed at everybody looking at him.

"I was handling it." said Harry in a low tone. Wishing he had his sight so he could have walked off without barging in to anything.

"No matter mate, Malfoy is an idiot picking on you because you've just got your eyes fixed… I think Remus has got your books." said Ron, Harry carefully turned around.

"Alright, Harry. Saw you had a bit of bother with that Malfoy kid. Didn't say anything to you did he?" asked Remus, carefully passing Harry his moneybag back to him.

"No, everything was fine Remus. Can we go?" asked Harry, slightly impatient.

"Go? Go where? You've only just got here, we've got to go to Fred and George's shop yet." said Ron.

"There isn't much point of me going, they'll probably prank me." replied Harry.

"Oh…alright." muttered Ron.

"Come on, Molly we're leaving." said Remus to Molly, trying to get out before Molly argued with him.

"Wait a minute Remus, you've only just been here for a few minutes. Have you got your books, Harry?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"Yes, Mrs Weasley." replied Harry, quid agitated at the repeated delays.

"You haven't even got your robes, or school supplies. Actually, we need to get parchment, ink and quills." said Mrs. Weasley, more to herself than anyone else. She looked around to see where everyone was.

"That's fine Mrs. Weasley really. We'll get it ourselves." said Harry, having enough and turning to walk out, his shoulder hitting the doorway as he walked out.

"Bastard!" hissed Harry to himself, making Remus grin.

"I'll stay with Harry, Molly. You and everyone else just keep shopping and we'll meet you back at… well you know. We'll meet you." said Remus, picking his words carefully he turned and walked after Harry before anybody could argue with him.

Harry noticed that they were walking back in the general direction of Knockturn Alley, where they would eventually spend the next several hours drinking butterbeer at a much more pleasant bar than the one they had arrived in. This one at least looked clean, and they were the only ones in.

(Scene Break)

.

..

…

"So you just spent the day drinking butterbeer?" asked Bill, as he dropped his bag and sat down. They had brought up chairs this time, the comfortable ones to. It had almost turned into a kind of hideout for them.

"Yes, that stuff gets sickly after the seventh bottle." grimaced Harry, he could still taste it at the back of his throat.

"So, you wouldn't want a bottle?" said Bill, smiling as he pulled out a bottle from his bag.

"Urgh, no…" said Harry. His sunglasses were now of as the faint light and the half drawn curtains were easy on his eyes which were still quite blurred.

"Gutted, Only other thing I've got is a half bottle of mead I got for christmas last year." said Bill.

"I'd have anything over Butterbeer." moaned Harry.

"Such a baby…" laughed Bill.

"Urgh, shut up. Let's do this" said Harry, getting to his feet.

"Harry, I think we'll have to give Occlumency a miss for the next couple of nights. You won't even be able to look into my eyes." replied Bill, who had stayed sat down.

"Fine, I'll just do the exercises more often." grumbled Harry, carefully sitting back down.

"How many times are you doing them now?" asked Bill, Harry was quiet for a second as he mentally counted how many times actually was doing them.

"I don't know, about six or seven. I do it when I'm on a break from reading or I feel a headache coming on. Which is normally from all the reading." said Harry.

"Blimey, no wonder your so good it it so quickly. I only did it twice a day, you've really come up fast." commented Bill, as he poured the drinks.

"I guess… Bill did you do Ancient Runes at Hogwarts?" asked Harry, as he took the blurred outline of a cup.

"I did, why?" asked Bill, holding on to the drink he passed Harry until he had a proper grasp.

"Hermione told me a bit about it today and it seemed boring. I thought it was about wards and everything." said Harry, as he took a sip of his drink. Smiling as the taste of butterbeer was replaced with a tangent almost smoky taste. He looked at the amber liquid in his glass.

"Like it?" asked Bill.

"Better than butterbeer" quipped Harry.

"Well, Runes is a part of wards. What did you do again?" asked Bill, taking a sip of his drink.

"Care Of Magical Creatures and Divination." replied Harry.

"Divination?" laughed Bill, it took him a few seconds to stop laughing.

"Oh man, Divination. Serves you right for trying to wing it." joked Bill.

"I know, hated that class." said Harry, darkly. Memories about all the predictions of his death oddly seemed quite plausible to him now.

"You should have taken Arithmancy, I did that and Ancient Runes. You should have done Muggle Studies. At least you would have got a guaranteed 'O'" said Bill, taking another drink.

"Maybe… what was your Sixth Year like. What's different?" asked Harry, taking a sip of his Mead.

"Well… the biggest difference I guess is the demand it takes on you. You have free periods but trust me, you'll want to do your homework in them so you get free time at night. Classes get harder, the spells get more complicated. You'll have to do spells non-verbally, that's frustrating for the first couple of weeks, and the teachers get a bit stricter because they'll want you to stay on top of all your work. Otherwise it's easy to fall behind." said Bill, thinking back to his Hogwarts years.

"I read about non-verbal spells, they seem pretty much straight forward. It's how I memorise all the spells you've told me and what I'm reading about. I pretend I'm holding a wand and think about the spell." said Harry, stretching his right hand and clenching it in a first.

"You might want to be careful, sometimes you can still cast magic without a wand. Not accidental, it's called wandless magic. A few people can do it but it takes a bit of power, obviously you can't do anything extreme but some people can summon and banish things, use the 'Lumos' spell. It's handy stuff." replied Bill, finishing his drink.

"I did the Lumos spell last year…" said Harry, the memory of that night coming back to him.

"You did? When?" asked Bill, he was astonished that Harry would have been able to do it now, never mind a year ago.

"When I was being chased by Dementors last year, I fell over and dropped my wand. I couldn't find it so I just said 'Lumos' and my wand lit up a few feet away from me." said Harry, remembering it well.

"Wow, well Wandless Magic can't be detected because your not using a wand so it can't register. Tell you what…" said Bill, suddenly having an idea. He pulled out his wand and slid it across the floor.

"Try and summon my wand." said Bill, looking at Harry intently.

"Alright…: said Harry. Playing along.

"Accio Wand!" shouted Harry. The wand merely rolled over.

"It rolled towards you slightly. Don't worry, I wasn't exactly expecting you to get it right first it again." urged Bill. And so Harry did, repeating the spell over and over again with similar results. Bill had to slide it back across the room twice.

"Great, so if I lose my wand in a duel all I have to do is hope my opponent will let me wandlessly summon my wand twenty times." said Harry sarcastically as the spell failed to work again.

"Just really try to focus, why did your wand light up first time that night?" asked Bill.

"Because I needed it to." replied Harry, hotly.

"Well pretend you 'need' to get this wand. Pretend it's your wand, your going to be cursed any second. Go!" said Bill, attempting to psyche Harry up.

"Accio Wand!" said Harry, loudly. The wand soared towards him, Bill was speechless and Harry, having no idea it had worked was caught by surprise when a blurry thin object hit him in the nose. The surprise and force caught him unaware and he tumbled backward into his chair which promptly broke. Bill nearly fell over laughing, wishing he had a camera. He walked over to him and helped up a hugely embarrassed and angry Harry.

"Could have told me it had worked." muttered Harry, sending Bill in to another fit of laughter.

If the last couple of days had been boring, the next few were frustratingly so. His blurred vision did give him an excuse to stay up in his room all the time, but unable to read anything meant he had nothing to do. It was four days when he was barely able to read again, at this stage though his eyes were like they had been before going to Iverson. The drops felt really cold and soothing so he had no problem doing so. Bill had kept quiet about the whole 'wandless summoning fiasco' as he liked to put it, and as Remus was bringing him his meals it meant nobody would see the slight bruise on the centre of his nose until it was fully gone. Remus had questioned it but Harry had passed it off as walking into his bathroom door.

He had pretty much spent the entire time trying all manner of wandless spells, trying to recall everything from his first year. He had made little success with them, the key ones he was able to do was the 'Lumos' spell and the Summoning and Banishing Spell. Though he still had near misses where the summoned wand would nearly hit him, he had taken to holding a pillow over his head whenever he attempted it so it would cause no more facial damage.

"You know, Ron, Hermione and Ginny keep asking about you. Want to know if your alright." said Remus, it was the fifth day. Harry could see a better than he ever could but was still milking his alone time for as long as he could.

"I'll go talk to them later today." sighed Harry, rubbing his eyes gently.

"We can go to Diagon Alley in two days if you want." said Remus, carefully handing him a tray that had hot soup on it. Mrs. Weasley had seemed to confuse his eyes with a poor throat and kept on making him food that you didn't have to chew on.

"Sounds good." replied Harry, who began eating. He looked up at Remus who was looking at him slightly incredulously.

"What?" asked Harry.

"It's your birthday in two days." said Remus, frowning at Harry.

"Well I didn't know, don't exactly keep track of the dates in this place do I?" replied Harry, having never really celebrated his birthday he didn't really see it as a big deal.

"Right, well just to let you know that you will be expected to attend and you know see people." said Remus.

"Great…" muttered Harry, Remus closed the door as he left. He didn't even know it was his birthday, and he didn't seem to excited.

"Bloody Muggles…" said Remus under his breath.

(End Of Chapter)

.

..

…

Hope you all enjoyed this, don't worry it isn't going to be a Harry/Bill Story,

No Slash

NPP

What did you think of the Harry and Draco scene?

I've got the next few chapters all planned out, I could either write them as two long chapters or four short ones. Either way, hopefully they will all be up this week.

As always, a review would be fantastic :)

Abolished Penguin Writer


	11. Press Conference, Dumbledore & Shopping

"Madam Bones, if elected. What will be your main priority?" asked the bespectacled reporter.

"I think the main priority is an obvious one, to battle You-Know-Who." replied Madam Bones shortly.

"And how do you plan to do that?" asked the same reporter.

"First of all I think we should concentrate on reducing You-Know-Who's followers, primarily the Death Eaters. It isn't exactly a secret that Azkaban has been overpowered and is now what some might phrase as a 'hideout' for Death Eaters and such. I wouldn't' call it a hideout at all, it is a base, you could almost call it headquarters. This is where they co-ordinate and plan attacks, where a contingent of Death Eaters will be using as their homes now that they are known to the wizarding public, maybe even where He-Who-Must-Not-Be named is staying. Along with the Dementors, the number one priority for me and for any candidate should be fighting to eradicate the support he has and track Death Eaters and capture them." said Madam Bones, her voice filled with confidence. Cheers came from those that had come to watch the press conference.

"Rufus, what is your take on what Madam Bones statement? asked one journalist.

"I think Madam Bones makes some very valid points, and as Head of the Magical Law Enforcement we have worked closely together. However, as Amelia already has a seat on the Wizengamot and I feel that this is not the time to sit around and discuss what to do whilst our enemies are attacking. This is a time to act, and to fight. I have been an Auror for over twenty years, I fought in the First War, I know what it is like and what is coming. I feel my personal experiences while greatly help us as he battle the inevitable war that will rise against us." said Scrimgeour, by the end he was shouting. Those watching the conference shouted in agreement as they had done with Madam Bones.

"Rufus, I think you are forgetting that I to, fought in the First War and that I to know what it is like. I've been in the Ministry of Magic for over twenty-five years, working in the Magical Law Enforcement Office and I have also fought on the front lines, and I believe I too have a good understanding on how to work with both the MLE and Auror Departments whereas you Rufus, have a history of ignoring the MLE completely and solely using the Auror Office." retorted Madam Bones.

"Who do you think is going to win?" muttered Tonks, she had just finished her shift and walked in to the Atrium where the conference was being held when all of this had started. Standing next to her was Kingsley Shacklebolt on one side and Mad-Eye Moody on the other.

"It doesn't make a difference, they'll be dead by next year anyway." said Mad-Eye roughly, glaring at a man who turned to shush him.

"Well that's a positive outlook, Mad-Eye." replied Tonks.

"Why didn't Diggory run?" said Kingsley out of the corner of his mouth.

"He knew he didn't have a chance of winning, he will end up supporting whoever comes out as the favourite and kiss up to them so they can get a promotion." remarked Mad-Eye.

"Off this basis, it could be either one of them." said Kingsley as another cheer went up for something Scrimgeour had said.

"Scrimgeour is a fool, like Amelia said. He'll try to win this war single-handedly and when it doesn't go his way. He'll be begging for support." said Mad-Eye in a low tone.

"Why don't you like Scrimgeour, Mad-Eye." asked Tonks, watching the proceedings carefully.

"He beat him in a practice duel once." said Kingsley, before Mad-Eye could answer. Earning him an angry stare from the old Auror.

"Once, and he cheated. Casting a Slipping Hex on the floor…prat" growled Mad-Eye. Making Tonks and Kingsley laugh.

"Who do you want to win, Tonks?" asked Mad-Eye, his eye whizzing round for and abnormal activity.

"I don't know, probably Madam Bones but if Scrimgeour won it would get him out of the office. You'd be a good candidate to become Head of the Department, Kingsley." said Tonks, looking at Kingsley.

"Not yet, I've not got enough experience. In a few year, perhaps." mused Kingsley.

"It's not the time to argue about experience Kingsley, if you're the best man for the job then you go for it. Better you than some idiot…like Proudfoot." said Mad-Eye.

"Mad-Eye, check out the hooded figure, just come through the Muggle entrance." muttered Kingsley, eyeing the man himself. Both of Moody's eyes whizzed on the man.

"He's clean, think it might be Dawlish. He's on night shift tonight, right?" asked Mad-Eye, keeping his eye on the man.

"You sure he's clean Mad-Eye, looks suspicious enough." said Kingsley, looking at the man, wearily.

"This eye sees through all enchantments, Charms, Transfiguration spells…. see it is Dawlish." snapped Mad-Eye.

"He's on night shift, fell right down the pecking order since he being fired as Fudge's bodyguard." said Tonks. They kept on watching and listening for the next few minutes.

"Kingsley, isn't Floo Two broken?" asked Tonks, noticing that the fire had just lit.

"It is, why?" said Kingsley, not taking his eyes of the podium.

"Well it's just been lit." said Tonks, the three of them span around as the fire turned green. Tonks and Kingsley had their hands on their wands but Mad-Eyes was already out. A small blue firework came out of the, instantly it lit and exploded loudly, it multiplied in number as it flashed, sparks flying high. Everybody turned around, a few dozen screaming at the loud noise or in panic. Aurors came from nowhere as they ran over and tried to stop the firework.

"Isn't that a Weasley product?" muttered Tonks.

"I don't like this, come on. Circle around to the back of the podium, Mad-Eye can you go to the Order?" asked Kingsley.

"That's why you'd make a great Head of Department, Kingsley." smiled Mad-Eye, apparating away. He saw Madam Bones being escorted to safety and Scrimgeour arguing being escorted to safety. There was bright flash and then a huge explosion, instinctively diving to the side. He turned, the dozen or so aurors at the scene were all either covering their eyes or ears. Picking himself up, he knew something was wrong.

"Aurors and MLE to the back of the podium! Everyone else, get out now!" shouted Kingsley, hearing Tonks give the same order. People started to scream as a few apparated away. He saw Scrimgeour now not putting up a fight and walking with two aurors either side. Running round to the back of the podium, Tonks was there as was a few MLE Officers and Aurors already.

"What happened?" asked one panicked MLE Officer.

"Floo Two was lit, something came through. It doesn't matter, we've got a dozen aurors down, let's go get them and meet back here. Go!" said Kingsley, running back out from the cover of the podium. The place was quite bare now and the aurors were recovering.

"Maybe it was just a hoax." shouted one Auror, as they reached an Auror. Hearing multiple cracks of apparition, over twenty Death Eaters apparated in to the foyer.

"Don't think it was!" yelled Tonks, running for cover.

"Crucio!" shouted one Death Eater at an Auror on the floor, it hit them and they screamed in agony. The other Death Eaters caught up and send curses or Unforgivables at the now exposed Aurors and MLE Officers. Howls of pain echoed around the foyer, with some being hit and just slumping over unconscious or worse.

A flurry of spells were sent back to the Death Eaters with around five of them dropping.

"Again!" shouted Kingsley, sending a Blasting Hex and seeing it connect to a downed Death Eater who was sent flying through the air. Three more Death Eaters dropped, but they returned fire and dropped another six aurors. More pops of apparition sounded as Moody, Dumbledore, Lupin, McGonagall and Arthur Weasley came in to the battle. Within seconds the Death Eaters still stood up had been caught as Dumbledore fired a thick rope that circled and bundled them all together tightly so they couldn't move their arms. They had been disarmed and the ones on the floor were to.

"That was to easy." said Moody, looking around for anymore activity. Kingsley walked up to the Death Eaters that had been restrained by the ropes and unmasked them one by one.

"They're Imperiused." said Kingsley, noting the blank expressions, lack of eye focus and pale expressions.

"All of them?" asked Moody, kicking a person on the ground over and removing their mask, he saw that they showed the same symptoms.

(Scene Break)

.

..

…

"Why?" that was all Tonks could think to say. It was a few hours later, and the Order were meeting to discuss the attack, if it could be even be called an attack, that had happened earlier.

"To show that they could?" offered Lupin.

"If they wanted to show they could attack, why not do it themselves? Why go through the trouble of Imperiusing people to attack for them?" asked Fred Weasley.

"Was there any reports of attacks, anywhere else throughout the country?" asked Dumbledore rubbing his head. Everyone stayed quiet, they at least had heard nothing.

"Maybe it was to just disrupt the press conference." said McGonagall, crossing her arms.

"Maybe they aren't as strong as people think so they get someone else to do it for them." said George Weasley, the two ideas made sense.

"It was neither." said Snape, he looked tired and worn out.

"Severus?" said Dumbledore, he had trouble thinking of a plausible reason for the attack.

"The Death Eaters are not weak, Weasley. It was to show that things are going to go back to how they were. The Imperius Curse was heavily used in the First War, so much that it was difficult to accuse anyone of being a Death Eater because the Imperius Curse leaves the person with no recollection so it was difficult to tell who was lying and who was telling the truth." said Snape, collapsing on a chair.

"So, they did that to show that things are going back to how they were?" asked Kingsley. Snape only nodded in response.

"Back to the old ways, huh? Can expect a call up of old Aurors pretty soon then." grinned Mad-Eye.

"What can we expect then, Snape?" asked Tonks, she had heard about 'the old days' and they sounded horrible.

"The Dark Lord is never to open about his plans, he isn't a predictable moronic Ministry employee" sneered Snape, angering those who worked for the Ministry at the insult.

"Severus." warned Dumbledore.

"Fine, some followers say that he is obsessed with Potter. He's regained some of his strength but is not strong enough to orchestrate any attack." said Snape.

"Why is he so obsessed with, Harry?" asked George, unable to comprehend what Harry had ever done.

"He's a mark of Voldemort's failure." replied Dumbledore.

"What do you mean?" asked Fred, puzzled at what the old Headmaster had said.

"Everyone who ever faced Voldemort, everyone who fought him…died. Harry is a symbol of Voldemort's failure, a symbol that he is not infallible." said Dumbledore, softly. It was almost eerie as he talked.

"And the Dark Lord wants to eradicate that by killing him, to show he is infallible." remarked Snape.

"Then protecting Potter, is our number one priority." stated Mad-Eye. Snape rolled his eyes at this, but it went unnoticed.

"Harry is soon going to be a sixteen year old boy, we can't just lock him away and hope Voldemort will go away." argued Remus.

"But we can't leave him unprotected either." retorted Mad-Eye.

"You underestimate him Mad-Eye!" bellowed Remus.

"And you overestimate him, Remus." roared back Mad-Eye.

"Enough!" said Dumbledore, his voice barely raised.

"Your both right, Harry does need protecting, but he is still a teenager." he added.

"He doesn't like it here, he hates it. Just like Sirius." muttered Remus.

"No wonder, he locks himself up in his room. Only you can go talk to him. Can't you at least tell the children, Remus?" urged Mrs. Weasley.

"I can't tell anyone where his room is unless he wants them to know anyway." replied Remus.

"It's not healthy, being on his own all the time." sighed Mrs. Weasley.

"Bill sees him every night , but apart from that nothing." said Fred Weasley.

"How is Mr. Potter doing, Bill?" asked Dumbledore, looking over to Bill.

"He's doing alright, we haven't really done Occlumency this week because of his eyes." replied Bill.

"His eyes? What about his eyes?" queried Dumbledore. Everyone was either silent because they did not know or looked to Remus.

"I took him to get his eyes healed, permanently. They were bothering him because his glasses weren't working properly. Not unusual seeing he hadn't had his eyes tested in so long." seethed Remus.

"And where did you take him?" pressed Dumbledore.

"An old school friend runs a Wizarding Optometrist, I took Harry before we went to get his books." answered Remus. It seemed to satisfy Dumbledore, who turned back to Bill.

"So…if you and Harry aren't studying Occlumency. What are you doing?" asked Dumbledore. Bill shifted in his seat, he didn't really know how to answer that.

"We just sit and…talk." replied Bill, after an uncomfortable silence.

"You sit and talk… About what?" questioned Dumbledore.

"I don't know, anything. We talk about what's going on in the news, or the upcoming school year. Career choices, anything really. Why?" asked Bill, wondering if and why it might be a problem.

"Well, it's just if he was going to talk to anyone. Shouldn't he be talking to Ron, Hermione or Ginny." said Fred.

"It's not my fault he doesn't talk to them, at least he's talking to someone." argued Bill.

"What does he tell you?" asked Dumbledore, quickly.

"I'm not going to tell you the private conversations of myself and Harry. Because with all due respect, Albus. It isn't any of your business." replied Bill, angrily.

"Bill! Don't speak to the Headmaster that way, this is important. You should tell Albus everything he needs to know." burst Mrs. Weasley.

"It's fine, Molly. Is that all your going to tell us Bill?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes." gritted Bill.

"Fine, tell Mr. Potter tonight that I'd like to speak with him. Tomorrow morning if that's alright with him." said Dumbledore.

(Scene Break)

.

..

…

It was a few hours later and Bill was sitting with Harry upstairs, getting a demonstration of his wand being slung around the room by Harry.

"Nice!" said Bill, as Harry caught the wand as it span around from the constant Banishing and Summoning Charms."

"Thanks." gasped Harry, breathing deeply. The constant use was quite tiring.

"Can you do anything else?" asked Bill.

"Just the 'Lumos' spell, I've tried others but those three are the ones I can do like all the time." replied Harry, sitting down and ruffling his hair.

"Alright, you feel up to trying Occlumency again?" asked Bill.

"If you feel like getting a headache again." replied Harry, looking at Bill.

"Legilimens!" shouted Bill, slightly unprepared Harry threw his shields up and cleared his mind.

"Whoa, quick reflexes. Come on…again." said Bill. They practiced for half an hour, but Harry's shields stood strong.

"You've got a decent shield now Harry, just how good it is I don't know how good it is" said Bill, rubbing a Butterbeer which had a cooling charm in place on it, against his head.

"So, up to the point of the Death Eaters, who would you say was winning the debate?" asked Harry, taking a drink from Bill.

"I only heard it on the Wizarding Wireless Network, but from what I heard it was pretty even." said Bill, taking a sip from his bottle.

"Why did he do it though? People are already scared." stated Harry.

"I don't know, to show them that they're back. Snape says its to show people that it's going to become like it used to be. You know when the First War was going, the attacks, the Imperius Curse. It's like a warning, I guess." Bill shivered at the thought of life turning into how people had described how it was like back then. Before Voldemort was defeated by the young man sat beside him.

"No, he doesn't warn people… It's a fear tactic, to get people hysterical and scared." said Harry, thoughtfully.

"How do you face him, Harry? I mean, weren't you scared when you faced him at the Ministry, and at the graveyard?" asked Bill, almost in awe as he thought about it.

"You are forgetting first year and second year." replied Harry, dryly. Taking a sip of his drink, Bill laughed at how normal Harry made it sound.

"You see, how can you do that?" asked Bill, genuinely inquisitive about the whole thing. It was quiet for a few seconds before, Harry answered.

"I guess I don't really think about it. I just do what I have to do, nothing really more to it than that." said Harry, almost laughing at himself as he said so.

"Does it not scare you though? I mean if it was me I'd be shitting my pants." laughed Bill, but his voice had an edge of seriousness to it.

"He doesn't scare me now, he used to. But when I think about it, he's just angry at me. Like what you told me about the Order meeting, I'm a mark of his failure. It's a mark on his record that he can be beaten." said Harry, taking a drink of his Butterbeer. Bill had to stop himself from looking gobsmacked, You-Know-Who didn't scare him? The idea of him being angry at Bill made him want to wet himself and leave the country. And he didn't know which would happen first.

"By the way, Dumbledore wants to talk to you tomorrow morning." said Bill, he hadn't mentioned to Harry about the argument towards the end or what is was about.

"I thought he would, it's been a while since we talked. Almost a week." replied Harry, sarcastically.

(Scene Break)

.

..

…

It was the next day and Harry dragged himself down to talk to Dumbledore, he had no idea what it was about. The best guess that he could come up with was that Dumbledore wanted to tell him something else that he had kept from him. He really hoped that wasn't the case as he was hardly on the best terms with him at the moment. It was still quite early so he wasn't surprised when he walked in to the kitchen, that it was empty. He walked over to the counter and started making himself some pancakes, he was chopping some bananas when he heard somebody walk through the door. He turned around and saw the familiar, bearded face of Dumbledore.

"Good morning, Harry. You're up early." said Dumbledore, sitting down.

"I'm always up early, Professor." replied Harry, stiffly. As he returned to cutting bananas.

"Trouble sleeping?" pressed Dumbledore.

"Not really, I just don't sleep much." said Harry, nonchalantly.

"How is your Occlumency going?" asked Dumbledore.

"Better than, Snape." said Harry, rushing over to a burning pancake.

"Can you expand on that?" asked Dumbledore, observing Harry.

"I can block him, I could first try. It's getting easier the more I practice." replied Harry, adding the pancake to the pile he had. Retrieving to plates, he put one in front of Dumbledore and one in front of himself. Handing his Headmaster a small bowl of chopped bananas, syrup and sugar.

"Where did you learn to cook like this, Harry?" asked Dumbledore, slightly surprised at Harry's cooking skills.

"At the Dursley's, I had to make them meals regularly." replied Harry, monotonously. Taking a mouthful of pancake, he didn't see the sad expression on the face of the Supreme Mugwump.

"What were your thoughts on yesterdays activities, at the Ministry?" asked Dumbledore, taking bite of his pancake.

Harry thought about what he wanted to say, this had started off as though it was just a normal, everyday conversation. It was strange and pleasant at the same time, maybe Dumbledore did just want to talk. He swallowed his mouthful of pancake and bananas.

"I think Voldemort just wants to scare people, it's pathetic but it seems to be working." answered Harry. The comment surprised Dumbledore, but he moved on.

"Bill Weasley told me yesterday, that you and him discuss more about Occlumency." said Dumbledore, trying to make the comment as though it was a passing one. Harry stopped eating, he had an immediate feeling about what this might now be about.

"I was just wondering, if you had perhaps mentioned the Prophecy to him?" asked Dumbledore, looking at Harry.

"I haven't mentioned the Prophecy to anyone, sir." replied Harry.

"Not even Mr. Weasley or Miss. Granger, even Miss. Weasley?" queried Dumbledore, trying to make it sound un-important.

"No, and I think you know I haven't" replied Harry, looking at Dumbledore who seemed to be all to occupied with the appearance of his pancake.

"I'm not going to tell anyone about the Prophecy, because it's not their business and I don't want them to." said Harry, hotly.

"I'm just saying Harry, that it might make it easier on yourself if you tell your friends. They'll support you." remarked Dumbledore.

"So, telling Ron and Hermione that I have to kill someone will make me feel better about it, but wait it's not just 'someone' it only happens to be, Voldemort." whispered Harry, careful not to raise his voice in case anyone was listening.

"I think that telling them, will make it easier on yourself." said Dumbledore, simply.

"I don't have a problem with knowing I have to kill someone, because I know by killing that 'someone' it will stop all the murders and torturing that 'someone' might do in the future. So don't think that I am morally incapable of murdering someone. Because I killed Quirrell and I dealt with that just fine." replied Harry, his voice in a low tone.

"Why haven't you been talking to your friends Harry, I know you don't enjoy being here and you don't want them to get hurt. But that is no reason to distance yourself from them." stated Dumbledore, looking in to the eyes of Harry, they seemed quite cold, yet vibrant and focused.

"Headmaster, who I am friends with and how often I talk to them is none of your business. If that is all then I'm going back upstairs." said Harry, finishing his breakfast and standing up and began to walk out of the kitchen.

"I'm worried about you Harry, and after all you've been through and all that faces you…I cannot be blamed for that." said Dumbledore, sadly. His expression softened. Harry stopped in the doorway, his sigh audible and his sagging posture visible.

"I know you can't, sir." replied Harry, he carried on walking upstairs and to his room.

Dumbledore sat at the table until the next person came down, which happened to be Remus Lupin.

"Good morning, Albus. Here to talk to Harry?" asked Remus, as he busied himself and made some coffee.

"I already have done, Remus." said Dumbledore, putting on a false tone of cheer.

"Really? How did it go?" questioned Remus, turning to face Dumbledore as he waited for the water to boil.

"Better than what I feared and worse than what I had hoped for." said Dumbledore, rubbing his temple.

"Oh… sorry to hear that. I planned on taking him to Diagon Alley, you know he did not even know it was his birthday." remarked Remus, turning to make his coffee. He didn't see Dumbledore's face sadden at the comment.

"Really?… Be careful where you take him Remus, and don't let Molly and the other children know. They might get jealous." quipped Dumbledore, as he stood to leave.

"It's mine and Harry's fault I guess, he was late waking up and I didn't think his eye appointment would have left him with such bad eye-sight" joked Remus.

"Just make sure that you are both safe." smiled Dumbledore, taking his leave.

(Scene Break)

.

..

…

"Madam Malkins first? Get your school stuff out-of-the-way?" asked Remus as they arrived by Portkey in the much more friendlier neighbour of Diagon Alley. Harry opened his eyes, slightly dizzy from the Portkey. If what Iverson said was true, then his eyes were had perfect vision. But he had to rub them and blink a few times to believe what he was seeing. He had seen the blurred outline of a dismal Diagon Alley little over a week ago, but he was not prepared for the drab, desolate almost reclusive scene that was before him.

The shops either appeared closed or were closed. Boarded up or old, yellowing pages of the Daily Prophet covering them up. Posters of known and at large Death Eaters were at the forefront of most doors. The cackling face of Bellatrix LeStrange, the arrogant face of Lucius Malfoy, the sneering face of Antonin Dolohov and many others all in the shop windows. Also what appeared to be bad clones of Mundungus Fletcher littered the street, stood by nearby makeshift stalls.

"Bunch of rubbish." Harry heard Remus say under his breath as he turned to Harry.

"Come on, let's go get stuff for Hogwarts." muttered Remus, eyeing one of the merchants ten yards away. They walked the short distance, pointedly ignoring the men who were trying to sell them all manner of items.

"Hello dears, for Hogwarts is it Mr. Potter?" asked Madam Malkin, the shop was empty for the first time Harry could remember. He nodded in response, near speechless at the unoccupied store.

"Alright, come this way." smiled Madam Malkin, leading them towards the mirror, the measuring tape floating behind them and measuring all kings off different things.

Twenty minutes later, he left with quite sizeable packages. More than enough robes, trousers and shirts for the year, all fitted with Anti-Crease and Potion-Resistant Charms on them as a bonus.

"Think that cheered her up? The place was dead!" said Harry, finally able to voice his concerns.

"It was like this last time, it's like this everywhere now." commented Remus, looking around the Alley.

"Bloody miserable, looks like Voldemort's fear strategies are working then." replied Harry.

"Come on, I'll shrink those and we can go to Wiseacre's to get you a trunk." said Remus, shrinking the bags Harry had in his hands and pocketing them. They set off for Wiseacre's.

"Do you even know what subjects you're doing." asked Remus as they walked past Slug & Jiggers Apothecary.

"I think I'm taking Potions, I don't know why I'm eligible to take it. Snape has a flat 'O' standard." said Harry, eyeing a set of silver scales as they walked past.

"I'll make sure to ask him at the next meeting." joked Remus, to an unamused Harry.

"Prat." breathed Harry, making them both laugh.

They entered Wiseacre's, having lived next to Diagon Alley for half of a summer he knew it pretty well. This place had about everything you could need if you were a wizard.

"Ah, hello!" said an old man, he a short, balding man who wore quite thick glasses.

"Hello, Mr. Wiseacre." replied Harry loudly, as he remembered the man was quite hard of hearing, but he didn't know if the man remembered who he was.

"Well, what can I do for you?" asked Wiseacre, as he looked around his shop.

"Just a trunk today, Mr. Wiseacre. Something that can store quite a bit if you have it." said Harry, near shouting. It had Remus looking at him as though he was mad.

"Let me see, I think I have something around here. I have a Kippers King Size Trunk, over there." wheezed Wiseacre, pointing to a crate sized trunk that Harry would be able fit in to comfortably.

"Looking for something a bit smaller Mr. Wiseacre, it's for school." replied Harry.

"For school, well you won't want that. I'm sure I had something around here." coughed the man. They pottered around the store as Wiseacre tried to find, whatever it was he was trying to find.

"Here it is!" exclaimed the man, having now circled the store they were more or less back where they had started.

"It's a four compartment trunk, one is for books and potion ingredients, the other is for robes and other clothes, one is for parchments, you know school work and bottles of in and such, and the last is, what does that say…expanded for anything else. Fifty Eight galleons it says here." said Wiseacre, reading off a label that was tied to the trunk.

"Sounds perfect, I'll take it!" said Harry, counting out galleons.

"Good, good." said Wiseacre, hauling it above his head with ease and settling it down on a counter. Harry passed the galleons over to Wiseacre whilst Remus cleverly took off the Shrinking Charm on the packages from Madam Malkin's and put them inside the trunks expanded compartment and then shrunk the trunk and put a Featherlight Charm on it.

"To, Slug And Jiggers." announced Harry. They left for the apothecary and twenty minutes later, had a healthy amount of all manner of Potion's ingredients, the silver scales he had looked at when walking past, a new cauldron and a new set of knives. After putting them in the expanded compartment of the Harry's trunk and shrinking it again. They left to buy muggle clothes that would actually fit Harry, buying a dozen of tops and jumpers, a few casual shirts and skinny ties, a pair of trousers, three pairs of jeans, two pairs of chinos, several jackets varying between zip up and a black leather one, dozens of socks and a heck of a lot of underwear.

They had just settled down at a small cafe in Muggle London where they had gone to do some of the shopping, ordering a sandwich and a drink each before going back to Grimmauld Place.

"I am exhausted!" said Remus, sighing as he sat down.

"I love that we got the trunk, I have to unpack everything when we get back to Grimmauld Place." replied Harry, rubbing his eyes. It was quite a nice day today, and the dark appearance of Diagon Alley was quite different compared to the brightness of Muggle London.

"Sucks to be you." teased Remus, thanking the person who brought his sandwich.

"Thanks for today Remus, really. It means a lot." groaned Harry, as he stretched his tired limbs.

"Don't mention it." yawned Remus, taking a bite out of his sandwich. They ate quietly, making idle conversation before they belatedly set off for Grimmauld Place. They had been out for quite a while, and Harry felt quite tired as they used a Portkey to return to Grimmauld Place.

Entering it they heard low conversations in the kitchen, Harry walked in, quite thirsty and was met with a very solemn looking Tonks, with Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all sat around. Looking equally distraught.

"What's happened?" asked Harry, his slightly good mood dropping completely. Remus walked in behind him, equally perplexed

"St Mungos has been attacked, they saved as many as they could but two dozen people died, including Frank And Alice Longbottom." said Tonks, tearfully. To an astonished Harry and Remus.

(End Of Chapter)

.

..

…

Authour Notes!

Now be honest, who saw that coming!

Two updates in one day, and character deaths. Below are just a few comments about some of the reviews :)

Alright, this might just be me. But when I read stories on this website I don't moan about grammar and spelling mistakes. Partially because I can get what the author was trying to say and understand it even if they have made a mistake. Another reason is I know that what I type and what is uploaded can be different. Because sometimes in the uploading process things go missing. I've checked my work on the actual site and I've seen O. turn in to O. and if it has done it for this sentence I mean that is has turned owls (as in the wizarding exams) into os.

The human brain can read sentences where if just the first letter and last letter are the same, it can still process the information and read it so it makes sense.

Hree is an eplaxme so that it can etearrgaxe the point that I am tying to make.

So if your going to pick up on the fact that I occasionally misspell a word, use your instead of you're or there instead of their, or of instead of off, or to instead of too, then please try to understand that the software I am using to write this -

a) doesn't pick up on these

b) the grammar and spell check I use on the internet, doesn't pick up on these.

c) and that I, when I read them before I upload them, do not pick up on the mistakes.

and to timber - I'm pretty sure sticking my wand up Harry's bum would be both illegal as he is a minor at this age, and not mine or his particular cup of yorkshire tea.

And please don't take this as an insult or me lashing out, it is merely a response to your response. why not let me know what you think about my response, or questions.

And I'm sorry if I keep pestering you to reviews, but I'll be honest. It does help my abnormally large ego. You can leave one if you want, if you don't that's fine. Smiley Face! I'll just keep writing.


	12. More Wandless and Harry's Birthday

Harry didn't know which he felt more, angry or sick. Attacking a hospital that was already full of sick and injured people brought out both emotions in him, he was still stood in the kitchen out of disbelief. He didn't know how to respond, how to react to this. He had only really gotten to know Neville in the last year, despite the face that he had been room mates with him for five years. He had always thought that he would have traded his life with anyone, because nobody could have suffered as much as he has, but now Harry realised… how selfish that was.

It was one thing to have grown up with no parents, but he thought back to the day he had found out about Neville's parents, theywere tortured until rendered insane, they couldn't communicate with their son, maybe didn't even recognise him. He internally grimaced at the very idea of visiting his parents in that state, and now they were gone. Harry had felt that nobody could relate to his experiences but if anybody could, it would be Neville. Especially now, that they had ben taken from them in such a horrific and ghastly fashion.

"I think I need to sit down." said Remus, his legs giving way as he sat down.

"I…I don't believe it." whispered Harry, unable to think about anything.

"It was awful… I've never seen anything…" Tonks shivered, unable to finish her sentence.

"Dumbledore is talking to Augusta and her grandson, he thinks it is best if they stay here now on. Thinks they might be a target." said Mrs. Weasley, hoarsely.

"Where… where have you been?" asked Ginny, tears in her eyes about what the boy who had taken her to the Yule Ball, was going through.

"It doesn't matter." replied Harry, leaning against the door frame.

"Just tell us…" said Hermione.

"It doesn't matter, especially now." gritted Harry, silencing her with a look. He almost felt guilty, his entire body felt heavy as he thought about the significance of what Tonks had said. Twenty four people had been killed, needlessly, in the most gut wrenching circumstances. They were helpless, innocent people and they had been killed. He felt angry, so angry at how pathetic the entire thing was.

His day had gone from being one of the best of the summer to the worst.

(Scene Break)

.

..

…

"The confirmed casualties of St Mungos, stands at twenty-four deaths. Seven are on immediate intensive care so the number may rise." said Dumbledore, solemnly.

"Low life scum." spat Mad-Eye.

"Why would they do this? I mean…why?" asked Tonks, unable to think of any logical reasoning behind the attack.

"To show they have no morals? No qualms about killing people who are already sick and injured." replied Bill, bitterly.

"Where is Snape?" asked Arthur Weasley.

"Severus was supposed to report here before the meeting…ah I believe that might be him." said Dumbledore, the Potions Master walked in. His expression was pale and his eyes lacked the usual distaste that they normally held.

"What the hell happened, Snape? Couldn't you have given a warning" snarled Mad-Eye.

"The Dark Lord did not give me any warning because he did not tell me. I only found out when they returned." spat Snape, sitting down.

"You think he mistrusts you?" asked Dumbledore, looking at Snape in wonderment.

"No, if The Dark Lord mistrusted me, he would have me tortured until I told him so." grimaced Snape.

"So why didn't he tell you?" blurted Fred Weasley.

"Because…he holds my position at Hogwarts and closeness to Albus in such a high regard, that he doesn't want me to risk being captured." replied Snape, his answer was missing the usual sneers that accompanied them. His black eyes looked around the room for anyone else who might question what he had to say.

"You spoke to Augusta?" asked McGonagoll.

"I did, and she is considering my suggestion of moving here with her grandson, Neville. She told me she would let me know by the end of the week." sighed Dumbledore, he had expected an attack of some kind but nothing like this. No matter what, he had never thought Voldemort would have sinked this low.

"Well, there is plenty of room here for them." said Mrs. Weasley, as brightly as she could.

"It's just sick." exclaimed McGonagall, nods and murmurs of agreement went around the room.

"We can't do anything about it now, all we can do is pay our respects and move on." repaid Dumbledore sagely, stroking his beard. There was a pause of silence before anyone else talked.

"Amos Diggory is deciding on how to support" said Arthur Weasley.

"Think you could influence him at all?" asked Tonks, grateful at the change of subject.

"I don't think so, he's taking it really seriously as you might expect. Scrimgeour would be more likely to promote him, but I think his preference is Madam Bones. It's just a matter of what wins out, his greed for personal gain or his morals." replied Arthur, ending with a sigh.

"Personal greed every time." muttered Mad-Eye, a few people smiled at the remark.

"With the latest…attack. It's really going to be close, I think Scrimgeour might edge it though." said Kingsley, speaking for the first time.

"What makes you say that, Kingsley?" asked Dumbledore.

"His regimes and sentences for and Death Eater affiliation will come across as much stricter as Madam Bones. And I think after today , everybody wants to see those bastards dead or rotting in a hell hole." muttered Kingsley, his words tasted bitter in his own mouth.

"I think I agree with you Kingsley." sighed Dumbledore.

"I think that's all we've got to talk about." said Snape, standing up.

"It's Harry's birthday tomorrow." remarked Mrs. Weasley.

"Correction, that's all that is important we've got to talk about." giving his usual sneer, Snape walked out of the kitchen.

"I don't think he will feel like celebrating." stated Remus, as a few member left the kitchen.

"How was today, Remus?" asked Dumbledore.

"It was great, I think we were both having fun for the first time all summer. Then, we came back to the news about Frank and Alice." muttered Remus, of all the days for it to happen it was a day where he almost felt as though life had maybe gone back to as normal as it could, at least for him.

"Well, maybe tomorrow might cheer everybody up." sighed Dumbledore.

(Scene Break)

.

..

…

"Incendio!" said Harry, the candle sparked alight and Harry smiled. He had not bothered unpacking anything and instead, as an attempt to side-track himself had thrown himself into attempting as successfully casting as much wandless magic as possible. His anger still ebbed through at the thought of what had happened at St Mungos, which might have helped him as he repeatedly cast the simple fire spell at the candles around his room.

Now he could consistently cast the 'Lumos' and it's counter 'Nox', Summoning and Banishing Charms, The Severing Charm 'Diffindo', The Repairing Charm 'Reparo and now the Fire Charm 'Incendio'.

Eyeing the clock he saw he still had a few hours until he was due to meet Bill, he flicked through the books he had yet to read. Deciding he wanted to learn something other than what he would be learning at school in the upcoming year. It almost felt like it was homework, and deciding he needed a break and to lighten up his day, found the perfect book. The writing on the spine was hand written and he had difficulty reading it.

"Fun, Practical and Basic Spells - Padfoot and Prongs…" gasped Harry, it was a book from Sirius and his Dad. He grinned to himself, wondering what manner of spells might be inside it. He opened the book and saw a small, handwritten statement on the first page.

_**The following spells are ones that we Marauders consistently used during our time at Hogwarts, some of them are practical and some of them are for pranking. And some of them are to make a certain greasy gits life miserable. If you are reading this, then it is up to you to begin pranking the hallowed halls of Hogwarts once again. And these spells will help you all the way, whether you want to use an old classic like hit someone in the face with a pie or something more skilful and technical like charm the Slytherin House so they can't talk for a week. This book can help you, it has everything we used to do at school and I'm sure after a week or two you'll here mutterings about Marauders from some of the older professors.**_

_**Have fun! Padfoot and Prongs**_

Harry laughed at the written words from both his father and godfather. He flicked through the book, looking for the easier spells totry to do wandlessly.

Settling on the Pie Flinging Curse as it seemed to be one of the more basic ones. He looked at the pronunciation, checking he had it right and pointing a finger against the wall was ready.

"Cruscae" he said confidently, a small pie appeared from nowhere and hurtled against the wall, thudding on impact it slid down the wall slowly. He was happy that he had got it right but immediately realised he had to clean up, using one of his smaller robes to clean up the mess he looked for a less, messy spell to try out.

Flicking through all manner of spells, he saw some that made him chuckle. The Water Balloon Hex, that would cause a water balloon to appear over the targets head and burst and one he planned to try out, some were slightly more practical. Such as the Diversion Ding Jinx, which described here caused more of a large bang than a ding. They wrote that it was used to divert attention whilst you did something else entirely. Some of the spells were even duel worthy, such as the 'Levicorpus' spell. 'If the opponent is hit, they are dangled upside down from either of their ankles'. A dark shadow crossed his face as he remembered something very similar, Snape's pensive when his father had used it on Snape.

He closed the book and put it on his desk, the memory of that coming back to him. How vindictive his father had seen, and whilstSnape had technically provoked the duel and drawn blood. His father had still tormented and carried on, even after Snape was defeated. Frowning he returned to spells he had learnt in school. Not even smiling when the Levitating Charm he used on his wand worked first time.

(Scene Break)

.

..

…

"Poor Neville, can you imagine?" sighed Hermione.

"Uncle Gideon and Fabian were in the Order with Neville's parents weren't they?" asked Ginny to Ron.

"I think so, poor bloke. I hope he does come here, maybe we can cheer him up." said Ron brightly.

"Maybe Harry might come out more." muttered Hermione.

"Did you see Harry's face when we told him. I thought he was going to explode." stated Ginny. Hermione shivered as she remembered the cold glare that Harry had given her.

"Can imagine Neville having more fun here, than wherever he is now." huffed Ron.

"We've got a month left, there has to be something that we can do…" said Ginny.

"Maybe we can ask Bill to teach us whatever he is teaching Harry." replied Ron, perking up at the thought.

"I think Harry just wants to be alone, I mean he's quite uncomfortable when he's around us as it is. Maybe if we just left him alone, he might come and talk to us." remarked Ginny.

"It's his birthday tomorrow, we can't ignore him then." said Ron.

"Alright, well after tomorrow. We just won't talk to him, see how he likes it." retorted Hermione, maybe Ginny was right. If they didn't talk to Harry then he would eventually have to come and talk to them.

"Fine… but I'm not happy about it. I'm going to bed." yawned Ron, it was still quite early but with nothing else to do He might as well get an early night before what would hopefully a fun day.

"Night" said the girls in unison.

(Scene Break)

.

..

…

"Damn it!" exclaimed Bill, his head throbbing.

"Sorry Bill." muttered Harry, walking over to the older wizard.

"It's alright, I think I'm going to start bringing a Headache Solution with me." joked Bill, his eyes closed.

"Might be a good idea." laughed Harry.

"Alright, we've done that for half an hour. What do you want to do next, got any more wandless tricks down?" Bill winced as he opened his eyes, slowly getting to his feet.

"A few, here. Wingardium Leviosa!" said Harry, levitating Bill's bag to him.

"Nice!" replied Bill, taking his bag and withdrawing two bottles from it.

"Accio." muttered Harry, holding out his hand as one of the bottles flew in to his hand.

"Show off." mumbled Bill, making Harry laugh.

"I learned something from a book I've got." exclaimed Harry as he opened his bottle, he didn't want to tell Bill it was something that Sirius and his dad had written.

"Cruscae" said Harry, a pie appeared and flew towards an old, worn painting. The occupier of which ran out of the frame.

"Whoa, that's quite advanced Harry. It's a basic conjuring spell but still it's impressive." remarked Bill, impressed at Harry'swandless ability.

"You mind vanishing that for me." asked Harry, taking a mouthful of his drink.

"Sure." said Bill, brandishing his wand and vanishing the pile.

"Harry, why don't you try disarming me?" suggested Bill, looking at the wand in his hand.

"I don't know Bill, it's a second year spell but it's kind of a duelling spell." replied Harry.

"Come on, just try it." Bill stood up and faced Harry.

"Fine." sighed Harry, standing up and walking a few yards away.

"Alright…focus…" whispered Harry, to himself. Taking a breath he reached out his hand.

"Expelliarmus!" he shouted, Bill jerked slightly, his arm jolting upwards but he managed to keep hold of his wand.

"Expelliarmus." repeated Harry, it drew the same effects.

"Come on Harry, I could cursed you half a dozen times already." mocked Bill, swirling his wand around.

"Expelliarmus!" hissed Harry, Bill's wand span out of his hand, unable to keep a hold of his wand. Harry smiled in victory as he caught the wand.

"Damn!" sighed Bill, smiling at Harry who was personally thrilled that he had learnt a useful spell.

As they talked more about N.E., Harry made sure to avoid the St Mungos incident as it only angered him. He hoped that Neville would come to Grimmauld Place, maybe he could talk to him about it. The shy boy had come out of his shell a bit last year and it made Harry feel quite proud that Dumbledore's Army had helped Neville so much.

As Harry was walking back to his room, he felt a headache coming on. Not surprising as he had worn himself out today with all the wandless magic. Wincing slightly as it pulsed and seemed to hurt more, closing the door of his bedroom he walked over to his bed. His head pounded and he staggered, going down on one knee he went to stand up again when his scar felt like it had been split open. Knowing it was Voldemort he desperately tried to clear his mind and use Occlumency but the pain was becoming too much, biting his tongue he tried with all his might. The pain vanished, and Harry very light-headed got to his feet, a wave of dizziness overwhelmed him as suddenly the pain returned threefold. The unexpected onslaught was all too much as he fell over and succumbed to the growing darkness.

'Happy Birthday, Harry Potter' hissed voice in his head, in a cackling, all to familiar voice.

(Scene Break)

.

..

…

"I was surprised at your sudden agreement, Augusta." said Dumbledore, as they walked into the main entrance. Neville followed behind, nervously walking in the wake of his grandmother, his headmaster and two of his old Defence Against The Dark Arts teachers, Mad-Eye Moody and Remus Lupin.

"My grandsons safety is my priority, Albus. I won't pretend your cause doesn't peak my interest however." drawled the elderlylady.

"Professor Lupin…isn't it Harry's birthday today?" asked Neville, wary of the green painted walls that he was used to seeing onSlytherin robes.

"It is Neville, and I said that you could call me Remus." replied Remus, soothingly. Offering the boy a smile. They walked in to the kitchen, where quite a few people had collected in the kitchen.

"Hi, Neville." said Ron meekly.

"Hi guys, where's Harry?" asked Neville, it was unusual to see Ron and Hermione without Harry.

"He's not up yet." responded Hermione, a slight frown on her face.

"Or maybe he is, we don't really know." joked Ron, earning him a disapproving look from his sister and Hermione.

"Oh…" said Neville, drifting off.

"Remus, could you go get Harry. It is his birthday after all." smiled Dumbledore.

"Sure, Albus." muttered Remus, walking out of the kitchen. He walked to Harry's room, wondering how today might actually sit with Harry.

"Harry." said Remus, knocking on the door. There was no answer.

"Harry!" Remus said it a bit louder, knocking on the door with more force. Again, no answer.

"Harry!" shouted Remus, banging on the door loudly.

"Alright, I'm coming in. Hope your decent!" laughed Remus, opening the door. The curtains were closed and it was quite dark in the room.

"Come on, Harry. It's your birthday." said Remus, walking over to the curtains, he wrenched them open. His eyes darted to the bed, it was empty. He looked around and his puzzled look immediately became one of concern, as he saw Harry was laid, face down on the floor.

"Harry!" cried Remus, rushing over to Harry, turning him over. He noticed he was quite pale, sweating slightly and breathing lightly.

"Harry, can you hear me?" yelled Remus. Harry began to stir slightly as Remus went over to his bathroom and filled up a glass of water. Running back over to a now slowly moving Harry, he poured the cup of cold water over him.

"Argh! Dammit!" cursed Harry, spluttering slightly as he rubbed the water of his face. His head ached slightly and he felt quite tired.

"Idiot, I thought you were sick!" scolded Remus.

"Urgh, I feel sick." coughed Harry, holding his head. He closed his eyes again as the light caused him to wince and his headache to flare.

"Why were you on the floor?" asked Remus, still quite nervous. Harry stirred, shaking his head slightly. Trying to remember what happened, then it came to him. The headache, his scar, Voldemort's message.

"I…It was Voldemort." replied Harry, abruptly. Leaving Remus in a stunned silence.

"I think he attacked me, through my link. I tried to hold him off and I thought that I had fought him off at one point but then he tried again. And it was harder and I couldn't do anything, then I fainted." explained Harry, recalling the previous nights events.

"Are you alright, I mean… well do you feel alright?" asked Remus, as he handed Harry a glass of water.

"I feel fine, headache and a bit tired but more or less alright." surmised Harry, gulping down the water.

"Did he try to send you another vision or anything?" queried Remus.

"He said….Happy Birthday, Harry Potter." muttered Harry, clenching his jaw in anger at the message. Remus shuddered involuntary.

"Harry, I think you have to tell Dumbledore. He needs to know what happened." urged Remus.

(Scene Break)

.

..

…

"Albus, can I talk to you." mumbled Snape, Dumbledore hadn't seen him come in never mind walk over to him.

"Is it important Severus, we're expecting Harry any moment." whispered Dumbledore.

"Yes, this is more important that the Golden Boys birthday." growled Snape, his voice maintained sincere.

"Alright." replied Dumbledore, following Snape out of the kitchen. Nobody noticed as they were all chattering among themselves and making Neville feel welcome. Snape and Dumbledore walked for a few seconds before stopping, Snape casting Privacy Charms to make sure the conversation stayed private.

"This really is serious." said Dumbledore, wondering what on earth it could be.

"Albus, he tried to attack Potter last night. Through… this link that they have." stated Snape.

"Are you sure? Was he successful?" asked Dumbledore, his mind whirring. It would account for Harry's absent if he wasn't always locking himself away in his room.

"Not as successful as he would have liked, his aim was to torment the boy. Showcase him through his parents death, the Diggoryboys death in fourth year and Black's death. But Potter must actually be learning something from Bill Weasley as he couldn't initially break through the Occlumency defences. He was actually pushed out, which I think hurt him more than he let on. Then he just tried to break in to Potter's mind which I think might have been successful otherwise we would have all been cursed afterwards." shuddered Snape.

"What do you think he did when he broke in to Harry's mind?" asked Dumbledore, his eyes urgent for information.

"He wished Potter, Happy Birthday." said Snape.

(Scene Break)

.

..

…

"Just help me up, and we'll talk about it." grumbled Harry, offering his hand.

"Harry, you said that you would tell Dumbledore if Voldemort did anything." replied Remus, helping Harry up.

"Well, I lied." quipped Harry, making it sound more dramatic than he meant.

"He needs to know." urged Remus.

"Well I don't want him to know. I don't want to have to rely on going to Dumbledore because a day will come when he isn't there and you won't know what to do because you spent your life, going to Dumbledore and letting him tell you what to do." shouted Harry.

"Just because he wasn't there about Sirius…" started Remus.

"This is nothing to do with Sirius, this is about me not needing or wanting Dumbledores help. He's a headmaster at my school, that's it." retorted Harry.

"We both know, that he is more than that Harry." argued Remus.

"Well I don't want him to be!" roared Harry, Remus was shocked by the outburst. He wasn't expecting Harry to be so hostile atDumbledore, he knew that they had been at odds lately but he had no idea why Harry, who had held Dumbledore in such high esteem in the past was so reluctant to even talk to Dumbledore about it.

"What happened between you and Dumbledore?" asked Remus, wanting to know what had caused this rift.

"Nothing, look… I know I can't stay up here today of all days so just let me shower and I'll be down to see whoever is here in a few minutes." replied Harry, calming down.

"Alright…Neville is here by the way." said Remus.

"I thought they were going to take longer to decide whether they wanted to move than that," replied Harry, walking over to the bathroom.

"Neville's grandmother said she just wanted him to be safe, that's probably why." suggested Remus. Harry merely nodded as he went to shower.

He looked at himself in the mirror, visible stubble on his cheeks, chin and neck. It looked quite rough but he kind of like it. He was quite tall now, and although his irregular sleep pattern didn't help his weight issues, he at least looked to be at a healthy weight, a bit on the thin side perhaps but not as bad as he used to be. Ruffling his now, rather long hair he noticed that his scar appeared to be slightly brighter. Stepping in the shower, the hot water felt good on his skin, closing his eyes and letting the waterhis body as he breathed in slowly, knowing that this was probably the most alone and relaxed he would feel today.

Opening his trunk, he picked out one of his new tops, a zip up jacket to go over the top and a pair of chinos. Finally having clothes that actually fit him he walked downstairs, preparing himself for all the needless interactions that would come. He wasn't disappointed as he entered the kitchen.

"Happy birthday, Harry." stated Mrs. Weasley, as she was the first one to see him. Everyone else turned and announced their birthday greetings.

"Thanks everyone." smiled Harry, noticing Neville he walked over to him straight away.

"Alright, Neville." said Harry tentatively.

"Hi, Harry. Happy birthday." replied Neville.

"Happy birthday to you, it was yesterday wasn't it?" queried Harry, putting some toast on his plate.

"It was, how did you know?" asked Neville. Harry was stopped from answering as Dumbledore came over.

"Hello, Harry. Can we talk?" asked Dumbledore.

"Actually, Professor. I'm talking to Nev…" but Dumbledore cut him off.

"I'm sure Mr. Longbottom won't mind." said Dumbledore, steering Harry out of the room.

"Harry, Professor Snape has just told me about what happened last night, are you alright?" asked Dumbledore.

"Wh…How did he know?" replied Harry, angry at what had just happened.

"He was present whilst Voldemort attacked." answered Dumbledore.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking Professor." answered Harry, gritting his teeth.

"Why didn't you tell me about the attack?" queried Dumbledore, looking at Harry.

"Because I did't think it was necessary, nothing happened." said Harry, defensively.

"I'm sorry, Harry. But Voldemort attacking your mind is hardly 'nothing'" joked Dumbledore.

"It is when all he accomplished was causing me to have a rough night sleep on the floor." argued Harry.

"This is just like Privet Drive, Harry. You can't honestly think a Legilimency attack that was severe enough to make you faint is not worth mentioning." replied Dumbledore.

"This is like Privet Drive, because I am fine. I didn't die then, and I'm not dead now." retorted Harry.

"What do you mean?" came a voice from behind Dumbledore, Harry peered around the Headmaster and saw Ron, Hermione and Ginny peering around the doorway.

"Oh, crap…" muttered Harry, he was furious with himself for saying what he had but even more so at Ron, Hermione and Ginny for eavesdropping in on his conversation to Dumbledore.

"Nothing, I was just talking to Professor Dumbledore." said Harry, trying to think of a way to pass it off.

"No, you were talking about Privet Drive and how you didn't die then. What are you talking about?" asked Hermione.

"It's nothing, honestly…" replied Harry.

"Earlier in the summer, Death Eaters managed to find out the information about Harry's location and due to a technicality in the protections, they found him and attempted to capture him." said Dumbledore, simply. Harry's eyes intensified at the betrayal ofDumbledore.

"You duelled Death Eaters!" shrieked Hermione, causing a few people to drift out of the kitchen as they wondered what was going on.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Ginny, looking hurt.

"Yes, Potter. Why didn't you tell them, thought you would have loved the chance to be in the spotlight, as if you haven't been in itenough already." sneered Snape. Harry seethed with anger at Snape's remarks.

"Shut up, Snape." it was Remus who had snapped at the Potions Master, earning him a glare and saving Harry from telling him to shut up himself.

"Is that why you came here, were you hurt?" asked Ron, wondering why Harry hadn't told him about this.

"He was dead." spat Snape, before Harry could answer. Ron was in shock at what to say, whereas Hermione and Ginny screamed.

"That's enough, Severus." said Dumbledore, with authority.

"Git." muttered Harry, earning him a hateful gaze from the Potions Master which he met. He felt Snape trying to use break his mind, in anger he raised his shields with all his might. Causing the Potions Master to wince as he was thrown out with such force, it gave him a headache.

"What do you mean, he was dead. Harry did you die?" asked Hermione, tearfully.

"Alright, fine. I was duelling some Death Eaters with Tonks, we had just beaten whoever we were fighting. One was Bellatrix and the other was some masked guy, and somebody cast a Killing Curse at Tonks. I jumped in the way and it hit me. Happy?" said Harry sarcastically.

"You got hit with the Killing Curse?" gasped Hermione.

"But your…alive." stated Ron, unable to compute what Harry had said.

"Which is why it's not a big deal." replied Harry, trying to re-iterate what had been his point all along.

"Right, because surviving the Killing Curse is happens everyday." joked Fred.

"I think Harry thought that once isn't enough of a statement, he had to do it twice just to show You-Know-Who 'it's no big deal'" laughed George, making a few Order member smile.

"You know if we manufactured miniature Harry Potter dolls, could we record you saying 'It's not a big deal' laughed Fred.

"Oh, that and 'I'm fine'" gasped George, laughing so hard he was getting red in the face.

"This isn't funny!" snapped Hermione.

"Hermione, just drop it. You wanted to find out what happened, well congratulations you have. Regardless of how you actually did it, now can we just move on?" asked Harry, looking around at everyone. His eyes settling on Snape who was looking at him intently.

"Fine." huffed Hermione, walking back in to the kitchen. Everyone slowly walked back into the kitchen as things settled down.

"So, happy birthday again." remarked Bill, making a few people laugh.

"Thanks." muttered Harry, in reply.

"No birthday is complete without a cake, here." said Mrs. Weasley, putting a large, chocolate cake in front of him.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley. You didn't have to go through any trouble." mumbled Harry, taking a deep breath he blew out all the candles.

"Here, Harry. This is from us." said Fred and George, handing over a small, wrapped box.

"Is it safe?" asked Harry, eyeing the package suspiciously.

"Of course." replied Fred, a perfectly straight look on his face. Tentatively, Harry unwrapped the box, it expanded as he put his hands on the box and opened the lid.

"It's filled with our products." smiled George, ignoring the disapproving looks from his mother and McGonagall.

"Thanks guys, obviously I can't use them at Hogwarts though." winked Harry, earning him a scowl from his Head Of House.

"Here, Harry. This is from me and Arthur." smiled Mrs. Weasley. He opened the small box and inside was an expensive looking razor set, the entire thing was made from brushed aluminium.

"You do need a shave, dear." laughed Mrs. Weasley, looking at his stubble.

"The small bottle has an Everlasting Charm so it doesn't run out of shaving foam. The heads have an Self-Sharpening charm on them so they don't go blunt, and it has interchangeable heads on it so you can shave at different lengths." explained Arthur.

"It's brilliant." replied Harry, in genuine awe at the gift, much to the pleasure of Mrs. Weasley.

"Here, I didn't really know what to get you and I was going to give it you later. But seeing as everyone knows now…" laughedTonks, taking out a book titled 'Seventy Different Shields - G. Weld' this too earned her several scolding looks from around the table.

"Thanks, Tonks." replied Harry, appreciating both the humour and practicality in the gift.

"Here, Harry. I said earlier in the summer you might need one." said Dumbledore, pulling out an extravagantly wrapped item.

"Thank you, Headmaster." replied Harry, politely. Guessing what it was from Dumbledore's hints and the general shape of the item. Unwrapping it revealed a holster for his wand that would go around his wrist.

"It cannot be summoned whilst in the holster, also it can flick into your hand if your practice it enough." smiled Dumbledore.

"Here, Mr. Potter. You were going to get it at Hogwarts but I guess there is no harm in giving it you now." said Professor McGonagall, handing him a small shiny gold badge.

"What is it?" asked Ron, trying to steal a glance. Harry was saved from answering as his Head of House did so for him.

"Mr. Potter has been re-instated in to the Quidditch team, he is the captain. Your captain, might I add." said McGonagall, Harry didn't miss the angry glance on Ron's face as it quickly melded into disbelief. Everyone else was too busy cheering to really notice.

"I want that cup next year, Potter. I have a special place for it in my office, it would be a shame to move it." teased McGonagall, pointedly looking at Snape, who in return sneered back at her.

"Well that really is a call for a celebration, let's cut the cake and see what we can do in here." said Mrs. Weasley cheerfully, everyone began talking to one another but Harry noticed Ron excuse himself to go to the toilet. Knowing he was lying Harry went to follow him.

"Ron…Ron… RON!" shouted Harry, following him out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"What?" replied Ron, angrily. Turning around to look at Harry.

"Are you upset that I was made captain?" asked Harry, already knowing the answer.

"Of course not, I mean… it's just… alright I am!" argued Ron.

"Why? I mean you were only on the team for a year. Did you really expect to be made captain?" asked Harry, almost incredulously.

"The Captain is normally a Keeper, and I didn't even know you were back on the team. I thought I had a good chance." retorted Ron, his face tingeing red.

"No offence Ron, but the way you let pressure get to you last year didn't exactly show you were ready to lead the team. Maybe next year you can be Captain." offered Harry.

"No thanks." snarled Ron.

"Your jealous!" stated Harry.

"I'm not, well I am but it's not that… Look don't tell anyone but I'm not going to be Prefect next year… I haven't told anyone, I got it in my letter from McGonagall and kept quiet. Mum would just be disappointed and Hermione would just talk me to death about it… I don't suppose you got the job?" asked Ron, hesitantly. Harry shook his head.

"Hmmm, wonder who did?" asked Ron, trying to change the topic.

"Are you going to be alright Ron?" asked Harry, finding he wasn't particularly bothered if Ron did have a problem with him beingQuidditch Captain.

"I will, it's just… I thought it might have been me you know. I just want to be on my own for a while." replied Ron.

"Alright then." said Harry, letting Ron walk away, he turned around and walked back in to the kitchen.

(End Of Chapter)

.

..

…

A/N - Hope you all enjoyed that, I like writing the dark, dreary things. But I have to remind myself that everything at this stage isn't all bad, and I wanted this to have a bit of humour. I have a few plot twists and turns coming up, the next chapter is more or lessdone on paper. It's just a matter of typing it up, I'll upload it tomorrow or the day after. Depending whether I want to spoil you all.


	13. A Plan Comes Together

"You came." said a voice from behind him. He jumped in his seat, surprised and fearful about who he might turn to see. The person certainly looked dangerous, their face covered by the dark shadows cast across from the hooded robe. He stuttered to respond.

"I…I must admit, I was interested about the note. How did you get it on my desk though?" he asked, fearful that any wrong remark might be his last.

"We have our ways…" said the voice mysteriously.

"What do you want?" he stuttered.

"The question is what do you want? We know you still have connections in the Ministry, and we know you took enough bribe money that you could have disappeared. Yet you are still here." replied the voice, the soft tone sent shivers down his spine. The tavern door slammed shut causing him to spill his drink.

"Why did he have to meet here of all places?" he asked, glancing around for anyone who might recognise him and question it.

"Nobody here cares who you are, much like the wizarding public no longer care who you are. We met here so we can discuss in private with out compromising either of our homes." explained the man, taking the drink the

bartender had placed on the bar. The smouldering concoction smelt revolting, he grimaced as he tried to think of what to say.

"We know what you want, and we can help you. But you have to help… us first." hissed the man, taking a sip of his drink.

"Wh…what do you want m… me to do?" he asked, getting even more scared by the second.

"You will have to set up a meeting where the person of both of our interests will come, then we will take them and we will both have our revenge." muttered the man.

"I can't, I am no longer trusted amongst them…or anyone close to them." he replied, his eyes widened with fear as the figure in front of him stood up.

"You will have to find a way, and be warned… time wasting is not a luxury either of us have. This fails, you will pay the price." spat the robed man, who turned on the spot and left the building before he could argue.

He was left alone at the bar, with all manner of cretins surrounding him. Breathing heavily, he ordered a Firewhiskey to steady his nerves. He held back a gag as he saw the condition of the glass it came in and closing his eyes downed the drink. The alcohol burned and steadied his nerves as he began thinking how in the world he could do, what he had just agreed to.

(Scene Break)

.

..

…

The kitchen was nearly empty now, most people had left go to work. Leaving just Hermione, Ginny and Harry in the kitchen. The girls were whispering softly to themselves and stealing glances at Harry who was eating eggs and toast, he kept hearing more frantic parts of the conversation.

"It's really annoying when you talk about me, and I'm right in front of you." announced Harry, annoyed at what they were talking about.

"I just think it's ridiculous we had to find out about it this way." sniffed Hermione, not even looking at him.

"You found out by listening on a private conversation, I think that is ridiculous." retorted Harry, satisfied as Hermione stuttered and reddened with embarrassment.

"We had to, we've hardly talked to you at all this summer." argued Ginny, supporting Hermione as she seemed to be unable to think of a comeback.

"Have you given a thought to the fact that it might have nothing to do with you, that I didn't want you to know. That, for some reason I might actually want a private life?" replied Harry, angry at Ginny's comments.

"You've never kept secrets from us before." stated Hermione, trying to come up with a valid excuse.

"That's because your always there to find out, this time you weren't and I don't want you to know." muttered Harry.

"We came to the Ministry with you, we have a right to know what happened." snapped Hermione, indignantly.

"You have no right whatsoever." growled Harry, standing up so quick he sent his chair crashing behind him. Making Hermione and Ginny jump in a mixture of surprise and fright.

He stormed out of the kitchen, he was seething with anger. How dare they say that they had the right to know what went on, he had never had that luxury. Ever. And now Hermione and Ginny thought that they had a right to know everything about him, he lashed out in anger and punched the wall. Biting his lip as he instantly regretted doing so, clenching his fist painfully he ignored the dull throbbing pain that now accompanied his anger as he made his way to his room.

(Scene Break)

.

..

…

Making his way out of Knockturn Alley, he looked around the Diagon Alley before stepping out. His plan, if you could call it that was quite hastily made although it was the best he could come up with. He wanted to do this as quickly as he could, and steadying his nerves walked in to Weasley Wizarding Wheezes.

The grimace on his face was almost an automatic instinct, frowning at the various pranks that were on sale he made his way to the empty counter and pressed the bell on the desk. Hearing a creaking noise above him he looked up just in time to see a bucket topple over him and shower him in water. Raising his hands above his head in an attempt to protect himself he closed his eyes and waited for the water to hit him. He felt the impact but strangely he did not feel the wetness that would normally arrive with being covered with water, he had remained dry. Puzzled he looked down at the floor for any sign of the water and found none.

"Can I help you?" asked a voice from behind the counter, he looked up.

"You, what are you doing here?" asked Fred, looking at the face of his brother, Percy Weasley. His face remained still despite the fact his estranged brother's hair had been turned a vivid green and had donkey ears on the top of his head, courtesy of the prank alarm him and George had installed.

"I came here, because I wanted to talk to you. And… George." said Percy, his eyes darted to the name badge on his brothers shirt.

"Who is it, Fred?" came a voice from the back room.

"Come on, I'll close the shop up. Not like it will make a difference." muttered Fred, pointing his wand at the front doors he walked in to the back followed by a nervous Percy.

"You!" shouted George, getting to his feet.

"George, if you'll just let me explain…" started Percy, but George had his wand drawn before he could finish.

"George, just let him talk." whispered Fred, he could see George's eyes calculating on what to do. After a few seconds he dropped his wand, but kept it in his hand.

"I just want to see mum and dad, I know I was wrong…" started Percy.

"And a prat." stated the twins in unison. Percy's face reddened.

"And a prat… but all I want it to just make amends and start over. Can you help?" asked Percy, looking at both twins, they looked at each other unsure of what to do.

"We can talk to mum and dad, but we're not promising anything." said George.

"Come back here, this time tomorrow." added Fred.

"Thanks." smiled Percy, taking his leave he rushed out of the shop.

.

..

…

"Mum, we think you should just think about this." said George.

"There isn't anything to think about George, it's a dangerous world out there and your brother wants to come back and be with his family." replied Mrs. Weasley. It was just before dinner and it was only the twins and their mother in the kitchen.

"Of course he wants to come back, he knows he was wrong." mumbled Fred.

"This isn't a discussion boys, I will talk to your father and Dumbledore so we can arrange Percy to come stay here with the family." declared Mrs. Weasley.

.

..

…

He had spent all day, either performing Occlumency exercises or wandless magic. He had spent the day freezing and unfreezing parts of his room, using the 'Glacius' to form the ice and 'Icendio' to melt it, he had limited success vanishing the mess of water he had created. He shook his hand slightly, it still ached. Sighing began practicing his Occlumency once again. But was soon brought out of it by a knocking at the door.

"Come in Remus." shouted Harry, sitting up on his bed. Remus opened the door, holding a package in one hand.

"Quite a birthday." remarked Remus, looking at Harry.

"Beats most I've had, what've you got there?" asked Harry, the wrapped package peaking his interest.

"It's your birthday present from me. I didn't want to give it you this morning with everyone around." replied Remus, passing the package to Harry, who took it and let it through the wrapping.

"It's a book." stated Harry, slightly disappointed.

"Not exactly, just open it." urged Remus, leaning against the wall, smiling as Harry tore open the packaging.

"Padfoot and Prongs Animagus Notes…" muttered Harry in amazement.

"They wrote everything down about the process, I thought you might be interested in reading it." said Remus.

"I… I don't know what to say…. Thanks Remus." muttered Harry.

"Your dad and Sirius… they started the process in third year, I wish I could help you but I had no idea that they were doing it so I can't help out." replied Remus.

"I thought it was hard to become an animagus?" asked Harry, putting the book to one side in an effort to stay polite.

"It takes a degree of skill, but look at Pettigrew. He managed it." spat Remus, noticing Harry's eagerness to start reading the book.

"I'll let you read it, dinner is in an hour or so but if you don't come down I'll make up something." said Remus, laughing as Harry snatched the book up and opened it.

.

..

…

Harry didn't come down for dinner, much to the displeasure of Mrs. Weasley.

"He's just tired from all the birthday fun" lied Remus, he had always been bad at lying.

"Remus, I want you to go upstairs and bring him down now. I still don't know why you are the only one who can actually go and talk to him." snapped Mrs. Weasley.

"It's part of the charms me and Sirius put on his room. I can't tell anyone unless Harry wants them to know anyway." said Remus, defensively.

"Well I don't think those charms were necessary or smart. What if he hurt himself?" she asked. Remus flinched as he remembered earlier this morning.

"He's not a baby Molly." stated Arthur, cutting in on the conversation.

"He's not been sleeping or eating properly, he looks a mess! Have you seen his hair? I hope our gift comes in to use, all that facial hair. It's scruffy." grumbled Mrs. Weasley.

"I kind of like it." sighed Ginny, immediately tinging from embarrassment, Hermione saved her friend from any further embarrassment.

"I agree with Mrs. Weasley, he shouldn't be locking himself away, he should be with us. His friends." said Hermione, pointedly looking at Remus.

"If Harry wanted you to know where his room was, he'd let you know Hermione. Don't try and guilt me into asking him because it won't work!" retorted Remus, angry at the outlandish statement she had just made. Hermione was shocked into silence, and embarrassed at being told off.

"Hermione makes a valid point Remus, can you just go up and bring him down." asked Mrs. Weasley.

"No I won't, and if you don't mind I have to leave. Thank you for the meal, Molly." replied Remus, in a forced polite tone. Ignoring further comments and arguments he left before anyone could physically stop him from doing so. Wondering how Harry had coped for so long.

.

..

…

"Alright, now that everyone is here we can start. Severus, if you please." said Dumbledore, all eyes turned to Snape.

"As some of you know, the Dark Lord attacked Potter last night through the connection that they… share." stated Snape.

"How did he attack Harry though? I mean… how?" asked Fred, confused at the whole thing.

"The Dark Lord is a highly skilled Legilimens, which for the dunderheads among you is the art of extracting a persons feelings and memories against their will. It can be used to torment the victim which is what the Dark Lord intended to do last night." replied Snape in a bored tone.

"Like mind reading?" queried George. Snape closed his eyes and exhaled at the term, as if it offended him.

"That is a vulgar oversimplified explanation for Legilimens but if that is the only way you can comprehend it then yes…" hissed Snape, George frowned at the intended insult.

"Severus…" muttered Dumbledore, warningly.

"You said intended, did he not succeed?" asked Mad-Eye, his eye whirring around madly.

"He succeeded up to a point, the Dark Lord's intention was to showcase the most painful moments in Potter's life, to torment and torture him. Bill Weasley who has been tutoring Potter in Occlumency must have been telling a degree of truth as Potter managed to fight the initial intrusion and throw the Dark Lord out." replied Snape, still unable to register the fact Potter had thrown out a Legilimens with the mastery Voldemort commanded it with.

"But… the Dark Lord managed to re-focus and break into Potter's mind. However due to being thrown out by Potter he was weakened to an extent and only managed to wish Potter a happy birthday." muttered Snape.

"How is Mr. Potter?" asked McGonagall.

"Harry is fine, the ordeal made him faint but apart from that he is in perfect health. For Harry anyway." smiled Dumbledore.

"If that is all, I have some potions that need tending to." mumbled Snape, standing to leave.

"Actually Snape, that isn't everything. There is another debate tomorrow." announced Kingsley.

"Another one, after what happened the last time?" asked Mrs. Weasley, incredulously.

"Well, this is actually the only one. It has been decided due to security threats and the urgency for a Minster Of Magic, this will be the only debate. Voting will happen in four days. We will have a new Minster this time next week." grumbled Kingsley.

"This one is having way more protections and guard duty. Nearly half of the aurors have been asked to supervise, with the other half on standby. And a significant amount of MLE Officers, it's a bit overkill really." added Tonks, thankful she had managed to evade the duty.

"It isn't surprising given the state of affairs. I have yet to approach either candidate and I know Amos hasn't either." mumbled Dumbledore.

"Amos is likely to back Bones now, a distant relative was involved in the St Mungos fiasco. He feels it is necessary for the more competent person to have the job, regardless of personal gain." said Arthur, surprising many Order members at the revelation Amos had seemed to have.

"At least he has priorities in the right place." grumbled Mad-Eye.

The meeting finished and Mrs. Weasley rushed over to Dumbledore before he could make his usual sweeping exit.

"Albus, before you leave. Can I have a word?" queried a flustered Mrs. Weasley.

"Of course, Molly. What can I do for you?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well, it's just Percy wants to come back and stay with his family while his position in the Ministry is being re-evaluated." replied Mrs. Weasley, in a rushed voice.

"And because you no longer reside at The Burrow you would like him to stay here." said Dumbledore, finishing Mrs. Weasley's questions for her.

"If it isn't too much trouble." replied Mrs. Weasley meekly.

"Of course not Molly, here… have him read this before he comes so he can enter the premises." smiled Dumbledore, brandishing a strip of parchment from his robes.

"Thank you, Albus." gushed Mrs. Weasley.

.

..

…

"the mental exercises that are supposed to help us find out what our inner animals are keep giving me and Sirius headaches, the book keeps mentioning things about meditations and getting in to a relaxed state of mind but we keep getting so annoyed about getting nothing done we can't stay relaxed…" muttered Harry to himself.

It was the fifth or so time he had read the passage. It seemed to jump from them struggling to finding there forms and they had left out the part on how they found there forms. Instead writing, 'forms found, I'm a dog and James is a stag'. Closing his eyes he took in deep breaths as he tried to stay relaxed. It was a bit easier for him as he had some practice with Occlumency but after twenty or so minutes of nothing he opened his eyes, a frown on his face.

No wonder it drove them mad, he could see what they were talking about, but with nothing else to do. He tried again…

.

..

…

"Percy!" shrieked Mrs. Weasley, she had insisted on coming with Fred and George to their shop in anticipation.

"Hello, mother." smiled Percy, accepting the bone crushing hug. The twins merely nodded at him.

"How are you? I haven't told everyone that you are coming back yet so it will be a nice surprise for them." said Mrs. Weasley, not letting go of her son.

"Can't wait…" wheezed Percy, hardly able to breathe.

"Oh… here. You have to read this, it's part of the protection on where we are staying." muttered Mrs. Weasley pulling out the parchment Dumbledore had given her. Percy read it without replying, allowing the information to sink in.

"You can come back now if you like, set up a room for you?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"Now is fine mother, I have a meeting with a friend of mine later on tonight so I won't be able to stay for dinner. I can return at night however." grinned Percy, pleasing his mother.

"That's alright darling, who are you meeting with?" asked Mrs Weasley, questioning her son as they walked out of the store. The twins looked at each other, both with a frown on their face.

.

..

…

"Good evening…" muttered a voice behind him. It was scary in the light of day, at night time it was positively terrifying.

"Evening." managed Percy, holding back a stutter.

"I take it you have made some headway, given you have contacted me so soon after our last meeting." said the voice in low tones, he raised his hand slightly. Catching the bartenders attention who immediately began serving the robed man.

"I have, I am staying at the same place as … our intended target." mumbled Percy, looking around in fear of eavesdroppers.

"That is excellent new… what is your plan?" asked the hooded man, his smouldering drink appearing at the bar again.

"Well…

.

..

...

Harry walked down to the kitchen, it was later than normal but quite early by a normal persons standards. His sleep pattern had seemed to even out and he was adjusting to being up when it was bright, he had gotten used to the peace and quiet that came with being up at night time.

"Morning, Harry dear." smiled Mrs. Weasley, putting a plate on the table for him and piling sausages, bacon and eggs which he began to eat. Having missed dinner yesterday he was starving and gladly accepted seconds and thirds.

"You have a letter." announced Mrs. Weasley, passing it to Harry.

"That's got a Ministry crest on." blurted Tonks, looking at the letter.

"Wonder what they want…" muttered Harry.

**_Mr. Harry Potter_**

**_Your presence is required for an evaluation about the events that transpired on the evening of Voldemort's official return._**

**_This is a compulsory summons and failure to attend may result in result in a fine or imprisonment. _**

**_The meeting is to be held today, 10AM_**

**_Ministry Of Magic, Department Of Mysteries_**

The parchment was unsigned, which could be expected as it was from the Department Of Mysteries.

"What does it say?" asked Tonks, interested to know what the Ministry might want with Harry.

"It's a summons, says I have to attend a meeting at the Department Of Mysteries. In…crap. Twenty minutes." replied Harry. Earning him a disapproving look from Mrs. Weasley

"The Department Of Mysteries? What about?" asked Tonks, puzzled to why they would want Harry there.

"It's about what happened, you know… that night." said Harry, lowly.

"Oh…right" muttered Tonks, her face saddened.

"I best get changed, might want to look a bit smart for this." mumbled Harry.

"I'll take you, no chance of getting Dumbledore here on such short notice." shouted Tonks as he left the kitchen.

Rushing to his room, he showered. Deciding not to trim his stubble he put on one of the shirts he had bought, putting a tie on and a pair of trousers. Ruffling his hair he ran back downstairs.

"Come on, we can Floo." said Tonks, walking over to the fireplace.

"Just say, Ministry Of Magic. Floo Number One." said Tonks, repeating her words and stepping in to the huge fireplace. Harry took a pinch of Floo Powder, and taking a deep breath and care not to bang his head, said the address and stepped in to the fireplace.

He'd forgotten how hard it was to keep his eyes open in these things, swirling around he steadied himself as he exited.

"Damn!" spluttered Harry, getting to his feet. His shirt had soot all over.

"Ventus." muttered Tonks, directing her wand on Harry's shirt. It blew off as much soot as it could. They proceeded to walk to the teller that stood looking quite bored. Tonks flashed something on the inside of her jacket and was nodded through.

"Wand… what you here for?" asked the man.

"Erm… Harry Potter. Here for a Department Of Mysteries meeting." replied Harry, unsure of how to phrase it.

"Crikey, pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter. Holly and Phoenix feather, 11 inches?" said the man, handing his wand back to Harry who nodded.

"You know where your going, sir?" asked the man.

"I'm taking him Jefferson." stated Tonks.

They walked in silence as they approached the lift, stepping into it. Three more people came in.

"Level Nine, Department Of Mysteries." announced Tonks, the same three people nervously looked at each other and stepped back out.

"Idiots…" mumbled Tonks, making Harry smile. The lift closed and an awkward silence fell between the pair of them. Harry was just about to talk when the lift announced they had arrived.

The doors opened revealing the long corridor. Harry winced as the memory flashed back to him, Tonks looked at him fearfully.

"I can't come with you, Harry. The door you want straight ahead of you as you close the door and it spins around." said Tonks, smiling at Harry as though to encourage him.

"Thanks, Tonks." replied Harry. He walked ahead and halfway towards the door he hard the lift behind him close. He opened the door that he had dreamt about last year at Hogwarts and stepped into the room. The door closed and the room span, Harry closed his eyes, not wanting to feel dis-orientated. He opened them as they stopped spinning and walked through the door right in front of him.

It was strange, the room was brightly lit. A counter was on the left hand side as though it was a reception, two doors were in front of him, both rooms had glass walls and were empty. He turned to the reception desk and walked over to it.

"Hello?" asked Harry, there was no response and suddenly he felt quite nervous about the entire situation. He heard a slight hiss and before he could turn around his world was plunged in to darkness.

A/N - Review!


	14. Discovering The Trick

Harry stirred, even though his eyes were closed he felt like his world was spinning. Almost reluctantly he opened his eyes, instantly regretting his decision as the light burned in to his eyes. He winced and closed his eyes again, spots appeared in his vision. He went to take in a deep breath but was stopped as all the air was driven out of his body by something being driven into his stomach. The spots intensified as he gasped for air. He opened his eyes again and fighting against the instinct of closing them this time sat the blurred outline of a figure before them. He blinked rapidly as he tried to focus.

"Potter, your awake." muttered the voice, he instantly knew who it belonged to but was puzzled why he was hearing it.

"Malfoy… what the fuck?…" coughed Harry, his response was met by a swift, hard hit to the face. His head snapped back at the hit, instantly tasting his own blood.

"Language, Potter. But I don't suppose anyone told you to mind your manners did they?" sneered Malfoy.

"Fuck you…" retorted Harry. He was hit in the face again but he didn't let a sound out of his lips.

"I don't know how Muggles fight like this…" whispered Malfoy, rubbing his hands.

"Because Muggles don't spend all day on their hands and knees worshipping a dumb fuck like Voldemort." spat Harry, letting some of the blood out of his mouth.

"Crucio!" hissed Malfoy, pain wracked his body as if hot knives were piercing every part of his figure. He clenched his jaw, refusing to make a noise. The curse was released, panting slightly Harry tried to evaluate the situation he was in. His arms were tied above his head, chains wrapped around them so that they were bound together. He was seated on something and his legs were bound to the chair. He had no idea where he was, or where his wand was and no idea how much time had gone by.

"Maybe that will teach you to hold your tongue." snarled Malfoy.

"I wouldn't count on it…" whispered Harry, smiling to himself as he saw his reply infuriate Malfoy.

"Aren't you curious to how you got here?" asked Malfoy.

"Let me guess, the letter was a fake and you have someone in the Department Of Mysteries. Doesn't take an idiot to figure it out, so stop being so arrogant." replied Harry, breathing deeply. Malfoy's eyes bulged at the intended insult.

"Crucio!" hissed Malfoy, letting the curse die after a few seconds. His master didn't want the boy too beaten up, he would have to restrain himself.

"That one tickled, why don't you put some effort into it Malfoy." grumbled Harry, trying to agitate his captor. He knew the more angry someone got the more likely the would make a mistake.

"Unfortunately, I have been asked to show some self-control. My master wants the honour of killing you himself." smiled Malfoy.

"Thought Voldemort was a powerful wizard, can't be to great if he needs me tied up and wandless to beat me." growled Harry, swallowing some of his own blood.

"The Dark Lord is the most powerful wizard in the world, and you will die at his hands." retorted Malfoy, his fingers twirling around his wand.

"Whatever… so who did you get to plant the letter?" asked Harry, wanting to know so that if he escaped he would know who to kill.

"You mean you don't know?" laughed Malfoy, meeting Harry's glare.

"You don't do you…" stated Malfoy, pacing around the room.

"Stop playing bad wizard and just tell me." spat Harry, his remark earned him another Cruciatus Curse.

"I hate to admit it, but I have to admire your restraint, Potter… the traitor among your blood traitor friends is someone who recently found himself quite low down the pecking order within the Ministry. They knew by associating themselves with us and joining our side, then their potential would be limitless… And delivering you to us is the perfect way to start." said Malfoy, his tone was soft. He was trying to make Harry scared at how relaxed he was in the situation.

"You might want to think about your last words Potter, they will go down in history after all…" smirked Malfoy, observing Harry.

"There is something I have wanted to ask Malfoy…" mumbled Harry.

"And what's that?" asked Malfoy, curious.

"Well…just between us, how did you get Narcissa to marry you? I mean we both know it wasn't your looks…" started Harry but he was cut off by another curse, a bone breaker to his leg. He heard the distinct crack as it broke and bit his lip, suppressing a grunt of pain.

"And we both know… it isn't the sex" strained Harry, fighting through the pain. Another Cruciatus Curse hit him. He bit the inside of his lip so hard it drew even more blood. Panting as the curse was released, it took him a second to come to his senses.

"Just the money then…" sighed Harry, his head snapping back as he was hit on the jaw.

"Lucius, I see your keeping our guest…entertained." said a voice from the doorway.

"Why are you here, Greyback?" asked Malfoy.

"Just checking your not mistreating our guest, you seem tense…" said Greyback, his voice full of faked concern.

"He's having marital problems…" gasped Harry, breathing heavily. Malfoy went to curse him again but was physically restrained from Greyback.

"Lucius, why don't you let me keep watch for a while." suggested Greyback. Malfoy glared at Harry and then at Greyback before turning and leaving the room.

"You really got to him." laughed Greyback, closing the door and sitting down.

"And who the hell are you?" asked Harry.

"Of course, how rude of me. As you may have heard…I'm Greyback, Fenrir Greyback." said the hulk of a man softly, he walked right up to Harry and kneeled down beside him.

"You say that as if I'm supposed to know who you are, and I know all of Voldemort's most loyal lapdogs so you can't be that important." laughed Harry, taking pleasure at the visible frustration it caused.

"Careful, boy. I play harder than Malfoy." smiling at Harry.

"I suppose I'm supposed to start trembling in fear now?" asked Harry, sarcastically.

"Something like that." snarled Greyback.

"Alright then, I'll start trembling in a minute…" spat Harry, his breath was taken from his body again as Greyback stood up and struck Harry in the chest. He felt dazed as bright lights erupted in his vision, he took in a deep breath but felt a sharp pain, wheezing slightly he took care not to cough and breathed steadily. But each breath was painful.

"I should have mentioned, I'm a werewolf so I tend to hit harder than most." grinned Greyback, enjoying the disorientated look on Potter's face, he silenced the boy and went and sat in the other corner of the room.

.

..

…

"Morning, Remus." said Mrs. Weasley cheerfully.

"Morning, Molly." replied Remus, still feeling slight tension between them.

"If you're looking for Harry, he is at the Ministry. He received a letter from the Ministry this morning asking for his attendance, Tonks took him." quipped Mrs. Weasley, as she busied herself by preparing more breakfast for toss that were yet to come down.

"The Ministry, what for?" asked Remus, sitting down and pouring himself some juice.

"It was from The Department Of Mysteries, I guess it was something to do with what transpired there earlier in the summer." answered .

"Who's picking him up" queried Remus.

"I don't know… oh! Here is the letter." said Mrs. Weasley, handing him the letter. Remus took it and glanced over the details.

"Molly, this letter doesn't say when to pick him up." stated Remus, his voice deadpan. Something was wrong, he knew it. He had never heard of the Department Of Mysteries to send out an invite. Mrs. Weasley stopped what she was doing and looked at Remus, her eyes were full of worry.

I'm getting, Albus." muttered Remus, rushing out of the kitchen. Nearly knocking over Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"Profess…" started Hermione, but Remus had already left.

"Wonder what that's about." remarked Ron, walking on through to the kitchen.

Remus apparated to Hogsmeade, he was filled with dread. He knew in his gut this felt wrong, every instinct told him so. Walking through the main gates he sprint as fast as he could up to Hogwarts and to Dumbledore's office. Instantly remembering that he didn't know the password.

"Crap…erm, Lemon Drops? Bertie Botts Every Flavour Bean, Fizzing Whizzbees, damn it. Can't you just move, this is important!" shouted Remus.

"Problem, Remus?" asked a voice behind him. He turned and saw McGonagall.

"Minerva, please I need to talk to Albus. It's about Harry!" urged Remus.

"Of course, what is it about?" asked the Transfiguration professor. Giving the password and walking up the spiral staircase.

"It's best you hear it when I tell, Albus." sighed Remus, he felt sick at the possibilities. Rushing up the staircase, he burst into the office without knocking.

"Ever heard of manners, Lupin?" sneered Snape. Remus pointedly ignored the snipe and looked at Dumbledore who, like Snape was wondering what could be so urgent.

"Albus, Harry received this letter this morning." said Remus, panting slightly as we was out of breath. He handed the letter over to Dumbledore.

"The golden boy gets a letter, stop the press…" mumbled Snape, his voice filled with sarcasm.

"Severus…read." murmured Dumbledore, sliding the letter over to him, Snape rolled his eyes. Picking up the letter however his bored expression morphed into one of disbelief.

"Albus, Severus. What is it?" snapped McGonagall. Snatching the letter up herself.

"It appears Potter has been tricked…again." whispered Snape, Remus had to fight against every instinct not to start an argument. There were more important things to discuss.

"I'm going to the Ministry, I want the three of you to go to Headquarters immediately. Don't tell anyone about our suspicions, no need to cause anyone to panic if it's nothing." said Dumbledore, his face however showed he doubted his own statement. The other three nodded and fell in silence as Fawkes appeared on Dumbledore's shoulder and with a flash of fire was gone.

.

..

…

Harry had been staring at the wall opposite him for… well he didn't really know how long it had been. He hadn't even bothered to struggle against the restraints, instead sat there in an almost relaxed posture. He had kept his mouth closed the entire time, he couldn't make a sound anyway but thought it might be be something of a statement if he chose not to fight against it. He knew that Greyback had been looking at him the entire time, a feral look had remained in his eyes the entire time.

"You don't seem worried about your current predicament…" stated Greyback, standing up and walking up to Harry.

"You do know why you are here don't you?" asked Greyback, as though speaking to a two-year old. Harry kept on looking straight ahead.

"Of course you do, you've been a thorn for too long Potter. Many of us dream for the honour of killing you, but that is the Dark Lord's decision. I hope he will let us play with you for a while though." smiled Greyback, his breath filled Harry's nostrils and it repulsed him, he pretended to mouth something in response.

"Sorry Potter, didn't quite catch that… Finite Incantatem" muttered the werewolf. Harry mouthed unintelligible words again, pretending that the spell didn't work.

"Finite Incantatem." hissed the man again, Harry repeated his actions as he tried to stop a smile appearing on his face.

"The boy can talk Fenrir, he is just pretending he can't talk." spat a voice behind Greyback, they were hidden from view as Fenrir was so big, but he turned around and Harry saw who it was.

"Rodolphus…what do you want?" growled Fenrir.

"He is here, it is time." replied Rodolphus, simply. Harry knew instantly what Lestrange was talking about but was brought out of his thought from a glancing blow to his face.

"That's for trying to trick me, Potter." snarled Greyback, he heard the metallic click of the chains unwrapping from his arms and legs. He was wrenched from his seat and forcefully dragged along. His mind was raving as he thought of a way to get out, he didn't have any idea where he was so that made it even more difficult to think of an escape plan. He silently observed where he was being taken from so that if he did escape he would know not to come back this way.

The air seemed to chill slightly as he was pulled along the dark corridor, every so often there was a flamed torch in a bracket on the walls that revealed the passage as a narrow, dingy corridor. It began to get darker as he was hauled along. He heard people talking and craned his neck looking at who they belonged to. He saw that they belonged to more Death Eaters stood around what appeared to be a foyer. He was dumped on the floor and kicked in the stomach, he heard people laughing as he gasped for breath. His chest hurt, specifically his ribs were Greyback had hit him.

He managed to get to his feet after a few seconds, shifting the weight to his working leg. He had almost forgotten about his broken leg, the pain was almost insignificant to the Cruciatus. He felt his scar flare in pain but aryl felt it as he stood upright.

"Crucio!" hissed a voice, he had no idea where it came from but the spell struck him. The pain was agonising, it seemed worse than before as he barely maintained to keep silent. The curse was lifted and he was left panting on the floor, wiping his hair out of his face he saw the reptile like face of Voldemort. He was walking towards him and a quick look around saw that the Death Eaters were closing in as well, surrounding them in a circle. There was no escape.

"Harry Potter… once again you stand before me." hissed Voldemort gently.

"Spare me the lecture you prick." retorted Harry, mutterings erupted around them but they were soon drowned out as Voldemort raised his wand.

"Testy I see, it can hardly be blamed…don't you want to know who it was that betrayed you? I have them here, they wanted to be present at the moment you were killed…" said Voldemort softly, he clicked his fingers but nothing happened.

"I will not ask again…" leered Voldemort, a trembling figure from the right hand side walked forward and stood behind Voldemort. They looked reluctant as they brought their hands to the hood of their robes, stalling for a moment before they revealed themselves.

"Percy… you fucking wanker…" snapped Harry, getting to his knees.

"He played on his doting blood traitor mothers conscience so well, a good apple from a rotten bushel…" sneered Voldemort.

"In case you are wondering, Percy was allowed access to the precious Order Of The Phoenix's headquarters from your esteemed Headmaster without question. I think he's lost his touch Harry, don't you?" laughed Voldemort, revelling in the anger that was showing on Harry's face.

"Feels good doesn't it? The anger, the hatred… coursing through your body. You could have been a valuable asset to my cause, Harry Potter." whispered Voldemort.

"You can shove your cause up your ass." spat Harry.

"Crucio!" growled Voldemort, Harry tasted the metallic taste of his own blood again as he bit his cheek. He didn't know how much time had passed since the curse had started but with every passing second it seemed to get even more painful. It was released, and he collapsed on to the floor. Looking at Voldemort with unrivalled hatred, he got to his feet again.

"Such resilience… but you will learn not to insult me, Harry." smiled Voldemort.

"I doubt it…" muttered Harry, almost smiling as he saw Voldemort's eyes flash in anger.

"You think your powerful don't you…Tom…" leered Harry, but at the mention of Voldemort's birth name he was brought to his knees as Voldemort sliced through the air with his want and he was hit with an unheard spell, but he felt blood trickling down his side.

"Do not mention that name…" warned Voldemort. Harry coughed, pain erupting around his ribs. He looked to his left and in to the eyes of an unknown Death Eater.

"You know he's a half-blood, don't you…" spluttered Harry, nodding towards Voldemort, who seethed and walked up to Harry, who was getting to his feet.

"You are determined to be a nuisance until I kill you, aren't you?" murmured a livid Voldemort. They were more or less the same height, as Voldemort twirled his wands in his hands. Harry's posture slumped slightly, making Voldemort smile.

""You know you have no chance of escape, Potter. Now why…" but he never finished his sentence as Harry with as much force as he could muster head-butted Voldemort, the force and surprise of it all caught Voldemort completely unawares and fell backwards, his slits for nostrils bleeding profusely.

"My Lord, are you alright?" asked one Death Eater, his question earned him a half a second under the Cruciatus Curse, it was enough to make the Death Eater scream and fall to the ground whimpering.

Harry grinned at Voldemort with a wild look in his eyes, this was not the Harry Potter that Voldemort had expected. Emotional, certainly. Frightened, of course. But to have the audacity to strike him? Realising he was still on the floor he quickly stood up. Brandishing his wand he bound Harry where he was stood.

"Think that was funny, Potter. I was just going to kill you but now I am sorely tempted to have some fun with you." growled Voldemort, slowly raising his arm and with a long, thin finger touching Harry on his scar.

The searing pain made him close his eyes, focusing he tried with all his strength to fight it. To use his Occlumency and battle back, remembering what had beaten Voldemort last time in the Ministry he thought about Sirius, and his parents. The pain stopped and he opened his eyes, seeing Voldemort had a hand on his head now.

"Rookwood, take him back to his room. Mulciber, help him. It seems The-Boy-Who-Lived still has some fight in him. We'll make sure to stomp that out of him, I want him broken and defeated before I kill him…" smirked Voldemort, Harry returned it with a smile.

"If you would like an opportunity to torment and torture the boy, feel free to frequent his… residence." added Voldemort, turning his back on Harry and putting an arm around a wide-eyed Percy.

"You'll die for this, Percy." hissed Harry, as he was dragged away.

.

..

…

McGonagall, Remus and Snape arrived at Headquarters, and inside they found it was an eerily quiet. Mrs. Weasley had explained to Ron, Hermione and Ginny exactly why Remus had torn out and knocked them over, initially they had woken the entire house up but once everything had been explained, everyone was in a state of shocked silence.

"Someone's here…" they heard someone say in the kitchen. Everyone rushed out to the entrance to see who it was.

"Professor Lupin, what's happening? Is Harry alright?" asked Hermione, fervently.

"Has he been tricked again?" asked Ginny, tearfully. Everyone started asking questions, frantic for news.

"If everyone would calm down and let me answer one at a time… it does seem that Harry has been hoodwinked once more and captured. Though we do not have confirmation, it is extremely likely that Harry has been captured by Death Eaters." replied Remus, solemnly.

"Why didn't you know about this, I thought you were supposed to be a spy for Dumbledore." shouted Ron, looking at Snape.

"Ronald!" scolded Mrs. Weasley.

"If you are quite finished Mr. Weasley, my position within the Dark Lord's ranks does not make me privy to every single plan or preconceived notion that they have." replied Snape, his voice was dangerously calm.

"Do you know where he is, Severus?" asked Remus, his eyes begging for any information.

"I have an idea where he might be located, he thinks I am busy setting the upcoming years classes so has not bothered to call me. I am sure if he planned on killing the boy he would want everyone present." said Snape, coldly. Everyone gasped or screamed at his remark.

"Severus, the children might not want to think about their friend in such a predicament." gritted McGonagall, looking at the shocked and upset expressions of three of her house members.

"I think the best thing to do, it everyone come on sit down in the kitchen. Albus said that he will meet us here." announced Remus.

"He also said not to tell anyone of our suspicions." quipped Snape.

"It was to late for that, Severus. Albus will understand." replied McGonagall. Slowly, Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Fred, George, Augusta Longbottom, McGonagall, Remus and Snape made their way in to the kitchen, were Mrs. Weasley immediately busied herself with making everyone a drink and snacks, as they awaited the arrival of Dumbledore.

.

..

…

Dumbledore appeared in the Ministry in a spurt of fire, he had a few people but at the moment he did not care. Striding across the foyer he walked up to the guard on duty, recognising him as a student ten or so years ago. But he couldn't remember his name.

"Professor Dumbledore, is there something I can do for you?" asked the guard.

"I need to know if Harry Potter came through here at all today." said Dumbledore, simply.

"I don't know, Professor. These records are supposed to be secretive…" argued the guard.

"It's very important." muttered Dumbledore, looking at the man. His piercing blue eyes imploring him to realise his sincerity.

"I suppose, because it's you Professor…" replied the man, he flicked through the parchment that was on his clipboard. It took him several seconds of scrolling through the list.

"Here he is, Harry James Potter. Says he is here for a Department of Mysteries meeting…" stated the man. Dumbledore closed his eyes and thanked the man. Supreme Mugwump or not, he could not storm in to the Department Of Mysteries unless he had good reason. Realising he had to make a decision on which Minister candidate he would have to talk to first and knowing whoever he talked to would be recognised as having his support he made a snap decision and walked in the nearest lift, pressing the button for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

A lift had never climbed so slowly, he had it to himself at least. He knew the likelihood that Harry had been taken was high, but he had to stay hopeful. The doors opened and he walked out of the lift, it was very busy. Far more than he had expected, in his haste he had forgotten the debate was today. His presence would certainly make a statement as he walked over to Amelia's office, knocked and walked in without waiting for an answer.

"Who the hell… Albus? What are you doing here?" asked Amelia Bones, she was alone in her office. Sheets of parchment before her as she was obviously revising for the press conference.

"Amelia, I know you and I haven't always seen eye to eye. But what I'm about to tell you needs to stay between you and me, is your office secure?" queried Dumbledore, nervous about how this might go.

"Of course, now what is it?" asked Ameila, curious to what Albus might want.

"Harry Potter came to the Ministry earlier today, under the pretence he was going to a Department of Mysteries meeting about the events a few weeks ago. I would like to use your connections as Head of the MLE and inquire about this." said Dumbledore.

"What do you think has happened?" asked Amelia, scared of what the answer might be.

"I think Harry may have been captured by Death Eaters." replied Dumbledore, gravely. Only he knew the true implications of what this might mean. Madam Bones stopped writing a memo to her contact in the Department Of Mysteries in shock and horror.

"You think Harry Potter has been captured? But… how?" asked Amelia, struggling to understand how it might have happened.

"We both know that there are certain Ministry employees under surveillance for alleged involvement with Voldemort. It could be easy for a member of the Department of Mysteries to have contact with a Death Eater, what I am struggling with is how someone could have got the letter to Mr. Potter, they would have to work in the Ministry…" Dumbledore drifted off as the realisation hit him, and he nearly cursed himself at his own ignorance.

"I'll send this off right away Albus, if he has been captured. What are your plans": asked Amelia, scribbling her note and prodding it with her wand. It folded itself over and took flight. Dumbledore looked at her, the usual twinkle was gone and had been replaced with despair.

"I have no plans, Amelia… By the way, you will make an excellent Minister." smiled Dumbledore, leaving the office with Madam Bones dumbfounded at his statement.

.

..

…

"Easy Mulciber, the Dark Lord said he wanted him alive…" muttered Rookwood, they had dumped Harry back in the room he had been in. The restraints seemed tighter this time but he wasn't noticing that, it was the tinge of red in his eye as Mulciber had taken a knife and cut down the side of his face, all the way down to his cheek.

"Relax, it's not like he's complaining. You don't mind do you Potter?" said Mulciber, before Harry could even open his mouth to respond he was pinched in the face.

"See?… Come on Rookwood, don't you want in on this?" asked Mulciber, laughing to himself. Circling Harry like an animal. Harry looked atRookwood, the eyes through his mask showed uncertainty as he got to his feet.

"I've got better things to do than help you beat up a kid." muttered Rookwood, walking out of the room.

"What a bore…" sighed Mulciber, turning his attention back to Harry.

"You know what goes great with open cuts? Lemon juice, I'll be right back" chuckled Mulciber, leaving Harry sat on his own.

.

..

…

Dumbledore slammed the doors to Headquarters open, making everyone inside jump up at the surprise of it all.

"Molly?" shouted Dumbledore, anger evident in his voice. Mrs. Weasley came rushing out of the kitchen followed closely by everybody else withSnape bringing up the rear.

"What is it Albus, is Harry alright?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Molly, where is Percy's room?" asked Dumbledore, ignoring her statement.

"It's upstairs, next to mine and Arthur's…why?" asked Mrs. Weasley, confused at why Albus would want to know.

"Percy is here? When did he…" but Dumbledore was already halfway up the stairs. Everyone looked at each other, puzzled to what was going on and followed. Doors flying open as Dumbledore walked past them until he reached what Molly had said was Percy's. The door shattered into splinters from a wordless spell as Dumbledore entered. A few seconds later everyone had arrived.

"I don't… I don't understand…" said Mrs. Weasley, astonished at the sight before her. Apart from the room being covered in splinters and bits of wood, it was exactly how it had been before Percy had moved in his things. The bed was made, there was no trunk, no sign that anyone had been in the room for the last month.

"I think Percy Weasley was not as keen to come back to his family as you may have thought…" muttered Snape.

"What do you mean, Albus. What is going on?" asked Mrs. Weasley

"The person who sent Harry that letter used a Ministry seal, and the only people that work in the Ministry that have access to this house are, Arthur, Tonks and Kingsley. And now Percy, and as it seems he is no longer here, I think it was him who planted the letter and tricked us all." replied Dumbledore, sitting on the splinter ridden bed.

"You can't possibly think it was Percy, he wouldn't do that. He's my son." cried Mrs. Weasley.

"Professor, I don't think even Percy would do something like that." said Fred, though his voice was doubtful.

"We will find out soon, I am calling a meeting of the Wizengamot tonight and issuing a warrant for the arrest of Percy Weasley. If he comes forward he is innocent, if not then we know it was him. I hope I am wrong, but I know I am not." announced Dumbledore, his voice was toneless. Mrs Weasley gasped at the mention of a warrant for Percy, unable to believe he could have done something like this.

"After the meeting of the Wizengamot, there will be a meeting here tonight. We need to discuss what has happened at what our plan of action will be." said Dumbledore, leaving everyone that had assembled in the room frozen in shock.

(End Of Chapter)

What do you think?

Really big chapter coming up, Wizengamot meeting, Order meeting, and much more.


	15. Politics, Torture and What?

"I call for order in this establishment at once. I have called an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot to issue of warrant for the immediate arrest of Percival Ignatius Weasley for crimes against the Ministry of Magic." said Dumbledore, his voice was loud and filled with authority.

"What are the charges?" asked a heavily moustached wizard.

"The charges, Smithwell. Are the improper use of Ministry equipment with a use to fraud and highly suspected involvement with Voldemort and his followers." answered Dumbledore, he did not want the story of Harry's abduction widespread, he didn't want half the people that already knew about it to know about it. But it was a bit late to do anything about it now.

"What is the evidence?" asked an elderly witch

"There is no physical evidence to the crimes stated, however I have Arthur Weasley, Percival's son here to confirm my words. As the boy's father, he would only confirm what has been said unless he also believed them." replied Dumbledore, stepping down and allowing Arthur Weasley to stand.

"Member of the Wizengamot, it is with regret that I do believe what Chief Warlock and Head of the Wizengamot has said. I wish I could argue against it but what I have seen… what I have seen settles my doubts. I believe my son Percy, has indeed aided Voldemort and used Ministry equipment with gross negligence." stated Arthur Weasley, his words were toneless as he said them. Part of him wanted to argue against it, but the rational and logical side of his brain knew, what Albus had told him was true.

"As the warrant is purely to arrest the boy, a full vote is not necessary. If this was a matter of capture or kill, then it would be a different kettle of Grindylow altogether. The father of the wanted does add credence as well, I call for a vote. All those that oppose the notion? Nobody against? Fine, the warrant for the arrest of Percival Ignatius Weasley is now active." announced Dumbledore, almost half-heartedly. He looked over to Arthur, only his eyes showed the disbelief of his son's actions. He walked over to the man and placed an arm around him as they walked out of the Wizard's Council, and to an Apparition point.

(Scene Break)

.

..

…

There was some confusion at Grimmauld Place, those that had gathered had been perplexed by what had been said. Mad-Eye was outright furious that it had been so easy, while Bill was shocked about what to say about his little brother and Harry, who he had slowly come to think as more of a brother than Percy ever was. The reactions paled in comparison however, when Tonks entered the kitchen. She was still unaware of what the meeting was about, and when she was told had repeatedly cursed aloud, furious at her own ignorance at the matter and fought back tears. She had basically sentenced to death a person who had saved her life.

"Tonks, nobody blames you…" whispered Remus, trying to comfort her. She had ben silence ever since and was sat on her own.

"I know they don't, but they should." sniffed Tonks, looking despairingly at Remus.

"It wasn't your fault, that letter was stamped and sealed by a Ministry official. As far as you knew, as far as anyone knew, that was a letter from the Ministry." muttered Remus.

"It was from a Ministry official though wasn't it, Percy bloody Weasley is a Ministry official and he betrayed everyone and for what?" growledTonks, her remarks caught a few people's attention. Primarily Mrs. Weasely's.

"We don't know for sure that it was Percy." argued Mrs. Weasley, she was wearisome after the amount of crying she had done.

"Please, he's here for a night, a night then disappears as though he was never here. Of course it was his fault." snapped Tonks.

"He could have been Imperiused!" exclaimed Ginny, hoping that her brother had been under the influence of Death Eaters and not of his own free will.

"If he was under the Imperius, he should have fought harder against the curse." spat Snape, he disliked Potter sure. But the thoughts of what was being done to him, he wouldn't have wished it on anyone.

"Severus…" said McGonagall, her voice waning.

"I'm sorry Minerva, but it should be said. If he was a strong a wizard as his test scores said he was. He could have at least have put up a fight." hissed Snape, his face missing it's usual smirking or sneering expression.

"Because Death Eaters fight fair, he was probably out numbered five to one. You probably helped attack him, we all know you hate Harry!" shouted Ron, not flinching at being chastised of his mother and Hermione.

"As much as I dislike Potter, I wouldn't want him tortured." said Snape, his tone icy.

"Maybe he did do it of his own will, I mean… wasn't he in the Ministers Office straight out of Hogwarts. After Fudge was kicked out he would have found himself in a boring job, he has the motive." mused Neville, surprising many at the table of his reasoning.

"Whether he did it of his own will or not, the fact is Harry is missing. And we should focus on that." stated Remus.

"Professor, couldn't you go and check if You-Know-Who has Harry?" asked Hermione, meekly.

"If I go to the Dark Lord and ask if he has Potter, not only would he be angry about me asking questions that I shouldn't. But it would make him very suspicious of me, some Death Eaters still doubt my allegiance and doing something like this would only help those doubts strengthen." replied Snape, glaring at Hermione.

"So your worried that if you do ask about Harry, you'll be found out?" asked Ron, incredulously.

"Me being 'found out' as you put it would only end up with me being tortured along side Potter. It would achieve nothing." retorted Snape.

"You think he's being tortured?" asked McGonagall, saying it quietly so only Snape heard.

"You have no idea…" answered Snape, shaking his head trying not to think about it. After a few more minutes of squabbling and chatting amongst themselves, Dumbledore and Arthur walked in to the room.

"The warrant for Percy's arrest is active, at my request he as been put up as far up the list as his crimes could permit him to go." stated Dumbledore, it set Mrs. Weasley on a fresh bout of crying.

"What I have called this meeting for, is to discuss how Harry was taken, where he was taken and how we might try to find him and bring him back." added Dumbledore, sitting down at the table.

"Ron, Hermione, Ginny. Out." said Arthur, simply.

"But Dad…" started Ginny.

"Harry is our friend!" cried Hermione.

"Let us stay!" pleaded Ron.

"I'm sorry you three, but what we are going to talk about will be unpleasant. And you will not want to hear some of the things that will be said." replied Dumbledore, accompanying his words with a stern gaze. The three teenagers knew that there was no arguing and left without another word. Arthur cast the charms to prevent them from overhearing and sat down next to his wife, silently consoling her.

"Firstly, how did Percy manage to do this?" asked Dumbledore, rubbing his head.

"He used his resources at the Ministry to create a fake letter." replied McGonagall, stating it as fact.

"Simple enough, and his motive is clear. From Percy's perspective as far as he is concerned, Harry effectively ruined his career at the Ministry." said Dumbledore.

"And as revenge, turns him over to You-Know-Who." quipped George.

"How do we know that though?" asked Fred, causing many to look at him.

"Well, it's just we don't know that it was You-Know-Who that Percy handed him over to, or handed him over to anyone. Maybe he captured Harry." remarked Fred.

"Harry out duelled some senior Death Eaters at Privet Drive, I can't see him being beaten by Percy." muttered Bill.

"For arguments sake, let us presume Harry has been captured and turned over to Voldemort. Who else in the Ministry would have helped?" queried Dumbledore, looking around the table.

"Rookwood was a member of the Department of Mysteries wasn't he? Maybe he made accomplices over the years." offered Tonks.

"The whole problem with the Department of Mysteries is that nobody knows who they are, I know that it is the entire point of the Department. But without even knowing who works for them, it's near impossible to accuse someone of assisting with Harry's abduction." said Kingsley.

"That's the problem with the entire bloody Department, nobody knows what they do or who's in it." grumbled Moody.

"Severus… what will the Death Eaters be doing to Harry?" asked Dumbledore, unsure whether he wanted to hear the answer.

"The Cruciatus Curse for a start, other than that it depends how badly the Dark Lord wants him to be beaten and tortured." replied Snape, darkly.

"Do you have an idea where he might be being held?" queried Dumbledore, Snape was silent for a moment before he looked up at Dumbledore.

"Azkaban" stated Snape simple, his response making many gasp in horror and Dumbledore close his eyes.

(Scene Break)

.

..

…

Mulciber had left several minutes ago, the lemon juice was now running down his body and making him his in pain as it hit the cut on his side that Voldemort had caused earlier. His face felt as though it was on fire, as the citrus fruit juice had been rubbed into his already bloodstained face. He closed his eyes as he let out a heavy breath, forcing himself to concentrate at he moved his moved his arms as much as he could. They had wrapped them up in chains again and tied them to the roof, focusing he whispered 'Aguamenti' as softly as he could. He nearly cried out in relief as the water flowed down his arms, positioning his head so it would flow on to his face and down his body, the sudden cold temperature made him breath in and out more quickly than he would have liked as his ribs and side ached painfully. After a few more seconds he stopped the charm as it had washed most of this face and body so it no longer stung. He didn't want to use his limited wandless ability for too long if somebody came in and saw him.

He closed his eyes as he speculated how in the world he was going to get out of this one…

(Scene Break)

.

..

…

"Hey, Tonks…" muttered Bill, sitting down opposite her. The fireplace was flickering slightly, the flame was not enough to light the room properly, instead it was bathed the room in a dull orange.

"Evening, Bill." she replied, quietly. She had been sat in here on her own since the Order meeting, relishing the quietness of it all.

"How are you doing?" asked Bill, pouring himself a drink.

"Oh…you know… sentenced a wizarding icon to his death so I'm fine and dandy thanks. Yourself?" she said, her attempt at sarcasm failing as she choked with tears slightly.

"Not brilliant, I'm normally upstairs teaching him at this time. Drink?" offered Bill, pulling out the glass he normally kept in his bag for only nodded in response, Bill poured a generous amount of the Oak Matured Mead he and Harry had been drinking lately.

"You teach him until this late?" asked Tonks, gulping half of her drink down in one go.

"Don't tell anyone, as far as anyone else is concerned. It's half an hour of Occlumency and that's it." muttered Bill, cautious for anyone overhearing him.

"So you do teach him more than that…" smiled Tonks, sitting upright.

"Not so much teach, we talk about other stuff as well. He's what… sixteen now? And he's stuck here all day doing nothing, must be boring as hell." mumbled Bill, taking a sip from his glass.

"Better here than where he is now." replied Tonks, shivering at the thought of Azkaban. She had served a few months in her early years, and it had been enough for her to never want to go back. Even the increased pay and time off she got when doing it didn't make it worthwhile.

"I guess… what's it like. Azkaban, I mean." said Bill, he had never been involved on the routine checks on Azkaban wards and from what his colleagues had told him about it, he didn't want to do it either.

"It's awful…it's cold and wet nearly every day. It's so… lacking in life it's haunting, everything seems dark and grey. Thankfully, there isn't much interaction with the Dementor's. You have nothing to do but the occasional patrol around the cells, it's mind-numbing and tedious work. The only reason I did it was because it's recommended you do it straight out of Auror Academy. The instructors say it's a good experience to see what kind of scum we will have to fight and capture and the hell they go through when they get sent there." replied Tonks, her voice was steady all the way through but her eyes were distant as she described the hell on earth that it actually was.

They fell silent for a few seconds after what Tonks had described, both of them taking a mouthful of Mead.

"I can't believe I didn't even think about checking the note, I've never heard the Department of Mysteries sending letters for meetings. Have you?" asked Tonks, tearfully.

"Well…no, but the letter was pretty convincing." replied Bill, trying to cheer Tonks up.

"I was still the one who took him to the Ministry, I walked him to the Department Of Mysteries, if he does…die… How can I live with that on my conscience? If the Daily Prophet got hold of it, I'd have a mob after me" exclaimed Tonks, finishing her drink.

"It could have happened to anyone, don't feel bad about it." said Bill, in what he hoped was a soothing tone.

"Do you…do you think we'll get him out? You know, rescue him?" asked Tonks, helping herself to another drink.

"Honestly? I don't know, it's Azkaban. It's secluded and like you said, it's hell. Gringotts wards the place, or at least they did. Those wards were some of the best weaved we've done. It's not getting in that's the problem, it's getting out. Sirius managed it, did he tell anyone how he managed to do it?" queried Bill, wondering if the answer might be of any help to Harry.

"Well, he was an Animagus so he could switch to his animal form. Said it helped cope with the Dementor's, then Fudge visited one day and left a newspaper at his cell. He saw a picture of Pettigrew as a raw with your family, 'Scabbers' I think your family called him." said Tonks.

"No way! That little rat was Peter Pettigrew?" gasped Bill, astonished and disgusted at the fact that for a time he had lived with wizard impersonating as an innocent pet. Tonks only nodded in response.

"Anyway, he saw him in a photo and transformed into his Animagus form. He was so thin that he could slip through the bars on his cell, then all there after swimming across the North Sea he reached the Britain." stated Tonks, her tone had hints of pride and sadness in it.

"So all Harry has to do, is to become an Animagus and swim across the North Sea…" joked Bill, it brought a small smile to the pairs faces. But it fell when they realised the magnitude of what they or Harry had to do.

(Scene Break)

.

..

…

"As we all know, we are here for what will be the final debate between the two candidates before a vote is taken for the position as Minster of Magic, with the Ministry lacking a leader it has certainly worn on the public and lost confidence in the Ministry of Magic as the fine establishment that it is, Madam Bones, Rufus Scrimgeour if you would please take to your podiums." announced a short, heavily bearded man. The two candidates took to the stage behind their respective podiums.

""First of all, can you tell us if you became Minister what would your position be on the losing candidate?" asked one of the half-dozen reporters that had been allowed in to the room. They were using old Courtroom Three for the event, the wall was literally lined with aurors and MLEOfficers. Outside was twenty placed up the entire corridor so that their would be an immediate alert if something happened. All of it was to make sure that if anything were to happen like last time, they are prepared.

"I think I speak for my opponent when I say I respect them a great deal, despite the past which some of you may have heard is full of animosity towards each other. I respect what Madam Bones has done for the Ministry a great deal, I would ask that Madam Bones take a more direct role within the Ministry, and assist me in day to day operations. Because as well as I could do this job, I think that with the assistance of one another it would help us both a great deal." replied Scrimgeour, his yellow eyes looking around the room as he talked.

"So you would ally yourself with Madam Bones if you are Minister?" asked the man, trying to assure what they had heard.

"I would." answered Scrimgeour, shortly.

"Madam Bones, same question…" stated the same reporter.

"I have known Rufus for a long time, and like he said we have had our arguments but at the end of the day we work for the same side. I respect him, his department and what he stands for. And if he were to accept such a role, if I was to be voted in as Minister then I would very much appreciate his help in an advisory role. His experience in the Auror Office is remarkable and I can think of no-one better to head the Department. So if voted in I would like him to stay primarily in that position, but would like to hear his perspective on the important and day-to-day decisions of Minister but without compromising his position as Head of the Auror Office." answered Madam Bones, being careful not to insult Rufus while maintaining a level of control on the situation.

They continued discussing about their position in the Ministry and how it could relevantly relate to the Minister, their stance on the important matters such as Voldemort and Death Eaters, relations with Goblins, their relations with the Heads of Departments in the Ministry and much more until finally they came to what many present and many listening knew would decide the actual vote itself.

"To those present who are not Aurors, MLE Officers or reporters. Who would you say made the best argument and who would you vote for?" asked a journalist. Everyone faced those that had been invited to overwatch proceedings to see who was going to vote for who.

"I think Madam Bones, her views on inter-office relations and relations with the goblins have really swung me in her favour" replied Dirk Cresswell, Head of the Goblin Liaison Office.

"My vote goes to Scrimgeour, I just think he's more battle worn and prepared for what is to come." countered Amos Diggory.

"I also think I shall be voting for Rufus." added Pius Thicknesse, softly.

"While Madam Bones makes a good case, I cannot help but side with Scrimgeour. Like Pius here, I think he will have a more direct approach to battling You-Know-Who and his forces." said Albert Runcorn, his loud thunderous voice echoing around the room. Just as Tiberius Ogden was about to speak, Albus Dumbledore interrupted him.

"My vote will go to Madam Bones." said Dumbledore simply, his remark instantly caused people to start talking. Albus Dumbledore had never in living memory, involved himself in the preference of a Minster candidate, today however he had openly sided with Madam Bones.

"Would you care to explain why?" asked Barnabas Cuffe, editor in chief of The Daily Prophet.

"I feel she would be a great Minister, she has the political experience having been in the Wizengamot for several years whereas Rufus has had next to none. Her skills in co-operation and proposals for the Ministry to work as a unit sounds like it will be the best step forward for the Magical Community." mused Dumbledore, resting his head on his fingertips.

He had openly backed Amelia as he said he would, now it was only a matter of time for the vote. He chanced a look at Scrimgeour who already had a defeated look in his eyes, it was nothing personal. He only hoped Scrimgeour saw it that way. As they had both said, the key to winning this war was to work together, and Harry Potter. But for now at least, his kidnapping had been kept quiet. He only hoped it would stay that way…

(Scene Break)

.

..

…

_**You-Know-Who Claims To Have Captured Harry Potter!**_

_**The Daily Prophet has learnt that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name has been captured, an anonymous note was sent to our offices earlier this morning that stated the following;**_

_**I, Lord Voldemort have captured your precious 'Boy-Who-Lived'. Only he won't be living for much longer, the state that the wizarding world is currently in made it easy for the boy to be captured. With some assistance from the Ministry itself of course. But don't worry, you will have time to be scared and worry about Harry Potter as I intend on torturing him in the most inhumane ways possible. But don't think he is so special, as for anyone who stands in my way will also be met with the same fate. Fear me.**_

_**L.V**_

_**Whether or not the note is a hoax or it is real is yet unknown, although it seems quite easy to see why it could be after our reporters found the house where Harry Potter is rumoured to stay during his summer holidays. For those who don't know, Harry lives with his Aunt (the late Lily Potter nee Evans, sister) in a Muggle inhabitance in Surrey. Our investigations found no evidence of Harry Potter living at the house, which of course adds credence to the story.**_

_**It is also said he sometimes stays with the Weasley family, all members of which were unavailable to comment, as was Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, (Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump.) who Harry Potter is said to have a closer relationship than just pupil and teacher.**_

_**We will try as hard as we can to find out if there are any truths to these serious allegations.**_

_**William Randolph-Anderson, The Daily Prophet.**_

This was the headline of the mornings Daily Prophet, immediately causing a outcry and outrage from the public that immediately demanded to know if there was truth behind the article. The Ministry of Magic was inundated with owls, as was Hogwarts and unfortunately the Surrey area. It was speculated disrupted sleep patterns and damaged navigation skills led to the mass amount of nocturnal animals to cause them to circle around Surrey all day.

"I didn't think You-Know-Who would do this…" muttered Tonks, it was the next day and they had all gathered in the kitchen atGrimmauld Place at lunch time after everyone had seen the paper.

"It is clever of him…Severus?" queried Dumbledore, Snape had suddenly winced and held his forearm.

"He's calling." gritted Snape, trying to ignore the mark as it burned painfully.

"Go, I'll let you know what happens." replied Dumbledore, knowing Snape would have to answer.

"Will you let us know how Harry is?" asked Mrs. Weasley, her eyes pleading.

"I'd be a fool to ask to see him, if the Dark Lord allows it he will expect me to torture Potter." replied Snape, monotonously.

"You can't do that to Harry!" cried Mrs. Weasley, shocked at Snape's words.

"If I don't, I give myself away and I'll be the one getting tortured beside him. If I do then at least I stand a chance of getting him out." replied Snape, in a sharp tone. He turned on the spot, his robes billowing behind him and left the Order of the Phoenix in silence.

(Scene Break)

.

..

…

"You called, my lord?" muttered Snape, bowing his head down and he knelt on one knee. Voldemort was on his own in the chamber, sitting on a throne like seat that Nagini was slithering around and intertwining her body around it. Hissing slightly, whether it was to Voldemort or not he didn't know.

"I did Severus, no doubt you have heard about my capture of Potter in the papers." hissed Voldemort.

"I heard, my lord. Might I be so bold as to congratulate you? queried Snape.

"You may Severus, how are the Order taking the loss of their precious Gryffindor?" mocked Voldemort, preparing to take joy in what Snape was about to say.

"As could be expected, distraught comes to mind, shocked and in horror at the torture that they think he is suffering." answered Snape.

"That he is suffering, the boy has been quite the troublemaker. Potter actually had the audacity to strike me with his head. Pathetic muggle upbringing probably, as you may notice my nose is a little bruised and flat from the exchange…" mumbled Voldemort. Snape didn't know how to reply, he actually had not noticed that Voldemort's nose was damaged at all. They appeared to be the same, inhuman slits they aways had been.

"He was punished accordingly of course, and I believe Mulciber had some fun with a knife of his. Would you like to see him Severus?" asked Voldemort, his voice higher than usual.

"If it is what my lord wants, I shall visit the Potter brat and with permission, punish him how I have wanted to all these years." smirked Snape.

"Good, I was hoping you would say that. I shall escort you to his room, I think there might be someone with him currently." smiled Voldemort, standing up. Snape stayed bowed down until Voldemort had passed him so he could walk behind him. They walked down the corridor, the torches on the wall showed old cells that had been emptied.

"Here we are, it's one of the maximum security cells. You know just in case." laughed Voldemort, it sent shivers down his spine as he followed Voldemort in to the room.

"Ah, Macnair. Looks like you have been having fun." stated Voldemort, he stepped out the way to reveal Harry.

Snape's instinct was to gasp, but he suppressed it in to a sneering smile. The boys face looked slightly bloodstained as it showed several open cuts, he was shirtless and had an alarming purple and red bruise on his side that looked like it could be bleeding internally. His hair was stuck to his boy, either with sweat or blood he didn't know. His body was littered with lashing marks, some of them looked fresh so it looked as if Macnair had only just stopped. He was panting slightly and shivering even less so, he suspected repeated exposure to the Cruciatus to begin and Merlin knew what else.

"My Lord…" said Macnair, falling to his knees and bowing his head.

"If you could leave myself and Severus alone it would be appreciated." whispered Voldemort, Macnair nodded slightly and backed away still on his knees.

"What's up Tom…Snape…" coughed Harry, wincing slightly at the pain in his side.

"As you can see Severus, the boy has reduced himself to mocking and trying to insult me and everyone who enters the room. No respect!" spat Voldemort, backhanding Harry across the face.

"Careful, might break those skinny wrists of yours." spat Harry, glaring at him. Snape could hardly believe that Harry was not just withstanding all the punishment but openly insulting and aggravating Voldemort.

"Severus, you have always been a loyal follower and while some have their doubts I still remain confident that you have not been drawn the 'Greater Good' side of things…" said Voldemort, looking at Snape intently.

"Of course, my lord." replied Snape, without a pause.

"However, I think you should take this opportunity to prove to me that you still are a loyal servant." muttered Voldemort, suggestively looking at Harry.

You want me to torture the boy?" questioned Severus, knowing that he would have to if he wanted to remain in this room without being chained up like Potter.

"No Severus, I want you to want to torture the boy." hissed Voldemort, he sounded even more dangerous than normal as he said the words. He looked at Harry solemnly for a second before withdrawing his wand.

"Crucio!" shouted Snape, the spell hit Harry in his chest. Emitting a low hiss of pain as he hit him, otherwise he held Voldemort's gaze. He held the spell for several seconds before stopping.

"You see how resilient he is Severus, he refuses to make a sound while under torture… Incendio!" screamed Voldemort, a large burst of flames burst from his wand. The fire searing his skin for the split second it came in to contact with the fire.

"Way to… torture a wandless, tied up teenager." grunted Harry.

"Funny boy, but I told you. I could have killed you quickly but your actions have led to a horrifying and torturous ending." smiled Voldemort. Harry stayed silent as he kept on glaring at Voldemort.

"The boy seems to have built up some Occlumency skills, quite admirable ones as well. Bill Weasley has done something you were unable to do." remarked Voldemort. Still in front of Harry.

"It appears so my lord." muttered Snape.

"Do you know of his brother, Percy? He was the one who helped capture Potter, very easy to manipulate after what happened to him after Fudge's fall." gloated Voldemort, proud of his accomplishment.

"I believe so, his mother was distraught when she found out about his betrayal." laughed Snape.

"Was she, I'll make sure that he knows about that. Now Severus, you know how I value you as a follower…" said Voldemort.

"Yes, my lord." replied Snape.

"And you have proved yourself that you truly hate the boy." stated Voldemort.

"I have, my lord." answered Snape, wondering where this was going.

"Well, for some time I have debated whether or not to break your mind, in order reveal the address of the Order Of The Phoenix." announced Voldemort, gauging a reaction on Snape's face.

"You have, my lord?" queried Snape, genuinely fearful of where the conversation might be going.

"But, I value your skills and position as a spy over getting access to… wherever it is Dumbledore holds his little meetings." mocked Voldemort.

"Why, thank you my lord." sighed Snape, truly thankful to Voldemort for once.

"However…now I have somebody who does know the address who is of no use to me whatsoever." smiled Voldemort, it sent shivers down Snape's spine and Harry for the first time he had been here felt fearful of what Voldemort was about to say, what he knew he was about to say.

"I intend to break Percy Weasley's mind, force him to reveal the location so we can mount a surprise attack on the Order. It will of course drive the poor boy insane and leave him as a useless husk but the gain will be so much more." grinned Voldemort.

"Sounds brilliant, my lord." smirked Snape, forcing an expression of joy on his face.

Harry was angry, no furious. Furious and sickened and any other number of emotions. Voldemort planned to shatter Percy's mind to find out where Grimmauld Place was, and if Snape couldn't warn them they would be left defenceless and surprised. The kind of thing you don't want to be when your against Death Eaters. There was only one option.

"I'd love to talk to Percy before you broke his mind and left him useless." snapped Harry.

"Of course Harry, being inquisitive is only natural. I'm sure you want to know from Percy exactly why he did what he did… Severus go fetch Percy. He'll be with Malfoy most likely." barked Voldemort, Snape looked hesitant for a split second before leaving the room.

"You know, I must say Harry. I am impressed, I didn't expect you to last this long." said Voldemort, after a few moments of silence.

"Shut up…" spat Harry.

"Able to withstand torture but so rude when I'm trying to make idle chit chat…" sighed Voldemort, cursing him with the Cruciatus for a few seconds.

"You will learn to respect me before I kill you Potter, it will be a joyous moment when you do so." smiled Voldemort.

"Not as joyous when I knocked you on your ass, nose hurting much?" Or should that be slits?" laughed Harry, earning him another brief spell under the Cruciatus.

Harry was silent the entire time as he cleared his mind, using all the concentration he had. He barely noticed Snape coming back in to the room.

"He's outside, my lord." bowed Snape. Looking at Harry, he appeared to be shaking more than when he left.

"Good, Percy… Come in…" whispered Voldemort, his voice barely audible. The hooded figure of Percy walked in, trembling slightly at the situation. He went on both knees and bowed his head as Lucius Malfoy had ingrained on him for the last couple of hours.

"Stand up, I have a surprise for you. Harry Potter wanted to personally thank you for your services, isn't that right Harry?" joked Voldemort, smiling insanely.

"That's right." laughed Harry, breathing deeply. Percy walked up to him, this boy had ruined his life, his own family hated him, he lost his job with the Minister of Magic, this was the only choice he had for a chance of revenge and soon he would be the most powerful Weasley there had been.

"Are you happy? Proud of what you've done, what your family think of you?" shouted Harry, letting the anger grow.

"I couldn't care less about what my family think, they abandoned me for you. If you think I regret this, your wrong." spat Percy, getting angry himself.

"If you would like Percy, you can let some of that anger out on Harry." hissed Voldemort, smiling when he saw him go for his wand.

"I hate you Potter, it was a pleasure helping orchestrate your abduction. And when your dead, I can't wait to see the look on my families face when they hear about the savour being killed." shouted Percy.

"No regrets?" asked Harry, shifting slightly in his seat.

"None!" hissed Percy, who began to raise his wand.

"That's all I wanted to hear…" muttered Harry. Watching Percy raise his wand slowly, he waited for the opportune moment.

"Diffindo!" spat Harry, letting out a small smile and a deep breath as he saw the spell hit Percy. Slicing through his neck and like Nearly Headless Nick leaving a half inch sliver that kept it attached to his body. Percy's face still had the look of hatred on it as his torso wavered slightly before falling over entirely. His head separated fully on impact and rolled across the floor, bouncing of the wall and up to Voldemort's feet.

Both Voldemort and Snape stood astonished at what they had witnessed.

"Oops…" said Harry, his face emotionless. He had just had to kill someone, he should have felt sick, disgusted and sad. But he felt nothing, and it was the dead look in his eyes that when met with Voldemort's shocked the Dark Lord the most.

(End Of Chapter)

.

..

…

AbolishedPenguinWriter - So…. Who liked that?


	16. Explaining The Kill

"Come in, Severus…" muttered Dumbledore, just loud enough for Snape to hear him as he reached the door to the Headmasters door. Snape opened the door and the expression on his face immediately made Dumbledore anxious about what had happened.

"Albus, we need to talk." replied Snape, struggling to comprehend on how in the world he would be able to explain what had occurred.

"What is it, Severus? What happened?" asked Dumbledore, fervently.

"It's about Potter…he…now before I start, he was under pressure, he did the right thing." Exclaimed Snape, nearly mortified at how he was trying to actually justify something that Harry Potter had done.

"Severus… what happened?" asked Dumbledore.

"Potter killed Percy Weasley…" blurted Snape; he didn't quite know how to say it.

"What!... How? Why?" exclaimed Dumbledore, immediately thinking that his worst fear might be coming true, Harry Potter turning dark.

"The Dark Lord asked for Percy to come to the room after Potter requested to see him. Potter asked Percy Weasley if he was proud at what he had done, if he had any regrets. Then he used a wandless cutting charm, it hit Percy in the neck and killed him instantly." answered Snape.

"Harry used wandless magic?" asked Dumbledore, he knew Harry would start to develop certain abilities soon and was wondering what other abilities Harry might have picked up on. Snape only nodded as a response.

"Why?" sighed Dumbledore, unwrapping a lemon drop and popping it in his mouth.

"It wasn't a blind kill, Albus. It had reason behind it…" started Snape.

"Revenge is not a reason, Severus. Harry blindly killing anyone that crosses him is not something I want." argued Dumbledore.

"It wasn't for revenge Albus, The Dark Lord was going to break Percy's mind. Force him to give up the location of the Order. Potter killed Percy Weasley for the Order, not for himself." retorted Snape. Dumbledore was shocked in to silence, resting his head on his hands and closed his eyes.

"And Voldemort told Harry this?" asked Dumbledore, his eyes still closed.

"He was almost bragging about his plan, I suppose Potter would have took it as a threat to his friends lives. He acted and his actions saved lives." replied Snape.

"You condone his actions." stated Dumbledore, he would have been amused at the internal struggle Severus appeared to be having if this had been a different situation.

"Yes, I suppose I do." answered Snape, after a few moments of silence.

"How did Tom take it?" asked Dumbledore, curious what Voldemort's reaction would be. The grimace on Snape's face said it all.

"He wasn't happy at his plan going up in flames in front of his face, as you could expect he was quite furious and he unleashed his anger on Potter." spat Snape, his face full of distaste.

"I almost forgot to ask, how is Harry?" asked Dumbledore, knowing that there would be little point to hope too much. The expression on the Potion Masters face was all that needed to be said.

"Potter has endured more Cruciatus Curses than I dare to guess, one of his legs appears broken, he has several cuts and lashes on his body which he probably sustained my Macnair, large purplish bruise on his side which could be internal bleeding and any number of other spells that may have been used on him. The Dark Lord used a large burst of flames on the boy whilst I was there." replied Snape, his tone was cold as though it had no emotion in it whatsoever. Dumbledore closed his eyes so that Snape wouldn't see the disgust and horror in his eyes, he was supposed to be a leader so it would not do well for anyone to see him disturbed or shaken.

"There's more… Potter appears to be antagonising the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters. He mocked the Dark Lord and addressed him how you would do so, by using his actual name. He berated him for torturing a 'wandless, tied up teenager' as though to insult him. The boy is openly insulting and almost baiting his captors, he's being reckless and idiotic." said Snape, his voice in hushed tones.

"That is worrying behaviour…" muttered Dumbledore.

"Potter actually had the audacity to strike the Dark Lord, he told me that Potter head-butted him in what passes for a nose. About the only thing Potter seems to be using his head for these days." added Snape, sardonically. Dumbledore actually had to supress a smile at that comment.

"You admire him don't you Severus, do you approve of Harry's actions?" questioned Dumbledore.

"Approve? His actions are fuelled by his own stupidity and hasty temperament, he isn't being brave or courageous, he is being a fool." snapped Snape, with mixed uncertainty.

"I think standing up to Voldemort takes bravery and courage." argued Dumbledore.

"He has no idea about the power that the Dark Lord wields, the command he has… Potter's ignorance could may well lead to his downfall." hissed Snape. He knew Dumbledore was hiding something important about the boy, quite what that was made him both curious and scared to find out what it was.

"On the contrary, I think Harry has a much better idea about Tom than most people. Perhaps even more than yourself and I. His entire life, Voldemort has chased Harry, and so far Harry has come out on top. Do you really think Harry is so clueless than to underestimate him?" probed Dumbledore.

"I do not think Potter underestimates the Dark Lord, more that he doesn't understand. I know you don't tell the Order the full story about Potter and why he is so important. Why he has to be guarded and protected, he obviously has some greater meaning than just being the Boy-Who-Lived…" started Snape, but Dumbledore cut him of mid-sentence.

"We have already discussed this, and I told you that I am not at liberty to tell you anything more than what I tell the rest of the Order. It is between me and Harry." stated the Headmaster, his tone sharp.

"Well I hope your trust in Potter is well placed, because if he knows anything he shouldn't… the Dark Lord will get it out of him eventually." argued Snape, standing up to leave.

"I have faith in Harry, I just hope that he still has faith in me…"sighed Dumbledore, leaving Severus Snape perplexed as he returned to the dungeons.

(Scene Break)

.

..

…

"I can't believe they wouldn't let us in on the meeting, he is our friend!" burst Hermione for what seemed like the umpteenth time.

"I can't believe Percy would do something like that." stated Ginny, it was the first time she had said something in an hour or so. They were all in Hermione and Ginny's room, sat in silence for the most part. Each of them dwindling the time away in their own ways.

"We don't know he did it…" muttered Ron.

"So, Percy decides he wants to reconcile with our family. He stays here for one night and the following morning he is missing, along with Harry. You think that it's a coincidence?" admonished Hermione, a frown evident on her face.

"Sorry for trying to believe that my brother isn't an even bigger prat than I already thought he was" retorted Ron, flushing in anger slightly.

"If anyone can get out of this, it's Harry. Right? I mean he's escaped from so much already…"mumbled Ginny, drifting off as tears came to her face.

"Dumbledore will think of something, he always does." said Hermione, simply. Ron rolled his eyes at the statement and was caught doing so by Hermione.

"What? You think Dumbledore will just leave Harry to You-Know-Who?" questioned Hermione, looking at Ron in near disbelief.

"I think that Harry's track record in getting himself out of trouble has more success than Dumbledore's." replied Ron.

"It was Dumbledore who saved Harry at the end of last year." argued Hermione.

"And the year before that it was Harry, who had to duel You-Know-Who and escape with Cedric's body, the year before that it was Harry's Patronus that saved Sirius, the year before that it was Harry and a sword against a Basilisk and the year before that it as Harry and You-Know-Who with Quirrell. Harry's history speaks for itself more than Dumbledore's does." shouted Ron, shocking Hermione and leaving her scrambling for something to say.

"It…It was me and Harry that saved Sirius actually!" scowled Hermione, huffing slightly as she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"It was your stupid time turner, it was Harry that did the spell." said Ron, as though pointing out the obvious.

"Don't call my time turner stupid!" snapped Hermione.

"Well I'm sorry, but think about it. Letting a thirteen year old loose with a time turner is pretty ridiculous now you think about it." laughed Ron.

"You had a time turner?" gasped Ginny, unaware about the entire episode.

"Yes, and I was very responsible with it." sniffed Hermione, sitting back down and calming down slightly. Ron bit back a comment about her being boring and let himself calm down also.

There was a dead silence for a few minutes until Ginny spoke.

"What do you think he's going through, I mean. What will the Death Eaters are doing to him?" asked Ginny, almost nervously so.

"No idea, when Snape gets back he'll tell the Order. And as usual the Order will tell us nothing." sighed Ron.

"What if they used the Cruciatus on him?" whispered Hermione, shivering at the thought of it.

"Don't…" said Ron and Ginny simultaneously.

"I'm sorry, I'm just speculating" muttered Hermione.

"He'll get out, I mean. It's Harry." stated Ron, they all smiled at the comment. Each admiring the evident truth behind it.

(Scene Break)

.

..

…

Harry had no idea how long it had been since he had been here, after all it was hard to keep track of time when you were being tortured. The windowless room didn't exactly help his perception of day and night either…

Someone had taken Percy's head and body out of the room, the blood was still on the floor. He couldn't help but occasionally glance at the spot, and each time he did so he had a grim sense of satisfaction. He winced slightly as he shifted in his seat as much as he could. He noticed that he was subconsciously shivering, he guessed it was a side effect from the Cruciatus Curse, the nerve and muscle damage it caused along with the sheer amount of pain it brought with it was the best explanation he could come up with.

He grimaced slightly as he heard the familiar sound of footsteps, he only ever heard those when someone came to torture him. He took in as big as a breath as he could without it causing pain, mentally preparing for the violent and painful onslaught that was about to come…

(Scene Break)

.

..

…

"What are going to tell the Weasley's?" said Snape, it was a couple of days later and he was walking along side Dumbledore to the front gates of Hogwarts. There was an Order meeting in fifteen minutes which Albus had quite forcefully asked him to attend, which annoyed him as he was in the middle of brewing his usual annual supply of potions, ointments and salves for the hospital wing.

"I shall explain to them after the meeting, and I hope you will stay to help iron out some of the details." replied Dumbledore.

"Oh joy…" muttered Snape, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I ask that you are not so blunt as to just blurt it out to them, a bit of sympathy though taxing on your behalf would be appreciated." smiled Dumbledore.

"Sympathy? You expect me to be sympathetic?" laughed Severus.

"I expect you to understand that their son is dead and they have no idea why he became a follower of Tom's." stated Dumbledore.

"I know why he became a follower of the Dark Lord, jealousy and mis-directed anger. If the boy's parents don't see that then frankly they are ignorant of what we are up against." muttered Snape.

"Not all of us have the life experience you have acquired over the years, Severus." sighed Dumbledore, tapping the gate with his wand and opening it.

The apparated to Grimmauld Place, a few were already in the kitchen as they sat down and waited for everyone to arrive. Snape accepted a cup of tea from Molly Weasley, he briefly wondered what the reaction would be. It was a few more minutes until everyone had arrived and silence fell for Dumbledore to talk.

"Now everyone is here, the first thing I called everyone to talk about is actually not about the on-going disappearance of Harry Potter… it is about tomorrow's election for the next Minister of Magic. It was well documented in the papers about my advocate for Madam Bones, and as my opinion is apparently quite important it should come as no surprise if Madam Bones becomes Minister Bones by tomorrow evening." said Dumbledore smoothly.

"She'll be a damn lot better than Fudge at any rate" grunted Mad-Eye, murmurs of agreement went around the table.

"Can we move on? Severus, at the last meeting you went to see You-Know-Who didn't you? Did you see, Percy?" asked Mrs. Weasley tentatively. Snape knew stealing a glance t Dumbledore would indicate something was wrong so he held her gaze.

"I didn't 'go see' the Dark Lord, believe it or not he isn't accustomed to people just dropping by. To answer your question though, yes I did see your son" hissed Snape, softly. This prompted Mrs. Weasley to start sobbing silently, her husband consoling her as he wrapped his arms around her, to shocked to speak.

"What about Harry, did you see him? "pressed Bill.

"I did." answered Snape, leaving everyone on tenterhooks for more information.

"Well? Is he alright?" asked Remus.

"What do you think Lupin, he's being held by the Dark Lord and Death Eaters. It's not exactly going to be a few nights at The Leaky Cauldron." sneered Snape.

"Fine, how bad is he?" asked Remus, the Potions Master paused a few moments before choosing what to say.

"He's bad, frequent visits from Death Eaters using all manner of curses. Some prefer a more physical, hands on approach. I believe Greyback is responsible for a few broken ribs." replied Snape. Remus pulled a face at the mention of 'Greyback'. He would speak to Snape afterwards, he knew that he was holding back on some of the more gruesome details about Harry's well-being.

"I can't believe Percy…that he would… that he even could do something like that." spluttered Mrs. Weasley, tearfully. Dumbledore looked at Snape who was looking elsewhere and looked bored as he usually did.

"He's always been a bit…different" whispered Arthur Weasley, finally finding his voice.

"He is still our son, he just needs a good talking to." replied Mrs Weasley. Snape bit back a snort of laughter.

"A good talking to, Mum he's a Death Eater. He needs to be locked up." shouted Fred.

"That is your brother you are talking about!" snapped Mrs Weasley.

"Not anymore." argued Fred, sending his mother in to a fresh bout of crying.

"Mum, I'm sorry but Fred is right. He turned over Harry, to…_him_! He chose his side." added Bill, folding his arms across his chest.

"I think that's enough for today. Molly, Arthur, if you have a spare moment myself and Severus would like to talk you both." said Dumbledore, looking at them both.

"What about, Albus. We're a little grief-stricken at the moment." replied Arthur.

"It is important." urged Dumbledore, though his voice was soft and hushed. The rest of the room were either watching the altercation or talking amongst themselves. But nobody followed them as Arthur and Molly Weasley shakily got to their feet, with Dumbledore and Snape walking behind them.

(Scene Break)

.

..

…

"What is this about Albus?" asked Mrs Weasley, rubbing her eyes and sniffing slightly as she sat down. They were in a small room that she and Arthur had never been in before. Dumbledore and Snape only knew about it as they had searched the entire house earlier in the summer s part of the cleaning and renovations.

"It's about Percy." replied Dumbledore, his voice calm.

"He regrets doing what he did doesn't he, what did he tell you Severus?" questioned Mrs Weasley, talking quickly. Snape looked at Dumbledore.

"I didn't get the chance to speak to him…" started Snape.

"Severus." said Dumbledore, warningly.

"Well you tell them then." snapped Snape.

"Tell us what…" interrupted Arthur Weasley, exasperated.

"Voldemort was going to use Percy to tell him where Grimmauld Place was." quipped Dumbledore.

"But this place is protected by the Fidelius Charm and all sorts of other protections." replied Arthur, confused at where Dumbledore was going.

"But, Voldemort is a very powerful and skilled wizard. He was going to use his Legilimency skills to find out where this place was. Breaking the charm." explained Dumbledore.

"You left out the part where by breaking the Fidelius Charm it would break the boys mind and leave him incapacitated." added Snape. Surprised at the small scream of horror from Mrs Weasley.

"I was easing in to it." muttered Dumbledore, glaring at Snape.

"Sorry…" whispered Snape.

"Arthur, Molly… Voldemort was unsuccessful in his attempts because… well… I don't really know how to tell you this but… Percy was killed." said Dumbledore, both Arthur and Molly let out a small gasp of shock, both speechless and with a devastated look in their eyes.

"Percy…Percy was killed?" repeated Mrs Weasley, shocked and tonelessly.

"I'm afraid so, I'm very sorry." replied Dumbledore.

"How? Why? Who did it?" asked Arthur, also shocked and confused. Dumbledore pointedly looked at Snape who refused to meet is stare and was looking at the floor.

"Severus… can you please tell Arthur and Molly what happened?" asked Dumbledore, the Potions professor turned to look at Dumbledore and then Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"You were there?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"I was." replied Snape, bluntly.

"What happened? How did…how did my son die?" choked Mrs Weasley.

"A Cutting Charm to the neck." responded Snape, emotionless.

"A Cutting Charm? Who cast it? And why?" pushed Mrs Weasley, ignoring or not noticing Snape's cold demeanour.

"You have to remember Molly, that Voldemort was going to break Percy's mind to find out where Grimmauld Place was. Doing so would have meant the murders of the both of you, the children and anyone else who might have been in the house at the time." replied Dumbledore.

"If the Dark Lord had succeeded he would have been left like Frank and Alice Longbottom. He wouldn't even know who he was." added Snape.

"Who killed my son?" demanded Mrs Weasley. The question was left hanging as silence filled the air, Dumbledore and Snape looked at each other hesitantly.

"It was Potter." stated Snape.

"What!" shouted Arthur and Molly.

"It was only because he could make sure that Voldemort couldn't find out about where the headquarters was." said Dumbledore, quickly.

"So killing Percy lets him do that, it's nothing to do with how Percy helped capture him?" replied Mrs Weasley, her voice filled with sarcasm.

"It wasn't a revenge kill." remarked Snape.

"Really? How did he even get hold of a wand to cast the spell?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"It was a wandless spell." responded Snape, shocking them both in to silence again.

"Severus! That was supposed to be kept as secretive as possible." scowled Dumbledore, angry at Snape's disregarding nature.

"Harry used a wandless spell, to kill Percy…" muttered Mrs Weasley, in a state of shock.

"He did it to ensure that you would stay alive, that you and Arthur and the children would all stay alive." explained Dumbledore, trying to justify what he himself thought was the right thing to do.

"So it's right to murder someone to save someone else?" questioned Arthur, finally speaking again.

"Of course not…" started Dumbledore, but Snape interrupted him.

"That's not what happened Arthur, Potter killed your son to save the Order, to save his friends, and yourselves from being captured or killed. Percy only wanted to see Potter suffer because he lost his job. Potter even asked him if he had any regrets about doing what he had done, your son said no and that was when Potter killed him. Can you even comprehend how much strength that would have taken, Potter has been tortured, cut, lashed, burned, beaten and Merlin knows what else. But he still found enough strength to kill your son so his petty revenge wouldn't end in the death of the Order." snapped Snape, aghast that he was actually defending Potter, again.

"Well if killing Death Eaters is within the law…" snarled Arthur who began drawing his wand. Dumbledore began to Arthur to stop but Snape already had his wand in his hand and Arthur was blown backwards, the force of the non-verbal spell sent him crashing through the wall and in to the next room. Mrs Weasley screamed as she turned and hurried through the person shaped hole in the wall and went to her husband's side.

"Severus, you could have stunned him." scolded Dumbledore.

"And you could have done this without me." retorted Snape, who with a sweep of his robes walked out of the room and left Dumbledore with a hysterical Mrs Weasley and an unconscious Mr Weasley.

(End Of Chapter)

.

..

…

A/N - Sorry it took so long to update, my laptop actually broke and it took me a while to decide what I wanted to get to replace it.

I was going to make this chapter longer but I think it rounds off quite nicely there. What do you think?

Regular updates (2-3-4 times a week) shall start again. J


	17. Conversations

**New Minster of Magic!**

**Today, Wizarding has voted for who they feel should become the new Minister of Magic. Candidates Madam Amelia Bones (Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement) and Rufus Scrimgeour(Head of the Auror Office) have debated several times over the last few weeks to discuss their views and policies they will implement if voted into office. Voting stations have now closed and this special evening edition of The Daily Prophet would like to bring you the exclusive details on the situation. As it stands, preliminary counts have been completed and are being checked and double checked for a final confirmation.**

**The Daily Prophet has not sided with either candidate in order to remain unbiased, however several upstanding members within the Wizarding society were called in to oversee the final debate and give their opinions and preference on who they will be voting for. Albus Dumbledore (Supreme Mugwump and Head of the Wizengamot) who had politically stayed neutral for many years openly sided with Madam Bones, the move shocked those present at the announcement and The Daily Prophet believes this might give Madam Bones a clear advantage to have the Headmaster of Hogwarts as a supporter.**

**(More on page 4, 5, 6 and 7 – Details on debates and policies from both candidates.)**

**Harry Potter, Still Missing?**

**In other news, the exact whereabouts on Harry Potter are still unknown. The Daily Prophet received a note from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself, stating he had captured the Boy-Who-Lived and was holding him captive. We are still waiting for confirmation on the truth to these allegations, however we have been unable to get any kind of statement from Albus Dumbledore, who is rumouredto have more than a 'student-teacher' relationship. Professor Minerva McGonagall, Harry Potter's Head of House has also unavailable as have his friends.**

**The growing concern here at The Daily Prophet and influx of owls from our readers have led us to openly demand to ask, Is Harry Potter safe?**

**(More on page 2, 3)**

"There is an election to decide on who the next Minister of Magic should be, and Potter still manages to make the front page." grunted Mad-Eye Moody, he was sat in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place with the other members of the Order who worked at the Ministry.

"He is Harry Potter after all." stated Kingsley.

"Been in the papers all his life, can't catch a break can he…" muttered Mad-Eye, his eye whizzing round to see Remus walking in to the kitchen.

"How was guard duty?" asked Remus to the assortment of Order members.

"Boring." sighed Tonks.

"Rather it be boring than anything else, it went as smooth as could be expected. Alastor of course made it a bit interesting at times." joked Kingsley, earning him a glare of the old auror.

"The idiot had his hood up and I couldn't see his hands, what was I supposed to do?" growled Mad-Eye.

"Well stunning him in the middle of the atrium wouldn't have been the way I'd have played it." laughed Kingsley.

"What else could I have done, was walking over to the ballot counter. For all I know he was going to sabotage the votes"" retorted Mad-Eye.

"But he wasn't, he was just a poor bloke who'd had a potions accident the day before and was going to vote before going to St Mungos." snickered Tonks, earning herself a glare.

"Whatever, was the busiest thing on the shift. Should count ourselves lucky." muttered Mad-Eye.

"I guess so, speaking of quiet. It's pretty quiet around here isn't it?" asked Tonks, looking at Remus.

"Molly is upstairs with Arthur and the kids, seems private." said Remus, his words raising some eyebrows around the table.

(Scene Break)

.

..

…

"Mum, what's this about?" asked Ginny nervously, her mother very rarely got the entire family together outside of a meal time. She had a gut feeling it was going to be bad news.

"Is it about, Harry?" questioned Ron, the last time he had talked to his best friend they had been arguingabout the Quidditch Captaincy. It kept plaguing him that if those were the last words that Harry would hear from him. He would never forgive himself…

"Alright everyone, just settle down." shouted Mr Weasley loudly, silence fell. Their father almost never raised his voice.

"We've got you all together to tell you something important." announced Mrs Weasley, tears springing to her eyes as she looked at all of her children. Oblivious and innocent to the news that they were about to receive.

"You all know that Percy is suspected of taking Harry, and turning dark. Well Professor Snape went to a meeting with You-Know-Who and saw Percy, so we now know that he is at least sympathetic to You-Know-Who's cause, perhaps even a Death Eater." said Mr Weasley.

"Prat." whispered Fred and George in unison.

"Well, Professor Snape also told us something else about Percy as well." muttered Mr Weasley, glancing at his wife, she was barely holding herself together as she was looking down at the floor. Tears dripping from her face.

"Something has happened to him? Hasn't it?" It was more of a statement than a question from Bill.

"Yes, he...Percy was killed." said Mr Weasley, closing his eyes as he said so. Gasps and cries of anguish came from everyone. Even the twins had a grim look on their faces.

"But...why? Who?" asked Charlie.

"We know who did it, but before we tell you, you all need to know why it happened. Your mother and I agree after rationalising everything we had been told...Percy knew the address of this house, he couldn't tell anyone but he knew. He expressed no regret at betraying the Order, and his family. You-Know-Who was going to break Percy's mind and force him to reveal this location. You-Know-Who would have been able to attack us any time he wanted and we would have been unprepared and killed." spat Mr Weasley, the thought of it making him slightly sick.

"And Percy...he was going to let that happen? Let us all be killed?" gasped Ginny, her tone of repulsion pushing the shock and sadness of Percy's demise out of everyones heads.

"No, the magical bond created between him and the Secret Keeper would mean that if he was able to pass the information on. Then the bond would be broken, it would leave him like...like if a Dementor sucks out your soul. All that would be left is the empty shell. It might have even left him in pain." replied Bill, monotonously. His words making some of the Weasley family shiver.

"But somebody killed him, before he You-Know-Who could find out and kill us all? They saved our lives..." mumbled Ron, everyone nodded at his words.

"Your mother and I were hoping you would see it that way." replied Mr Weasley, managing a half-smile.

"So, who was it? asked Ron, sighing slightly as the shock of all the news washed over him. Mr and MrsWeasley looked nervously at the floor.

"We only want you to ask if you really want to know. You might feel thankful towards this person now, but they killed your brother and in a few days, weeks maybe even months from now. You might change how you feel about this whole ordeal." responded Mrs Weasley.

"In my eyes, it doesn't matter who it was. They saved our lives and the lives of the Order." retorted Ron.

"It was Harry." said Mrs. Weasley.

(Scene Break)

.

..

...

Lord Voldemort was seated on a particularly majestic chair that had been salvaged from an attack on a stately muggle home earlier in the summer, anything his followers had thought of as valuable had been ransacked and brought to Azkaban to make it more habitable. He sneered in disdain as he looked at his surroundings, if the place hadn't been so damn secure then he would set up a base of operations elsewhere in a moment. However he knew that as inhospitable as Azkaban was, it would be foolish to attempt to take Azkaban from his grasp. He and his followers had only managed to do though largely thanks to the Dementors overpowering the guards and Aurors. Sadly they had very little to do with taking over Azkaban, but the media had made it seem as though his forces were responsible and he was hardlegoing to correct them.

The chilling effects of the Dementors passed and he instinctively raised his Occlumency shields, it was quite effective in shielding himself from the Dementors although it was hardly a solution. At first, it had been a constant feeling but now it only ever affected him if they came close to his proximity.

His thoughts turned back to what had become the main topic of his thoughts. Harry Potter. His anger flared viciously at the mere thought of the boy. He had become quite the young wizard. He only had to close his eyes to see the eyes of his enemy. They were cold, loathing and a shadow of the innocent,bright eyed green that he had seen all those years ago at Godric's Hollow.

Potter had become quite formidable, his witty remarks and taunts, his cool and calm exterior he seemed to hold even under torture, he saw shades of his former self in Harry Potter. He expected to see regret in the boy's eyes when he had killed Percy Weasley, but he his stony demeanour had stayed consistent. After a few more moment of careful thinking Voldemort stood up, he wanted to talk to Harry Potter.

(Scene Break)

Harry was panting slightly, the arduous torture session he had just withstood had certainly taken its toll. He had no idea how long he had been here, but on some level he had expected something to happen. The blood trickled down the various fresh cuts, his body seemed to almost be burning as he felt each cut ooze more blood with each heartbeat. His eyelids seemed to droop and it was becoming difficult to stay awake. He had rarely slept since being here however, wherever here was exactly.

"Aguamenti!" muttered a voice, a blast of water hit him with considerable impact. Every cut, sore, bruise and ache on his body seemed to erupt in pain. His eyes shot open, hardly realising that they had been closed.

"Sleeping Potter? Obviously torture and agony are not obstacles for you to get to sleep." whispered the cloaked figure in front of him. Harry looked up, it was Voldemort. He hadn't seen him since killing Percy,whenever that had been.

"What do you want?" asked Harry, taking care to breath steadily.

"To talk." replied Voldemort, as though it was obvious. Twirling and flicking his wand, Harry felt the chains tighten significantly so that movement was impossible.

"Making sure I can't cut your head off?" mocked Harry.

"A necessary precaution." sniffed Voldemort, flourishing his wand again. A comfortable looking chair appeared, Voldemort brushed the chair with his hand before sitting on it and looking at Harry.

"Do you feel guilt for your actions?" inquired Voldemort.

"No." spat Harry, instantly. Voldemort looked at Harry intently.

"His death...angered me a great deal. As I'm sure you know." smiled Voldemort, pointedly looking at Harry's scar. Voldemort twitched his wand again, a dust covered glass bottle with deep amber liquid along with a single glass. The bottle pouring a more than generous amount before settling on the ground.

"I killed him, because it was the right thing to do..." started Harry.

"Protecting your friends? The Order? Mindless Gryffindor principles, they are to be expected. How you executed those principles are most un-Gryffindor like." smirked Voldemort.

"I wasn't about to let them die for a petty idiot trying to get vengeance." replied Harry, calmly.

"You've changed Harry Potter, the innocent, bespectacled first year I saw all those years ago. Has grown and turned into almost a worthy opponent." said Voldemort.

"Almost a worthy opponent? All the times we have faced each other, you have yet to beat me. If anyone is the unworthy one around here, it's you." retorted Harry, glaring at the narrowed eyes of Voldemort. Relishing the silence, Harry waited for any sudden movements.

"Quite the ego these days, Dumbledore told me the same thing he has probably said to you. That you are different, that you will gain some talents and abilities that your classmates will now. That you might develop magically stronger. And while some of it is true, you have yet to discover your true potential and sadly will never be able to." stated Voldemort, taking a sip of his drink.

"You are not that special, your Death Eaters follow you out of fear of being tortured or killed.Dumbledore's followers only do so out of respect and faith." growled Harry, his comment however madeVoldemort laugh again. The laugh that haunted him when Dementor's came to close, the flash of light and screams of his mother.

"What's so funny!" shouted Harry, wincing as he made to move but was stopped by his restraints.

"Your misguided faith in Dumbledore for one. The entire wizarding nation holds him in such high regards, much like yourself. Dumbledore's manipulations are blind to most witches and wizards." mutteredVoldemort in a bored tone.

"Because you don't manipulate anyone." said Harry, his voice filled with sarcasm.

"Dumbledore tricks those who believe in him to do his bidding, the 'greater good' as he calls it. He places himself above the law and his own arrogance leads those to believe he is of a higher authority than anyone else. That he is a great protector. He is only one man, when he dies there will be no-one to stop me from taking over Wizarding Britain." snapped Voldemort.

"There's me!" roared Harry, breathing heavily.

"The blind faith Dumbledore has placed in you is no more. He can't do anything to find you, nobody can. It's useless to resist Harry Potter, Dumbledore will die, and I will rule all!" hissed Voldemort.

"You can't beat Dumbledore." countered Harry.

"The old fool doesn't have it in him to kill me, that and his ignorance is what will be his downfall. I don't have to kill him, I would take joy in doing so but I don't have to kill him. His end is near and he knows it, and what's more he knows that there is nobody who can replace him. Despite my hatred for the man I admire his ability to manipulate so many into believing in his cause. It's very Slytherin." murmuredVoldemort.

"Why are you here?" asked Harry, gaining control of his temper.

"To tell you that one way or another your friends will perish, everyone you know and love will either bow down to me or die, and that you will witness my power before everything you know will come to an end." whispered Voldemort, menace in his voice. Red eyes meeting green.

"I'll kill you if you go near them." replied Harry, his voice even.

"I've come back once Potter, I can come back again." smiled Voldemort, who turned to walk out of the door.

"You're not the only one to have survived the Killing Curse." breathed Harry, loudly enough so thatVoldemort heard him. He stopped for a moment before continuing to walk out of the door. The chains relaxing the moment he left.

(Scene Break)

.

..

...

"Who else actually knows that Harry Potter is missing?" asked Bones, pouring herself and Dumbledore a cup of coffee. They were in her office, which for the purpose of this meeting had several Privacy Charms active.

"You, me and the Order." replied Dumbledore, taking the cup.

"It would help if you could tell me more about this Order of yours." sighed Bones.

"I'm sorry, Amelia. I can't tell you the details of the members. It's not like they are Death Eaters, they mean no harm to the Ministry." said Dumbledore, softly.

"But they are still able to share intimate details on Ministry activities with those who shouldn't know. What if you have a leak?" questioned Bones.

"I trust everyone in the Order with my life, but we are getting of topic." muttered Dumbledore.

"I don't know where to start, Albus. The papers are demanding for confirmation of Potter's whereabouts, confirming You-Know-Who's letter to the Prophet would put unnecessary fear in to the public. It would be a prime example of how far his power extends in to our lives." stated Bones.

"I agree, telling the public would not be in their best interest." said Dumbledore, looking at an intricate painting that had not been in the office last time he had been here. When Cornelius was in charge.

"The problem is, how do we rescue the boy. Do you know where he is, his condition?" pushed Bones, sitting behind her desk.

"My sources have told me Harry has undergone torture, a significant amount in fact. As for his location, Harry has been taken to what has become Voldemort's 'base of operations' as it were. Azkaban." repliedDumbledore, almost absent-mindedly as he looked around the office for any more changes.

"Damn, the poor boy must be going through hell. Do you have a plan of action?" inquired Bones, looking over the various amounts of parchment that had been left on her desk since last night.

"I am working on a few ideas, but you know as well as I, Azkaban is near impenetrable. To do so would be suicidal." mumbled Dumbledore, sitting down on the seat opposite Bones.

"Do you know how this happened? Does it have anything to do with the attack at Harry's residence in Surrey earlier in the summer?" asked Bones.

"No, Harry defended himself quite admirably actually. Took down a few Death Eaters and managed to hold his own for a few minutes before reinforcements arrived. It turns out my protections were not as fool-proof as they seemed. As for how it happened, it was Arthur Weasley's son who betrayed him. Using Ministry equipment no less." answered Dumbledore.

"I heard of an emergency meeting to arrest the boy, what is the latest on the situation?" questioned Bones, not taking her eyes of the sheets of parchment in front of her.

"Percy Weasley was killed several days ago, beheaded. With no body however, it cannot be confirmed. His status is currently 'Missing'" replied Dumbledore.

"How do you know he has been killed? Let me guess...your 'sources'?" countered Bones. Dumbledore only nodded in response.

"Can you tell me who killed him?" pressed Bones.

"I cannot." said Dumbledore simply. Bones rolled her eyes at the reply.

"Of course not, well as you can see I have some paperwork to look over. Then I have a very important meeting with Rufus Scrimgeour." announced Bones, taking that as his leave Dumbledore stood up.

"If there is any development on Harry Potter, I shall let you know." muttered Dumbledore, who turned to leave.

"Make sure you do, and Albus. This isn't going to be like Fudge, I will take action where I see fit. Greater good be damned." whispered Bones, looking at Dumbledore with authority.

"Of course, Minister." smiled Dumbledore. Closing the door behind him, he closed his eyes wondering what on earth he was going to do about this.

(Authors Note)

Finally, I've had a lot of problems since uploading the last chapter. First of all the laptop I got to replace wasn't the one I asked for. It was some refurbished thing because when I switched it on it asked for Data Recovery, the graphics card kept failing and all sorts. Then when I tried to import all the stuff I had typed up and brainstormed on an external hard drive it all became corrupted and I lost all the files. And to make matters worse, I had written this chapter a few days ago using the fanfiction edit tool thing and when I went I had been logged out and lost the majority of the chapter. This really, really pissed me off because not to be egotistical but the stuff I wrote was quite different than anything I've ever seen on fanfiction.

It was conversation between Harry and Voldemort discussing numerous things. I've tried to re-write it in this chapter but the original version was probably better. I'm really sorry it took me this long to upload, I'm going for quality and not quantity so from now on I'll upload twice a week instead of just pumping out chapters because I sometimes get lost with everything I've written, I hope you like this. Leave a review or whatever if you did, and that about does it. See you in the next chapter!


	18. Tension Rises

**I own nothing you recognise.**

* * *

><p>The atmosphere at Grimmauld Place had tumbled from boredom and nervousness towards outright dismal and depressing, Hermione had delved in to her Sixth Year spell books as she always did. But without the distractions of Ron and Harry, it didn't seem right. Ginny had decided to look over her text books to try and get a head start for her upcoming O., Ron had also opened a few books that had no relevance to Quidditch. They had rarely spoken to one another in the last few days, Ginny had told Hermione about what had happened at the Weasley family meeting and since Hermione had kept relatively quiet herself. The only person she really wanted to talk to about it was Harry, and as that wasn't going to happen anytime soon she had decided to keep her mouth shut altogether and look ahead for what was to be expected in Sixth Year.<p>

Downstairs it was a similar situation, Molly Weasley was busying herself in the kitchen as usual. Remus had now moved in to Grimmauld Place after being urged to do so by Dumbledore for, as he put it 'extra protection'. Over the course of the last few days, the entire tale about what had transpired in the Weasley family meeting had been heard by every inhabitant and member of the Order. Snape had yet to set foot in Grimmauld Place, even for meetings. Telling Dumbledore everything in advance at Hogwarts before returning to either the dungeons or to his own home.

It was nearing the end of the working day and an Order meeting had been organised before dinner, slowly people trickled in to the kitchen. With Mr Weasley coming first, followed by most other Ministry employees. McGonagall came in followed by Dumbledore who cast the necessary charms behind him and sat at his usual place; everyone sat down slowly and ceased to talk.

"I have news of Harry, from Severus. Apparently he is still being tortured by varying amounts of Death Eaters, with different methods." started Dumbledore, solemnly.

"When is Snape going to grace us with his presence again, I'd like to ask him a few questions." muttered Mad-Eye.

"Severus is busy with several complicated potions and other duties, so he claims." replied Dumbledore, sighing.

"Have you spoke to Minister Bones since your first meeting?" asked Mr Weasley.

"No, and I see no reason to. She is highly competent, I wouldn't have voted for her otherwise. The next time I speak to her will be if something happens with Harry or another matter of importance." answered Dumbledore.

"Been meeting with Scrimgeour quite a few times the last couple of days." stated Mad-Eye.

"Is there anything we can do for, Harry?" asked Remus, exasperatedly.

"Harry is in Azkaban, Remus. It's inaccessible to anyone without a Dark Mark and anyone who tries will most likely be killed. And we can't mount any kind of attack because…well simply because it's Azkaban. It was built in the middle of nowhere and heavily enchanted and warded for a reason." answered Dumbledore, as though it was blatantly obvious.

"I just thought after all this time, we could plan some kind of rescue operation. We can't just wait for something to happen, I mean we have to try something!" urged Remus, anger evident in his voice at the lack of any concern for Harry.

"Azkaban is a stronghold, damn near impenetrable. We can't do anything without careful planning and preparation." reasoned Mad-Eye.

Remus sighed and held his head in his hands, he knew what Mad-Eye had said was right. But it didn't help ease the sheer amount of guilt and uselessness he was feeling.

"We still have the small problem of having no candidates for the Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts." announced Dumbledore, sidestepping the matter and changing it to something he had been meaning to talk about for a while. There was an uncomfortable silence at the obvious attempt at changing the topic of conversation.

"Nobody has even applied?" asked Mr Weasley, breaking the tension.

"It's quite disconcerting, word of the 'curse' on the position unsettles most. Six professors in six years, the school year is less than two weeks away. At this rate, another Ministry sanctioned Professor might be the only option." sighed Dumbledore, glancing round the table.

"At least with Amelia, it will someone competent." muttered McGonagall, her comment making a few people smile.

"Any competent Ministry trained employee won't be available. It's the Minister's main objective to have as many MLE Officers and Aurors as possible." replied Kingsley.

"Surely, Amelia would spare someone. Her niece is entering her Sixth Year, isn't she?" replied Mrs Weasley.

"Susan Bones, yes. But, Amelia has rarely allowed her personal life to get in the way of her career in the past." countered Dumbledore.

"Minister Bones isn't an idiot. She is increasing recruitment in all areas of the MLE and Auror Department, allowing an inept Ministry official to teach Defence is counter-productive. She'll pick someone who knows what they are doing" argued Tonks.

"I was hoping for a less Ministry involved school year than last. A friend, perhaps an Order member." said Dumbledore.

"I can hardly leave the Ministry after the Minister has put such faith in me, Albus." replied Kingsley.

"Alastor?" pressed Dumbledore, looking at the aged auror.

"Not after what happened last time." mumbled Mad-Eye, eliciting more smiles around the table.

"I hardly think that would happen again." said Dumbledore, pointedly.

"Sorry, Albus. Even if I wanted to, Bones has asked me to help with recruitment amongst other things." replied Mad-Eye, his eyes whirring around.

"We would..." started Fred.

"But with the shop, I think we would be much too busy." joked George, their joked earning them a scowl from their mother.

"As much as Hogwarts misses you, I can't even imagine the chaos you two would cause as Professors" chuckled Dumbledore, the twins smiling at the sentiment.

"You could do it, couldn't you Bill?" asked Mrs Weasley, her eyes wide and a hopeful tone to her voice.

"I work at Gringotts, mum." replied Bill, knowing where this was going.

"All that curse breaking and warding is so dangerous. You would make an excellent Professor." urged Mrs Weasley.

"I like curse breaking and warding, and I've worked too hard to get where I am to give it up." replied Bill.

"You'll like teaching..." started Mrs Weasley, looking at her husband for help.

"No offence to the Professors around the table, but teaching to me seems a bit boring for my tastes. And I'm sorry mum, but I'm not about to leave a job I love just so you can have peace of mind." said Bill, a bit more harshly than he had wanted it to sound. Fred and George couldn't remember anyone standing up to their mother as strongly as Bill was standing up to her about this.

"For the record, I'm with Bill. Teaching is a bit boring." muttered Tonks, saving Bill from any further arguments at that time.

"That leaves you, Remus." pressed Dumbledore.

"The parents were in outrage in third year, with Voldemort back I hardly think that they would feel safe with a 'dark creature' teaching their children." mocked Remus, his voice full of contempt.

"If I can clear it with the Board Of Governors, which I am fairly sure I can. Then no complaints can be made." smiled Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry, Albus. I don't want to go through that again. If that's all, I'm feeling quite tired." yawned Remus, standing up to take his leave. Dumbledore looked at him intently.

"Is there nothing I can say to tempt you? Harry will be there." said Dumbledore.

"Don't. You can't promise that. I don't think you even care if he does make it out of there." growled Remus, walking out of the room and leaving everyone in a stunned silence.

* * *

><p>(Scene Break)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>There had been little said between Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Each of them were currently reading, something which they had started doing out of sheer boredom. They were all in the same room and had remained more or less silent, but it was Hermione who broke the said something first.<p>

"What do you think Harry's like?" she asked, all of them were sat in Ginny and Hermione's room.

"I don't want to think what Harry is like?" said Ron, monotonously. All his focus on his worn copy of 'Quidditch Through The Ages'.

"I'm sorry Ron, but I do. We have to be ready to be here for him when he gets back." replied Hermione, placing her book down and looking at Ron.

"He didn't want to talk to us before, why do you think he would want to talk to us after... whatever he's going through now." muttered Ron, turning the page of his book.

"I know it's unpleasant, but Harry could be going through all sorts of things. The least we can do is discuss them." huffed Hermione.

"Fine, he's probably had the Cruciatus Curse used on him. Shall we talk about that? Malfoys dad is probably telling him all about how he tortures Harry, they probably laugh about it at night. Hell, Malfoy might even have pitched in a few times!" snapped Ron, slamming his book shut loudly.

"Ron, be reasonable. Malfoy won't have gone anywhere near Harry." said Ginny, in a low voice.

"You don't know that." mumbled Ron, darkly. Opening his book again.

"I know you're angry at, Harry. But you have to realise..." started Hermione, but Ron had got to his feet and left the room. Talking about Percy, had very much become a taboo subject at Grimmauld Place. Everyone had avoided the topic, and Hermione had just tried to openly discuss it with Ron. She wasn't surprised at his reaction, but had hoped he would be a bit more mature than a stomping off childishly.

"Why did you have to bring that up?" sighed Ginny, knowing it was only going to be brought up at a later date.

"It's not like we can carry on pretending it didn't happen...You're not mad at Harry, are you?" asked Hermione.

"Of course not, but Ron is patient at the best of time. It's too soon to talk about it." said Ginny, closing 'The Standard Book Of Spells, Grade 5' that she had borrowed from Hermione.

"How do you think he is?" pressed Hermione, she wanted to talk to somebody about it, preferably someone close to Harry.

"I think he's coping, like he always does." replied Ginny, sliding on to the floor and sitting opposite Hermione.

"It's not fair, every year he always goes through something nobody should have to go through. Summer is normally a break for him." sighed Hermione, a pensive look on her face.

"He was hardly having fun here, locked up in his room. Just like us, we've done nothing all summer." stated Ginny, blatant hints of boredom in her voice.

"We'll be back at Hogwarts soon, always something to do there." said Hermione, smiling at the thought of the huge castle and everything inside it's walls.

"I just hope Harry will be there." muttered Ginny, her comment wiping the smile from Hermione's face.

* * *

><p>(Scene Break)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>Even though where he was had no windows, Harry was able to tell when it was night or day time. The weather was hard to tell but the pattering of rain told him it must be pouring down outside. For a split second, the thin corridor outside the open door was illuminated by something, the dull roar of thunder followed. He shivered slightly, the temperature seemed to drop. It was an almost automatic response to raise his Occlumency shields. The Dementors regularly swept past, it bothered him less and less as he raised his guard. Luckily it meant that no Death Eaters would be around, they seemed to steer clear whenever Dementors would patrol near his room.<p>

The sight of the dark cloaked figure was visible, even against the dark stone walls outside. It slowly glided past and came to a stop at his room, turning slowly to face inside the room.

Harry had no idea if Dementors had eyes or understood him, and he didn't no if it was instinct on asking and insulting cloaked figures that came in to his room but even in his slurred state, he was still aware of its presence.

"What the hell do you want." muttered Harry. The Dementor glided in to the room, Harry felt colder and concentrated. Not allowing his Occlumency to fail, he didn't know to what extent Occlumency worked around Dementors and he wasn't exactly keen to find out.

The Dementor glided halfway into the room before stopping, Harry could no longer hear the rain. Silence had filled the room, he could only hear his own breath as he gazed into the hood of the Dementor. It was so cold he could see his own breath, it seemed to draw towards the Dementor as it slowly approached him.

"Shit..." muttered Harry, a wandless Patronus was out of the question. It was too advanced for him to attempt, and he wasn't about to start shouting for help.

The Dementor slowly started to raise it's arms to the hood, and for the first time Harry felt slight panic.

"Aguamenti." he spat, trying to position his hand to hit the Dementor with something. A jet of water sprayed out of thin air and sprinkled the cloaked Dementor which seemed to pause at the attempt.

"Glacius." gasped Harry, not wanting to spare anytime. The cloak froze slightly as the Dementor seemed to struggle. A grin almost came to his face but he knew he was far from safe yet. The Dementor seemed to struggle slightly, trying to move further towards Harry. The long cloak had frozen to the floor, but it wasn't strong enough as cracking sounds came from the floor.

"Diffindo!" shouted Harry, desperately. The Dementor broke free as the spell hit it, the Severing Charm sliced through the cloak at chest level. He had no idea if he had wounded the dark creature, but it did seem to fall back slightly. He was about to attempt to cast again but the Dementor charged towards him, imposingly. It was too close to Harry for him to do anything about it, he closed his eyes and waited for an impact.

"Expecto Patronum!" cried a voice, it seemed distant. Harry felt the familiar warm glow of the Patronus, the blinding white light set against his closed eyelids. He opened his eyes to see who it was, the Dementor before him seemed tortured as it seemed to screech as it flew past the Patronus before him and out of the door. His eyes winced at the bright light and he was unable to see the Patronus form before him as it soon faded, leaving a figure in the doorway.

"I haven't got much time..." said the man. Stepping in to the room, and closing the door behind him. It was Peter Pettigrew.

"What are you doing here?" growled Harry, Peter jumped slightly at the tone.

"Honouring the debt I owe you, I'm sorry it took me so long. I had to wait for the best opportunity." replied Peter, he took something from his pocket and walked over to Harry.

"You're...you're helping me?" asked Harry, incredulously. Watching the man busy himself with one of the locks.

"Yes...I heard what they had been doing. Nobody deserves that." whispered Peter.

"Why couldn't you have been this strong before?" snarled Harry, glaring at the man who had betrayed his parents.

"I don't know..." mumbled Peter, his voice low.

"They've probably got some kind of spell on them, magic won't work." said Harry, unable to believe he was trying to be polite to the rat responsible for his misery.

"I'm not using magic...there!" shouted Peter. The chains slacked instantly, he went over to the other lock as Harry tried to free himself.

"Try not to move..." whispered Peter.

"When your fighting for your freedom, you tend to want to do it quickly." snapped Harry, freeing himself from the chains. His arms ached but were still functional, he stretched them gently as Pettigrew worked on the lock and chains around his legs. His arms stung slightly as the blood flow became normal again.

"There!..." gasped Peter, who began unravelling the chains around his legs. Harry was barely able to get to his feet, his legs throbbed in pain as he struggled to gain his balance.

"Take this, the nearest shore is miles away." said Pettigrew, handing him a map.

"Why are you doing this?" demanded Harry, taking the map.

"So we're even." replied Pettigrew, looking back at Harry who placed his hand on Pettigrews shoulder.

"We're not even..." muttered Harry, who suddenly wrenched Peter towards him and struck Pettigrew in the gut with his knee. The small man doubled over, his breath escaping him. Harry grabbed Pettigrew's cloak with both hands and threw him into the wall head first with all the strength he could muster. The crunching impact gave Harry a grim satisfaction. He turned to leave but something caught his eye, turning back to Peter he saw Pettigrews wand sticking out from his pocket. Having no idea where his wand was he knew his chances of escaping would increase if he had some kind of wand.

He grabbed the wand and felt a dull pulse of energy as he grasped it, holding the worn looking wand out in front of him he consulted the map and silently prayed that this would work. It might be his only chance to escape.

* * *

><p>(End Of Chapter)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>Finally! People have been asking when Harry was going to escape. I was going to leave it until halfway through September but I thought it was getting a bit boring. And nobody likes torture to drag on and on.<p>

Hope you like it, a review is as always lovely.

APW

* * *

><p>(I have just noticed that the initials of my username co-inside with the first three initials of Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)<p> 


	19. The Escape & Surprises

Harry almost staggered in to the narrow corridor, he was dis-orientated and in a slight state of shock and knew he had to get it together if he was going to make a successful escape. He steadied himself and leaned on the wall to help walk, heading towards the heavy pattering of rain. Each step sending a sharp sting of pain, his broken leg making it all the more difficult.

Taking care to make as little noise as possible, he slowly made his way down the passageway and came to a clearing. A seven foot high wall surrounded one side and looked to have nothing on the other side, stepping outside it was as though he had not been breathing fresh air as the cold air hit his lungs. The rain pelting his body and washing away the dirt and blood that had stuck to his skin, he shivered slightly as he walked over to the wall. He was tall enough that he could maybe climb over it, he didn't want to use the wand he had taken unless it was absolutely necessary. The last thing he needed was Death Eaters orDementors chasing him through the North Sea.

His reach barely extended over the top of the wall, placing the wand and map in his mouth he stepped back and took a small running jump. His body ached at the effort, ignoring the pain he pulled himself up,agonisingly slowly. Desperately he got his elbows up and pulled himself up. The top of the wall was a several feet wide, he would have had difficulty breaking through with magic, he rolled over on his front and gathered his breath. The other side was about ten or so feet to flat ground, after that it was a steep downhill incline and then the sea.

The longer he stayed on top of the wall the more likely he was to be seen, lowering himself down slowly he took one look down and let go. The impact was hard, but it would have been harder if it hadn't been raining. He tried to roll backwards as he landed to absorb some of the shock. Not taking any time, he got to his feet. Looking at the map, he had no real idea where he was. Carefully making his way down the rocks and to the ocean. As the waves hit the rocks, the water sprayed and showered Harry. He looked back at Azkaban for what he prayed was the last time and turned and walked in to the sea.

* * *

><p>All Harry would remember about the North Sea, was that it was freezing cold. His body had quickly become numb, the saltwater stung his open cuts and went into his mouth at times. He soon lost the map but kept a hold if Pettigrews wand for dear life. Every time he felt tired and that he wouldn't make it, he reminded himself of Sirius and how he had made a similar journey after twelve years in Azkaban. Harryhad been imprisoned for a fraction of the time that Sirius had been, Sirius had made it and so would he.<p>

It took him time to realize that the sun had come up and looked around for a shred of evidence that land was near. Whether he was exhausted and was hallucinating, or it was there we didn't know. But he saw a sliver of land and with a new energy headed towards it.

He collapsed on to the shore, coughing heavily. He crawled up the beach before his arms and legs gave way and he lay on the beach, no energy in his body at all. He heard someone shouting but couldn't move. They sounded like they were getting closer, it was getting harder to stay awake. Footsteps and shouting got closer, and suddenly a face was in front of his.

"Are you alright? Stay awake!" urged the man, he took his coat of and covered Harry.

"What's your name?" asked the man, taking out a phone from his pocket. Harry coughed as he went to speak, he was fighting to stay awake. He didn't know where he was, but passing out here would be bad. He needed to get to somewhere with wizards.

"I need an ambulance to Bridlington Beach, now! There's a kid here, half naked and beat up. Looks like he just swam out of the sea." said the man, hurriedly.

"H...Harry Potter..." whispered Harry, now fading.

"Wait a second, what was that" asked the man.

"My name...is Harry Potter." replied Harry, the last thing he saw was the man nod.

* * *

><p>"...I'm sorry, sir. I can't wake him up, he needs as much rest as possible."<p>

"We need to get home, can't you just transfer him or something."

"We just need to ask him some questions when he wakes up, run a few tests and then you can take him."

"Well how long will that take?"

"A couple of hours at the most."

"Fine, let me know when he's awake."

There was a pause and the sound of a door closing before Harry heard anything else.

"Idiot." he heard a voice say, it was a woman's voice and she sounded annoyed. His entire body ached, he felt comfortable and warm. There was something running down his arm, it tickled but he tried not to move.

"Are you waking up?" asked the women, her voice sounded kind. He hated that he was instantly suspicious. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Take it easy, your in a hospital. I'm sorry if I woke you." his vision was blurred, he wondered where his glasses was. The last thing he remembered was...being cold. And tired no, exhausted. And the pain, had he escaped? He looked around, the room was faded as the blinds were closed on one side. Everything was white.

"Are you in any pain?" asked the woman again.

"Where am I?" countered Harry.

"Bridlington Hospital, you're lucky to be alive." answered the woman.

"Ow..." muttered Harry, sitting up. His entire body ached, he looked at his arms. The cuts on his arms had either had plasters, dressings or stitches in them.

"Want to tell me how you got those?" asked the woman, he guessed she was either a doctor or nurse.

"No, I'm fine. When can I leave?" asked Harry.

"We need to check your vitals, take some blood and run a few other tests. But after that you can go, your family are in the waiting area." replied the woman.

"My family?" asked Harry, his suspicions returning.

"Your Aunt, Uncle and cousin. The records we found showed that as your last known address... Where they the ones who did this to you?" pressed the woman.

"No, how did you find them?" pushed Harry, anyone could be waiting for him.

"We ran the name you gave through various local records, when nothing showed up we widened the search. A few phonecalls later we got in touch with them and they came...they seemed quite reluctant to do so." the woman finished in a low, sad voice.

"They don't like me much...how long have I been here?" asked Harry, he had no idea how far away from Little Whinging he was. But if it was his Aunt and Uncle had come, they wouldn't be happy with him.

"Three days, it's early afternoon so we can get you out by evening. If everything is fine." added the woman, walking across the room.

"Any reason it shouldn't be?" asked Harry, looking around wearily. The woman stifled a laugh before she spoke.

"By all rights, you should have had a mild case of pneumonia, any number of infections could have got into your body." said the woman, retrieving something from a draw. She saw he was looking at what she was doing.

"What's your name?" asked Harry.

"I'm Nurse Burton." smiled the nurse.

"And...what did you just get from the draw Nurse Burton?" questioned Harry, nervously.

"I'm just taking some blood." replied Nurse Burton.

"What do the people waiting for me look like?" asked Harry, he needed to know who had come for him.

"The woman, your Aunt is quite thin and seems a bit overwhelmed. Your Uncle is a...quite large man with a moustache. And your cousin is also quite large." muttered nurse Burton, as though she was struggling for words. Harry sighed, it at least sounded like them.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me how you got those cuts and bruises?" asked the nurse, wiping his forearm with an antiseptic wipe.

"I'm sure." replied Harry, as politely as he could. Not flinching when the needle went in.

"I have to let your family know that your awake." said the nurse in a hushed voice.

"Alright, can't exactly put it off." mumbled Harry, knowing if he protested it might lead to further disputes about Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley doing this to him.

"I'll tell them that they are not to cause you any stress, they don't seem quite happy being here." replied nurse Burton. Harry bit back a response and forced a smile.

"I'll just run some tests, if you need anything their is a button on your bed." smiled the nurse.

"Thanks." whispered Harry, feeling uncomfortable with the attention and kindness. The nurse walked out and a few seconds later, the Dursley's stormed in.

"What the bloody hell is going on!" hissed Vernon, looking around for anyone that might be listening. 'At least it's the real Dursley's' thought Harry.

"I was captured and tortured. I'm sorry they called you." replied Harry.

"What do you mean captured and tortured, who would want to do that to you!" sneered Vernon, sitting down on Harry's bed.

"Ow! Get up you idiot!" spat Harry, pain coursing through his leg. Vernon stood up but reddenedsignificantly at the insult.

"Careful boy, people still die in hospitals." growled Vernon, the door slid open again.

"Sorry, almost forgot. You had this with you on the beach. We threw the clothes you had away, have you brought any with you Mr and Mrs Dursley?" asked nurse Burton, looking at them both. Their was an awkward pause as Vernon and Petunia looked at each other.

"No...we didn't. We can buy some in town can't we Vernon." rushed Petunia.

"I... yes, yes we can get some things for the boy." huffed Vernon, turning to look at Harry in anger.

"There's a few shops in the town centre, here you are Harry. It's the only thing you had on your person apparently." smiled the nurse. She placed the thing on the bedside and Harry saw it was Pettigrewswand. Vernon made a strained noise at the sight of it, Nurse Burton looked at him strangely before leaving them again.

"You brought your wand...here!" hissed Vernon. Dudley had backed away at the mere sight of it.

"That's not his wand." blurted Petunia, speaking for the first time.

"No, it's not." replied Harry, shortly.

"Where's yours?" asked Dudley.

"Someone took it from me." answered Harry, realising how lost he was without his wand. It felt strange.

"What happened?" asked Petunia, in an unusually kind voice. Harry looked at her as Nurse Burton had looked at Uncle Vernon

"I told you, I was captured and tortured." replied Harry, coldly. He didn't want to talk about it, especially to the Dursley's.

"Don't speak to your Aunt like that." snapped Vernon, glaring at Harry.

"Who did these cuts to you?" pressed Petunia, ignoring Vernon.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Harry, looking at his Aunt who refused to meet his gaze.

"I...I just wanted to know. That's all." sniffed Petunia.

"I was caught by Death Eaters, they did this to me. That's all I'm going to say." muttered Harry.

"Death Eaters?" gasped Petunia.

"Aren't they the people that came for you a few weeks ago?" asked Vernon.

"Yes." spat Harry.

"What do they want with you? It's not like your important." said Vernon. His remark angered Harry, he closed his eyes and used his Occlumency to calm himself down.

"The doctors said, that you came out of the ocean." mumbled Petunia.

"I did, I swam from where I was being held." replied Harry, darkly.

"Why would someone want to catch you." laughed Dudley.

"Because, contrary to what your dad thinks. I am actually quite fucking important. Alright?" shouted Harry, his temper snapping.

"Nasty little liar, who do you think you are shouting at Dudley. Ungrateful brat." spat Vernon, looking at Harry contemptuously. He almost leapt backwards when he saw the eyes looking back at him.

"I'm Harry Potter, it might not mean anything to you but in my world it does." growled Harry, anger turning in to rage. His eyes blazing.

"Your just a pathetic, little lying freak." whispered Vernon, walking back slightly.

"Look in the mirror, you and Dudley are the freaks." growled Harry.

"After all we've done..." started Vernon.

"All you've done? Like lock me up in a cupboard for the first ten years of my life? Starve me? Make me do all the fucking work while your fat son, terrorises the neighbourhood. I saved your lives earlier this summer, I could have just left you and let those Death Eaters kill you. Instead, I risk my life for the people who made it a living hell." roared Harry, ignoring the pain in his body has he sat up. Vernon cowered in fear at the anger and hatred that seemed to pulsate.

"What's going on in here?" shouted a voice. Someone had come in to the room.

"Nothing, we were just... talking." replied Petunia, looking at Harry in fear.

"You were told not to aggravate your nephew, it looks like those words have gone unnoticed." said the person, warningly.

"Fine, we'll leave. We need to get the boy some clothes anyway. Come on Dudley, Vernon." muttered Petunia, walking out of the room as fast as she could. Vernon and Dudley following her.

"Are you alright?" asked the person.

"Yes, sorry I distracted you." mumbled Harry, breathing deeply. He winced at the pain.

"Your ribs will still be sore, we haven't actually spoken but I'm the doctor who was assigned to you. Doctor Mary Robinson." replied the doctor, offering a warm smile and a handshake, which Harry took.

"I guess you already know my name." joked Harry, holding his side as the pain flared up.

"I do, you were quite hard to track down. Living in a different county and all, how did you end up here?" asked Doctor Robinson.

"Went for a late night swim." murmured Harry, watching the doctor as she picked up the board at the end of his bed and silently surveyed it for a few seconds.

"Suspected exhaustion, must have been quite a swim. The numerous lacerations, cuts and bruises on your body will heal up. They will leave faint scars though." said Doctor Robinson, as though it was obvious.

"I thought they might." muttered Harry, knowing he could very well cast glamour charms, there might even be some other spell or potion that would hide them completely.

"I've been told you don't want to talk about how you got those, did the people threaten you?" pushed Doctor Robinson, observing Harry for any notable reactions.

"I'm fine, really." replied Harry, a sharp tone in his voice.

"Look, I can't force you to say anything. But if I suspect child abuse, I can report this to the police." whispered Doctor Robinson, her eyes imploring Harry to talk.

"It wasn't the Dursley's." said Harry.

"You call them the Dursley's, not your family. It suggests indifference at least." remarked Doctor Robinson. Harry stayed silent, their was nothing he could say that would make the woman understand, nothing he could say that would make anything better. He had withstood Death Eaters torturing, he could withstand questioning from her. A twinge of guilt as he acknowledged all she was trying to do was help him, but nobody could help him.

* * *

><p>(Scene Break)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>"You'll work of the money we spent on those clothes for you, boy!" snarled Vernon, it was a several hours later and Harry had been cleared to leave under the strict rule of him not over exerting himself for the next week or two. They had been in the car for barely five minutes before Vernon had brought up a way to argue with him.<p>

"And for the fuel it cost us to get here!" added the large man.

"Fine." muttered Harry, just wanting peace and quiet for the journey.

"You said you were tortured, why did they cut you...Why didn't they use, you know...magic and stuff." stuttered Dudley, looking at the fresh scars on Harry's face with an expression of mild repulsion.

"They did." said Harry, in a low voice.

"So you were actually tortured?" asked Dudley, pressing for more information.

"Yes, I was tortured." replied Harry, using his Occlumency to keep a clear and emotionless mind.

"Why though, you said you were important. Is that true?" pushed Dudley, looking at him with a look Harry had only seen when Dudley was watching a particularly complex television programme.

"As much as I hate to say it, yes." spat Harry.

"Where did you swim from?" asked Aunt Petunia.

"Azkaban, it was a prison but Voldemort made it into his hideout." Harry answered with a weary sense, he didn't like where this was going.

"Prison, so even your own band of freaks want to lock you up." quipped Vernon, lightly chuckling at his own joke.

"I...Isn't Azkaban the place where those things that came after Dudley and you last summer stay?" pressed Aunt Petunia, Harry's eyes widened. An open discussion about the wizarding world was taking place, and his Aunt had shown knowledge about wizards. This was strange again.

"It is, how did you know that?" asked Harry, curious to where his Aunt got her facts from.

"Your mother, she told me about that place a few times. Said it was where the worst of...your kind went."whispered Aunt Petunia.

"It still is, except it's no longer a prison. It's a fortress for Voldemort and his followers." replied Harry, darkly.

"Why don't our authorities know about this place, not safe having a prison for freaks off the coast of England." snapped Vernon, who carried on mumbling to himself.

"I'm guessing they do, just because you don't know about it doesn't mean everyone else doesn't." said Harry, rolling his eyes at the naïvety and narcissism of his whale of an Uncle.

"It's not right..." murmured Uncle Vernon, in hushed tones. They drove on in silence for a half an hour or so, until Harry spoke.

"Uncle Vernon, I can't go back to Privet Drive." announced Harry, he had been thinking about it since they had left. There was a chance an Order member was there, if not Mrs Figg and her infinite number of cats would find out he was back at Privet Drive.

"Why not." said Vernon.

"I just can't, could you take me to London instead?" asked Harry, knowing he was pushing his luck and what was left of his Uncle's patience.

"And how do you plan on paying us back for what we have done for you?" growled Vernon, even from the back seat he could see Vernon turning a dark shade of red. The rolls of fat in the back of his neck quivering. It was time to play hard ball again.

"Either take me to London, or I go to the police and report you for the years of mistreatment and abuse." replied Harry, menace in his voice. He heard his Aunt gasp and his Uncle exhale loudly.

"Who do you think you are, to threaten us." seethed Vernon.

"I'm the wizard that next year becomes an adult wizard, meaning I can use magic undetected. I can either leave you alone, or make your lives a living hell." snarled Harry, his hand gripping on Pettigrews wand.

"Vernon, let's just do as he says." whispered Petunia in a low voice. All was silent for a few seconds before Vernon spoke.

"Fine, I'll take you to London." said Vernon, barely loud enough for Harry to hear. Over the next few hours of the journey, Petunia and Dudley kept looking at him, fear and shock in their eyes. He was sure he heard his Uncle use the word 'freaks' followed by a bunch of profanities and insults.

Harry kept looking out for road signs, the embossed words of London and the miles to go. Each time smiling as the number grew smaller and smaller.

"Where in London, boy." spat Vernon.

"Charing Cross." replied Harry, he knew the entrance to Diagon Alley was somewhere in that area. Distinctly remembering that The Leaky Cauldron was between a bookstore and a record store. After a few more minutes and a complaints from Vernon, they arrived. Harry got out of the car, wincing slightly at the pain it caused. It paled at the familiarity he felt at being so much closer to the wizarding world, he had already spotted the whereabouts of the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry heard the noise of a car window lowering, he turned around to see his Uncle's fat face poking out.

"How do you plan on paying me back, boy." growled Vernon.

"I don't." muttered Harry, limping slightly from his broken leg. He had been given a long cane to support himself, his broken leg had not been as bad as first thought and healed quickly. It was still recommended he should rest as much as possible. Something he intended on doing, he just needed to make a withdrawal from his Gringotts account and somehow change it into Muggle money. The goblins would probably have some kind of solution.

"What do you mean? Get back here!" shouted Vernon, Harry kept on walking and was nearing The Leaky Cauldron by the time he heard Vernon's footsteps behind him.

"Potter!" hissed Vernon, taking care not to be to loud so people would notice. Harry had opened the door to The Leaky Cauldron and walked inside with Vernon unwittingly following him inside. He stopped in his tracks at the sight that greeted him. It was nothing compared to how it used to be, but it was early evening and had some occupants. The sight of a stumpy fellow chugging a smouldering thin glass of, what appeared to be green sludge was enough to make Vernon hasten for the exits. All of this was unseen by Harry who had quickly made his way through the pub, careful not to arouse any attention to himself.

Tapping the bricks he had seen Hagrid do, all those years ago. The familiar setting of Diagon Alley greeted him, as he had seen previously it was fairly empty. Though with the upcoming school year in mind, their seemed to be a few witches and wizards with children rushing about for last-minute supplies. Making his way to Gringotts, he carefully avoided eye contact with everyone. Though his appearance did attract a few stares, he made it to Gringotts without anyone figuring out who he was.

'Must be all the scars' thought Harry, making his way through to the foyer.

Gringotts seemed unaffected and seemed as busy as ever, he spotted an empty teller and made his way over to the goblin behind the counter.

"I need to make a withdrawal." said Harry, in a low voice. The goblin looked up at him, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Name?" asked the goblin.

"Harry Potter." whispered Harry, not wanting anyone to overhear him. He was probably all over the news and being looked for by the Order.

"You are obviously not Mr Potter, I suggest you leave this bank before you are forced to do so." sneered the goblin, returning to measuring the precious jewels he had on the scales.

"Listen, I've just gone through hell to get here. All I need is a small withdrawal." muttered Harry.

"If you want to continue this charade, fine. Key?" stated the goblin, holding his hand out.

"I don't have one." murmured Harry, knowing it wasn't improving his luck.

"Of course you don't, if you are Mr Potter then I can cancel all keys in circulation and provide another right away. All I need is a drop of your blood, but be warned if you are not Mr Potter. Charges will be filed for impersonating an account holder, and you'll find goblin laws are not nearly as fair as wizarding ones." smirked the goblin, Harry rolled his eyes at the intended effect of scaring him. He took the small, sharp blade that the goblin passes and cut the palm of his hand, scarping the incision so a line of blood was on the blade.

"Here." said Harry, passing the goblin the blade. He took it and flicked the blood on to a strip of parchment, which glowed slightly before a name appeared on the strip. The goblins eyes widened.

"My apologies, Mr Potter. It's just your appearance has changed dramatically to what it is in The Daily Prophet." gasped the goblin.

"It's fine, now about the withdrawal..." started Harry.

"I'm sorry Mr Potter, but before we can discuss that any further. We have few other matters to discuss. If you would please follow me." replied the goblin, who tapped the parchment with a long finger which disappeared. He hopped off the wingback seat and walking down to the end of the counter. He beckoned Harry to follow him, who with a careful look around walked over to the goblin.

Walking through a door and several more, past flurries of goblins and finally to outside a door. The goblin opened it for him and gestured for him to go inside.

Inside the door was an impressive looking office, portraits of scenery on the wall with brackets filled with candles that burned brightly. The walls were painted in a faint blue colour, plush carpeted floor, large seats and a large, wooden desk. Behind which was another goblin.

"Mr Potter, I must say I am surprised at your arrival. Brandfire here alerted me to your presence. Might I say congratulations are in order." smiled the goblin.

"On what?" asked Harry, feeling out of the loop.

"Your escape from Azkaban, please sit." said the goblin, not wanting to be rude, Harry did so.

"Brandfire, you can leave." muttered the goblin, Brandfire nodded and closed the door behind him. Leaving Harry befuddled and alert.

"I can see you are confused, let me explain. As you may know, Sirius Black was recently killed. He was a close friend of your family and with no sons of his own named you primary benefactor in his will. The Potter accounts merging with the Black accounts make you a very rich young wizard, we have tried tonotify you but it has been... difficult." the goblin finished as though he was disappointed Harry had not found out sooner.

"Why me? Shouldn't it be a Black relative?" asked Harry, thinking of Bellatrix and Narcissa Malfoy.

"As the eldest male of the Black line, Sirius Black could have chosen who he deemed appropriate. And as patriarchal line, it would have been the eldest Black relative. A Draco Malfoy, if I am not mistaken." replied the goblin. Harry smiled at the name, taking an inheritance of Malfoy would be bound to make him apoplectic with rage.

"Is there anything special that needs to be done?" asked Harry, wondering about the technicalities of the entire process.

"We transferred the funds and other items to a larger vault, where yours and Sirius's could both be placed." answered the goblin.

"You said other items, what other items?" pressed Harry, curious to what else there was in his vault.

"Precious stones, family heirlooms. There are a few deeds to several properties. Would you like to view your new vault now?" asked the goblin.

"No, thankyou. I've had a long day. I just need to withdraw some galleons. I need some money for aMuggle hotel, I want to keep my escape under wraps until I return to Hogwarts. Can I exchange them forMuggle currency here?" asked Harry.

"Yes, in fact... here is a money bag that can be linked to your account and allow you to withdraw directly from your vault. There is a limit of five hundred galleons a day, I can set up a port key to one of MuggleLondon's finest hotels and transfer the funds directly from your vault for you, if you would like to do so?" asked the goblin, Harry merely nodded. The goblin tapped the bag whilst muttering in Gobbledegook, Harry felt a small bust of magical energy as what he suspected was an enchantment finished.

"Mr Potter, may I be so bold as to ask if you would like some medical attention. It just seems you are in some pain, which is understandable considering your residence for the last few weeks." quipped the goblin, making Harry laugh and then grimace at the pain.

"I don't want to go to St Mungos now, after everything that happened there a few weeks ago. Plus it would only be a matter of time before someone found out." spat Harry, bitterly.

"As an important client and your ancestors being well-respected clients within the goblin nation, I would recommend a goblin healer, he have several in Gringotts currently. If you have the time, that is." remarked the goblin, eyeing the large clock to his left.

"I have time, if it is not too much trouble." replied Harry, knowing how irritating inconveniences could be.

"Not at all, Mr Potter. If you can just wait here, we can use my office." smiled the goblin, almost bowing as he exited. Several minutes later he was being examined by three goblins, all muttering in Gobbledegookto each other.

"Is everything alright?" asked Harry, worried at the frustration that appeared to be being conveyed in their tones.

"They are just arguing about the Muggle treatments and cures, and the general lack of care you seem to have received over the years." replied the goblin, whose name he had learned was Fierceclaw. Harry wondered why they would be worried about his general well-being, which must have showed on his face.

"An account holder of your stature, combined with the past history your family has had and respect you have for goblins. Makes it important for Gringotts to keep you healthy, we don't need another dark wizard with deep pockets in the bank." said Fierceclaw, darkly.

"I speak to you like I speak to anyone who treats me with respect." replied Harry.

"Other wizards are not so kind, Mr Potter." whispered Fierceclaw. Harry nodded, understanding immediately. Goblins were sometimes viewed like house elves to purebloods, even half-bloods. As though they were beneath wizards, he didn't know whether it was being raised and told he was a freak everyday. But the belittling and arrogance just seemed pointless and borderline ridiculous to him.

Twenty minutes later, Harry's leg had been repaired fully. The most of the cuts and scrapes were healed and not visible, the deeper ones however were beyond goblin magic and visible. To Harry, it was just another scar. He wasn't ashamed of hiding them, it was a part of who he was. He only hid them so people wouldn't recognise him.

"How do you feel?" asked Fierceclaw.

"Much better, thanks. Thank you all so much." smiled Harry, grateful at the time and effort of the goblin healers. They almost seemed to blush at the praise given. They held out an oddly shaped bottle for him.

"What's this?" asked Harry, taking the bottle and examining the liquid inside. It looked thick, the top half was a deep burgundy colour and the other a dark navy.

"Nutrient potion, to be taken twice a day for a month. They were unimpressed with your weight and size, as Head of the Black and Potter families. They feel you should look as powerfully as you are magically." smiled the Fierceclaw.

"I don't know what to say..." murmured Harry, lost for words.

"You don't have to say anything Mr Potter, it will replenish. I have your portkey here, the funds have been transferred and any additional purchases at the hotel will be charged to your account so you needn't worry about that." smiled Fierceclaw

"Thank you, so much." said Harry, offering his hand out to Fierceclaw, whose eyebrows raised in surprise at the show of respect.

"You are quite welcome Mr Potter, it is a pleasure to do business with such a remarkable and important client." replied Fierceclaw, taking Harry's hand and shaking it.

"Your portkey, it can also act as an emergency portkey to my office. Any time." said Fierceclaw, kindly. Putting a golden chain with the letter G hooked around it.

"Bypasses all protections, even the ones goblins provide. All you have to do is pull on the chain." quippedFierceclaw, meeting Harry's eyes with a knowing gaze.

"Thanks." laughed Harry, noticing the distinct lack of pain.

"Happy to help Mr Potter, I look forward to our next meeting." muttered Fierceclaw.

"Me too." replied Harry, placing the chain around his neck. Smiling as he felt the familiar tug on his navel.

* * *

><p>(End Of Chapter)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>I hope you liked that, I tried not to go over the top with the whole goblin, inheritance thing. NoWizengamot and Lord stuff, I can write that stuff in a different story.<p>

Reviews give you cookies (Note - Cookies are imaginary)


	20. Finding Harry Potter

**I own nothing you recognise.**

"Crucio!" the spell hit Pettigrew for what seemed like the thousandth time. Voldemort held the spell, rage etched on his face. Power seemed to radiate off him, most of the Death Eaters present had never seen such a display. After what felt like an eternity, Voldemort dropped the spell.

"For those who have yet to fail me as spectacularly as Wormtail here, know a similar fate awaits you if. Only success is rewarded, if it were not for Peter's…unusual talents. He would be dead. The only thing keeping him alive is that he still has a purpose to serve. And an even bigger incentive to be more successful in the future, because Peter… you disappoint me again. I will make you beg for death." hissed Voldemort, his voice full of menace. Many Death Eaters shook involuntary out of fear, Wormtail might have to if he was coherent and had full control of his body. As it stood, he was barely conscious.

"Potter escaped, that shows he still had hope. I thought constant torture and pain would squeeze that out of him, apparently all of you didn't try hard enough." murmured Voldemort, walking around the large circle of followers that had answered his call.

"My Lord, couldn't Potter have drowned?" asked a hooded figure, who found himself on the floor screaming in pain. The spell was lifted seconds later, if it didn't lead to murder or making his victims talk. Torture became boring and draining.

"Do not speak out of turn…Potter is still alive. Our connection may have died down over the summer, but I can still sense that he is at least…alive." whispered Voldemort, silence descended and every Death Eater kept their mouths closed. Not wanting to test the Dark Lords patience.

"I have the boy's wand, for those of you who didn't know… our wands share the same core, a phoenix feather. It creates a brother effect, Priori Incantatem… a magical phenomenon…" Voldemort finished in a barely audible voice, unsheathing Potter's wand and making silent comparisons in his mind.

"Severus, Bellatrix, Lucius. I would like a word, the rest are dismissed. And somebody take, Wormtail with you." muttered Voldemort, the others slinked out of the room as quickly as they could, a few of them dragging the rat out with them. The three remaining robed figures walking over slowly.

"Lately, our activities have been well documented in the news. And while it has worked in scaring the wizarding population, little has been achieved." hissed Voldemort, turning to his loyal subjects and eyeing them individually.

"I don't understand, my Lord. Striking fear has always been our primary objective." replied Bellatrix.

"You are correct Bella, however…we have always had an objective, a motive behind our actions. Mindless torture and murdering is not enough, we must start infiltrating the Ministry." surmised Voldemort.

"My Lord, with Bones as Minster she will only enforce stricter screening processes. Perhaps instigating daily checks of all Ministry personnel. It would be very difficult to do so." muttered Lucius, holding his breath as he saw his Lords eyes flash in anger and his nostrils flare.

"But not impossible…I trust you still have some contacts Lucius. Use them. Severus, I trust the Order will find out about Potter's return soon. I want you to be extra vigilant in the next few days, in the meantime I trust you are aware of several of your comrades have children. All of which reside in your house, I would appreciate if you kept a careful eye on them in the upcoming year. Some will be graduating and I wouldn't want them doing something stupid that might tarnish their chance to take my mark. If they haven't already…" Voldemort finished in an almost ominous tone, Snape looked at Voldemort and saw he wasn't even looking at him anymore. But Lucius instead.

* * *

><p>(Scene Break)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>The first thing Harry had done in his hotel was indulge himself in the highly underrated pleasure of a hot shower, the grime and dried blood that the hospital had been unable to remove with sponged and wipes washed of him. The hot water massaged his body, and Harry stood in with his eyes closed for much longer than necessary.<p>

Wrapping a towel around his waist, he surveyed his appearance in the mirror. A few scars on his face, across his cheek and side of his face. A small cut under his lip that went on to his neck, several noticeable scars on his chest and stomach, his arms were relatively scar free, the same could be said for his legs. With only the odd cut on his calve and quadriceps. This was his body now, not nearly as scarred as it was. But still it was enough, his eyes seemed to have changed. Still green, but not as bright as they used to be.

He almost felt guilty for not wanting to look at his new vault, as though he was ignoring his heritage. But at the same time, he had the rest of the week to do that. He was tired, he hadn't slept or eaten properly in a month. It could wait…

Helping himself to any snack he could get his hands on from the fridge, he fell asleep with a large assortment of packets on his bed. For the first time in a long time, actually looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

><p>(Scene Break)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>"Albus, we need to talk." said Snape, closing the door to the Headmasters office behind him.<p>

"Of course, what is it Severus? Has something happened with, Harry?" asked Dumbledore, picking several lemon drops and reclining on his chair.

"Potter escaped, I just found out today." sighed Snape, taking a seat.

"What do you mean… escaped? How?" Dumbledore was near shouting, shocked and full of disbelief.

"Apparently, Pettigrew had some involvement. The Dark Lord did not go in to detail, he claims the boy is still alive. That he can sense him through whatever connection they share." muttered Snape, reclining in his seat. It had been a long day.

"This is worrying, Harry could have ended up anywhere. And with the injuries he has sustained, his condition might be critical, although I must agree with Voldemort on one thing. Harry is not dead." said Dumbledore, toying with a lemon drop in his hands.

"The Dark Lord has Potter's wand, and Potter has Pettigrew's. Although if Potter used it, I am sure you would have been alerted by the Ministry." replied Snape, looking at the aged Headmaster carefully.

"A few of these instruments are tied to Harry, they monitor his health and such. If he performs magic, I will know. His wandless abilities however are more difficult…" mumbled Dumbledore, poking one of the trinkets on his desk with his wand. He had repaired the ones Harry had broken earlier in the summer, albeit with some difficulty.

"What now?" questioned Snape, wondering what Dumbledore's plan of action would be.

"I shall organise an Order meeting for tonight, we need to find him as quickly as we can. I shall tell the Minister, hopefully it will instil some faith in us." replied Dumbledore brightly, working out how to spin his story. Snape merely nodded, taking it as his cue to go. Leaving Dumbledore, plotting.

* * *

><p>(Scene Break)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>For the first time in what seemed like forever, Harry had a decent night's sleep. Eating the leftover food from late last night, he decided he needed to let Remus know he was alright. Snape might have already told Dumbledore, therefore the Order could know. But he wanted to write to him all the same, to let him know he was alright.<p>

He dressed in the same clothes the Dursley's had bought him, which by their standards were quite nice. He guessed they didn't want the hospital staff getting any more curious about their relationship with Harry. He would get rid of them as soon as he could, they were only one more thing that reminded him of his relatives and Privet Drive.

Walking through Muggle London in the morning was an ordeal in itself, after nearly being hit by a bus for the third time he finally made it to The Leaky Cauldron. Putting his new moneybag to a modest use and purchasing a roll of parchment, a bottle of ink and a quill. He walked in to The Leaky Cauldron, ordered a butterbeer and sat in the darkest corner in the place, with just enough candlelight to write his letter.

_**Moony**_

_**I solemnly swear I am up to no good, now you should believe it's me. I escaped from Azkaban nearly four days ago, I don't know if you already knew that but I just wanted to assure you that I am fine. Really. I'm staying somewhere in the Muggle World at the moment and I will be at Platform 9 and 3/4 on September the first. If you don't mind, can you tell Bill that I'm fine. Ron, Hermione and Ginny will pester you to death if you tell them I wrote to you, so it's best just to let someone else tell them. If they don't know already that is. I'll write to you again soon, just don't worry about me.**_

_**Harry**_

Reading the letter over, it was short and to the point. Exactly what was needed. Taking it to Diagon Alley Post Office, he picked out a Great Grey Owl to deliver his letter and paid the sickle and six knuts.

* * *

><p>Harry went over everything he wanted to get done today, a few spell books, a couple of robes, and hopefully a new wand. He didn't need to get much, having got all of his school supplies earlier in the summer. All he needed was enough for a couple of days in the wizarding world. His muggle attire had drawn some attention in Scribbulus Writing Instruments. He had plenty of time for Gringotts later.<p>

Wanting to steer clear the more popular stores, he started at Twilfitt and Tatting's. An expensive, upmarket wizarding store he had walked past a few times when he was staying at The Leaky Cauldron.

He entered the store, a small bell rang as he opened the door. Immediately, a middle aged woman walked over to him.

"Excuse me, can I help you with anything?" sneered the woman, although Harry was taller she inclined her head to look down her nose at him.

"I just need a few things, that's all." replied Harry, coolly. Not missing the woman's tone.

"I see, and what exactly are you looking for?" asked the woman, walking along side Harry.

"Just some everyday wizarding wear" Harry was trying to sound as innocent as he could.

"All of our robes are tailored and are cut to the highest quality. If your looking for everyday attire, I would suggest Madam Malkins." said the woman, stopping and looking at Harry as though he had insulted her. Harry met her gaze, staring down at her with a hard look in his eyes. Her eyes flickered to his visible scar and comcially widened.

"Mr Potter, I'm sorry I didn't recognise you..." started the woman, but Harry interrupted her

"I'm trying to keep a low profile, so I would appreciate it if you didn't make a scene." muttered Harry, he was the only customer in the store but anyone could walk in.

"Of course, please follow me." gushed the woman, now walking with a hop in her step. After fifteen slow minutes of precise measurements and being asked about materials and uses, he left the store with a bit more than he intended. Three pairs of trousers, several ties and five shirts. Two navy coloured robes, a light grey coloured robe and two black robes. The woman tried to press much more on him, but he politely declined. Knowing he had more at Grimmauld Place. Though he had to admit, they fitted him nicely and were much more comfortable. Restraining himself from gasping as the sum of a hundred and seven galleons. He reasoned with himself that the potion and stain resistant charms might have added to the price.

Having changed in the store, he fitted in much more easily as he was wearing an outfit purchased from the store. He walked over to Obscurus Books, a small book store that had become notorious for being the publisher for 'Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them'. Today however, it had lost most of it's popularity and was mainly empty.

After a friendly greeting from the elderly bespectacled man behind the counter, Harry looked over dozens of titles picking a book out on occasion. He only needed enough to keep him occupied over the next couple of days. And he could always come back and get more. Playing on the fact that the shop keeper might not recognise him, he added 'Cruel Curses & Sizzling Spells' along with 'Complex Charms', 'Knowing To Defend', and 'Advanced Transfigurations'. He picked up a blank, leather bound book so that he could write down the bare basics of the spells he was learning, like he had been doing at Grimmauld Place.

"Just those?" asked the man, offering a toothless smile.

"Yes, thanks." replied Harry, giving the man a curt nod.

"Quite a selection." muttered the man, tallying up the cost. Harry chose to stay silent, keeping his head down so he wouldn't be recognised.

"That will be...sixteen galleons and four sickles." said the man, Harry passed over the coins and mumbled a quick thanks.

He decided to walk back to his hotel, put his items in his room and walk back. He still needed to get something to eat, and take the nutrient potion the goblins had given him. Taking his Twilfitt and Tatting's robe off in The Leaky Cauldron so he wouldn't look strange in Muggle London, wearing a pair of light grey trousers, white shirt and a black tie he should fit right in. Walking slowly back to his hotel. He had never looked around Charing Cross Road before, having always rushed in to Diagon Alley. He was probably safer here than in Diagon Alley. At least no-one would recognise him, here he was a nobody.

The thought stuck with him as he entered the hotel lobby, walking over to the elevators before he heard his name being called. He froze, how would anyone here no his name. He turned round slowly and breathed a sigh of relief as he saw it was just a young woman behind the desk trying to catch his attention. He walked over to the desk, hoping it wouldn't take to long as his arms were hurting from carrying the packages.

"Hello, Mr Potter. Sorry to bother you but a letter arrived for you this morning while you were out." smiled the woman, she seemed slightly nervous. 'Probably the scars' thought Harry.

"Thanks." replied Harry, giving her a nod of thanks and a polite smile back. He glanced at the letter, it had a Gringotts seal. Pocketing it, he got the lift and was soon in his room. Dumping his bags on the bed and walking over to the desk in his room, he opened the letter.

**_Mr H J Potter,_**

**_After the merger of the Black and Potter vaults and yesterdays visit, we took the measure of checking the contents of your new vault so that we could provide an accurate list of account balance, assets and other miscellaneous items._**

**_Per Gringotts laws, we are to provide you with a copy of this list. _**

**_If there is anything else, I or Gringotts can do for you. Please, let me know._**

**_Sincerely, Fierceclaw_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Vault 235 - Potter-Black.<em>**

**_Total Amount of Gold - 27'482'331 Galleons, 7 Sickles, 2 Knuts_**

**_Items of Value -_**

**_Collection of rare/precious stones - 1'862'101 Galleons_**

**_Weaponry (including armour) - 257'933 Galleons_**

**_Portraits - 128'443 Galleons_**

**_Other - N/A_**

**_(Note - vault contains books and heirlooms that maybe of sentimental value)_**

**_Assets - (Business)_**

**_Weasley Wizarding Wheezes - 33%_**

**_Daily Prophet Cooperation - 17%_**

**_Zonkos Inc - 10%_**

**_Assets - (Properties)_**

**_Number 7 Godric's Hollow (currently uninhabitable)_**

**_Number 12 Grimmauld Place_**

**_Private Resort (Port Elizabeth - Carribean)_**

**_Private Villa (Via Orti - San Lorenzo al Mare) (South of France)_**

* * *

><p>Harry looked over the list again, partially shocked at how much he had been left with. A tug of sadness came when he had read about his parents home at Godric's Hollow and it being 'currently inhabitable' had it been derelict and abandoned? At least he knew where Sirius had been hiding out, guessing the tropical birds had also come from there. He put the list in the desk draw, in case someone came in to clean the room. And with a fresh determination, decided he needed to go to Gringotts.<p>

* * *

><p>(Scene Break)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>"What do you think they're meeting about?" muttered Ron. Hermione and Ginny were next to him, all three lying down on the floor. Overlooking the incoming Order members, trying to keep as quiet as possible so nobody would notice them.<p>

"I don't know, they haven't had a meeting in a few days. Maybe there's been an attack, it could be about Harry." replied Hermione, in hushed tones.

"Whatever it is, it looks important. Nobody seems to know what it's about, do they?" remarked Ginny. The other two nodded silently, hunching down as the door opened again.

"Snape." hissed Ron, eyes widening as the Potions Professor looked up and glared at him. Ron flinched and scuttled away from the edge of the stairs.

"Idiot." they heard Snape mumble, Ron reddened significantly. Out of anger or embarrassment , or a mixture of both. Ginny and Hermione sniggered to themselves, as Ron crawled back over.

"Greasy git." said Ron.

"Shush Ron, someone else is here." stated Hermione, all eyes drawn to the front door. It was Dumbledore, and the uncertain expression on his face made all of them even more nervous.

* * *

><p>(Scene Break)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>Remus had received Harry's letter a few minutes a go, his first instinct was to go and look for Harry but he wouldn't know where to start. It made the Order meeting make sense, prior to the letter he saw no reason for the meeting as nothing had happened. As a werewolf, his natural Occlumency would come in to play a great deal. He couldn't let on about knowing beforehand, it would end up with him being furiously questioned. Looking at the time, he decided it was time to make his way downstairs. He was staying in a room close to Harry's. Holing himself up as much as possible to avoid pointless conversations, nearing the stairs he came across an odd sight.<p>

"What are you three doing?" asked Remus, looking at the three young Gryffindors all lying down on the carpet.

"Oh! Professor Lupin...we were just...ermmm." flustered Hermione, trying to think of an excuse.

"Spying on Order members to see if you could find out what the meeting was about?" offered Remus.

"Yes...that." mumbled Hermione, colouring with embarrassment.

"Do you know what the meeting is about, Professor?" questioned Ginny, standing up and brushing herself off.

"No idea, and I'm running late so I need to get going." replied Remus, walking past them without another word.

"Ah...Lupin has finally decided to join us." sneered Snape.

"Severus." nodded Remus, walking round the table and sitting down.

"Now that everyone is here, we can start." said Dumbledore, thanking Mrs Weasley as she passed him a cup of tea.

"What is this about, Albus? Has something happened?" asked the Weasley matriarch, sitting down next to her husband.

"I believe Severus, can tell everyone." replied Dumbledore, looking at Snape who rolled his eyes as if bored. He had hoped Dumbledore would tell everyone, now everyone would pester him.

"Fine...To clarify, I don't know anything more than what I am about to tell you. The Dark Lord called us earlier today, when I arrived it was obvious he had been torturing Peter Pettigrew for a while. Apparently, Potter has managed to escape from Azkaban." announced Snape.

"What! How?" shouted several people.

"Quiet!" shouted Dumbledore, loudly. Silence followed instantly.

"It doesn't matter how Harry escaped, all that matters is we find him." remarked Dumbledore.

"But how? He could be anywhere?" replied Tonks.

"He might not even be in England." muttered Mad-Eye.

"Where else could he have gone?" asked Fred, like many Order members he didn't know where Azkaban was.

"Norway, Denmark. Maybe even the Netherlands and Germany." gruffed Mad-Eye, both eyes stationary as he tried to think of the most likely.

"He stole Pettigrews wand, he could have used a 'Point Me' spell before leaving. With the protections of Azkaban and using another persons wand, the Ministry wouldn't know anything about it." stated Snape.

"Would the boy make it?" said Mad-Eye, voicing his thoughts.

"Alastor!" screeched Mrs Weasley, outraged at his comment.

"I'm being realistic, after the torture Potter underwent I'm surprised he had the strength." replied Mad-Eye, a few people agreed.

"Harry is alive, I know that much." said Dumbledore, everyone looked up at the Headmaster. Wondering how he would know.

"The Dark Lord also believes he is alive. He used the Cruciatus Curse on someone who suggested Potter might have drowned." muttered Snape, in a bored tone.

"Have you told the Ministry?" asked Mr Weasley.

"I have, I had a meeting with Amelia earlier this afternoon. She plans on making an announcement tomorrow." replied Dumbledore.

"What do we do now?" asked George.

"We have to find him, I know it will be difficult. But we have to before someone else does. We'll start of with the coastal cities on towns. He might have been admitted to a hospital. Mundungus, you can use your contacts and tell them to keep a look out. Everyone else, search as often as you can. We need to find Harry Potter" urged Dumbledore.

(End of Chapter)

.

..

...

Reviewing helps my ego.


	21. Visit The Vault & More Goblins

Harry walked through The Leaky Cauldron as quickly as he could, he planned on having a quick lunch before going to Gringotts. He might be down in the vault for a while, and he didn't plan on an empty stomach from distracting him from looking through his family heirlooms.

He walked past Ollivanders and noticed the door was slightly open, his curiosity getting the better of him he looked inside. It was eerily quiet, the lone rickety chair that had been there last time was gone. The shelves were cleared of all narrow boxes, the place was deserted. There was a thick layer of dust on all the services, his footprints were the only sign anyone had been in. Harry involuntarily shivered at the creepiness of it all and walked out of the store and over to Esurino's, a small wizarding café that had food that could be found in the Muggle world.

"See you were just in Ollivanders, weird isn't it?" said the man behind the counter.

"What happened?" asked Harry, looking over his shoulder and back at the store.

"He left, few days ago now. Packed up everything and just went." replied the man.

"Why? I mean, what will people do for wands?" questioned Harry.

"Didn't say why, you can still owl him so people can get wands. But it's strange, was the oldest store in the Alley was Ollivanders" muttered the man.

Still in a state of disbelief, Harry ordered two sandwiches and two bottles of lemonade. Despite it being a sunny day, Harry decided to sit inside, just in case someone noticed him. Today's edition of The Daily Prophet was on an empty table, he reached over and grabbed it. Wanting something to read whilst he ate.

It was the date that caught his attention, August 26th. It was five days until he went back to Hogwarts. More importantly he was able to work out exactly how long he had been at Azkaban.

"Taken on the 3rd of August, and I was at Bridlington for 3 days before…include today. Just under 3 weeks." muttered Harry, to himself. It was strange, not knowing the time for three weeks had messed with his entire perception of time. He hadn't known what time it was for the entire time, now to live again where time suddenly mattered again was…weird.

Taking another bite out of his sandwich, he flicked over the entire paper. A tinge of annoyance swept through him as he saw his face on the third page. Something about how his whereabouts were yet to be confirmed.

_**'Earlier in the summer, a letter claiming to be from You-Know-Who was sent to The Daily Prophet Office and went on to say he had captured Harry Potter. The Ministry of Magic are yet to confirm this statement, as are close friends of Harry Potter's and Headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin - First Class, Supreme Mugwump)'**_

It was a small portion of the article that went on to demand about his safety, and then letters from well-wishers and what appeared to be fans of his who had written in to ask about his safety. Harry rolled his eyes and closed the newspaper, he spent the rest of the time eating silently wondering how on earth he was going to contact Ollivander and get a new wand.

Harry walked into Gringotts feeling full of fresh determination to find out more about his vault, the bank was quite empty for dinner time which he was grateful for. He had his new vault key in his pocket and walked over to the nearest available goblin.

"Good morning, sir. How can I help you?" asked the goblin, smiling toothily at him.

"I'd like to visit my vault, number 235" replied Harry, in hushed tones. Showing his key to the goblin.

"Very well, I can take you myself." muttered the goblin, hopping down from his chair. Harry walked over to the carts and waited for the small goblin.

"Sorry for the wait, sir. Here we are." said the goblin, pulling a small lever. The rickety, mine cart before them fell apart and transformed into a much more stable looking cart, with cushioned seats. The goblin walked in first and took a brightly lit lantern and placed it on the cart, he beckoned Harry in who did so and sat down in the cart.

"We reserve these carts for important customers, Mr Potter." announced the goblin, pulling a second and larger lever. Harry nodded slightly, letting out an inward sigh. The cart pulled away from the Gringotts foyer smoothly, but the rush of speed was still as he remembered it. Hurtling at an insane rate, jerking ever so slightly as it turned. Then it plummeted down, Harry was certain he saw a plume of flames to his right hand side. His eyes were watering so he couldn't be sure, wind whistling in his ears. All the while smiling at the exhilarating ride. It continued for a few more minutes, in which Harry was sure he saw a dragon. The cart slowed down and Harry found himself breathing heavily, his heart pumping loudly.

"Whoa!" was all Harry could say.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Mr Potter, most customers dread the mine carts. Can I have your vault key please?" asked the goblin, holding the cart door for Harry to walk through. Harry passed the goblin the vault key, and stood back. Knowing what was inside his vault made Harry think he wouldn't be impressed, but as the vault door opened he knew he was mistaken.

It was the sheer size of the vault that impressed him the most, mountains of galleons surrounded him either side and he was sorely tempted to run to the top of one and slide down it.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name." muttered Harry, in a slight state of shock.

"Hardnail, Mr Potter." replied the goblin, who appeared to be mildly amused at Harry's state.

Harry walked further in to the vault, craning his neck to see further in to the cavernous vault, it seemed to just go on further than he could see.

"Hardnail, I received a letter from Gringotts saying that there were books and family heirlooms in the vault. Do you know where they might be?" asked Harry, trying to focus on why he came here.

"Ah, yes. I was one of them many Gringotts goblins that were working in the vault yesterday. I believe the items you are looking for are behind the pile of galleons directly in front of you." replied the goblin, politely.

"Thanks, I might be a while." muttered Harry, walking away and leaving the goblin at the door to his vault.

"Take all the time you need Mr Potter." shouted the goblin, not wanting to make such a valuable client to feel rushed.

Harry ran round the 'pile of galleons' as Hardnail had described it and found a medium sized, old trunk. Not knowing what to expect he opened it.

The first thing he noticed were the photo albums, a stack of them easily filled a third of them. All of them were labelled, the one Harry picked out was 'Wedding Day' turning the cover over he saw the smiling face of his mother in her wedding gown. Closing it for later he turned back to the trunk. There were a few worn books at the bottom that he took out, a couple of old rings and other pieces of jewellery, but after that not much else. Harry almost felt disappointed, he hadn't wanted to get his hopes up and rightly so.

Piling the books on top of the photo album, he made his way back to the cart. Hardnail was waiting for him patiently.

"Is that all Mr Potter?" asked the goblin.

"Yes...is there any chance I could talk to Fierceclaw?" questioned Harry, walking in to the mine cart and placing them on the floor carefully.

"Of course, I can take you to him as soon as we get to the foyer." replied the goblin, closing the vault door and handing Harry the key.

"Thanks." muttered Harry, the ride back was a blur but he felt none of the excitement he felt on the way down. Harry stayed silent as they walked to Fierceclaws office. With Hardnail knocking and opening the door for Harry.

"Ah, Mr Potter. What a pleasant surprise." greeted the goblin, offering his hand. Harry shook the goblins hand warmly, as Hardnail closed the door behind him.

"What can I do for you today, Mr Potter." said the goblin, pouring two cups of dark amber liquid Harry recognised as Mead. He accepted the cup gratefully and sipped it before replying.

"I wanted to talk to you about the letter I received yesterday, I have a few questions." muttered Harry.

"Of course, what is it you would like to ask?" replied the goblin.

"First of all, my business assets. It said I have a thirty three percent stake in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes." said Harry, slightly confused at that aspect of the letter.

"Well, Fred and George Weasley came in shortly after they opened their store and opened a vault where a third of their profits are placed directly in the vault. We've changed for these funds to be placed into your new vault. Number 235." replied the goblin, Harry nodded along. It made sense, at least.

"And the stakes in The Daily Prophet and Zonkos?" pressed Harry.

"The Daily Prophet stakes are from the Black family, they invested heavily when it started printing in exchange for the seventeen percent and an influence on the stories that were printed. It is quite a lucrative investment, worth over two hundred thousand galleons. The Zonkos investment was made shortly after your father graduated, I believe he was quite the pranker." laughed the goblin, making Harry crack a smile.

"What do I do if I want to keep investing, or increase my investments?" asked Harry, wondering how everything worked.

"As your account manager Mr Potter, we can talk at length about these things. I was entrusted by your father to handle all the business affairs, answering messages and attending board meetings as your families representative. Would you like to attend them yourself?" questioned Fierceclaw.

"I wouldn't have the first clue about managing my business assets." joked Harry.

"With your permission Mr Potter, I can start negotiations with several other promising businesses and start looking at investing in those." said the goblin, rummaging through his desk and placing a thick folder on the desk.

"This is a file of all the businesses that I have thought of as acceptable investments in the last fifteen years, for both Potter and Black families. I have to have permission from the Head of the family to start negotiating and as you are now available to discuss, I wondered if you might want to discuss about investing to make even more gold." smiled the goblin, toothily.

"I don't really know much about business, but if you think it's a good investment and not a big risk. You have my permission, but I'd like any profits from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes to be put straight back in to the business. Tell Fred and George it's so they can keep inventing more stuff." said Harry, not wanting to take any money of the Weasley's.

"I can do that for you Mr Potter and notify you when progress is made. Is there anything else?" asked Fierceclaw.

"There is, the letter said that the house my parents lived in, Number Seven Godric's Hollow was 'currently uninhabitable' why?" questioned Harry, wanting to know why it hadn't been repaired.

"Well Mr Potter, the night your parents were killed and Voldemort was vanquished the house was also destroyed. It has been speculated that the force of the spells was responsible, which would make sense. Would you like to rebuild the property?" pressed Fierceclaw, looking at Harry intently. Harry bit his lip in thought, he hated it at Grimmauld Place because it reminded him of Sirius and how much he hated the house. Would Godric's Hollow be the same? His parents had lived there, they had chosen to go in to hiding at Godric's Hollow. They must have had a reason.

"Fierceclaw, do you know why my parents went to Godric's Hollow?" asked Harry.

"Godric's Hollow is a quaint, quiet village. Both wizarding and muggle inhabitants, it has stores nearby for supplies. It is steeped in history and has several wizarding families living there currently. I believe it was a family home, passed down from generation to generation. Starting with the Peverell's, it is of course named after Godric Gryffindor who lived in the village over a millennia ago. I believe there is a local cemetery where your family and many others have been buried over the years." replied Fierceclaw.

"Rebuild it... rebuild it exactly how it was. And put every single ward you can on it." muttered Harry, if it was a family home, it was his home.

"Of course, cost is no matter I take it?" asked the goblin.

"No matter at all." replied Harry, shortly.

"I shall start that right away, the house will have to be built before the protections can be added. I will owl you as progress is made, is that all Mr Potter?" asked Fierceclaw.

"Yes...No actually, do you know how I can get in to contact with Ollivander?" questioned Harry, hoping Ollivander might have an account here so it would be easier to get in contact with him.

"Mr Ollivander closed his account the day before he left, is there something wrong with your wand Mr Potter? replied Fierceclaw. Harry sighed in disappointment at the answer before talking again.

"Whilst I was captured, Voldemort took my wand. When I escaped I took a Death Eater called Peter Pettigrews wand, I haven't used it yet but I know it would be tough to use." muttered Harry, drawing the wand from his waistband.

"I believe, once again Gringotts might be able to help you." grinned the goblin.

* * *

><p>(Scene Break)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>"Ron, Hermione, Ginny!" shouted Mrs Weasley, the sound of footsteps echoed around the house as the trio came out on to the staircase to see Mrs Weasley at the bottom of the stairs.<p>

"Can you come into the kitchen for a minute?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"What's up mum?" asked Ginny, worriedly.

"It's nothing, Ginny. Just come in to the kitchen." smiled Mrs Weasley, walking back in to the kitchen. The three looked at each other, wondering what was going on.

"Did you break something?" muttered Ron, looking at Ginny.

"No, did you?" countered Ginny.

"I think it's about Harry, she doesn't seem angry." whispered Hermione.

"True, but sometimes she gets like that when she is really angry." mumbled Ron, walking slowly so he wouldn't be the first to walk in to the kitchen.

"It won't be that bad, come on." sighed Hermione, rolling her eyes and walking through the door. The Weasley siblings looked at each other nervously and followed Hermione in to the kitchen. Mrs Weasley was sat at the table on her own, sipping a cup of tea. The three walked in, almost cautiously.

"You aren't in any trouble, it's about Harry." said Mrs Weasley, gesturing for them to sit down.

"Is he alright, has something happened?" shrieked Hermione, immediately thinking of the worst.

"Harry is fine, in fact at the Order meeting last night Professor Snape told us that Harry escaped from Azkaban a few days ago." replied Mrs Weasley, taking a sip of her tea.

"He was in Azkaban!" exclaimed Hermione, Mrs Weasley sighed aloud. She had forgotten how little the children had known.

"The important thing is, Harry has escaped. But we don't know where he is..." muttered Mrs Weasley, looking down at the table to avoid eye contact with anyone.

"Missing? What do you mean, how can he be missing? How did he even escape from Azkaban?" pressed Hermione, desperately wanting to know more.

"Maybe Sirius told him how he escaped from Azkaban." said Ginny.

"No, Sirius was an illegal animagus. He used his form to slip through the bars, Harry isn't an animagus." replied Hermione.

"He might be, we don't know what he's been doing all summer up in his room." mumbled Ron, darkly.

"I think he would tell us if he was an animagus, Ron!" said Hermione, scathingly. Though she seemed slightly hesitant.

"Is the Order trying to find, Harry?" questioned Ginny, looking at her mother expectantly.

"You know I can't talk about what the Order are doing, Ginerva." scolded Mrs Weasley, her daughters face darkened out of embarassment at being told off.

"Do you know if Harry is alright?" asked Hermione, worried about her friend. Mrs Weasley merely shook her head, making Hermione sigh out of exasperation.

* * *

><p>(Scene Break)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>"Harry Potter, this is Twindlebark. Twindlebark, it seems Harry Potter is in need of a new wand, maybe even a few...extras." smiled Fierceclaw.<p>

Harry and Fierceclaw had walked into what appeared to be the depths of Gringotts. The room Harry was in now, resembled an old looking workshop with tools for all kind of different trades. Woodwork, Metallurgy, Jewel-crafting, Tailoring, what seemed like every possible skill and craft you could possible do with your hands. Tools littered the various worktops, with many of them seemingly having products that were in various stages of completion.

"Is that so... Mr Potter. How was it you became separated from your first wand?" probed Twindlebark, looking at Harry curiously.

"Voldemort has it." said Harry, bluntly.

"So the rumours were true, and why have you brought the wizard to me Fierceclaw?" asked Twindlebark, changing his gaze to Fierceclaw.

"You know why Twindlebark, your goblin made products are the most prized for a reason." retorted Fierceclaw.

"It would be foolish to ignore the mastery and skill I weave in to my products. I fail to see why I should grace such valuable items, for no return." sneered the goblin, turning his back to poke a red hot fire with a black metal spike.

"I can pay." blurted Harry, not wanting to offend Twindlebark.

"Galleons may appease some goblins, but I have more than enough to last me my remaining years. And several lifetimes after that." muttered Twindlebark, turning back to face Harry.

"Then what?" asked Harry, wondering what else the goblin would desire.

"I believe Fierceclaw may know what I require." whispered Twindlebark, his eyes darting to Fierceclaw.

"I think I may do... Harry Potter, in the letter you received yesterday you may have noticed the items of value included weaponry, armour, precious stones and portraits. I believe Twindlebark would prefer a material item instead of gold." stated Fierceclaw, looking at Twindlebark for confirmation.

"Indeed...I will craft a wand, armour...whatever you desire. In return, I require a goblin made shield I believe has been in the Black Family for several generations." said Twindlebark. Harry hardly had to think about it, Sirius didn't care for his families possession and he had no purpose for a shield.

"Fine, the goblin made shield is yours." answered Harry, Twindlebark smiled.

"Good, step forward..." mumbled Twindlebark, Harry did so and the goblin instantly started to measure every single aspect of Harry's stature. Noting each measurement down, scribbling furiously and muttering to himself in Gobbledegook.

"Which arm is your wand arm?" asked Twindlebark after several minutes of silence.

"My right." replied Harry.

"Do you draw from the left, or the right?" pushed Twindlebark, who had stopped measuring him but kept on writing.

"The left I guess." said Harry, watching Twindlebark closely.

"Interesting..." whispered Twindlebark, more to himself than to Harry.

"What were the materials used in your old wand?" asked Twindlebark after another minute or so.

"Holly and Phoenix feather, it was eleven inches long." replied Harry, slightly unnerved as Twindlebark was now observing him and writing.

"Strange...not at all what I have in mind." whispered Twindlebark, who began scratching out a few lines he had written earlier.

"What do you have in mind?" questioned Harry, trying to glance at the notes that Twindlebark had written. He saw they were written in what Harry guessed was the Gobbledegook version of writing.

"Wizard wand makers rarely deviate from common woods and the same three cores, phoenix feather, unicorn tail and dragon heartstrings. It's quite boring." muttered Twindlebark, monotonously. Harry decided not to say anything as the goblin kept staring at the notes he had written.

"I will need a precious stone of some kind, does the Potter Black vault have a selection that could accommodate this?" asked Twindlebark, looking at Fierceclaw.

"I can have someone retrieve them immediately." replied Fierceclaw, walking out of the room.

"Does it need a fancy gem?" questioned Harry, worriedly.

"The gem will be placed in the base of the wand, underneath the start of the core. We could add a smaller stone at the tip..." said Twindlebark in hushed tones, who began sketching fervently.

"I have Cracktip retrieving the collection." announced Fierceclaw, walking back in to the room and sitting down. Much to Twindlebark's displeasure.

"I think a blend of Adansonia, Lime Tree and...either Bloodwood or Cuban Mahogany will work, do you have a preference?" asked Twindlebark. Harry didn't know what to say, he hadn't even heard of those trees.

"Bloodwood it is." mumbled Twindlebark, writing as he talked.

"What about cores?" asked Harry, his mind racing.

"Goblins appreciate the magical qualities of all magical animals, ah...I see Cracktip is here." smiled Twindlebark, his eyes glinting at the sight of the large tray. The tray was set down on the nearest worktop, Cracktip walked out of the room immediately. Twindlebark followed Harry's gaze that had immediately set upon a roughly cur, marble sized black stone. The goblin picked it up and held it up to his eye.

"Carbonado, commonly known as 'Black Diamond'...very interesting." muttered Twindlebark, but Harry was sidetracked as his attention was on the emerald the size of a snitch that was one of the central pieces.

"You've had encounters with basilisks and dragons, haven't you." stated Twindlebark, looking at Harry for any reaction.

"Yes, is that important?" asked Harry, wondering were the goblin craftsman was taking the conversation.

"What other creatures have you met in your years?" pushed Twindlebark, curious about the young man's history with magical animals.

"Going back from first year, a three-headed dog, Centaurs, Acromantula, a Basilisk, Dementors, Blast Ended Skrewts, Dragons, Merpeople, Sphinxes, Salamanders and Thestrals." replied Harry, mentally counting them in his head as he said them out loud.

"The majority of those are unusual to be used in wand, a Thestral tail feather is of course legendary in the wandlore..." mumbled Twindlebark.

"You think all those animals could be used as a core?" asked Harry.

"All of them? No, balance is important in a wand. Three different woods are being used, meaning three different cores. Aha!" exclaimed Twindlebark, snatching up a small emerald that Harry had been looking at moments before. It was no bigger than a fingernail, again the goblin held it up to his eye.

"Perfect clarity, well cut, yes...this should be fine. Call Cracktip, he can return them to Mr Potters vault." said Twindlebark.

"When will it be ready?" asked Harry, feeling slightly excited.

"I will craft the wand overnight, you can have it early morning tomorrow. I'll have to blend the woods, calculate which cores will combine. It will be an amazing creation." whispered Twindlebark, his voice tinged with anticipation.

Harry thanked Twindlebark and left the goblins workshop, Fierceclaw walked him to the foyer after arranging a time to meet the next morning and Harry left Gringotts nearly hopping with optimism. Until he saw the face of Remus Lupin looking directly at him.

* * *

><p>Authors Notes - I edited the last chapter so those that are alerted to this story that were wondering why, now you know. To make up for the expectations, I thought I'd upload this chapter on the same day. Sorry for any confusion.<p>

Reviewing makes kittens and puppies be friends :-)


	22. Harry's Wand

**Review! 325 reviews by Tuesday 15:00 GMT and I will upload a 7k+ on Tuesday 17:00.**

**I own nothing you recognise!**

* * *

><p>"Remus, how did you find me?" asked Harry, looking around for any more familiar faces.<p>

"It's just me, Harry. Relax, how are you feeling?" countered Remus, looking at the scars and faint traces of other cuts on Harry's skin.

"I'm fine, come on...we can't stand here for to long. Somebody will recognise me." muttered Harry, indicating Remus to walk with him.

"We can go to Knockturn Alley, nobody there will think twice." said Remus, walking along side Harry.

"Lead the way." whispered Harry. They walked in silence as they entered Knockturn Alley, Harry keeping his head down just in case.

"Now, can we talk?" asked Remus, slowing the pace down.

"We can talk over a drink." replied Harry, Remus nodded and led Harry to the cleanest looking part of Knockturn Alley he had seen, walking in to a place with the word 'Tavern's' engraved on the door, Harry surveyed the place silently. With only one patron in. For Knockturn Alley, it was quite nice. Laterns were lit sporadically on the walls, the flickering candles inside them glowed brighter than they should have. The floors were wooden and the walls painted a dark, forest green. Bottles of all shapes and sizes were lined up behind the bar, most of the liquids inside the bottles were dark.

"Nice place." whispered Harry, more to himself than anyone else. Closing the door behind him and following Remus to the bar.

"What can I get you?" grunted the thickset bartender behind the counter.

"Double Oak Matured Mead and..." Remus turned to look at Harry to see what he wanted.

"The same." mumbled Harry, Remus nodded and turned to the bartender to relay what Harry had said. The man looked at Harry with a hard gaze and after a second nodded, pulling two glasses from the overhead cabinets and pouring a generous amount in both tumblers.

"Six sickles." stated the man, Remus dug in to his robes but Harry had already slipped a galleon on the counter.

"Keep the rest as a tab." said Harry, before taking his drink and walking over to the most stable looking table and pulling two stools over to it.

"Thanks for the drink." muttered Remus, clinking his glass against Harry's.

"Don't mention it, now...how did you find me?" probed Harry, looking at Remus.

"I told Bill you were back like you asked, he saw you in Gringotts. Messaged me, and me only. I wanted to come and see if you were alright for myself." answered Remus, sipping his drink.

"So nobody else knows where I am?" pressed Harry.

"I haven't told anyone, and neither will Bill. And we won't, unless you want to..." replied Remus, looking at Harry with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"I don't, it's nice having a bit of freedom. It's only five days until I go back to Hogwarts, and I want to keep this freedom until I have to go to Hogwarts." urged Harry, silently imploring Remus to be on his side.

"That's fine, just...let me know your safe. You aren't a kid any more, I don't think you ever had the chance to be one. Owl me to let me know your safe, then when you're due to go back to Hogwarts I can meet you and bring your trunk and everything else." smiled Remus, Harry stayed silent as if he was thinking it over.

"Alright, I can do that." said Harry, taking a sip of his Mead.

"Good...so, how was Azkaban?" whispered Remus, just in case someone was trying to overhear their conversation.

"It sucked, what do you think. Only good part was throwing Pettigrew in to the wall... he helped me escape, Remus." muttered Harry, Remus froze in shock.

"He...he helped you?" stuttered Remus, Harry only nodded in answer.

"Did he say why?" asked the werewolf, running his hand through his hair.

"Said it was to repay the life debt he owed me, he said nobody deserved what they were doing to me." said Harry, darkly.

"What did they do to you?" pushed Remus, he wanted to know because he was both curious and felt sorry for what Harry had been forced to endure.

"As you might have noticed, I have a few new scars. They were loads worse before I was healed. They used the Cruciatus Curse, all sorts spells that caused pain. They broke my leg, cut me, burned me, starved me. Everything you can think of, they did." spat Harry, using Occlumency to calm himself down.

"You have received some medical attention though, St Mungos?" asked Remus, draining his drink and signalling for another.

"I don't know if I'm allowed to say, I can trust them though. And I don't want to break that trust by revealing their identity without asking them first." replied Harry, tilting his glass so the deep amber liquid swirled around.

"I think I can guess... look the Order have had a meeting about you. Snape told them you escaped, they're searching the coastal cities and towns first so you should be alright for a few days at least. Are you staying somewhere secure?" questioned Remus, thanking the bartender who had levitated another tumbler of Mead over to Remus.

"Yes, did Snape tell you about everything that happened when I was in Azkaban?" countered Harry, nervously.

"You mean about Percy? Nobody blames you if that's what you mean." replied Remus, tentatively.

"Why should anyone blame me, the entire Order would have been exposed." retorted Harry.

"I know, I know...but you did take a life. Do you want to talk about it?" questioned Remus, looking at Harry.

"No, what's done is done. I can't change what I did and more importantly, I wouldn't want to." muttered Harry, finishing his drink.

"Alright, Bones is the new Minister of Magic you know." said Remus, trying to make conversation.

"I caught up with the important stuff over lunch...you know the Dursley's actually came to the hospital where I was taken." replied Harry, almost laughing at the absurdity of it all.

"They are your family..." stated Remus, at this Harry did laugh.

"Remus, the only reason they came is because they thought that they would be reported for abuse, the doctors and nurses all thought it was them. The only reason I made it back to London was because I threatened them with going to the police with all the years of abuse that they actually committed. The wanted me to pay for the fuel and the clothes the doctor asked them to get me." spat Harry, anger flaring up. It was almost instinct for his Occlumency shields to fight against his emotions so that he could keep a clear mind. He was very grateful to Bill that he had taken the time to teach Harry and help him out so much.

"I can't be gone for long, I'm staying at Grimmauld Place full time now. After you were taken, Dumbledore wanted to beef up security." explained Remus, finishing his second drink as Harry's second arrived.

"In case something like this happened again?" questioned Harry.

"I think he just wants be around Grimmauld Place more so he knows where I am." answered Remus, standing up.

"Sounds like him." muttered Harry, swallowing the entire drink down in one gulp, Harry walked over to collect the five sickles change and left with Remus.

"I'll owl you tomorrow to let you know I'm alright." said Harry, as they reached Diagon Alley.

"Thanks, stay safe Harry." replied Remus, walking over to the Floo Point. Harry nodded and walked to his hotel, where he would go on to order a large amount of room service food, drink his Nutrient Potion from the goblins and silently study and note down spells from the newly acquired books from Obscurus Books. Leaving the ones he had taken from his vault.

* * *

><p>(Scene Break)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>Neville Longbottom had seemingly adopted Harry Potters way of living in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, only coming out for meals and locking himself away in his room. Unlike Harry Potter however, Neville didn't have the luxury of having a room that nobody could find. Neville soon learned to leave his room and find a quiet, hard to find spot and stay there all day.<p>

He would read the books he had brought with him from his Grandmother's house, the majority of which were based on Herbology. His dream of curing his parents insanity using his knowledge in plants had crumbled like dry soil. Though Potions was one of his worse subjects in class, his exam scores had prevailed and earned a 'Exceeds Expectations' and he was for some reason eligible to take Potions at N.E.W.T which he had hesitantly agreed to do after persuasion from his Head of House, Professor McGonagall.

It was a requirement to achieve at least an 'E' on his N.E.W.T so he could qualify to undertake a career as a Healer. Which he had wanted to do ever since he could remember watching the Healers look after his late parents and other patients in the 'Janus Thickey Ward at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

After his parents deaths however, his career choice had wavered. The prospect of being an Auror all of a sudden seemed so alluring, fighting alongside his friends who had talked about it last year. He was going to ask Professor McGonagall for another careers meeting when he was back at Hogwarts. All he wanted to do now however, was to be left alone and read his books.

* * *

><p>(Scene Break)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>It was the next day and Harry woke up early, he looked over at the clock and annoyingly saw it was just over an hour until he was due to meet Fierceclaw. Getting out of the amazingly comfortable bed, rubbed his eyes as he got used to the bright, late August sunrise filtering through the barely open curtains. Walking over to them, Harry threw them open. He was on one of the top floors and that over looked inner city London. Even at this hour, people were walking either to work, from work or after a long night out. Stretching slightly as he enjoyed the view he decided to kill some time.<p>

He called room service for a large, full English breakfast and poured himself a hot, soapy bath. The two mixed very well as Harry dipped a strip of bacon in an egg and ate it as he reclined in the bath, finding the controls for the Jacuzzi making it an even more relaxing morning. Forcing himself to stay awake and not succumb to the flowery aroma of the bath soaps, he finished his breakfast, downed the Nutrition Potion he had on the side and got out of the bath. Drying himself off he felt full of energy and anxious for his new wand. Dressing in light grey trousers and a black shirt from Twillfitt and Tatting's he picked up one of the robes he had also bought and carried it downstairs and all the way to The Leaky Cauldron before putting it on.

Diagon Alley quiet as many of the stores were closed at this time, Harry remained wary of anyone looking at him as he kept his head down and walked into Gringotts. The silver doors, marbled floors and goblins becoming a familiar sight to him now. He spotted Fierceclaw was already waiting for him in the pre-designated place.

"Good morning." said Harry, sounding almost...optimistic.

"Good morning Mr Potter, you are early." noted Fierceclaw, taking a watch out of his pocket and glancing at it.

"I woke up early, thought it was pointless to wait any longer. I haven't kept you waiting have I?" asked Harry, not wanting to annoy the goblin.

"Not at all, Mr Potter. Follow me, I believe Twindlebark finished your wand earlier this morning." smiled Fierceclaw, turning on the spot. Harry followed the goblin, anticipation rising up within him. Each recognisable place filling him with more and more excitement. Until they reached Twindlebarks workshop. Fierceclaw knocked on the door and waited for an answer. After a few seconds the door opened, to reveal a tired looking Twindlebark.

"Right on time. Come in." greeted Twindlebark, the loss of sleep had deprived the goblin craftsman of his sharp tongue. Fierceclaw and Harry entered without a word.

"You have my payment?" asked Twindlebark, eyeing them both. Harry looked at Fierceclaw to answer.

"I have someone fetching it for me right now." replied Fierceclaw, Twindlebark nodded wearily.

"After several hours of deliberating, calculating and thinking of all the possibilities, I have done it. The blended woods of Adansonia, Lime Tree and Bloodwood were individually soaked in dragons blood. Adansonia was placed in Hungarian Horntail blood, Lime Tree in Ukrainian Ironbelly and the Bloodwood in Chinese Fireball. The blood was absorbed in to the woods successfully making the blending process slightly trickier but not impossible. The Carbonado stone was refined and placed at the base of the wand, with the Emerald a perfect fit as it was and is half an inch from the tip of the wand." breathed Twindlebark, Harry almost felt obliged to be awestruckj and stay silent at the same time.

"The core of the wand, is a tuft of Werewolf fur, entwined with a Thestral wing-feather that is tied together with a Griffin heart-string which was then soaked in a particularly potent mixture of Acromantula blood and Manticore venom. With the result wrapped around a Basilisk Scale. A remarkable creation." sighed Twindlebark, passing a long, thin box over to Harry.

He slid the box open and saw the wand, it was remarkable. The colour was darker than a normal wand, certainly darker than his wand, but it seemed to swirl and almost become cloudy as it reached the tip. It looked to be the same size as his old wand, he placed the box on the worktop and held the wand in his hand.

He felt a surge of power rush through him as the wand flashed hot in his hand then cooled down, dark blood red sparks showered from the tip of it. Harry twirled it in his fingers, it seemed to be perfectly balanced and weighted.

"As you can see, it suits you quite well. Try it out." suggested Twindlebark.

"I can't, the Ministry..." started Harry but Twindlebark interrupted him.

"This wand is not monitored by the Ministry of Magic." stated Twindlebark, who suddenly pointed at him and muttered in Gobbledegook. Harry felt a crackle of magic go through him, and looked back at the goblin slightly irate.

"And now neither are you, as such a prominent and targeted wizard I'm surprised you have not been exempted from Ministry laws already." sniffed Twindlebark.

"Expecto Patronum!" shouted Harry, the familiar silver stag erupted from his wand. The spell seemed slightly easier, and the stag seemed brighter than usual. The stag walked around the workshop before looking at Harry and disappearing.

"Impressive..." mumbled Twindlebark.

"Thank you, Twindlebark." said Harry, sincerely. Offering his hand to the goblin, who looked at it for a second before accepting and shaking his hand.

"I have, more. A holster worthy of holding such a specimen, made from the hide of a Swedish Short-Snout, hence the silver blue appearance." muttered Twindlebark, retrieving the item from a drawer.

"And a second, wrist holster. Made from the same dragon." exclaimed Twindlebark. Passing both to Harry who immediately fastened them to himself, placing the wand in his wrist holster.

"Both have anti-summoning charms and auto-correction, so they tailor themselves to you as you grow." said Twindlebark, walking away from Harry.

"Thanks..." started Harry but he was again, cut off.

"A Cinquedea, not traditionally sized. In fact it resembles a cross between a Cinquedea and a Tantō. This is an ornate, hidden and very deadly blade. Goblin made, and sheathed in Hebridean Black to help conceal it. The fastening is ideally for a leg." stated Twindlebark, passing the item over to Harry.

"Here is your shield, Twindlebark." announced Fierceclaw, passing the item over to the craftsman whose eyes lit up at the sight.

"It was a pleasure doing business Mr Potter, if you would like anything more then I am sure we can arrange something." smiled Twindlebark, turning his back on them and walking over to one of his worktops. Fierceclaw beckoned Harry out of the room and escorted Harry all the way to the foyer.

"I hope everything is to your satisfaction Mr Potter." grinned Fierceclaw.

"It was, thank you so, so much Fierceclaw." replied Harry, his fingers positively tingling.

"Do you have anything planned for the rest of the day?" inquired Fierceclaw, as Harry busied himself with fastening the blade to his leg.

"Able to do magic and an amazing new wand? I'm sure I'll find something." winked Harry, leaving Fierceclaw chuckling to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>(End Of Chapter)<strong>

**.**

**..**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Review! 325 reviews by Tuesday 15:00 GMT and I will upload a 7k+ on Tuesday 17:00.<strong>**

**Review! 325 reviews by Tuesday 15:00 GMT and I will upload a 7k+ on Tuesday 17:00.**


	23. A Near Miss

Although Harry was technically allowed to cast magic outside of Hogwarts walls, the last thing he wanted to do was attract any kind of unnecessary attention. With that thought in mind, Harry left Diagon Alley and went back to his hotel so he could catch up on the three weeks or so he had missed whilst being tortured. Collecting the books he had scattered across his room, he set up a quiet, comfortable place where he could study and set to work. He had read and noted down a few spells yesterday but today he could actually perform them. Eagerly he opened 'Cruel Curses and Sizzling Spells' that he had bought from Obscurus Books.

"Disembowelling Curse...forcibly removes the victims bowels leaving them in agony and near certain death. Incantation, Alvus Allere..." muttered Harry to himself, writing down the components of the spell and committing them to memory. Occlumency had certainly helped retain knowledge that he wanted to learn, recalling spells he had learned over a month ago was relatively easy and Harry wanted it to stay that way.

"Heart Stopping Curse...pretty self explanatory, words are...Cordisprohi..." continued Harry, going through the mechanics of over a dozen spells in the next hour. Some caught his attention more than others, Blood Freezing and Blood Boiling Curses, Bone Breakers, Laceration and Puncturing Spells. All of them were memorised and written down, some might call these Dark Arts but he felt after what he had gone through made the scum also known as Death Eaters deserve every spell in this book.

Tired of spells he couldn't cast, he closed the book and turned to some that he hopefully could. Reaching for 'Advanced Transfigurations' and opening it.

After half an hour or so Harry finally had mastered, or so he thought the Animation Spell. It was only on a small statue that was one of the decoration his room, and he expected animating a full sized statue or a suit of armour might take a bit more concentration, but all in all he felt as though he had done a good job. As he watched the small statue of a lion scamper around the room and leap across gaps, he expected it to feel like casting the Imperius Curse but it was just the simple matter of concentrating on what he wanted the inanimate object to do instead of forcing it to do it. Almost like wishful thinking.

And speaking of wishful, he looked forward to using the 'Stair Slide Spell' reminding him of how he and Ron had attempted to climb the Gryffindor Girl's Staircase that led to the Girls Dormitories before it turned in to a slide. Performing that on a busy staircase would be both hilarious and a Marauder worthy prank. Chuckling to himself he moved on to Conjuration.

* * *

><p>(Scene Break)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>"I can't believe they didn't tell us that Harry was in Azkaban." exclaimed Hermione. She was with Ginny and Ron in the boys room for a change, though quite why she had no idea. How Ron could let the room fall in to such disarray in such a short amount of time she didn't know, and didn't want to either.<p>

"At least he's out now." said Ron, sighing in boredom.

"Just think of the state he might be in though Ron, Azkaban is in the middle of the sea. Harry would have had to swim for who knows how long, he could be anywhere!" replied Hermione, exasperatedly.

"Do you think he'll be at Hogwarts?" asked Ginny, worriedly.

"It's Harry, he always makes it." muttered Ron, rolling over on his bed trying to get comfortable.

"True, but he's always had our help." countered Hermione, biting her lip as she thought about the recklessness Harry seemed to have when he was on his own.

"We'll just have to keep a closer eye on him this year, make sure he stays out of trouble." announced Ginny, looking at Hermione and her brother.

"How? Trouble just has a way of finding him." grunted Ron, stifling a yawn.

"We'll just have to be extra careful." pressed Hermione, staring angrily at Ron.

"Harry is Harry, he can't help it that nutters try to kill him every year." whispered Ron, defending his friend.

"But we can stop him from doing anything stupid, this year is going to be different." urged Ginny.

"I doubt it." muttered Ron, earning him glares from both girls.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile downstairs...)<p>

* * *

><p>Remus Lupin walked into Grimmauld Place, after his little encounter with Harry he had used the Floo to go back to his own home. He had greatly underestimated the amount of time he would have on his hands and had come to get a few things. How Sirius hadn't gone mad in this place he would never know. He was losing it after a couple of days...<p>

The sheer amount of boredom reminded him of the time he spent alone when he was a child, the most memorable being the summer after his first year at Hogwarts. He smiled at the naivety of his young self, Remus had been so surprised when he made friends. With his condition he thought everybody would shun him and so he told no-one. Of course, James and Sirius worked it out in their second year and still wanted to be friends with him. He sighed as he entered the kitchen, Molly Weasley was busying herself over a hot stove, he glanced at the clock and saw that people would soon be finishing work. Might even be an unofficial meeting to discuss the whereabouts of Harry Potter, thank Merlin he was a natural Occlumens.

"Afternoon, Molly." muttered Remus, sitting down on the most comfortable chair around the table.

"Oh, hello Remus. How did your search go?" asked Mrs Weasley, not turning around as she worked on whatever she was cooking.

"Nothing much to go on, Molly." replied Remus, placing the bag of his things on the floor beside him. The Weasley matriarch turned and looked at him sympathetically.

"How are you coping, Remus?" asked Mrs Weasley, looking at the weary looking wizard.

"Fine, Molly. You?" replied Remus, helping himself and pouring a cup of coffee.

"You would think that having seven children would prepare you for anything, but not this." said Mrs Weasley, sombrely.

"Do you think he's alright, Remus?" continued the Mrs Weasley.

"I think, Harry is Harry. He always finds a way to get out of trouble." smiled Remus.

"Don't say things like that Remus, he is still a child and needs protecting." countered Mrs Weasley, who began stirring something in a bowl.

"Harry can protect himself, and after everything he's been through... he's not a child." replied Remus, a tinge of annoyance in his voice at the insinuations Molly had made about Harry.

"He is to me, the poor dear didn't even know how to get on to Platform Nine and Three Quarters when I first met him." sniffed Mrs Weasley.

"That was a long time ago, he's been through a lot since then. More than most others go through their entire lives." argued Remus, trying to reason with her.

"He should never have to though, when we finally find him I'll talk to Professor Dumbledore about keeping him away from all that silliness." said Mrs Weasley, waving her wand for the whisk to operate on it's own while she began chopping tomatoes.

"You can't treat him like a baby, Molly. It's Harry Potter and if he's anything like his father he will be in the thick of the action." replied Remus.

"Like Sirius, you can't see Harry for his own person..." started Mrs Weasley, but Remus interrupted her.

"Don't you dare mention Sirius's name in a bad way in his house, ever again." said Remus, in an icy tone that made Mrs Weasley's eyes widen, recomposing herself she continued.

"You don't have children Remus, you don't know what it's like to know that your babies are out there. Everyday, where they could be attacked at any time." scolded Mrs Weasley, her attention back on the tomatoes.

"Your children are't babies, they are fully grown adults. If you don't accept that, what are you going to do when another battle breaks out? Stop your sons from fighting, because they're in the Order for a reason. To fight Voldemort, and you cannot realistically expect things to be fine when we are at the starting point of another Wizarding War." argued Remus, raising his voice slightly and now standing up.

"Remus, what's going on?" Remus and Molly turned to see Tonks in the doorway.

"Nothing Tonks, just talking about Harry." sighed Remus, sitting back down. Mrs Weasley turned back to cooking as Tonks joined them in the kitchen and sat next to Remus.

"I didn't hear you come in, and that's saying something." laughed Remus.

"I've been improving on my stealth and clumsiness, you know...Auror stuff." mumbled Tonks.

"Recon work?" guessed Remus, knowing the only reason for Aurors to learn that kind of thing was following suspects.

"How did you know?" questioned Tonks in a low voice.

"I have friends who are aurors, some still are and some aren't" answered Remus, truthfully.

"Yes, I was tailing possible Death Eaters to see if they led us towards any suspected hideouts." sighed Tonks, pouring herself a coffee.

"How did it go?" asked Remus, taking a sip from his cup.

"Boring, either they aren't Death Eaters or they are really, really smart ones. How did your search go?" countered Tonks.

"The same, found out nothing." lied Remus, smoothly.

"I think Kingsley is going to ask Minister Bones for some aurors to help with the search tomorrow." sighed Tonks, changing her hair colour from conservative dark auburn to her favourite, bubblegum pink.

"We'll find him, and hopefully before Hogwarts starts." said Remus, sounding optimistic.

"Been through a lot in the last year hasn't he, Dementors, bat-shit crazy teacher, OWLs, then...Sirius...and now torture. Doesn't get a break does he?" mumbled Tonks, her voice quivering when mentioning Sirius.

"He doesn't..." murmured Remus.

"Who doesn't what?" asked Fred, walking in to the kitchen. Immediately following him was George.

"Just talking about Harry, you two get a chance to look around?" asked Tonks, Remus held his breath. Their store was in Diagon Alley, he and Harry had only been in Diagon Alley together for a few seconds before leaving. But still...

"We took an hour each to look around for him, not Apparated that far away in a while." moaned Fred, sitting down at the table.

"We searched Hull and Grimsby, asked around all the hospitals to see if anyone checked in with his name. We used Memory Charms after, of course." said George, collapsing on a chair.

"George! You can't Obliviate muggles!" shouted Mrs Weasley.

"We thought we had to, you know Order business and everything. Someone else asks them about it, could end up in a right mess." argued Fred, defending his and his brothers actions.

"They are right Molly." added Tonks, earning her an angry look.

"So you searched Hull and Grimsby, guess we can cross those of the list." muttered Remus.

"I'm surprised you two even know how to not cause chaos and be discreet." joked Tonks, laughing at the twins mock, outraged expressions.

"We are quite the private investigators when we want to be, Tonks." countered George.

"I just can't wait for the pair of you to see some sense and get a job in the Ministry." whispered Mrs Weasley aloud. The twins looked at each other, befuddles looks on their faces before turning to their mother.

"What do you mean, mum?" asked Fred, slowly.

"I mean, when you see how silly your being wasting your lives and get a real job." replied Mrs Weasley, hotly.

"Errr mum, we're doing this as our real jobs. This is going to be our career." said George, seriously.

"Don't be silly boys, you won't make nearly enough to support yourselves." laughed Mrs Weasley, before turning around to see their sons confused faces.

"You two don't seriously think you can do this as a career, do you?" asked Mrs Weasley, incredulously.

"We've made a hell of a lot more money than we would have been earning at the Ministry." countered Fred.

"Especially after today." muttered George.

"Why, what happened today?" asked Tonks, cutting the tension.

"Oh no...we're not switching the subject..." started Mrs Weasley.

"This." said Fred simply, taking something out of his pocket and throwing it to Tonks.

"What is that?" demanded Mrs Weasley.

"It's from Gringotts." stated George, watching Tonks unfold the parchment.

"What does it say?" pressed Mrs Weasley, looking at her sons.

"It's about our business, they want to invest in us." said Fred, proudly. Mrs Weasley was shocked, she rarely heard of Gringotts getting personally involved in businesses.

"Actually guys, it's not." announced Tonks.

"What?" blurted Fred and George.

"I knew it, you owe goblin gold don't you. You two are the most irresponsible pair of..." but again Mrs Weasley was interrupted.

"Actually, Molly...they don't owe anyone, anything. It's an investment, just not a goblin investment. Says here one of your shareholders has invested...whoa... that's a lot of galleons." laughed Tonks, eyeing the figure. Remus looked over her shoulder and was shocked.

"You have shareholder? What if they're followers of You-Know-Who!" shrieked Mrs Weasley, abandoning the tomatoes and sitting down on a chair.

"Relax mum, we don't have shareholders." laughed Fred.

"The only person that gave us any money was...Harry!" shouted George. All heads shot up and looked at either the door or George. Footsteps came hurtling downstairs and Ron, Hermione and Ginny ran through the door.

"Did somebody say Harry?" asked Hermione, fervently. But Mrs Weasley ignored the young witch and questioned her son

"What do you mean, Harry. Harry...did Harry give you money?" questioned Mrs Weasley, deadly quiet. The twins looked at each other nervously, as if deciding on what to do.

"Wait, what's going on?" asked Ron.

"Your mother, Fred and George were discussing their future, they passed me this. It's a letter from Gringotts, a shareholder had reinvested in the business. Quite a lot of gold, and your brothers think it might be Harry." said Tonks, as quickly as she could, silence fell between everyone as they were all either confused or bewildered. It was Fred who broke the silence.

"Alright, fine. Harry gave me and George his Triwizard Tournament winnings to help with Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. We made him a partner and just didn't tell him. Thought it would be a nice surprise, then today we got that from Gringotts." announced Fred, pointing at the letter in Tonks hand.

"I guess we didn't read it through properly, we thought it was an investment from goblins. If it's a shareholder, it's Harry." said George simply.

"You accepted money, from Harry Potter. How much?" demanded Mrs Weasley, irate.

"Well the prize money was a thousand galleons, but he was going to throw it away. He forced us to take it." said Fred, trying to defend their actions.

"Harry gave you a thousand galleons, is that how you paid for those dress robes?" asked Ron.

"Yes, he made us swear not to tell you where the money came from though." replied George, awkwardly.

"But, he would have told me. Why didn't he tell me?" questioned Ron, disbelief, shock, anger and jealousy all fighting each other in an inward struggle.

"I don't know, you were a bit of a git to him in fourth year." suggested Fred, earning him glares from Ron and his mother.

"You are going to payback every last knut that Harry gave you." bit Mrs Weasley, breathing loudly in anger.

"We tried, we paid him back all of it and more." said George.

"Let me see." replied Mrs Weasley, walking over to Tonks and snatching the letter from her hands. Everything was silent for a few seconds as she read the letter, her lips moving as she read.

"Four thousand galleons! Harry Potter have you over four thousand galleons!" shouted Mrs Weasley.

"That was his share, we set up an account with Gringotts so a third of our profits went to Harry." argued Fred.

"Wait, so that means you two have four thousand each." stated Ginny, Fred and George looked at each other and then the floor out of embarassment.

"The poor boy probably thinks he has to give it back." sighed Mrs Weasley, her anger dissipating. Realising Fred and George had done everything they could have done to pay Harry back.

"Your missing what this actually means, mum." said George.

"What, what does it mean?" asked Mrs Weasley, confused.

"Harry reinvested his money back in to Weasley Wizarding Wheezes." smiled Fred, hoping their mother would catch on.

"Harry Potter is a sixteen year old boy, he doesn't know anything about business. Just because he put his money back in doesn't mean he knows what he is doing. And it doesn't mean that it's a proper job." argued Mrs Weasley, secretly astonished at the money they had already made. Though she would never admit it to them.

"I don't think they mean that, Molly." stated Remus, knowing what conclusion they were about to reach.

"Harry put his money in to Weasley Wizarding Wheezes..." said George, smiling at the naivety of his mother.

"And?" asked Mrs Weasley, puzzled.

"And Gringotts can't make the payment without authorisation." continued Fred, rolling his eyes as his mother still didn't get it.

"Oh for Merlins sake! I think what Fred and George are trying to say is that, it means Harry has been to Gringotts very recently." stated Tonks.

"Which means he's been to London!" shouted Hermione, she herself was lost in the conversation. Having no idea how the intricacies of Gringotts worked.

"Which means he is healthy enough to go to Gringotts, so he is probably healthy. Full stop. Harry's fine and he's nearby." said George, smiling.

"So he is in a good enough state to go to Gringotts and he is close by. So why isn't he here?" asked Ginny, looking around the room. Everyone's faces dropped at Ginny's remark as the realisation hit them that even though they now knew Harry was fine. He didn't want to be here.

* * *

><p>(Scene Break)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>'Self Transfiguration is a dangerous and advanced form of transfiguration, casting the spells are risky and can have permanent effects. Fully transforming yourself in to an animal of any kind is not recommended without letting a close friend or relative know what you are doing as full transformation negates all human thinking and reasoning. Ergo, you actually become the animal as you gain the animals instincts, intelligence and inhibitions. This is the key difference between Self Transfiguration and becoming an Animagus.<p>

Animagus retain the knowledge that they are human and retain their thoughts and reasoning whilst gaining the characteristics of the animal. It has been known that the traits of the animal an Animagus can become carries over to the human aspect. (Example - A person who can become a cat, enhances their own reflexes in real life greatly.) The ability to become an Animagus is difficult and only a handful of witches and wizards ever achieve the feat, to find out more turn to chapter seven.' This was the passage that Harry had read over three hours ago. Since then he had read Chapter Seven several times.

It didn't so much outline the theory of becoming an animagus, more than gave guidelines and references. The book had said finding what animal you could become was perhaps the most difficult part of the entire process. Harry sorely wished that this was true after he collapsed on to the floor for the umpteenth time.

An organised mind and skill in Occlumency would apparently make this easier, but Harry wasn't so sure. It felt like the time he had tried to learn the Patronus Charm, trying as hard as he could and getting nowhere. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes again and tried to focus.

His mind went over all the information he had read, the significance of the animal, the various possibilities and likelihood. Other books were recommended after he found out what animal he was, but first he had to find out what he was.

Harry fell asleep in the late hours of the night, exhausted from the days events and the continued attempts to try and find his Animagus form. His father and Sirius had started to learn how to do this in their second year, and managed to complete it when they were in fifth year. He was determined to accomplish it as well.

(The next day...)

Harry woke up late in the morning, it was almost the early hours of the afternoon. He was in his clothes and for a moment didn't know why he had slept on top of his covers in his clothes. His head ached slightly as he sat up and he immediately remembered why, rubbing his eyes and stretching he called down for a late full English breakfast, with a side of pancakes, extra bacon and extra orange juice.

After breakfast and drinking his nutrient potion, he cleared his mind for the first time of the day and went for a shower, planning out what he wanted to do for the day. He wanted to pick up more books on Animagus Transformations, and for that he needed to go to Obscurus Books. Flourish and Blotts wouldn't have much in the way of Advanced Transfigurations, or so he thought.

Stepping out of the shower and dressing for the day, he decided to get some more clothes from Twilfitt and Tatting's, a few more shirts and a pair of trousers and hopefully some casual wear. Looking in the mirror, he surveyed his appearance. His scars weren't that noticeable, at least not to him. Maybe he had just got used to them. The rough, thick stubble was a borderline beard, his eyes were just as green but had a hardened, colder look to them. Like Sirius's had. He smiled at the similarity he and his Godfather had was that they had both spent time in Azkaban. Another was perhaps the long hair, it had grown fairly long and made him look like a bit of an idiot as it stuck up so much.

Adding get a haircut to his list, he dressed and walked down to Muggle London. He would get the haircut last so that people wouldn't see his lightning bolt scar.

Walking in to The Leaky Cauldron he put on the robe he had carried with him and out it on, tapping the bricks with his goblin wand and immediately walked in the direction of Twilfitt and Tatting's. It was slightly busier than he thought it would be, Harry kept his head down so as not to chance anyone recognising him. He overheard children whispering excitedly at a new broom in the shop window of Quality Quidditch Supplies and Harry made a mental note to comeback and look later.

Entering Twilfitt and Tatting's, the same woman walked over and greeted him. It took her a second to recognise him and when he did she practically fell over herself to help him.

"What can I do for you today Mr Potter, anything at all you needn't worry." smiled the woman, taking care to mention his name in a low voice.

"I need some more shirts and a pair of trousers, and some casual wear." said Harry, trying not to laugh as the woman complimented his appearance. After all, it was Twilfitt and Tatting's clothing.

"I have your measurements on file and can start with the shirts and trousers right away." replied the woman, almost dancing over to the shirts.

"Is there a way to tailor the clothes as I grow?" asked Harry, wondering how much the goblin Nutrient Potion might help him with his size and weight.

"As a returning customer I can add Auto-Correct Charms on the robes so that they expand with you as you develop, free of charge. Would you like the Potion and Stain Resistant Charms on everything you buy today?" pressed the woman, gazing at Harry.

"Yes, please." replied Harry awkwardly. Picking up a white shirt.

"Of course, your still in Hogwarts. Doesn't mean you can't look stylish." winked the woman, taking the shirt from his hands.

After what felt like many hours but was miraculously only one and a half, Harry left with four white shirts, along with a navy, burgundy, deep blue and another two black shirts, all tailored to fit him. Two pairs of grey trousers for Hogwarts, as well as a pair of smart casual shoes he could wear with his uniform. Three black robes with silver fastenings and the Gryffindor emblem with red and gold lining along with one black and one charcoal grey v-neck jumpers, one black and one charcoal grey cardigan, and one black and one charcoal grey vest. As per Hogwarts uniform rules, he also bought two ties with his house colours on as well.

Along with an assortment of casual clothes that wouldn't be out of place in a Muggle retail shop, including slim fitting jeans and chinos with a variety of coloured v-neck and crew cut tops, hoodies, jackets and cardigans. The grand total came to an eye-popping three hundred and seventeen galleons, assuring the woman he could carry them himself, he walked around the corner, dropped the bags, shrank them and cast the Feather-Light Charm on them. Placing them in his pocket and hurrying to the book store, he didn't know exactly how long the charms would last and didn't want to be in Diagon Alley for to long, as it had seemed to get busier.

Entering Obscurus Books, he walked around the entire store looking for any books that were relevant to Animagus. There were a few people in the store this time so he was careful to keep his head down.

After half an hour he had found three books, 'Introduction to Animagus', 'Methods and Guidelines to Becoming an Animagus', 'Finding Your Animal'.

"Quite a collection, you were in the other day weren't you?" asked the elderly man behind the counter.

"Yes." muttered Harry.

"I thought so... let's see...that will be nineteen galleons and six sickles." said the man, tallying the prices up. Harry retrieved twenty galleons from his moneybag and waited for the change.

"Good luck." smiled the man, ominously. Passing the change to Harry, who nodded and hurried out of the store.

He came to a standstill when he saw two red headed people a couple of dozen metres away from him. He turned and pretended to be looking in the store window, using the reflection in the window to see if the hair belonged to Weasley children. Waiting for a few seconds he saw another red headed person and taking no chances set off in the opposite direction.

Not looking around, he walked the long way round to Diagon Alley. Cutting through several alleys and passageways to reach the old pub and walking out in to Muggle London without looking back. Breathing a sigh of relief he started to walk to his hotel slowly, stopping on the way to buy a sandwich and bottle of coke. Taking Muggle notes out of his money-bag seemed so weird.

Reaching his hotel, he took out his bags of clothes and re-sized them. He would need Remus to bring his trunk to the hotel to pack all his things away. He almost dragged himself out of his room and went down to reception.

"Excuse me, are there any decent hairdressers around here?" asked Harry, to the young woman behind the desk.

"There is a nice hair salon a few streets from here, turn left as you leave the hotel and walk down until you reach the traffic lights then cross the road and turn right and it's the store next to a big bakery." smiled the woman. Harry thanked her and left.

* * *

><p>(In Diagon Alley...)<p>

* * *

><p>"Why won't the goblins help?" asked Hermione.<p>

"Bill told us, they are very secretive about their clients." replied Fred, looking around the Alley.

"But he's missing, can't Bill find out?" pressed Hermione, exasperated.

"And risk his job? I don't think so, plus he isn't missing to them. Goblins have their own rules." muttered Fred.

"I don't think we're going to see him standing here, we should walk about a bit." said Ron, getting bored of standing around.

"Fred, your turn to run the shop." announced George, walking over to them from Weasley Wizarding Wheezes.

"Alright. Mum should be back in a few minutes so don't go to far if you do walk around." called Fred, walking in to Weasley Wizarding Wheezes.

"Prat." whispered Ron.

"He's right though, come on lets go to Quidditch Quality Supplies and check out the new broom." said George, Ron and Ginny smiled as Hermione rolled her eyes and allowed herself to be dragged to the store.

"The BlazingThunder is an updated, more refined version of the Firebolt. With a scorching speed of 0-170 in nine seconds it is faster than the Firebolt, improved handling and braking makes it a must have for any seasoned pro." read Ron, much to the annoyance of Hermione and Ginny.

"Come on, I can see mum." said George, nearly dragging Ron away.

"Any luck?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"Nothing Mrs Weasley, and the goblins aren't exactly helping." mumbled Hermione.

"Back to Headquarters is is then." announced Mrs Weasley. Ron Hermione and Ginny started to protest, but Mrs Weasley was having none of it.

"I told you before we came, we had till three to find Harry. It's half past, you've had more than enough. George keep an eye out won't you?" pressed Mrs Weasley.

"Yes mum. See you at Headquarters." muttered George, hugging his mother goodbye as he stopped himself from laughing at Ron disputing with his mother to stay.

Needless to say it was pointless as they were all ushered to a quiet area they could portkey away.

(End Of Chapter.)

* * *

><p>I know this isn't over 7k, but it is over 5k and I didn't want to break my promise of a chapter today. BUT...I am, writing another chapter from 17:00 0609/2011, and will get it up TODAY. Two updates, one day. Check back around 11/12PM GMT

* * *

><p>Reviewing gives me incentive to write more :p<p>

* * *

><p>I only ask for reviews because it does actually make me want to write more, and I want this story to be one of the top stories of it's kind.<p> 


	24. Calm Before The Storm

Closing the door behind him, Harry immediately went and showered. Despite the best attempts from the hairdresser, hair had managed to fall down the back of his shirt and slightly tickled him. His new haircut felt strange, it was much shorter and more manageable. It left his lightning bolt scar visible which made his shallow and less visible scars much less noticeable as they were more or less skin coloured whereas his scar was a very faint red but still stood out against his skin.

Taking some of the casual clothes out of the bags, he knew he would need to get his trunk before going to Hogwarts to pack everything properly, dressing in navy chinos and a simple faded burgundy v-neck top, Harry sat down and penned a letter to Remus.

_**Remus**_

_**Just a quick note to tell you that I am fine, and also to ask another favour. Seeing as you are the only person that can actually find my room, could you bring my trunk to the bar we went to in Knockturn Alley the other day. Sorry to ask but I just want to make sure that I have got everything before I go to Hogwarts. Write back using the owl I send, seeing as your only on the other side of London it won't take that long for you to reply hopefully. **_

**_Harry_**

Putting a hooded jacket on so he could hide his face a bit better, Harry left the hotel and walked to Diagon Alley. Taking care to keep an eye out for any recognisable faces he walked over to Diagon Alley Post Office and paid four sickles for a Tawny Owl.

"I'm expecting a reply, is there anywhere I should wait?" asked Harry, before he left to get something to eat.

"Any mail that returns is screened and left in a Post Box. You can open one today for a Galleon, all we do is hold any mail that can't find you." replied the large, friendly man. Taking a galleon from his pocket, Harry opened an account, using a pseudonym so nobody would know about it. Muttering a quick thanks, Harry went to the small sandwich shop and bought a couple of sandwiches, turning around he saw Quality Quidditch Supplies. Reminded of the frantic children earlier, Harry headed over to the store.

The broom in the window was spectacular, it looked sharper and more aerodynamic. The wood was darker, with a thin white stripe going down the left hand side and finishing in a point three quarters of the way down. Harry only had to spend several seconds internally debating whether or not to buy one. His Firebolt was a gift from Sirius, because Sirius had seen him fly and was reminded of his father when he was at Hogwarts. It held the same amount of sentimental value as his Invisibility Cloak as far as he was concerned.

He walked in to the store and walked straight over to the counter. Other broom models were mounted on the walls, with replica Quidditch jerseys from all the teams in the British League and even some from the more popular foreign ones piled around the store.

"Hi, can I help you?" asked a voice, Harry turned around and saw a middle-aged man emerging from the back of the store.

"I want to buy a BlazingThunder." replied Harry, politely.

"Who doesn't." snorted the man, walking behind the counter.

"I'm looking to replace my Firebolt." said Harry, looking at the signed memorabilia behind the counter. At this statement the man turned around.

"I've only ever sold a handful of those privately. You'll have to order it, I don't hold items that valuable in the store." said the man, looking at Harry.

"That's fine, how much is it and how long till I get it?" asked Harry, trying to mentally figure out how long it would take to go to Gringotts and back.

"Eight hundred galleons, and if you order it now you can get it next week." said the man, taking out a pad from under the desk.

"I'll have to go to Gringotts to withdraw that much." said Harry, putting his money bag back in his pocket.

"You don't have to do that, you place your vault key on the parchment and sign to confirm the order." muttered the man, flipping the pad over and sliding it over to Harry.

"Oh...alright." muttered Harry, taking his key from out of the money-bag and placing it on the parchment. The key vibrated slightly on the parchment before it subsided, his name appeared on the parchment in a small box and asked him to sign in order to confirm the purchase. Signing his name with the quill, he parchment furled itself up shot back over to the man.

"Alright, order is confirmed. Where can I send it to?" asked the man, looking at Harry expectantly.

"Hogwarts, Gryffindor table." replied Harry.

"And, name?" asked the man.

"Harry Potter." muttered Harry, the man's eyes only widened as recognition hit him.

"It's an honour Mr Potter, don't worry all transactions of this nature are strictly confidential. Harry only nodded before thanking the man and leaving the store.

Arriving at Diagon Alley Post Office, a letter for him had arrived already. He walked back to his hotel, started eating his sandwiches and opened the letter.

**_Harry_**

**_I will meet you at that bar the day after tomorrow, (30th August) at 11:00AM. Just so you know, Fred and George received a letter from Gringotts about some kind of re-investment from your account at Gringotts. The Order have figured out that you have recently been to London because a re-investment needs authority from the account holder. The Order are going to have a meeting about it later on tonight but so far, from what I can tell everyone is just happy that you are healthy. They are still looking for you, and I am pretty sure the search has been narrowed down to London. So be careful if you don't want to end up back in Grimmauld Place in the next couple of days._**

**_Remus_**

* * *

><p>Harry let out a sigh of frustration, he had been careless and paid the price. Any trips to Diagon Alley was riskier than usual, in order to meet Remus he would have to be very careful so that he can sneak through to Knockturn Alley. Finishing his sandwiches, Harry spent the rest of the day and evening doing what he had done last night. Try and find out what his Animagus form was.<p>

* * *

><p>(Scene Break)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>"He's been to Gringotts, so at least he is alright." said George, they were in the kitchen awaiting the arrival of Dumbledore and Snape. Other than that, everyone was already there.<p>

"Bill, did you know he had been to Gringotts?" asked Mrs Weasley, looking at her eldest son.

"I can't talk about what goes on in the bank mum, you know that." said Bill, in an annoyed tone. He had been pestered all day about why he didn't know about it, and he was growing tired of it.

"But we need to know if he is alright, for the Order." pressed Mrs Weasley, in an urging tone.

"I can't! I took an oath, and I am going to stick by it. Working with the Order doesn't change that." shouted Bill, trying to get the message through. Mrs Weasley stared at her eldest incredulously.

"I worked hard to get this job, and I'm not going to risk my entire career to tell the Order if I saw Harry inside Gringotts or not." said Bill in an even tone, using his own Occlumency skills to calm himself down.

"Goblin...tricky little bastards. They are clever though, and can be bloody good fighters." growled Mad-Eye, his eye spinning around the room.

"Only other job I'd have at the Ministry would be in the Goblin Liaison Office." said Tonks, in an offhand voice.

"Why?" asked Fred, incredulously.

"Working in the Magical Economy and helping with the relationship between Goblins and Wizards is hugely important. The pay is great, and being Head of the Goblin Liaison Office is only second to Minister of Magic, and maybe Head of the MLE when it comes to respect. Dirk Cresswell's got a great job." said Tonks, admiration in her voice.

"Sounds like Tonks likes someone..." said Fred in a sing song voice. Tonks scowled at the comment, her reaction drawing laughs from around the table.

"Please, Cresswell is fifteen years older than me." said Tonks, scornfully.

"Back to Potter, if he's in London then he'll probably still be in London." stated Mad-Eye.

"Why do you think that?" asked Arthur, sitting down next to his wife.

"He can't Apparate, Flying is risky, and he had no access to any Floo Powder." reasoned Mad-Eye.

"He could buy some Floo Powder in Diagon Alley." countered Tonks.

"Then tomorrow, I'll check all stores that sell Floo Powder and ask if they have recently sold any to teenagers." said Mad-Eye.

"We can walk around the Alley all day, take it turns to run the shop like we did today." said Fred, any further volunteering to search for Harry halted as Snape and Dumbledore arrived.

"Good evening everyone." smiled Dumbledore, sitting down in the central seat.

"Let's skip the pleasantries Albus, we've got a good idea where Potter is" said Mad-Eye.

"Really, what's the news?" asked Dumbledore, leaning forward.

"The Weasley Twins here received something from Gringotts today, turns out Potter authorised his share in their store to be re-invested. Means he's in London." replied Mad-Eye. Dumbledore had a pensive look on his face at the news, rubbing his beard in thought.

"Interesting, William do you know anything about this?" asked Dumbledore.

"I can't talk about internal affairs at the bank, Professor." muttered Bill.

"I would have thought your friendship with Mr Potter would have encouraged you to try and help find him as hard as you can." said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling slightly.

"I want to make sure Harry is safe the same as everyone else, but having goblins wanting my head on a large pointy stick outside their bank is not on my to-do list." said Bill, in an sarcastic and exaggerated tone. Fred and George somehow managed to stop themselves from laughing, something Tonks had no qualms about.

"If Harry is in London, finding him should be relatively easy. What does worry me is the fact Harry hasn't returned to Grimmauld Place when he is obviously healthy enough to visit Gringotts." said Dumbledore, thoughtfully.

"If we are quite done, I have news about the Dark Lord." muttered Snape.

"Wait a moment Severus, we must organise search operations and schedules for Mr Potter.

"Of course..." whispered Snape, to himself. Tuning out for the next several minutes as they discussed at great length their plans.

Snape begrudgingly had a small amount of respect for Potter, the ability to withstand torture was admirable. The antagonising of his captors was foolish and idiotic, but he knew few people that could behave in such a way after the amount of suffering someone like Potter had withstood. He imagined the hellish scenes that he had overhead Death Eaters describe amongst themselves. Even though his own role in Potter's torture was small, he couldn't help but wonder what the confrontation at Hogwarts was going to be. After all, Potter had proven to him he wasn't such a golden boy after all with the killing of Percy Weasley.

"Severus...Severus you wanted to say something." said Dumbledore, Snape came out of his own thoughts.

"As I was saying, the Dark Lord has asked me to keep certain house members in line this year. Specifically sons and daughters of Death Eaters." stated Snape.

"Like you don't show favouritism already." mumbled George, earning him a sneer from Snape and admonishment from his mother.

"Also...the Dark Lord wants to steadily infiltrate the Ministry." announced Snape. A few people gasped around the room at the potential significance.

"Minister Bones is making it impossible for Death Eaters, even those sympathetic to You-Know-Who's cause to be members of the Ministry." rebuked Kingsley, with support coming from Tonks.

"Nothing is impossible, Lucius Malfoy still has friends in high places and more than enough gold. All one needs to topple a government." replied Snape, coolly.

"Or overpower one." added Bill.

"Indeed, I will talk to Amelia about this" muttered Dumbledore, everyone was quiet as Dumbledore appeared to be in thought.

"Now on to the Defence Against The Dark Arts position, I have until tomorrow morning to find a new Professor for the role." continued Dumbledore.

"You still haven't found a professor?" gasped McGonagall.

"Amelia has a perfectly qualified candidate on standby, however I would prefer an Order member in the position." urged Dumbledore. Silence fell once again.

"Remus, I implore you, we need you. And many have said you have been the best in recent years. And you don't want to be stuck here doing nothing all the time." said Dumbledore, kindly.

"I'll take the job Albus, like you said, it's not like I'd be doing anything else." muttered Remus, darkly.

"Splendid! I shall set up the contract immediately." smiled Dumbledore

Nobody would see Remus Lupin's internal grin, as long his Lyncanthropy was not called in to question. Everything should be fine, and he would be able to spend extra time with Harry and hopefully teach him some 'extra defence'.

* * *

><p>(Scene Break)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>"Fierceclaw, can I have a word?" asked Bill, slightly nervous how this might go.<p>

"That depends Mr Weasley, I am very busy at the moment." said Fierceclaw, scribbling furiously on a large notepad.

"It's quite important, it's about a client of yours." replied Bill, at this Fierceclaw's attention was solely on Bill.

"My clients privacy is highly valued, as you know I only have one client. So, what is it about Mr Potter that is so important?" questioned Fierceclaw, his voice dangerously even.

"I believe his whereabouts are under threat." said Bill, walking further in to the office.

"Threat? From whom?" asked Fierceclaw.

"Nobody that means him harm." said Bill, hastily.

"Then who?" pressed Fierceclaw.

"The Order of the Phoenix, I am a member of the group but I disagree with some of their motives. One of which is to ensure the safety of Harry by keeping him under their watch." replied Bill, feeling slightly more confident.

"It sounds like a hostile group, are you sure you mean Mr Potter no harm?" asked Fierceclaw.

"No harm at all, but they believe that they have his best interests at heart. His past encounters make it that they believe he is safer to be under their protection. I believe he should have his own choice in the matter." said Bill.

"What do you propose?" asked Fierceclaw, interested in what the curse-breaker would say.

"Change the name that Harry is staying under so it will be more difficult to find him. The Order aren't skilled in the Muggle World but a simple name check at hotels would make it easy to find him." said Bill, breathing lightly.

"Interesting, if what you say is true Mr Weasley then I shall do so immediately. If however, you are lying the you will suffer the consequences." replied Fierceclaw, his tone even. Bill only nodded in response, he knew he would be fine but threats from a senior goblin were not to be taken lightly. Bill left the office and let out a sigh as Fierceclaw began scribbling furiously, this time on a different sheet of parchment.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mr Potter<em>**

**_Mr William Weasley met with me earlier today, not ten minutes ago as you read this. He has told me some news that has concerned me and unfortunately concerns you. Apparently a group called the Order of the Phoenix is searching for you in the belief that they have your best interests and should be under their constant protection. Mr Weasley however is against the premise, William states and I agree that, you should dictate where you should stay. I have changed the name you are staying under to Simon Blackwell, and have told the management that the change is a precaution and should be treated in a sensitive matter. Please owl back if you believe Mr Weasley's words have truth in them as he has taken great personal and professional risk in doing so._**

**_Fierceclaw._**

* * *

><p>Harry read the note quickly and immediately began writing a reply.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fierceclaw<em>**

**_Bill Weasley is one of the few people I can trust and depend on, I believe everything he says is true and I once again find myself thanking you for something you didn't have to do. If you would be so kind as to tell Bill how much I appreciate what he has done, and everything he was done for me. And that I hope to have a few more tricks to show him the next time I see him._**

**_Harry Potter_**

* * *

><p>"William, it turns out you were telling the truth." said Fierceclaw, Bill turned to see the goblin standing in the doorway of his small office.<p>

"I know." replied Bill, simply.

"Mr Potter seems to value your friendship greatly, says that you are a one of the few people he trusts and can depend on." quoted Fierceclaw, re-reading the letter. Bill didn't quite know what to say at this.

"You applied for a desk job here in England, despite working extensively in conditions many would turn away, where the risks where far greater than rewards." stated Fierceclaw, looking over an additional piece of parchment.

"I wanted to be closer to home during these...unstable times." said Bill, not quite knowing exactly how to phrase his thoughts.

"A mediocre desk job is something I think you are not happy with." said Fierceclaw, as though it was a fact. Bill stayed quiet, not knowing where the conversation was heading.

"I have a very lucrative, very demanding and very desirable position available. And I am finding it difficult to find someone I trust to do fulfil the role...congratulations, you just got promoted." smiled Fierceclaw, throwing the a clipboard to Bill, who caught it and read the parchment attached.

"This is for a cursebreaker position with a Warding Scholarship, in England!" exclaimed Bill, reading the bits that stuck out.

"Correct, Mr Potter has requested a full rebuild and renovation for his families home Godric's Hollow. You will use your experience to test and help perfect the protections, whilst learning advanced wards on the job. Mr Potter has asked for every protection Gringotts can offer so you should learn a great deal." said Fierceclaw, smiling at the expression on Bill's face.

"I don't quite believe it." whispered Bill, as he started to read the fine print.

"If Mr Potter hadn't written such an endorsement, whether it was intentional or not, you would not have been offered the position. He went on to say that he appreciates what you did today, and everything you have done for him. I hope you can add 'making impenetrable wards for his home' to that list." laughed Fierceclaw. Bill however was still in quite a stupor.

"The job of course requires considerably more secrecy so a new oath is required. I am to believe you accept the role." continued Fierceclaw, looking at Bill.

"Yes, of course..." replied Bill, not taking his eyes of the parchment in case it was a practical joke of some kind.

"Good, I will have a Ms Delacour take you to swear your new oath, congratulations on your new position." added Fierceclaw, who turned to leave before stopping.

"Oh...Mr Potter also says that hopes to have a few more tricks to show you." muttered Fierceclaw. Bill smiled and nodded at the meaning and thanked the goblin who had just given him the promotion of a lifetime. He was still buzzing in excitement when someone else came in to his office.

"Hello, William. I am Fleur Delacour, I am 'ere to take you for a security upgrade." said Fleur, reading of the sheet of parchment. Bill looked up and let out a gasp, the sound catching the young woman's attention who looked at Bill. Their eyes met... they both smiled.

* * *

><p>(Scene Break)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>Over the next two days, Harry stayed inside the hotel at all times. Whether he was taking precautions or he had nothing else to actually get from Diagon Alley he didn't know, all he knew was that he was enjoying staying in the hotel. The swimming pool, the gym, the health spa. It was all a great distraction from the thought of the entire Order trying to find him.<p>

He was due to meet Remus in a half an hour, but he didn't want to get out of the bath. His muscles ached slightly from his exercise yesterday. After all, the nutrient potion was only to get him to a healthy weight and body type, if he wanted to maintain the weight he would have to eat properly and train properly. And as Quidditch Captain, he figured he should at least lead by example, like Wood had.

Also his book 'Knowing To Defend' highlighted the importance of non magical ways of evasion, jumping, rolling, generally just throwing yourself around but without hurting yourself. Although he could use wandless magic to surprise his opponent, he didn't want to parade around doing it and he didn't know how reliable it was. So he vowed to keep running a few times a week and do push ups, crunches and small weight training at Hogwarts. His body type was never going to be the body builder type, more a slightly built and toned body shape.

Dragging himself out of bed, he promised himself he would learn some kind of healing spell or how to brew a potion that would relieve him of the soreness.

He had taken a very small break from trying to find what his Animagus was, he had an idea that it was something to do with flying, between his dreams of flying and his method of using wind for his Occlumency, Harry had concluded it was a safe bet. But he had to be sure.

Drying himself and dressing in chinos, a v-neck t-shirt and a hoodie. He stepped out and walked to Diagon Alley, everything seemed like a possible Order member. Just what he needed, paranoia.

Walking to The Leaky Cauldron, he opted for a lesser known passageway from The Leaky Cauldron to Knockturn Alley instead. He was running slightly late and so hurried his pace, finding himself outside the bar they had arranged. Harry took a quick look around and behind him before entering. He immediately saw Remus sitting in the same place as last time, two Meads on the table. Harry nodded to Remus and walked over, taking down his hood when he sat down.

"Hello, Harry." said Remus.

"Alright Remus, how are you doing?" asked Harry, picking up his drink and taking a sip.

"Good, yourself?" countered Remus.

"Not bad, hope I didn't keep you waiting long." said Harry.

"Not at all, barely been here for a minute or so myself." muttered Remus, taking his drink and drinking a mouthful.

"I've got some news." added Remus, looking at Harry.

"What?" questioned Harry.

"I'm going to be the new Defence professor at Hogwarts." smiled Remus, clinking his glass and Harry's together and downing it.

"Congratulations, you've been the best we've had. Not that it's a competition." joked Harry.

"Thanks, Dumbledore kind of pushed me in to it though." mumbled Remus, indicating for another drink.

"What did he say?" pressed Harry, temper flaring slightly at Remus's tone.

"He used a bit of guilt, then complimented me, then kind of berated me." said Remus.

"So what did he say?" repeated Harry.

"Said he needed me, that I was the best of the last few years, then said I wouldn't be doing anything so I might as well." replied Remus.

"You want to do this, right?" questioned Harry.

"Yes, of course. I just don't like how he went about it." muttered Remus.

"What about, you know...your problem." whispered Harry.

"Bones is taking a much more direct approach to helping werewolves and other magical 'creatures' she actually repealed some of the Anti-Werewolf Legislation, as long as they could prove they have no connection to Voldemort and are not Death Eaters." said Remus.

"Sounds good, do you have my trunk?" asked Harry, looking at Remus.

"Yes in my pocket...here." said Remus, passing Harry a small matchbox like version of his trunk.

"It should wear off in an hour or so." added Remus, Harry smiled. Knowing he could cancel the charm right now and be absolutely fine.

"Thanks, Remus." muttered Harry.

"You're welcome, I actually have to get going. Got some packing and lesson planning to do." announced Remus, drinking his second quickly and standing up to leave.

"I need to do some packing as well, I guess I'll see you at Hogwarts." smiled Harry, standing up, finishing his drink and walking out with Remus

"See you at Hogwarts." muttered Remus, repeating Harry's words as they went separate ways.

* * *

><p>(End Of Chapter)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>Next Chapter - Hogwarts Express, Conversations, Confrontations, Arguments.<p>

427 Reviews by Thursday 10:00AM GMT and I will upload that chapter Thursday 11:00AM GMT

That's right, 427 Reviews by 08/09/10 10:00AM GMT and you will get the chapter many of you have been asking for!

GO!

By the way, I have an AbolishedPenguinTwitter -

/#!/AbolishPenguin

Follow to find out first about new chapters and story ideas.

Or just to talk to me :)


	25. Confrontations!

Harry was currently in a taxi on the way to Kings Cross Station, recapping what he had done over the last few days of his stay in the hotel. He had confined himself to staying in the hotel at all times, he continued his attempts in finding his Animagus form and alternately practised his Occlumency and wandless magic. It took an hour or so to get back in to the rhythm of casting wandless magic after not practising for so long, but he soon got back in to the swing of things.

With the hotel bill taken care of courtesy of the goblins all Harry had to worry about was packing his trunk. After having a mere week of freedom, no distractions and being able to do what he wanted to do, when he wanted to do it. He had found himself at a crossroads when it came to returning to Hogwarts.

It had been the place where he had met nearly all of his friends, the majority of his good memories where at Hogwarts however, he had bad memories as well and his past proved that he wasn't that safe at Hogwarts. He was most likely safer hiding in the Muggle World, but he didn't want to hide from his responsibilities, Harry wanted to fight and help the Wizarding World in its time of need. And if by some chance he did survive, after the dust had settled he could start to enjoy his life.

"Pretty busy round here, always is this time of year for some reason." said the taxi driver. Harry looked out of the window and saw a few people on the pavement in cloaks walking in the direction of Kings Cross, the road was at a standstill and Harry thought it would be a safe bet that in some of the other cars were Muggle Born families.

"I can walk from here." said Harry politely, taking out a few notes and passing them the driver.

"Alright, it's just straight up this road anyway." muttered the taxi driver.

"Keep the change." said Harry, opening the door and crossing over to the pavement. He was already dressed in his school uniform he bought from Twilfitt and Tatting's, smart shoes, grey trousers, white shirt, tie, and black jumper with his house colours. The latter however was hidden as he wore a hoodie over the top of it, his wand was in his wrist holster and his blade was tied around his left calf so he looked more or less perfectly normal.

His hands were in his pockets so that he could keep a firm grasp on his shrunken trunk, glancing at the large clock at the front of the station, he saw that he had twenty five minutes until the train set off. Hoping he would have enough time to get some food and get an empty compartment he walked to the nearest store that sold food and bought several sandwiches and a few other snacks so that he wouldn't have to survive off sweets on the train.

As he exited the store he saw a few people in cloaks walking over to platform Nine and Three Quarters, setting off behind them slowly he waited for them to go through the invisible wall and after a quick look to see if anyone was watching, superstitiously walked over to the wall and pretended to check timetable times before walking backwards through the wall and on to the platform.

The loud noises that greeted him were irritating and he quickly made his way through crowds of students and parents, taking care to keep his hood up and head down and walked on to the train and quickly found a compartment, sliding the door closed behind him. Opening the windows because it was a bit warm, Harry sat down and took out his miniature trunk and re-sized it. Taking out 'Cruel Curses and Sizzling Spells' he closed the trunk and slid it under his seat, opening the book and waited.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Ron! We're going to be late!" whispered Hermione, furiously.<p>

"It wasn't me that spent an hour picking what books they wanted to take to Hogwarts and what to leave behind." retorted Ron. Hermione scowled at his response, turning her back on Ron and steadied her trolley.

"Come on, we're late as it is." muttered Ginny, walking ahead of Hermione and through the wall. Hermione's scowl deepened as she walked through the wall. Behind her came Mad-Eye and Mrs Weasley, with Ron, Neville and Mr Weasley bringing up the rear.

"Everyone here?" asked Mad-Eye, his eye whizzing madly as he looked for any suspicious characters.

"Looks like it." muttered Tonks, who had apparated in to the station a few minutes earlier as a precaution.

"Seen anything?" pressed Mad-Eye, his eye still whirring.

"If I had, I would have messaged you." said Tonks.

"Come on Alastor, we need to get them on the train." said Mr Weasley, ushering them on the train.

"I want to search the train for Potter." mumbled Mad-Eye to Tonks.

"You can't Mad-Eye, you don't have any jurisdiction." whispered Tonks, furiously. Watching Ron, Hermione and Ginny get on the train just as the train let out as hiss of steam.

"Too late anyway, by the time I get over there with this leg." growled Mad-Eye, turning his back on the train.

* * *

><p>"You will write to us as soon as you can if Harry's on the train won't you." urged Mrs Weasley.<p>

"Yes mum." muttered Ron, struggling with his trunk.

"Good, now stay out of trouble and we'll see you at Christmas." smiled Mrs Weasley, giving her son a bone crushing hug.

"I...will..." struggled Ron, gasping for air as he was released.

"Come on, Ron let's find a compartment." said Hermione, biting back a retort Ron wrenched his trunk on to the train and walked down the carriageway.

"This one's free." called Ginny, dragging her trunk into it. Ron followed Hermione in to the compartment, sitting down just as the train lurched.

"Where's Neville?" asked Hermione, looking at Ron.

"I don't know." said Ron, putting his trunk under his seat.

"He went on to the train as soon as he was on the platform, probably in a different compartment." said Ginny.

"I need to go to the prefect meeting, we'll look for Harry when I get back. Right?" asked Hermione, looking at Ron and Ginny.

"I'll walk around and have a look while you two are gone." said Ginny, standing up.

"You didn't tell your own sister?" pressed Hermione, in disbelief. Ron sighed and hunched over in defeat.

"I went the entire summer without her knowing." muttered Ron.

"Tell me about what?" asked Ginny.

"I lost my Prefect badge, Hermione only found out because in her Sixth Year Prefect letter it said she would have a new partner." said Ron, in a low voice.

"It could be, Harry!" started Ginny.

"No, I asked him. He is Quidditch Captain though." mumbled Ron, with a slight edge of bitterness. Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron and walked out of the compartment so she wouldn't be late for the prefect meeting.

"I can't believe you didn't tell mum and dad, they're going to kill you." laughed Ginny, leaving to look for Harry and leaving Ron to stew in his own thoughts.

* * *

><p>(Scene Break)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>The distant rumbling from the engine and the jerked slightly as the train slowly pulled away from the station, trying to ignore the noise Harry turned his attention back to his book until he was interrupted by the doors sliding open to his compartment. He peered over his book to see the face of Neville Longbottom looking in. It was like the memory of being told that St Mungos had been attacked was blocked out, however Harry was certain it hadn't been like that for Neville.<p>

"Hi, Harry...mind if I come in." asked Neville,

"Not at all, Neville." said Harry, sitting up slightly and closing his book.

"Thanks." smiled Neville, meekly. Carrying his trunk into the compartment with some difficulty. Harry watched Neville struggle and immediately realised he probably had more in common with Neville than anyone else. Especially after this summer, his parents had been taken away from him in the cruellest way. They were in a comatose state his entire life but at least Neville had been able to visit them, even talk to them. And now they were gone. He breathed out a heavy sigh of exasperation.

"How you doing, Neville?" asked Harry, standing up to help him with his trunk.

"Well...you know, after everything that happened...what about you." asked Neville, offering a hesitant smile.

"The same...I'm not going to push you to talk about anything Neville. Believe me, I know what it's like." said Harry, sitting back down.

"Thanks, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sure can be..." Neville floated off as he tried to think of a word.

"Annyoing?" offered Harry, raising his eyebrows. They had probably been pushing Neville to talk and share like they did with him.

"I was going to say persistent, after a while I just learnt to get up early and go hideaway somewhere with a few books." laughed Neville.

"Worked for me." said Harry, taking a drink from one of the bottles he bought.

"Are you going to be here for the rest of the train journey? It's just I have to find the...Prefect Meeting." muttered Neville, looking at the floor.

"You were made Prefect? Congratulations." smiled Harry, surprising Neville.

"You aren't angry?" asked Neville.

"No, Neville. I'm fine, not exactly Prefect material with the amount of rules I've broken over the years." said Harry, jokingly. Neville laughed and visibly relaxed.

"I haven't told anyone, I don't know what they were thinking making me a Prefect." said Neville in a low voice, Harry looked at Neville and his slightly defeated stature.

"I think they realised what a great wizard you are, brave, modest and not afraid to stand up to people." replied Harry, hinting at Neville's past antics. At this Neville reddened slightly out of embarassment.

"You think so?" asked Neville.

"I know so, and soon everyone else will as well." said Harry, confidently.

"Thanks, Harry...You know I had to get a new wand." said Neville, drawing his wand and holding it out for Harry to see.

"It looks great, where did you get it from?" asked Harry.

"Ollivanders, just before he left his shop. Twelve and a half inches, Cherry with a Unicorn hair and Centaur hair wrapped around each other. Ollivander said it was really rare." said Neville, excitedly.

"Have you tried it out yet?" asked Harry, looking at Neville.

"Not yet, but when I held it for the first time it just...felt right. Like a warm feeling, you know?" said Neville.

"I do." said Harry, nodding slightly.

"I don't want to go but I can't be late for the first meeting." rushed Neville, looking slightly guilty.

"Don't worry about it Neville, I've got plenty of stuff to pass the time." said Harry, indicating to his book.

"Alright, see you soon." said Neville, turning and exiting the compartment and walking right in to Ginny Weasley.

"Neville? Why did you...Harry!" shouted Ginny, Harry had immediately looked up after hearing Ginny's voice. He knew he would have to talk to Ron, Hermione and Ginny but had hoped he would have been able to at least finish one of his sandwiches first. Ginny rushed over to him and embraced him tightly, not knowing whether to return the hug or not Harry looked over to Neville who had a bewildered and amused expression on his face. Harry looked at Neville with confusion on his face and a scowl following soon after as Neville walked away but not before bursting into silent laughter.

"We heard you escaped from Azkaban. What happened? Why didn't you come to...headquarters?" asked Ginny, the last part in a low voice. The embrace had gone on for an uncomfortably long duration and Harry decided to break it up.

"I'd rather not talk about it, Ginny." said Harry, simply.

"No, you were like this at...headquarters. Come on, Ron wants to see you." said Ginny, standing up and trying to pull Harry up.

"I'm quite happy to stay here actually, I told Neville I'd look after his stuff while he went to the Prefect Meeting." replied Harry, opening one of his sandwiches and taking a large bite out of it.

"Your scars..." whispered Ginny, looking at the scars on Harry's face. Harry ate on silently, he had spent hours wondering how people were going to react. Neville had either not noticed or decided to not bring it up, Ginny obviously had no qualms. They weren't exactly visible, but anyone who looked at him in close proximity would notice them. He had deliberated whether he wanted or even could cover them up, he decided he was just going to leave them. He had a famous scar all his life, what was the harm in a few more.

"How bad was it?" asked Ginny, gently. Placing her arm on Harry's.

"I said that I didn't want to talk about it." muttered Harry, swallowing his mouthful of sandwich and taking another. Not even looking at Ginny.

"I'll go tell Ron your here, the Order didn't even know if you were going to be on the train. We were told to write to them as soon as we could if we knew." said Ginny, standing up and adjusting her robes. She looked at Harry with a sympathetic gaze before leaving to find Ron.

'Definitely flirting' said a voice in Harry's head. Hugging him for longer than normal, whispering in his ear, touching his arm... This could get quite awkward.

Thoughts ran through his head as he turned back to his sandwich, eating it at a near Ron Weasley speed. He had barely finished it when Ginny walked back in to the compartment with Ron right behind her.

"Harry! Merlin, was worried I wouldn't see you again." joked Ron, punching him on the arm.

"Hi, Ron." said Harry.

"What's the book?" asked Ron, looking at the title.

"Just a bit of extra reading." said Harry, putting the book down. He couldn't concentrate and have conversations at the same time. And he had a feeling he would have to have a conversation to satisfy Ron.

"Turning into Hermione?" joked Ron, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Too much knowledge never hurt anyone." said Harry, suppressing a frown and turning his attention back on his bag of sandwiches.

"What else are you taking?" asked Ron, looking at the sandwiches.

"Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Defence Against The Dark Arts, Potions and Transfiguration." listed Harry, moving his sandwiches closer to him so Ron couldn't take one as easily.

"Wait...you aren't taking Herbology...what about you know, being an Auror." said Ron, looking at Harry like he was crazy.

"I don't want to work for the Ministry, I've fought enough Death Eaters already. I'd rather do something I find fun and interesting." said Harry, honestly.

"But...you said you wanted to be an Auror last year. McGonagall and Umbridge had a huge argument about it didn't they." said Ginny.

"They argued whether the Ministry would ever employ me, but it I don't have to worry about that if I don't want to work there." replied Harry, glad that the conversation was about something so trivial.

"You'll be sorry mate, when I'm off fighting Death Eaters and you're doing...whatever it is you want to do." said Ron, almost boating as he said it with an air of importance.

"I don't know, Tonks doesn't look like she's enjoying it that much lately." said Ginny, looking at Harry.

"Exactly, look at Mad-Eye. Missing an eye and half his leg. And he's as paranoid as hell, rather you than me." said Harry, taking a bite out of his sandwich. Ron looked slightly perturbed and worried at this remark.

"Just wait until Hermione hears you're doing five subjects." said Ron, after a few seconds of silence.

"Not like it's her business." muttered Harry, abruptly. Shocking both Ron and Ginny.

"You alright mate?" asked Ron, looking at Harry strangely.

"I'm fine." replied Harry, after swallowing his sandwich. Conversation stayed at a trivial level for quite a while, and whenever the subject of Azkaban was brought up Harry ignored them and talked about something else. Then Neville came back with Hermione.

"Harry!" shouted Hermione, rushing over and pushing Ron aside so she could hug him.

"Hello, Hermione." said Harry, putting an arm around her and hugging her for a second before breaking the hug.

"Where did you go, Neville?" asked Ginny.

"He's the new Gryffindor Sixth Year Prefect." said Hermione, before Neville could say anything. He was too busy looking at Harry, almost apologetically. Harry returned it with a knowing gaze in his eyes so Neville wouldn't feel awkward.

"You're the new prefect?" asked Ron, disbelief in his voice.

"Yes, I'll take the first patrol shift Hermione" said Neville, quietly. Offering Harry another sympathetic smile, who was angry at Ron's remark.

"Thanks, Neville...I still can't believe you didn't tell me you had your badge taken from you." hissed Hermione, slapping Ron on the leg. Harry rolled his eyes, fully expecting a classic 'Ron v Hermione' argument.

"Stop it you two, I had enough of that this summer." said Ginny, scathingly.

"Speaking of this summer, Harry...you look better than I thought you would." said Hermione, looking at Harry and his scars before placing a hand on his arm.

"Thanks, but I don't really want to talk about what happened." said Harry, starting to get uncomfortable as Hermione kept her hand on his arm.

"You can't keep things bottled up, Harry. You need to share, after what happened with...Sirius and then at Privet Drive. You need to tell us about it." urged Hermione.

"Why?" asked Harry, Hermione looked at him as though he was a difficult question.

"What do you mean, why? Because we're your friends." said Hermione, after a few seconds.

"Then, as my friend I'm asking you not to ask me about anything that happened to me over the summer." replied Harry, looking in Hermione's eyes so she knew he really meant it.

"But...you need to talk..." started Hermione, but Harry interrupted her.

"I don't need to talk Hermione, I don't want to talk either." said Harry.

"You can't say nothing mate, you always tell us everything." exclaimed Ron, leaning forwards.

"Well I don't want to, I'm entitled to a personal life aren't I?" asked Harry, looking at Ron, Hermione and Ginny individually.

"Of course you are Harry, I just think you should share what happened to you so that you feel at ease." said Hermione, in hushed tone. Still holding his arm and looking at him intently. Harry looked back at her, biting back the retort in his throat. He wanted to tell them it was none of there business, that they couldn't understand, that they couldn't even conceive what he had gone through. But then he had an idea.

"Ginny, you've been possessed by Voldemort. Right?" asked Harry, ignoring the flinches at the name and focusing on Ginny, who for a moment was too shocked to reply.

"Errr, yes. You-Know-Who possessed me in my first year, Dumbledore told us he possessed you at the Ministry." replied Ginny, staring at Harry. He repressed his anger at Dumbledore for once again telling everyone his business and moved on.

"Do you want to talk about it?" pushed Harry, gazing at Ginny.

"Well...do you want to talk about it?" countered Ginny, looking at Harry as though she wasn't sure what to say.

"Yes." said Harry, simply.

"Alright...I don't really remember much about it really. I just woke up and there was a blank space in my head about what had happened. Sometimes there were blood and feathers on my robes, but that's about it." said Ginny, confidently.

"Interesting...do you all want to hear about what happened when Voldemort possessed me?" asked Harry. Ron, Hermione and Ginny nodded.

"It helps to share your feelings." smiled Hermione, holding Harry's arm. Restraining himself from releasing his arm from his grip, he looked at Ron and Ginny, then Hermione.

"Alright...you all want to know what I feel about being possessed by Voldemort. Here it is...I felt so much pain, I wanted to die..." said Harry, his voice filled with a menace that nearly made Ron's jaw drop.

"Harry..." started Hermione, her voice filling with regret.

"No, you wanted to know about it. I was filled with so much pain, so much...agony! That I wanted Dumbledore to kill me, I wanted it to end right then and there. I wanted to die..." said Harry, seething with hate.

"Harry..." whispered Hermione, barely audible. But Harry continued...

"You all wanted to know how it made me fell, you all wanted me to share...I wanted to die. Voldemort taunted Dumbledore, telling him to kill us both. And I agreed. I wanted him to kill us both, so that it would end the suffering, the torture... I tried to beg Dumbledore to end it, but I couldn't. And now you want me to tell you about it so that it makes me feel better? Well it doesn't, it only makes me relive that memory, and relive the pain. It was hell and if I say I don't want to talk about it. Then, I don't want to talk about it for a reason!" spat Harry, his tone cold and even.

Some of his anger came to the surface but, thanks to his Occlumency skills all the way through he had remained calm and in control. He emitted a fake sigh of relief, hoping that it had been enough to convey his point. He looked up at Hermione, she looked shocked and sick at his recollections. Ron was even more pale than usual and Ginny seemed to be even paler than her brother, and a slight look of fear in her eyes.

"I don't tell you things for a reason, whether it be I don't want to tell you or you aren't supposed to know. You can't handle it and I don't want to talk about it, fairly simple explanation...now can we move on?" asked Harry, not bothering to look at any of them and turning his attention back on to his sandwich.

After several moments of silence, trivial conversations sprung up. Mostly about what to expect in the upcoming year, Harry tried to stay quiet as much as he possibly could. Not wanting to engage in the idle chit chat that had soon sprung up at every turn.

"What's the book about, Harry?" asked Hermione, craning to take a look at the book cover that was buried underneath a small pile of sandwich and snack wrappers.

"Something I picked up." muttered Harry in reply, quick enough to grab the the book and put it in his lap so that it was out of Hermione's grasp. She looked at him scornfully, before returning her stare back at the book.

"'Cruel Curses and Sizzling Spells'...Harry! That sounds like a Dark Arts book!" gasped Hermione, reading the spine of the textbook.

"What are you doing with a book on Dark Arts!" whispered Ron, furiously. Looking at Harry as though he had grown a third nostril.

"I told you, extra reading. In case I get bored, or need to take my mind of something." muttered Harry, keeping a tight grip on the book.

"It is still a book about Dark Arts, Harry!" said Hermione, looking at the book as if it were on fire.

"So what, it's good to know what I'm up against." argued Harry, unperturbed by Hermione's disapproval of his book.

"So you're not learning the spells." said Ron, carefully.

"I need to know what to expect from Death Eaters and Voldemort, stunning them and disarming them aren't going to make them stop." replied Harry, subconciously rubbing his face where his scars where.

"Is this about what happened at Azkaban?" asked Ginny, tentatively.

"I thought we talked about this..." muttered Harry, dangerously. Looking up and glaring at Ginny.

"We did...but it's changed you, I don't know if it's what happened in Azkaban or losing Sirius..." said Ginny, but Harry interrupted her.

"I've only changed because now I know what I'm up against, and what I can expect when I fight them again." replied Harry, staring at her with a hard gaze.

"What do you mean? You want to fight them again? You can't fight them again." exclaimed Ginny, incredulously.

"Ginny's right, leave it up to the Order...and the Ministry. Maybe even me someday." laughed Ron, the compartment fell silent however as all eyes turned to Harry.

"I'm going to face the Death Eaters again at some point, if I learn all the tricks they have up there sleeves...beside the Dark Mark, then I at least have the element of surprise on my side." said Harry, although he knew he would hopefully have some other tricks as well.

"So, you are learning the spells?" demanded Hermione.

"Yes." said Harry, as though it was a simple question.

"But, the Dark Arts are evil Harry. That's why the Death Eaters and You-Know-Who use them!" replied Hermione, silently imploring him to see things from her perspective.

"No, magic depends on how you use it. I'm using it to stop the Death Eaters and Voldemort, they use it to kill and torture needlessly. Innocent lives are being lost and I'm not just going to be a good little boy, and study for my tests. Do you really think that this won't affect you?" asked Harry, astonished at the apparent ignorance.

"There are better ways than killing them." whispered Hermione.

"Hermione's right mate, what you're doing is a bit dark." muttered Ron.

"Whatever..." said Harry, picking up his book and walking out of the compartment, he heard the beginnings of a conversation about him as he slid the door close.

"...Relax Ron, those spells are quite advanced anyway. I think he wouldn't be able to cast any of them..." Harry's expression darkened but at the same time he almost laughed, he was fairly certain this year was going to be very different.

* * *

><p>Harry walked up the train slowly, he wanted to get some fresh air... or at least somewhere he could sit in relative peace and quiet for a while. It only took a few seconds before he found Neville exiting a compartment full of embarrassed looking children.<p>

"First years, caught them messing about with their Potions kits." explained Neville, seeing Harry's face.

"Idiots..." laughed Harry.

"Ron, Hermione and Ginny get on your nerves?" asked Neville, looking at Harry.

"I've put up with it for years, but it just gets too much after a while. I mean, you know them. You not what they're like." said Harry.

"That's why I kept hiding away at, well you know...Hermione might be a bit more hard-work soon though." replied Neville, walking up the train with Harry.

"Why?" asked Harry, curious about what Neville knew.

"Well, after the Prefect Meeting... Hermione kept badgering the Katie Bell, she's the new Head Girl by the way, anyway... Hermione kept asking her all sorts of questions about the Head Girl position. After Katie told her she didn't want to talk about it at that time, well you know Hermione. She persisted and Katie told her that a big part of being Head Girl was listening to other people and to be respected and respectful of others...Told Hermione if she carried on then she would report her to Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore about trying to get inside knowledge about the Head Girl position and recommend them to revoke her Prefect status." muttered Neville, as they walked past a compartment of fourth year girls who all sat up and started looked at Harry longingly.

Slightly disconcerted, Harry walked past without returning any gazes. Absorbing what Neville had just told him, he wasn't surprised at Katie's reaction. On the Quidditch Team she wasn't afraid to stand up for herself, only this time it had been to a badgering Hermione. Maybe he should take some tips from his team-mate and start doing that more often.

"What happened next?" asked Harry, barely containing his laughter as he wondered what Hermione's reaction would be.

"She was shocked that someone had threatened her Prefect Status, stuttered for a few seconds and then she just walked off, met her halfway down the train just before we came back in." replied Neville, reaching the shopping trolley. Harry looked out of the window as Neville bought a few Chocolate Frogs. The scenery speeding by suggested from previous experience only an hour or two until they reached Hogwarts. Harry was snapped out of his daze by Neville.

"Want one?" offered Neville, holding a frog out to Harry.

"No thanks, when does your patrol shift end?" asked Harry, not wanting to subject Neville to the trio in the compartment.

"A few minutes ago, it's Hermione's turn until the end of the journey now. Want to walk back?" asked Neville, looking at Harry who only nodded back in response. They walked back slowly as they discussed more about Neville's wand, eventually reaching their compartment. Harry slid the door open and knew immediately something was wrong. Ron, Hermione and Ginny stopped their hushed conversation immediately and looked up, with Ron and Ginny tingeing red slightly.

Harry looked around and immediately spotted what was out of place, he had slid his trunk on the other side of the seats and he could see from there that it was hadn't been closed properly.

"You went through my trunk?" shouted Harry, storming in to the compartment and over to Hermione, snatching a book out of her hands.

"We...we just wanted to know if you had any more of...those books." said Hermione, defensively.

"You had no right to do that!" roared Harry, anger coursing through his body like fire.

"You shouldn't have those books." countered Ginny, as though trying to argue a point.

"Or that kind of trunk, must have cost a fortune." muttered Ron, enviously.

"Get out." said Harry, as calmly as he could.

"Harry...wait, we just want to help..." started Hermione, but Harry drowned her efforts.

"Get out, before I make you." growled Harry, glaring at them and meeting their shocked gaze.

"Harry...come on mate. You need to talk to Dumbledore..." but Ron was cut off again, this time from Neville.

"Looking through another students trunk is against the rules, I think you should go..." said Neville as steadily as he could. He was confident if they didn't, Harry would force them out of the compartment. The power he had felt for the few seconds Harry had been shouting was intense, how he wasn't cursing them through the window was a mystery.

"So now you're a prefect you think you can start telling us what to do?" asked Ron, a comical look on his face.

"Neville is welcome here, you on the other hand. Aren't. Leave." spat Harry, fury in his tone and force in his words.

"Your siding with him?" it was more of statement from Ron than anything, but Harry answered it all the same.

"Neville is the only one here who hasn't harped on at me, who hasn't pestered me. Who hasn't looked through my trunk, without my permission." hissed Harry, eyes narrowing.

"We're your best friends!" retorted Hermione, slightly scared at the look she was getting from Harry. Not to mention his entire demeanour.

"Friends don't go through another friends personal belongings, just get out Hermione." snapped Harry, standing aside so they could walk past him. They all looked at him as if appalled and then each other before slowly walking past him. Neville slid the compartment door to a close after Ginny walked out with a hurt look in her eyes.

"Dark Arts books, Twilfitt and Tatting's robes...turning in to a arrogant git like Mal..." Neville slammed the door shut before Ron finished the sentence, and saw Harry's expression darken.

"You are not like Malfoy." laughed Neville.

"I know, I'm just angry at them. I didn't think they would do something like that..." muttered Harry, Neville didn't know what to say and so he said nothing and sat down.

"Can I have that Chocolate Frog now?" asked Harry, after several minutes of silence. Neville smiled and reached into his pocket for his last one and tossed it to Harry. Over the next hour and a half they talked about anything, except for what had just happened and the summer holidays.

The attacks, the deaths, the upcoming Hogwarts year, classes, how much of a git was Snape going to be in their Potions class, Quidditch...but as the conversation progressed it became more and more apparent how much was changing all around them.

And, in the back of each of their minds...both were thinking the exact same thing.

Times were definitely changing...

* * *

><p>(End of Chapter)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>La Fin?<p>

* * *

><p>AN - Sorry it took a while to upload, but I actually lost my job last week so I wasn't focusing on anything properly.

I am tempted to put this chapter as, 'Completed' and start a new story that basically carries on from where I just left.

Thoughts? Reviews? Sleep? The last one will be just me for the next couple of hours, hope I wake up to an inbox full of fanfiction alerts...

OR

Emails from twitter - /AbolishPenguin (follow, tweet, trend, whatever!)

* * *

><p>530+ reviews would make me feel better, as well as all the puppies in the world...<p> 


	26. Another Day

As the train slowed to pull in to the station, Harry and Neville waited inside their compartment in anticipation. Both of them wanted to be some of the first out of the train so that they could hopefully get a Thestral carriage to themselves.

Coming to a sudden halt, Harry slid the compartment door open and bolted for the nearest exit. With Neville not too far behind him. Walking quickly besides each other, they headed for the carriages and were among the first students to reach them, getting in to a carriage in the middle of all the carriages, Neville closed the door behind them and both sighed in relief as they saw no-one attempt to follow them in.

Each of them stared in silence at the Thestral in front of them, the slight strange feeling and thoughts he once had at seeing them had gone. Instead he could really look at the large, winged horselike creature. The skeletal appearance as the skin seemed to grip the bones, the long fine black mane and tail that even this cloudy September night seemed to glisten. The huge, leathery worn looking wings that were tucked and folded around it's body. Harry had never really looked at them until now...

Shaking himself out of his thoughts he looked to his left and for a fleeting moment caught Draco Malfoy's observing grey eyes as he walked between carriages. Malfoy walked out of sight and left Harry gazing at the spot he had seen the blonde Slytherin, gone was the arrogant smirk and sneer that was normally employed. It had been an unreadable mask, something that Harry was left wondering about until the carriages suddenly lurched forwards.

"Looking forward to the feast? I'm starving." said Neville, looking through the Great Hall windows longingly.

"I could eat." replied Harry, feeling a pang of hunger go through his body.

"Wonder what the hat will sing about." said Neville, turning to the lake as they heard Hagrid shout the words 'Forward'.

"Probably something about House unity, pretty difficult when everyone seems to blame Slytherin for everything." muttered Harry, dark thoughts of Pettigrew coming to the forefront of his mind. He caught Neville looking at him, as if asking a silent question.

"Gryffindor have traitors to." spat Harry, emitting a sigh of exasperation. Neville nodded in agreement, thinking of Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

The journey from Hogsmeade station to the Entrance Gates of Hogwarts was carried out in silence, as they passed through the gates of the castle that were illuminated by flaming torches. The shadows of the iron wrought gates and winged boars on the columns flickered across the grounds, the sound of hooves in gravel echoed around them as the front doors of the castle opened and two people carrying torches came out.

"Who do you think that is?" asked Neville, in a low voice.

"One of them is pretty short, so I'd say Flitwick...don't know about the other." replied Harry, looking at the pair.

The Thestrals came to a halt as the iron gates behind them creaked loudly and slammed close. Instantly the grounds were glowing as above them, a golden streak swept across the sky in a curve . Going across the top of Hogwarts and to the other side of the grounds, ending with a thunderous crackling noise.

"What the hell was that!" shouted Neville, as many around them had screamed or shouted.

"The wards, looks like they've upgraded them over the summer." said Harry, who had remained calm throughout the duration. As other people in other carriages around them started talking loudly.

"Come on, let's get out." said Harry, opening the carriage and climbing out with Neville scrambling behind him.

They walked past the other carriages and seemed to attract attention as nobody else had got out yet, they walked a few dozen yards ahead of the first line of carriages and stopped as the duo who had come out of Hogwarts approached them, it was Professor Flitwick as Harry had guessed. And Filch had accompanied him.

"Ah, Mr Longbottom, Mr Potter. Good evening." said Flitwick, greeting them with a friendly smile.

"Professor Flitwick." said Harry and Neville in unison.

"As you probably noticed, security has been upgraded. Can't be to careful these days." joked Flitwick, though it was only nervous laughter that followed.

"Come on Professor, we've got the rest of the school to do yet." muttered Filch, glaring at Harry.

"Of course, Mr Filch here is going to use a Probity Probe to check if you have any Concealment Spells or hidden magical objects that are of a ...dark nature." said Flitwick, finishing his sentence quickly. Harry eyed the contraption that had Filch had immediately began sweeping around Neville's body, it looked like a car antenna except it was golden. Hoping it wouldn't make a fuss over his goblin made blade strapped to his leg, he waited as Neville was examined. After a few more seconds he was cleared to go and Harry stepped forwards, as other had began gathering behind him. As Flitwick told them to form an orderly line, Harry's eyes darted to Filch's as the Probity Probe jabbed him in the stomach.

"Watch where you put that thing." muttered Harry, angrily. Filch's only response was to repeat his action a few more times, leaving Harry to wish he could use the Probity Probe to smack Filch with it. Sneering an 'all-clear' Harry walked over to Neville who had waited for him and they walked up the the Great Hall.

"Bloody Filch, same old miserable git." muttered Neville.

"I don't know why Dumbledore has him here, wouldn't it be easier to just have a wizard who can use magic. He'd get it done in half the time, or enchant some equipment to do it." said Harry, rubbing the inside of his leg where Filch had struck him with it. They walked up to the open doors and in to the Great Hall, where for a few seconds at least it was just Harry and Neville with all of the teachers.

"They're all looking at us." whispered Neville, sitting down.

"Who else is here?" shot back Harry, gesturing to the empty hall. Soon enough however, students trickled in to the hall. With most of them peering and taking the odd glance at Harry who ignored all looks and pretended not to hear the frenzied conversations.

"Hey, Harry. Good summer?" asked Dean, sitting down next to Neville. Harry looked at Dean, about to tell him to shut up before he remembered Dean was a Muggle-Born and by his comment, obviously didn't get The Daily Prophet.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" asked Dean, looking at Harry properly for the first time since he sat down. It was loud enough for the half empty hall to fall quiet at the outburst.

"Death Eaters, I was caught and tortured and I escaped. And I don't want to talk about it." replied Harry, a forceful tone in his voice as he saw Ron, Hermione and Ginny walk in to the hall. Everyone around them had seemingly returned to what they were doing.

"Shit, sorry man...Neville how was yours?" continued Dean, giving Harry an odd look as Harry had put his head in his hands at that comment.

"What?..." asked Dean.

"My parents were murdered by Death Eaters over the summer, they were...in St Mungos when it was attacked." answered Neville, his voice strained.

"Crap, sorry mate. I don't get the papers, I didn't know. I swear..." said Dean, drifting off as he looked down at his plate.

"Don't mention it Dean." muttered Harry, who had watched Ron, Hermione and Ginny sit down on the table next to them.

"Just don't bring it up again, if you don't mind." added Neville.

"Of course, I won't...Where have you been Seamus!" exclaimed Dean, as Seamus sat down next to Harry.

"Talking to a certain fifth year Gryffindor, when I say talking though... well you guys know what I mean." laughed Seamus, winking at Neville who laughed along nervously.

"Sorry to hear what happened to you mum and dad Neville." said Seamus, nodding at Neville with respect in his tone.

"It's fine, thanks Seamus." muttered Neville.

"And Harry, after what I said last year...well all I can say was I'm an idiot and I as wrong. Can't believe those bastards..." spat Seamus, surprising Harry at the hateful tone.

"Don't worry about it." said Harry, clapping Seamus on the back in reassurance. Seamus smiled at Harry and turned his attention to small pin on Harry's robe.

"You got Quidditch Captain! Congratulations, I might tryout for a spot this year." said Seamus.

"We need a few players this year, I want to talk to Katie about it first though. She's been on the team the longest." said Harry, smiling at the conversation he had Neville had on the train at Katie and Hermione.

"Head Girl this year isn't she?" asked Dean.

"Yes, she is. She was at the Prefect meeting." said Neville, looking at Seamus and Dean who in turn looked at Neville and his badge and both had a look of happiness on there faces.

"You got Prefect! Good on you mate." said Seamus, patting Neville on the shoulder.

"Bet Ron wasn't to pleased." muttered Dean, looking at Ron who was looking at his four dormitory mates.

"Notice your not sat with him." said Seamus, looking at Harry who quickly relayed what had happened on the train.

"The prick, in Ireland you do something like that you get your arse kicked." said Seamus, staring at Ron with a look of disapproval on his face.

"I nearly did, three of them are a bunch of prats." growled Harry, not even looking at them.

"Looks like they'll be the new trio." muttered Dean, Harry looked at him questioningly.

"You, Ron and Hermione used to be called the trio every now and again. You know, because you were always together and didn't really talk to the rest of us. Not that we're blaming you." said Seamus, quick to back himself up.

Harry nodded, thinking about it he hadn't really ever spent time with Seamus, Dean or Neville outside of class and last year in the DA. How had he gotten to his sixth year and only hanged around with two or three people, listening to them bicker and argue. Pester him relentlessly and go on and on at him. It was like a wave of realisation hit him, Harry hadn't really ever hanged around with Dean, Seamus and Neville until today and right now. He hadn't really hanged around with anyone else in his year group, or people he knew above and below. How had he let that happen?

"Your right... I haven't..." said Harry, in shock at his minor epiphany.

"Don't worry about it, and you don't have to worry about us going through your things. Because that's not what friends do." said Dean a little loudly so that other people could hear, Harry saw Ron scowl and tinge red as did Ginny and Hermione. He started to overhear Hermione say something in what sounded like a condescending tone by Seamus had started talking again.

"You can count on us, Harry." winked Seamus, making Harry smile and laugh out loud.

"Thanks guys." replied Harry, looking around as everyone had fallen quiet and realised Professor McGonagall was now walking through the middle of the tables with a line of small, and frightened looking first years trailing behind her. The old, familiar three legged stool was placed on the floor, and the sorting hat placed on top of it. Silence was carried around the hallway as Professor McGonagall walked to the teachers table and sat on the left hand side of Dumbledore.

* * *

><p><em>It's been over a thousand years<em>

_Since I was first bewitched_

_I may look old and patchy now_

_But back then, was finely stitched_

_._

_In times of old, the goal was simple_

_To teach those like them some magic_

_An easy aim, some might think_

_The truth however is tragic_

_._

_As time has passed our world has changed_

_From good, to bad, to worse_

_I used to think that on their death_

_They left an awful curse_

_._

_But now I know, and it hurts me so_

_To realise the truth_

_That those enlisted, are oh so twisted_

_And they had no real youth_

_._

_And so I sing before those present_

_To tell you now, though some may know it_

_That the times ahead are still so dark_

_But I urge you all to not submit_

_._

_Because if you stand together_

_As the founders wanted_

_Then your enemies_

_Will be so very daunted_

_._

_The strength that all of you can have_

_As long as you stand as one_

_Then the opposition will turn around_

_And run and run and run_

_._

_I have warned you all to unite_

_And now I shall move on and tell you_

_About the houses that you join tonight_

_And once my choice is made, no one can undo_

_._

_I shall first start out with Rowena's House_

_The smartest of the four_

_The smart and wise all go here_

_And is so named Ravenclaw_

_._

_Next comes good old Helga_

_Known for her hard work and sense of fair play_

_Not to mention her loyalty and patience_

_A friendly Hufflepuff is never to far away_

_._

_Make way for the mighty Slytherin_

_It's for the cunning and the ambitious_

_Salazar was a great and powerful wizard_

_His hatred for Gryffindor, fictitious_

_._

_Speak of the devil, I saved Godric for last_

_It's a place for the bold, the brave and the daring_

_Gryffindor prided himself on his self-sacrificing nature_

_And he gave me to Hogwarts for sharing_

_._

_My song will soon be over_

_But for now just listen on_

_The house that you are sorted_

_Is really, truly the one_

_._

_It matters not the house your in_

_It makes no difference whatsoever_

_Even if it's Slytherin_

_You will see past the rivalries, if you're clever_

_._

_And now I finish and I know_

_You would really like an encore_

_But I am sorry I must go_

_I cannot sing a word more_

* * *

><p>After a few seconds of stunned silence, a few people and Professors started clapping politely before coming to another silence.<p>

"Alys, Chloe!" called McGonagall.

"What do you think of that?" muttered Dean, looking at Harry.

"Standard, warned us about times ahead and to House unity." said Harry, in a low voice as he applauded as the first sorting"What about Slytherin hating Gryffindor being made up." pressed Neville.

"Well, they did make Hogwarts together and everything. They were probably friends before Slytherin left." mused Seamus. As they shrunk as McGonagall glared at them for talking, they watched the rest of the sorting in silence as 'Yardsley, Brian' was sorted in to Hufflepuff.

"Before we begin the Welcoming Feast tonight, I would like to make a few announcements. Firstly, Mr Filch has banned all Weasley Wizarding Wheezes products. Any item found will be taken away and not given back...A few Quidditch teams are short on players this year so anyone who would like to tryout for their House team should inform their Heads of House who will put the name on a list for the Quidditch Captains so they can arrange tryouts, first years you cannot apply unfortunately...And as I can hear many stomachs rumbling, I shall make the final announcement short. The return of Professor Lupin!..." with this announcement Dumbledore was temporarily drowned out as many students began cheering as Remus stood up, raising a hand and nodding to everyone.

"...yes, now some students already know what I am about to tell you. But I must tell everyone else as well, Professor Lupin is a werewolf...Minister Bones has overthrown a few laws over the summer. Her main focus being on werewolf legislation, Professor Lupin is regarded as one of the best Defence Against The Dark Arts Professors in the last decade, his minor affliction is not one to worry about. On full moons, he will be taking Wolfsbane Potion provided by Professor Snape our resident Potions Master. Wolfsbane is a remarkable potion that will allow him to keep his mental capacity whilst transforming. Professor Lupin will be teaching Defence Against The Dark Arts, a subject matter I am sure many of you are eager attend. With out further ado, Tuck In!" at these words, food appeared before them on plates and platters and conversation immediately flared up around the hall.

"At last a decent Defence Professor!" sighed Seamus, stabbing potatoes from a bowl and placing them on his plate.

"After Umbridge, anyone is good." laughed Harry, who was busying himself with pouring a large quantity of pasta. He would have to take his Nutrient Potion after the feast as he didn't want everyone to see and question it.

"True that, didn't manage to say thanks by the way. For DA" muttered Dean.

"Don't mention it...really." smiled Harry, making Dean and Seamus laugh.

"All of you doing Defence?" asked Seamus. The three boys nodded.

"Me too, had a look through the textbooks though and it looks like this year might be a difficult one." said Seamus.

"Sure it will be fine. What's up with Potions though. I got an 'E' and I'm allowed in." said Harry, looking at Snape talking to Dumbledore.

"Your subjecting yourself to another year of Potions?" asked Dean, disbelievingly.

"I like Potions, I dislike Snape. He might be different in NEWTs though." said Harry, his mind darting back to when Snape tortured him at Azkaban. It had certainly been one of the stronger Cruciatus Curses...Shaking his head from his thoughts he turned his attention back to the conversation where Neville had announced his intention to take Potions.

"But...all those accidents, the only person he was worse to than you was Harry." said Seamus, looking at Neville like he was mad.

"Like Harry said, Potions is fun it's just Snape. In OWLs, it was so different. Not being barked at and scolded at every turn." said Neville, embarrassed at the attention and praise he had been given.

"Well, I'm doing Care Of Magical Creatures, Charms, Defence Against The Dark Arts, Herbology and Transfiguration" said Dean, taking a bite out of one of the three burgers he had on his plate.

"Same." said Seamus, high-fiving his best friend.

"Charms, Defence Against The Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions and Transfiguration." said Neville, Dean and Seamus looked and Neville impressively.

"Care Of Magical Creatures, Charms, Defence Against The Dark Arts, Potions and Transfiguration." stated Harry, putting a peppered steak on his plate.

"I thought you wanted to be an auror?" asked Seamus.

"Not for me, I going to ask McGonagall if I can do Ancient Runes." said Harry, cutting up his steak.

For the next thirty minutes, the four of them talked about trivial things. The food, sports (Dean insisted on talking about the transfers West Ham had made over the summer, which the rest of them had no idea about.) They talked about upcoming classes and girls, laughing amongst themselves as they wound each other up and told jokes. Something Harry had missed doing, having fun...

As people slowly stopped eating, Harry decided he would get up a bit early to start getting in to shape a bit, as was suggested by goblins when taking the Nutrient Potion. He was sidetracked from his thoughts as silence fell as Dumbledore stood up again.

"Now that we have all eaten...I am sure most of you know about the activities of Lord Voldemort this summer." said Dumbledore, at this point nearly every head in the hall turned to Harry you merely frowned and glared at Dumbledore at the unnecessary attention.

"Lord Voldemort and his followers are gaining in strength, with the upheaval of the Ministry over the summer a more direct approach is being taken...however I cannot tell you in words how dangerous and volatile this situation is. You may have noticed, the protections of the castle have been strengthened. Voldemort thinks of Hogwarts as the hub of the magical world and to control Hogwarts, is as good as controlling the Ministry of Magic. While you are safe in the castle and the grounds, outside is a different matter. I tell you this, not to scare you...but to warn you. Hogwarts is protected by ancient wards, protections most witches and wizards are unable to fathom. The numerous defences within the castle itself are more than substantial, you are safe at Hogwarts but that is not to say Voldemort will not attempt to attack. If you see anything you find irregular, out of place or strange... find the nearest Professor and inform them. I implore you to follow every rule set by your teachers, as they have only your best interests at heart. I also urge you, to form new friendships and trust one another now more than ever. This is the time Hogwarts unites, as an example for the rest of the wizarding world to see. Be the best you can be and do not allow fear to take over you...Now, I am sure many of you are quite tired from the long day you have had and the key to a good first day is a good night's rest. Your beds await you, good night!" called Dumbledore, at his words the benches scraped backwards as students started muttering again.

Harry, Seamus and Dean all made their way to Gryffindor Common Room after getting the password from Neville who started to call for all Gryffindor First Years.

"Poor bloke, having to deal with the First Years...I mean, they do get in the way a bit." said Dean, as he walked around the First Years.

"I know, remember when we were that small." laughed Harry, as they made their way out of the Great Hall and to the common room.

"Watch the step, remember." said Harry as he leapt over the trick step on the staircase.

"Got stuck there on my First Year all the time." said Dean, darkly. Making the others laugh. Reaching the common room after a few minutes and giving the password 'Dilligrout' they were among the first in the common room and Harry headed for his usual seat near the fire. Taking his cloak and jumper off as he sat down.

"You know, sitting is underrated." sighed Dean, as he collapsed in the chair beside Harry.

"I know what you mean." moaned Harry, as he sunk in to the chair.

"Only thing missing is a cold butterbeer, or some Mead, or Firewhisky." laughed Seamus as he sat on the table facing Harry and Dean.

"Think I have some Mead in my trunk, I'll be right back." said Harry, getting up and rushing up to the Sixth Year dormitory. He did have a bottle of Mead in his trunk, but he could also drink his Nutrient Potion. Cancelling the Charm on his trunk he found the Mead and after a deep breath downed his Nutrient Potion. Walking back in to the Dormitory, he saw it was slightly more full now as people started trickling in. Hiding the bottle as he walked back over to his seat, he showed it to Seamus and Dean.

"No way! Madam Rosmerta's Oak Matured Mead!" exclaimed Seamus, catching it as Harry threw it to him. He held it like a glass baby as Harry transfigured three pieces of parchment into glasses for them. Seamus poured each of the servings, with a generous measure in each.

"To Sixth year?" asked Harry, offering a toast.

"Sixth year" said the Dean and Seamus in unison as they clinked the glasses and took a sip each. The amber liquid going down smoothly as it seemed to fill him up and send a pleasant, warm shiver through his body.

"That is nice!" stated Dean, with Seamus nodding as he took another sip.

"We should get a bottle of Firewhisky after a Quidditch game." laughed Seamus, Harry remembered his first shot of Firewhisky, it was hot and made him cough slightly. But otherwise quite enjoyable.

"Definitely." said Harry, transfiguring a fourth glass as Neville came in and waved him over.

"Fifth Year prefects handled the first years...is that Mead!" gasped Neville, reaching out for the glass Harry was handing him.

"Sure is, cheers," said Seamus, clinking Neville's glass.

"Cheers." said Neville, taking a large mouthful and swallowing it.

"I heard people talking about you on the way up, expect some people to start bothering you soon." muttered Neville, as the First Years all came in to the Common Room. The four of them laughed at the reactions they were all having as they saw it for the first time and then at the reactions they had when they saw Harry.

"You're Harry Potter!" shouted a small First Year, pointing at Harry.

"Last time I checked, what's your name?" asked Harry, politely. Shocking the first years that Harry Potter was actually speaking to a classmate.

"Andrew...Andrew Peterson." stuttered the boy, shakily accepting Harry's hand and shaking it.

"Hello, Andrew." smiled Harry.

"Weren't you in Azkaban in summer?" asked another boy, who flinched as Harry looked at him.

"I was, and if you don't mind I'd rather not talk about it. Scary stuff, don't want to give you nightmares." teased Harry, though inside he silently prayed they wouldn't press the issue.

"Is that how you got your scars, not the lightning bolt one...I know about that." stated a young blonde girl.

"Do they? How do they know that?" asked Harry, looking at the girl who avoided looking at Harry and reddened with embarassment.

"You...You're my favourite bed time story." muttered the girl, running upstairs and making many in the common room who were listening laugh. As did Seamus, Neville and Dean.

"Stop it you guys...Andrew can you go and get the girl and bring her back down." said Harry, looking at everyone and begging them not to spoil it.

"Yes Harry!" said Andrew excitedly, who ran as fast as he could and made it halfway upstairs before it changed into a slide and he lost his footing and slid all the way back down. Prompting the entire room to burst out laughing.

"Cool!" said Andrew as he and a few other first year boys ran up the stairs again, only to be sent flying back down.

"Look what you've started!" muttered Seamus, taking a sip of his Mead.

"What is going on in here!" shouted Hermione, who had just walked in with Ron and Ginny behind her. The first years all jumped up in fright as the boys on the stairs all jumped up and huddled together.

"Buzzkill..." muttered Dean.

"Hermione, relax. They were just having some fun, weren't we guys... Can one of you go get the girl that went upstairs please?" asked Harry, smiling at the First Year girls who all giggled slightly as one of them volunteered to get her.

"Tricking them and breaking rules is fun? On their first night?" asked Hermione.

"Relax Hermione, we could all use some fun around here." said Seamus, finishing his drink.

"Is that alcohol!" shrieked Hermione, stomping over and snatching the glass out of Seamus's hand and sniffing it.

"Mead actually." said Harry, showing her the bottle.

"It's still alcohol." gritted Hermione.

"It's like 8%...wait 11.5%" muttered Seamus, looking at Harry apologetically.

"I'm going to have to confiscate it, give it to me Harry." said Hermione, holding her hand out.

"I'm surprised you didn't take it from my trunk when you had the chance." snapped Harry, now the entire common room was quiet as everyone was watching them.

"You weren't telling us anything, never mind you had...those books. Which I could report you to McGonagall for!" admonished Hermione, looking at Ron and Ginny for support.

"Then you'd have to tell her you were snooping through my things without my permission." retorted Harry.

"Is that right Granger?" asked a voice behind them, it was Katie Bell. A stern look on her face.

"He had a book on the dark arts, I was just...looking to see if he had anything else he shouldn't have." replied Hermione.

"If the books were of a Dark Arts nature, the wards and protections on Hogwarts detect them and confiscate them and the person who owns them is called for an immediate meeting with the Headmaster and their Head of House. Breaking into someone else's trunk without them knowing breaks a few laws at Hogwarts, now you weren't in the Hogwarts grounds at the time...but they are still serious enough for me to tell McGonagall." said Katie Bell, almost with a smug tone in her voice.

"You can't! It will go on my record!... He...he has alcohol as well!" stated Hermione, scrambling to regain control.

"Firewhisky?" asked Katie Bell, looking at Harry.

"Mead." replied Harry, smiling at Katie.

"Oak Matured Mead." added Seamus.

"Then it's fine, When you get to Sixth Year you get certain... privileges. As long as you don't overdo it and set a bad example." said Katie, looking at the four of them. They all shook their heads in response.

"Good, now you three. Give me a reason not to report you." said Katie, looking at the three of them.

"Ermmm..." said Hermione, trying to think of a valid reason, or any reason at all that might excuse them. After a few seconds of squirming and not coming out with an answer, Katie carried on.

"Tomorrow, I'm telling McGonagall first thing." said Katie.

"No!" shouted Hermione. Looking at Katie Bell with pleading eyes, Ron and Ginny however were staring at the ground, with Ron taking chance angry glares at Harry who blatantly ignored him.

"Sorry Granger, rules are rules." said Katie, a slight mocking tone in her voice as she walked over to her friends, leaving Hermione standing still in shock.

Harry however had turned his attention to the little girl who had run upstairs in embarrassment. The common room seemed to relax slightly but people still stayed exactly where they were.

"I didn't want you to think I was making fun of you." said Harry, smiling and only embarrassing her more.

"I shouldn't have said that, it was silly." said the girl, looking at Harry and going redder.

"It's alright, if you've ever got any troubles or want to talk then you can come to me and we can talk. That goes for all of you" said Harry, kindly to the rest of the First Years. Who all thanked him with various degrees of shyness and left.

"If we're allowed Mead, I'm ordering as many bottles as I can tomorrow." said Seamus.

"Wonder what other 'privileges' we have." wondered Neville aloud, but again they were interrupted by someone.

"Hi, Harry." said a girl who had walked over from five or six girls who were all watching and whispering furiously.

"Sorry, I'm ermmm...Romilda, Romilda Vane." smiled Romilda.

"Hi, Romilda." said Harry, in a polite and friendly tone.

"I...I mean we...we were wondering if you and your friends would like to join us?" asked Romilda, her voice getting slightly high as she spoke.

"Do you have anything to drink?" asked Seamus, before Harry could say anything.

"I think Jennifer has some Muggle alcohol in her trunk." said Romilda. Seamus looked at Harry as though begging him to say yes.

"Fine!" sighed Harry, faking reluctance and smiling at Romilda who smiled back. Walking over to the pack of girls, Romilda was walking alongside him when a third year boy Harry recognised burst in front of him.

"Harry, what was Azkaban like?" asked the third year, quickly. Before Harry could reply another boy was asking him a question.

"Why do you have so many scars? Did the Death Eaters do that?" asked the boy.

"Were Dementors there?" asked fifth year girl Harry has seen Ginny with.

"How did you escape?" asked someone behind him, in a few seconds countless people were trying to get his attention and ask him questions. And before he shouted it someone else had already noticed and took charge.

"Enough, now I'm pretty sure Harry doesn't want to talk about it..." said Katie Bell who had left her group of friends and walked over to stop everything.

"I catch any of you bothering him, detention and points will be taken off. And I don't think the rest of Gryffindor would appreciate that!" shouted Katie, looking at the main offenders. They people questioning seemed to slink away as Katie walked back to her friends.

"You guys go ahead, I want to talk to Katie." said Harry, walking after her and catching up before she reached her friends.

"Katie..." said Harry, Katie turned around and smiled as she saw Harry.

"Harry, hi" said Katie, Harry couldn't help it and smiled back.

"Just wanted to say thanks, you know for that and before with Hermione and Ron." said Harry, looking at Katie.

"You're welcome...congratulations on Quidditch Captain." said Katie, she was a bit smaller than Harry and when she patted him on the shoulder it was more of a pat on the elbow.

"Thanks...congratulations on Head Girl." offered Harry.

"Thanks...what do you think of the Quidditch team this year?" asked Katie, leaning against the wall.

"A few chasers, maybe re-think the beaters." said Harry, thinking about it for the first time.

"And Ron?" asked Katie, looking over his shoulder and at Ron.

"What about Ron?" asked Harry, a bit confused.

"He was a bit inconsistent last year, I know you aren't on the best of terms and this might not help but I would suggest a full team tryout. Even for my position." said Katie, seriously.

"You're kidding, you've been on the team since I've been on it!" said Harry, not believing what Katie had suggested.

"Can't just trust that Harry, or old friends..." said Katie, Harry nodded as he realised it was only smart to have the best team possible.

"Good...oh and if Ron or Hermione or Ginny try anything with your trunk again...Head Boys and Girls get their own quarters. You could always come over and take advantage..." winked Katie, making Harry scramble his thoughts and stutter slightly as he tried to think of a comeback.

"Bye Harry." laughed Katie, winking again playfully. She turned and walked away just as Harry thought of something.

"You know Katie, I might just do that on day." called Harry, so she would hear. It was cryptic and shocking, evident to Katie's reaction as she turned around with a shocked expression and a teasing look. Not daring another line he winked jokingly and turned and walked over to Dean, Neville and Seamus who were all with Romilda and her friends.

"Hey, Harry." smiled Romilda.

"Romilda, ladies." nodded Harry, sending them in to a fit of giggles.

"We were just talking about fourth year, with the dragon..." said Seamus, looking at Harry.

"Hungarian Horntail, what about it?" asked Harry taking a long overdue sip of his drink...

They were the last in the Gryffindor Common Room to go upstairs, Harry had politely declined a second refill of Vodka as did Neville. Seamus and Dean saw sense after getting slightly tipsy after a third. When one of the girls began falling asleep on Neville on the sofa in front on the fire, they all decided to call it a night.

* * *

><p>After hazily awakening after a fairly restless night's sleep, Harry woke and reluctantly decided to stick to his pledge and have a small steady workout. Putting on a pair of shorts, comfortable trainers and a thick jumper he quietly stepped out of the dormitory and made his way on to the grounds. After a few minutes stretching he jogged down to the lake and around it twice before settling on the side of the lake to regain his breath and cool down. After a few sets of press ups and crunches Harry decided it was enough and a couple of minutes stretching again to cool down he made his way up to his dormitory.<p>

It had been a cold morning but he had worked up a slight sweat and walking into the dormitory again with making as little noise as possible. It was still a half an hour before people would begin getting up, having a nice hot shower Harry dressed for classes he felt like an idiot as he spent a minute or so styling his hair. he packed all five textbooks, a pad of parchment and a bottle of ink in his bag.

Drinking down his nutrient potion he shivered at the taste and walked down to breakfast on his own. He was one of the first in the Great Hall, a few Ravenclaws had books and testing each other already. Rolling his eyes, Harry sat down and piled his plate with toast, sausages, bacon and eggs. With a large glass of orange juice.

As he ate, people started walking in to the Great Hall. He could almost feel people staring at him as he began on a second plateful, this time of eggs and bacon. The Great Hall was soon bustling, and Neville, Dean and Seamus only just made it in time as Professor McGonagall was handing out the sixth year schedules. She reached Harry and paused as she looked at his schedule.

"Mr Potter, your schedule. Congratulations on your results." muttered McGonagall, her mouth twitching in a smile. Harry looked over his schedule and saw Herbology was still on it.

"Ermmm Professor McGonagall, I don't want to do Herbology anymore." said Harry, looking at his Head of House.

"I thought it was your ambition to be an Auror?" asked McGonagall, her mouth thinning.

"I've changed my mind, I wanted to ask if I could do Ancient Runes. I haven't done the OWL but I got some books from Bill Weasley and he taught me some things about Ancient Runes so I'm sure I wouldn't be too far behind." said Harry, an urgent tone in his voice.

"Is that so...I can write to the Wizarding Examination Authority and arrange an OWL Examination...are you sure you want to do this?" asked McGonagall, looking at Harry as though he was going to change his mind.

"I'm sure, Runes is really interesting and useful. The more advanced stuff fascinating..." muttered Harry, not wanting to go in to the details about what Bill had actually taught Harry.

"Alright then, I can talk to Professor Babbling but if you achieve a 'E' on your OWL I can't see her having a problem with accepting you in to the class. Here is your new schedule, I want to arrange a meeting with you about what your career prospects are." said McGonagall, looking at Harry intently.

"Of course Professor McGonagall." replied Harry.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to talk to you before classes... you have a double period in Transfiguration first so if you go to his office now hopefully you won't miss too much of the lesson." said Professor McGonagall, slightly annoyed that a meeting with the Headmaster would be cutting in to her lesson time.

"I'll go right now." said Harry, drinking down the rest of his orange juice and standing up to leave.

"See you in class." muttered Seamus, who was drinking an unusual amount of pumpkin juice.

"The password is 'Skiving Snackboxes'" whispered McGonagall so only he heard.

"Laters." said Harry, walking out of the hall and past Ron who was walking down the stairs hurriedly, not stopping to speak or even look at Ron, Harry kept on walking.

On arriving at the ugly stone gargoyle Harry muttered the password, he knew what the 'meeting' was going to be about. Something about Azkaban, maybe about Percy and his general disappearance. Walking up the spiralling staircase and knocking on the door to Dumbledores office , Harry knocked and waited several seconds.

"Come in, Harry." said Dumbledore from behind the door. Harry opened the door to see Dumbledore sat behind his brand desk in brightly coloured robes. The portraits around the large, circular office were all snoozing, or at least pretending.

"Good to see you are in good health Harry." said Dumbledore, beckoning him to sit down.

"Thank you Professor." maintaining a polite manner, sitting down in the chair.

"Severus went in to great detail about how badly injured you were, it seems you have recovered well." smiled Dumbledore, pouring himself a cup of tea and offered one for Harry.

"I have." said Harry, simply. Declining the cup of tea.

"Might I ask, how you have managed to do so? Severus said you were quite bloody and covered in cuts when he saw you. Not to mention a suspected broken leg." said Dumbledore, looking at the scars on Harry's face.

"The muggle hospital I went to, how else?" said Harry, not wanting to reveal how close he had come with the goblins.

"Interesting, Severus also told me that Voldemort still has your wand. Have you managed to find a replacement?" asked Dumbledore, innocently. On the last word Harry flicked his wrist and brandished his goblin made wand, the colour and texture immediately captured is attention.

"Have you tried it out yet? Where did you purchase such a wand?" asked Dumbledore, scratching his beard at the sight of it.

"It works, maybe better than my phoenix wand. No offence, Fawkes. And I didn't purchase it, I found it at Grimmauld Place when I was staying there before I was kidnapped and tortured for nearly a month." said Harry, pleased to see his words sinking in.

"I can't say how sorry I am about your capture Harry, rest assured significant improvements will be made on security so it will be safe for you to return at Christmas." said Dumbledore.

"Return? Professor, I have no intention of stepping foot in that place again." laughed Harry.

"Apart from Hogwarts, Grimmauld Place and Privet Drive, there is nowhere else you can go." said Dumbledore, slight confusion in his voice.

"Privet Drive? The place where I had to fight Death Eaters from at the start of the summer, I'm not going back there either. I can just go where I was staying in the last couple of days of summer." said Harry, shrugging his shoulders as if it was no big deal.

"You aren't safe there either Harry, I wanted to save this for later but why didn't you come to Grimmauld Place? I know you were in London, I know you went to Gringotts, why didn't you return to tell the Order you were alright?" asked Dumbledore, in a hurt tone.

"Because, I don't have to tell the Order where I'm staying. I'm obviously safe there as nobody found me, you had no idea where I was and neither did Voldemort. As far as I'm concerned I could return there for Christmas and next summer, maybe even for Easter holidays as well." said Harry, suggestively.

"I can't let you do that Harry, you need my and the Orders protection." said Dumbledore, urgently.

"No I don't, you see while I was at Gringotts I found out a few things. I own Grimmauld Place and a few other properties. I have enough money to go into hiding like I did this summer and never be found. I could sell Grimmauld Place and you couldn't do a thing about it!" exclaimed Harry, letting his thoughts and feelings off his chest after brooding on them for so long.

"You can't do that Harry, what would Sirius..." but at his godfathers name Harry interrupted the Headmaster, he wasn't go to through another tantrum like he had done ever again, he was going to show that he had grown and was mature.

"Sirius didn't like the house, he was locked up like a caged animal in that place. It reminded him of his family and his childhood memories, like Privet Drive did for me. I could sell it, loan it, demolish it, hell I could redecorate and make it into a haunted house and open it to the public." said Harry, in a calm and even tone.

"I think you might be exaggerating there Harry." laughed Dumbledore.

"Maybe...but I don't see why you can tell me where to live. Especially after I saved the lives of your Order, maybe even you." said Harry, looking at the blue eyes of Dumbledore that were only twinkling ever so slightly.

"Percy, I thought you wouldn't want to talk about that." muttered Dumbledore.

"One of us would have to bring it up." said Harry, simply.

"Of course...would you like to talk about it?" asked Dumbledore, busying himself by unwrapping a lemon drop.

"I killed him, he was going to be left worse than dead anyway. I gave him more than he deserved and in the process saved a few lives, I'm not going to be upset about it, but I am hardly going to go around bragging about it." said Harry, firmly.

"Interesting perspective...Severus said it was wandless magic." replied Dumbledore.

"Wandless Cutting Charm, to the neck. He was decapitated when he fell over." said Harry, emotionless. The memory of Percy's body on the floor and his head several feet away from him flashing through his minds eye.

"Harry, I am only concerned for your well-being. You have a burden no-one should have on their shoulders." sighed Dumbledore, obvious signs of sorrow on his face.

"I'm fine, what's done is done." said Harry, standing up.

"I know, if you ever want to talk...my door is always open to you Harry." smiled Dumbledore, sympathetically. Harry nodded and walked out of the room, leaving a befuddled and pensive Dumbledore alone in his office.

* * *

><p>(End of Chapter)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>Biggest chapter so far I think!<p>

Going to hopefully make this in to a forty chapter story, so that means longer chapters. And a bit quicker progression!


	27. Lessons

Walking into the Transfiguration classroom, Harry excused his lateness as he made his way over to a desk between Neville and Seamus. Pointedly ignoring any looks from his classmates, this year they had been paired with Ravenclaws. A welcome break from the constant Slytherin pairings.

"As I was saying…everyone in this classroom is here because of an above average OWL score, however do not think that is all it takes to stay in this classroom. NEWT Transfiguration is a highly dangerous branch of magic, as well as the more difficult and complex spells you will be learning this year you will also be learning the various types of Transfiguration. So far you are all familiar with transforming animals in to inanimate objects and vice versa, this year you will be taught basic human transfiguration. Along with Conjuration and Animation, for some of you this year will be a test of your magical limitations. If that is the case, do not be disheartened. Transfiguration this advanced is a true test of anyone's magic…As this is a double period, we will begin with taking notes on the advantages and disadvantages of Human Transfiguration, everyone turn their books to page seventy two…" as Professor McGonagall finished her speech about the hardships of NEWT level Transfigurations, Harry had seen a few faces drop as McGonagall had emphasised the difficulties of the year ahead.

Harry had an inward smile to himself as he pulled out his book and parchment, as McGonagall began asking the class questions. He had read ahead slightly in his boredom at Grimmauld Place and then at the Muggle Hotel, not to mention with all the research into Animagus he had been doing.

"Mr Potter, can you give us a disadvantage of Human Transfiguration?" asked McGonagall, shaking himself out his own thoughts, Harry looked up and saw the lists on the blackboard already.

"In Human Transfiguration, if someone is fully changed into an animal then they don't retain their own mind. Instead they gain the mind and brain functions of the animal they are turned into." said Harry smoothly, everyone either turned to look at Harry, bewildered he had come up with such an answer or at McGonagall to see if he was right.

"That is correct." said McGonagall, her mouth line considerably less thin. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and started noting everything that was written on the blackboard. After the first hour of the lesson had passed, they were told to pack away their books and other equipment and with a wave of her wand McGonagall moved all the chairs and desks to the side so that the classroom was cleared and empty enough to use.

"We are going to start with one of the easier typed of partial Human Transfiguration, 'Cruequifors' will transform an opponent's leg to a horse leg, if you have enough balance then you should be able to keep upright. I do recommend you cast some cushioning charms around yourselves however just in case." said McGonagall, her voice having a very dry tone at the end. After everyone found partners, the room was soon full with people shouting the spell, Harry was with Neville who had taken the first turn out of the pair and made Harry's leg buck slightly in his first attempt.

"Cruequifors!" said Harry, clearly. The spell hit Neville and his left leg transformed into a hind leg of a black horse, Neville jumped in surprise but as he not had a horse's leg he flipped over and landed on his back. The room stopped what they were doing as the slam had created quite a noise. The class was looking at either Neville or Harry and seemingly didn't know whether to laugh or not.

"Are you alright Mr Longbottom?" asked Professor McGonagall, coming over to check on Neville.

"Fine Professor…" gasped Neville, who had remained on his back as he had been slightly winded despite the cushioning charm.

"Good, ten points to Gryffindor Mr Potter." said McGonagall, looking at Harry with pride in her eyes. Everyone slowly started attempting the spell again as Harry walked over muttered a quick 'Finite Incantatem' and helped Neville to his feet.

"You alright?" asked Harry.

"I'm alright, just give me a few seconds." said Neville, his breathing slightly strained.

At the end of the lesson, only Harry, Terry Boot and Hermione in one her last attempts had managed a full transformation. With most of the class only managing a partial transformation with various success, the most common being turning only leg from below the knee in to a horse leg. With homework being to practice Harry packed up and was about to leave the classroom before he was called back by Professor McGonagall.

"Yes Professor?" asked Harry, when everyone had left.

"I would like to talk to you about a few things. First of all, your performance in class today was the best I've seen from you in all the years you have been at Hogwarts. Human Transfiguration is a difficult subject, a successful first time spell is admirable to say the least." said McGonagall, offering Harry a shortbread biscuit which he accepted, gratefully.

"Thanks, Professor." said Harry.

"I hope that this performance will be consistent, now on to more unpleasant news. Katie Bell told me what happened in the Common Room last night. Are the allegations of Mr Weasley, Miss Granger and Miss Weasley true?" asked McGonagall, her face stern.

"Yes, they are professor." said Harry. He didn't want to tell on his friends because as far as he was concerned the matter was over, but he wanted them to know what they did was wrong and McGonagall was good at telling students off.

"I will talk to them and deal with the matter later...On to your Quidditch Captaincy, I suggest a full-team tryout. Last year, though the circumstances were unforeseeable...the team was quite inconsistent after the Weasley twins and your departure. I know Oliver Wood has a brother in second year; he wrote to me over the summer and asked about the team. He also suggested a full-team tryout after I described the Quidditch season, he told me to tell you that you can write to him for any advice." said McGonagall, her lips twitching into a rare smile.

"I will do Professor, I could use his experience." said Harry, making a mental note to write to Oliver tonight.

"Good, I'd like to discuss about your career prospects now that you have rebuked the idea of becoming an Auror. But I have a class waiting for me; can you come to my office on Wednesday evening? Seven o'clock sharp?" asked McGonagall, raising an eyebrow.

"I can Professor." said Harry, finishing his shortbread.

"Good, I'll write a note for your next class." muttered McGonagall, taking out a strip of parchment.

"I actually have a free now Professor." said Harry, adjusting his bag on to his other shoulder.

"Good, you can do your homework. Or at least read ahead for next lesson, your mother was an excellent Transfiguration student. In fact the only person better was your father. I am glad to see that you have inherited their...talents." smiled McGonagall, Harry nodded and left the room without a word.

* * *

><p>It was lunchtime, and Harry had split his free period with reading and recapping on the Sixth Year Transfiguration spells he had already actually learnt. And glancing through his Potions textbook so that Snape would have a minimum amount to torment him over. His large lunch interrupted by the arrival of two owls that had flown down and perched themselves on a bowl of apples. Untangling the letters from the owls leg, he was suddenly reminded of Hedwig. He had sent her to Hogwarts during the battle at Privet Drive. He would go see her after his next lesson, Potions. He saw both letters had the Gringotts seal on it, with one of them having Fierceclaws handwriting.<p>

**_Mr Potter_**

**_I am just writing to inform you about the progress on your request to rebuild Number 7 Godric's Hollow, a construction team has been found as have the original blueprints. However there are some matters that need your attention, mainly the interior and exterior furnishing as well as the desired wall colour and such. I have taken the liberty to provide several catalogues from reputable Wizarding and Muggle designs and wait for a reply. _**

**_The construction team have said they will be able to fully rebuild the house in its entirety but have noted you might like to make improvements. They have also provided a list of options they would be able to add on to the house and this is included also._**

**_I would also like to notify you about a prosperous investment that I have managed to secure, as you know your combined vaults have a total ten percent stake in Zonkos. With your interests lying in the Practical Joke Market as it were, I purchased a further ten percent of the company's shares making the total stake now twenty percent. I am currently in negotiations with Slug & Jiggers Apothecary, the largest Potions Ingredient and Suppliers in Wizarding Britain. And the already well-established but profitable Firebolt Corporation._**

**_As always, I am at your service._**

**_Fierceclaw_**

**_(Also, you should expect to hear from Bill Weasley soon)_**

Finishing the letter, Harry looked at the catalogues that were included with the letter. One was from a store called Pottery Barn and the other IKEA. Having no idea what he wanted, Harry opened the other letter, wondering if the letter was from Bill.

**_Harry_**

**_It's Bill, I know we haven't seen each other in ages but I wanted to check up and see how you were doing. Missed our little 'Occlumency' lessons. Also I wanted to thank you for the letter you wrote to Fierceclaw, I know you probably don't know the power a letter like that can have to goblins, but let me tell you. It's helped me out alot. Normally I can't talk about my job, but I asked Fierceclaw if I could talk to you about it and he said under the circumstances I could. After your letter I was given a promotion, and a really good one. The goblins offered me a Cursebreaking and Warding Scholarship in England on your family home in Godric's Hollow._**

**_Goblins rarely teach human employee about the intricacies of their warding techniques, so it's a real honour. Fierceclaw said if it wasn't for the letter you wrote to him I wouldn't have been offered the position. _**

**_So, thanks. Write back and let me know if you're alright. And let me know if there's anything I can for you._**

**_Bill_**

**_(Send replied via Gringotts. The goblins will forward my mail.)_**

Harry closed the letter; he was happy for Bill but couldn't believe Fierceclaw had only hired Bill because of his recommendation. He was so distracted he didn't notice who had come and sat next to him.

"That's Bills handwriting." said Ginny, looking at the letter in Harry's hand.

"Yes. It is." said Harry shortly, putting the catalogues in his bag and folding over his letters and putting them in his pocket. He turned his attention back on his lunch.

"Bill wrote a letter to you?" asked Ginny.

"Yes. I won't be keeping it in my trunk though so you won't have a chance to read it." said Harry, sharply. Taking a small strawberry yoghurt from the pile in front of him. He didn't see it but Ginny had the decency to look embarrassed.

"I'm sorry about that." said Ginny, edging over to Harry.

"Doesn't change the fact that you did it." replied Harry, looking at her in the corner of his eye.

"Is Bill alright?" asked Ginny, it was an innocent question.

"He's fine." said Harry, if he didn't answer the question she would assume the worse. And despite being mad at her, she didn't deserve to think her brother was dead.

"Why is Bill writing to you?" pressed Ginny, her voice curious.

"Bill wrote a letter to you?" asked a voice from behind him. He turned and saw it was Ron, with Hermione stood beside him.

"Yes." said Harry, simply.

"Why is he writing to you?" pushed Ron.

"Its personal." said Harry, knowing it wouldn't suffice.

"So my brother is writing to you. About something personal? He's my brother." stated Ron, as though Bill should have written to him.

"Is this about the Order thing you two were doing?" asked Hermione.

"We were never doing something for the Order, Bill was just helping me with something." said Harry, racking his mind for a solution to escape easily.

"Why is my brother, helping someone he's only met like three times? said Ron, voicing his thoughts.

"We're actually quite good friends, better friends than you three have been lately might I add." said Harry, his voice calm.

"Since when has Bill been your friend?" asked Ginny, now sitting next to Harry.

"Since he started helping me at Headquarters." muttered Harry, not wanting anyone to overhear him.

"But what were you actually doing with Bill at Headquarters?" asked Hermione, sitting on the other side of Harry.

"I don't want to say." said Harry.

"Fine, be like that..." huffed Hermione.

"If my brother should be writing to anyone, it should be me!" said Ron, indignantly.

"Whatever Ron, I need to go." said Harry, standing up to leave; he wanted to write his letters before Potions.

"You had a different wand in Transfiguration, and you got the spell on your first time." stated Hermione, as Harry started to walk away.

"And?" asked Harry, turning to face her.

"You aren't supposed to have a second wand, unless you have special permission from the Ministry." said Hermione, as though she were reciting a law.

"Death Eaters don't let you keep your wand when torturing you, they find it much more sporting to curse you when you're defenceless." said Harry, darkly.

"Then, how did you kill Percy?" asked Ron, in a low voice. Harry looked at Ron, there was no hint of anger in is voice, merely curiosity.

"Accidental magic I guess." said Harry, not wanting to reveal his wandless abilities.

"But, accidental magic is supposed to stop around the time you come to Hogwarts." countered Ginny, sounding confused.

"Except under extreme circumstances, Voldemort was tormenting me about how he was going to enjoy killing all of you. Percy showed no regrets and Voldemort was going to force him to break the Fidelus Charm, it would have the same effect as a Dementor sucking out his soul." said Harry, monotonously.

"We know, mum and dad explained it to us." said Ginny, softly.

"Look, I didn't want to do it but it was the only way to save your lives, your mum and dads lives, maybe even the entire Order." said Harry, his animosity to the three dropping.

"I don't blame you for what you did to Percy, it's just you used to tell us everything and now you're always so closed up." replied Ron.

"Something's aren't for sharing." said Harry, his mind running through everything that had happened over the summer.

"But you can tell us anything." said Hermione, earnestly.

"No, I can't." replied Harry, turning and walked away from the stunned trio without another word.

* * *

><p>The owlery was a place Harry hadn't visited often in his time at Hogwarts, and for a few reasons. Mainly the smell and the incessant hooting, the moment he walked in Hedwig had swooped down and hooted joyfully at the sight of him. The hoot however deceived the anger in her amber eyes.<p>

"Sorry girl, it's been a busy summer. I hope you've not been too bored." said Harry, taking a strip of parchment to write a quick note to Bill. The little nip on his finger suggested otherwise, but Hedwig hopped on to his shoulder nevertheless.

"I'll get you some treats first Hogsmeade trip of the year." smiled Harry, ruffling her feathers on her head.

**_Bill_**

**_Sorry I haven't been in touch, I missed out 'lessons' as well. Congratulations on your job, glad I could help (even if I didn't mean it.) I'm doing alright, a few scars but I came out with everything I went in with and everything works like it used to so it could've been worse. _**

**_I actually have a favour to ask, we studied a bit of Ancient Runes at Headquarters and I've asked McGonagall if I could do it a NEWT Level. She said I could if I passed the OWL with an 'E' just wondered if you had your old textbooks...or anything that could help me out._**

**_Harry_**

"Hedwig, I want you to take this to Gringotts. You don't have to wait for a reply." said Harry, tickling the owls chest. After a loving nip on the hand, Hedwig took off. Not having time to watch her fly off in to the distance, Harry made his way to Potions.

He arrived in the corridor outside Potions seconds before Snape opened the door, with his classic contemptuous glare on his face. His black eyes resting upon Harry, his expression hardened as he snapped at them to enter the room. The dungeon seemed more spacious than normal, with only ten desks and cauldrons dotted around. It was only then Harry noticed how few of them there were. With only him, Neville, Ron, Hermione from Gryffindor, and Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass from Slytherin, with Terry Boot the lone Ravenclaw and Susan Bones the lone Hufflepuff.

"As I am sure most of you are wondering why you are here, after all you were told it took an 'Outstanding' at OWL level in order to become an NEWT. Only three of you in this room managed to get that score, and so I have been forced to accept those who achieved an 'Exceeds Expectations' as well. However, just because you are in this classroom does not ensure a permanent place. Headmaster Dumbledore and I came to an arrangement that if any homework or in class performance falls below an Acceptable Grade, then you will be expelled from this class for good. NEWT Level Potions will contain highly dangerous and highly valuable potions, brewing these will take tremendous amounts of concentration and competency, every lesson will test your Potion-Making abilities. Assignments and essays will be regular and highly relevant to your lessons, so it would bode well for you to take this seriously." said Snape, softly and almost whispering in some parts. Everyone in the classroom sat up in their seats as though to pay more attention.

"Mr Weasley!" snapped Snape, Ron jumped in his seat looking to see if he had done anything that would anger Snape.

"What are the three characteristics of Amortentia?" asked Snape, glaring at Ron who swallowed loudly and looked up as though the answer was on the ceiling. Hermione and Terry Boot had their hands raised, but Snape pointedly ignored them.

"I...I don't know Professor Snape." muttered Ron, after a few seconds.

"Of course you don't, apparently you had better things to do over the summer than read ahead and study for a subject you barely managed to qualify for." sneered Snape, much to Slytherin students pleasure.

"Mr Malfoy, would you care to tell Mr Weasley what he should already know." muttered Snape, sitting on his chair and opening a draw in his desk.

"Amortentia can be recognised from the mother-of-pearl sheen and spiralling steam. It is apparently supposed to emit several aromas to whomever smells it, deemed on what they think of as likeable." said Malfoy, in a bored tone.

"Correct, five points to Slytherin. Why are you not writing that down?" asked Snape to the class, standing up with a vial in his hand. The class began writing what Malfoy had said down quickly as Snape tapped the blackboard and the instructions appeared.

"Amortentia is commonly known as the most powerful love potion in the world, I hold distaste for the term 'love potion' as no potion can recreate the balance of bodily chemicals and brain activity that people misconstrue as 'love'...Amortentia creates infatuation and obsessive natures on the drinker instantaneously and has to be applied at regular intervals to uphold the effects. The use of this potion is highly illegal and will earn the culprit a long stay in a Ministry holding cell. Turn to page seventeen in your books, and take notes up to page nineteen. After that, you may begin to make the Potion." said Snape, placing the vial on his desk.

Harry finished his notes and was one of the first to retrieve the necessary Potions ingredients and start on his Potion. Triple checking absolutely everything, he knew Amortentia was a NEWT Level Potion, but it was one of the more difficult ones. Grinding the wormwood and measuring the Pomegranate juice carefully he mixed it to make the paste he needed and took what would be one of few chances he would have when mixing this Potion to look around the room. Malfoy seemed to be on the same stage as him, Neville was shredding Silverweed after counting his ingredients for what was probably the fifth time and Ron was looking at the blackboard with more concentration on his face than Harry had seen before. He refocused and concentrated on his Potion, phasing everything out so he wouldn't make any mistakes...

* * *

><p>"Finish whatever step of the Potion you are on." said Snape, standing up. He had patrolled the class a few times, and had surprisingly found little fault with anyone's Potion. Harry noticed Snape walked past his without pausing, he might have given his concoction as glance but Harry had been engrossed in his Potion and ignored anything beyond his desk.<p>

After a few minutes everyone had finished what they were doing and Snape came around to inspect their Potions.

"Excellent, Mr Malfoy...Nott, you will need to add knotgrass towards the end to counteract the extra Lacewing's you added earlier..." Snape muttered a quiet 'well done' to Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass for their attempts before turning on Terry Boot and nodding silently. In fact he didn't say a word until reaching Ron's potion.

"Mr Weasley, what stage of the Potion are you at?" asked Snape, staring at Ron's cauldron.

"I just finished adding the Lacewing's." said Ron, looking at his Potion to see if he had done something wrong. Harry took a chance to look and saw it was correct, but he had done that part of the Potion over twenty five minutes ago.

"I thought so...you will stay after class to catch up on your classmates, you work at the same pace as a flobberworm." muttered Snape, moving on and leaving a red-faced Ron behind him. Snape spent a few seconds looking at Neville's cauldron before muttering an 'Acceptable' much to Neville's relief and a curt nod and Hermione's before walking past Harry's altogether and walking to the front of the classroom.

"I want at least thirty inches on the love potions, concentrating on the differences between strength, complexity of brewing and history on them. For the next lesson. Mr Potter can you stay behind, everyone else can go...Weasley wait outside until we're done." said Snape, sharply. Everyone rushed to pack up but not before looking at Harry. After Ron had walked out of the door Snape closed it and drew his wand, Harry flicked his wrist and had his wand in his hand a moment later.

"Privacy Charm, I don't want your friend to overhear this conversation." muttered Snape, brandishing his wand at the door. Harry relaxed slightly but kept his wand in his hand.

"I'm not going to curse you, Potter." spat Snape, turning to face Harry but avoided his stare.

"Can you blame my doubts?" countered Harry, looking at Snape who visibly sagged on his words.

"No, I can't...Potter, but what I did was necessary, however I am sorry." said Snape, whose voice went very strange at the end of the sentence. Harry froze, Snape had apologised to him...willingly apologised to his face.

"If I had not then I would have been placed alongside you and tortured at your side." added Snape, looking at the ground.

"I know." said Harry simply, Snape had to curse him to maintain his cover. And a few extra Cruciatus Curses were worth more than his life, however much he disliked the Potions Master before him, he had a slight of respect for what he was doing.

Being an Occlumens helped detect when people were lying, however a person who was good at Occlumency could lie smoothly, and Bill had said Snape was one of the best Occlumens. Harry didn't know if Snape was lying or not, his brain was screaming that he was. But given the hatred Snape had of him and his father, Harry knew that Snape apologising to him was probably the last thing he ever wanted to do.

"Looking back, Azkaban was a haze of pain and misery. But I do remember every curse and every torturer. Bill is quite good at teaching Occlumency after all..." smiled Harry, seeing his remark infuriate Snape slightly.

"Professor, you did what you had to do for self-preservation and I'm going to be doing the same thing when this war reaches me again." said Harry, putting his wand back in his holster.

"I see you are taking your studies and responsibilities more seriously, it might explain your potion being evenly matched with Mr Malfoy's. A near perfect brew so far, I expect this standard to be consistent." said Snape, sharply. Harry nodded and took it as his cue to leave, opening the door to see Ron skulking around outside the door. Harry walked past him and gave him a quick look of encouragement before leaving. Deciding he would start on his Potions essay right away so he wouldn't have to worry about it later, and set off to the library.

* * *

><p>(Scene Break)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>"Lucius, tell me you have good news." hissed Voldemort, it was a cold evening. Made even colder by being in the middle of the North Sea, the crashing waves a constant reminder of the bleak surroundings. For a Headquarters, a more secure place could not be found. As far as comfort went however, well... the Ministry obviously had little regard for rule-breakers.<p>

"The reputation I have acquired as a follower to you, My Lord has made some fall out of favour...However, others fear the wrath I can bring above their heads and as such I am extending our presence in the Ministry." said Lucius Malfoy, still knelt on the ground.

"Good, after the disappointment at the Department of Mysteries and Little Whinging, your reputation within my circle also hands in the balance." spat Voldemort, making the man cower and wince at the harsh tones.

"My Lord, I will not fail you again. I swear it!" breathed Malfoy, slight terror evident in his voice.

"For your sake Lucius, I should think so..." whispered Voldemort, menacingly.

"My Lord, Bellatrix has asked if she can talk to you." muttered Pettigrew, who was acting as a go-between and messenger boy for his actions.

"Bring her in." said Voldemort, reclining in the seat. Lucius slinked away carefully, as though a sharp movement would cause anger.

"My Lord." mumbled Bellatrix, kneeling down.

"Rise Bella, what is it you wanted to speak of?" asked Voldemort, curiously.

"My Lord, the lack of attacks recently has unsettled some of the lower ranks." said Bellatrix, hardly daring to breath.

"Is that so...and what are your thoughts Bella?" pushed Voldemort, staring at one of his most loyal followers.

"Your word is law, my Lord." replied Bellatrix, kneeling down again.

"Such loyalty...it will be rewarded. Take those who are unsettled, and organise an attack in Diagon Alley." said Voldemort. Bellatrix nodded and walked away.

"And Bella, when I say organise I mean it. You are to instruct only, and not take part in the attack..." added Voldemort.

"But...My Lord, they could be captured in the process." exclaimed Bellatrix.

"If they listen to you and abide by your planning, I trust they shall do fine. Anyone foolish enough not to listen and get caught is not worthy of being a Death Eater." said Voldemort, calmly. Bellatrix only nodded and turned, making a vow to herself to kill any straggler so they would not ruin her name within the Inner Circle.

* * *

><p>It was the next day, Harry had finished his Potions essay in the library after three hours of notes and drafting a rough copy. He was quite proud of his work and it had left the evening free to read up a bit on the Human Transfiguration part of his Transfiguration textbook as well as glance over the books he had on the subject. It had gotten so loud however he had left the common room and gone to bed early, woken up early and had a lot of time to have breakfast. Something he was glad for as he had just finished his first Care of Magical Creatures class with Hagrid, having chased Salamanders and spent the morning sketching them and writing about their mundane diet. He concluded Salamanders were actually quite boring, apart from the occasional spurt of fire he had to avoid...<p>

To make it worse, Hagrid had said that they were going to be studying the creatures for the next month. Walking on to the third-floor and to the Charms Corridor, he hoped this double period of Charms would be more interesting.

"Charms is often overlooked as a subject, most spells you have learnt in this classroom so far have been every day, useful and quirky spells. This year, I am going to be teaching you how to use these spells in a practical manner, not to mention more advanced Charms a few of you may find challenging. To start with..." Flitwick began lecturing them about half a dozen spells they had learned last year in class. It was like he was on Autopilot, zoning out and taking notes automatically.

"Mr Potter, can you join me up at the front?" asked Flitwick, Harry shook out of his daze and walked up.

"I want you deflect the spells we have just discussed, bearing in mind they are going to be used in unconventional ways. And if you can, try to fire some back." smiled Flitwick, Harry nodded and immediately began thinking of ways to catch his Charms Professor out, he was almost caught off guard by the quick draw of his Professor as a Disarming Charm, Confundus Charm and Banshing Charm were sent his way. Instinctively he stepped aside and drawing his own wand sent a Silencing Charm and a Tickling Charm, it was his Professor and a friendly duel after all. The Silencing Charm was sent right back at him as Flitwick jumped over his Tickling Charm and sent another Disarming Charm. The Silencing Charm hit him and not having time to cancel it he used a wordless 'Protego' to the shock of his classmates and causing slight surprise on Flitwick's face. Taking advantage of the shock he wordlessly cancelled the Silencing Charm.

"Aguamenti!" shouted Harry, following up with a 'Glacius' right after. The water drenched the floor and turned to ice, making Flitwick slip over but not before sending Banishing Charms at Harry, one of which hit him and sent him staggering back slightly. Flitwick had already dispelled the ice on the floor and sent a Disarming Charm at him.

"Protego, Expecto Patronum, Expelliarmus, Expelliarmus, Accio." muttered Harry, in quick succession. The Disarming Charm his his shield and bounced of harmlessly, his Patronus erupting out of his wand and was painfully bright and as large as the last time. It charged out of his wand and towards Flitwick who was taken aback and in the bright silver chest saw the Disarming Charms too late, the first one knocking his wand out of his hand and the second flipping him over and on to the floor. Flitwick looked up and saw his wand in Harry's hand, and a silver stag Patronus meandering around the classroom. Pulling himself together, Flitwick got to his feet.

"Well done Mr Potter, five points to Gryffindor for defeating me and another five points for the marvellous method of doing so. Using your Patronus to hide oncoming spells is very clever." smiled Flitwick, Harry nodded and handed his Charms Professor his wand.

"Thank you, an additional five points for the non-verbal Shield Charm." added Flitwick, Harry returned to his seat and after an embarrassing fifteen minute recap on the short duel was paired with Hermione and to cast Sticking Charms on one another and counter them with non-verbal Shield Charms.

"How are you doing the non-verbal shield charm, I practiced all yesterday evening." said Hermione, after few minutes of nothing being said except for the incantation to the Sticking Charm.

"You mean you didn't do Snape's essay?" asked Harry.

"It's not due till Thursday, and don't change the subject. Finite Incantatem." said Hermione, after failing to protect herself again.

"I know, just not like you to skip homework." smiled Harry, using the Shield Charm wordlessly for the seventh consecutive time.

"We had a Runes Assignment, I thought that there would be enough time to practice non-verbal spells and do Snape's homework but I lost track of time." replied Hermione, stepping aside from Harry's spell, sick of being hit by the spell.

"Cheater." muttered Harry, sending another one at her. Supressing a snort of laughter as she was hit by the spell again.

"Finite Incantatem." said Hermione, sounding annoyed.

"You know you can just use 'Finite'" said Harry, twirling his wand. Hermione took the opportunity and tried to his Harry with it who caught off guard slightly put more focus and energy into the spell. The normally transparent shield glimmered a pale blue and sent the spell careering to the left and hit an unsuspecting Lavender Brown who promptly fell over which elicited a few laughs from around the room.

"You see, how can you manage a fully functional Shield Charm and I can't even get a glimmer." sighed Hermione, after Lavender was unstuck and scowled at Harry.

"I just do, can't really explain it." said Harry, though he knew the reason. Dumbledore had told him he would be able to perform advanced magic and learn at a faster rate. He had expected it to be a gradual process but Hermione, who was usually the first person to get everything right (and most of the time it was first time) was struggling with a spell Harry had been able to do wandlessly for nearly two months.

"It's just what you do I guess." relented Hermione.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, looking at Hermione warily as he deflected the spell again.

"Think about it, the Philosophers Stone, the Basilisk, the hundred Dementors in third year, the Triwizard Tournamuent...sometimes you just do things other people wouldn't be able to do. I noticed it in Transfiguraton yesterday, getting the spell right on your first attempt. You've always been...different. Like more powerful and stuff, looks like your taking schoolwork and stuff seriously. Is that what you were doing at Grimmauld Place?" asked Hermione, looking at Harry.

"It's why I spent all the time in my room, yes." lied Harry, smoothly. It was slightly true, he had read some of the sixth year material but mostly had looked at more useful and duel worthy spells. After all, he was hardly going to kill Voldemort with a Sticking Charm. They switched spells and attempted to block Silencing Charm for the rest of the lesson, and just as the lesson was about to end...

"Where did you get your new wand, it's different than any wand I've ever seen." said Hermione, looking at Harry's wand.

"Secret." winked Harry, as the bell rang indicating it was lunch time, the lesson ended. Flitwick shouted to practice non-verbal shield charms for the homework as very few people had managed to make it work.

Harry walked out of the classroom and in the direction of the Defence Against The Dark Arts classroom which wasn't too far away, he wanted to talk to Remus before the class, which was straight after lunch. He saw a stream of young boys and girls coming from a door and conversations of 'How cool Professor Lupin was' and walked over to the door. Aware of the stares he was getting from the young boys and girls slowly coming out of the room still, Harry walked in.

"Professor Lupin." called Harry, it was weird calling Remus that. This was the same person he had drunk Mead with last week, and now he was his teacher again.

"Mr Potter..." said Remus, without turning round.

"Werewolf." grumbled Harry, as the last of the children left.

"What's up?" asked Remus, turning round to face Harry.

"Nothing, just wanted to see how everything was going. Class likes you." said Harry.

"Third-years are easy to impress, show them a scary but quite harmless creature or a really fancy looking spell and you have them hooked." laughed Remus, going behind his desk and sitting down.

"That's what you did to us." said Harry, looking at Remus with fake disappointment on his face.

"Worked, didn't it." stated Remus, looking at Harry.

"I guess." grumbled Harry, making Remus laugh again.

"Your class is next, right? Big class list. Dumbledore said I could thank you for that." said Remus, taking out a sheet of parchment and passing it to Harry who looked over and saw it was a watered down version of the DA with Slytherin's mixed in.

"A few people have asked if I was going to start it up again, I said no." said Harry, passing the list.

"Well, don't tell anyone but Dumbledore has pushed to restart the Duelling Club. Convinced Flitwick and myself to do it, tried to get Snape but well...you know Snape." said Remus. Harry only nodded at the statement.

"McGonagall might be helping out, and even Dumbledore said he would come in from time to time." added Remus.

"How often?" asked Harry.

"A few times a week, Dumbledore is going to announce it on Friday after the evening feast. Open to third years and up." replied Remus.

"Might come down and take a look." said Harry, his stomach rumbling.

"I was kind of counting on it, me and Flitwick think a few demonstration duels would be good." said Remus, looking at Harry who flashed back to his duel with Flitwick in Charms.

"I have a feeling Flitwick will want a rematch. I just beat him in a friendly duel in Charms." muttered Harry.

"Impressive, I'm starving want to walk down to the Great Hall?" asked Remus, Harry nodded and walked out of the classroom with Remus behind him, who locked the door as he closed it.

"Paranoid much?" joked Harry.

"Just a precaution." muttered Remus. They talked about the upcoming lesson but Remus was keeping things quite secretive, annoyingly Harry gave in as they walked in to the Great Hall.

"See you after lunch." muttered Remus, walking up to the staff table. Harry nodded and walked over to Neville who was reading 'Confrontational Curses and Counters' the Defence Against The Dark Arts textbook.

"Hi, Neville. Reading up for Defence?" asked Harry, picking out a few bagels from the basket nearby.

"This book is so much better than last years." said Neville, not really answering Harry's question.

"I flicked through it, seems more practical." replied Harry. Harry ate in silence as Neville continued to read, he was interrupted a few minutes later by four owls bringing a rather large package down.

"What's that?" asked Neville, putting his book down. The large package had caused quite a stir around the hall, Harry however knew exactly what it was.

"My new broom." smiled Harry, without another word he picked up the package and tore out of the hall with it and on to the grounds. Taking off his robe and tie, he put them on a bench before tearing the wrapping paper off to reveal the BlazingThunder. He'd forgotten how it had looked, a dark chocolate like brown, thin and smooth to touch but a sense of stability. The white stripe that went down the left hand side had embossed in italics underneath it. Not wanting to wait, he put his leg over and bracing himself kicked off.

The acceleration was astounding, he was slightly bigger and heavier thanks to his Nutrient Potion from the goblins but it felt faster than his Firebolt, climbing up into the fine September sky he turned sharply and pressed himself against the body of the broom. The wind whistled as he flew down at a terrific speed, pulling up and levelling out a few feet from the ground. Blissfully unaware of the small crowd that had seen the daring move and darted back up in to the air and around the castle, meandering around the many towers of Hogwarts. He couldn't believe how much he missed flying, the rush of adrenaline at the speed. It felt sharper than he could remember his Firebolt and was ever so slightly comfier. He slowed down his pace as he almost leisurely turned and performed a Sloth Grip Roll, after another minute he knew he needed to land now to get it up to his dormitory and back down in time for Defence Against The Dark Arts.

Eyeing where he had left his robe and tie he groaned as he saw at least two dozen witches and wizards, slowing down an idea formed in his head. Flying over to the bench he stopped in the air, steadying himself he drew his wand a quickly summoned his robe and tie, ignoring the assembled students he flew off so fast he didn't hear the disappointed groans.

Flying all the way up to Gryffindor tower, he wondered if anyone had ever flown up to a House Tower to gain access. It was one way to get into another House Dormitory and Common Room, except for Slytherin that is. Taking care to find the Sixth Year boy dormitory, he spotted it and saw nobody inside. Taking care he opened the window and slowly took one leg off his broom and stood on the small engraved ledge. Balancing himself, he got himself stable enough and a tight grip and crouched in the window frame and jumped down. Smiling to himself he put his broom in his trunk, he was going to put an advanced Protection Charm he had found in his 'Complex Charms' book, it would only open to the casters magical signature which in this case would be Harry.

Sweeping his robe he made his way down to the third floor corridor and saw only Hufflepuff's and the odd Ravenclaw outside.

"Doors locked." said Ernie Macmillan, walking over to Harry with an air of importance.

"I know, Re...Professor Lupin locked it before lunch." replied Harry.

"Talked to Professor Lupin already? Did you tell him about the DA?" asked Justin-Finch-Fletchley.

"He knows about it, and no...I'm not starting it up again." said Harry, looking at Justin.

"Why not? Last year was great, probably only got my OWL because of that." said Ernie, staring at Harry as though he was mad.

"Nothing individual study wouldn't have done." countered Harry, nodding to Seamus and Dean who were walking over.

"Don't be daft." snorted Justin, joining Ernie and looking at Harry incredulously.

"No point in doing it anyway, now we have a proper teacher." said Zacharias Smith, from behind Justin and Ernie.

"Exactly." said Harry, though he was annoyed by the choice of words from Zacharias.

"What was with you and Snape yesterday, Potter?" asked Terry Boot, walking over with Michael Corner.

"We've always had our differences." said Harry, nodding at Michael who returned with a curt nod of his own.

"Yesterday though, he just pointedly ignored you all lesson. What did he want with you after class?" pressed Terry.

"Not much, just stuff." said Harry, trying to think of a good lie. He was saved from doing so as Remus walked over.

"Afternoon everybody, sorry to keep you all waiting outside." muttered Remus, drawing his wand and tapping the handle, a distinct clicking noise was heard and Remus opened the door and went in with the class not far behind him. After another two minutes, everyone had arrived and Remus closed the door and started talking.

"No point in introductions seeing as I taught everyone in this room in third year, you are all in this room because you worked and earned it. Last year...it wasn't ideal for an OWL year, however you all made the best out of a bad situation and managed to secure an Exceeds Expectations on your OWL. Many of you will now be familiar with non-verbal and wordless spells, it is something we will be learning along with more advanced offensive and defensive spells, curses and counter-curses, powerful jinxes and hexes and duelling techniques and styles. It is going to be a busy year, but I know everyone here can do it...To begin we shall start with Shield Charms, work our way up from the basic Protego. So wands away and move your desks to one side." said Remus, whispered conversations started as everyone was quick to put their things away.

"Alright, settle down...I want to see you one by one perform a shield charm with your wand and then a non-verbal attempt. Starting with...Hannah Abbot!" called Remus, going in alphabetical order, Hannah managed a decent shield with her wand but didn't manage a wordless one. And so Remus called out the names one by one, after the entire class was tested everyone had managed a steady 'Protego' but only Harry and Malfoy had been able to cast an adequate wordless, with Harry's being similar to his worded one and Malfoys being quite faint. A few people had managed to raise a shield but not sustain it, most surprisingly perhaps Neville.

"Good attempts from everyone, I didn't expect any of you to be able to raise a shield at all so congratulations to those that did and everyone managed a good 'Protego' out loud so that's good also. Now...there is a more advanced shield charm which is pronounced 'Scutomi' it is more resistant to offensive magic so it can withstand more spells although this depends the caster. But you can't move when you cast it otherwise the shield breaks. Now, everyone try this one aloud only, starting with you again Hannah..." Remus went through the class again, over half of the class were able to hold the shield. It appeared to be a more solid version of the 'Protego' to Harry, with his having a light blue sheen. He had read about the spell but hadn't attempted it so far, he noticed his was more defined and solid like than any other.

"Good start, now those who feel confident in their 'Scutomi Shield' form a line, I will cast a few spells to see how well the hold." said Remus, a line formed slowly and one by one everyone in the line was tested. Hermione was first and deflected three spells before being broken on the fourth and she was disarmed, with Ron behind her and getting the exact same result. Each time someone stepped up they provided a similar outcome, with Zachrias and Terry Boot managing to deflect five before being stunned and disarmed. Then Blaise Zabini set a benchmark of lasting six which was matched by Nott and promptly smashed by Malfoy who lasted eight. Then it was Harry's turn.

"Scutomi!" said Harry, with confidence. It felt stronger than last time as it appeared with a sky blue cover. He heard Remus shout two Disarming Charms that bounced off harmlessly, followed by a Binding Hex and Tripping Jinx that met the same fate. Then Remus moved onto a Stunning Spell. Harry braced slightly as he actually felt the impact, it was followed by two Disarming Charms and another Stunner. Feeling it waver ever so slightly, Harry refocused and noticed that seemed to glow brightly as he concentrated, eventually Remus broke it on the thirteenth spell but Harry stepped aside in time for the spell to rush past him.

"Thirteen spells, well done Harry." smiled Remus, who returned one back nervously. The rest of the lesson was spent going through the positives and negatives of both shields and noting them down.

"Homework is to research and write about five non-lethal curses and the counters to them, write down the purpose of the spell and include the incantation. For Friday's lesson!" shouted Remus, as class ended. Harry stayed until everyone had left so he could talk to Remus.

"That was some shield." said Remus, looking at Harry.

"Thanks, I just kind of focused halfway because it weakened a bit and it started up again." replied Harry, flicking his wand and flaring the shield in to life.

"Think you could do it wordlessly?" asked Remus, looking at the glowing shield.

"I can try." said Harry, dropping the shield and concentrating. The shield appeared but only had a tinge of blue in it this time, Remus shot a Stunning Charm which it deflected but after another broke.

"That's impressive Harry, seriously...Most Seventh Years can't do that." said Remus, looking at Harry who blushed slightly at the praise.

"You know Flitwick had us doing non-verbal Shield Charms in Charms." said Harry.

"I know, lessons are going to crossover slightly. It is a Charm but it can be used for Defending yourself against Dark Arts." explained Remus, Harry nodded and went over the Scutomi Shield in his head again.

"Do you not have a lesson now?" pressed Remus.

"Free Period. You?" countered Harry, quickly.

"Fourth Years. What lessons do you have tomorrow?" asked Remus.

"Nothing till after lunch actually. I'd have Ancient Runes but I need to take the OWL for it yet so I'll use the time to study for it and finish my homework." replied Harry, casting the shield wordlessly again, it looked a bit brighter this time.

"Glad to see your taking things seriously but don't over exert yourself." said Remus, warningly.

"I won't, think I'll go get started on your homework." replied Harry, flicking his wand back into his holster.

"Alright, if I don't see you before Friday, I'll see you in class." called Remus, waving his wand to rearrange the desks.

"See you later!" said Harry, closing the door behind him.

"Oh...Hi, Harry." it was Romilda Vane, and a few of her giggling friends were behind her.

"Hi Romilda, ladies." smiled Harry, making them giggle even more.

"Were you in there with Professor Lupin?" asked Romilda, staring at Harry.

"Yes, he's a friend of mine." replied Harry.

"Friends with a werewolf, sounds dangerous..." smiled Romilda.

"I don't think of him as a werewolf." said Harry, a tinge of anger in his voice.

"Sorry...What are you doing tonight?" asked Romilda, changing the subject.

"Well I'm going to do a bit of homework now so I'll be free tonight to think of some exercises for the Quidditch tryouts." said Harry, remembering he needed to write to Oliver about the Quidditch Team.

"I heard you were flying at lunch, I wish I'd seen it." muttered Romilda, gazing up at Harry.

"All of you can come watch the Quidditch tryouts on Sunday, if you want." offered Harry.

"We'll be there; maybe you could show me how to fly afterwards. I didn't pay attention in our Flying lessons in First Year." smiled Romilda, twirling her hair in her fingers.

"I don't think you could use my broom, maybe one of better, old school brooms." said Harry.

"Sounds great, after all older broomsticks are best." winked Romilda, just as her class was called in by Lupin.

"Bye Harry." giggled Romilda, promptly setting off her friends as they walked in to the classroom.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day Harry spent it in the library to do his Defence Against The Dark Arts homework, occasionally a smart comeback to Romilda's comment would come to the forefront of his mind and he cursed himself for not thinking of it on the spot. After writing a quick note to Wood asking for help and using a school owl to send it because Hedwig wasn't back yet. Harry took his Nutrient Potion and after another large meal spent the evening in a disused classroom near the Gryffindor Common Room practicing the 'Scutomi Shield' wordlessly. Along with the curses he had chosen for his Defence homework. Only returning to the common room just before curfew much to the curiosity of Romilda, not to mention a few other House members. Avoiding all questions Harry excused himself and went to bed, he fell asleep whilst doing his Occlumency exercises, something he had taken to doing at any period of time he had free longer than ten minutes. Life was back to being busy for Harry Potter, and he wouldn't have it any other way.<p>

* * *

><p>(End of Chapter)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>AN - Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, next one will be a breakdown of the rest of the week. I actually have everything I want to include in the chapter written down on paper, all I need to do is type everything up.

Kasabian album comes out on Monday, for those who have never heard of them I highly recommend them. They are about to release their fourth album, and are probably my favourite band apart except for maybe the Foo Fighters.

As always reviews are lovely, have a nice day.

AbolishedPenguinWriter.


	28. A Flurry of Activity

I own nothing you recognise...

* * *

><p>In the three-day period Harry had been at Hogwarts, Harry hadn't once found himself in a quiet, private place where he couldn't be interrupted. Having more of a social life outside of classes felt...weird, normally he spent his entire time with Ron and Hermione. But after the fallout between them, he had been hanging around more with people he hadn't really ever spent time with. Seamus and Dean were always up for a laugh and talking to girls, with Neville still slightly shy and more than happy to spend his time doing homework and talking between themselves. But after the last week or so of summer, Harry missed having the odd couple of hours of peace and quiet to himself.<p>

This was the reason he was in the Prefects Bathroom, it was secluded and private. Having gone to the Library to finish off all the homework he had, he had dropped his bag off in his dormitory and after making sure the Locking Spell was still on his trunk, headed to the Prefects Bathroom. It was exactly as he remembered it, the enormous swimming pool sized bath and the row of neat pristine toilet stalls. Clean and with an air of unnecessary extravagance, at least these were the conclusions he had reached after observing the bathroom in its entirety after an hour. The chiselled marble decor, polished stone floors and animate statues that surrounded the place gave Harry the same feeling he had when he first stepped foot in the muggle hotel.

After toying with the taps for several minutes, the bath had been filled with several types of foams and bubbles with hot water cascading and filling the bath quickly. It had remained at a pleasant temperature and the fruity scent that filled the air had also lingered, after swimming around for a few minutes he settled on a slightly raised part of the pool were he could sit, rest his head and close his eyes. He was in a state of total relaxation, having the morning off had not stopped him from working after waking and having an early morning run and light workout, studying the Ancient Runes material he had, writing to Oliver Wood about the Quidditch Trials and lessons in the afternoon. It was a welcome break from all the work he had done today, sighing aloud and reluctantly he opened his eyes to look at the ornate in the corner. He still had just over an hour until he was due to meet McGongall.

Word had got out of his friendly duel with Professor Flitwick, as if he didn't need another reason for people to pay attention to him. Quite a few people had come up and asked him about it, all of which he had politely declined. Apparently every class Flitwick had that day had asked the Charms Professor about it as well. Stretching out Harry closed his eyes again and sunk a bit further in to the water and cleared his mind, it was getting quicker and quicker to do and left Harry feeling a lot calmer as he thought about the wind tearing around. The feeling of air whipping around him, made even stronger by the recent memory of trying out his BlazingThunder.

The wind became louder slightly and he heard the noise of the wind beating against trees, he was sprinting through a forest. His heart was pounding as he sniffed the air and darted right, hurtling around a tree and weaving in and out of what seemed like a maze of trees. He felt so strong and powerful as he pounded the damp ground, scattering leaves in his wake. At the same time though he felt agile and nimble, he was lower to the ground and everything seemed to make a noise. The smell of dirt and fresh rain filled his nostrils and his eyesight seemed sharper than normal. Reaching a small clearing, a still pond was in the middle. Approaching it slowly, he saw his reflection in the lake...

"Oh!" gasped a voice. Harry's eyes darted open and narrowed, letting out a small, primal growl he had never made before. He was about to summon his wand when he remembered where he was. His heart was beating a bit faster than normal as he looked around and saw three, towel clad girls in the bathroom.

"Sorry...must have dozed off." said Harry, passing off the noise he had made.

"Y...You're Harry Potter." said one of the girls.

"Yes, I am." said Harry, suddenly very aware he was naked. With three girls in the bathroom, he recognised one of the girls from Gryffindor Common Room and it clicked they were probably the fifth year prefects.

"I'm Emily, Emily Green. Fifth year Gryffindor Prefect." said the girl in the middle.

"I know, I've seen you in the Gryffindor Common Room." said Harry, his comment eliciting a few giggles.

"This is Sarah, and this is Jess. They're the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Prefects for fifth-year." said Emily, after a few seconds.

"Nice to meet you." smiled Harry, slowly slinking further in to the water. The girls waved shyly back at him.

"Do you mind if we join you?" asked Emily, walking further in to the bathroom. Ignoring the slight panic and wrestling against a stutter Harry somehow managed to keep his expression the same.

"Actually, I've got an appointment with McGonagall. Maybe some other time." grinned Harry, reaching over for a towel and taking care to cover himself as he climbed out.

"That's a nasty scar." said Sarah, or Jess, Harry couldn't really remember. She was referring to the deep one across his chest he had sustained from Lucius Malfoy at Privet Drive, the others from Azkaban had faded and weren't that visible from across a room.

"I know." replied Harry, shortly. Drying off quickly and taking care to hide his blade that was in the neat pile of clothes he had on the side, he dressed himself as quickly as he could as the girls slipped in to the bath.

"You could come back after your thing with McGonagall." said Emily, as Harry dressed and fastened his wand holster to his wrist.

"Perhaps...enjoy your bath girls." winked Harry, rubbing his thick stubble and heading for the door.

"See you Harry." said Emily in a sing-song voice, as Harry closed the door behind him.

"I deserve a medal for that." muttered Harry, looking up and down the corridor.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

'What the hell was that in the reflection!' thought Harry, as he slowly walked to McGonagall's office. After being woken up by Emily and her friends from...whatever it was. He had seen he had been out for forty minutes, maybe he had fallen asleep...

It matched what a few of the books had said about finding his Animagus form, but previously he had felt more of a flying sensation. Then he had been a land based creature, with the running in the forest, his senses all heightened, the sense of speed and strength... and that reflection! His instinct went to werewolf but his Care of Magical Creatures knowledge reminded him that the shape of the snout and pupils were different from a werewolf. He was a wolf of some kind...obviously. Both delighted and slightly disappointed. He had wanted to fly, able to soar without a broom. Burying his feelings, he walked to Professor McGonagall's Office and knocked on the door.

"Enter!" called the Transfiguration Professor, Harry opened the door to McGonagall's office. The Transfiguration Professor looked up from the rolls of parchment she was marking and glanced at an elaborate looking egg-timer on her desk.

"You're early Mr Potter." said McGonagall, putting her quill on the desk.

"I can come back later if now isn't a good time, Professor." replied Harry, politely.

"No, now is fine. Sit." said McGonagall, gesturing to the chair on the other side of her desk. Harry sat down and waited as McGonagall cleared her desk and opened a desk drawer to retrieve a file, that he noticed had his name on.

"Alright then...last year it was your ambition to become an Auror, on Monday you told me otherwise. Why?" asked McGonagall, looking at the file and not Harry.

"I don't want to work for the Ministry." answered Harry, after a small pause.

"The Ministry of Magic has a new Minister and is falling under a new regime. Did you take that in to consideration?" pressed McGonagall.

"It wouldn't matter who was made Minister, I wouldn't like to work there." said Harry.

"Have you thought about what else you might like to do." asked McGonagall, a quill in her hand.

Harry stopped before he replied; he wasn't quite sure how he wanted to phrase his thoughts. After all, his 'job' as it were was to defeat and kill the most feared wizard since Grindelwald. An actual job, with a sense of normality seemed laughable. His life had never been normal, he could probably get any job he wanted based on his name and reputation alone. Sitting here to discuss his future and career prospects was just...bizarre.

"I haven't really given it much thought, Professor. I just want to study and get the best grades I can." said Harry, hoping his answer would be satisfactory. From his Head of Houses facial expressions however, it wasn't.

"So you have no idea what you would like to do upon graduating." said McGonagall, sternly.

"Something fun." offered Harry, stating it as though it was a question.

"Fun?" repeated McGonagall.

"Well, Bill Weasley told me a bit about his job. The way he described it seemed fun." said Harry, Bill had told him a great deal more than 'a bit' and it had come across as quite exciting.

"You're talking about cursebreaking. Is this why you wish to take NEWT Level Ancient Runes?" probed McGonagall, scribbling on a piece of parchment.

"Partly, but it just seems like a really interesting subject. I wish I had done it at OWL Level instead of Divination." scowled Harry, his memory flashing back to the countless times Trelawney had predicted his death.

"That's what you get for choosing 'easy' classes or what your friends might want to do." muttered McGonagall. Harry nodded; he had only really done Divination and Care Of Magical Creatures because of Ron. He would have probably done Care Of Magical Creatures anyway, but silently wished he hadn't followed whatever Ron had done.

"Careers with Gringotts are scarce; they interview only the highest qualified graduates with an ideal candidate having a NEWT in Ancient Runes, Charms, Defence Against The Dark Arts and Transfiguration. With Arithmancy being an advantage for desk work and Care Of Magical Creatures being an advantage for...field work as it were. Potions aren't listed as a necessary NEWT either... I should warn you Harry, Goblins only hire the smartest and ambitious wizards. They look as employees like Bill Weasley as investments, someone they train and in return provide many years of service and work in return. While it can be a lucrative and appealing, it is also very dangerous and time-consuming." said McGonagall, warningly. Harry only nodded at her words, the goblins had already taken what he would consider a 'special interest' in him.

"I have no pamphlets on working in Gringotts, but I am sure if you ask Bill nicely he will tell you more than a pamphlet or I ever could." McGonagall finished writing whatever it was she was writing, folded the parchment over and inserted it into the file and closed it.

"Now that is over, I have a sign-up sheet for the Quidditch try-outs here, please put it on the bulletin board in the common room when you return. I have the pitch booked for Sunday, from ten o'clock until two o'clock. Have you written to Oliver Wood?" inquired McGonagall, passing Harry a rolled up piece of parchment.

"Yes Professor, I'm hoping for a reply tomorrow." replied Harry.

"Good, I trust you will be objective in your selections." said McGonagall, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Of course, Professor McGonagall." said Harry.

"I trust you will do the right thing, I have heard the rumours about a certain new broom." smiled McGonagall, ruefully.

"I bought it to replace my Firebolt, Sirius bought it for me and I wouldn't want to chance anything with it." said Harry, in a serious tone.

"Of course, I hope it helps catch the snitch. Although you appear to have gained some weight and look more of a Chaser, like your father." added McGonagall, her eyes shining.

"Something to think about if you struggle for Chasers." she said, after a few seconds of silence. Harry nodded and took it as his cue to leave. Walking down to the Great Hall for a late tea/early supper and back up to the Gryffindor Common Room so he could have his Nutrient Potion, pin the sign up sheet up and study more Ancient Runes.

Upon entering the Common Room and putting the sign up sheet on the bulletin board however, he gained more attention than normal as a few people immediately came over to inspect what he had put on the board.

"Quidditch try-outs, already?" asked a small third year Harry didn't know, he only nodded to the boy.

"A full team tryout?" asked a voice from behind him.

"Wait...what?" shouted a voice, Harry knew whose voice that was as he turned to face Ron.

"Why are you having a full team tryout?" demanded Ron, storming up to Harry.

"McGonagall and Wood suggested it, Katie the longest-serving player on the team backed it up, and I think it's a good idea to start over again after last year." said Harry.

"But...we won the cup last year, without you, Fred and George. We won it!" said Ron, loudly.

"I know, I didn't see the winning match so I can't judge on performances but what I do know is Angelina walked into Gryffindor Common Room with her head hanging low after practice all last year." countered Harry, not backing down to Ron.

"This is because of what happened on the train isn't it? McGonagall already punished us for that, with Filch for a month. It's not fair you're doing it to!" shouted Ron, getting red in the face.

"I'm not doing this to punish you Ron, not everything is about you." said Harry, calmly.

"No, it's about you. Because you're Quidditch Captain, you think that you're too important to hang around and that you can threaten my position!" spat Ron.

"Your position? Angelina made you Keeper because you were the only one who could commit to practice. Not because you were the best." argued Harry, knowing he had gone too far the moment he had finished.

"I shouldn't have to try out for the Keeper position, it shouldn't be a full team tryout." said Ron, quietly. Harry knew he had embarrassed Ron and felt a pang of guilt, but after abusing his trust and rifling through his trunk, his clothes and his personal items. Harry felt Ron kind of deserved it.

"I'm not doing this to get back at you, pissing you off has its perks but this is for the team. Not just you, don't turn up to tryout you won't get a second chance." muttered Harry, though his words carried across the room. Harry walked off without another word, going up to his dormitory and spending the rest of the night in his room, reading Ancient Runes notes and books by candlelight. He fell asleep before any of his dorm mates came in.

* * *

><p>(Scene Break)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>Today had been relatively easy for him as all he really had was double Defence Against The Dark Arts and an hour of Care of Magical Creatures, where they practiced Shield Charms and studied about Salamander diets. The rest of the afternoon he had off, and with no homework had split his time with Ancient Runes studying, Animagus training, and practicing curses in the Room of Requirement.<p>

He was brought out of his stupor as everyone stopped talking and silence fell around the hall, as Dumbledore had stood up.

"I'm sure many of you are wondering, what is it that is so important to have all of you here. I won't keep you waiting any longer...at my request Professor Lupin and Professor Flitwick are reviving the once popular Duelling Club, meetings will be held on Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday evenings and is available for third years and upwards only. It is not mandatory though it is something I highly recommend in participating. It will start next Tuesday, to give you all a time to clear your busy schedules and prepare yourselves." smiled Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling slightly. The Headmaster sat back down and the Great Hall erupted in conversations.

"Awesome, I can't wait!" said a loud voice down the Gryffindor table.

"Flitwick used to be a duelling champion you know." said another.

"I wonder how good Professor Lupin is at duelling." asked a nearby Ravenclaw.

"This is great, about time it was brought back." said Dean, sitting next to Harry.

"Good job you didn't start the DA again, Harry." muttered Seamus.

"It won't be the same though, in the DA everyone was friends and got on." said Neville.

"I wonder what we'll be learning?" asked Hermione.

"Probably more spells and stuff, what do you think Harry?" asked Seamus, everyone around him stopped talking to hear what he had to say.

"Like you said, more spells, some shields. Some duelling techniques and duelling rules probably." said Harry, not letting the anger show on his face as his mind cast back to how Voldemort made him bow.

"What do you mean techniques and rules?" asked Dean, confused.

"There are different types of duels; each type of duel has its own rules. Like what spells are allowed and stuff." said Neville, saving Harry from answering.

"How did you know that?" asked Hermione, looking confused about the whole thing.

"Pureblood wizarding traditions, my Gran's had me reading them since I was eight." muttered Neville, a shadow crossing his face. Hermione started muttering something about 'Pureblood nonsense' which only added to the dark look Neville had.

"Tell us about it Neville." urged Dean, not wanting to come across as a complete novice when it came to Duelling Club.

"It's quite simple really, a Wizards Duel is between two wizards, you can have the option of having a 'Second' to takeover you if are knocked unconscious...or worse. You set the lethality of the duel before you start; say nothing that can cause real harm or permanent damage. You can have duels in teams and the basic rules still apply. You can challenge people to duels, for family honour and things like that but they're pretty rare these days. And then you have a 'Duel to the Death' which is basically how it sounds, there hasn't been one of those in over a hundred years, at least a known one. Forfeiting duels brings shame and punishments you know...blah blah blah... that's about it really. Nothing too complicated." said Neville, everyone around was hanging on every word Neville was saying, hoping it would give them a clue as to what to expect.

"Blimey! Can you not just have friendly duels?" asked Dean, all of this completely new to him. Harry only knew some bits and pieces from vague references in the Dark Arts and other books he had read.

"Of course you can, but they aren't thought of as official or anything. Duels are normally only declared or demanded in extreme circumstances, its old-fashioned but it's pure-blood Tradition, and that's been around since the founders." said Neville, sounding a bit proud of himself as he noticed everyone was listening to him.

"It's like house-elves, pure-bloods just believe in some of the most ridiculous nonsense." sighed Hermione, exasperated at the entire premise.

"But they are the oldest and most valued laws we have, you say something like that in front of Malfoy or some other arrogant pure-blood and they are within the rights to challenge you to any sort of duel for insulting their heritage." said Neville, warningly. The comment about Malfoy struck Harry; the blonde Slytherin hadn't been his usual annoying self. He wasn't on the train, there was that look when he walked past when Harry was in the carriages. And in Potions he had kept quiet, as had the other Slytherins.

"You don't believe that stuff though?" pushed Hermione, looking at Neville.

"I was brought up with it; the knowledge was drilled into me. Helps understand how the wizarding world works outside of Hogwarts, I'm not a purist Slytherin idiot by any means but break down any organisations beliefs and they have some reason to them. No matter how small." replied Neville, much to the shock of the Muggle-borns and some Half-bloods around the table.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione, incredulously.

"Well, You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters believe that being a pureblood makes you better than everyone else. It stems down from old fears that Muggle-borns and Half-bloods would spill the knowledge of the wizarding world and we would all be killed. I'm not agreeing or saying what they are doing is right by any means; they're just taking an ideal and blowing it up to ridiculous proportions. The history is there, witch-hunts, burning at the stake, drowning people suspected of witchcraft. Purebloods who believe in You-Know-Who just take it a few dozen steps too far." said Neville, shrugging his shoulders as he finished.

"But, You-Know-Who attacks Muggles and breaks the Statute of International Secrecy every day." said Hermione.

"Ironic, huh?" laughed Seamus, making a few people chuckle. Hermione shook her head, frustrated at the hypocrisy of it all and turned to Ron who had stayed quiet and occupied himself with the potato on his plate throughout the conversation. He had not spoken a word to Harry and not spared him a glance, not that Harry was complaining.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile at the teacher's table...)<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you won't reconsider Severus, we could use your...expertise as it were." said Flitwick, dryly.<p>

"It's bad enough I have to teach Potions to dunderheads and second-rate minds, why in Merlin's name would I give up my time and attempt to teach them a concept many of them have been brought up to see as 'dark' and 'evil'." snapped Snape, tones of loathing evident in his voice.

"Now Severus, you have skill and knowledge in several areas of relevance to duelling. Your help would be greatly appreciated." urged Dumbledore, his words however only earning him a glare.

"I'm more curious to find if there are any truths to the rumours of a duel between Filius and young Mr Potter." said McGonagall, cutting in to the conversation.

"Is this true, Filius?" asked Dumbledore, peering over his half-moon spectacles.

"Quite, we were demonstrating the use of Charms in duelling when Mr Potter came up with a quite ingenious method to defeat me." smiled Flitwick.

"You lost?" sneered Snape, his blank expression hiding his surprise.

"Harry used the Patronus Charm, I'd never seen his Patronus before Remus you're right. It is something to behold. It was so bright and large I didn't see the spells until they shot through the creature's chest." said Flitwick, chuckling at the memory.

"A student defeated a teacher in a friendly duel..." muttered Snape, loud enough for the others to hear.

"I dare say he was holding back, he was so quick and resourceful. Has an aptitude for non-verbal spells, enough confidence in them to trust them at any rate." beamed Flitwick, obviously not ashamed of losing to Harry.

"What makes you think he was holding back?" asked Remus, Harry hadn't gone into that much detail about the duel.

"He had enough power in his spells to rival the more advanced seventh years, but he was seemingly more focused on not doing anything that might cause harm. Sent nothing worse than a Disarming Charm, was aware of his surroundings all the time, lightning reactions. He'll be a threat to Death Eaters one day." said Flitwick, ominously.

"He's getting spells done first time in my class, before Miss Granger even. Looks bored half of the time." muttered McGonagall.

"His 'Scutomi Shield' lasted twelve spells the other day, Draco Malfoy was second and his shield lasted eight." said Remus, ignoring the scowl on Snape's face at the mention of Draco being second.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Potter seems to have picked up a book and actually learnt something. Maybe without the constant distractions of Granger and Weasley is doing him some good." mumbled Snape, occupying himself with the cold beef on his plate.

"I've noticed that to, hardly as close as they were." said McGonagall, echoing the Slytherin's Head of House comment.

"It started in the summer at Headquarters, Harry hadn't told his friends what happened at Privet Drive." stated Dumbledore, stroking his beard absent-mindedly.

"His imprisonment in Azkaban has affected him, though I might add it appears to be for the better." said Snape, in a quiet voice. His words shocked the other Professors.

"You think Azkaban helped him?" asked Remus, incredulous and astonished.

"To an extent, now Potter knows what he is up against. Not to mention he will have a grudge at every Death Eater in the Dark Lords service, meaning he might not, as Filius said 'hold back' should he face Death Eaters again." replied Snape, his eyes boring in to Remus.

"I think Severus has a point." mused Dumbledore.

"Because we should all be tortured every now and again to remind ourselves what we are up against." said McGonagall, her voice full of sarcasm.

"Back to the topic at hand, I believe we were discussing about the possibility of Severus helping with the Duelling Club." muttered Dumbledore, mulling over Snape's words in his mind.

"It would encourage more students in your House to join." offered McGonagall.

"And with your experience, it might help students understand what they are up against. You said it was good for Harry to know, why not the rest of the students." added Remus.

"Insufferable Gryffindor's…" muttered Snape.

* * *

><p>(End of Chapter)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>Big chapter coming up next!<p>

Reviews are alwaye lovely.

Sorry if you got two emails today, there was a glaring mistake that I really wanted to correct.


	29. Rematch? Normality?

Fawlks - Right Now!

* * *

><p>The try-outs for Quidditch were in full swing as Harry was hovering overhead everyone and watching the performances intently. The turnout had been a bit overwhelming with nearly half the house coming to try out for the team, quite a few other Gryffindors had come just to watch and were in the stands. Thankfully they were keeping relatively quiet, knowing the how important the Quidditch Cup was to the GryffindorHouse.<p>

Harry watched Katie Bell storm through, unfazed by a well hit Bludger and threw the Quaffle through the left hoop. Sailing by Ron who was distracted and was yelling at the Chasers for not blocking her. At the other end of the pitch, Michael Wood had obviously been taught well by his brother Oliver as he feintedthe Chaser to allow him to throw the other way. Blocking the shot well, Michael threw the Quaffle up in to the air for another Chaser to grab. They were playing a game in each set of hoops due to the amount of people who were trying out, as he watched Michael dive comfortably to block a long-range shot. He was certainly out performing Ron and Harry was confident he had found his new Keeper.

As time went on Harry switched the play slightly, and began a few of the exercises Oliver had been kind enough to write for him.

"How is this relevant to playing Quidditch?" asked an irate Ron Weasley.

"It isn't just about playing the game, off the ball movement and flying are a big part of Quidditch." replied Harry, evenly.

"I've been flying and playing Quidditch since I was four years old. I think I know what I'm doing." snapped Ron, looking at Harry with animosity.

"Well I'm the Quidditch Captain, so either do what I tell you or get off the pitch." said Harry, this shocked Ron whose glare intensified for a moment before stalking off to do what he had been asked to do.

As Harry finished the try-outs and noted down his starting team, he wondered how Ron was going to react when he found out that he wouldn't be the Keeper anymore. After packing up his things and repeating several times he would post the team sheet soon, Harry headed back up to Hogwarts and spent the rest of the day studying Ancient Runes and hoping that next week would be less eventful... but Harry had no idea just how wrong he could be.

* * *

><p>(Scene Break)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Boy-Who-Lived - The Chosen One? (by Samuel Brackenthistle)<em>**

**_Earlier this year, The Daily Prophet reported about the confirmation of You-Know-Who being back in the Wizarding World. He was seen by at least a dozen Ministry employees including Cornelius Fudge who, at the time was Minister of Magic and had been openly arguing against Headmaster of Hogwarts and Supreme Mugwump, Albus Dumbledore who had implored Cornelius Fudge to recognise that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Names had returned._**

**_Since then, You-Know-Who and his followers have been active and taken over Azkaban and are thought to be using it as a base for their operations. Disappearances and attacks have headlined The Daily Prophet throughout the summer, along with the alleged kidnapping of Harry Potter who is confirmed to currently be residing at Hogwarts. However, new and shocking information has reached The Daily Prophet office which this journalist has made his duty to report._**

**_At the start of the summer, a reported break in at the Ministry was confirmed with Voldemort and the Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter present also. Today however, The Daily Prophet can revealpreviously unheard details about that night. The actual break in at the Ministry took place in the Department of Mysteries, a highly secretive department whose responsibilities and members have remained anonymous. Rumours have circulated for years about what is inside the Department of Mysteries as high-level clearance is required to access the department, many of you I am sure are curious as to why the break in took place at the Department of Mysteries. The following is from ex Minister of Magic - Cornelius Fudge._**

**_"The Department of Mysteries, it's a place of near total secrecy. I rarely visited the place in my tenure but I did sign off on grants and funding for things that were only titled as 'Research' no more was given and no more was needed as far as I was concerned. The department had worked that way for years and I hardly wanted the Unspeakables mad at me. I don't even know how the recruitment process works, there are no files on record about the members or what happens. All I know about the Department of Mysteries is that it houses prophecies. I heard a few people muttering about prophecies after I saw You-Know-Who and Bellatrix Lestrange escape, I guess they were after some sort of Prophecy but I didn't do Divination at Hogwarts so I can't say anything more on the matter really."_**

**_Prophecies are predictions made by 'Seers' it is rumoured Rowena Ravenclaw was a 'Seer' the most recent and famous of course being Cassandra Trelawney, whose great-great-granddaughter is currently teaching Divination at Hogwarts. Cornelius Fudge went on to say that Harry Potter had duelled You-Know-Who that evening!_**

**_"I wanted to speak with the boy, to make sure he was alright and ask him questions but Dumbledore sent him away before I could reach him. When I asked Albus about it he said Harry had fought You-Know-Who and needed to rest. I didn't know what to say..."_**

**_The Daily Prophet believes Death Eaters may have attempted to steal a prophecy or perhaps prophecies, with Harry Potter and several schoolmates holding them back until the infamous Order of the Phoenix (headed by Albus Dumbledore) arrived. How they managed to predict the attack and stop the Death Eaters remains unclear, but if ex Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge's words hold true then perhaps Harry Potter it is Harry Potters to rid He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named once and for all, after all this isn't the first time Potter has faced You-Know-Who and survived.(More on pages two and three)_**

This was the front page article in The Daily Prophet that greeted the cloudy Monday morning; Hogwarts had been talking about nothing else that morning as everyone was on the lookout for Harry Potter. Luckily, he had been one of the first to see the article that morning, as he had gotten up early to exercise. A fourth year Ravenclaw had been the one to bring it to his attention, restraining himself from setting the paper on fire he had stormed out of the Great Hall.

The rest of the day he had used the Marauders Map to walk to classes, avoiding as many people as possible. Those who had attempted to talk about it in class had been ignored as he focused on nothing else but classes. He only had double Transfiguration and double Potions that day, placing a Stasis Charm on his Potion and nearly running out of the classroom, missing the look on Snape's face and turning left in to the 'pretend wall' so nobody could follow him. He walked to Dumbledore's office, it was a measure of how important the situation was that Harry would go and talk to Dumbledore. The truth was he needed to talk to someone about this who actually knew the significance and truth behind that article. And the only person that knew was Dumbledore.

The gargoyles sprang aside as he reached them, not giving it a thought he walked up the ascending spiral staircase and knocked on the closed-door of Dumbledore's office.

"Come in, Harry." said Dumbledore from the other side, Harry took a deep breath to calm himself down as he entered and saw Dumbledore stood up and looking out of the window of his office.

"Good afternoon, Professor." muttered Harry, putting his bag down.

"And to you, Harry. No doubt you are here about The Daily Prophet article. I wondered if you were going to come and talk to me at all." said Dumbledore, turning round to look at Harry.

"You're the only one that knows the truth behind that article, that I am 'The Chosen One'" spat Harry, sitting down in the chair Dumbledore had offered to him.

"Indeed, but need I remind you that The Daily Prophet has...let's say a history of printing stories and lies about you and many others. Nobody assumes the truth in their words anymore." smiled Dumbledore, sitting down and taking a lemon drop.

"I hadn't thought about that...people have been trying to talk to me about it all day. I've just kept ignoring them." said Harry, taking one of the sour sweets from the glass bowl.

"As you should, I'm glad to see the maturity you have shown lately Harry. Though it is slightly unsettling, you cannot rely on others forever. I can understand the desire for independence." said Dumbledore, slowly. Harry nodded slightly, wondering where Dumbledore was going with the conversation.

"But you must understand Harry, you are in danger. And I have taken it upon myself to protect you from these dangers, and until the there comes a time where I cannot do so...well, I hope such a day never comes..." smiled Dumbledore, to which Harry returned somewhat hesitantly.

"However I cannot pretend such a circumstance might never present itself which is why I have arranged for you to continue your lessons with Professor Snape." said Dumbledore, bluntly.

"I practice Occlumency everyday sir, I don't need..." started Harry, but Dumbledore cut him off.

"As you well know Harry, there is a difference between practising and using your skills. And simply practising will not prepare you for the real thing." said Dumbledore, sharply. Harry nodded, he had been able to stop Bill from entering his mind before being kidnapped and taken to Azkaban and the time he had been conscious, all he had done was practice Occlumency. Though he hadn't been tested since.

"Good, lessons will be on Monday nights starting next week. I hope your disagreements with Professor Snape will not interfere with this, I have warned Professor Snape not to antagonise you and hope you can promise me the same." said Dumbledore, his eyes only twinkling slightly.

"Yes, sir." said Harry, solemnly.

"Thank you, Harry." sighed Dumbledore, Harry stood up and turned to leave.

"Professor, will Fudge get in trouble for telling The Daily Prophet about the Department of Mysteries?" asked Harry, looking back at Dumbledore.

"He can and will, but is yet to be caught. He still has enough 'friends' to escape being charged but will have to appear in front of the Wizengamot at least." replied Dumbledore, looking at Harry sympathetically. Harry nodded as he turned to leave.

"I'm so sorry about the task you have been charged with Harry, if I could do it myself...I would." whispered Dumbledore, but loud enough for Harry to hear. Harry almost froze on the spot as he heard the words. 'Dumbledore would kill for him?' he shook himself out of his daze and walked down the spiral staircase, he found a disused classroom and settling down for the night until the Gryffindor Common Room was empty, passing the time by practising Occlumency and wandless magic. Taking care to check the Marauders Map for Filch or anyone else that might be wandering around, it was late in the night before the last Gryffindors had gone to bed. Notably Ron, Hermione and Ginny were among the last to go to their dormitories, along with Romilda and a few of her friends.

Harry walked as quietly as he could back to Gryffindor Tower, concentrating on the map and the wandering dots of the Prefects and Professors. As he reached the staircase to his common room he folded the map up and gave the password to an irritable Fat Lady and walked into the Common Room and up to bed, taking care to make as little noise as possible and fell asleep within seconds.

* * *

><p>(Scene Break)<p>

.

..

**_…_**

* * *

><p>"Where were you last night?" hissed Hermione, walking up to Harry who was checking his reflection in a mirror. The Salamanders had begun to spurt fire and he was certain he had smelt burnt hair, sighing as he saw a waiting Hermione behind with her typical 'hands on hips' look. Harry glanced over his appearance one more time before walking off to Charms, hoping his reaction would be enough to stop Hermione persistent attitude when it came to her wanting to know about everything. He'd thought the conversation on the train and ignoring her as much as he could, would have been enough. Obviously he was wrong as she began walking alongside him, with Ron walking behind them slowly and stopping to check his face in every mirror.<p>

"You didn't come back to the Common Room until at least half one in the morning...me, Ron and Ginny stayed up to talk to you." said Hermione, as though she had caught him in the act.

"I didn't ask you to wait up, and given the past week why the hell would I want to talk to you about anything?" replied Harry, a bewildered tone in his voice.

"We wanted to talk to you about the article...you know...the one in The Daily Prophet." muttered Ron, catching up and looking around as he spoke.

"Not like it's a secret Ron, no need to be so quiet." said Harry, ignoring them and walking on to the third floor corridor.

"Harry, you need to talk to us about it." said Hermione, pulling on Harry's robe so he came to a stop.

"I don't need to talk to anyone, and even if I did...it certainly wouldn't be either of you...I changed over the summer, maybe it was Azkaban...maybe it was Sirius...all I know is that I don't have time or the patience to play around with you two anymore. I've wasted enough time as it is and I just want to bemyself and do things my way for a change. That means no stupid conversations about chess and Quidditch, no more being forced to do my homework and told off like a child. This is my life, not yours..." said Harry, his words forceful and quiet stunned both Hermione and Ron and the sincerity in his voice. He turned and left them in the corridor, and for the first time in a long time Hermione Granger was late for a lesson.

* * *

><p>Either word had gotten round that Harry wasn't talking to anyone about The Daily Prophet article, or people were just purposefully avoiding the topic. Because the volume of people coming up to him and trying to talk to him about being 'The Chosen One' had slacked, he was still being badgered in hallways and mealtimes but at least his classmates had picked up on the fact he didn't want to talk about it. As Harry started packing up his things early having completed the notes and spell-work Flitwick had set them quicker than anyone else, he was first out of the door and went straight to the Great Hall. Using some of the short-cuts and hidden passages he remembered from the Marauders Map he was one of the first in to the Great Hall and intended on having a quick lunch before making himself scarce and talk to Remus before the double period of Defence Against The Dark Arts.<p>

"Hi, Harry." said Neville, sitting beside Harry.

"Alright Neville, how did you find Charms?" asked Harry, keeping an eye on a few third years you kept looking over at him.

"Not bad I guess, got all the notes down. Just the practical I was struggling with." mumbled Neville, putting a few slices of toast on his plate.

"You heard Flitwick, it's a really difficult spell to learn." said Harry, trying to appease Neville.

"I guess...even Hermione was struggling with it." said Neville, the thought of the 'top of the year' having difficulty with something that he was having trouble with was a bit comforting.

"Everyone was having a hard time when you think about, except you of course." muttered Neville.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, turning his full attention to Neville who was looking at Harry slightly nervously.

"You know...this year you've been getting everything right, the answer to the questions, first time casting the spells, the homework...even in Potions...I know Snape doesn't say anything about you in Potions anymore...but I know Malfoy is the best in Potions, and your just as good as he is now." said Neville, in a low voice. Harry looked around to see if anyone was listening in on their talk. Neville was awkwardlyaccurate; he just didn't know where he was going with the conversation.

"I'm not jealous or anything, it's just weird...why haven't you been like this since first year?" pressed Neville.

"I don't know Neville, maybe it's because I don't hang out with Hermione and Ron that much anymore...look can we not talk about it?" asked Harry, almost pleading with Neville.

"Of course, no worries mate." smiled Neville, setting Harry at ease. Seamus and Dean chose that time to enter the Great Hall and sit next to them.

"What you guys talking about?" asked Seamus, piling his plate with bacon.

"Quidditch try-outs." said Neville, nodding at Harry.

"Right, need to get the team sheet up and sort practices out by the end of the week." stated Harry, happy with the change of topic.

"I was going to tryout but I'm finding NEWTs too hard already." said Dean, sighing loudly.

"I'm the same, how was try-outs?" asked Seamus, looking at Harry.

"They went well, I like our chances for the Quidditch Cup." said Harry, confidently.

"Really? Even with a brand new team?" asked Dean.

"Well, if we train enough and put some hard work in. It shouldn't be a problem." said Harry, spotting Remus leaving the teacher's table. Harry excused himself and slowly walked up to the third floor corridor, spotting Remus walking towards his classroom.

"Professor Lupin." called Harry, there were a few people walking around the corridors so he had to refer to Remus as a Hogwarts professor and not the guardian/friend he had become.

"Ah, Harry. I wanted to talk to you before our next lesson, come with me." said Remus, walking ahead and into his classroom and on to his office. Harry closed the door behind him and turned around, the office was vaguely similar to the way it had been in third year. With less dark creatures and more books and even a dark detector on the desk.

"Recognise it?" asked Remus, noticing Harry's gaze.

"A Foe Glass." said Harry, looking at the vague shadows wandering around.

"Right, Mad-Eye gave me one of his spares. Constant Vigilance and all that." smiled Remus, making Harry laugh.

"I saw the paper yesterday, I tried looking for you but couldn't find you anywhere." added Remus, sitting down behind his office.

"I used the Marauders Map to get around all day, everyone wanted to talk to me about it." said Harry, nonchalantly.

"I can imagine...do you want to talk about it?" pressed Remus, slightly wary of his words.

"I talked to Dumbledore about it yesterday." said Harry, helping himself to a cup of tea.

"Really?" asked Remus, slightly shocked.

"He wants me to have lessons with Snape again, I wanted to say no but...he's right. He just wants me to be a bit more prepared I guess." muttered Harry.

"He does, Dumbledore over steps the boundaries every now and again...alright with you it's been more than that...but still, it just shows he cares for your safety." reasoned Remus, pouring himself a cup of tea.

"I know, but like you said with me it's different. Looking back it's like he's wanted to control my life." said Harry.

"I don't think it was ever that bad." muttered Remus, taking a packet of biscuits from his draw.

"Really? I was sent to live with my magic hating Aunt and Uncle with a son that beat and bullied me for ten years, I was treated like crap and nobody ever thought to check in to see if I was even alive." spat Harry, taking a deep breath and suppressing his anger immediately.

"Dumbledore assured everyone that you were fine, and that he couldn't reveal your location in casefollowers of Voldemort found you. It caused outcry amongst the wizarding world, several families came forward willing to adopt you but Dumbledore said there wouldn't be enough protection." answered Remus, trying to not let the anger show on his face at hearing that Harry had been bullied and beaten for so long.

"He had no right though, legally speaking he wasn't authorised by the Ministry of Magic to make any decisions for me. I found out at Gringotts over the summer." argued Harry, his cool tone stunning Remus.

"Then every summer I was told I had to go back there, for my own protection. I didn't think I actually had a choice in the matter, I just followed his orders like a 'good little boy' now that I actually know my rights, he's finding it a little hard to get used to it. But you know what, he's going to have to." said Harry, confidently.

"It is your life, and you can do what you want with it. But at the end of the day, all Dumbledore really wants is just to make sure you're safe from any possible harm." said Remus, a sad look in his eyes.

"That's what makes it so frustrating, but at least now he seems to be getting a little more forward with me and a bit more understanding." grumbled Harry, sighing loudly and closing his eyes.

The conversation slowly turned to the topic of the Duelling Club, Harry was slightly disappointed to hear tonight they would only be talking about what would be being taught and perhaps a few demonstration duels. Though Remus hinted at having some interesting ideas in the pipeline, though he wouldn't comment further. As the bell rang and it was time for class, Harry sat down and waited as everyone filtered in to the room slowly.

"Right...let's tryout those Scutomi Shields again..."

Two hours later and Harry was packing up his things, after recapping the shield Remus had split the class to test each other's shields and began teaching a new spell he labelled as a Thrashing Jinx. It was something Harry had known and used before and so tuned out slightly, as the class took notes on the spell before casting it at one another. Those that were able to actually perform the spell didn't match the ferocity and effectiveness that Harry had reached. A few notable exceptions were Malfoy who sent Nottspinning to the floor hard when he failed to raise his shield in time, who in return sent the spell at Malfoy who spiralled to the ground as well. Everyone else only managed to spin someone around slightly, appearing to trip as they did so.

His mind wandered to why his spell had been so much more vicious than his classmates. His intent had been to survive, by any means necessary. He had wanted to keep Malfoy down, and sent him careening through the air and slamming in to the ground. Mixed with his 'special abilities' as Dumbledore would put it, it made this 'Thrashing Jinx' a lot more severe than what was being performed in the classroom.

As the rest of the class packed up and homework to revise the Scutomi Shield and the Thrashing Jinx so that it could be performed adequately enough, and another spell of their own choosing. Saying a quick goodbye to Remus, Harry walked back up to the Common Room with Neville who was bouncing ideas off Harry for what spell he should choose.

"Sorry Neville, I've got to revise Ancient Runes again. My test is next week...look at the Immobilise Charm and see what you think." said Harry, walking upstairs to his dormitory and reading over all the notes he had made so far on his test. It was an hour and a half before Duelling Club was scheduled to begin, his stomach grumbled to remind him he hadn't eaten yet and almost reluctantly he put his quill down and closed his textbook. Taking out the line-up for the Quidditch Team from his pad of parchment and glancing over it, he hoped that there would be no repercussions from his house mates as he walked downstairs. The Common Room was fairly busy at this time, a few people stopped and stared at Harry as he walked across the Common Room and pinned the sheet to the noticeboard. Darting out of the Common Room quickly to avoid the inevitable stampede of Gryffindors and down to the Great Hall, making sure to use the odd hidden passageway to avoid detection.

Halfway through his second slice of pizza, Harry saw the red-faced figure of Ron storming into the Great Hall, with Ginny and Hermione following behind closely. Harry didn't have to turn around to know Ron was approaching as he heard him seething from several paces away. Ron sat alongside Harry, and slammed his hands on to the table. In them the crumpled team sheet Harry had placed in the Common Room a few minutes ago.

"Change it." gritted Ron, who seemed to be approaching new shades of facial colour.

"Put it back in the Common Room, Ron." said Harry, in a low voice. Not wanting to draw any attention he didn't have already.

"I'm the Gryffindor Keeper, by rights I shouldn't have had to even try out. You're just doing this to punish me." spat Ron, glaring at Harry.

"No, I'm not that petty, Michael Wood outperformed you in try-outs. It's that simple." said Harry, calmly. Though he was waiting for any sudden movement from Ron, just in case.

"He's a second year!" said Ron, almost a comical tone in his voice.

"Exactly, means he can only get better. Now if you don't mind, I'm trying to eat." said Harry, trying to close the matter.

"Wait a second Harry, what about me?" asked Ginny, standing behind Ron with her hands on her hips.

"You're upset because you're not on the team as well?" said Harry, ignoring Ron who was trying to find the right words to talk and turning to face Ginny.

"Well, I was a starting Chaser and filled in for you as Seeker last year." said Ginny, looking at Harry as though it was some kind of point.

"Yes, but this year with Angelina and Alicia gone I need to focus on teamwork. You kept trying to play as an individual, it's not something I want on the team." replied Harry, shortly. Ginny reddened, out of anger or embarrassment Harry didn't know and he found himself not caring either.

"This Quidditch Captain thing has gone right to your head, your turning in to a prat like...like Malfoy!" exclaimed Ron, a few people around them who heard this were silent in their shock at Ron's words.

"Ron, I'm Captain and I think you're jealous, which isn't surprising. Over the years, I've seen that you get jealous of me sometimes, even when you think I'm not looking. You really think my life is amazing and that you want what I have and I've had enough of it... If not being on the Quidditch Team makes you this angry at me, then I guess our 'friendship' isn't that close anyway...get the hell out of here Ron, I'm through with you." said Harry, his tone cold and cruel.

Hermione looked to say something but he silenced her with a single look, Ginny seemed hesitant to say something and decided against it, as Ron slowly walked away with Ginny and Hermione, a stunned expression on his face. Harry returned to his pizza, pointedly ignoring everyone that was sat around them and had heard or witnessed the encounter. Harry shook his head in frustration at the childishness of his former 'best friend' and took a bite out of his slice, eating in silence for the rest of his meal.

* * *

><p>(Scene Break)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>"Alright…now that everyone is here, we can get started…" as Flitwick began a well-rehearsed speech about why they were here and what they were going to do, Harry looked around the Great Hall. The four long tables that usually occupied the floor had been placed against the walls and replaced by a singular, long duelling platform. It appeared that everyone that could attend had come. He watched McGonagall stood at the entrance and ushered some second years trying to sneak in late, and his gaze wandered around the Great Hall for a moment. The remaining members of the D.A were in the Great Hall, with some of them in groups having obviously met up beforehand.<p>

Harry was stood on his own near the back, as far as he knew all that was going to happen this session was a few demonstration spells and he didn't want any more attention than he had already received this week. As Flitwick started talking about the various rules of duelling, Harry looked over to see Malfoy looking uninterested with Blaise Zabini stood next to him, Crabbe and Goyle were nowhere to be seen. Te two Slytherins seemed to be having in a whispered conversation. Like Neville, they had been brought up in a pure-blood environment and already knew about duelling regulations.

"...Professor Snape will be joining us today, along with his many talents in Potions he is also a highly skilled duellist...So can everyone give a warm welcome to Professor Snape!" It was enthusiastic for Flitwick to expect a rapturous applause, as the Slytherins made their best efforts with the claps echoing around the Great Hall awkwardly as the Potions Professor stalked on to the stage. Snape almost radiated contempt; his coal-black eyes however were calm and calculating as he sneered at the assembled crowd of students.

"Now, I thought we would start with a small demonstration, a friendly duel between two of Professors." smiled Flitwick, excited whisperings spread around the Great Hall with the same thought in every mind. 'Teachers duelling? Cool!'

"Actually Filius, I think the students would be much more interested in a rematch between you and Potter. I believe he is currently one up on you?" smirked Snape, his words drew softly across the air as he stood aside the small Charms Professor. Harry let out a small sigh, as everyone around him stared at him as though waiting for a reply.

"Go on, Harry." whispered a few people around him.

"Well Mr Potter, would you be so kind as to grant me a rematch?" asked Flitwick, looking at Harry who glanced at Remus who looked as surprised as everyone else.

"Of course Professor." said Harry, confidently. The Great Hall erupted with frantic conversations, seemingly bustling with anticipation as the students parted as Harry walked up to the duelling platform.

"What are the rules of the duel?" said Remus, managing to find his voice as Harry walked on to the platform and over to his Professors.

"Traditional style, no lethal spells or anything that could cause permanent harm. The first one to incapacitate the other wins." said Snape, looking at Harry curiously. Who nodded at Snape's words, flexing and twirling his fingers and mentally preparing himself. Clearing his mind and readying himself for the duel that was about to come, he had no idea how Flitwick was at duelling. He suspected he was a great deal better than his short duel in his Charms class would have suggested.

"On my count you will begin, back to back and start walking." muttered Snape, looking at Flitwick and then Harry before walking away. Remus smiled at Harry encouragingly before following the Potions Professor.

(Slight Scene Break)

* * *

><p>"What are you trying to do, Snape?" asked Remus, as they walked off the platform.<p>

"I don't know what you're talking about, Lupin." replied Snape, not looking at Remus.

"I've known you for over twenty years, there is always a purpose behind your actions. You're like Dumbledore that way." smiled Remus, as he saw his words hitting a nerve.

"I am nothing like the...esteemed yet insane Headmaster...and you don't know me." snapped Snape, irritably.

"Let's stay on point here Severus, what are you trying to accomplish here?" demanded Remus, highly suspicious of the Potions Master's agenda.

"I would like to see Potter's duelling skills first hand." said Snape, quietly. Remus eyed Snape curiously.

"Muffliato...oh don't give me that look Snape, it's the same one every time I use one of your spells in front of you." said Remus, now confident that he could speak at a normal level and tone.

"Some of those spells took months of work to perfect, taking hours of agonisingly slow progress and then one afternoon my copy of Advanced Potion Making disappears and big surprise, the very next day the Marauders are taking every opportunity to display my spells to the entire school. Everyone thought that they were brilliant, even some of the teachers complimented the 'original spell-work'...my spell-work!" growled Snape, his eyes narrowed and his sharp sneer evident on his face.

"I'm not going to give you the satisfaction and argue with you about this...again. You want to watch Harry duel…because you think beating Flitwick the first time around was a fluke." suggested Remus, almost a triumphant tone in his voice. Snape leaned his head to the side as though he were mildly considering Remus's remark.

"You think the students gossip and what has reached the teachers is exaggerated, therefore you want Harry to lose in front of the entire school...because you think that would be humiliating." said Remus, offering another suggestion as he observed Harry whose eyes were fixated on Flitwick as he stretched and warmed up his muscles.

"Filius is an exceptional duellist, a student losing to him would hardly cause embarrassment." mocked Snape, as he also watched Harry. He could sense no outward emotions from him, no sense of worry or fear. It was almost peculiar.

"You don't think it was a fluke, and you don't want to embarrass him… you genuinely do just want to see how Harry can handle himself against a well-trained opponent." said Remus, saying it slowly as though the knut had dropped.

"I believe I said that in the first place." muttered Snape, looking at Remus with a bored expression as he sighed.

"Why are you so interested in him all of a sudden? What's changed?" pressed Remus, staring hard at Snape.

"Look…Potter's academic record seems to have improved drastically already this year… before he was average in most of his classes, now he appears is among the top students in all of his subjects…" Snape paused as Remus looked at him bewildered.

"…I asked Minerva and Filius about how Potter had been performing in their classrooms after his first brew of the year nearly matched Draco Malfoys in its quality, who is as you know the top student in my class this year…" said Snape, smugly.

"I get it, a Slytherin is best at Potions... now carry on." muttered Remus, rolling his eyes.

"Potter is apparently achieving everything first time, or at least first in the class. Minerva and Filius took special care to praise his transition to non-verbal spells." sighed Snape, it was his turn to roll his eyes.

"So Harry has improved in his academia…wait…do you think he's cheating?" seethed Remus, hardly able to believe Snape's audacity.

"I made no such accusation, and I am not going to. I simply think Potter has changed, obvious to see why…constant agonising torture and having a parental figure ripped away has that effect…even if it was Black." said Snape, knowing it was a bit harsh as he saw the dismal look flash in the werewolf's eyes. His stare glazed over as Remus shook his head slightly.

"You are a real bastard sometimes…you know that?" spat Remus, trying to ignore the gut wrenching feeling in his stomach. It was a low blow to say the least.

"Potter has realised that he cannot expect to rely on others anymore… that he has to learn to fight if he is to have any chance of survival." said Snape, solemnly. Not reacting to the insult Remus directed at him.

"You think Harry will fight in the war?" asked Remus, wondering where Snape was going with this.

"I don't think he will sit back and watch…and I don't think he would either." replied Snape, looking at Remus as the memory of his conversation with Harry came to the forefront of his mind.

"What do you know?" pressed Remus, curious as to what Snape was implying.

"I know that he killed Percy Weasley in order to save the Order and his friends, that he used wandlessmagic to do it and that he would do it again…either so save others or to save himself…Potter now knows just what being in a Wizarding War means, that people have to die so others can survive… he is showing more maturity and responsibility than his father, or anyone of you ever did for that matter." said Snape, his voice calm and his tone even.

"How do you know that? And why do you care, you hate Harry just like you hated James." retorted Remus, angrily. Though Snape's words seeped in to his mind and stuck there for him to ponder.

"After what Potter went through at Azkaban…if anything else I respect him, and if you tell anyone that I'll use your body parts for some experimental potions." sneered Snape, his words chilling Remus before he shook himself out of his stupor. Snape was being sincere about respecting Harry…and that was more chilling than the potions ingredient threat...

* * *

><p>Snape cancelled the Privacy Charm so that he could begin the countdown for the duel, obviously considering the conversation closed he turned to face the duelling platform. Harry and Flitwick were back to back, the size difference was slightly comical though the students didn't dare laugh. Their was a slight tension in the air, but both Harry and Flitwick seemed unaware of the suspense in the room as Snape began talking.<p>

"At the end of my count, you may turn and begin. The terms of the duel have already been explained, breaking these rules will result in forfeit... you may start walking." announced Snape.

Harry moved slowly, mentally blocking out the intense silence. Without his Occlumency skills he would have been a nervous wreck, the calmness he felt was oddly soothing as he listened out for Snape's first number.

"...five..." counted Snape, Harry blinked slowly as he breathed in and assessed the quick plan he had made. Flitwick was a small target to hit, firing spells from dozens of feet away would be unlikely to hit him unless he overwhelmed the Charms professor or caught him off his guard.

"...four..." said Snape, his voice cutting through the Great Hall. Harry clenched his fist and stretched out his arm subtly, he wanted his wand in his hand as quickly as possible...he didn't want any disadvantages that Flitwick could capitalise on.

"...three..." drawled Snape, Harry resisted the urge to look around and see just how far the gap was between him and Flitwick. The platform itself was quite an impressive and sturdy construction, with plenty of room to move around.

"...two..." called Snape, Harry tensed his shoulders for a second as he tilted his neck from side to side. Still walking, his fingers twirling slowly as he waited to flick his wrist and brandish his wand. The pause seemed to linger, but Harry's mind kept clear and he waited for the elusive last number.

"...one!" the word had barely started but Harry's wand was already in his hand, firing his spells as he turned around. His Blinding Hex, Sensory Disrupting Charm and Immobilising Hex jetting towards Flitwick, who in turn opted to dodge rather than block and sent Silencing and Disarming Charms. As the spells approached he felt a flux of magical power as the Great Hall glowed with a tinge of red, stepping aside the two Charms spells he saw a wall of Stunning Spells speeding towards him.

"Ventus." muttered Harry, pointing his wand behind him and at the floor. A short but powerful burst of air accompanied by a small jump by him and he was airborne, focusing on Flitwick who was composing himself and waiting to see if Harry had been stunned. Not wanting to unbalance himself, Harry sent no spells when he was mid-air and landed, rolling through with the momentum and popping up. He heard a Slipping Hex being sent by Flitwick, he twisted around the spell and whipped his wand around as he did so. Sending a stream of rope and ribbon out of his wand in the direction of the Charms professor who became caught and entangled in the constant stream.

Before Harry could capitalise however, Flitwick enchanted the ropes and ribbons and sent them hurtling back at Harry. They twisted around in mid-air ready to entrap Harry who calmly vanished them as they approached him and sent a barrage of charms and hexes designed to disorientate and disable an opponent in an unpleasant manner. Blinding Hexes, Deafening Charms, Stinging Hexes and various others that could all be reversed but if you were hit by one of them it would make way for you to be hit by the others.

The spells deflected and shot off harmlessly in to the air, though several students stepped back away from the platform as a precaution. Harry ceased casting and quickly cast an Invisibility Charm on himself, it was Seventh Year and above but the next best thing was a Disillusionment Charm like Mad-Eye had once performed on him but that wouldn't make him invisible, it would only mix him into whatever background people would see behind him. Flitwick lowered his shield as no more spells were impacting against him, it was a solid bronze shield that he had obviously conjured and melted away as he placed it against the ground. Looking around and not seeing Harry, he hastily placed an Invisibility Charm on himself.

Harry had remained still as he wanted to see what Flitwick's reaction would be, most commonly people would have started casting spells blindly in front of them. And if he had started walking towards Flitwick it would have been harder to avoid.

"Invisibility Charm...very impressive Mr Potter." called Flitwick, Harry crouched down so he would be a smaller target and non-verbally cast Silencing Spells on his feet so he wouldn't give away his position is he were to walk.

"Some Seventh Years struggle to cast Invisibility Charms, it's quite advanced magic..." said Flitwick, Harry listened out for any movement or sign Flitwick was closer. He thanked he wasn't duelling Mad-Eye or someone else with the ability so see through an Invisibility Charm. Several people were muttering in the crowd, they had no idea what was going on and obviously couldn't see anything.

Harry felt a small burst of magic just like he had felt the flux of power when Flitwick had sent the multitude of Stunners. He was using non-verbal spells to try to find Harry, spells that were also invisible in colour. Only a few spells were colourless, even less that could be used to detect an invisible person. Having enough fun and games, Harry stood up and quickly backed up to the edge of the platform. He had no idea where Flitwick was, this spell would mark him but also announce his position and he wanted to be a good distance from any spell that might be sent in his direction.

"Mentriep Exspion" Harry used it in a non-verbal way and flicked his wand around in a circle. It had been labelled as a 'Paint Blasting Curse' a prank curse he had read at Grimmauld Place, it was used by theMarauders and was a prank curse because the paint could not be vanished or washed away, every attempt would only change the colour of the paint. It had its very own counter curse and so a simple 'Finite' would not suffice.

The force of the curse was surprisingly powerful, though it was called the 'Paint _Blasting _Curse' so Harry should have probably expected that. What could only be described as a plume of red paint, shot from the tip of his wand. It covered the width of the platform and only grew in height, he saw Remus wave his wand to erect a protective barrier either side of the platform if it spread on to the students. 'Maybe he recongnised the spell' thought Harry, grinning to himself as he looked for Flitwick.

Around halfway across the platform, Flitwick was outlined and covered in the bright red paint. It was closer than Harry had expected and from the back of the platform began casting several harmless spells that would disarm and incapacitate Flitwick, who had obviously attempted to vanish the paint as he had changed from a bright red to a royal blue colour. Making him stand out even more.

The Invisibility Spell was dropped and revealed a Charms Professor completely covered in paint, his footsteps leaving imprints on the now red stage as he avoided the two Tripping Jinx's, dodged the Stunning Spell and sent the Disarming Charms back in Harry's direction who crouched under the spell, rebounding harmlessly in to the air.

Harry was still invisible, but any footstep he made could be seen. Flitwick was looking around for Harryand also kept trying to find a way to remove the paint. As Flitwick flickered through every colour of the rainbow, Harry was trying to think of a way to remain invisible and remain undetected.

"Aguamenti!" shouted Harry with force, water erupting from his wand and washing the paint with the wave. Flitwick started to send several spells that would reveal Harry's position but Harry was no longer there. Instead he had dropped his Invisibility Charm, summoned one of the shields from a nearby suit of armour and leapt on to the floor. Casting a Freezing Charm as he was in the air, the water froze before he hit the floor and was sliding on his front down the stage at Flitwick who was shooting spells at a now visible Harry.

Rolling over, Harry who was now sliding on his back raised the shield and gripping it as tightly as he could, deflected the spells all the while anticipating the distance that was closing in and the speed he was going. Flitwick abandoned his attempt to disarm Harry and raised his wand to counter the effects of the oncoming wave of ice.

"Ventus!" yelled Harry, pointing his wand behind him. He propelled forward and hit a mound in the ice, he became airborne for the second time in the duel. Sailing over the Charms Professor and snatching his wand that was still raised to counter the Freezing Charm. As he landed hard on his front, he slithered around on the ice.

"Petrificus Totalus" hissed Harry, sliding to his knees as the spell flew from his wand and hit the Charms Professor who was frozen to the spot in shock...and from the water freezing around his legs and up to his knees. He was prevented from falling over by the Full Body-Bind Curse from being held up by the water freezing around him.

The Great Hall were stunned silent at the display, the silence was broken as Remus took the opportunity to make the obvious official.

"Winner...Harry Potter!" shouted Remus, at which the Hall erupted in a frenzy. With Gryffindors being the loudest, clapping and cheering Harry who got to his feet and rubbed his chest before vanishing the ice and countered the Full Body-Bind Curse. As Flitwick regained the use of his body again, Remus and Snape walked up to the stage.

"Mr Potter, congratulations on defeating me once again. In a way even more ingenious than the first time." smiled Flitwick, gracefully accepting his wand back. At his words the Ravenclaws started clapping politely, having been shocked their Head of House had been defeated.

"Thank you Professor." said Harry, shaking the Charms Professors outstretched hand.

"Now...could you remove the paint?" joked Flitwick, making those around who heard laugh. Harry chuckled himself as he performed the counter.

"An individual counter curse? No wonder I could not vanish the paint, very original Mr Potter." said Flitwick, Harry nodded in thanks and giving a quick nod to Remus walked off the stage. With the announcement ofhis win being repeated as he walked through the crowd of people and back to his spot, with a few people offering congratulations and pats on the back.

* * *

><p>(Scene Break)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>After the awkward run through of the duel and Flitwick complimenting him again, the Duelling Club had a few other demonstration duels. Though none contained any more Professors or the excitement of Harry's. After a demonstration of the Stunning Spell was given, everyone paired up to test and defend against one another. Spotting Neville, Harry quickly asked him to be partners, though he soon found himself surrounded by other pairs.<p>

"Harry, that was incredible. How did you do that?" asked Parvati, partnering with Padma.

"The way you grabbed Flitwick's wand when you in the air...it was so cool..." sighed Lavender, looking at Harry with a dreamy look in her eye.

"It's just instinct." said Harry, blocking a strong Stunning Spell from Neville.

"Nice one, Neville." muttered Harry, making Neville smile appreciatively.

"Come of it Harry, that was amazing. The way you covered Flitwick in paint to find him, where did you learn that?" asked Justin Finch-Fletchley, blocking a Stunner from Ernie Macmillan.

"Something I read over summer...Stupefy!" said Harry, putting a bit of power in to his spell to test Neville's shield. It held nicely and Harry waited for Neville to return one.

"But you didn't say any words, so you did it non-verbally. I barely manage to use the Levitation Charm non-verbally." said Ernie, hastily trying to raise a shield. He failed and was stunned by Justin's spell who ran over to revive him.

"I whispered it, no surprise you didn't hear the incantation." lied Harry, not noticing Ernie had been stunned. He blocked another Stunner from Neville and returning one quickly, Neville raised a shield quickly and it bounced off to his Justin just as he had revived Ernie.

"Nice one, Neville." grinned Harry, repeating his words from before. They moved around the hall and started up again, but it was only a matter of time before they were surrounded again. Fortunately Flitwick announced Duelling Club had finished just before a girl in Ginny's year was about to say something. Sighing in thanks, Harry rushed out of the Great Hall with Neville and went straight up to their dormitory. Neville had Potions homework to finish up and Harry wanted to revise Ancient Runes again. And with Harry occasionally having to help out Neville, they would be constantly interrupted downstairs and decided to stay up in the dormitory to work.

Neville fell asleep shortly after finishing his homework, with Harry not to far behind him as he put down his notes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>(Scene Break)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>As the week went on, the questions about being 'The Chosen One' and defeating Flitwick slightly ebbed down to a bearable level. Harry was keeping as busy as possible, running every other morning, doing his homework as thoroughly as he could and relax with Neville, Seamus and Dean. Seamus had ordered a few bottles of Mead and more often than not, at night they would sit in some comfy chairs and have a laugh. Romilda Vane and her friends came over and talked on the Wednesday night, with Romilda sitting next to Harry and making a few suggestive whispers in his ear.<p>

Thursday, Katie Bell and two of her friends had been invited by Seamus and playfully rebuked every attempt Seamus made on them as Dean taught them a few Muggle card games, Harry hadn't played these either and was just as lost as everyone else as Dean tried to explain the rules of poker to them all night.

Currently it was late in Friday afternoon, Harry, Neville, Dean and Seamus were sitting around and talking about what they were going to do that night. Well the other three were...Harry was silently reflecting over the last couple of evenings, it was strange for him to be so social over the last few days. He realised just how much he had been cut off from the rest of Gryffindor House, to think he had only really spent time with Ron and Hermione, and last year Ginny...it was slightly disturbing. He was shook out of his thoughts from Hermione of all people.

"You three aren't seriously going to be drinking here again, I have a Arithmancy assignment I want to start, and I can't concentrate with you four laughing and talking all night." sighed Hermione, looking at Harry as though urging him to do something about it.

"It's called being social Hermione, besides you have all weekend to do it." said Seamus, finishing his drink.

"I think I'm aware of what socialising is, I just don't see why you have to disturb so many people when you do it." snapped Hermione, obviously agitated with them.

"So far the only person who has a problem with it has been you, why do you have to even do your homework here. Isn't that what the library is for?" replied Seamus, obviously proud of his point as he poured himself a generous amount of Mead. His words hit a chord with Harry, the library was a refuge for Hermione. It was where she would research, do her homework, the only reason she would do homework in the Common Room would be to help him and Ron. He looked around and saw Ron hunched over a Potions textbook, flustered and holding his head.

"Just keep it down, can I have a word with you Harry?" asked Hermione, looking at him imploringly. Harrysighed and got up, walking over to a secluded and empty part of the Common Room.

"If you want me to apologise and ask to be friends with Ron, then I'm not going to." said Harry, quietly.

"It's not about that, you're both being idiots. Ron is obviously the bigger idiot letting something this petty damage your friendship, but it's not about that." said Hermione, her tone was meaningful as she looked at Harry, sincerity was swimming in her dark brown eyes.

"Then what is it?" asked Harry, wondering what else could be important enough to warrant privacy between just him and her.

"It's about this..." replied Hermione, pulling out a battered copy of Advanced Potions Making.

"What?" asked Harry, looking at the near ruined NEWT Level book she had in her hands.

"Ron found it yesterday in his detention with Snape, look at what it says on the back." muttered Hermione, carefully opening the book to show Harry the last page.

"This book belongs to the Half-Blood Prince...what's that all about?" said Harry, in hushed tones.

"I don't know, Ron showed it me and said he was going to try some of the instructions in the book. I took it off him before he had the chance, anything could happen if he tried one of these methods...I mean the former owner of this book actually has the nerve to scribble out the instructions as if they know better..." Hermione was about to go in to full rant mode and Harry wanted to stop her before she did.

"Hermione...why are you showing this to me?" asked Harry, cutting her off.

"Ron wants to use it in class, I want to hand it in...while we discuss the options I hoped you could hold on to it for us..." said Hermione, meekly. She wasn't looking at Harry anymore, instead she was much more interested in the floor for some reason.

"Hermione...we are still friends...it's just you kept pushing me and pushing me over the summer, and then you abused my trust...it was frustrating and hurtful, but you are still my friend." said Harry, kindly. Offering her a smile as he took the book from her outstretched hands.

"Not like you need to use the book anyway, you've really improved in Potions." joked Hermione, sniffing slightly as she resisted the urge to cry.

"Thanks...and I won't use it, I might read through it though...if you don't mind?" asked Harry, putting an arm round Hermione for a moment in a rudimentary hug.

"Sure...Harry...did you really mean that we're still friends?" pressed Hermione, looking up at Harry. Her wide brown eyes staring in to Harry's.

"I do...are you going to be ok?" asked Harry, touching Hermione on the arm in comfort.

"Yes...it's just without you me and Ron are arguing more and more, and with Ginny mixed in...there's a lot of arguing basically." laughed Hermione. Harry smiled at the blunt ending, he was going to speak but Hermione continued.

"It just gets a little overwhelming sometimes...every time really. Ron keeps asking me to check his homework, which you know...means do it for him...then he keeps asking me about girls and if anyone might like him, he talks about you sometimes...then there's Ginny, if she doesn't want help with make-up, hair and OWLs then it's about boys...then I've got my homework and essays to do...it's getting a little much." said Hermione, her voice cracking at several times as she talked about the pressure she was going through.

"I don't know how you put up with me and Ron for so long, always asking help with our homework..." muttered Harry, putting his arm back round her in comfort as she tilted her head on to his shoulder.

"How about me and Ron, always arguing...you put up with us for five years...I can barely hold it together after a month." joked Hermione, holding back her tears as she held on to Harry tightly.

"I made it look easy...huh? I was just scared of losing you as a friend really...I relied on you so much over the years...alot more than Ron for that matter." said Harry, turning and smiling at Hermione encouragingly.

"You helped me a lot too..." said Hermione, sighing and composing herself.

"You are a brilliant witch Hermione, you leaned to bend the rules after a while...remember punching Malfoy?" said Harry, chuckling at the memory as Hermione tinged red slightly.

"You just need to learn to let go sometimes and take care of yourself...you are going to burn yourself out if you keep doing all the things you just talked about...you need to learn how to relax...that's how I'm not going insane." laughed Harry, though there was a degree of truth in his words.

"I just don't want to lose my friends..." whispered Hermione, fearfully.

"Hermione, friends understand each other if they need there space...and I will always be your friend, because I know you won't anything petty like being on the Quidditch team get between us." said Harry, looking at Hermione.

"Can...can we start hanging out again? Maybe we could get lunch tomorrow?" suggested Hermione, looking back at Harry.

"Sure...what are you going to do this evening?" asked Harry, smiling at Hermione's question. He wanted to be friends with _this _Hermione, friendly, chatty, clever and not putting any kind of pressure on him.

"I am going to the library to do my Arithmancy essay, Ron will just have to learn about the final stage ofAmortentia on his own...Merlin knows I've explained it to him five times." said Hermione, standing up. She looked brighter and full of confidence.

"Good for you, I will see you tomorrow...half one alright?" suggested Harry, standing up.

"Sounds good, maybe we could go for a picnic? I haven't been out of the castle since I got here." said Hermione.

"Sure thing." smiled Harry, leaving Hermione to her Arithmancy he walked up to the dormitory and put the tattered Advanced Potions Making book in his trunk before walking back downstairs and re-joining Neville, Dean and Seamus who had been joined by the familiar face of Emily Green, the fifth year prefect that had walked in on him in the Prefects bathroom. She was with her dorm-mates, who all welcomed Harry with a smile and a giggle. As the evening progressed several glasses of Mead were shared, with each girl ending up sat with one of them. The pretty blonde that was Emily Green was with Harry and occasionally pressed and leant in to him at times when the others weren't looking.

"Want to go to the Prefects Bathroom and fool around?" whispered Emily, as she leant in and talked in to Harry's ear. Pushing her open blouse against Harry's chest, Harry managed to keep the control of his brain as he noticed the other guys attention was on the girl in their laps.

"Why not." smiled Harry, picking Emily up as he got to his feet and putting her back down again.

"Nice and strong...I like that." winked Emily, leading Harry out of the common room. Harry took the Marauders Map out of his pocket as the exited and whispering the password as The Fat Lady closed so he wouldn't be over heard, checked the route from where they were to the Prefects Bathroom. It looked clear, but he kept the map open in his pocket. Looking from time to time before they reached the door, with Emily giving the password.

(Warning! The following scene will NOT contain sexual scenes, merely imply them.)

As soon as he entered and closed the door behind him, Emily pressed him up against the door and almost forced her lips upon his. Slightly taken aback but certainly not one to walk away, Harry returned the kiss as he leant down slightly so he could reach her properly. She was wearing heels but Harry was still taller by a margin.

The kiss was more passionate and charged than anything he had ever felt, as they walked across the bathroom. Taking off the odd piece of clothing as they did until they were both topless and in their underwear. As Harry pressed her against the wall, she shivered against the cold wall. Pressing his body against her, the heat between their skin touching exciting both of them.

"Are you sure...you want to do this..." said Harry, between kisses. His hands wandering around her body.

"It's just sex Harry, we need to start having fun around here." breathed Emily, trying to suppress the moans from the feelings Harry was giving her.

Harry's mind cleared as all forethought went as for that night, all the worries in the back of his mind that he had kept at bay vanished. And for at least once in his teenage life, he could be just that, a teenage boy.

* * *

><p>(End of Chapter)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>I really struggled with this chapter, I kept deleting things and re-writing scenes. I just hope this does it'sjustice.<p>

I hope you liked, if you did a review or whatever would be great.


	30. A Reminder

**_The Daily Prophet - Special Saturday Edition!_**

**_Diagon Alley - Attacked!_**

**_by R. Amorin_**

**_As stores opened in Diagon Alley this morning and witches and wizards from around the country trickled in to start shopping, it appeared to be a normal Saturday morning in Diagon Alley. It soon turned in to chaos as Death Eaters appeared and started attacking everything in their path. Shops were ablaze, people were running and sceaming for their lives as curses flew through the air._**

**_The Daily Prophet Offices are in Diagon Alley and from the few seconds that this reporter saw, I must admit readers...I feared the worse._**

**_However from eyewitness reports, it may not be as bad as you might think. Matthew Hopkins, is one of those witnesses._**

**_"I felt that it was going to be the end, for me anyway. Death Eaters were advancing and I was just trying to get to safety. Then everything was just black, I didn't know what was going on, I thought I might have been hit by a spell or something but then a pair of hands grabbed me and I was being walked somewhere. I heard a voice telling me 'everything was going to be alright' and that 'help was on its way' Everything started to to become clearer and I was in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. There was a couple other people in the shop, all huddles together in a group. I looked to see who was walking me to safety and saw it was one of the owners. I didn't really see what happened in the Alley after that."_**

**_Matthew Hopkins story replicates several others I talked to, Fred and George Weasley used batches of a product their store sells called 'Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder' which, as you may gather from the name causes instant darkness and blinded Death Eaters._**

**_"It was a bold and effective move, we are very thankful for the efforts of Fred and George Weasley." This quote comes from Kingsley Shacklebolt, senior auror at the Ministry of Magic and one of the first aurors on the scene._**

**_"The aurors on guard at Diagon Alley alerted the Ministry as quickly as they could, we were on the scene within minutes." continued Auror Shacklebolt, however when asked about the actions of supposed help, Auror Shacklebolt was not as forthcoming._**

**_"As for the allegations of any help from an individual or a collection of individuals, I cannot comment." the statement coincides with those who were in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Who tell that a dozen or so witches and wizards coming from the fireplace in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, a group that said they were from 'the Order of the Phoenix' a group that was made legendary in the First Wizarding War after the coming to the aid in many battles with the Headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore rumoured to be heading the secret society._**

**_"They called themselves 'the Order' and that they were 'there to help' they went out in to the darkness and heard it start all over again" says Janet Meadows, employee at Flourish & Blotts._**

**_As the darkness cleared, Aurors and Magical Law Enforcement Officers appeared soon after and started helping the Order. Death Eaters, realising they were outnumbered apparated away, leaving a path of destruction in their wake. Diagon Alley is closed currently, but from the offices of The Daily Prophet it looks like reparations may take a while. When asked for a statement on casualties, the Ministry stated 'We will issue one soon.'_**

**_(More on pages 2-9)_**

* * *

><p>This was the article that greeted the Great Hall at lunch time, and sent everyone in to a frenzy.<p>

"SILENCE!" roared Dumbledore, his voice powerful and demanding as students stopped talking immediately.

"Now... it is true that Diagon Alley was attacked this morning and if it were not for the brave actions of Fred and George Weasley, things would have been much worse. The Wizarding World is at war, and as unfortunate as that is we muct prepare ourselves for instances such as this one. I would also like to remind you all that Hogwarts has protections and wards from the days of the Foudners, and that whilst you're here...you will not be harmed." said Dumbledore, his voice almost soothing as everyone listened to his words and allowed them to sink in. Dumbledore smiled and sat down, allowing the students to start talking and whispering amongst themselves.

* * *

><p>Harry and Hermione were sat beside the lake, engrossed in the newspaper that had been dropped by an owl as they had flocked up to the Great Hall.<p>

"I just don't believe it!" muttered Hermione, her mouth slightly open as she read the entire article.

"I should have known something like this was going to happen, after all it has been pretty quiet lately." said Harry, flicking over the important bits of the paper.

"At least the Order got there in time, Fred and George really take the Order seriously don't they" replied Hermioine, engrossed in the paper.

"I wonder if the shops alright..." remarked Harry, hoping it was. He was taken aback from the strange look Hermione was giving him.

"What?" asked Harry, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Last year, you would have been worrying and shouting and wanting to do something. Now your worried that Fred and George's shop might need remodelling?" pressed Hermione, turning her attention from the newspaper to him.

"There's nothing I can do about it here, I might go talk to Dumbledore about it later...you know after it all dies down." said Harry, taking a drink of pumpkin juice.

"That's logical...which is weird. You're not usually to calm and collected about these types of things." said Hermione, looking at Harry as though observing him.

"I told you, I've changed." muttered Harry, slightly defensive.

"I know, and you don't want to talk about it. I...understand that." said Hermione, managing a small smile,

"Thank-you." said Harry, in a low voice.

"No problem, and you're right...not like there is anything we can do here. So let's talk about something else." Hermione closed the newspaper and set it aside, turning her full attention to Harry.

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?" asked Harry, looking at Hermione.

"Well...Lavender and Parvati mentioned this morning that you went missing last night with a fifth year Gryffindor girl. We could talk about that." suggested Hermione, trying to sound innocent as Harry choked on his pumpkin juice, composing himself before he started talking he found himself unable to formulate any words that would make a good first sentence.

"Relax, they don't know anything. Your reaction however tells me a great deal." smiled Hermione, as though she were toying with Harry.

"So...want to talk about that?" asked Hermione, innocently.

"Her name is Emily Green, and she's the fifth year prefect." said Harry, trying to wrack his mind for any other information she had told him.

"I saw her in the Prefect meeting on the train, she's pretty." smiled Hermione, looking up at him.

"She's great...funny, smart, really...great..." muttered Harry, leaving the sentence in an offset tone.

"You don't like her." stated Hermione, as though it were a fact.

"No...I do, but I don't know..." sighed Harry, exasperatedly. But he did know...anyone that would get close to him had a high chance of being hurt or even killed. Just to get to him...He didn't want to stop living his life, but he didn't want to live it at the expense of someone else's.

"I know Ginny isn't happy about it, she wanted to talk to me about it this morning." said Hermione, absent-mindedly as she took a sandwich from the small pile they had brought.

"Wait...what?" asked Harry, bewildered at the remark.

"Oh...it's nothing." muttered Hermione, blushing slightly as she tried to cover her slip up by trying to drink an entire butterbeer.

"I thought Ginny got over her...'thing' for me last year?" asked Harry, steering the topic of conversation back on track.

"Well that's what she said...but given the majority of our 'boy' talks revolve around you, I would say she still likes you." mumbled Hermione, leaving Harry slightly stunned.

"It's not difficult to see why Harry, alot of girls find you...fanciable." said Hermione, making Harry choke slightly on his iced pumpkin juice.

"W...What?" coughed Harry, hitting himself on the chest.

"Well, everyone knows that you were telling the truth all last year...you've grown and gained weight, you're good looking, and captain of the Quidditch team...though why people find that as an attractive trait I'll never know." said Hermione, her comment at the end making Harry chuckle slightly.

"People only know me from what they've heard around Hogwarts or in The Daily Prophet." countered Harry, trying to pass off her comments.

"And Witch Weekly, you're in it now more than ever." replied Hermione, smiling how Harry was being caused to fluster under the compliments she had given him.

"Nobody takes that rubbish seriously." laughed Harry, though his tone was slightly nervous.

"Only the girls who read it, who just so happen to be nearly all girls at Hogwarts." said Hermione, in almost a mocking tone.

"Anyone that takes that stuff seriously, I wouldn't want anything to do with anyway." muttered Harry, wishing the deep blushes on his face would clear.

"That's very admirable, most boys would take advantage and…well, you know…" this time it was Hermione's turn to blush.

"What does Ginny say about me in your 'chats'?" asked Harry, taking another sandwich. Hermione paused for a second before replying.

"I don't want to…" muttered Hermione, her face reddening even more.

"Is it that bad?" asked Harry, nearly regretting asking the question.

"No…it's just…being friends with you for so long and with Ginny asking some of the questions that she does…it feels a little inappropriate." said Hermione, taking a sip of her drink as she regained her composure.

"Like what?" asked Harry, worried about how bad it might be.

"Just stuff…she thinks you're really good looking…and rugged…how you kiss and how it would feel to be held in your arms…" murmered Hermione, avoiding eye contact with Harry.

"Crikey…" gulped Harry.

"There is more…but I'm pretty sure you get the gist now." said Hermione, taking a deep breath and trying to relax.

"I don't think I want to…" muttered Harry, feeling slightly awkward.

"You can't blame her Harry; she was brought up with the story, the legend of Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived, vanquishing the evil once and for all…You're a childhood story to most people at Hogwarts." said Hermione, a slight look of pity in her eyes that went unnoticed.

"How do you know all this stuff?" asked Harry, puzzled to why he had never heard this before.

"The library, Ginny…common sense, pick any one you want." said Hermione, with a slight chuckle. Her comment made Harry smile, lightening the mood of the conversation as they switched the topic back to the day's events and the possible significances they would likely have.

* * *

><p>(Scene Break)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>"We are here to discuss about yesterdays events..." started Dumbledore.<p>

"Great...Snape, how come you didn't know anything about this?" snapped Mad-Eye, his eye whizzing madly before focusing in on Snape who merely looked back with boredom and disdain at the man.

"Alastor..." said Dumbledore, a warning tone.

"No Albus, I want to know why our 'spy' had no prior knowledge about this attack. Four people are dead, and three more are critical." said Mad-Eye, what was left of his nose flaring in anger.

"The Dark Lord does not tell his plans to those that it does not involve. And as I am currently here at Hogwarts, it would have been of little use to tell me anyway." sneered Snape, his black eyes glancing across several people.

"I think we should talk about Fred and George's heroic efforts, after all if it weren't for them there would be a much higher body count." said Albus, resting his chin on his fingertips as everyone turned a slightly bruised and weary looking Fred and George. A few people muttered a quiet 'well-done' or 'congratulations' as the silence fell.

"It was nothing." muttered Fred, with George nodding along.

"Your actions saved lives, I happen to know Minister Bones is considering an Order of Merlin, Third Class for each of you." said Kingsley, smiling at the pair of them.

"Which you are worthy of, few people would have done what you did." added Mad-Eye, nodding at each of them.

"They could have been killed, and you two are congratulating them?" asked Mrs Weasley, glaring at Kingsley and Mad-Eye.

"They saved lives, Molly..." muttered Mr Weasley, he had been trying to reason this point with her ever since they had heard the news. His words had obviously fallen on deaf ears as his wife continued.

"Arthur, your sons...our sons could have been killed." whispered Mrs Weasley, frantically.

"What should we have done? Waited in our shop for the Death Eaters to come to us first? No. we took the fight to them and caught them by surprise." said George, wincing slightly as he stood up and looked over at his mother.

"Here, here." called Mad-Eye, grinning at the pair.

"Well I think you guys did good, and the Order of Merlin news. That's brilliant!" said Bill, patting Fred on the shoulder.

"Thanks Bill, might pay to repair some of the damage that happened to the shop." muttered George, sitting back down.

"You aren't seriously considering opening your shop again?" asked Mrs Weasley, slightly astonished.

"Molly, can't this wait until after the meeting?" whispered Mr Weasley, trying to be delicate around what could easily turn in to a full sized rant in front of the entire Order.

"Arthur, this is the first time we have seen Fred and George since the attack. You don't endorse this kind of behaviour...do you?" urged Mrs Weasley, looking slightly irate at her husband.

"I trust our children to make their own decisions in life, we can't look after them forever." said Mr Weasley with a sad tone in his voice, it was somber and soothing all at the same time. A brief contemplative moment spread across the room at his words before turning back to the subject at hand.

"The attack is a bold move from Voldemort, his actions have been quieter than usual...Severus have you heard anything?" asked Dumbledore, turning to Snape.

"I only know what I am told, and I am not foolish enough to pry information from others. Aside from what I told you in private, that is all." muttered the Potions Master, emotionless and coolly.

"What did Snape tell you, Albus?" queried Mad-Eye, both eyes fixated on the warlock.

"Severus explained to me that several of the older students are to perhaps enter Voldemorts circle at the end of the year." explained Dumbledore, shocking several of the Order.

"Recruiting straight out of Hogwarts? Which students?" probed McGonagall, her lips thin and her expression stern.

"I am not at liberty to discuss names Minerva, but we should not be so surprised. Several of Voldemorts inner circle joined straight out of Hogwarts, he is obviously looking to increase his numbers." said Dumbledore, drifting off towards the end as he appeared to be thinking.

"The Ministry is going to be on a mini-recruitment drive soon, wants to increase numbers in the Magical Law Enforcement and encourage more people to consider being an Auror as a career objective." announced Tonks, trying to have some input in the conversation.

"The Minister is also thinking about implementing a new set of wards that would detect anyone branded with the dark mark, something from the Department of Mysteries apparantly." said Kingsley, his comment raising many eyebrows.

"The Department of Mysteries finally coming up with something useful." grumbled Mad-Eye, a scowl crossing his face.

"That reminds me, Fudge has been formally reprimanded about his comments. He has however escaped imprisonment and only has to pay a minor fine." said Dumbledore, sighing aloud.

"Looks like he still has some friends in high places." muttered Mr Weasley, with several people nodding at his words.

"If that is all Headmaster, I have several Potions to tend to." said Snape, backing his chair from under the table.

"Of course Severus, how is Remus's Wolfsbane coming along?" asked Dumbledore, his eyes flicking to the werewolf.

"Perfect as always." sneered Snape, as though Dumbledore had offended him by questioning his potions.

"Think I might go as well Albus, early day tomorrow." said Mad-Eye, groaning slightly as he stood up.

"Of course, Alastor...I think we are done for this evening anyway." smiled Dumbledore, standing up himself as the meeting came to a close and people started talking amongst one another.

"Albus, how is Harry doing this year? In Ron's letter he wasn't mentioned at all." said Mrs Weasley, keeping an eye on the twins as they talked to Bill.

"Harry is doing fine Molly, though I think Minerva may be able to shed some light on why Harry wasn't mentioned in your sons letter." said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling slightly as he bid everyone a good night and walked back to his office.

"Minerva?" asked Molly, slightly puzzled at the Headmasters words as she turned to face the Transfiguration professor.

"It appears Harry and Ron have had a bit of a falling out, Katie Bell the Head Girl alerted me to some...unusual behaviour on the part of Ron, Hermione and Ginny in fact. During the train ride to Hogwarts they broke in to Harry's trunk whilst he was out of the compartment and went through his things. I think Harry was quite upset by this and to my knowledge has had very little contact with any of them since." said McGonagall, hiding her scowl at the thought of such behaviour. Gryffindors were supposed to be loyal, the behaviour on the train was something even Slytherins wouldn't do.

"Ron, Hermione and Ginny did that? I would have thought better of them..." said Mrs Weasley, shocked at the youngsters behaviour.

"Our family has been so close knit and open with each other over the years...but I would have thought they would learn to respect a person's privacy." added Mr Weasley, even more so appalled than his wife.

"You can see why...over the summer, when Harry was at Grimmauld Place. He was being very secretive then, locked away in that hidden bedroom of his." muttered Mrs Weasley, silently thinking about how she was going to approach this to her children.

"It is still no excuse Molly, they have been punished I presume?" asked Mr Weasley, looking back to McGonagall.

"Detention for three week, Ronald added a few days to his tally after the partial destruction of the noticeboard in the Gryffindor Common Room." said McGonagall, her eyes narrowing at the mere memory.

"Ron did what!" shouted Mrs Weasley, her voice raised and jaw dropped in surprise.

"Your son had a bad reaction to having his position as starting Keeper took away from him, full team tryouts took place several days ago and Michael Wood became the new Gryffindor Keeper. Ron was quite angry and if it weren't for a stern dressing down from Harry himself then I don't know how much trouble Ron would have gotten himself in." said McGonagall, seeing this could likely turn in to a full parent-teacher meeting and sitting back down.

"Ron never told us anything about this..." breathed Mrs Weasley, also sitting down as Mr Weasley put a comforting arm around her.

"I think Ronald might have kept a few other things from you based on your reactions...did he tell you anything about the letters he received from Hogwarts over the summer?" pressed McGonagall, looking at both of them.

"Apart from his OWL results? He didn't tell us anything, did he Arthur?" asked Mrs Weasley, looking up at her husband who only shook his head gravely.

"Ron's Prefect status was revoked over the summer, his test scores were slightly above average but his overall attitude and performances throughout the school year did not reflect that of a Prefect. I would have thought he would tell you about this." said McGonagall, a slightly apologetic tone in her voice.

"He didn't tell us anything of the sort...I don't believe it..." said Mr Weasley, as Mrs Weasley was stunned silent at the revelation.

"Ron can be a bright student, he just seems reluctant to do the necessary work. His career ambition of an Auror at this stage would be a bit of a stretch, he would need to buckle down and work hard based on the efforts in my classroom alone." said McGonagall, as she recalled the past couple of weeks work from Ron.

"Just wait, I will have a word with him." snapped Mrs Weasley, her tone angry as she breathed loudly.

"I don't think telling him off is the best way to go." muttered Arthur, slightly nervously. He rarely went against his wife, but he had a better idea about how to go about the situation without embarrassing Ron with a howler or maybe something worse.

"I agree, Sixth year is about maturing and growing up. Realising your potential and seriously considering what you want to do in later life. Scolding and shouting Ron isn't going to help in this scenario." said McGonagall, agreeing with Arthur before Molly would say anything to counteract his words.

"What do you think is the best, Minerva?" asked Mr Weasley, not allowing any gaps in the conversation that Molly could jump into and start ranting.

"Sixth year and Seventh year students are closely monitored for any slip in their grades, every term each are evaluated and if necessary they meet with their Head of House to discuss their options, if they are having difficulties and perhaps look at other career choices. I will wait until the end of this term before making any action, after all it could just be a bad reaction to not being Prefect anymore." said McGonagall, trying to add a slice of comfort to the worried parents.

"I don't think it's easy when his best friend isn't talking to him...how is Harry?" asked Mrs Weasley, a frantic expression on her face.

"He is doing fine Molly, his grades have improved significantly in all of his classes. I believe your son William has been helping him with Ancient Runes so that he can take it at NEWT Level." said McGonagall, standing up to leave. The surprise on Arthur and Molly's faces returned as they turned to talk to Bill but to their dismay saw he and the twins had disappeared.

"I must get going I'm afraid, fifth year essays to mark." smiled McGonagall, turning to leave.

"How is Ginny coping with OWLs?" asked Mrs Weasley, a glint of sadness evident in her eyes.

"Very well, one of the top in her year I believe." said McGonagall, leaving on a high note.

Though the Weasley parents were left in slight disarray...

* * *

><p>(Scene Break)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>It was Monday evening, and Harry was slowly making his way down to Snape's office. He had been tempted to not go, but the possible consequences didn't seem worth it. Using the Maruaders Map to avoid any suspicious Slytherins, Harry tentatively walked up to Snape's office and knocked on the door softly.<p>

"Enter." called Snape, taking a deep breath and readied himself for a sudden attack, Harry slowly walked in.

"You are early...and prepared, impressive..." said Snape, softly. Harry stayed silent; he didn't want to give Snape the satisfaction of catching him off guard.

"The headmaster has asked me to begin teaching you Occlumency again; he says you have acquired some skill in the subject already and...I am inclined to agree with him. The main principle I was trying to teach last year was the importance of clearing your mind. Do you know why I insisted on this?" asked Snape, looking at Harry for the first time.

"Emotions can affect your behaviour, being able to keep calm and have a clear mind is the best way to remain objective." replied Harry, meeting Snape's gaze as he nodded slowly at his words.

"Indeed, having a clear mind allows you to stay in control, hasty decisions are often the worst...I think we can both attest to that." said Snape, blinking slowly as the words sank in to Harry.

"Now, you have been practicing since your lessons with Bill Weasley stopped. Correct?" probed Snape, looking at Harry. He was stood up behind his desk, leaning over the stack of essays he had been marking. Harry only nodded in response, in truth he had been practicing as often as he possibly could. It had been all he had done when in Azkaban, and something he would do in especially boring theory lessons, before bed or even when he had nothing to do.

"Good, no we shall get started." said Snape, walking around his desk and up to Harry. They were very close in height now, and Harry had to fight the urge to flick his wrist as Snape's darted in to his hand from a hidden holster. Silently bracing himself, Harry took a deep breath as Snape he turned to face Snape and closed his eyes as Snape began to point his wand.

"Legilimens!" said Snape; the spell hit Harry who immediately noticed the force behind the spell. It was similar to Bill's hardest attempt, keeping his mind blank as he focused on nothing but wind. The spell was dropped and he looked up at Snape who was looking at Harry as though he was merely satisfied.

"How did you find that?" asked Snape, noticing the lack of physical effects Harry had suffered from last year.

"Fine." said Harry, shortly.

"Fine, sir." replied Snape, a hint of a growl in his voice.

"Fine, sir." said Harry, without any sarcasm. The last thing he wanted was to give Snape an excuse to be angry with him.

"Legilimens!" spat Snape, trying to catch Harry off-guard who has raised his defences the moment he heard the first syllable. It was a more powerful attack; it felt like he was being mentally pushed as Snape tried a little harder to enter his mind, keeping calm the entire time Harry put some more power in to his own shields and for a moment it was a stalemate before Snape dropped the spell once again.

"Impressive…most people allow themselves to worry when tested. They slip up and trouble to regain control…" muttered Snape, surveying Harry's composure and relaxing slightly himself. Harry stayed silent and vigilant, expecting another attack.

"I am satisfied for now, next week we will pick up and test your defence's even further." sighed Snape, walking back to his seat. 'That's it?' thought Harry, glancing at the clock on the wall. It had barely been ten minutes and Snape was calling an end to their first lesson.

"You are dismissed, Potter." said Snape, who began marking an essay straight from where he had left it. Harry slowly turned his back and walked to the door, he was expecting an attack at any minute, but as he reached and opened the door heard and felt no signs of any spell. Taking one last look at Snape as he exited, Harry closed the door behind him and made his way back up to the Gryffindor Common Room, his mind full of questions.

* * *

><p>(Scene Break)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>Over the next couple of days, news of the attack on Diagon Alley slowly died down and were replaced by the cold morning and chilly evenings of October. For Harry, the time was flying by as he was always busy. When he wasn't in classes, he was either doing homework or had his head stuck in some kind of spell book. Noting down interesting passages and spells as he did so. If he wasn't doing this then he would be testing these spells in a disused classroom or the Room of Requirement.<p>

His Ancient Runes test came and he passed with a 'high Exceeds Expectations' as McGonagall had put it, and after a short meeting with Professor Babbling would be allowed in to the lessons at the start of next week. He was still reading up on Ancient Runes, but with no reason to revise for a test finally had a bit of free time where he could think about his Animagus form.

He was reading one of the books he had on the topic of land mammal based forms in the Gryffindor Common Room, sat in a comfy armchair beside a roaring fire. Harry was blissfully ignorant of his surroundings. It had been a very tiring week, and was revelling in the fact that it was Saturday night. He had no homework, his letters to Bill and Fierceclaw were on their way, and he had a few butterbeers with a Cooling Charm on them that needed drinking as he leisurely read his book. It was Duelling Club at the moment but he'd decided to skip this one, after all what would he miss?

* * *

><p>(End Of Chapter)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>Hey guys, I'm really sorry it took so long to upload this chapter. I've been having a crap load of personal problems lately and life generally just sucks for me at the moment, writing does take my mind off it but it's hard to get in to the mood at all. I hope you all like this chapter. Next chapter, first Ancient Runes lesson, Harry finally talks to Malfoy and a fast progression through October and halfway to November.<p> 


	31. A Sleepy Exploding Heart Curse

"I can't believe you missed it Harry, it was incredible!" said Seamus, it was breakfast time on Sunday and Harry was being told the story of how Remus and Snape had duelled each other the previous night. In truth he was a bit miffed that he had missed the duel.

"They sent spells at each other so fast, it was unreal." said Dean, equally enthusiastic.

"I didn't even recognise half of the spells…" muttered Seamus, awe in his voice.

"Where were you anyway?" asked Dean, halting Seamus who was recalling every spell that he did recognise.

"Taking some time off, I was so busy last week I needed to just sit back and relax." said Harry, taking some more bacon as it reappeared.

"Tell me about it, we hardly saw you last week. Ancient Runes go alright?" asked Seamus, veering off the topic of the duel.

"Got an 'E' I have my first lesson on Wednesday." answered Harry, who was busying himself making a bacon sandwich.

"Least you don't have to revise for it anymore." said Dean, brightly. Harry agreed as he took a bite out of his sandwich and Neville joined them.

"You guys tell Harry about the duel last night?" asked Neville, his question met with nods and grunts.

"Heard it was good." said Harry, managing an audible sentence between bites.

"Good? It was awesome, when Snape hit Professor Lupin with that spell that sent him like twenty feet in the air I thought it was over. How he sent whatever spell he did when he was in the air, I'll never know." said Neville, admiration in his voice as he piled his plate with eggs.

"Who actually won the duel?" asked Harry, realising that they had neglected to tell how it had actually finished.

"It was a stalemate, Flitwick called for it to finish as it was going on for so long." said Dean, sounding disappointed.

"Up until then, anyone could have won it. I think they'd still be duelling." laughed Seamus, making the others smile. As Seamus, Dean and Neville talked over some of the more exciting parts of the duel, Hermione walked in to the Great Hall looking as though she was concerned about something.

"What's up?" muttered Harry, as Hermione sat down beside him.

"It's Ron…Professor McGonagall called him to her office for a meeting today, he didn't tell me what happened but Ginny paraphrased it for me. He didn't tell Mr and Mrs Weasley about losing his Prefect badge and he's been having trouble in his classes, not to mention being kicked off the Quidditch team and falling out with you. Ginny said the professors are going to be keeping a closer eye on him and his work, if it hasn't improved by Christmas he might have to drop a class." said Hermione, she sounded guilt ridden as she talked.

"This isn't your fault and it's not mine either, Ron has to learn to do his own work…" said Harry, as though urging Hermione not to feel bad about it.

"I know that, it's just…ever since we all stopped being so close over summer, Ron, Ginny and I spent so much time together. In a way I do feel like I've abandoned him." said Hermione, a dark shadow crossing her face. Harry himself felt a twinge of guilt but was reminded of the incident with his trunk, Ron demanding he be let back on the Quidditch team, all the angry and scornful looks he sent Harry's way ever since.

"We all have to grow up and learn to do things for ourselves eventually, Hermione. The professors know what's best to do, otherwise they wouldn't be teaching here. Would they?" pressed Harry, trying to clear Hermione's conscience with his words.

"Maybe I should just help Ron a little bit, not much…and if it doesn't help then see what happens." muttered Hermione, like she was trying to talk herself in to her own plan. Harry let out a resigned sigh, Hermione didn't want to upset anyone and help as much as she could. It must just be some kind of basic instinct thing, a pathological need to please and help everyone around her.

As she mentally mapped out a plan to help Ron, Harry finished his breakfast before excusing himself for a lazy and leisurely walk around the castle. At first he found it a bit difficult with a few girls trying to follow him, resorting to his knowledge of Hogwarts tunnels and secret passageways Harry soon lost those tailing him. High up in the castle, looking over the dimly lit landscape of Hogwarts grounds.

Sitting down, he spent the entire Sunday afternoon there. Thinking and looking, that was all he did. It was almost strange to have nobody interrupt him; the peace and quiet was instilling as he closed his eyes and breathed in the cold air. Sinking into a slight slumber as the sun slowly sank over the Forbidden Forest…

It was as though he could hear slight rustling of trees and breath of wind, opening his eyes he flinched before freezing to where he found himself. He was perched atop of a tree, he could with clarity and sharpness he didn't think was possible.

Taking care to move as little as he could, he tilted his head to the side. The first thing he noticed was he had feathers and wings where his arms used to be, a black colour but in the sunlight gave them a deep green. Unfurling his wings he let out a startled call as he lost his balance and started to fall, instincts taking over he spread his wings and started to glide softly and gracefully to the ground. The sensation of having the wind flowing around his…feathers, it felt so natural. As though he knew exactly what to do, and like he should have been doing this all along.

Coming in to land, a pitch of nerves ran through him as he hit the ground and crashed spectacularly. Rolling across the wet, muddy ground much to his amusement. Getting up, he around and saw a puddle of water to his right. Eagerly making his way to it, he did whatever the bird equivalent of sprinting was called and skidded to halt to look at his reflection.

Harry let out a slight 'caw' of surprise, he looked eerily like a phoenix but the immediate and obvious difference was he did not have the feathers of a phoenix. He was smaller than he thought he might be, calculative and aged looking eyes…he had a good idea what he was. But he needed to find a certain book to confirm it first.

As Harry started to come out of his daze, he looked up and saw what had been looking at him last time he'd had one of these dreams…fear flashed through him before realising the nature of the animal before him. It was relaxed and just looking at him, taking care to note every feature he could Harry jerked out of his sleepy state. Stifling a yawn, he saw the sun had set and the cold had come on.

As he walked down to the Gryffindor Common Room, he went over the information he had in his head. Ignoring everyone as he walked through the common room and taking a roll of parchment, wrote everything down. It wasn't that much, but it was enough to go on and it was enough to send him to sleep with a smile. Folding the parchment over, he placed it carefully in his bag for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>(Scene Break)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>…<em>Magical Animagi are a rare but not unheard of phenomenon, a misconception of having a Magical Animagus is that it is more difficult to achieve. Though there is a degree of truth to this, the initial transformations should theoretically be similar to that of a non-magical Animagus. The key difference is that a magical Animagus is precisely that, magical. A witch or wizard is also a magical being, the complexity is harmonising the magic between your human and magical form. As most magical beings have certain unique traits, a witch or wizard can find it difficult to assume the final form due to this reason. <em>

_*A little known fact behind Magical Animagi is that they have the possibility to assume a second, non-magical form. Most however do not attempt or are unaware of this transformation._

"Well that explains everything." muttered Harry, it was his first free period of the week and he had been eagerly anticipating it. Instead of relaxing however he had been taking advantage of his own personal library and a few books he had 'borrowed' from Hogwarts library and the Restricted Section. Harry was hiding away in the quietest and darkest corner of Hogwarts library, far from the prying eyes of Madam Pince.

As the lunch bell rang Harry collected the open books he had acquired that were scattered around his table and the various scribbled sheets of parchment he had written his thoughts and notes.

His magical form was an Augurey; it was commonly referred to as the Irish Phoenix. A rare and shy creature was virtually identical to a phoenix but its dark green feathers being the only tell that it was a different species. The feathers were ink repellent which made them useless as quills and they cry was thought to be a sign of oncoming death. Harry was rather happy with his form; it was nothing over the top and would draw attention but still a useful and amazing form to have.

He had been able to decipher and find his non-magical form after cross examining several of the traits he remembered and had written down. It was a Red Wolf, a sizable but quite rare creature. The fur was more of a cinnamon and brown mixture, with a dash of grey combined. The strength and speed was impressive not to mention its dominant and aggressive nature.

Harry was ecstatic with his Animagus forms, the thought of being able to fly freely without a broomstick made him buzz with excitement, and being the embodiment of such a unusual and lethal land mammal sent shivers down his spine. The memories of being the wolf in the Prefects Bathroom…the heightened senses, the power and speed, it was fantastic. Although he would have sometime before he would be able to achieve a full form, he vowed that he would put as much time as he could in to either of his forms, Harry knew he needed every advantage and surprise possible. Though it would be pretty cool at the same time…

* * *

><p>(Scene Break)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>"I merely said Potter is more prepared than I expected, I am not crediting him in any way." said Snape, somewhat heatedly. Remus had come down to collect his month's sample of Wolfsbane, and had taken it upon himself to attempt a civil conversation. The attempt however was going sour, as the werewolf had started pestering about the previous and upcoming Occlumency lesson.<p>

"Saying Harry is more prepared than you expected is Severus Snapes way of complimenting someone, nobody in living memory has lived up to your expectations." teased Remus, meeting the glowering black eyes of Snape with his inquisitive blues as he ran a hand through his speckled grey hair.

"Bill Weasley was his instructor, a man who works at Gringotts with goblins all day either has to have the patience of a saint, or significant mental capacities. Judging from the family I'd gamble my months wage on the latter, he taught Potter well. That's the end of it." growled Snape, stacking a pile of essays neatly before placing them in one of the many drawers in his desk.

"Fine, remember…tomorrow evening is Duelling Club. Dare to take off where we left things?" said Remus, teasing the Potions Master again.

"Like I need to be reminded about that mind-numbing experience, and you should be thanking Filius for stopping things when he did. I was just warming up." sneered Snape, his voice drawling with a slight arrogance.

"I don't know why you insist on pretending you dislike it, after all…Saturday night was fun." said Remus, ignoring the jibe Snape had sent in his direction.

"I don't pretend to dislike it Lupin, I do dislike it. Admittedly, Saturday night was somewhat enjoyable, you don't really think what we're teaching the students will have any impact in the war." laughed Snape; his tone was mocking as he turned to prepare his office for Potter's imminent arrival.

"Why else do you think Dumbledore suggested it, we're teaching the students how to fight and survive." replied Remus, bewildered as he stepped back in to Snape's quarters.

"No…we are teaching students what they think will help them to fight and survive. You and I were both there in the first war; you know a Stunning Spell and a good Shield Charm will accomplish nothing when facing a fully trained Death Eater." said Snape, the sincerity in his words surprised Remus as he thought over what Snape had said.

"Think about it Lupin, what we go over in 'Duelling Club' is not a realistic preparation for a real-life duel outside of Hogwarts. Stunning Spells can be reversed, a Killing Curse cannot." muttered Snape, as though he sounded bored with pointing out what he considered plain facts.

"Well that's a cynical outlook, why do you bother if you think it's not worthwhile?" asked Remus, not wanting to admit to himself the slight truth behind Snape's words.

"I am not cynical; I'm just being honest. Most of the Order dare not to face what we both know, both of us have experienced battle first hand, suffered losses and deep down…though you hate to admit it, you know I speak the truth." said Snape, emotionlessly.

"Then why is Dumbledore bothering?" pressed Remus, curious to hear more.

"Because Dumbledore has more agendas than titles." snapped Snape, slamming his desk drawer shut.

"What does that mean?" countered Remus, getting frustrated at the Potions Master.

"It means that misleading the student body and Hogwarts staff is simply a reminder in his diary, he tells people what they want to hear or what he thinks they should hear. And he's so damned forgiving people can't help but admire him, they respect him and hold him in such high regard they forget he is just like the rest of us. He can make mistakes." said Snape, his demeanour changing its usual calm and controlled way.

"If you think that, then why are you here?" asked Remus, in a soft voice.

"Because he was the only one there for me when I needed someone, I hope one day I can return the favour…" muttered Snape, making eye contact with Remus for a split second. A nod of understanding passing through them both.

"And is insanity is endlessly entertaining." smirked Snape, his hooked nose raised in a sneer as Remus chuckled softly before thanking Snape again for his Wolfsbane and left.

* * *

><p>(Scene Break)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>The light was too bright…that was the only thought on Harry Potters mind as he sat down for breakfast; it was relatively early since he had forced himself to get up and run that morning. Though he had been reluctant he had managed, despite his headache. After his Occlumency lesson with Snape, his head had a dull but constant aching sensation. His mental defences had been pushed harder than ever before, Dumbledore was right…there was a difference between practicing and using Occlumency.<p>

Snape hadn't broken through, but he had tried harder and longer than last time. With the lesson lasting over an hour, Harry had been rather tired when it had finally finished but somewhat pleased with his defences. Today was his first Ancient Runes lesson, and he was trying to remember everything about sixth year Ancient Runes he had repeatedly read after the results of his OWL and being allowed in to the NEWT class. After a lengthy breakfast and overhearing Hermione and Ron squabbling about Potions homework that was due tomorrow, Harry decided to get to class early and walked up to the sixth floor slowly. As he subconsciously made his way through the castle and to the classroom, he was interrupted from his thoughts by a very familiar voice.

"Potter." said the voice; Harry didn't have to look up to know who the owner was. But he did so anyway, meeting the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy." replied Harry, observing the pale Slytherin and waiting for any kind of verbal attack.

"Not wearing sunglasses today?" poked Malfoy, a smile reached Harry's face as he remembered the brief encounter in Flourish & Blotts over the summer they'd had. It was just after his eyes had been corrected, it was a thinly veiled insult but not the usual threatening insult he was used to.

"Got enough hair product?" retorted Harry, keeping his voice level so not to instigate any possible confrontation.

"Funny, so what are you doing here?" asked Malfoy, leaning back against the wall.

"I'm starting to take Runes…are you being civil to me?" countered Harry, befuddled at the entire exchange.

"It would appear so. You didn't take Runes at OWL level." said Malfoy, as though stating it like a fact.

"No, but I learnt about it over summer and revised it for a month here and took the exam. Professor Babbling has allowed me to take the class after I got an 'E' on the OWL." replied Harry, keeping an eye on Malfoy as he leant against the wall opposite.

"Why didn't you take it at OWL level? What did you do instead?" asked Malfoy, Harry looked at him warily. There was no danger in answering the question, but the last thing he thought he would be having with Draco Malfoy was an actual, non-threatening conversation.

"I took Creatures and Divination." replied Harry, shortly. Malfoy stifled a snigger as his face twisted in disbelief.

"Divination…what a waste of time, why the hell did you pick that?" laughed Malfoy, as he tried to compose himself.

"Ron was doing them, I didn't want to take a class without him." said Harry, flaring in anger at Ron's name and the pathetic dependence he'd had in his early years at Hogwarts.

"From what I hear, you and Weasley haven't been getting along lately. Did you get some sense knocked in to you?" joked Malfoy, his expression turning cold as he realised what he said.

"I got plenty knocked in to me." spat Harry, though he noticed the change in Malfoy and tried to pass it off as an accident.

"Sorry, Potter…I wasn't thinking." muttered Malfoy, looking down at his feet instead of the hard stare Harry was giving him. Awkward silence fell between them for a few seconds as Harry calmed himself down and collected his thoughts.

"Did my father torture you?" blurted Malfoy, Harry froze but his eyes looked up at the slightly paler than usual Draco Malfoy.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Harry, closing his eyes as the memories of an unmasked Lucius Malfoy casting curse after curse at him ran through his mind.

"He bragged about it…over the summer. Told me and my mother what he did to you…it made me sick that he could do that to someone my age." said Malfoy, disgust evident in his voice as Harry an emotion other than anger in Malfoys eyes for the first time.

"Everything he told you was probably true." muttered Harry, looking around in case anyone else was nearby before casting a wandless, non-verbal 'Muffliato' so nobody could overhear.

"He said…even though you were being tortured that you were being disrespectful to You-Know-Who, that you kept insulting him and that it just made him angrier." said Malfoy, calm but with a slight tone of disbelief. A small smile crossed Harry's face at the reminder of swearing and mocking Voldemort and the other Death Eaters.

"That's true as well…but it was worth it seeing that bastard frustrated." said Harry, coolly.

"That Dark Lords wrath is insurmountable, my father made that clear to me throughout my childhood. He was so powerful that if he wanted you dead, you would die…but you didn't…How?" asked Malfoy. Harry didn't know if Malfoy was being sincere or not, and so he chose to answer in the most frustratingly annoying way he could think off. Pausing for a moment to add suspense to the situation as Malfoy awaited his answer and think of something suitable.

"Because I'm Harry Potter…and that's what I do." said Harry, as confidently as he possible could.

"Only you could make survival sound so arrogant." replied Malfoy, rolling his eyes as a smile crossed the blondes face.

"Was it a bit much?" asked Harry, trying to sound innocent.

"Potter, my father told me about the curses he and other used on you. He had me learn most of them from a young age, but I never thought of them actually being used on someone before." said Malfoy, steering the conversation back to a more serious matter.

"Well how did you think about them?" asked Harry, wandering what Malfoy thought they were used for.

"I don't know…tools to implement fear…Idle threats….being a Death Eater had been made out to be such a glamorous lifestyle…" muttered Malfoy, drifting off to his own thoughts at the end.

"It isn't, see those scars on my face? Cuts with lemon juice squirted in to them...I looked a fucking lot worse than this; my body was littered in cuts and scars. Magic helped heal most of them, some were just too deep." said Harry, tracing one of the cuts on his face with his hand as Malfoy looked at him. Harry was certain a hint of respect glinted in the Slytherins eyes before he blinked and looked away.

"You're going to be in for a surprise if you thought Divination was a hard subject." teased Malfoy, lightening the mood with a joke

"It wasn't hard it was stupid, not as stupid as that haircut…but still." countered Harry, stretching slightly.

"Hardly one to lecture someone about hairstyles with your appearance." said Malfoy, eyeing Harry's stubble and untidier than usual hair.

"I just think you're jealous of good looks." muttered Harry, as others started to arrive for class. Some of them were looking at Harry as though to ask why he was here. Most however were shocked to see a conversation without on-going insults and threats between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, infamous rivals throughout there years at Hogwarts.

"I think our small talk is disturbing the others." mumbled Malfoy, repositioning himself so he face slightly more away from Harry.

"I think your right…you slimy prick!" said Harry, slightly louder so everyone could hear. Looking at Malfoy with slightly raised eyes so he might catch on.

"Fucking Gryffindor's, always getting what they want." added Malfoy, the patented Malfoy smirk back on his face. They were prevented from any more exchanges as Professor Babbling walked up the corridor and with a wave of her wand, opened the door. As the class filtered in, Harry and Malfoy made their way to the back of the queue.

"Slimy prick? Thought you'd come up with something better than that, Potter." said Malfoy, in a quiet voice.

"I had no time to improvise, plus you didn't exactly put thought in to yours." replied Harry, almost whispering.

"Didn't have to think, just stating a fact." smiled Malfoy, though Harry couldn't see his face.

"Fuck you." whispered Harry, as they both walked in to the classroom. Glaring at each other to keep appearances but each with a small smile on the inside at the verbal jousting.

* * *

><p>(Scene Break)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>Days seemed to melt in to each other for Harry, it was almost as if he disconnected from time as October went by with the weeks passing by in a blur. If the sheer amount of homework wasn't enough, then waking up early every other day to work out and having Occlumency lessons, Duelling Club meetings and Quidditch practice certainly did it. And then there was the small matter of trying to get some self-taught Animagus lessons and other bits of 'extra learning' such as learning every charm, curse, counter-curse, hex, jinx, and transfiguration spell the Restricted Section had to offer.<p>

Trying to up his spell repertoire and knowledge of all types of magic so in a duel he could be as unpredictable and widespread as possible, and whilst others would commend him for his hard work and dedication. Harry always had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that Hogwarts spells wouldn't help him defeat Voldemort; he had gone to the exotic lands to learn all kinds of magic. Delving in to the depths of dark arts, Voldemort must have studied at an intensity of epic proportions to achieve such high magical skill. It all seemed slightly overwhelming, and Harry knew that there was only one man he could really turn to about this.

But for now, Harry had to get back to Gryffindor Tower. It was past two in the morning, and as he had been accustomed to doing nowadays, Harry was in the restricted sections reading through books and noting down any spell that came of interest to him. The Marauders Map was open to the side so he could spot anyone nearby, seeing a clearing Harry packed up his notes and walked out of the library and back up to Gryffindor Common Room as quietly as possible. Waking up an agitated Fat Lady, he walked into to see Hermione Granger in a dressing gown reading a book. Evidently waiting for him, in his dazed state he had obviously overlooked her presence and let out a resigned sigh.

"I don't care where you've been…well I do but I know you wouldn't tell me if I asked." said Hermione, like it was a matter of fact.

"That's right." yawned Harry, walking further in to the room.

"I haven't talked to you in over three weeks, what's going on?" asked Hermione, hands on her hips as her dressing gown opened slightly to reveal unicorn pyjamas.

"Just a bit of late night studying, Hermione." muttered Harry, gesturing to his notes.

"Harry, you look dead on your feet…I'm worried about you." replied Hermione, a genuine tone of fear in her voice.

"Well don't be, I'm fine." said Harry, walking further in to the room and resisting the temptation to collapse on to the sofa.

"You are not fine, I've talked to Dean, Seamus and Neville and they said they've hardly seen you the past week..." started Hermione, but Harry interrupted her.

"You're talking to my friends about me?" asked Harry, bewildered and angry in his sleep deprived state.

"I have to! I can never seem to find you; I look all over the place! I wait after Duelling Club and Quidditch and you never step through the portrait. And then the next morning you're always up early or out running, you're killing yourself!" exclaimed Hermione, tearing up slightly.

"Better me than someone else." grumbled Harry, biting his tongue the second he said it. His comment making Hermione gasp and even more emotional.

"How can you say that?" pressed Hermione, horrified at his words.

"I'm tired Hermione, I need sleep…all five hours of it." mumbled Harry, walking past Hermione and towards the stairs.

"You can't go on like this Harry, and if you do I'm going to have to report you to McGonagall…and if that doesn't work then I'll go to Dumbledore." said Hermione, trying to compose herself.

"Go ahead Hermione, what are they going to do? Give me detention for working too hard? I'm top in all the classes, I'm kicking ass in Duelling Club and the Quidditch team hasn't looked this good since Wood was in charge." called Harry, as he walked up the spiral staircase.

"I'm just doing it because I care about you." said Hermione, quietly.

"I know Hermione, but I can't stop doing what I'm doing right now." replied Harry, in a soft tone.

"What is it? You can tell me." said Hermione, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I can't Hermione, you wouldn't understand." replied Harry, closing his eyes as he leant against the wall.

"Then help me understand, make me understand!" urged Hermione, her voice filled with emotion again.

"I'm can't, Hermione…I'm sorry, maybe one day…get some sleep Hermione." muttered Harry, and with that he walked up the rest of the stairs, placed his stack of notes in his trunk and collapsed on to his bed. Reciting the spells he had memorised that evening as he drifted off to sleep, he barely made it past the Exploding-Organ Curse…

* * *

><p>(End Of Chapter)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>AN -

I know it isn't long, but I think I get a lot of bases covered and I went over some of the parts in this chapter meticulously before finalising everything. So a lot of effort went in to it. I am going to try to upload every five-eight days starting now, I want to the writing to be the highest quality to my abilities and have depth and character development.

As always a review would be lovely, I'm pretty sure this is going to be a forty chapter story. I do plan chapters out but then I improvise as I write and have to move things along and edit this big notepad I have filled with ideas. (I write on paper because it makes me feel productive and like a proper writer)

So to re-cap, regular uploads, a review would be great and I like the physical sensation of writing.

Oh! I have some questions for you! You can answer them in a review or a personal message, so enjoy.

* * *

><p>1) How old are you? (12+, 16+, 20+ etc...)<p>

2) Where do you read this?( Home, School, Work etc...)

3) What has been your favourite part about this story? (Either a particular chapter, or a quote etc...)

4) How do you think I could improve? (Grammar, Spelling, Detail etc...)

5) Do you know what any of the following mean. DFTBA, French The Llama, Puppy Sized Elephants, Nerdfighteria, TFIOS. *

* If you don't, check out the vlogbrothers on YouTube, it is a fantastic channel that is full of clever, funny and fantastic material. It's operated by John and Hank Green, two brothers from Indiana (incidentally I'm from England, just in case any of you were curious.) Hank is somewhat of an entrepreneur as well as being a singer/songwriter. John has just finished signing 150'000 sheets of paper which will be included in every single pre-ordered copy of his highly anticipated book The Fault In Our Stars, it will be a timeless classic much like his other novels, Paper Towns, An Abundance Of Katherines and of course Looking For Alaska. I highly recommend checking out his work and their channel, there is a link below. And no, this is not a promo or a sponsor so there is no money from this mention. There work has just really inspired me over the last couple of weeks.

.com/user/vlogbrothers

ABP

(Review!)


	32. Trouble In The Lions Den

**__**A/N - Thanks for the feedback from the last chapter, if you did find out about Hank and John Green for the first time and went and watched some of their YouTube videos then I hope you liked them. Enjoy this chapter because it's a big one :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mr Potter<strong>_

_**I am just writing to update you on the current affairs you have with the bank, the reconstruction of Number Seven, Godrics Hollow is well underway and a completion date has been marked for March of next year. I have also followed through with your suggestion on hiring an interior designer to make decisions on your behalf, they have been familiarised with your choices so far and believe they have a grasp of your personal tastes. I will personally contact you with all final choices to make sure that they are to your liking, so you are at home the moment you step through the door.**_

_**Business ventures are going well, Gringotts anticipate that the telecommunications and technology market in the Muggle world will spike within the next decade and are looking at promising and established companies to invest into.**_

_**May your gold always grow,**_

_**Fierceclaw.**_

Harry pocketed the letter and continued with his breakfast, he was one of the couple dozen in the Great Hall as he had risen early for a quick run. As tired as he felt, the brisk morning air always managed to wake him up. Piling his plate with a second helping of bacon, Harry ate slowly as observed the other students around him.

"What are you so interested in?" Neville sat down opposite him, trying to follow his gaze.

"Oh…nothing." muttered Harry, refocusing on the bacon on his plate.

"I was up half the night doing the Potions essay, I can't believe he wants three feet on Wormwood." said Neville, exasperated.

"You did finish it, right?" asked Harry, knowing Snape would love an excuse to take points from Gryffindor.

"I did, I probably would have got it done earlier if Hermione and Ron hadn't been arguing about it" said Neville, his voice bitter but with an edge of amusement in it.

"She was helping him with the essay?" asked Harry, sighing with disappointment.

"She tried, but gave up after an hour. Said she had her own homework to do…Ron was pretty annoyed about it." said Neville, taking a long drink of orange juice. Harry nodded but had a small smile on the inside; Hermione had obviously taken on board what he had said about looking out for herself.

Breakfast progressed with menial conversation and soon enough they were both in a double theoretical period of Transfiguration taking copious amounts of notes. Human Transfiguration was something McGonagall apparently took very seriously as she wanted every class member to be familiar with the concepts of the most basic full transformations and multiple safety precautions. It was boring, but necessary and something Harry had sort of covered when he had started attempting the small Animagus transformations. It was the closest he had come to falling asleep in a lesson other than History of Magic as he copied the notes as if on auto-pilot. Class ended with everyone rubbing their writing hands, sore and cramped with the constant note-taking. Harry packed up his books and parchment and went to leave the classroom but was called back by Professor McGonagall. As everyone filtered out of the room, Harry wondered what he had done that would warrant him having to stay behind. He wracked his mind for something he might had done wrong but could think of nothing, as the classroom emptied McGonagall waved her wand to close the door and turned to look at Harry.

"As the Head of the Gryffindor House, it is my duty to make sure all my students are healthy and happy…you look far from either of these." said McGonagall, walking to sit behind her desk.

"I'm fine Professor, and if Hermione has told you otherwise then…"

"Ms Granger has said nothing, I am perfectly aware of noticing when a student of mine of is unhealthy or unhappy thank you very much." snapped McGonagall, her mouth was thin but her eyes did not reflect her sharp tone.

"You look sleep-deprived, when was the last time you had a good night's sleep?" asked McGonagall, taking a file out of the cabinet.

"I don't know…" said Harry, faltering slightly under the gaze of his Transfiguration teacher. Looking at Voldemort in the eyes seemed a hell of a lot easier than looking at the unusually kind gaze of his Head of House.

"A week? Two...?" said McGonagall.

"It's been a while, but I'm fine. My grades are good, my homework is always in on time…There isn't a problem." said Harry, getting defensive but remaining calm.

"Harry…while I am your Head of House and Professor, I care about the welfare of my students outside of Hogwarts…obviously you have been a special case from day one as trouble has a habit of finding you, and you don't exactly shy away from it…but your well-being is the primary concern of Hogwarts. You are to attend a medical examination with Madam Pomfrey straight after classes at the end of today, nothing invasive…just to check you are healthy enough to continue with your classes." said McGonagall, writing something down in the folder before tapping it with her wand and returning it in the drawer.

"But…Professor…" but again Harry was interrupted.

"I can strip you of your Quidditch Captaincy to alleviate pressures of student life, or you can attend a twenty-minute check-up…Which do you prefer?" asked McGonagall, her tone back to sharp and her mouth thin again.

"The check-up…" muttered Harry, feeling like a child that had been told off.

"I thought as much, you are dismissed Mr Potter…" said McGonagall, standing up and wiping the blackboard with her wand and calling in her next class.

* * *

><p>(Scene Break)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>"Ah…Mr Potter, on time I see…good." said Madam Pomfrey. He'd been tempted to not come but knew McGonagall would strip him of the Quidditch Captaincy if he did, so decided against it and reluctantly walked to the hospital wing.<p>

"Over there dear, you know...I don't think you have ever come in to the Hospital Wing without being unconscious or injured from that blasted game of Quidditch." said Madam Pomfrey, taking a clipboard from the end of the bed and summoning a quill. Harry smiled at the implication as he realised she was probably right.

"From the look of you, I can tell what Professor McGonagall is talking about…you certainly look sleep deprived, although you have finally gained weight…that's good." muttered the Hogwarts healer, she started noting down something down and mumbling under her breath about other observations. Harry had finally finished the course of Potions the goblins had given him the other week, having filled out with a more toned physique thanks to his regular exercise and healthy diet.

"Stand up." ordered Madam Pomfrey, rummaging around a set of steel cabinets and retrieving several instruments he had seen only on television programmes. Ordered to take his top off, the cold metal surface sent chills around his body as Madam Pomfrey poked and prodded him in various places. After a series of questions and having some blood drawn he was told he could redress and Madam Pomfrey told him to wait while she went to her office. Harry distinctly overheard the nurse Floo somebody and guessed she was calling McGonagall to come to the Hospital Wing and discuss the results. His was proven correct as barely a minute later; McGonagall stepped in to the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey coming out to meet her.

"Hello Poppy." smiled McGonagall warmly, though she was looking over at Harry.

"Minerva." replied Madam Pomfrey, holding a folder in her hands.

"Shall we?" asked McGongall, gesturing to her colleague. They walked over to Harry who felt slightly nervous, stopping in front of him they read over a few pages in the folder before closing it and turning to Harry.

"It appears my assumptions were correct Mr Potter, not only are you tired…Madam Pomfrey here has a case that you are suffering from exhaustion!" said McGonagall, sounding quite angry.

"But I feel fine." lied Harry.

"The delayed neurological and physical responses, blood work and overall appearance suggest otherwise." said Madam Pomfrey, equally stern.

"Madam Pomfrey has medical proof that you are as I suspected stressed and overworking yourself, all I want to know is why…" said McGonagall, crossing her arms and looking at Harry for an answer, who in turn stayed silent. He couldn't tell her the truth but at the same time couldn't think of a single plausible lie.

"Mr Potter, we're waiting for an explanation." said McGonagall in a low voice, but Harry stayed quiet.

"We will go to Professor Dumbledore's office right now if we have to." said McGonagall, playing her last card and thinking Harry would relinquish but he stayed silent. After all, as much as he didn't want to admit it Professor Dumbledore was probably the only person he could talk to.

"Fine. Get up, we will go there now." said McGonagall, lips thinner than Harry could remember seeing them. Harry stood up and followed McGonagall out of the Hospital Wing and walked in silence to Dumbledore's office, with Transfiguration Professor giving the password 'Starburst' and walking up the spiral staircase. McGonagall told Harry to wait there as she went in to the office; he was called in a few seconds later and walked in to Dumbledore's quarters. The Headmaster was looking pensively up at him from behind his grand desk with McGonagall stood up and looking at him with her arms crossed.

"Professor McGonagall has just told me your reluctance to explain the causes of your ailments." said Dumbledore, slowly unwrapped a lemon drop. Harry only nodded in response, feeling quite uncomfortable.

"Minerva, would you please leave my office." said Dumbledore, not looking at either of them as he put the lemon drop in his mouth.

"Albus, I am Potter's Head of House…"

"And Harry is obviously unwilling to divulge the information with you…if you would." said Dumbledore, gesturing towards the door. McGonagall looked as though she wanted to argue before resignedly leaving the office, with the door closing behind her.

"Lemon drop?" asked Dumbledore, offering the bowl to Harry.

"No, thank-you sir." muttered Harry, still standing up.

"Please sit, Harry." said Dumbledore, putting the bowl back down and standing up himself. Harry reluctantly sat down as he watched Dumbledore.

"Professor McGonagall came to me a week ago with the suspicion about your welfare…I had noticed myself and was hoping you would have come to me if you had been struggling." said Dumbledore, looking at Harry with piercing blue eyes.

"I'm not struggling Professor…" but Dumbledore interrupted him.

"I am not talking about your schoolwork Harry, though might I mention the significant improvements you are making are admirable. In fact several of your Professors have noticed this, and that you seemingly already know the material." said Dumbledore, a slight smile on his face.

"I just read ahead…" muttered Harry, looking over at Fawkes instead of Dumbledore.

"Grimmauld Place at the start of the summer, we discussed the magical potential you had and that your capabilities would soon exceed your schoolmates." said Dumbledore, casually.

"Sir, Professor McGonagall might overhear." said Harry, in a low voice.

"I have taken the liberty to upgrade the security on my office, we won't be overheard." replied Dumbledore, as though it was obvious.

"I can perform spells first time, I could probably do them without reading the books at all." said Harry, feeling quite annoyed he was now taking it for granted.

"But you do read the books, because you want to learn. Is this why you have taken to frequenting the Restricted Section at nights?" asked Dumbledore, shocking Harry in to silence at the remark.

"I am not angry Harry, it is natural to want to learn about what you are up against." said Dumbledore, popping another lemon drop in his mouth.

"I want to be prepared…sir, can I ask you something about Voldemort?" asked Harry, his mind running over the list he had mentally compiled.

"Of course." said Dumbledore, sitting back down in his grand chair.

"What was Voldemort like in Hogwarts? I've heard people say he was a brilliant student, but when did he start learning about the Dark Arts?" questioned Harry, looking at Dumbledore with slight eagerness in his voice.

"Minerva." called Dumbledore, the Transfiguration teacher was in the office in a flash.

"Myself and Harry have things to discuss, you can leave." said Dumbledore, his voice having a certain forcefulness to it. McGonagall looked at Harry for a moment before nodding and leaving the office. Silence fell between Harry and Dumbledore for several seconds before he proceeded.

"Voldemort began his path before Hogwarts…as you know he is a half-blood, and had a Muggle upbringing in an orphanage, like yourself…when I first met Tom Riddle, a name he despised even at the age of ten…he told me about the abilities he had…he could control animals, make people hurt…and that he could talk to snakes…naturally I was wary but at the time he was a child, an innocent child who had grown up in dire circumstances…I told him that these acts would not be tolerated at Hogwarts…When he came to Hogwarts it was clear he was a very bright student, locking himself in Hogwarts library and learning everything he could, I think Voldemort never forgot about the feeling of power and the fear it could provoke in people. He made a few friends amongst his time and they would grow to become his first followers, or Death Eaters as they later claimed…After Hogwarts, Voldemort went to Borgin and Burkes, a bookstore in Knockturn Alley, this shocked many staff members as he had his pick of jobs right out of Hogwarts and he picked a lowly store assistant job. I believe from them there was no hope, steeping himself in the Dark Arts and eventually disappearing…" Dumbledore finished with an ominous sounding tone as though what happened next was a mystery for the ages.

"Sir…Voldemort has decades of experience over me, how am I supposed to beat him?" asked Harry, he had hoped Dumbledore would have reassured him but only felt more disconcerted.

"Tom Riddle claims to have pushed the boundaries of magic further than anyone before; his ignorance is that he immersed himself in the Dark Arts so much that he relies on it and sees it as the most powerful type of magic. While he understands most concepts and forms of magic, he disregards them." replied Dumbledore, imploring Harry to understand what he was saying.

"By most concepts of magic, you mean he doesn't understand some…like love?" questioned Harry, remembering Dumbledore's belief in the magic of love.

"Yes…and that is what Voldemort considers my ignorance." smiled Dumbledore, stroking his beard. Harry nodded slowly, he had never heard of a spell that required love.

"Love is what saved you that fated night all those years ago Harry, your mothers sacrifice ensured your survival...Never give up hope." said Dumbledore, looking at Harry confidently. Harry nodded again, he didn't know why as the advice wasn't helpful in the slightest. Was the lesson to sacrifice himself for a loved one so Voldemort might die be foolish enough to repeat the same mistake?

"Now…Professor McGonagall brought me Madam Pomfrey's medical evaluation stating that you are suffering from exhaustion. I trust you will rationalise your studies in the future and relax your efforts to read the entire Restricted Section before the year is out." said Dumbledore, making a joke that Harry only laughed at out of politeness. Taking it as his cure to leave, Harry stood up and turned to walk out of Dumbledore's office.

"That Dark Arts are never the answer Harry, I understand your curiosity and thirst to learn everything Voldemort does…but they will not solve anything." muttered Dumbledore, Harry turned to look at the Headmaster who was not facing him and instead looking absent-mindedly at the snoozing portrait of Armando Dippet.

"It helps me understand how he and the Death Eaters think and know what I'm up against. I have to be prepared." gritted Harry, temper flaring at the thinly veiled accusation.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, Harry." said Dumbledore, gravely.

"Not everyone, Professor…" mumbled Harry, giving a slight nod to Dumbledore before leaving the aged warlocks office. Closing his eyes and letting out a small sigh, Dumbledore opened a desk drawer and took out the bottle of fine wine Hagrid had brought back from his summer vacation to France to meet with Madam Maxime and the giants. Pouring himself a large glass and reclining in his chair, Dumbledore sipped on it for what seemed like hours as he contemplated the road ahead.

* * *

><p>(Scene Break)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>Taking Dumbledore's comment under advisement, Harry had decided to stop overworking himself and aimed to get at least seven hours sleep a night. It was a mini compromise of sorts, he would still attempt Animagus transformations, read ahead and beyond of his classes and look through the Restricted Section but had toned everything down to a manageable and less stressful level. It had only been a couple of days and Harry could already tell the difference of having a good night's sleep, even his social life took a slight upturn as he returned to having the occasional glass of Mead with Dean, Neville and Seamus nearly every night. Buying a full case of Madam Rosmerta's Oak Matured Finest as a way of apologies, needless to say all was forgiven.<p>

It was Wednesday night and Harry collapsed in to the comfortable armchair by the fire. Quidditch Practice had been freezing but with the upcoming match just over a week away it had become the main focus in Harry's mind. The team reminded him of his first couple of years on the Quidditch team, near flawless teamwork mixed with the strong desire to win. The team had a good chemistry and Michael Wood was certainly living up to the Wood family name. He seemingly improved in every practice session, confident and just as focused as his older brother had been. There was no doubt in Harry's mind that he had picked the right Keeper, speaking of which the ex-Keeper happened to be making his way over to Harry.

"The book, I need it." said Ron, bluntly. He wasn't even looking at Harry.

"Don't give it to him Harry, he only wants to use it because he can't be bothered doing the work himself!" Hermione stormed over, face flushed with frustration.

"What's the point when I can use something I already know is right." retorted Ron, anger evident in his tone.

"The point it you're cutting corners, the instructions and spells in that book can't be trusted. We don't even know who the 'Half-Blood Prince' is!" hissed Hermione, in a low voice so they couldn't be overheard.

"I think he can and I only want to copy a few lines! You're just upset because the Prince is better than you at Potions!" snapped Ron, quite loudly earning him a smack on the arm and a 'Shh!' from Hermione.

"The Prince?' I didn't know you were on such a casual last name basis with him, I cannot find another Potions textbook where one of his 'suggestions' have replaced the official methods. And the spells he has written down must be self-invented and dangerous because I can't find them either." whispered Hermione, furiously.

"Whatever, I want the book." said Ron, as though it were final.

"No." said Harry, saving Hermione the trouble.

"What?" said Ron, stunned at the frank reply.

"No, and before you start it's not because I'm taking Hermione's side, it's because you have to do the work on your own. You had a meeting with McGonagall about this already, do you really think taking shortcuts in your work is going to help?" asked Harry, keeping his voice quiet.

"It's none of your business, I found the book. It's mine. I shouldn't have told anyone about it." growled Ron, getting more and redder in the face.

"It's in my trunk, and I've got spelled it so only I can get into it. Don't you think Snape would notice if your assignment suddenly had miraculous insights to potion making?" pushed Harry, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Fuck you, just because your Quidditch Captain now and top of the class you think you can tell me how to do my work?" said Ron, temper flaring as he glared at Harry.

"I'm not telling you how to do your work; Snape will know if you cheat and he'll take points off and give detentions until he finds out how." said Harry, trying to reason with Ron who looked to be getting more and more angry.

I just…I need…Argh fuck you!…Sectumsempra!" seethed Ron, brandishing his wand at Harry. Barely having time to react, Harry had his wand pointed at the ground as he used a non-verbal shield charm. The spell was deflected slightly but he felt impact across his chest and face as the force of his shield forcefully separated, Harry and Ron who had been less than a foot away from one another towards the end. Harry could taste blood in his mouth and got to his feet as quickly as he could, a few choice curses in his mind but saw Ron in a crumpled pile at the foot of the wall opposite. The Common Room was shocked silent as Harry seethed; forcing his Occlumency exercises upon himself and pocketing his wand so he wouldn't do anything rash.

"You're bleeding." spluttered a quiet voice, Harry didn't look at who it was and only raised a hand to his mouth to wipe the blood from his face. He could really taste the blood as he felt his chest contracting and his shirt sticking to his chest and two lines of blood seeped across his chest.

"Are you alright?" squeaked Hermione, looking at him.

"Fine, what about that prick?" asked Harry, venom in his voice as denied the temptation to curse his former friend in to oblivion.

"Unconscious…he hit the wall pretty hard…you're not alright you're bleeding quite a lot." said Hermione, her voice still quiet.

"Hermione, you take Ron to the Hospital Wing. Harry, I'll take you to the Hospital Wing…somebody might want to help Hermione…come on Harry." said Katie Bell, taking his hand and not giving him a chance as they walked out without another word.

"You know, if you wanted me alone all you had to do was ask." joked Harry, as they walked down the staircase.

"Think the loss of blood is causing you to be a bit delirious…come on, put some of your weight on me." said Katie, pulling his arm around her.

"What? So we both fall down the stairs?" said Harry, his anger had nearly completely banished as the good natured ribbing with the Head Girl made him smile.

"I'm stronger than I look, all those Quidditch practices should have taught you that…whoa come on...this way." said Katie, steadying Harry as he missed a step.

"Can't believe he got the jump on me." spat Harry, wiping his mouth with his now ruined shirt.

"I think he came off worse, being knocked out and all." laughed Katie, lightening Harry up. Reaching the Hospital Wing after another minute of playful chat, they walked straight in to the Wing with Katie putting Harry on an empty bed before fetching Madam Pomfrey.

"Second time this week Mr Potter this better be…oh dear!" said Madam Pomfrey, finishing with an abrupt shout. She began running around the Hospital Wing frantically much to the amusement of Harry and Katie who sat down in the chair next to Harry's bed. A few seconds later Ron was brought in, with Hermione and Ginny levitating him carefully.

"What happened here?" demanded Madam Pomfrey, after Ron was placed on the bed as far away from Harry as possible.

"They were arguing about something when Ron drew his wand on Harry and cast some spell at him, Harry barely managed to get a shield up in time and the force of the shield sent Ron in to a wall." said Katie, answering the question before anyone else could.

"Ms Granger, please go and fetch Professor McGonagall. I have a feeling she will want to know about this." said Madam Pomfrey. Hermione hesitated for a moment before nodding and rushing out of the room.

"Ms Bell, I need to resuscitate Mr Weasley to make sure there is no other damage other. Can you clean the cuts on Mr Potter's face and chest? A wet towel will do for now." said Madam Pomfrey, quickly. Katie nodded and Madam Pomfrey retrieved a bowl and a small white towel before rushing off and drawing a curtain around Ron's bed.

"Lie down, I'll take your shirt off for you." said Katie, her voice playful but serious as she put her hands on Harry's shoulders and pressed him in to the bed so he would lie down.

"Bet your loving this." laughed Harry, as he laid back and let Katie unbutton him. He heard her gasp and looked up; her face had a fleeting look of shock on it as she saw the numerous scars that hadn't been able to clear. Mixed with the two cuts and the blood dripping down his body he guessed it wasn't the most attractive thing in the world.

"Sorry…I just wasn't expecting that." muttered Katie, muttering 'Aguamenti' and soaking the towel in the water.

"It's alright, can hardly blame you." said Harry, even quieter.

"No…it was tactless, they're not even bad…" said Katie, trying to cover up for her slip.

"Don't worry about it…I know how bad they are." said Harry, not flinching a millimetre as Katie gently rubbed the edge of the cut.

"They are not bad. You shouldn't worry about what people think about them. They represent the awful thing you went through and the strength it took to overcome the entire ordeal…plus they are a bit sexy." smiled Katie, flirtatiously. Tracing one of the scars across his stomach and dripping water across his chest.

"You should see the ones on my back then." said Harry, turning to show them off.

"Poser…my Quidditch scars are nothing in comparison." teased Katie, twirling the damp cloth in circles around Harry's chest.

"Can I see yours?" asked Harry, teasing Katie back and making her laugh.

"You could, but I'd have to take my top off and McGonagall is going to be here any moment." winked Katie, wiping the second cut clean as she leaned across Harry even further.

"Then be quick." joked Harry, looking at Katie in the eye.

"Another time maybe, perhaps when you finally come and look around my private quarters." breathed Katie, staring back at Harry. They were interrupted by the sounds of footsteps coming from outside as McGonagall entered, her eyes burning with anger.

"What happened?" Professor McGonagall was barely audible but her voice cut through the air enough for everyone to feel

"Minerva, you're here. I trust Ms Granger has informed you on what happened." said Madam Pomfrey, popping her head from out of the curtained area.

"She has but I don't want to believe two students from my house actually duelled each other in the Common Room, in front of impressionable first and second years." said McGongall, her lips thin and her nostrils flaring.

"We didn't duel each other Professor, Ron shot some curse and I defended myself." said Harry, defending himself. There was no way he would be punished for that idiot's mistakes.

"Your description constitutes what a duel is!...Ms Bell, Mr Potter's chest is bleeding still." said McGonagall, it was only then Harry noticed he was half naked in front of his Head of House. Katie turned and started wiping Harry's chest with the towel again, a knowing smile on her face as she caught the embarrassed look on his face.

The Transfiguration Professor didn't spare another glance as she walked over to Madam Pomfrey and in to the curtained area, leaving Harry, Katie, Hermione and Ginny with an awkward silence. Katie replaced the blood stained towel with a clean one, blood was still flowing freely from the open wounds, Harry flinched ever so slightly as Katie rubbed the wet towel around his chest to rid some of the blood that was pooling; he could taste the blood in his mouth still and reached for a nearby cup. Spitting blood in to the cup, he wiped his mouth with his arm to try and get rid of some of the excess but it was to no avail as it kept running down his chin and onto his chest.

"How are you feeling?" muttered Katie, wiping as much as she could off Harry's face.

"Fine, apart from my chest being slashed." joked Harry, trying to keep Katie's spirits up as a worried expression swept across her face.

"Very funny, the bleeding isn't stopping…I should go get Madam Pomfrey." said Katie in a low voice, torn between getting help and leaving Harry to fend for himself with Hermione and a curious looking Ginny Weasley.

"Don't…McGonagall's probably tearing in to Ron right now, don't ruin her rhythm…plus it doesn't feel that bad." said Harry, looking down at the wounds.

"Really? Because it looks bad." mumbled Katie, looking unsurely at the curtained area and at Harry.

"I'm alright, it's just a few cuts…" said Harry, confidently. Katie relented and took a second to soak the towel in water again before returning to the futile attempt of cleaning the cuts.

"Harry, what are we going to tell McGonagall? The spell Ron used, it was one from that book I gave you." whispered Hermione, who had walked over with Ginny to his bedside.

"I know…it was marked 'for enemies' I read it over, I'm not going to cover-up for someone who thinks of me as their enemy. If McGonagall asks, I'll tell her." said Harry, simply.

"What book has a spell with the description specifying it for an enemy?" asked Katie, looking at them both bizarrely.

"A book that should have been handed in." said Ginny, tearing her eyes of Harry and looking at Hermione. Obviously she had her own agenda about books that had been written in.

"What do you think Ron's telling Professor McGonagall?" asked Hermione, biting her lip nervously.

"I don't know…I don't care if he's even conscious to be honest." replied Harry, spitting more blood out of his mouth.

"He hit the wall pretty hard…" said Katie, a hint of a smile and humour in her voice. They were interrupted by the curtain being drawn open with a worried looking Madam Pomfrey and a Minerva McGonagall that looked more enraged than Harry could ever recall.

"I am going to fetch Professor Dumbledore, everyone is to stay in the Hospital Wing until I get back." said McGonagall, giving each of them a hard stare before leaving.

"Ms Bell, I asked for you to clean Mr Potter's cuts." said Madam Pomfrey, exasperatedly. Walking over to Harry's bedside and taking over much to Harry's disappointment.

"I did Madam Pomfrey, the cuts haven't stopped bleeding." said Katie, holding up the used towels that were stained red with Harry's blood.

"Why didn't you call for me? I'm guessing you had something to do with it, Potter?" asked Madam Pomfrey, glancing at Harry with a mixture of annoyance and humour. Drawing her wand the nurse began muttering whilst lining her wand across the cuts, whatever is was it didn't work as the blood continued to ebb out of the wounds at a steady rate. A confused look crossed Pomfrey's face as she repeated her actions but to no avail.

"Is something wrong?" asked Harry, noticing the slightly befuddled expression on Madam Pomfrey's face.

"Nothing dear not to worry..." said Madam Pomfrey, Harry didn't need Occlumency skills to know that was a lie as the nurse wiped away as much of the blood as she could and repeated her incantations.

"Madam Pomfrey what's wrong?" asked Harry, a bit more forcefully. Silently imploring the school nurse to tell him what the problem was.

"I've performed several healing spells that would normally knit the skin back together and leave little scarring but they don't seem to be working…" muttered Madam Pomfrey, who had abandoned her attempts and was applying pressure on the cuts on his chest to try and get them to stop that way.

"What does that mean?" asked Hermione, who looked paler than usual.

"Either the spell used was an extremely unusual one, or…" Madam Pomfrey drifted off as though she didn't want to say the second option aloud.

"Or?" asked Harry, after several seconds of silence.

"Or it was a Dark Arts curse, in which case I need to call Professor Snape. He is much more familiar in that field than I am." said Madam Pomfrey, shivering slightly as she spoke about the Dark Arts.

"Ron used a Dark Arts curse on you?" gasped Katie, shock evident in her eyes.

"I told you that book was bad news." hissed Ginny, to a near tearful Hermione.

"Book? What book?" snapped Madam Pomfrey, ceasing all activity and glaring at Ginny who was having the same reaction as the time she accidentally put her elbow in the butter. Going red and shy and not wanting to utter another word.

"Ms Weasley, I demand you tell me what you were talking about!" said Madam Pomfrey, sounding stricter than any of them had ever heard.

"It's a book…someone found…had writing in it." muttered Ginny, eyes wide and frantic as the realisation of what she had said hit her. Pomfrey looked at her as though demanding more information; Ginny seemed to be looking round for help and found it in the form of Hermione Granger.

"Madam Pomfrey, there was a book in Potions that…someone found. It was the Sixth Year Potions book but most of the instructions were scribbled out and edited with suggestions, there were also a few spells written in it. We were going to hand it in but…"

"But you thought better than to hand in a spellbook from who knows where and with unknown spells written in it? Where is the book now?" demanded Madam Pomfrey, vanishing away the blood had flowed out of Harry's cuts in a flash.

"In my trunk, I was keeping it safe until it was decided what to do with it." said Harry, not wanting Hermione to take all of the blame. Though he couldn't care less about what punishment Ron was given, Hermione had only asked him to store the book. That was all.

"Very well, we will simply have to wait until Professor McGonagall gets back. She is the Head of House for you all; she can decide the punishment, meanwhile Ms Bell can you take over with clearing the blood while I call Professor Snape.

"No need Poppy, he is here with me. What seems to be the problem?" Dumbledore was standing just inside the Hospital Wing as though surveying everything, behind him was an irate looking Snape. McGonagall walked past them both and in to the wing.

"Why were you going to call Severus, Poppy?" asked McGonagall, the anger left her eyes and was immediately replaced with concern.

"Potter's wounds are not responding to my normal methods, and then I found out the spell that was used was some hand-written scribble in a book they had found…I think it might have been a Dark Arts spell" Pomfrey finished with a mutter though it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Weasley used a Dark Arts spell?" drawled Snape, looking Harry's wounds his expression faltered momentarily. Dumbledore's eyes had lost all sparkle, but McGonagall had less tact and stormed over to the curtained area. Dumbledore was quick enough to whip out his wand and cast a Silencing Charm around the area but not before they heard McGongall shout.

"A Dark Arts Curse…"

"Severus, you are the expert in this field. Would you mind?" asked Dumbledore, his voice toneless.

"Of course not, I live for this." mumbled Snape, his voice oozing with sarcasm and made Harry chuckle to himself which caused slight pain. The Potions Masters wand appeared in his hand in a flash and Harry had to resist the instinct to draw his as the wand pointed at his chest.

"Fixing these cuts will leave a moderate amount of scarring." said Snape, glancing up at Harry who only nodded. Harry knew that Snape had probably resisted using the biting remark of 'but you have enough already' for which he was thankful. Snape began and seemed to mouth the words as Harry heard nothing, the odd whisper that did reach his ears seemed to be in a foreign language as Snape carried his wand across the cut evenly the skin seemed to knit itself together leaving a slightly raised and pale scar in its wake. If this is what Snape considered as moderate scarring, Harry wondered what Snape thought of as heavy scarring. Everyone stayed silent as Snape worked, as though speaking might disturb the process.

"There…anything else?" asked Snape, sardonically. Looking at everyone around the room before pocketing his wand, everyone as quiet as though unsure what action to take next.

"I think a conversation with Mr Weasley is due, Minerva as he is a member of your house I invite you to join us." said Dumbledore, eyebrows raised though his tone was still stern.

"Will I be permitted to stay for the entirety of the meeting this time?" asked McGonagall, looking over at Harry pointedly. Harry supressed a smile to himself at the jibe, as McGonagall rolled her eyes at looked back over at Dumbledore.

"Of course, shall we?" Dumbledore gestured to the curtained area and entered with McGonagall, the Silencing Charm must still be active as not a sound came from the area though everyone felt a change in the air as Dumbledore closed the curtains behind him.

"What was that about?" asked Ginny, looking at Harry. Madam Pomfrey was talking to Snape about the spells he had used and so they had a few moments to talk.

"I had a meeting with Dumbledore and he kicked McGonagall out after I refused to talk in front of her." said Harry, smiling at the memory of the Transfiguration teacher's expression at being asked to leave Dumbledore's office.

"Why didn't you want to talk to McGonagall?" asked Hermione, confused.

"She wanted to know about why I had been so tired lately." replied Harry, giving her a hard stare.

"I didn't say anything…" started Hermione, going in to ultra-defensive mode and preparing to rant at the non-existent accusation.

"I know you didn't, Hermione." said Harry, cutting her off and reassuring that he believed her. Hermione's eyes softened as she looked at Harry and relented.

"I can't believe Ron used a Dark Arts curse." said Ginny, quietly. The realisation sinking in for her as everything had now slowed down.

"I knew that book was no good." muttered Hermione, her point had finally been proved but she hated how it had come around.

"So it had a Dark Arts curse, doesn't mean the book is no good." said Harry, now feeling weary at the loss of blood.

"How can you say that? Out of all of us I thought you'd be the one who'd hate the book the most." said Hermione, shocked at Harry's announcement.

"Why because it had a Dark Arts curse in it?" asked Harry, looking at Ginny and Hermione.

"Well…yes…it is a Dark Arts curse, Dark Arts are used by Dark Wizards, aka You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters." said Hermione, explaining and mapping out the thought process to Harry like it was obvious.

"So you're saying Ron is a Dark Wizard?" asked Ginny, looking at Hermione shocked and with an outraged tone.

"No, because Ron didn't know what the spell did. Not that it's an excuse, nobody should try spells on other people that aren't clearly defined…but the only people that use the Dark Arts knowingly are Dark Wizards." said Hermione, as though stating it as a fact. Harry bit his lip to prevent making a comment. He was surprised that Hermione, a person who reasoned about everything was being so narrow-minded about such a subject.

"Ms Granger and Ms Weasley, come here for a moment." McGonagall was leaning out of the closed curtains and looking over at them, slightly red in the face either form anger or shouting. The two girls looked nervous as they walked over, with Hermione sparing a glance and a comforting smile at Harry before going in to the curtained area.

"Finally, a bit of peace and quiet…" said Katie, quietly. Making Harry smile, silence fell and all Harry could hear was his own slightly laboured breaths for the next few minutes before Katie spoke again.

"Do you need anything?" asked Katie, looking at Harry slightly expectant.

"I'm fine." muttered Harry, taking in a deep breath and exhaling slowly. Trying to make himself feel more awake.

"No you're not, your pale and…cold. Madam Pomfrey, something's wrong with Harry." called Katie; worry in her voice and on her face. Madam Pomfrey stopped mid-conversation and rushed over to check on Harry.

"Ms Bell, fetch me a Blood Replenishing Potion from the cabinets over there." said Madam Pomfrey, hurriedly as she pressed Harry's neck to check his pulse. Katie was back in seconds as Snape watched on as though what was going on was uninteresting, Harry caught his eye as he drank the Potion that Madam Pomfrey was forcing upon his and saw the Potions Professor glance at the scars on his chest before turning around and sitting on a nearby chair.

"You certainly did lose a lot of blood Mr Potter; you should feel much better after this. I think a stay overnight is appropriate and a day off classes just as a precaution. Severus is there anything else I need to know about the spell you used? Any possible side effects or magical items that could interfere with your work?" asked Madam Pomfrey, looking over her shoulder at the Potions Master.

"Nothing springs to mind." said Snape, in a bored tone.

"Do I have to stay overnight?" asked Harry, finishing the potion and grimacing at the metallic aftertaste.

"Normally I would say three nights, so be warned." said Madam Pomfrey, with a tinge of humour in her voice. Though the sincerity was still obvious and Harry didn't push the matter any further. They were interrupted by the curtains being opened, with Dumbledore and McGonagall stepping outside deep in conversation and walking over to Harry's bed.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" asked Dumbledore, tone soft but concerned.

"Like I was cursed, lost blood and healed. How are you, Professor?" asked Harry, sarcasm but playfulness in his voice.

"I am fine, and I see you haven't lost your sense of humour." smiled Dumbledore, though McGonagall was looking less than impressed.

"Mr Weasley claims he had no idea what the curse would do, the foolishness speaks for itself but he also says the book in question is in your possession." said Dumbledore, looking at Harry.

"Hermione asked me to look after a book that Ron had found until they figured out what to do with it. It isn't mine." said Harry, defensively.

"Miss Granger said the same thing in more or less the same words...a Sixth Year Potions book that had been written in by an unknown source, with non-descript spells and some of the Potion Making processed have been edited heavily…when did you receive the book?" this time it was McGonagall who asked the questions.

"About a month ago, I only kept it because Hermione and Ron kept arguing about what to do with it. Hand it in or use it in class." replied Harry, whose latter remark got Snape stirring though he kept quiet.

"Mr Weasley has been punished accordingly, a permanent mark on his school record, a letter to his parents and detention three nights a week until Christmas. I trust you will be mature and not seek revenge." said Dumbledore, eyebrows raised again as he gazed at Harry expectantly who only nodded in answer.

"Now, I think that is enough excitement for one night. Time for bed everyone." said Dumbledore, going back to a more cheerful voice than before but still not the same as ususal.

"I'll stop by and check on you tomorrow." muttered Katie, standing up to leave. Harry smiled; at least he would have something to look forward to.

* * *

><p>(Scene Break)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>It was late in the morning when Harry had finally woken up, but instead of rushing out of the Hospital Wing as he would usually do he laid back down and relaxed, after all this was most likely the only peace and quiet he would get for the next few days. Madam Pomfrey had obviously left him to sleep as much as he wanted, whether it was a concern for his exhaustion or a precaution on the cuts on his chest he didn't know. What he did know was on the side table was a plate of bacon, eggs and sausages that had been charmed to stay warm, with a pitcher of juice next to it.<p>

"I expect you to eat all of that." called the nurse voice from inside her office.

"Yes Madam Pomfrey." said Harry, loud enough as he started on the late breakfast.

"You've had a few visitors but you needed as much rest as possible so I told them to come back later, how are you feeling?" asked Madam Pomfrey, coming out as Harry as halfway through his breakfast.

"Great…" said Harry, it was all he could manage as he ate as though he hadn't eaten for days.

"I'll be the judge of that…" murmered Madam Pomfrey, who proceeded to poke and prod him in several places as he tried to eat, much to his annoyance.

"A little stiffness but hardly surprising…you can leave after you finish and eat this piece of chocolate." said Madam Pomfrey, laying down a slab of chocolate on the bedside table. Harry groaned as he eyed the huge chunk of chocolate, though in truth he was happy to stay here for the majority of the day.

"Professor Lupin, what can I do for you?" asked Madam Pomfrey, Harry's eyes shot up to see the tired werewolf whose face was full of concern and mild relief as he saw a healthy looking Harry Potter.

"I came to speak with Harry, can I have a moment?" asked Lupin, the nurse nodded and left them alone as Harry finished his breakfast and picked up the large bar of chocolate.

"Want some?" offered Harry, looking at Lupin.

"Maybe later…I heard what happened, but I want to hear it from you…Did Ron really use a Dark Arts spell on you?" asked Lupin, breaking of a piece and placing it in his mouth.

"In fairness, I don't think he knew it was a Dark Arts spell…doesn't make me want to curse him back any less though." said Harry, eating a bit himself.

"The Gryffindor House as a whole are doing that on your behalf, at breakfast nobody as speaking to him and his cauldron 'mysteriously exploded' in Potions this morning. How are you feeling?" asked Lupin, concern still in his eyes.

"Remus…I am fine." said Harry, trying to assure the person that had come to be his unofficial godfather.

"If you say so...by the way, Dumbledore made a special announcement this morning. The Duelling Club is having a tournament starting tonight to see who the best duellist in the school is. It's trying to get people in to the holiday spirit and forget about what's going on outside of Hogwarts." said Remus, cheerfully.

"Sounds fun, I might miss tonight and catch up on my class notes." said Harry, it was partially true though it was more to do with the Duelling Club was popular and always packed with people, he wanted to do without constant questioning for as long as possible.

"No need to get yourself tired out…yes I heard, and if McGonagall hadn't pulled you aside to get you checked I was going to. Idiot." jibed Remus, with a small smile on his face.

"Madam Pomfrey here's you calling me that she'll throw you out of here, now help me with this chocolate." said Harry, making Remus laugh. The talked until the bell rang for lunch, after which a steady stream of people came in to see how he was doing. Remus left Harry with the company of Hermione who had brought that mornings work, and tried talking him through everything even though he knew it already. She was joined by Dean, Neville and Seamus who revealed it was in fact them who had sabotaged Ron's Potion, something which Dean had sworn Snape see them do and not punish them for it.

The majority of the DA stopped by if only for a few minutes, but it wasn't until after the bell rang that Katie Bell walked in to the Hospital Wing.

"Free period and I can't bring myself to attempt my Charms essay…Enchantments are just…hard." said Katie, shaking her head.

"I've read ahead, they look complex but the Protective Enchantments look useful." said Harry, in an attempt to make conversation.

"How are you doing?" asked Katie, looking at the bandages Madam Pomfrey had insisted on placing over the cuts on his chest with some Numbing Salve as a precaution.

"Not bad, they look worse than they feel." said Harry, noticing her gaze.

"Sorry…sorry I should have learnt from last night." said Katie, rushing her words as she tinged a light red.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright, last night there was so much going on and I thought over lunch time everyone will come and see you so I thought I'd wait until everyone had gone." said Katie, looking down at her feet as she talked.

"Here sit down…" said Harry, picking up the chair next to his bed and placing it at the side of his bed.

"Pomfrey see's you doing that, you're in here for another week at least." joked Katie, making Harry chuckle. She sat down and took her jacket off, taking out two flagons from the inner pockets.

"I brought you some soup, I didn't know if you liked Tomato or Vegetable." said Katie, looking at Harry. They talked about the upcoming Duelling Competition, Quidditch and a betting pool that someone had started to guess if and when a howler for Ron would come.

"Most people are betting on either Saturday or Monday, it's got over fifty galleons in it already." laughed Katie, as she poured out another helping of Vegetable soup.

"They should bet on what his mother says." said Harry, mind casting back to the howler Ron had received in the Second Year.

"I'll make the suggestion, when are you coming out of here?" asked Katie, gesturing to his surroundings.

"I want to take my time, the second I step in to the Gryffindor Common Room I'll have to deal with everyone pestering me about what happened." muttered Harry, annoyance evident in his tone.

"Anyone annoys and pesters you, tell them where to go and if that doesn't work you can always go in my rooms. After all only myself and guests can go in there." winked Katie, laughing lightly afterwards.

"I'd be glad to." countered Harry, just as suggestively as he met her gaze.

"I bet you would…maybe tomorrow after Quidditch Practice?" asked Katie, looking back at Harry with mischief in her eyes.

"Sounds like a plan, should I bring soup or anything?..." joked Harry, earning him a playful tap on the arm and mocking scowl.

"Just bring yourself…" smiled Katie, standing up and kissing Harry on the cheek as she went to leave.

"Tease!" shouted Harry, after Katie as she turned and flashed him a smile and stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

><p>(Scene Break)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>"So, the rumours were true." said a voice, Harry opened his eyes and saw the face of Draco Malfoy stood in front of him and let out a sarcastic groan.<p>

"Here, I brought you my notes so you can write them up…Merlin knows Granger writes two rolls of parchment a class so I thought I would spare you." said Malfoy, placing his notes in the bedside table.

"Thanks…" said Harry, silence fell between the pair as Malfoy sat down with the same mildly interested face Snape had last night.

"Aren't you going to ask?" questioned Harry, looking at Malfoy.

"Ask what?" replied Malfoy, who had pulled out an Ancient Runes textbook.

"Oh I don't know, if I'm alright perhaps?" asked Harry, slightly amused by Malfoy's antics.

"Well obviously you're alright; otherwise Madam Pomfrey would be here administering several potions and spells. Don't be such a diva, Potter." sniped Malfoy, a smirk on his face.

"You are impossible." muttered Harry, though he was chuckling lightly.

"Fine…how are you doing?" Malfoy's voice was oozing with sarcasm but Harry forced himself to keep a straight face.

"I'm fine thanks for asking." replied Harry, biting his lip to stop himself from cracking up.

"See, no point in me asking anyway…" muttered Malfoy, opening the Runes book seemingly at random and reading it.

"What've you heard about what happened?" asked Harry, reading through Malfoy's notes.

"That Weasley used a Dark Arts curse, how did a moron like that get the jump on you?" asked Malfoy, putting the book down and looking at Harry like he was an idiot.

"He didn't, I managed to raise a shield it just wasn't strong enough. A shield which put him in to a wall and knocked him out might I add." said Harry, slightly defensive.

"Yes, but he was in class today whereas you are bed ridden." drawled Malfoy, his voice sounding both bored and humoured by the entire event.

"I am not bed ridden, I was told not to go to classes today and simply stayed here because I didn't want to be pestered by all of Hogwarts." said Harry, putting the notes down.

"Smart, your popularity must be horrible." jibed Malfoy, his smirk becoming more and more defined.

"You are intolerable." countered Harry, collapsing back in to his bed.

"I presume you heard about the Duelling Club having a tournament." said Malfoy, as though making a passive comment but Harry had learnt it was his way of making conversation.

"I did, qualification starts tonight. You going?" asked Harry, picking the Malfoy's notes back up.

"I might attend, would be a shame for a duellist of my calibre not to demonstrate how duelling should be done." sniffed Malfoy, turning a page of the book.

"It would be just awful." mocked Harry, smiling at the small scowl that appeared on Malfoy's face.

"Duels start tonight and continue until there are just sixteen left, think you'll make it?" pressed Malfoy, getting the topic back on track.

"I think so, you?" countered Harry.

"I know so, have you seen some of the idiots at Duelling Club? Surprised they know which way to hold their wand." joked Malfoy, he still had his air of superiority but it was toned well down from before and half of it was for show.

"Should be close, can't wait for it to start." said Harry, looking forward to see how Malfoy had come along as a duellist and hoping he might get a chance to face him. They talked until it was tea time and Harry finally dressed and walked down to the Great Hall with Malfoy, the halls were relatively empty but they took care to walk in a minute or so after each other.

The pestering soon began but all Harry could really think about now was how much he was looking forward to the Duelling Club tournament.

* * *

><p>(End of Chapter)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 32, I already have the final sixteen and notes on every duel up to the final so all I have to do is write that down in to some form of an actual chapter.<p>

Review & DFTBA.

AbolsihedPenguinWriter.


	33. PreDate Jitters?

Harry decided to miss the Duelling Club that evening and instead took advantage of the rarely quiet Gryffindor Common room to catch up on the work he had missed that day. As he wrote up the notes from Ancient Runes, his mind wandered to what he might be doing this time tomorrow evening. He was to meet Katie after Quidditch Practice, and for some reason the thought of it made him slightly nervous.

'Was it a date? It was pretty much implied as a date; they had been openly flirting and toying with each other in the Hospital Wing and in that case, what was to be expected from him?'

Katie had always been grounded with Harry, never being taken in by his 'Boy-Who-Lived' status or any of the rumour that had circulated around him since being at Hogwarts. Obviously she as smart and competent as her Head Girl position proved, but at the same time friendly and knew how to have a laugh…

Snapping back to his senses he saw the ink had dripped from his quill and had ruined the notes he had been writing up, mentally cursing himself he threw the ruined parchment in the fire and started over.

'He couldn't outright date anyone, it would put them in a huge amount of danger and that wasn't fair to them. But he shouldn't have to stop living his life either…'

(Scene Break)

.

..

…

"Bellatrix...as you know your efforts were most disappointing at Diagon Alley…" whispered Voldemort, his voice evoked fear no matter the volume. The only thing his Death Eaters feared more than being yelled at was being spoken to as he was speaking now, a chilling calm that seemed to anyone shiver in fear.

"My Lord…the complications could not have been foreseen…" stuttered Bellatrix, unusually she had not been openly punished by Voldemort. Up until now she had been ignored and not spoken to at any meetings; this was considered a much greater punishment by those in the Inner Circle.

In the distance, waves could be heard crashing in to the walls of Azkaban. As though the weather reflected the Dark Lord's inner temperament, several Death Eaters stirred. The meeting had been called in the dead of the night, making the surroundings seem more intimidating than ever. Although most Death Eaters resided in Azkaban permanently due to the vigilante status, a scarce few had the resources to hide in much more comfortable and inviting surroundings. Nearly all Death Eaters were known, recruitment was becoming more and more difficult and those who had been in Voldemort's service the longest knew it was only a matter of time before their Master took it upon himself to act. Perhaps this was it?...

"Bella, your snivelling excuses have no place here. The last few weeks have yielded disappointing results so do not think you are alone in your failures...Macnair has yet to make any clear headway in negotiating with the Giants, our influence in the Ministry is at an all-time low thanks to the strict regiments being implemented by Madam Bones…and the pathetic attempts being made with recruitment are not enough!" Voldemort finished with a venomous hiss, making several Death Eaters flinch.

"I am willing to listen to ideas that might help solve the numerous issues we appear to be having…" said Voldemort, sitting down in his majestic chair. Some Death Eaters exchanged glances amongst one another as though unwilling to be the first to speak.

"My Lord…if I may say…we are waiting on several recruits from Hogwarts. Perhaps during the Christmas Holidays we should encourage them to convince others to join us after their graduation." said Mulciber, the fear in his eyes masked by the shadows of his hooded cloak as he half expected a curse for his comments. Silence fell around as Voldemort rested his head on his long thing fingers, apparently pondering the comment.

"Perhaps…if they were to be caught, it would compromise their allegiances…if successful however, it might boost our numbers…" muttered Voldemort, his slit like nostrils flaring.

"If they were taught a lesson in subtly…I'm sure they would not fail, my Lord." bowed Mulciber, panicked expressions spread underneath the masks of the parents of those would-be recruits as they mentally cursed Mulciber for his suggestive comments.

"You make a good point Mulciber…I shall certainly take it under advisement. Is there anyone else with two brain cells to rub together so they might make a suggestion?" snapped Voldemort, the temperature in the room seemed to drop as his anger flared momentarily.

"My Lord, I have sources that have told me The Department of Mysteries have become more active as of late…there have been increased sightings around the Ministry and populated wizarding areas. If we were to gain advantage on one of them like we did Bode last year, infiltrating the Ministry would be much easier." said a cloaked figure, second from the right of Voldemort.

"Possibly Rookwood…Unspeakables are notoriously skilled with many branches of magic…ambushing and controlling Bode proved difficult, it would be unwise to attack another without the proper preparation." muttered Voldemort, looking down at his slithering pet as it arrived back from hunting around Azkaban for morsels.

"Bellatrix…you are tasked with hunting and identifying an Unspeakable, you will track his every movement and stay undetected. Report back to me every five days, you are not to take any action against your target. Be warned, if you are compromised and fail me again you will suffer…Go now." Voldemort's words hung dangerously in the air as Bellatrix nodded, leaving immediately to her task. Tracking with the intent of taking no action was normally left to a competent but lowly Death Eater, it was a punishment and a humiliating one at that. Having gone from one of the most trusted in Voldemort's service to a scavenger, it was certainly a bad time to be Bellatrix Lestrange.

Back in what was considered the meeting area of Azkaban…

"For now, that is all. I am personally planning several attacks and kidnappings and will discuss more about them at our next gathering. Until then, orders are the same…" said Voldemort, dismissing his Death Eaters with a mere gesture as Nagini snaked around his chair and draped across him. Riddle stroked the majestic creature as he hissed in parseltongue and started a new conversation.

(Scene Break)

.

..

…

Friday was always a time for celebration for Hogwarts students, the weekend awaited and gave everyone a chance to relax from the workload that always seemed to increase around this time of the year. Days were getting shorter and the frosty chill that accompanied November forced many to take refuge in their common rooms where the fire would roar and many lanterns would be lit in order to the edge off the biting cold.

Harry had made a point that day to ignore anyone who attempted to talk to him about what had happened the previous day, rumours swirled around him as people thought he was out of earshot. The most popular rumours being 'Dark Arts Training' which was technically not all that false, and Ron trying to sabotage Harry as Quidditch Captain so he might take his place. The divide between Ron and the rest of the Gryffindor House was blatantly obvious, though pity was the last thing on Harry's mind. It was the agreement he had made to Dumbledore to not seek revenge…

'Detention would be worth it.' thought Harry, as he started on the homework Remus had assigned for over the weekend. He had finished for the day but wanted to get as much homework as he could so he might have some free time over the weekend. After all, tonight was Quidditch Practice and his 'date' with Katie, and Saturday evening was his first duel in the Duelling Competition. He was so engrossed with his essay about Advanced Shields and their counterparts that he almost missed Hermione walking over to his corner of the Gryffindor Common Room that he had hidden away in.

"Are you starting Professor Lupin's essay already?" asked Hermione, setting down the several books she had in her arms and sitting beside Harry.

"Yes, thought I'd get a head start on it because I want to involve some Enchanting Shields I read about, you know…extra credit and all." muttered Harry, twirling the quill in his hand around.

"Enchanting Shields aren't supposed to be until Seventh Year, and even then some people struggle with it." said Hermione, glancing at the book he had open.

"That's why I said it would be extra credit." quipped Harry, smiling slightly at the twinge of annoyance that crossed Hermione's face.

"Have you tried any of those enchantments? I can barely get a glimmer." said Hermione, surveying Harry for any signs he was back to overworking himself.

"I haven't tried." said Harry, it was a lie. He'd actually had a bit of success with enchantments; Bill had introduced him to it during the summer. It was a complex bit of magic that required unwavering attention and concentration; it had been fairly tiring to begin with but like all things became easier the more times you practiced.

"Don't forget, we have those translations to rearrange in Ancient Runes due for next Wednesday. An entire scroll of translations…Professor Babbling isn't relenting this year." muttered Hermione, Harry only nodded in agreement as he tried to return to his essay.

"Wait a minute…who gave you the Runes assignment? I know it wasn't me." said Hermione, eyeing Harry suspiciously.

"I asked Babbling for it this morning, before breakfast." said Harry, the lie coming to his mind with ease. If his friendship with Malfoy got out, he would never hear the end of it. And Malfoy wouldn't be too impressed either.

"Oh…well I'll let you get back to your essay." said Hermione, seeming satisfied with the answer as she picked up her books and walked out of the Common Room and in all likelihood to the library. He was about to return to his essay when he was interrupted yet again.

"Hey, Harry." it was the overly cheerful voice of Ginny Weasley, he hadn't spoken to her since being confronted about the Quidditch team selection several weeks ago and so it puzzled him to why she wanted to talk to him now.

"Hi, Ginny." replied Harry, busying himself with his copy of 'Advanced Potion Making' so she might move on and let him work, unfortunately there was no such luck.

"How are you feeling?" asked Ginny, in a soft voice as she sat beside Harry and slightly closer than he thought was necessary.

"I'm fine, I really have to finish this thing for Snape though…" said Harry, shifting away slightly and hoping she might take the hint. He knew Ginny had some sort of crush on him when she was younger, maybe it had gone away or maybe it hadn't. But it she just wasn't his type, a demanding, overbearing girl who was all too much like her mother…A woman who in the long run meant well but seemed to want to control her families lives for them, and sometimes the people outside of her family…

"You have all weekend to do that…you should relax, especially after the ordeal you went through this week." smiled Ginny, leaning on Harry slightly.

"It wasn't an ordeal, it was barely a deal…Ron managed to fire a curse off at me, I recovered and that's all I want to say about it." said Harry, quietly so he wasn't overheard.

"In the Hospital Wing…when you your shirt was off…I couldn't help notice your body…and all those scars…" whispered Ginny, looking up at Harry as she pressed against him even tighter.

"I said I don't want to talk about it." gritted Harry; the anger in his tone was evident as he stood up from the chair he was sitting on.

"I was only telling you what I saw…and that I liked what I saw." smiled Ginny, standing up as well. On the inside Harry grimaced, her plan was transparent now. Slip some compliments and suggestive comments and her childhood crush becomes a reality.

"Ginny, I know what you're trying to do and I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way about you." said Harry, looking her in the eyes. As the words came out he realised how cliché they sounded and how much of an idiot he must sound.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ginny, though her tone faltered slightly and her cheeks went as red as her hair. Harry didn't know whether the colour change was out of anger or embarrassment and after his last encounter with a Weasley temper, Harry made sure he was extra aware of any tells or signs out of the ordinary…Which was difficult, because this entire situation was something very much out of the ordinary.

"I might have missed suggestive comments and body language before, but I know what I see and I know the past feelings that you've had towards me…and I am flattered but I'm not interested…sorry." said Harry, he at least had the decency to tell her to her face and not lead her on in any way…but it didn't help how awkward he felt as he said them.

"Just because Ron turned on you doesn't mean…"

"It has nothing to do with Ron, and it has nothing to do with me trying to be 'noble'…I'm just not attracted to you in that way." said Harry, cutting her off before she could mention Ron anymore.

"Why not? You were attracted to Emily." shot Ginny, a scowl on her face as her blushed deepened.

"What does that have to do with this, and how do you even know about that?" asked Harry, nervous about what Ginny and anyone else might know. After all he was still a teenager.

"I saw you leave with her a few weeks ago, you left and she didn't come in to our dorm until way after curfew…it wasn't hard to figure out." whispered Ginny, she almost sounded as though she was jeering.

"Whatever I do in my private life is exactly that." said Harry, force and anger in his words as Ginny was rendered silent at his expression.

I just thought maybe you might have felt that same way about someone who's been there for you, instead of someone you hardly know." replied Ginny, sounding bitter as well as resigned. Harry was silent, he was going to say that they didn't really know each other that well but didn't want to give her an excuse for an argument. In many ways he felt the opposite of what she had just said, a stranger who knew nothing about what he had been through was much easier to spend time with…starting with a blank slate and building up a persona based on more personal and intimate adventures was more valuable than the publicised trials everyone knew about…

"Sorry, Ginny…" mumbled Harry, it was all he could think to say as he sat back down without another word and continued on his work. It was a few seconds before Ginny stood up and walked away; he let out a sigh and dropped his quill. Putting his head in his hands and closed his eyes, the tension crumbled away as he ran one hand through his hair.

It had been an awkward, horrible conversation…but something that was evidently necessary given what had been said, abandoning his work he went to his dormitory to have a nap before Quidditch practice. After all, chances were he might be in for a late night…

(Scene Break)

.

..

…

"Good practice everyone, real fluid movement and top teamwork tonight." said Harry, the last to land after calling an end to the practice. After a few handshakes and high fives everyone quietened down to hear what else he had to say.

"We've got Hufflepuff coming up, now they've caused troubles in the past…but if we play half as well as we just did then we shouldn't have a problem." smiled Harry, helping one of the beaters with a struggling bludger.

"Thanks, Harry." panted Matthew Bowles, after they latched it into the crate.

"No problem, that's it for tonight…have a good weekend everybody." said Harry, not wanting to keep any of them out in the cold any longer.

"So…what do you want to do tonight?" asked Katie, who had stayed behind as Harry hauled the crate over to the changing rooms.

"I don't know, what is there to do at Hogwarts for a…" Harry stopped talking as he realised what he was saying.

"I think the word you're looking for is - date." said Katie, a smile on her face at the slight nervousness on Harry's face.

"Alright, what can we do in Hogwarts on a date?" asked Harry, aloud as he locked up the Quidditch stalls and turned around to walk up to Hogwarts with Katie.

"Well anywhere you go, your followed." said Katie, as though it was obvious.

"Then…how about we just stay in your private quarters, maybe sneak out after everyone has gone to bed." muttered Harry, a cheeky tone in his voice.

"Mr Potter, I'm Head Girl!" gasped Katie, feigning shock at the suggestion.

"Acting doesn't become you." said Harry, a rue smile on his face at the entire situation. No awkwardness, no blushing and embarrassment, it was unusually normal which was something he hadn't had much of in his life.

"I'm going to be wandering around Hogwarts, after curfew…with Harry Potter. This is your speciality, right?" laughed Katie, a mischievous grin on her face.

"I think my late night escapades might have been exaggerated, but then again dates are supposed to be surprising and exciting…no doubt an opportunity will present itself." said Harry, silently hoping that for once something as simple as a late night stroll might not have to turn into anything more.

They would have to wait and see…

(End Of Chapter)

Authors Note – First of all, sorry for the shortness of the chapter and how long it has taken to update. It's the 17th of December right now, and I plan on writing all day today and have something to upload tomorrow, if not then definitely before Christmas. Thanks for the patience.

Reviews help me out personally because I like to see people's reactions to what I write, hit up the reviews and tell me what you think.


	34. Duels

Apart from the pinch of nerves he kept feeling every so often, Harry was relaxing on his bed in the Sixth Year Gryffindor Boys Dormitory. He had an hour or so to kill and was relishing in the rare occurrence where he didn't really have anything to do, no pressing matters or deadlines. It was unusual to have such peace and quiet in Hogwarts any time of year let alone the run up to Christmas; in fact peace and quiet wasn't in Harry's dictionary. It was foreign to him, so far this year he'd always had something to do. Schoolwork, and if it wasn't school work then it was personal research so he learn as much as he could about all types of magic. If it wasn't that, then it was Animagus practice or Quidditch or Duelling Clubs…now that he thought about it, this year was packed full and the only consolation was there was nothing to crazy going on like it usually did around him. No hidden magical artefact or beast lurking in the depths of Hogwarts, no deadly creatures or crazy competitions, no strange dreams and media outcry about him…at least not much.

Normality was something unknown in his life, but this year was as close to normal as he had ever been at Hogwarts. It was good…

Harry opened his eyes and checked the time, he still had to get dressed after having his hot shower but was comfortable under the thick covers and the chilly winter air was something he wasn't looking forward to exposing himself to, no matter if it was only for a couple of seconds. He had never been particularly image conscious but finally having clothes that fit him other than his uniform was nice, as he reluctantly left the warmth of his bed sheets and walked to the bottom of his bed and opened the clothing compartment of his trunk. Taking out a pair of slim fitting dark coloured jeans, a plain white t-shirt and a red wine coloured zip up hoodie, not bothering to check his hair as nothing he did would matter anyway he stealthily walked down and peered into the Common Room and found it empty. Walking quickly over to what he remembered as the entrance to the Gryffindor Head Suite and knocked lightly on the surface. Hardly three seconds went by until that wall opened inwards and he was pulled inside by Katie.

The inside was larger than he expected, the stone walls were covered with either scrolls of parchment or moving posters of various Quidditch teams or bands. The floors were wooden instead of the customary Hogwarts stone, with a couple of squashy looking burgundy armchairs and a matching sofa. All of them situated around a mahogany coffee table with various drawers, scattered on top were several Quidditchrelated magazine and the odd Daily Prophet. A large desk situated on the other side of the room; with neatly arrange stacks of parchment, books and a selection of empty and full ink pots and quills.

"What do you think?" asked Katie, following Harry's gaze.

"It's nice and spacious, different from anything else in Hogwarts really." said Harry, putting his attention back on to Katie.

"McGonagall said I could transfigure it to suit what I wanted as long as it wasn't permanent." replied Katie, sitting down on the sofa. Harry walked over and sat beside her, it was awkward for a split second as it went quiet.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" asked Katie, turning to look at Harry.

"Well…I thought we could stay here until after curfew, sneak down to the kitchens and get some food and go for a walk around Hogwarts grounds. We can somewhere by the lake or something, put a Heating Charm around the area so we don't freeze and have a picnic." said Harry; he'd thought about possible ideas earlier and it was the best he could come up with.

"Sounds fun, and in the mean time?" asked Katie, now facing Harry and looking at him intently.

It was half an hour after curfew when they left Katie's Head Girl room; they had spent the time divided between talking about life at Hogwarts, the upcoming Christmas holidays and the duelling tournament. This was also split between intermittent bouts of kissing, their appearances could indicate just how passionate they had been as Harry's hair looked more ruffled than usual, and Katie's top was slightly lower than it had been previously.

Stalking down Hogwarts staircases silently, Harry showed Katie a few of the lesser known routes and secret passageways he had used over the years and memorised from the Marauders Map. Harry had to suppress laughter occasionally at the awe displayed on her face, and the fear and thrill at being out after curfew. It had become second nature to Harry, though he would always be wary of his surroundings he felt none of the heart pounding panic he had felt in his first year. Reaching the kitchens and tickling thepear, the portrait swung open to reveal a dozen or so elves working on what they assumed as the next day's breakfasts.

"What would mister and misses want this evening?" asked an elf, as the rest carried on with their activities.

"Is this all of you?" asked Katie, having never been to the kitchens before.

"No miss, others are sleeping and others are cleaning the castle." answered the elf, much more brightly than Harry would have been if he had to cook at this time of night. An elf carried a small basket over to them as Katie questioned the elf some more.

"I can't believe I've been at Hogwarts and never seen a House Elf." said Katie, closing the portrait after they had thanked the elves.

"They think they not supposed to be seen." said Harry, remembering the first time he had talked to the House Elves at Hogwarts. He saw a fleeting look of amusement on Katie's face for a split second.

"What?" asked Harry, stopping in the hallway.

"It's just…I've never heard of anyone knowing about House Elves beliefs, I know Hermione went a bit mental about Elf Rights a couple of years ago but she just tried to enforce her own laws on the elves and everyone else." said Katie, a smile crossing her face again. Harry smiled as well; the memory of SPEW would forever be burnt into his memory due to the obsessive nature of Hermione on that particular topic.

"Trying to undo centuries of Magical Creature Legislation as a fourth year wasn't the best thought out plan she's had." laughed Harry, glancing around cautiously as they walked in to the foyer. The Great Hallwas locked up but the doors that led to the grounds had extra protections just like everything else at Hogwarts, something that had slipped his mind…until now.

"What's the matter?" asked Katie, in hushed tones.

"The exit is charmed now, anyone tried to open that door it'll probably send an alarm to the teacher on duty…" muttered Harry, leading up a staircase and into a shadowed area.

"How do you know that?" asked Katie, looking at Harry with a strange look on her face.

"Teachers talked about boosting protections and improving student safety at the start of the year, it just makes sense." replied Harry, but it wasn't just that. When he concentrated he could detect a trace of magic and if he really focused he could almost deduce what the properties of the magic were. He knew that there was some kind of Advanced Locking Spell, and almost certainly there would be a spell that could notify some authority figure within the castle. If they wanted a midnight picnic, it would have to besomewhere else.

"What do you want to do now then?" whispered Katie.

Fifteen minutes of quiet walking and a narrow miss with a Prefect, they were in the Room of Requirement. The room resembled Hogwarts scenery, except there was no need for Heating Charms as a log fire had sprang up from nowhere, with a thick tree to rest against. This replica version of being at the side of a lake, with a frost covered ground but warm temperature was second only to the real thing. As the basket of food was laid out on a blanket the room provided them with, they talked and ate for what seemed like hours. The cloudless sky showing a luminous moon and a breath-taking star filled sky, the crackling of the fire and flowery aroma surrounded them as they rested against one another, and the tree stump. Harry didn't think it was egotistical to think that this wasn't a bad place for a date at all.

For a while they didn't talk, cuddling together under a large thick blanket that had sprung on them. It was a world completely different to the one outside of this room; it was safe, peaceful and quiet. Something, that was becoming a scarce moment in the current chaotic climate of the wizarding world.

* * *

><p>(Scene Break)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>It was the next day, and at Duelling Club the competition was getting fierce. Tonight it would be dwindling down to the final sixteen; Harry had taken part in two duels earlier that evening and was up next for a third so he could be a part of that final group. So far Draco had qualified for a spot, as had Susan Bones and a few Seventh Year Slytherins.<p>

Overall the date with Katie had gone well, they didn't get back to the Gryffindor Common Room until what were technically the early hours of the morning and now less than twenty-four hours later he was watching her duel. It was for a spot in the final sixteen and she was up against a Ravenclaw in her year who was struggling to keep up with the stream of offensive spells that Katie, was hurling at them.

As he watched the duel, Harry began stretching and preparing his body physically for his duel. Traditionally, witches and wizards didn't rely on movement to evade spells but it was something he thought of as a necessity, after all there were some spells that couldn't be blocked. Harry was interruptedfrom his thoughts by Professor Flitwick declaring Katie's victory and calling his name. As he made his way to the platform, he passed Katie and shared a small smile with her as she mouthed 'Good Luck' to him. The assembled crowd quietened down as they waited in anticipation for his opponent and the duel itself, they would be disappointed as the plucky fifth year Hufflepuff came to the stage. The bout lasted less than two minutes and Harry barely had to move, after the polite applause he decided to wait around and watch the rest of the duels that would decide the final sixteen, walking over to Neville, Seamus and Dean who were also watching despite being eliminated a week ago.

"Nice duel." muttered Dean, as they waited for the next duel to be announced. They talked quietlyamongst themselves, giving their opinions on who might qualify and eventually win the competition. Harry played down the comments from the pair that he would win the competition, it was modest but he knew he would likely win the tournament. It was just a matter of how much he would be pushed and forced to display his magical skill. They talked for nearly three hours until all the duels had been completed, Flitwick, Lupin and Snape circled in the centre of the platform as they checked over a roll of parchment before turning to face an expectant crowd of Hogwarts students.

"First, I would like to say that you have all performed admirably and represented your houses with honour. The rules established have been respected and not once have I, Professor Lupin or ProfessorSnape had to intervene. I know many of you have been waiting so it is without further ado I announce the final sixteen." said Flitwick, and with a flourish of his wand a large tapestry unfurled itself above the Teachers Table. On the tapestry was a bracket, which at the moment was empty.

"This is just like the FA Cup" muttered Dean, genuine excitement in his voice.

"You and football." muttered Seamus, rolling his eyes.

"What do you mean, Dean?" asked Parvati, who was nearby.

"Teams are announced and they go in to the spaces in the bracket, when the first round is done they go on to the quarter finals, then the semi-finals, then the final." whispered Dean, the muggleborns and some half-bloods surrounding them nodded along. Others were left confused.

"What he means is the person who wins their duel goes on to the next column. Right?" asked Seamus, looking at Dean.

"Right." said Dean. As always when he talked about football, he was annoyed not everyone knew everything about it. They turned their attention back to the Professors on the duelling platform as Flitwickwithdrew a bag from behind his back.

"The competition between the last sixteen will start next Thursday; the first eight duels will be split between Thursday and Saturday. The winners will progress and duel the following Tuesday and then the winners of those will take place on the Thursday of that week. The final will take place on Saturday, two weeks today and the day before Hogwarts breaks up for Christmas holidays." announced Flitwick, the anticipation in the room seemed to treble as the Charms Professor spoke.

"I don't have all night, Filius." muttered Snape, quiet enough so only Flitwick and Lupin could hear.

"Without further ado, Professor Lupin would you pick first?" asked Flitwick, looking at Snape with a wry grin. Snape only rolled his eyes, as though bored by the entire proceedings. Lupin made a show of rummaging around the bag for a few seconds before picking out a name.

"Ron Weasley." called Lupin, at his words the name of the youngest male Weasley appeared on the tapestry. Harry didn't have time to question it as Snape pulled out a name.

"Cormac McLaggen." said Snape, monotonously.

"Ron Weasley will face Cormac McLaggen." said Flitwick, loudly. They carried on in a similar fashion withFlitwick confirming the match after Lupin and Snape had drawn names.

"Susan Bones vs Steven Crossley." Crossley was a Seventh Year Slytherin, whereas Susan Bones had shown signs of exceptional duelling talent. Probably due to the fact her Aunt was Minister of Magic.

"Katie Bell vs Cho Chang." Harry had to stifle a chuckle at that match.

"Hermione Granger vs Neville Longbottom." The Gryffindor's and nearly all of Hogwarts had been stunnedat the announcement, before bustling into excited chatter. Harry was sure that if, Seamus and Dean started a betting pool then that would receive the most bets.

"Draco Malfoy vs Terry Boot." Harry looked across to Malfoy who was looking confident as always but with a tinge of interest in his expression. Harry had seen the Slytherin duel, he was a fine duellist. Though if he ever told his new-found friend he was certain he would never hear the end of it. Terry Boot however, he was also a good duellist. One of the top students in Harry's year and utilised his book smarts as efficiently as Hermione.

"Harry Potter…" at hearing his name, Harry thought to who was left but he was interrupted.

"…will face, Zacharias Smith." Harry glanced over at the Hufflepuffs nearby him, and they parted slightly, Zacharias stood looking at him with Justin Finch-Fletchely and Ernie Macmillan either side of him. To everyone else, the Hufflepuff had maintained his pompous and arrogant complexion. But not everyone had trained in Occlumency, and Harry could definitely detect a sense of fear in the boy's eyes.

"Theodore Nott and Michael Fenway." called Flitwick, shifting Harry's attention back to the duelling platform. Malfoy had mentioned Nott had been steeped further in to the Dark Arts over summer; his father was also a Death Eater like Malfoys. Though perhaps not a prominent a member, Michael Fenway on the other hand was someone he knew little about.

"And finally, Blaise Zabini vs Anthony Goldstein." announced Flitwick, the final names added to the tapestry and the hall burst out into various conversations.

"Quiet down, now that is an end to tonight. Duelling Club will be on as normal on Tuesday, but starting Thursday we will only be focusing on the tournament. Good night." shouted Flitwick, everyone erupted into talking again as they discussed the matches that had been made.

"Please wipe that look off Smith's face when you get the chance." urged Dean, as Zacharias and his friends walked out of the Great Hall. The Hufflepuff attempted one last glare at Harry who looked back at him nonchalantly, Smith was obviously trying to intimidate or make him react but after Death Eaters andVoldemort; Hogwarts students weren't really anything to worry about.

As they walked back to the common room, they talked about the duels that had been made. Mostly the duel between Neville and Hermione.

"Do you think you'll win?" asked Seamus, as they reached the Fat Lady and gave the password.

"I don't know, Hermione knows a lot of spells." said Neville, walking into the Common Room and over to the chairs by the fireplace.

"In DA last year, she was good." noted Dean, collapsing in one of the chairs.

"So was Neville." said Harry, looking at his friend. If this had been last year, Neville would be worried. But he didn't seem worried at all.

"Thanks Harry…" muttered Neville, opening a bottle of butterbeer Seamus handed him. They dissected nearly every duel that, and stayed up late in to the night making predictions. With Dean and Seamus outlining the prospects of opening a betting pool, and the odds they would be giving to the participants.

"I'm telling you Harry, you should put a bet on yourself to win the tournament." said Seamus.

"I'm not the arrogant." replied Harry, a smile on his face.

"Can I bet that Malfoy will bet on himself to win." laughed Dean, making the other three laugh. Though Harry's was slightly forced. After all no-one knew that they had made a kind of 'truce' and were friends now.

"Did you see him duel though? He was quite good, obviously his father taught him how to duel." said Neville, making Dean and Seamus nod. Harry was quiet, Malfoy had told him his father had actually taught him how to duel from a young age, after all it was a pureblood tradition. Though when the Slytherin said it, he had a bitter edge to his tone.

"I wonder what else he's been taught." muttered Dean, the other hummed with agreement at these words. It was common knowledge that his father was a Death Eater, and several other students had relatives who were also Death Eaters. Malfoy however seemed more prominent than others.

"Probably every dirty trick in the book." said Seamus, retrieving another bottle of butterbeer.

"Not to mention a good few curses." added Dean, draining the rest of his drink and relaxing back in his chair.

"You might face him, Harry." said Neville, making Harry jerk from his thoughts.

"That's right, you and Malfoy win your matches then you'll face each other for a spot in the final." said Dean, looking at Harry.

"You have to beat Malfoy, I'm betting on you to win the damned thing." chuckled Seamus, his remark caused the others to start laughing…but caused Harry to wonder if he and Malfoy were to duel, would their newfound friendship withstand it?

* * *

><p>"I'm offended you think me that petty." said Malfoy. It was Wednesday morning and as usual they were both ten minutes early for class.<p>

"You've got a history…" muttered Harry, toying with the Slytherin.

"There is a difference between jealousy and pettiness, I thought you were smart." quipped Malfoy, making Harry laugh. It was as close to a compliment as Malfoy could give.

"Well, I consider us friends and when friends duel it can hurt egos. Imagine the damage it would do to yours." said Harry, his remark made the Slytherin laugh.

"Potter, when we duel I expect you to give me your best. Because that's what I'll be giving you…And I don't want any excuses when I beat you." said Malfoy, making Harry smile.

"You'll be lucky to beat, Boot." said Harry, in a low tone but so Malfoy could hear it.

"That Ravenclaw might have book smarts, but when it comes to duelling he's easier to read than a first year textbook." spat Malfoy, as though insulted that Terry Boot might be a match for him.

"I'll believe it when I see it." smiled Harry, inciting the Slytherin further just in time for Professor Babbling to open the door of the classroom, effectively ending their conversation.

* * *

><p>(Scene Break)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>Despite the increase of extracurricular activities, the Professors of Hogwarts saw no reason to ease up on classwork and homework. Harry was tempted to miss out on watching the first four duels in order to finish his Potions essay, now that Snape had pegged him at a high standard he was determined to uphold it. It was worse than OWLs but unlike his schoolmates, Harry wasn't complaining. He could have done things half-heartedly but felt a vague sense of accomplishment with it all, like he was achieving something. But unlike Hermione he wouldn't be upset if he was marked anything lower than an 'O' it just made him strive to try harder. Finishing a detailed draught of his essay, he closed his books put them in his trunk and headed down to the Great Hall; if it was possible the turnout was even greater than usual.<p>

Even a few Professors had come to watch, though they seemed oblivious to Dean and Seamus taking bets as Professor Flitwick walked on to the duelling platform.

"Good evening everyone, and welcome to the first four duels of the first round of the Hogwarts Duelling Competition. First up we have Ron Weasley vs Cormac McLaggen." announced Flitwick, polite applause sprung around the Great Hall as both walked up on to the stage and faced each other.

"Normal rules apply, first to incapacitate the other wins. No lethal or spells that can cause lasting damage are allowed. Understand?" asked Flitwick, both gave a curt nod as they stared at each other. They were around the same height; however Ron was in casual clothing whereas Cormac had obtained Duelling Robes of some kind. As Flitwick instructed them to turn their backs and walk ten paces, Dean and Seamus walked over to Harry.

"Not too late to place a bet." muttered Seamus, gesturing to Harry who only shook his head.

"You won't believe who put a bet on Neville to win." said Dean, excitedly as Ron and Cormac reached the ten pages and waited on Flitwick to begin the duel.

"Dumbledore." said Seamus in hushed tones.

"What?" asked Harry, the shock made him miss the start of the duel as the pair turned and fired Stunning Spells at each other, both missing the intended target by several feet.

"I know, I thought we were done for when he walked over." said Dean, as they stood and watched the pair exchange Disarming Spells and weak Bludgeoners. Obviously neither wanted to try anything flashy in case it failed, though McLaggen was flourishing and gesturing a lot more than was necessary.

"But he just asked what the odds where on everyone and picked Neville, two galleons at four to one." murmured Dean, as the duel settled down and they repositioned themselves. Both sent Stunners once again though Cormac unnecessarily cast an Advanced Shield Charm to deflect a spell that was going nowhere near him anyway, it careened in to the protective barriers Flitwick had put in place and they began casting spells at each other again. Both dealing with the others spells rather well, McLaggenstarted twirling and turning as he walked forwards and closed in on Ron who kept calm and aimed low forcing McLaggen to jump quite ungracefully. As he whipped his wand to attempt a Stunning spell he was hit by one and landed flat on the duelling platform.

"Winner, Ron Weasley!" declared Flitwick, rushing on to the stage with Madam Pomfrey not to far behind.

"I don't believe it." said Dean, looking shocked at the outcome.

"Ron was in the DA last year, and McLaggen was being way to fancy." said Harry, stepping aside as a few people came up to collect winnings from Dean and Seamus.

"Good job so many people bet on Cormac, git actually did made us a few galleons richer by winning." said Seamus, the duelling platform cleared after McLaggen pointlessly attempted to argue the decision as he walked off the stage and Susan Bones and Steven Crossley took the stage.

The duel was more interesting and longer than the first; Susan surprised many and actually went on the attack which surprised Crossley who only just managed to raise a shield in time. In turn Susan raised aScutomi Shield and attempted to direct the spells Crossley shot at her back at him. He used fairly advanced spells, and for a Seventh Year Slytherin used nothing particularly dangerous. Eventually the extra training Susan Bones had done wasn't enough as Crossley used a well-placed Blinding Hex followed by a powerful Stunner for the win.

"That's who you face if you beat Zacharias isn't it?" asked Dean, quietly.

"When I beat Zacharias you mean." smiled Harry, making Dean and Seamus chuckle. Crossley seemed capable but nothing he couldn't handle.

Next up was Katie Bell vs Cho Chang, needless to say this was duel Harry was curious to see. Having met up with Katie earlier in the week for a few hours in her Head Girls room she had jokingly said she would fight for his honour against Cho after he had revealed his disastrous one date with her. Though looking at Katie on the platform, she certainly looked determined.

Both of them were quick having spent a fair amount of time on the Quidditch Pitch, and their athletic abilities led to a very energetic match. Harry was impressed at the resilience Cho dodged and shielded against the onslaught of Katie, enduring a torrent of Advanced Stunners, powerful Bludgeoning Curses and countless Disarming Spells. As Cho attempted an enchantment to raise a more substantial defensive shield she was overcome and disarmed, her wand sailed into Katie's hand and Gryffindor applauded the win loudly as Flitwick declared Katie the winner.

The anticipation in the air went up by several notches as the next match was announced.

"Hermione Granger vs Neville Longbottom." called Flitwick; both Gryffindor's took to the stage and shook hands warmly. Everyone was quiet as they waited for the duel to begin, and then it did.

"Expelliarmus." shouted Neville, casting the spell as he turned around. Hermione matched the quick draw, casting a simple 'Protego' and allowing the spell to bounce harmlessly in to the ceiling. As the duel continued, it was clear this was an even match though Hermione was certainly more defensive; though her offensive was precise and packed a punch. Either were rarely at risk as Neville launched another tirade of spells at Hermione, her advanced defensive tactics were impressive but Harry had seen a couple of ways he could have defeated her. As she went to launch a counter she was forced to back pedal and snapped a shield into position, but Harry recognised the spell Neville had sent and knew he had one. His complex Shield Breaking Spell followed by a simple Disarming Spell and Hermione was beaten; Hogwartswas astonished as Neville had been the underdog to many.

It was Harry that led the applause with the rest of Gryffindor and the other houses following suite, Hermione was shocked at the suddenness and relative ease at how she had been defeated. Though it didn't stop a handshake and pat on the shoulder from Hermione as she congratulated Neville on his victory. Harry caught Neville's eye and walked out of the Great Hall with him, leaving Dean and Seamus to pay the people that had bet on Neville and count their winnings.

"Congratulations, Neville." said Harry, warmly. As they walked up to Gryffindor Common Room, many others offered their thanks as well; making Neville blush slightly at the praise. They talked about the other duels and Harry's on Saturday before reaching the Fat Lady.

"Have you done Snape's essay?" asked Neville, as they entered a half full common room.

"I know what I want to write, you?" replied Harry.

"I'm a bit stuck, could I borrow your notes?" asked Neville, looking more nervous about the essay than he did the duel.

"Sure, tell you what we can work on it together…I'll meet you in our dormitory in a second." said Harry, spotting Katie amongst her friends.

"Thanks, I'll see you up there." said Neville, patting him on the shoulder. Katie caught his eye and excused herself from her friends and walked over to Harry.

"Congratulations on your duel." muttered Harry, resisting the urge to kiss her. She was looking slightly flustered and restless, her shirt was tight and slightly unbuttoned and she just had a skirt and socks on.

"Thanks, I told you I'd make her pay." winked Katie.

"Want to do something later tonight?" asked Harry, in a low voice so no one could overhear.

"Yes, after all need to get you prepared for your duel." laughed Katie, sticking out her tongue.

"You look great." smiled Harry, which made Katie smile and tinge red with the compliment.

"Meet me down here just after one; if people are still in the Common Room then meet me at the entrance down by the staircase." said Katie, in hushed tones. Harry nodded and left to do his essay, though no matter how much he talked to Neville about the seven ways Knotgrass could interact with Elixir's he couldn't focus.

* * *

><p>(End of Chapter)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>Authors Note<p>

Happy New Year!

Hope you liked it, if you did leave a review and if you didn't then leave me a review anyway.

(Next Chapter – The other four duels, more talking with Malfoy, and other fun stuff.)


	35. Not All Bad

"You're late." said Katie, a mock pout on her face that made him chuckle. He was stood in the hallway of Gryffindor Common Room as several students were still up from the excitement of the duels.

"Sorry, I needed to finish an essay and Neville needed help with Knotgrass and…" but he was cut off as Katie kissed him deeply, the chilly hallways seemed to fade away as Katie wrapped her arms around him and pressed up against him. She had to stand on her tiptoes in order to reach him but it wasn't a problem for long as he reached around her and picked her up by the bum, making her squeal slightly and part from the kiss.

"Harry Potter." breathed Katie, pushing her chest against his suggestively.

"You started it." winked Harry, carrying her through the doorway and in to her Head Girl Suite. They settled down on the couch for several minutes, stopping after Harry sat up and took out a bottle of the finest Oak Matured Mead he had purchased via owl order from The Three Broomsticks.

"I thought a celebration was in order." smiled Harry, popping the cork from the top.

"You didn't have to…" started Katie.

"I wanted to; it's been a mad couple of weeks I thought it was deserved." said Harry, passing the bottle to Katie who took a generous sip or two.

"Well, thank you. I don't have classes tomorrow morning so I guess I can have a few." smiled Katie.

"You're lucky, I've got Potions first thing." muttered Harry, taking a swig himself.

"Well how about you stay here tonight, save you walking all the way back to your dormitory." said Katie, standing up and kissing him softly.

"It is very far away, and I didn't get the full tour when I was here." joked Harry, between kisses as she led him through to her bedroom. There was a large double bed, with dark red sheets and pillows, a small bedside cabinet either side with a trunk at the end of the bed. A large chest of drawers with a wardrobe spanned one side of the bedroom, various candles and trinkets were on top of the drawers but Harry was more focused on Katie who had climbed on to the bed, her eyes beckoning Harry to come over.

She was still in her rolled up low shirt, tight shorts that showed off her toned legs with just her socks on. She looked gorgeous and Harry didn't wait any longer to join her, kisses and hands ran over each other's body and they only stopped to take off the occasional piece of clothing until they were under the covers and on the way to a passion filled night that ran in to the early hours of the morning.

* * *

><p>(Scene Break)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>"Is it done?" hissed Voldemort; his eyes seemed to radiate anger as he looked at the knelt figure of Lucius Malfoy. The man had no personal influence on Ministry affairs any more, but he had friends in high places and could press them when necessary. Either by intimidation or bribery, it didn't matter as long as it was done.<p>

"It's taking longer than I first thought my Lord…" Lucius looked up at Voldemort; the fear was evident, wincing as Voldemort's glared at him.

"...but it will be done before Christmas, my Lord." said Lucius, bowing his head as far down as he could and not moving.

"Very well, how is your son Lucius?" asked Voldemort, his tone was even which always made Death Eaters more nervous than when he sounded angry.

"He fairs well, my Lord. I have not heard from him since he left for Hogwarts." said Lucius, voice wavering slightly as he talked about his son.

"Draco is a talented wizard, is he not?" questioned Voldemort, resting his chin on his fingertips as he gazed upon Lucius. So desperate to become his right hand man again, the loss of status had turned him into a more calculative, feral Death Eater. Rather like Bellatrix, except Lucius still a relatively intact mental capacity…

"He is my Lord; I personally trained him in the Dark Arts and several types of magic from a young age. Severus tells me his is the top of his classes at Hogwarts…" said Malfoy, feeling a sickness in the pit of his stomach at hat he might be asked to do.

"I would like to meet Draco, over the Christmas holidays." hissed Voldemort, stroking Nagini softly as he spoke.

"My Lord?" asked Malfoy, looking up at Voldemort with fear in his eyes. Though instead of being afraid of Voldemort he was afraid for his son.

"Lucius, I shall put your mind at ease and tell you I do now wish to initiate him in to my ranks…yet. If he is as promising as you say, he shall become a valuable member to our cause. When does he become of age?" asked Voldemort, his voice soft and toneless.

"June 5th of next year, my Lord." answered Lucius, bowing his head low once again.

"Very well, the trace makes him useless until then…you are not against the idea of your son entering my service are you, Lucius?" asked Voldemort, eyes narrowing at the kneeling man.

"Of course not, my Lord." stuttered Malfoy, bowing low.

"Good, now I believe you have some work to do." said Voldemort.

* * *

><p>(Scene Break)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>"I have to go…" said Harry, playfully resisting Katie's attempts to make him stay. Though it was with some difficulty.<p>

"You've got ten minutes…" pouted Katie, patting the empty space in her bed.

"I've got ten minutes to get changed and get down to the dungeons." countered Harry, buttoning his shirt.

"That takes five minutes." said Katie, walking over to him and doing the last few buttons up.

"I'd have time if I hadn't been delayed in the shower." said Harry, looking at her accusingly.

"That was a surprise, besides you didn't seem to mind at the time." said Katie, looking back at him as their lips met.

"I didn't, I'll make it up to you…Sunday, we can go for a walk around the lake…the real one this time." smiled Harry, as they parted lips and looked at each other.

"Sounds lovely, now let's not have an awkward goodbye." said Katie, kissing him deeply again as Harry wrestled with the idea to abandon Potions and just suffer Snape's wrath.

"There…I think that will do." winked Katie, walking off with a deliberate wiggle in her hips. Harry shook his head and left via the exit that came out onto the Hogwarts hallways and just under nine minutes later was in the dungeons, seconds before the Potions Master who merely flashed a glare in his direction before proceeding with a lengthy double period of theory. Midway through Harry wished he had stayed in bed with Katie that morning…

* * *

><p>(Scene Break)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mr Potter<strong>_

_**Following our correspondences last month about potential investments and personal matters, I am writing to update you on additions that have made to your business portfolio. A 10% stake has been acquired with a further 10% available if you grant permission to use your image and name for advertising, it is predicted by using your image sales would boost significantly and increase the market value of Firebolt Corporation. Gringotts estimate share prices would increase by at least 17%.**_

_**Negotiations with Slug & Jiggers are on-going, they wish to expand their locations and build a branch in a vacant location in Hogsmeade. The property is central but needs minor renovations to make it suitable, an investment of thirty seven thousand galleons would procure an 8% stake. It should be noted Gringotts would expect the opening of this branch to do well as Hogsmeade is of course a wizarding only village.**_

_**I also have news on Number Seven, Godrics Hollow. Every 'optional extra' you asked for has been added, including your own personal requests that weren't on the list. Furnishing you picked have been purchased and await delivery upon total reconstruction, which I am pleased to report after much deliberating on your behalf is expected to be completed before the Christmas holidays, meaning you could spend Christmas in your family home this year. Consider this my present to you, Mr Potter.**_

_**I await instructions on the image rights request from Firebolt Corporation, queries on the Slug & Jiggers negotiations and anything else you might like to discuss.**_

_**At your service,**_

_**Fierceclaw.**_

Harry could scarcely believe it, being able to spend Christmas in his family home would be the best Christmas present he'd ever had. Writing a reply quickly, he headed off to Ancient Runes earlier than usual as he had a couple of translations that needed doing before class. Instead he found a bored Draco Malfoy sat down in the hallway around the corner from the Ancient Runes classroom, there was an unspoken agreement between them that they arrived early and had brief but enjoyable conversations. They were friends but they could hardly openly socialise, it would cause too much suspicion…

"What are you doing here early?" asked Harry, sitting opposite the Slytherin.

"My housemates were being especially moronic, you?" queried Malfoy.

"I have one or two translations I have to do." said Harry, taking out his textbook and homework.

"Might as well help you, no way you'll get them done in time." muttered Malfoy, getting up and sitting next to Harry. They read in silence for a moment, both thinking in the back of their minds how strange this situation might look to anyone who might pass by.

"Iwitiga Katinibus for that one." pointed Malfoy.

"Thanks." said Harry, writing it down.

"Babbling might think you're going dark with this outline." said Malfoy, lightly.

"She said to map what you thought would make a formidable ward." replied Harry, figuring out the next translation as he spoke.

"You must have three times the runes I've got in mine." laughed Malfoy, poking fun at Harry as he closed his textbook and put everything away.

"I wanted to be thorough." said Harry, slouching against the wall.

"Looking forward to this evening?" asked Malfoy, after a few seconds of silence.

"Can't wait, Smith's been staring at me every chance he gets. Thinks he's being intimidating, can you believe that?" laughed Harry, placing his wand back in his wrist holster.

"I guess after Death Eaters, Hogwarts students aren't anything to worry about." chuckled Malfoy, making light of Harry's past.

"Well are you worried about, Terry Boot?" asked Harry, switching topics.

"Hardly, I've been around too many unsavoury characters for simpletons like Terry Boot to trouble me." said Malfoy, yawning as he finished his sentence. Their small talk came to a close after a few more minutes, distancing themselves from one another before anyone else in the class came. They had to keep up appearances after all.

* * *

><p>(Scene Break)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>"Welcome everyone, the four duels we have tonight will determine the quarter finals of the Duelling Competition. We have Draco Malfoy and Terry Boot up first, so without further ado will Mr Malfoy and Mr Boot make their way to the platform." said Flitwick, if it were possible the hall was packed with even more people than last time. As Malfoy made his way one end and Terry Boot to the other, his outfit was more casual than Harry thought he would have worn. So far everyone had been wearing duelling robes of some kind, they were tight fitting and the more expensive had protections in the weave or made from magically resistant materials.<p>

Harry watched Malfoy take to the stage, he had a look a determination and confidence that Terry Boot was distinctly lacking. Meeting in the middle of the platform they shook hands briefly and after a quick reminder of the rules, turned and paced away from each other.

"Begin." announced Flitwick.

"Congaten, Evactus, Talitrum." said Malfoy, in quick succession. His wand was out in a flash and Terry Boot had to immediately go on the defensive, raising a Scutomi Shield just in time. The Binding Hex, Sweeping Spell and Flipping Curse bounced off and into the protective barrier. Harry expected Malfoy to start sending spells again but instead he was merely looking at Boot, through his still raised shield as the Ravenclaw looked back at him just as curiously.

Lowering the shield, he sent a single Stunning Spell back at Malfoy who sidestepped it and sent several of his own back. Again the Ravenclaw raised a shield, but Malfoy switched tactics and instead of sending spells at Boot, sent spells around him. The wooden floor he was stood on turned to ice, birds appeared and began flying around him rapidly and a series of bright flashing lights and loud noises kept occurring. Dazed and distracted, Terry Boot was hit by a simple Binding Hex and was helpless when his wand was summoned from his paralysed hand.

It had taken little over a minute, applause came from Slytherin and the more polite Hufflepuffs but Malfoy was not concerned. Handing over Terry Boot's wand to Professor Flitwick who promptly declared the Slytherin the winner as Lupin vanished the birds and ice, before reversing the Binding Hex on a still dazed Terry Boot. Malfoy had left the stage and in a crowd of Slytherins who were loudly cheering his win as Terry Boot walked with his head down from the stage to consoling Ravenclaws as Flitwick took the centre of the stage.

"Congratulations Mr Malfoy, next we have Harry Potter vs Zacharias Smith." announced Flitwick, the mutterings amongst students multiplied threefold as conversations turned away from the ease of Malfoy beating a top student like Terry Boot. And focused on the fact Harry Potter would be duelling; his encounters with Flitwick had been told to all of Hogwarts, with several variations and exaggerated accounts still being churned out by those who weren't actually there.

Rumours had intensified over the past few days about a non-existing animosity between him and Zacharias, though Harry would be lying if the Hufflepuff hadn't irked him slightly with his longing stares as he tried to eat breakfast. As they met in the middle, Zacharias still had his façade of confidence as he put a cocky hand forward for the handshake. He was trying to look down his nose at Harry who was four or five inches taller than him, in return Harry employed a slightly Slytherin tactic by narrowing his eyes in mock anger and visibly clenching his jaw. Exchanging a brief handshake were any attempt Zacharias had to crush his hand was lost in shock; a sharp squeeze from Harry brought the Hufflepuff back to reality. His eyes flashed a look of fear and dread, perhaps realising his past actions may have aggravated Harry.

"Backs against each other…" called Flitwick, they turned around slowly and were commanded to start walking. Harry was looking straight ahead at the wall opposite to him, slightly vacant as though walking on autopilot. Clenching and stretching out his right hand, twirling his fingers as he waited with anticipation for the first syllable from Flitwick.

"Begin!" called Flitwick, Harry span on the spot and dropped to one knee in anticipation of an onslaught. And he wasn't disappointed, Zacharias was sending flurry of spells ranging from common Stunners and Disarming Spells, mixed with various hexes and jinxes all of which were relatively harmless.

"Tungerntan Praesidio!" said Harry, sweeping his wand anticlockwise and pointing downwards. A silver shield appeared on Harry's arm, it was the same spell Voldemort had used in the Ministry and considered a powerful defensive spell. Able to withstand magic as long as the caster kept their concentration, and something Harry had wanted to learn for a while, partly for the effectiveness it had as a magical defensive item and it served as a delusion of grandeur. The shocking spectacle and resistance to any offence would be intimidating; in truth the spell was a difficult one to cast for adult wizards but combined with practice and his 'abilities' Harry was able to use it efficiently.

The barrage of spells kept coming, though they were hardly felt by Harry as they ricocheted off the shield and sent all over the place. It perplexed Zacharias Smith, who like mostly everyone in the Great Hall had seen nothing like it. Only Snape, Remus and Flitwick had seen the spell and all three were too astonished at the fact the young Gryffindor could cast it.

Spells were getting intermittent, Zacharias had cast shield breaking spells and transfiguration spells and they had bounced off harmlessly. And then the shield, along with Harry disappeared. Panic set in for the Hufflepuff who began casting spells wildly, though his tactics were clever as he sprayed jets of water and paint from the tip of his wand. Nothing was hit and it wasn't a surprise, Levitation Charms couldn't be applied on yourself but a simple Wind Charm is strong enough was enough to provide a person to become briefly airborne. A very strong one is enough to propel someone or something across a short distance, and that was exactly what Harry Potter had done. A muttered Invisibility Charm as he simultaneously dropped the Silver Shield Charm, followed by a non-verbal 'Ventus' and Harry had flown without the assistance of a broom and sailed over the water and paint, landing behind Zacharias and casting a Sweeping Spell as the sound of his landing alerted the Hufflepuff. Turning as he was hit by the Sweeping Spell, which may have had a bit too much power in as Zacharias was sent head over heels but not before his wand was snatched as he flipped over and landed hard on his front.

Applause rang out, with several 'wooing' the theatrical display. Zacharias shifted so he could glare up at Harry who was looking down at him with a stare that read 'You should have known better.' The Hufflepuff got to his feet and took his wand from Harry's hand and walked off the stage with his head down, as Flitwick made his way over to Harry and declared him the winner.

"Very nice Mr Potter, amazing spell work." muttered Flitwick, low enough for only Harry to hear. Mumbling 'thanks' to his Charms Professor, Harry left the stage and took his place amongst Seamus, Dean, Neville, Parvati and Lavender, with many people congratulating him and patting him on the back as he walked through the crowd of people.

"Our next duel…is Theodore Nott vs Michael Fenway…" said Flitwick, barely heard as people were talking so loudly about the previous duel. Primarily about the shield and invisibility spells...

"I've never seen anything like that…" said Dean, in the middle of paying out to those that had made bets.

"…shield was amazing, how did you…" amid the flurry of questions and comments, the duel had started and nobody had been paying much attention until the Great Hall was bathed in neon purple, Fenway was using a borderline dark curse in the opening seconds. Nott replied in kind, Harry knew that there was a Nott Senior at Voldemort's re-birth; Fenway on the other hand didn't ring a bell. Malfoy told him that the Seventh year as considered the 'ring-leader' of his year, and a future Death Eater if his loudmouth bragging was true.

"Durloro!" shouted Nott, a mild pain curse. It was considerably stronger than a Stinging Hex though not substantial enough to be considered a Dark Arts curse. Fenway flicked the spell away and replied with a volley of spells; notably among were a Paralysing Hex and a variation of 'Furnunculus' that caused more painful and grotesque boils to form on the affected area. All of which were blocked by an impressive 'Scutomi'.

It was clear both knew multiple ways to hurt legally, and Harry was fairly certain if teachers weren't present both would step up their game with much worse. They exchanged another round of spells, but this time Nott's shield didn't hold out; allowing a powerful bludgeoner to get through and hit his leg. The crack was barely audible, but it was clear it was broken as Nott stepped back and almost gave way at putting weight on the injured leg. Fenway capitalised and sent a unnecessary Pain Curse, followed by a Stunner.

"Winner, Michael Fenway." said Flitwick, though it was without his usual congratulatory tone. The seventh year Slytherin bowed to the crowd, jumping off the stage and amongst his cohorts as Flitwick cast a Numbing Charm before resuscitating the Slytherin. Pain Curses always left aftermath, numbing the affected area would take the edge off. Flitwick assisted an ungrateful and grumpy Theodore Nott off the stage and in the direction of Madam Pomfrey.

"Next, we have Blaise Zabini vs Anthony Goldstein." said Lupin, taking charge as Flitwick steadied the hobbling Slytherin.

The two met in the middle, nodding stiffly at each other before turning and walking away.

"Begin!" shouted Lupin, the two quickly reacted and fired Stunners at one another. The spells collided and spiralled away harmlessly, Anthony Goldstein went on the offensive with Stunners and Disarming Charms; all of which were blocked or avoided by Blaise who returned fire with an unusual selection of spells. Perception and Mind Altering Charms, Binding Hexes, finishing with Limb Transfiguration spells.

Impressively, Anthony Goldstein blocked and avoided them and displayed that he also had an extensive repertoire of spells, casting Entrapment Jinxes and a Conjunctivitis Curse. With a sharp flick of his wand, Zabini summoned two chairs that were stacked against the wall and used them to block the oncoming spells. Casting a Polishing Charm around Goldstein, the floor shined as the Ravenclaw struggled to keep his footing. His attempts to cancel the charm were short-lived, with Zabini following up with a Disarming Spell. The force of which made the Ravenclaw tumble over as his wand sailed across the platform, into Zabini's waiting hand.

"Winner…Blaise Zabini!" announced Flitwick, who had returned to the platform. Polite applause rang around the Great Hall, with a notable lack from Ravenclaw and some Slytherins. Zabini left the platform quickly, with Flitwick stepping forward to clarify the next set of duels.

"On Saturday, all four of the quarter-finals will take place. Those duels will be, Ron Weasley vs Draco Malfoy, Steven Crossley vs Harry Potter, Katie Bell vs Michael Fenway and Neville Longbottom vs Blaise Zabini…congratulations to all comeptitors, and I think I speak for everyone when I say; how much I'm looking forward to the upcoming duels." said Flitwick, smiling as the Hall erupted into excited chatter as the Duelling Club ended.

* * *

><p>(Scene Break)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>The only topic being discussed in the hallways was the Duelling Club, and Saturday's duels. With the lack of disparity in the newspapers combined with the upcoming holidays, worry about the Wizarding War had faded to an all-time low. It made Harry nervous; it was the classic 'it's too quiet' scenario. The only real tell-tale sign was the Dumbledore's appearances at meal times were infrequent; it was like all of Hogwarts was being lured into a false sense of security…<p>

"I don't know what you're worried about." said Katie, it was Friday night and they were in the Head Girl suite. Katie's legs resting across Harry's as she lay against him with her head in his chest.

"I'm worried that something is going to happen, it's like everyone has forgotten about Voldemort and the Death Eaters." said Harry, one arm around Katie and the other on her leg.

"It's the Ministry's job to worry." muttered Katie, kissing him softly on the neck.

"Because that worked before…" chuckled Harry, though there was something sinister about how he said it.

"You have reason to doubt the Ministry, but you have more reasons to trust them." said Katie, between kisses on his neck and jaw.

"Explain Dumbledore disappearing then, where is he going if everything is fine?" countered Harry, resting his head on hers.

"He's a busy man…now do you want to talk about Dumbledore, or should I keep kissing your neck and see where it leads?" whispered Katie, kissing on his neck slower and adding tongue. Harry's silence said it all…

* * *

><p>(Scene Break)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>Winter was in full bloom at Hogwarts, frost had been covering the grounds for weeks but it had only snowed recently. It was a picturesque view that could be enjoyed for however long someone decided to start a snowball fight, and as it was a Saturday it hadn't taken long.<p>

"What's that spell again?" asked Seamus, shouting because of the earmuffs he was wearing.

"Which one?" shouted Harry, peering around the barricade they had constructed. It stood four feet tall, two feet and arced fifteen foot across, from their position they could see anyone that might try to attack while keeping well protected.

"I think he's on about that Handwarming Charm!" said Neville, looking at the shaking hands of the Irishman.

"Tell him it's Calidis Manibus, and if he forgets again I'll set his hands on fire." said Harry, who was using his wand nonverbally to create a small mountain of snowballs.

"Gryffindor!" shouted a voice, less than twenty feet away.

"Lions!" shouted Harry, Seamus and Neville, in unison. They heard the crunch of snow as someone approached, Dean Thomas appeared before their eyes. It was a code word a few Gryffindors had come up with, so not to attack each other.

"Disillusionment Charm worked then?" asked Harry, sniffing slightly and cast the Body Warmer Charm on himself. Heat spread throughout his body, his clothes dried out and he felt a lot better.

"It did, was able to do a bit of sneaking around and found Ravenclaws and Slytherins dotted about in groups around here. A few people are just mucking about in the middle, and there's about thirty Hufflepuffs grouped under an overhang fifty metres from the entrance." said Dean, tightening his scarf.

"I vote we attack them first." said Neville, casting the Body Warmer on himself.

"Four against thirty?" laughed Seamus, having taken off his earmuffs.

"They've got a decent shelter…what's that?" asked Dean, looking at Harry who had pulled something out of his jacket pocket.

"A difference maker, it's called the Marauders Map…Fred and George gave it to me, my dad made it when he was at Hogwarts." smiled Harry, whispering the password and unfolding the parchment.

The lines crawled across the parchment, revealing the castle and all who resided in it. Names dotted around but the majority were amongst the grounds.

"That's brilliant." said Seamus, his jaw dropping at the detail and magnificence of it.

"There they are." said Dean, pointing to a huddled mass of black dots. There was nobody between the four of them and the thirty plus Hufflepuffs; in fact they were the closet thing for a hundred metres or so.

"I think Neville made a good point, we should attack them." said Harry, casting the Handwarming Charm on himself.

"What's the point? We know exactly where everyone is on the grounds, why start with the biggest group?" argued Seamus, looking at Harry like he was mad.

"Because they won't be expecting it, just think…it'll be a legendary tale of four heroic Gryffindors, overcoming the odds and defeating Hufflepuff." smiled Harry, keeping track of the grounds in case someone did try to sneak up on them.

"Sounds good, and we do have the advantage of knowing exactly where they are…but it is four against thirty plus…and Hufflepuffs stick together when they fight." said Dean, slightly nervous.

"We charm a couple dozen snowballs, start firing them and take out the shelter. Then we unleash our secret weapon." grinned Harry, standing up and preparing himself.

"What's our secret weapon?" asked Seamus, confused as he stood up.

"Gravity."

It would go down in history, that a contingent of Hufflepuffs would not only be beaten but have their asses handed to them by merely four Gryffindors. They charmed themselves with the Disillusionment Charm, and walked across as quietly as they could until they were in position. On Harry's signal, Neville hurled a handful of Dr Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks into the empty middle of the grounds. When they landed, it took a few seconds but when damp ground ignited them, it took little time to take effect.

Even in the daytime, the magical fireworks could still be seen. And everyone looked out of their places of hiding amongst the ground to watch the spectacular show; even those inside the castle went to the windows to watch. But Harry, Seamus, Dean and Neville waited, lay in the snow with their charmed snowballs and wands at the ready…

"Now!" shouted Harry, nullifying his Disillusionment Charm and flicking his wand to send snowballs flying at the Hufflepuffs who had come out of the shelter they had assembled to watch the fireworks. The appearance of four Gryffindors, less than twenty metres away from them caught them completely off-guard. Some struggled to hide behind the shelter, which was being hit with 'Incendio's' by all four of them and had soon melted away.

"Now would be a good time for that special weapon, Harry!" shouted Dean, eyeing the thirty seven shelterless Hufflepuffs who had a look of revenge in their eyes. Harry nodded and brandishing his wand, directed it at part of the castle directly above where the Hufflepuffs where.

They had chosen their place wisely, it was atop of a small incline and they'd formed a small barrier they could duck behind if anyone did choose to attack them. They had the height advantage and a good escape route, unfortunately this was underneath a part of the castle…where a great deal of snow had accumulated and ran down. The escape route had quietly been blocked off, leaving the Hufflepuffs trapped.

Harry would never tell the spell he used, he didn't want something being used against him…but what happened could only be described as an avalanche; snow rained down on the Hufflepuffs and were swept down the incline…not only were they beaten, but the entire of Hogwarts had seen it.

(Scene Break)

.

..

…

"Legendary…that's what people are calling us." laughed Seamus, walking with Dean over to Harry and Neville. It was Saturday evening which meant it was Duelling Club, but the topic of conversation was split between the upcoming duels and the destruction the four Gryffindors had dealt to Hufflepuff House. Some were gracious in defeat, others like Zacharias Smith were not so happy at the humiliation.

"It was…we are." laughed Neville, making Harry chuckle.

"How are the bets looking?" asked Harry, eyeing the moneybag in Dean's hand.

"People don't know who to bet on between Neville and that Zabini bloke, you made us a killing by beating Hermione." grinned Dean, playfully digging Neville in the arm.

"Your favourite to win your duel, people are hedging between Ron and Malfoy…and Katie Bell vs Michael Fenway is at evens, pretty average really." said Seamus.

"Would it help if I lost?" joked Harry, imagining the shock it would cause.

"Yes actually." laughed Seamus, clapping Harry on the back. Flitwick, Lupin and Snape took to the stage and everyone immediately quietened down, it showed how excited everyone was to watch the duels that the Charms Professor didn't have to ask for silence.

"Tonight, we will start off with Ron Weasley vs Draco Malfoy…I don't have to remind you about the rules and regulations, if both of you would take to the stage." said Flitwick, obviously he was aware of the animosity between the pair.

As Malfoy walked on at one end, Harry noticed on this occasion he was wearing duelling attire. It was dragonhide material, probably Hebridean Black if the darkness was anything to go by, tightly fitting his body with boots that looked to be made from a similar material.

"What a git." muttered Dean, loud enough for a few people around him to hear. Harry only smiled to himself, this wasn't him showing off…it was a tactic intended to annoy and possibly intimidate Ron, who took to the stage with a look of frustration on his face already.

They met in the middle and didn't take their eyes of each other, neither stretched their hand out or even gave a customary nod to the other; which visibly annoyed Flitwick who ignored it and instructed them to turn around and start walking.

"Begin!" announced Flitwick; the Great Hall echoed support for both. Even Dean, Seamus and Neville seemed torn at who to vote for and kept looking at Harry for any indicators. However he gave none, though inside he was roaring for Malfoy.

"Stupefy, Stupefy, Stupefy!" shouted Ron, each with more aggression than the last. Only one needed blocking as the others sailed either side Malfoy, who kept an alert stance but didn't fire anything of his own.

"Expelliarmus, Dextrame, Stupefy." the three spells sailed more accurately to Malfoy, who dropped to the floor and rolled under them.

"Stupefy, Stupefy, Expelliarmus!" said Ron, running forwards as he fired his spells. Trying to take advantage of Malfoy as he was on the floor, who elegantly flipped up and twirled around to avoid all spells and cast a Tripping Jinx at Ron. It caught him, but only slightly and caused him to stumble to his knees. Though Harry was fairly certain Malfoy could have finished him off.

"Tired?" smirked Malfoy, walking backwards cautiously as Ron remained on his knees. The red-head darkened at the jibe and got to his feet, sending Stunners, Disarming Spells and relatively standard spells at Malfoy who either dodged or blocked them all.

"This is getting boring, Weasley." shouted Malfoy, with a mock yawn. The gap had closed between them and Malfoy had a Scutomi Shield up with an advancing Ron, the Slytherin took him by surprise as he suddenly launched himself forward and stuck a leg out to sweep Ron's from under him as he passed him.

Ron landed hard on his back, his wand remained in his hand but Malfoy again walked away from him and left Ron on the floor, lowering his shield and walking to what had been Ron's original starting point.

'He's toying with him.' thought Harry, watching Malfoy casually twirl his wand around in a very relaxed stance as Ron got to his feet.

"Incarcerous, Punctum Alicia, Stupefy!" Ron was trying to catch Malfoy off guard who used 'Combraden' to defend himself and block the spells. Dropping the shield and using 'Lumos Maxima' and directing the bright beam at Ron was blinded and disorientated. He was hit by a Spinning Hex which sent him in a dizzying spiral around the platform, eventually collapsing to all fours as he attempted to regain his footing.

As he managed to stand up, Ron was hit by a Paint Blasting Curse and splattered bright pink, and swept off his feet and onto his back once again.

"Had enough yet, Weasley?" asked Malfoy, in a rather bored tone. Gryffindors didn't know whether to be outraged at Malfoy for embarrassing Ron, or cheer him on after injuring Harry.

"Screw…you, Malfoy." spat Ron, getting back to his feet once again.

"Very well…" said Malfoy, sending a nasty Stinging Hex at Ron who was struggling get full awareness of his surroundings.

"Argh! Stupefy, Stupefy, Stupefy, Stupefy." Ron sent four Stunners to the general direction of where the spell had come from, all were off target and a second later he was hoisted in the air by an invisible hook. Ron became entangle in his robes as he tried to twist around to Malfoy and send spells at him, who blasted him with several pies before resigning to the stern gaze of Flitwick and stunning a defenceless, pie covered and pink Ron Weasley.

"Winner…Draco Malfoy!" it was Snape who made the announcement, as Flitwick and Remus cancelled the charms and tried to calm down a furious Ron who could only stomp out of the Great Hall, which only added to the mixed reaction from the crowd.

"…Thank you…next we have Steven Crossley vs Harry Potter…" said Flitwick, composing himself as Harry walked onto the platform. A couple of seconds later, Crossley appeared with an attempt to look as menacing as possible. For a Seventh Year Slytherin, he hadn't done anything particularly harmful against Susan…

The duel started and immediately Crossley went on the attack, sending curses that would cause lingering pain and generally things that could easily be cancelled. Using no magic, Harry was putting on a clinic at how to avoid spells without magical aid. This was only causing frustration for the Slytherin, who began throwing more borderline spells. The Finger Splitting Curse, which would cause the fingers on his wand hand to be cut deeply, and a Concussion Spell, that imitated the symptoms and aftereffects of a concussion.

Harry maintained evading the spells and flicked his wand superstitiously; nothing came from his wand so Crossley kept advancing and suddenly dropped down to his waist. Part of the platform had become quicksand and the Slytherin began dropping ever so slightly as he struggled. His spells became erratic and badly aimed, with Harry simply stunning his opponent and quickly used 'Mobilicorpus' so Crossley wouldn't slump face first and drown and cancelled the spell.

"Winner…Harry Potter." said Flitwick, cheers rang up around the hall as usual. With Harry stepping down and addressing the concern that Katie was up next, against Michael Fenway.

In truth, it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Katie defended herself and had come close to winning a couple of times, using transfiguration to animate a suit of armour at one point in an attempt to subdue the Slytherin. It was blown apart by a formidable Blasting Curse and Fenway rounded on Katie. In the end, Katie was overcome by a rapid tirade of spells and was only hit by a powerful Stunner that dropped her out of the way of a nasty bludgeoner. Harry saw in Fenway's eyes that he would have like to have hit her with something more substantial, and Harry vowed to humiliate and outclass the Slytherin when it came to it.

"Next up, Neville Longbottom vs Blaise Zabini." said Flitwick, as Lupin helped Katie up to her feet. She looked slightly groggy and annoyed that she had last, Harry flashed a comforting smile and mouthed 'Talk later' to her as everyone was watching Neville and Zabini take to the stage. Jeering had erupted from the Slytherins at Neville's name, with taunts being muttered by several of them as he took to the stage. This was drowned in roar of support, led by Harry.

The two shook hands briefly before being instructed to turn and walk away, and then the duel began.

Slytherins would be hard pressed to make a big deal about Neville losing to Blaise Zabini, because the duel was fiercely competitive. Both demonstrated a high level of competence and desire to win, Neville's performance surprised many of his own housemates, his resilience and determination was admirable.

"Concharto!" shouted Neville, hitting Zabini with a Headache Inducing Spell that caused a lapse in concentration as the Blaise went down to one knee and just barely rolled out of the way of a Disarming Charm.

"Strepito" gritted Blaise, and Neville was sent flying ten feet backwards and landed hard on his back. His breath left him as sports erupted in his vision and barely came to his senses in time to avoid a Stunning Spell and sent one straight back.

Both were disorientated, but it didn't take away from the fact that they pushed each other to the limits and it was a sign of respect that Blaise handed Neville's wand back to him after catching him with Disarming Charm as he was cancelling the Blinding Hex. The two shook hands afterwards, much to the displeasure of certain Slytherins who glared at Blaise as he walked off the platform.

"Well done Neville, you were brilliant." said Harry, patting Neville on the shoulder as he walked over still panting slightly.

"Thanks, can't believe he shook hands with me…guess they aren't all bad." laughed Neville, which turned into a cough as he sat down against the wall that Harry was leant against.

"Congratulations to those who won tonight, and well done to all competitors for making it this far…On Tuesday, we will have Draco Malfoy vs Harry Potter, and Michael Fenway vs Blaise Zabini...Thursday will be the final where the entirety of Hogwarts will be attending. Including the Headmaster." said Flitwick, a small smile on his face at the announcement as students began talking animatedly amongst each other as Duelling Club finished.

"Help me up…" groaned Neville, as several people walked past congratulating Neville and wishing Harry luck against Malfoy, though most opted to call him by colourful variations.

"Looking forward to duelling, Malfoy?" asked Neville, as they walked back up to Gryffindor Common Room.

"Like you said Neville, they aren't all bad." said Harry, taking a shortcut both of them knew.

"But this is…Malfoy, I know the guy hasn't been parading around like he usually does, offending you, offending everyone really…" laughed Neville, making Harry laugh as well.

"I think…it'll be interesting. I wouldn't miss it." said Harry, muttering the password to the Fat Lady and entering the Common Room. Leaving Neville wondering what was going to happen.

* * *

><p>(End of Chapter)<p>

.

..

...

Next time – The remainder of the Duelling Competition, conversations with Dumbledore and others, Order meetings, Death Eater meetings, Christmas Holidays. Hoping for 10k plus words, before February.


	36. Breaking Up For Christmas

**Chapter 36**

Hogwarts was abuzz with the news that Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter would finally be duelling against each other for all to see, past encounters with each other were being told and retold at every opportunity until they had deviated so far from the truth it bordered on ridiculous.

The incessant pestering had become too much for his Occlumency to deal with, so instead Harry would navigate the hallways of Hogwarts with the Marauders Map constantly. He knew most passageways off by heart, but he used it to check when it was clear enough he could walk down without someone spotting him and forming a crowd of people answering questions. Malfoy, on the other hand was receiving no such treatment.

"People have been following you around since you got here, don't see why it should change now." said Malfoy, they were walking on the outskirts of Hogwarts grounds. They had an hour or so until curfew, but it had been dark for some time so nobody would see them.

"I'm finding being asked the same questions over and over…annoying to say the least." muttered Harry, kicking a stone into the lake. It caused faint ripples that were illuminated by the half moon, clouds were strung across the sky but it had no chance of raining.

"So you're finally developing intolerance to morons, took you long enough." smirked Malfoy, waving his wand up and down his body and warming himself.

"I don't know…if I was intolerant to morons, would I be out here with you?" countered Harry, smiling as the jibe caused that vague look of exasperation to cross Malfoys face, it was his way of acknowledging a particularly good slight.

"Hilarious, have you talked about this with anyone else?" asked Malfoy, adjusting the neckline of his thick coat.

"No, everyone else is more obsessed with talking about the duels, or Christmas…or what I'm doing for Christmas, why do people care what I'm doing for Christmas?" asked Harry, allowing some aggravation into his voice.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" asked Malfoy, he was both curious to know and I had the pleasure of annoying Harry. It merely earned him a glare.

"We're lucky, you and I. We've seen things and…heard things nobody should have to hear. It almost forces us to mature and have a perspective on things that few are privileged to." said Malfoy, his footsteps made the frosty grass crunch as they walked in silence for a few seconds.

"I know…we are different, but it's more than that. We've both grown up in places children shouldn't have, and it creates a unique mindset…like we have a thought process different from everyone else. Does that sound arrogant?" asked Harry, sniffing slightly and rubbing his cold nose.

"Not at all, it's a compliment." grinned Malfoy. Silence fell again as they walked on by the side of the lake.

"Don't you find this all a bit weird?" Harry glanced over at Malfoy, trying to analyse the reaction to his question.

"Find what weird?" asked Malfoy, skipping over a small root.

"This, me and you…walking around the lake, talking and laughing…like everything is normal." said Harry, stopping to a halt.

"Everything is normal" countered Malfoy, looking at Harry curiously.

"You know what I mean." said Harry, turning to walk on slowly.

"I get it, we used to be enemies…now we're friends, having a deep meaningful conversation, about life and how we hate people." said Malfoy, putting his hands deeper in his pockets.

"I don't hate people." argued Harry, of all the things to pick out of Malfoys sentence it was that.

"Yet, you don't hate people yet. Soon enough they'll start boring you and acquaintances will be tedious…And you'll be left with a few, albeit very close friends. Like me." said Malfoy, sauntering off to sit on the big rock that sat in the middle of the pathway.

"Like you? You find everyone else apart from your close friends, tedious?" asked Harry, his tone humorous as if Malfoy were joking.

"Unless they are smart and I can have a proper conversation with them, or they are interesting…yes, everyone else is tedious." said Malfoy, looking up at Harry from his seated position.

"By the way, you fit in to the 'interesting' category." added the Slytherin, a slightly smug look on his face at his taunt.

"Thanks…so you really think this way?" questioned Harry, thinking about Malfoys strategy. The idea of not talking to morons certainly appealed to him.

"I'm not being divisive, but I'd rather spend time with company I enjoy…that's life." surmised Malfoy; shrugging his shoulders like it were simple.

"So…you like spending time with me? You consider me a close friend?" pressed Harry, curious what his answer would be.

"In the, we're friends…not friend friends way, yes…Harry Potter, congratulations you are one of the few people that I find interesting enough to stick around. Your prize…is this rock." said Malfoy, picking up a flat, smooth stone and tossing it to Harry.

"Wow…thanks." said Harry, taking the stone and making a poor attempt to skim it across the lake. Managing three bounces before it splashed too much and sank.

"Pathetic…here try it like this, remember it's all in the wrist…" and so Malfoy began a fifteen minute, animated tutorial about the profession that is 'skimming stones'. And it was there, leant against a large, sunken boulder on a chilly December evening…learning how to get the perfect spin on a stone that Harry Potter decided having Draco Malfoy as a close friend wasn't bad at all.

* * *

><p>(Scene Break)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>Harry had a free period at the end of the day on Tuesdays, normally he would spend it doing homework, on the rare occasion he didn't have homework to do then it was 'Independent Research' as he called it. Basically he would read obscure textbooks and study various branches of magic; focusing on Warding, Potions, Transfiguration and Dark Magic. He felt the latter was more out of necessity than anything else, knowing what he would be up against would mean he would have a better chance to fight against it, plus it meant he had some surprises in store for the future<p>

Instead he was dedicating the free time to something he had been neglecting from his schedule in the last couple of weeks.Animagus Training. In his 'Normal form' as a Red Wolf, he had been able to get both his arms and legs full of fur but could only fully transform one leg and one arm at the same time, never all four.

His Augurey form on the other hand was a bit more complicated, perhaps it was due to the fact that the physiology of a bird differed greatly from a human form, but the more likely explanation was that it was a Magical being. And Magical Animagi had never been confirmed, myths and tales of old but never a concrete documented case of a witch or wizard being able to transform into a Magical creature.

The most renowned legendary account was Godric Gryffindor having the form of a Griffin. _'And when battle raged he would transform and strike fear in the hearts of his opponent, for the Griffin was the king of all creatures and only Merlin himself could ever subdue such a beast.'_

Deciding two hours was enough and having nothing else to do, Harry made his way down to the kitchens where the house elves excitedly greeted him and gave him a basket full of food. After thanking them several times, Harry left and walked through the secret passageways to avoid the Hogwarts students that would undoubtedly try to engage him in pointless conversations and eventually decided to set up camp in one. Namely the one opposite the Great Hall, anywhere else he would go he'd be swamped with Hogwarts students questioning him. Here, he could be alone and wait until he absolutely had to be in the Great Hall.

There was less than an hour until the start of the duel, but already he could hear people walking in to the hall and the conversations they were having. Letting out a small sigh, he sat down after casting a wandless Cushioning Charm and ate slowly.

As the hour progressed, Harry didn't have to look through the fake wall to know the foyer to the Great Hall was packed full of people. Excited chatter and discussion filled the air, with a constant stream of footsteps walking past. He sat back against the wall, closed his eyes and implemented some Occlumency exercises as he waited until he had to go into the Great Hall. He wanted to leave it until the last possible moment so he wouldn't be swamped by Hogwarts students, though after a few minutes he was interrupted.

"I thought you'd be here." said the voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Have you been out there?" asked Harry, gesturing to the wall as he vanished the leftover food that was left so there was room for Malfoy.

"I can hear, and that's enough. Besides you didn't expect anything less." smirked Malfoy, sitting down opposite him. He was wearing his dueling attire, a slim fitted black dragonhide with matching boots.

"Nice outfit." said Harry, smiling as he slighted the Slytherin.

"I could say the same to you...standard Twilfit and Tattings dueling robes?" asked Malfoy, as he looked over Harry's appearance. Harry only nodded in response.

"You are incorrigible; every skilled duelist should have the appropriate clothing for their encounters. And given your track record, you should probably be wearing it around the clock." said Malfoy, almost reproachfully.

"Well I don't intend on getting hit by many spells…" countered Harry, his reply infuriated Malfoy.

"It's not about whether you intend on getting hit by them, the fact is you could get hit by them. Dragonhide reduces the effects, you can't anticipate every spell being thrown at you." said Malfoy, twirling his wand in his hands as he spoke. Harry stayed silent, feeling like he was being slowly taught something Malfoy felt he should already know.

"What I'm saying is that, it doesn't hurt to have every possible advantage on your side. Understand what I mean?" asked Malfoy, looking Harry in the eye as he talked.

"Yes…Professor Malfoy…I'll get some over the Christmas Holidays seeing as you want to keep me protected so bad." said Harry, though there was no mocking tone in his voice. Malfoy merely rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Professor Malfoy doesn't sound good." stated Malfoy, after a couple of seconds of silence.

"It doesn't, don't go into teaching." said Harry, exchanging a small smile with Malfoy.

"So why are you here?" asked Harry, looking over to Malfoy.

"Housemates being even more intolerable than normal." said Malfoy, simply. Harry nodded along; Gryffindors had been hyping his duel, talking to him at every possible moment they had and trying to give their 'advice' all week-long.

"How have you dealt with being in the spotlight for so long, this week I've had all of Slytherin pestering me…has it always been like that for you?" asked Malfoy, anxious on Harry's reply.

"Nearly all the time, except for the times everyone thought that I was 'Slytherins Heir' or when I 'cheated my way into theTriwizard Tournament'." said Harry, the memories bringing back a mixture of anger and humour.

"I always knew you were neither." said Malfoy, letting out a sigh as he talked.

"How?" asked Harry, eyeing Malfoy suspiciously.

"In second year, you didn't know talking to snakes was a trait of Slytherins ancestors…so how you could be the heir of Slytherin without knowing the heir of Slytherin would have the ability to talk to snakes is ridiculous…it's like a paradox, understand?" asked Malfoy, Harry nodded his head.

"In fourth year, when you were announced as the fourth champion…nobody looked more surprised as you." said Malfoy, shrugging his shoulders as though it were obvious.

"Then why did you make badges?" countered Harry, a sly smile on his face as he already knew the answer.

"Because you were Harry Potter, and as Draco Malfoy it was my job to annoy and torment you…plus I was slightly jealous." smirked Malfoy, looking away so he wouldn't have to look at Harry.

"Jealous?" asked Harry.

"You forgot I used the past tense, after being subjected to continuous attention for one week I don't know how you've been able to handle it all these years." laughed Malfoy, though there was a degree of honesty in his tone.

"It's all I've ever known in the Wizarding World, in the Muggle world it's a different matter." replied Harry, a bitter tone in his voice.

"All these years I've wondered what it would be like to be as famous as Harry Potter, to be in the limelight... I can safely say I don't like it." laughed Malfoy, lightening the mood.

"It does take some getting used to." joked Harry, making Malfoy chuckle.

As less and less people could be heard walking outside and into the Great Hall, Harry guessed that it would soon be time for the duel. His thoughts were confirmed as Flitwick began announcing the start of that nights Duelling Club and the upcoming duels for that evening. As their names were announced both Harry and Malfoy stood up and began lightly stretching in order to warm up.

"Ready?" asked Harry, looking at Malfoy.

"I'm always ready." said the Slytherin, somewhat overly dramatic. The comical effect made them both laugh to themselves.

"I think that I should go out first, make your entrance as grand as possible." smirked Malfoy, turning to face Harry.

"Thanks." said Harry, his scowl putting a slight grin on Malfoys face.

"Good luck." added Harry, just before Malfoy walked through the fake wall.

"Luck is for losers, Potter." said Malfoy, not stopping as he walked through the wall and left Harry alone in the passageway.

Small amounts of booing could be heard a few seconds later, Malfoy had obviously walked in to the Great Hall as Flitwickbegan announcing the first duel. Harry began loosening up as Flitwick announced his name and he walked out of the secret passageway and in to the foyer. The doors to the Great Hall weren't closed so Harry could see just how full the hall was. The students of Hogwarts parted slightly as he approached and began shouting well-wishes at him, people patted him on the back and offered varying amounts of encouragement as he reached the stage and walked to the middle, where the Charms Professor and Malfoy were waiting. Everyone in the Great Hall quieted down as they walked up to one another.

"What took you, Potter? Needed to mess up your hair before you get here?" said Malfoy, loud enough for the now silent hall to hear. Several people laughed along with Malfoys comments, as Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Unlike you, Malfoy...I don't feel the need to spend hours on my appearance to look good for another man." retorted Harry, smiling inwardly as Malfoy bit his tongue in order not to smile at his comment. The majority of the students that assembled laughed at his comeback, with Malfoy rolling his eyes.

"Gentleman! I trust you remember the rules, but I will repeat them anyway. No spells that can kill or maim the other, no spells that can cause permanent disabilities, no Dark Arts and nothing that can cause any permanent effects...agreed?" askedFlitwick, who had forced himself between Harry and Malfoy in fear they might start fighting right there. The two only nodded in agreement, it was almost as though they were performing two shows. The duel itself and then acting like they still hated each other, it was quite fun but he hastened that idea out of his head. He knew that Malfoy was a talented duellist and would throw everything he had at Harry, they ignored the command to shake hands and turned around so they were back to back and on Flitwicks command started walking.

Th awaiting gaze of hundreds of expectant students would unnerve most people, but the two people on the platform couldn'tgive a damn and both of them knew the other wouldn't be affected by it either. Harry didn't need Occlumency here, there was just a single focus running through his mind. He stretched out his arm ever so slightly, his fingers twirled in anticipation for his wand to spring into his hand. Malfoy was right-handed so he would fire across from his centre onto Harry's right with his first cast. Stepping to the left as he turned would give him the advantage and force Malfoy to defend...

"Begin!"

It didn't take Harry to hear past the first syllable for him to have turned around, have his wand in his and step to the left. Dropping down low as he did, so it would decrease the amount of his body that could be hit. Malfoy was in the middle of correcting himself, most people would have blind fired. He knew that by missing his first spell it would put him at a disadvantage.

Harry sent a trio of Stunners and moved once again, as Malfoy busied himself with shielding those Harry sent an 'Incarcerous' but Malfoy had abandoned any attempt to shield and dropped to the floor to roll under all attacks. Springing back up and sending Stunners and Disarming Charms.

'Pretty standard, let's take things up a couple notches.' thought Harry, as he deflected the spells.

"Catenam Ligeta." shouted Harry, chains sprang from his wand as they flew towards Malfoy. They would wrap around an opponent and bind them tightly, they were hard to shield against but Malfoy took an option most wouldn't consider and used a simple Vanishing Charm. The chains disappeared a few feet away and in retaliation, Malfoy sent a flurry of spells; various Entrapment Curses, Flipping Hexes, and Disorientating Spells. They were an advanced set of spells, with just enough time to raise a shield and deflect them away.

From there, the tempo went up a couple notches. Defensive magic was forgotten as the pair dodged each others attempts, spells shot from wands quicker than people could keep up. They weren't alternating between their attacks, as both simultaneously tried to subdue the other. Spells crashed into one another, sometimes they would spiral harmlessly into the protective barriers. On occasion though they would rebound back to the original caster, making it even more difficult as they had to avoid both their own spells and the others.

Spells were also mixed between verbal and non-verbal, increasing the audiences intrigue when unknown spells flew from wands without words. Neither could afford to pause or stand still, with constant streams of magic forcing them to keep moving. Until...

"Peruuta Inita!" Both yelled the words at the same time, obviously having the same idea. All incoming spells dissipated, and the protective barriers seemed to shimmer slightly. They had both used a spell that effectively cancels spells within a certain area, that area depended on the power of the caster. The protective barriers wouldn't be affected as they were advancedEnchantments, they had only fluctuated because of the dual cast of two powerful young wizards.

Harry and Malfoy stood at opposite ends of the platform, panting slightly but on tenterhooks for any sudden movements from the other. Each had burning muscles and bruises forming from where they had landed a bit too hard, having been forced to dive and roll about to escape spells at all costs.

"Resictu!" shouted Harry, whipping his wand hard. Malfoy barely managed to shield himself as an invisible physical blow struck his shield. The force made him stagger and Harry tried to take advantage but was forced to step aside as the Slytherin had sent a silent Stunner whilst falling. Malfoy rolled under the Binding Hex that Harry had sent his way, as he got to his feet Malfoy sent a Sweeping Curse and Tripping Jinx.

Harry batted the curses away and wiped his brow, unleashing a Reverberating Charm and bracing himself. Several deep gongs echoed around the Great Hall, loud enough to make nearly everyone clamp their hands over their ears, the sounds were deafening as they resonated around. Malfoy flinched slightly, sending his spell of course and into the air. Harry took advantage and cast 'Levicorpus' it hit and Malfoy was hoisted into the air by an ankle, he had dropped his wand but not before he had fired an 'Incarcerous' at Harry who was cancelling the Reverberating Charm so the sounds would stop. He was hit and ropes conjured around and bound him in mid-air, his wand had fallen from his hand but if Harry could wiggle his arm free he could cancel the spell.

He looked over and saw Malfoy attempting the same thing, his arm burned as he rubbed it against the ropes and tore to get free. The crowd began cheering for the individual they wanted to win, the teachers looked like they didn't know what to do, meanwhile Harry and Malfoy where contorting their bodies and stretching for their wands. Harry's arm broke free, he grasped at the floor to get some control on his position. Malfoy had twisted himself around and was trying to gain extra momentum to reach his wand. It was a race against time, whoever got their wand first would be able to untangle themselves first and retrieve the others wand.

Harry's hand grazed against his wand, he could have wandlessly summoned it, he could have wandlessly summonedMalfoy's but he couldn't because everyone would know he could perform wandless magic.

He could hear Malfoy grunting but didn't dare look, with a final swing he grabbed his wand. A non-verbal 'Finite' and he was on the ground, and blindly sent a Disarming Charm as he got to his feet. As he looked up to check on Malfoy he as hit by a Disarming Charm, he was hurled into the air and his wand was ripped from his grasp.

He landed on his back, and hard. But he had no time to stay there, as he felt something fall on his chest. He peered up and saw a wand...it wasn't his wand though. He grabbed it, sprang to his feet and looked across to Malfoy, who was holding his wand. They had both cast Disarming Charms and hit the other, and the result was that they had each others wand. Unsure what to do next, they did the only thing they could do...

"Stupefy!" they shouted at the same time, the spells shot out of the wands and met in the middle and rebounded back to each other. Harry raised a 'Protego' just in time, Malfoy on the other hand got hit by the spell and was sent crashing to the ground unconscious.

The Great all erupted with cheers, Flitwick was barely heard declaring Harry as the winner. Snape had walked over to Malfoy to 'Enervate' his house member, he stirred back to life and picked himself up. They had to exchange wands to get their own and as they handed each others over, Malfoy let out a barest hint of a nod before turning round and walking off stage. Harry let out a small sigh of relief, not to celebrate that he had won, but that Malfoy didn't seem to hate him for it.

People kept patting him on the back as he left the platform, shouting congratulations in his ears as he awaited the duel between Blaise Zabini and Michael Fenway. After his duel, concentration had dropped off slightly as the two Slytherins took to the stage. Again, Fenway opened with borderline curses straight from the start. Zabini defended himself well, using a mixture of magical defence and movement to avoid being hit from the Seventh Years advances. They were house-mates, but Fenway was treating Zabini the same as Katie Bell, if not worse.

As Zabini narrowly avoided yet another dangerously aimed Bludgeoning, he managed to mount an attack of his own. Fenway managed to cast a shield, but the barrage of spells was evidently too much as it broke and Fenway was sent sprawling backwards from a perfectly cast Shockwave Spell. Fenway staggered to his feet as the after effects temporarily addled his brain, Blaise went to take advantage as Fenway gathered his senses and barely escaped the Binding Curse sent his way.

The intensity and aggression in the duel picked up, with Fenway enraged at how close he had been to being beaten.

However good Zabini was, he was having to defend himself against spells that would cause harm, albeit temporary. And they took alot more to defend against than the spells he was directing at Fenway, after a few more exchanges and bursts of brilliant counters from Blaise that might have led to defeating any other opponent...Blaise was overcome by an onslaught, with a mild Bludgeoning Spell hitting him in the stomach causing him to double over and luckily avoid a Concussion Inducer and Skin Searing Hex, and being his with a nasty Disarming Charm that wrenched the wand from his hand and hit the ground hard.

As Fenway was declared the winner, he looked over to Harry who was already walking out of the hall and didn't give the Slytherin the satisfaction of looking back. On Saturday, he would treat Fenway like the future Death Eater he was going to beand wipe the floor with him.

* * *

><p>(Scene Break)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>"Potter, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office." said Professor McGonagall. It was breakfast time on Friday morning, though the Great Hall had yet to get busy. Harry was only there because of his early rises to run around the lake every other day. Harry nodded and turned back to his breakfast, but was stopped by his Transfiguration teacher.<p>

"He wants to see you now, Potter." said McGonagall, she looked a bit annoyed with herself at the request.

"Can't it wait Professor? If I don't have breakfast now, I'll miss it." said Harry, glancing at the plastic watch he wore wheneverhe worked out.

"I'm afraid not, Potter." the Transfiguration professor had a resigned look on her face, that was soon on Harry's as he abandoned the breakfast he had barely touched and stood up.

"Password is 'Allsorts'..." muttered McGonagall, turning and walking up to the Teachers Table.

As Harry walked to the Headmasters Office, he tried to think of what Dumbledore might want to talk to him about. Apart from the notable and odd disappearances, Harry hadn't paid much attention to what Dumbledore did. And they hadn't spoken or had any interaction since the start of the year, so as he gave the password and walked up the ascending spiral staircase, Harry took a deep breath, cleared his mind and walked into the office of an awaiting Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah, Harry...good to see Professor McGonagall found you. Lemon drop?" asked the aged wizard, he was leant across the grand desk of his. Apparently rummaging around one of the many draws in his desk, he was wearing grand colourful robes as always, the same half-moon spectacles and long beard, but he felt like a completely different person. Maybe it was because they had argued, or Harry didn't feel the need to rely on him now...whatever it was, something had changed.

"No thanks, Professor." said Harry, who had remained stood up.

"I'm sorry to drag you away from your breakfast, I dare say you are quite hungry after this mornings activities." smiled Dumbledore, rising up in his chair and looking at Harry for the first time. The same blue eyes, the same sparkle...but it didn't have the effect it had normally had in the past.

"Running keeps me healthy and fit, Professor." said Harry, surveying the room to see if anything else was different.

"Forgive my summons at this early hour, however I felt this matter couldn't be delayed." said Dumbledore, popping a yellow coloured lemon drop in his mouth.

"What matter, Professor?" asked Harry.

"Harry...a few days ago when Professor McGonagall came around with the sign-up sheet for those intending leave Hogwarts over the Christmas Holidays, you signed your name on that parchment. Why?" asked Dumbledore, perching his head on his fingertips. Harry sighed, he knew immediately what this was about.

"Because I'm leaving Hogwarts for the Christmas Holidays, Professor." replied Harry. As much as he disagreed with the Headmaster on certain topics, he was the Headmaster of Hogwarts and so had to keep a respectable tone.

"Your escapades over the summer left the Order very concerned, your safety is paramount and I cannot let you risk your life and the life of others for another taste of freedom." said Dumbledore, his gaze equally as hard as his tone.

"My escapades...as you put it, weren't exactly a picnic. And I was only captured thanks to the Order, and if my safety was so important then why was I 'placed' with my relatives after the blood protection was compromised?" asked Harry, venting some of the anger he had with Dumbledore. After being missing for days sometimes weeks on end, he decides that a couple of days before he is due to go on his Christmas break is the appropriate time to stop him from leaving.

"An innocent oversight on my part, Harry. However you must realise the risk that you pose to others by being somewhere unprotected, your status with Voldemort and the Death Eaters means they will do anything to get their hands on you, I cannot allow you to leave the castle without my protection." said Dumbledore, he almost had a look of sadness in his eyes as though reluctant to tell the news. Occlumency skills gave you a knack of detecting lies, and Harry was getting a strong feeling that Dumbledore wasn't sad at all that Harry had to stay in the castle.

"Sir, I coped fine on my own in the summer. Both Voldemort and the Order couldn't find me, and where I am staying over Christmas is much more secure. I'll be fine." said Harry, forcing a mildly polite tone out of him mouth.

"Harry, I can't let you leave Hogwarts." replied Dumbledore, the same tone of reluctance laced his voice.

"With all due respect Professor Dumbledore, you are only the Headmaster of my school. You have no right to tell me where I can and can't live." said Harry, taking a deep breath and calming himself so he didn't snap.

"Do you really feel that way, Harry?" asked Dumbledore, peering over his glasses. Seemingly imploring him to take his words back.

"I do Professor, it took me a while to realise...but it's true. Maybe it was because your best interests always seemed like the best idea, because I assumed you were always right, your reputation precedes you, Supreme Mugwump, Head of The Order Of The Phoenix, Head of Wizengamot...everything, all the titles give an impression of grandeur. But I know that you can bewrong, and that just because you think you know what is best for me...doesn't make it what is actually best for me." said Harry.

He had no sympathy in his voice as he spoke to Dumbledore. He knew he would put people at risk merely by being associated with them, although not technically an adult he had managed to get a lifetime or three of experience in his years. As long as he acted responsibly and discreetly, then Harry couldn't be accused of endangering people recklessly. As Dumbledore appeared to think he would, it just showed a lack of acceptance on the Mugwump's behalf. Refusing to believe that Harry could handle his own affairs, wanting to protect and shelter him in his own special ways so he might always rely on the great Albus Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry you think that, Harry. But I cannot allow you to recklessly endanger your life and the lives of other innocent magical citizens." said Dumbledore, his tone was sharp as though he was scolding Harry for misbehaving.

"Professor, with respect I have plans for my Christmas holiday break. You, along with everyone else will have no idea where to find me. I'll be more safe and secure than if I stayed here, or went to 'Order Headquarters' which I guess are your personal preferences." said Harry, a grim feeling crossing his mind at the thought of staying there again.

"They are and they are among the most secure residencies in the British Isles." Dumbledore spoke as though they were the only options for him.

"Well...I own Grimmauld Place, Sirius left it to me. I could quite easily banish you and the rest of the Order, I don't want to but I will." said Harry, folding his arms across his chest.

"Sirius wouldn't want us to divide, Harry." muttered Dumbledore, in soft fake sounding tone. At least to Harry it sounded fake.

"I'm not dividing, Professor. I still trust and value your opinions, just not when they are about me." replied Harry.

"Well, it looks like you leave me no choice Harry...enjoy your Christmas holidays, and do bear in mind the importance you have to the Wizarding World." mumbled Dumbledore, looking down at the pile of parchment on his desk. Harry stood up and left without another word, the last guilt trip had failed but was it the end of Dumbledores attempts?

* * *

><p>(Scene Break)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>"Any advice?" asked Harry, staring at his Slytherin counterpart.<p>

"Not so much advice, more as a friendly warning." said Malfoy, moving a begrudgingly bickering rook across to take one of Harry's knights. Playing chess in a long abandoned Transfiguration classroom a few hours before the duel against Michael Fenway.

"And what might that be?" asked Harry, staring at the board as several tiny chess pieces yelled instructions at him.

"You saw how he treated Blaise? No regard for his health or safety, Fenway is a nasty piece of work...knows alot of curses but he can't use most of them at Hogwarts. He'll try to intimidate you, but I expect anyone able to beat me to beat that oaf." said Malfoy, he was't bitter instead he was smirking slightly.

"You said he's a future Death Eater?" asked Harry, moving his King backwards to try to gain some protection.

"The way he parades around Slytherin, you'd thought he already is one." said Malfoy, moving a pawn.

"Interesting..." said Harry, letting silence fall between as he tried to concentrate on his next move.

"Your wand didn't work for me." said Malfoy, quite abruptly after a delayed period.

"What?" asked Harry, caught off-guard as he went to move one of his final pawns.

"In our duel, when we had each others wands...I verbally cast 'Protego' and nothing happened." said Malfoy, looking at Harry's hand instead of his eyes.

"Every wand is different..." muttered Harry, rolling his wrist against his torso and feeling the imprint of his wand in its holster.

"Every wand gives a reaction when it's in your hand and you try to cast something, I remember in Ollivanders I tried half a dozen wands and all of them did something. When I had yours, it was just like a normal piece of wood in my hands, it was dead." said Malfoy, taking a second before moving his Queen.

"I don't know what to tell you Malfoy." said Harry, he hadn't told anyone about his custom wand from Gringotts, it was an ace up the sleeve for him and he always carried his old wand with him just in case.

"My father told me rumours, that you're wand and Voldemorts wand are...related." said Malfoy, speaking unnecessarily quiet.

"They have the same core, phoenix feather from Dumbledores phoenix." said Harry, there was no harm in telling him that.

"Maybe that's why." muttered Malfoy, frowning as Harry captured remaining Rook.

"Fenway is an arse, and he's going into this duel to hurt and maim you. Thinks it might earn him brownie points or something...break him. Break him in half." said Malfoy, after another extended period of silence. Harry only nodded in response as Malfoy got checkmate a minute later.

* * *

><p>(Scene Break)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>"Welcome all, to the finale of the Duelling Club competition." announced Flitwick, every student was in attendance as was every professor. Harry and Fenway were already on the platform, saved the trouble of meandering through the hundreds of students. The Great Hall buzzed with anticipation, as usual rumours had been flying around, none of which Harry had paid any attention to. Malfoy had been so kind to agree to a quick warm up duel, get muscles stretched, blood pumping and the magic flowing in preparation.<p>

Harry looked around the Great Hall as Flitwick carried on talking about the past duels, the guidelines and rules of which they had to abide by and anything else that was relevant, the Charms Professor would always build up the hype and excitement for something in lessons. He spotted Hermione on the edge of the crowd, she was on her own and looked nervous, hisGryffindor classmates were all huddled up with Dean and Seamus silently taking bets, his name was called and he walked into the middle to shake hands with Fenway. They were of similar height, but Fenway was more thickset. They gripped hands and Fenway went to squeeze as hard as he could, whereas Harry clenched a pressure point in the hand that caused the Slytherin to grimace and wince slightly. A scowl crossed his face as he glared at Harry who looked back at him evenly.

"Turn around." commanded Flitwick, after a few more seconds of staring. They did so, slowly going back to back against each other and on the Charms professors count, began walking. He could hear his opponents footsteps as everyone in the crowd was silent.

"Begin!" Fenway was immediately put on the defensive as Harry launched a Concussion Curse, Sweeping Spell and Bludgeoning Hex at the Slytherin, in the time the Slytherin took to take care of that offence, Harry had closed the gap between them by five feet and had launched another set of spells, a Chain Binding Charm, Shockwave Spell and Flipping Curse. He was hit by the last and was sent soaring in a very unnatural looking backwards loop and slammed on his front. Instead ofcapitalising, Harry just stood there twirling his wand and put a bored expression on his face.

Fenway snarled as he clambered back up and rushed several steps towards him, firing a powerful Bludgeoner and Constriction Charm. Harry flicked his wand an inch and the oncoming spells stopped in mid-air, he then rapidly twirled his wand and sent them flying back at Fenway who was too surprised and was hit by the Bludgeoner. He doubled over in pain as the wind got knocked out of him, fortunately for him this meant the Constriction Charm flew over him.

Harry had other plans however, and as Fenway composed himself and went to send another curse a small puddle of oil appeared underneath him. He lost his balance and was hit by two more spells but felt no effect. Everyone else did, his hair had been transfigured into a lemon yellow afro, and his duelling robes were now a dress that had strong resemblance of something Neville's grandmother might wear. The majority of the Great Hall burst out with laughter as Fenway attempted to regain his footing, but he was hit by another Flipping Curse the force of which sent him half a dozen feet in to the air as he spiralled to the ground.

Several professors had looks of disapproval, but they couldn't intervene because technically Harry was doing nothing wrong. Now on a stable piece of the platform Fenway managed to fire a string of curses that were more dangerous than anything he had used in the competition so far. Snapping Hexes, Blasting Curses, Limb Switching Spells...all were avoided with Harry returning fire with a mixture of his own, Splitting Curse, Bombardment Hex, Twisting Curses, he mixed in a non-verbal shield breaking spell as the Seventh Year stayed where he was instead of stepping to the side, his shield vanished and the spells took effect, the fingers in his wand hand littered with small cuts that made it painful to hold his wand, the Bombardment Hex sent him crashing to the floor and the Twisting Curse twisted his ankle and causing a sharp pain and making it difficult to stand on.

Fenway was in a heap ten or so feet away from him, laboured breathing from the aggressive onslaught from Harry. The laughter had ended as every waited to see what would happen next.

"Stupefy." muttered Harry, but he spell deflected just in time as Fenway got to his feet and stepped closer to him.

"Give up, Fenway." said Harry, evenly. Raising his wand again. The Slytherin continued to walk near him, raising his wand.

"Incarsu." said Harry, the spell sent a small electircal shock around the his body and his wand fell to the floor. Knowing he wouldn't have enough time to pick it up, he lunged for Harry who used the Slytherins momentum to his advantage and tossed him over his body, slamming him on the hard wooden platform.

"Stupefy!" said Harry, stunning Fenway so he would stop struggling.

"Winner...Harry Potter!" called Flitwick, after a moment of stunned silence. The students in the Great Hall started cheering, though they were hesitant to do so after such a display. After a mumbled congratulations from Flitwick, a small nod from Remus and an expressionless gaze from Snape, Harry didn't waste another second and walked off the platform.

* * *

><p>(Scene Break)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>"Morning." smiled Katie, it was Sunday morning. The train was due to leave in an hour or so but neither of them were in a rush to leave the warmth and comfort of Katie's bed. They kissed softly as they cuddled up to each other.<p>

"Good morning." muttered Harry, kissing Katies neck. Unlike nearly all of Hogwarts, Katie hadn't wanted to talk to him about the duel. From the Great Hall he had walked straight up and met her in her Head Girl suite, spending the night together before Hogwarts broke up for Christmas Holidays.

"Thank you for last night." mumbled Harry, nibbling her collarbone slightly.

"You don't have to thank me for sex, Harry." giggled Katie, her comment made Harry chuckle.

"Not that, for not questioning me about Fenway, like everyone else would have." replied Harry, letting his hands wander around her body.

"I thought it was...admirable." said Katie, her breath catching slightly from the activities.

"That was my plan..." smiled Harry, lowering his mouth and kissing down her body.

"I'm glad I packed early." said Katie, her hands running on Harry's head and back.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Because it means we can do this..." whispered Katie, a wry smile on her face.

That smile was on Harry's for the train journey home, secluding a compartment to himself, Neville, Dean and Seamus. Conversation about the duel soon passed, with Neville being relatively quiet about the entire affair as Seamus and Dean where doing most of the talking. Harry could only fathom about spending Christmas in his family home, his home over Christmas.

As the train pulled in to Kings Cross and people collected luggage, Harry politely waited as all he was carrying was a leather satchel that contained his trunk, charmed to miniature size and a package he had received from Gringotts. Keys to his house and a small insurance policy, goblins protected valued and respected customers.

As he waited, Neville quietly passed Harry a piece of parchment.

"What's this?" asked Harry, sliding the parchment in to his pocket discreetly.

"It's my address...I figured that you might be spending the Christmas holidays on your own, I just thought if you get bored or something you could come over...nobody should be alone for Christmas." said Neville, smiling meekly and patting Harry on the arm.

"Thanks, Neville." said Harry, a bit moved by his friends gesture. They walked off the train together, and were about to leave the platform when Harry found it was blocked.

"Harry, Professor Dumbledore said you were to come to Grimmauld Place with us." it was Mrs Weasley, impeding his way with a small contingent of Order members. Some looked embarrassed to be there from the expressions on their faces.

"Sorry, Mrs Weasley...I actually already have plans." said Harry, his the fingers on his wand hand twirling just in case this turned ugly. His other hand slipped inside his bag behind is back. Neville meanwhile was merely looking confused as people from the train walked past them.

"Harry, Professor Dumbledore knows what is best for you. We'll all be there as well." said Mrs Weasley, brightly. To Harry though, it was only more evidence of spending Christmas away from the clutches of the Order.

"As I said, I have plans...please step aside." said Harry.

"Harry, you have to come with us." said Ginny, pleading in her voice.

"I don't have to do anything actually, and I don't want to have to force any of you out of my way either." said Harry, force in his voice that startled a few of them. Ron looked slightly uncomfortable, Ginny was looking shocked along with Mrs Weasley and Emmeline Vance.

"Harry..." gasped Mrs Weasley.

"You can't take us on your own, Harry." said Mundungus Fletcher. Harry was about to retort when someone else spoke.

"He wouldn't be fighting alone!" said Neville, drawing his wand. Someone to his left drew their wand and Harry turned to see Hermione stood with her family. They shared a knowing look with each other before staring ahead.

"Harry, Professor Dumbledore..."

"I don't care what Dumbledore orders, says or even thinks about when it comes to me." said Harry, with a sharp flick of his wrist a plume of blue powder shrouded everyone. Harry crouched down and took out the small object Gringotts had sent himjust in case something like this happened, by the time it had cleared up Harry was gone, leaving only the Order covered in a fine, blue dust.

"Where is he?" asked Mrs Weasley, frantically looking around.

"He's gone, and I think searching for him would be futile." said Neville, pocketing his wand.

"Why?" asked Hesita Jones, as she dusted herself off.

"Because he didn't want to be found over the summer, and nobody even reported a sighting." said Hermione, putting her wand away.

"Hermione, I thought you would want Harry to be safe." said Mrs Weasley, slightly accusingly.

"I do, but I think he had a right to decide where he lives. I know I wouldn't want that choice made for me." said Hermione, walking straight past the Order with her parents without another word.

"Have a nice Christmas." said Neville, feeling slightly awkward as he left the still blue Order confused and angry.

* * *

><p>(End of Chapter)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note.<strong>

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, the last one got over 2000 visitors but only thirty reviews. I'm not going to ask everyone who read to review because that would be insane (but that would be very very cool) If you could spare a minute and just let me know what you think, what you'd like to see, or ideas you have. Anything really, I read every single review and I do put a fair bit of work in to writing things down and plotting things out so it is as good as possible. I know a few people have asked for Luna, and I'm trying to put a story-line for her character in the book.

I have the plot of the next chapter all written, just have to write it up :)

Hope you are all well. APW


	37. Meetings, Good and Bad

**Chapter 37.**

* * *

><p>Harry landed hard on the ground; he managed to maintain his footing however and took a moment to collect himself. He would check on Hermione and Neville in a few days or so after everything had calmed down, just to make sure they were alright.<p>

It took him amount to realise and think about where he actually was, he took a moment to look around. The portkey had taken him to a side-alley, after all Godrics Hollow was a mixed community of wizards and muggles. The sun was low in the sky and a slight chill could be felt in the air, tentatively he walked further into the quaint little village. As could be expected, it was quiet at this time in the day. Harry meandered around as he soaked up the relevance of where he was, the place he could have grown up with his parents, he might have known the middle-aged man walking into a place called 'Hollows Tavern'. Everything might have been so different…

He took a deep breath and cleared his mind, but anger was raging up inside of him. Voldemort had taken this life away from him, all because of some stupid prophecy. He turned around and went to sought out his house, it was on the outskirts of the village but that was hardly saying anything. The village itself had around twenty or so properties, a butchers, post office, pub, small superstore, hairdressers, and that was about it. It was quiet and out of the way, dozens of miles from the nearest city…just what Harry wanted. When he could Apparate, he could to go to Diagon Alley whenever he needed to, instantaneously. And with the refurbishment and new protections on the house, it rivalled the inner sanctums of Gringotts itself.

Apart from Muggle Repelling wards and anything that could affect normal everyday life in the village, he had opted for every single protection that was offered. The Fidelius Charm was the basis, with himself as the Secret Keeper, Everlasting Anti-Intruder Charms, Tripwire Hexes and Alarm Spells were scattered all across the property and the grounds.

The grand finale however, was the outright deadly combination of Fianto Duri, Protego Maxima and Repello Inimicum. Anyone that had lethal intentions and crossed the threshold would be killed, and it took a great deal of magic cast by many to break it. And there were only a handful of wizards with that capability; in any case he would have more than enough time to escape if the opportunity presented itself. Muggles would be unaffected by these protections, not that it mattered as to them the property was invisible. Only wizards could really find him and any wizards that had the ability to detect him would know just how well-protected the place was.

He walked up to the house, and as he stepped through the freshly placed gate felt an overwhelming sense of protectiveness. He walked slowly up the path, stopping halfway just to look at the place. It was a modest sized house, there was a sprig of ivy crawling up in one of the corners but at his request there were no flowerbeds, he'd had a lifetime of tending them and he's be damned if he had to do it ever again. The outside had been painted white just as he wanted, the door was a deep almost blood coloured red with a silver handle. He took out the keys and opened the door.

The inside was basically just a merged room, with a lounge and a kitchen. There was a coat rack on his right and he put his cloak on it, leaving his bag at the entrance and walking around the place. The only thing that divided the lounge from the kitchen area was a step up; the lounge had two squashy brown leather sofas, with a single leather recliner faced opposite a large fireplace. In the middle was a medium sized tabled, it had several drawer filled with various household items. To the left and in the corner, was a huge and empty bookshelf that Harry vowed to fill, the floors were wooden but unusually made from solid walnut, but the seating area had a thick, plush deep maroon carpet underneath all the furniture. On the other side there were a few shelves and a matching set of drawers in the other corner next to the coat rack.

He moved on to the kitchen, really it was split between a kitchen and a small dining area that overlooked the garden and patio. The dining table was a sleek, rectangular glass design with two chairs on either of the long sides. The kitchen had a centre island, two ovens with hobs, and preparation areas on either side, with a fresh set of knives and every unnecessary kitchen item possible. A bottle rack was laden with meads, wines and spirits, with bar and cocktail equipment. Egg holders, small bowls filled with ingredients and a spice rack was on the other side, a large fridge-freezer, cabinets and draws occupied everywhere else. The table tops were also wooden but made from ash, a lighter wooden decorative choice that matched the lounge area nicely. The whole place looked very homely and comfortable, out of the windows was a large garden, trimmed and empty just as Harry had wanted it.

He popped down into the basement, although he couldn't really check the entire place out as a fair bit had been added down here. First of all was a small Potions preparation area, three cauldrons with a fresh stock of various ingredients piled away in an enlarged apothecary table. Next door was a medium sized room, the walls had been charmed spell-resistant as it was a place he could come and practice magic safely and without danger. A few target dummies were propped up in the corner, but except for those it was empty. Also down here, two other rooms that were for the most part, bare. He was planning of turning one into a permanent study of some kind and the other maybe a library, but as of yet he was unsure and had decided to leave them empty. He walked back upstairs and up another flight to the top floor.

Upstairs contained three bedrooms and two bathrooms, two of the bedrooms were simply decorated, double bed and bedside cabinets either side, a set of drawers and a wardrobe. His bedroom on the other hand was a four poster, queen sized bed. A large built in closet occupied one of the walls, with the other taken up by an ornate desk, filled with all variations of parchments, inks and all manner of Wizarding stationary. A small bookcase took up the rest of the space on that side, with a chest of drawers either side of the door, he smiled as he thought there actually might be enough space for the amount of clothing he had and intended to get.

A door on the left of the huge bed revealed an en-suite bathroom, decorated in a sparkling marble. A huge bath that had been lowered down and could fit six or seven people was on the left, it had a dozen or so taps with labels on the top, 'lavender' and 'spring blossom' were among the labels, past that was a small enclosed are that had several silver nozzles poking out, Harry opened the glass door and twisted one at random, a fine mist began spraying from each individual nozzle, Harry turned it off and wiped his hand on a clean white tile that was overhanging on an elegantly styled radiator. There was a toilet and sink area also, with utensils and bathroom supplies in cabinets that seemed to melt into the wall and opened my simply pushing them lightly.

Harry walked back downstairs and collapsed into the recliner, this was his home, his family home, his bedroom upstairs had been his parents' bedroom with one of the other being his baby room. He looked over to the kitchen where he could picture his mum and dad busying themselves to make a meal, the fire before him would roar in the winter months to warm everyone up. When he was a baby, his mother might have read stories to him here; he closed his eyes as the thoughts of what could have been streamed through his mind.

He fell asleep after a few minutes and slept through the cold winter night, and would wake in the morning wearily to unpack his things so he could truly call this home, his home.

* * *

><p>(Scene Break)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>The doors to Grimmauld Place shot open as Order members filed inside, every one of them were still covered in the blue powder that Harry had used as a cover. All conversations had been grumbled, with no plan of action instantly available.<p>

"I'll Floo, Albus." muttered Emmeline Vance, shaking her robes as she walked.

"Dumbledore isn't going to be happy…" said Mundungus Fletcher, slight fear in his voice.

"Ron…Ginny, go upstairs and unpack." ordered Mrs Weasley, silencing any argument with a glare direct at her two youngest children. The pair walked upstairs without another word, knowing it would be pointless to argue. Several Order members had walked into the kitchen by this point, sitting down at the kitchen and waiting for the arrival of Dumbledore and another Order of the Phoenix meeting.

"Why isn't this…stuff coming off!" growled Mad-Eye Moody, brushing his shoulder which had no effect. Resignedly he sat down and took out his hip flask, taking a heavy sip from it and leaving it out on the table.

"Dumbledore said he'll get here in a few minutes…" muttered Emmeline, walking into the kitchen and sitting opposite Mad-Eye, they all sat in silence with other Order members filing in over the next five minutes. Obviously Dumbledore had called for a full meeting; five Order members had gone to the Platform to 'escort Harry Potter to Grimmauld Place' as Dumbledore had called it, Mrs Weasley, Emmeline Vance, Mundungus Fletcher, Mad-Eye Moody and Hesita Jones.

"What happened to you lot?" asked Tonks, as she walked through the door.

"Harry used some spell and vanished on the platform." muttered Mad-Eye, taking another mouthful from his container. The question was repeated several times, Fred and George burst out laughing at the sight which annoyed the affected members but put a small smile on the face of others.

Remus walked in with Dumbledore, upon looking at the five blue members of the Order of the Phoenix the last true Marauder had to stop himself from laughing out loud, covering with a cough and sat down next to Tonks.

"Emmeline only said things didn't go to plan…she didn't mention this." said Dumbledore, sitting at the head of the table as always.

"It all happened so fast, one second he was on the platform right in front of us, then everything went blue and I couldn't see my anything past a few feet, when it cleared he had gone." said Mundungus, nursing his cup of coffee.

"Can anyone go into more detail?" asked Dumbledore, his voice a controlled calm though his eyes showed his disappointment.

"Potter got off the train, he was walking with Neville Longbottom and didn't notice us until we blocked his path, words were exchanged…said he had plans and that he didn't want to force any of us out of his way, which I think he would have backed up, Fletcher said he couldn't take us on his own, that's when Longbottom and Granger spoke up and took out their wands, Molly tried one more time to reason with him but the lad said he didn't care about your orders…then he flicked his wrist and before any of us could react he sent up a cover of this blue stuff…which isn't coming off." said Mad-Eye, grouchily as he dusted his shoulder with another futile attempt.

"Interesting." muttered Dumbledore, letting out a small sigh as he rested his head on his fingertips.

"Neville and Hermione sided with Harry?" asked Tonks, mild surprise in her voice.

"I thought six would have been enough, but I did ask for more members to go, did I not?" asked Dumbledore, looking around the room.

"Minister Bones has really clamped down on Ministry employees having affiliations with societies that are…outside of the law. Order members have some leniency, but not much." said Kingsley Shacklebolt, voicing several Ministry employees concerns.

"I've tried to talk to Amelia about the Order of the Phoenix but have made little headway." said Dumbledore, looking at Fred and George for their explanation.

"We can't close our shop in the middle of the day, bad for business…" said Fred.

"Especially when we don't really want to be a part of what is essentially a kidnapping." added George.

"Is that what you think?" asked Mrs Weasley, before Dumbledore could talk.

"Taking a person by force and making them stay somewhere they don't want to be is kind of the definition on kidnapping." said Fred, a few members were silently agreeing with what the twins were saying.

"It is dangerous to have Harry Potter in a location where we can't protect him, where nobody else knows where he is, I asked you to accompany him to Headquarters for his own safety and for the sake of others. His unwillingness to listen to reason and careless attitude for his personal well-being puts everyone and anyone around him at a threat." said Dumbledore, volume and anger rising up in his voice.

"I think he's a little more mature than that, Albus…he knows exactly what being Harry Potter means, that's why we couldn't find him over the summer after he escaped from Azkaban." said Remus Lupin, retorting equally as angrily as the Headmaster.

"He cannot protect himself against Voldemort and Death Eaters." said Dumbledore, staring down at Remus.

"Obviously he can! I think Harry is more than capable of handling himself, he isn't as reckless as you lot think he is." said Remus, slamming his fist on the table.

"I appreciate that he is your best friends' son, Remus…" started Dumbledore, but Remus cut him off.

"He is more than that, he is my friend and if the law is passed I plan to become his official godfather." said Remus, looking back at Dumbledore with fire in his eyes.

"I think we should all calm down and re-focus." said Mr Weasley; he had his arm around his wife as though comforting her.

"Quite right, how could Harry disappear from the platform?" the question from Dumbledore made a few members roll their eyes, namely Fred and George, Remus and even Kingsley and Tonks showed signs of boredom at the subject.

"He couldn't have run past us, can't Apparate, portkey?" offered Mad-Eye, it was the only reasonable option that any of them could think of.

"Portkey would mean he had to have help outside of Hogwarts." said Mrs Weasley, slightly startled at the idea.

"Not necessarily, Harry is a talented wizard…he could have cast the spell on the train on an object, to a location he has been previously and thinks he wouldn't be found." said Dumbledore, tapping his fingers on the table.

"The Portkey Charm is advanced magic, do you think Harry could really make the spell work?" asked Mrs Weasley, startled tone mixing with surprise.

"After the skills he demonstrated in duel against Michael Fenway, I have no doubt." said Dumbledore, mind casting back to what he had seen merely yesterday evening.

"If he and Ron got over this silly fight, there wouldn't be any of this nonsense." muttered Mrs Weasley.

"Silly fight? Ron could have killed Harry, he used an unknown dark spell against him." said Remus, anger was skipped altogether as rage quivered in his voice. Many of the Order had heard about what had transpired, though details were a bit iffy.

"Anyway…Harry is capable of the Portkey Charm, I'd have thought he'd tell me about being able to cast significant levels of magic but evidently not…" muttered Dumbledore, worry plagued his voice and face. They were interrupted from two people walking into the kitchen, Bill Weasley and Severus Snape.

"Why the two of you late?" asked Dumbledore, intrigued. Both of them frowned slightly at the question.

"I was working, can't just hop off whenever I feel like it. Goblins frown at the sort of thing." said Bill, sitting between Fred and Remus, his comment had earned him a glare from his mother but he pretended not to notice.

"Severus?" asked Dumbledore, turning to the Potions Master.

"School term has ended, I was at home putting some of my experimental theoretical work to the test." said Snape, he looked tired as he let out a small groan of weariness as he sat down.

"Harry Potter has vanished…again." said Dumbledore, as though starting afresh. Both Bill and Snape let out a small moan.

"Potter is missing and everyone's world has to stop?" asked Snape, leaning back in his chair.

"If this is about trying to track him down and bring him here, forget it." said Bill, resting his head on the table.

"Bill, Harry needs protecting…" said Mrs Weasley.

"I think he can protect himself mum, he's done a good job of it over the years…ran in to Voldemort several times and he's still here." said Bill, closing his eyes as he kept his head against the table.

"Why are some of you blue?" asked Snape, looking around the table.

"Before he disappeared he used some spell to distract and confuse us, cloud of blue dust or powder or something…went everywhere and it's not coming off." said a disgruntled Mundungus Fletcher.

"Potter overcame five Order members at once and escaped without a trace?" asked Snape, repressing the beginnings of a smile on his face.

"Yes…well no, he wasn't exactly acting alone, Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger helped him." added Hesita Jones.

"Longbottom helped? I'd thought that more of a hindrance than a help." muttered Snape, though without the usual mocking tone.

"The point is he is gone, Severus!" said Dumbledore, interrupting the conversation.

"And the point you want to make is, we have to find him and bring him back here for his own good, even though he doesn't want to come back and the last time the Order tried to find him they didn't come up with anything, even a rumoured sighting." said Bill, posing it as a question to Dumbledore.

"Essentially that is correct, you have to understand Bill that Harry has put himself and others at risk with his rash actions." said Dumbledore, trying to convince his curse-breaking counterpart.

"Harry isn't rash, and I'm not going to force my friend to do anything he doesn't want to do, especially if it's something I don't believe in." said Bill, standing up.

"Bill, where are you going?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"I'm leaving, we can talk later." said Bill, walking out without another word.

"Bill, we barely see you as it is…get back here right…" but the front door had slammed shut.

"If you are interested in real news Albus, my position amongst in the Dark Lords service is under scrutiny. Having nothing to inform him about is making him a little testy to say the least." said Snape, grimacing slightly.

"Well, maybe should just tell him everything we know so you might be a bit safer." jibed Mr Weasley.

"Don't sneer Weasley, it doesn't become you." muttered Snape, without looking at him.

"Gentleman, please." muttered Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry Albus, but I think purposely telling Voldemort information that could well help him for the safety of a sewage stirring spy isn't something the Order should be bothering itself with." spat Mr Weasley, glaring Snape who nearly had to restrain himself from blasting the Weasley patriarch.

"First of all, you think? I thought the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office is where the more moronic Hogwarts failures ended up…" said Snape, eyes narrowing.

"I am the Head of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects…" started Mr Weasley.

"Good for you, a moron searching for other morons is a career I wish I had embarked upon, instead I became a 'sewage stirring spy' I think you should know I can brew potions and poisons that would make your worst nightmares look like a picnic." growled Snape, almost eager for Mr Weasley to draw his wand so he could curse the man.

"You're a Death Eater, worthless, bigoted scum that should be locked up!" shouted Mr Weasley.

"I don't know how thick the wall behind you is, but I assure you I can make an Arthur Weasley shaped hole through it regardless." seethed Snape, both went to draw their wand but shot from their grasp and into Dumbledore's hand.

"Enough! We are supposed to be on the same side, we have enough to fight against as it is." snapped Dumbledore, holding on to their wands as the two glared at each other.

"Albus, I'm not going to spend my time searching for Potter, I have better things to do and after last time I thought you might have known better than to waste Order resources." said Snape, standing up to leave.

"Severus, where are you going?" demanded Dumbledore.

"It's Christmas, I have to look for a tree." said Snape, his flippant comment made several smile though it might also be down to the face he was leaving.

"Albus, I'm not going to look for Harry either." said Remus, knowing he would probably see him over the holidays anyway. He stood up and followed Snape and Bill's steps and walked out of the room, Fred and George stood up also.

"Boys, sit back down." said Mrs Weasley, although it was more of an order.

"We agree with Remus…" said George.

"And Bill…" added Fred.

"Harry should live however he wants to live…" said George.

"And I think he isn't the type of person that would put others at risk." smiled Fred.

"We have a business to run." said the pair in unison, leaving the room without another word.

"And the rest of you?" asked Dumbledore, looking at the remaining Order members.

"It's a conflict of interest Professor, as an Auror I can't and to be honest I don't really want to either, Harry saved my life, the least I can do is respect his decisions and give him some privacy." said Tonks, staring down at the table.

"I agree Albus, Minister Bones would demote me at the very least for assisting in the unauthorised tracking and attempted kidnapping of someone of Harry Potters' stature." said Kingsley Shacklebolt, his seep baritone voice resonating in with the firm belief he should have nothing to do with this.

"Very well, I will do some detective work and find where he is likely to be hiding, anyone that wants to help owl me and I will send details. That is all for today." said Dumbledore, standing up and leaving the remainder of the Order in the kitchen. Silence fell for a few seconds before Mad-Eye shouted;

"Does anyone know how to get this bloody blue stuff off?"

* * *

><p>(Scene Break)<p>

.

..

...

* * *

><p>Hogwarts had broken out a few days ago and Christmas was nearing, Harry had bought provisions for the holidays but was out in the quaint village anyway. He had a meeting with Fierceclaw soon, but had nothing else to do other than Animagus transformations and independent spell work, and he had plenty of time to do that.<p>

Harry had letters to deliver, one to Hermione and the other to Neville. Checking up on how they were doing and to thank them for standing up for him. He walked to the post office, he had wanted to send them with Hedwig but the cold weather and long distance made him think otherwise. After sending Hermione the 'muggle way' and Neville's with an 'all-weather Tawny' as the label had described him as, he wandered down to look through the small shop windows.

Godrics Hollow was one of those places where the technological advancements weren't really making headway yet, in shops instead of the latest electrical toys and computers; instead there were hand-made wooden train sets, pristine colouring books laden with bold images and carefully crafted toy cars. Everyone was friendly and knew each other, people were polite and had manners, it was certainly a break from reality.

After meandering around the village, stopping off for a fried breakfast at the only café in the village and walked on to the public Floo fireplace. Godrics Hollow was mixed between muggles and Wizarding kind, so he had to take certain precautions just in case someone did recognise him. Hair Colour and Eye Colour Transfiguration Spells to start with, followed by a little more complicated spell that lengthened his nose and altered the height of his cheekbones so he looked completely different, he would take them off before entering Gringotts as the goblins might think he would be trying to fool them.

"Diagon Alley…" he muttered, after paying a sickle to dispense some Floo powder. Everything span and keeping down breakfast became a challenge as he fought to keep his eyes open and after a few more seconds tucked and exited into a fireplace off the main street of Diagon Alley. He brushed himself down for a few seconds before walking up to Gringotts. Diagon Alley was fairly busy, he supposed it was because families were together for Christmas or people had a holiday break over the festive period and had time to do some shopping. However it still had a distinct colourless look and fearful expressions on many shoppers faces.

Gringotts remained to stand out, towering over neighbouring buildings and the white marble caught the winter sunlight, Harry wandlessly cancelled the charms that altered his appearance and walked through the sets of doors and into the foyer that was as always bustling with goblins. He walked over to the nearest available teller and politely smiled as they rushed to greet and serve him, beckoning him through the door and in to the inner sanctum he had got so used to over the summer.

As he was escorted through the maze of hallways, he was certain the path to Fierceclaws office had changed. Eventually they stopped and the goblin bowed and left without another word, Harry knocked on the door tentatively.

"Come in…" called the familiar voice of Fierceclaw. Harry opened the door, it was definitely a different office, and the desk was even larger than before. Several trinkets could be seen around the place, the artwork had changed to non-moving landscapes as opposed to moving portraits from before.

"Ah…Mr Potter, it has been too long." said the goblin, offering his hand for a polite handshake.

"Thanks Fierceclaw, how have you been?" asked Harry, taking the hand and shaking it briefly before sitting down.

"I've been good Mr Potter, and busy…yourself?" asked Fierceclaw.

"Not bad, nutrient potion worked wonders, I'm doing well at Hogwarts and I have a great new house to live in." laughed Harry.

"I'm glad Godrics Hollow is to your liking, did everything go smoothly?" asked Fierceclaw, indicating to the pre-arranged package Gringotts had prepared for him.

"I had to use the portkey on the platform, Dumbledore made another attempt, but nothing more than a hiccup, I imagine they might still be blue." joked Harry, as he went on to give a brief description about what happened on the platform.

"Albus Dumbledore certainly seems to have an unhealthy interest in you, it's not good for upstanding clients of Gringotts never mind such an upstanding member in the magical community." said Fierceclaw, slightly grouchily.

"If it ever became a hassle, I would contact you immediately." said Harry, reassuring the goblin. They were friends, but he possessed the Black and Potter Family Vaults, two large vaults that had a vast amount of gold in both, not to mention several other valuable commodities.

"I hope it never comes to that, but if it does let me assure you that Gringotts take your safety and well-being very seriously." said Fierceclaw, fire in his eyes as he spoke.

"Thank-you, to business?" suggested Harry, knowing they had a few things to talk about.

"To business, Firebolt have increased their stake available to you if they are allowed to use your image rights on the brand, you currently own 10% and stand to gain a further 15% if you agree." said Fierceclaw, brandishing a long piece of parchment written in tiny print.

"I don't want to use my image rights for another company; I get recognised enough as it is. Allowing a company to use my face to sell a product, albeit a very cool product isn't my kind of thing." said Harry, having to squint as the writing became smaller as he continued reading down the parchment.

"Very well, I'll owl them first thing tomorrow…next we have Slugs & Jiggers, thirty seven thousand galleons for a 8% stake was the opening offer…I have a standing proposal for fifty thousand galleons for 14% stake." said Fierceclaw, retrieving another long scroll of parchment.

"Is it viable?" asked Harry, glancing over the numbers.

"Very, Slugs & Jiggers are the leading apothecary brand, over three quarters of the market share and opening a branch in a Wizarding only neighbourhood would significantly boost income and profits." replied Fierceclaw, indicating at particular numbers.

"Are there any other properties available in Hogsmeade?" asked Harry, looking across at Fierceclaw.

"Not for the same costs, Mr Potter…why?" countered Fierceclaw.

"I have a significant interest in a business that two friends of mine own, and I thought adding another location to their brand might increase the value of the company." said Harry, a smile on his face.

"Are you, by chance talking about Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes?" asked Fierceclaw, scrambling through a mass of organised paperwork.

"I am, I know the location is prime for an apothecary, I just thought it might be better suited for something a bit more…fun." laughed Harry.

"If you were talking about a store on the scale as the one in Diagon Alley, this location might not be ideal…however a property has been on sale three places down from the Hogs Head, prime location and size, easy to renovate and the price is very reasonable. I can gather some information about set up costs and renovations for our next meeting." said Fierceclaw.

"Sounds good, meanwhile go ahead with the Slug & Jiggers deal…can I ask why you have a new office?" asked Harry, looking at an impressive solid platinum paperweight.

"Investments have been going very well; the Director of Gringotts has 'upgraded' my location to one more significant to an account manager of my success." replied Fierceclaw, smiling toothily.

"Cool, there is one other thing I'd like to ask…" said Harry.

"Anything, Mr Potter." said Fierceclaw.

"You know a place that makes wands and armour, do you know a place that makes dragonhide armour? A friend of mine pointed out I was woefully lacking in proper duelling attire." said Harry, reminding himself of Malfoy.

"I believe I can help." smiled Fierceclaw.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>"Dragonhide armour can range in its effectiveness, while dragons are magically resistant creatures…some are more so than others, Common Welsh Green is fashionable, striking and offers protection, but not so much as the subtle Hebridean Black or Ukrainian Ironbelly. Of course prices vary, the rarity of the dragon is considered the main factor, do you know what you would like?" asked the goblin measuring him, his name was VearHat he talked quickly and in the same bored monotone voice since Harry had entered his office.<p>

"I don't want something that will…stand out, do you kill dragons to get the hide?" asked Harry, feeling slightly guilty.

"Oh no…we have dragons to protect our more…important vaults, we use hide from ones that have either died naturally or that shed from living dragons." said the goblin, as though reassuring Harry.

"Is there anything more magically resistant than dragon hide?" asked Harry, as his arms were raised and measured for the third time.

"I've only ever heard speculation…Griffin feathers are supposed to be very effective, although I've never encountered someone that has woven Griffin feathers, I suppose Basilisk hide might be more impressive than some dragons…how do you want the style to fit?" asked VearHat, wrapping the tape measure around his bicep.

"Tight fitting, but not skin tight…just nice and snug." said Harry, feeling warmth spreading through his face as he talked.

"Very nice…have you got a particular dragonhide in mind yet?" asked VearHat, busying himself with different materials.

"I've had past encounters with Hungarian Horntails…" said Harry.

"Ooohhh, Hungarian Horntail…I heard about that, very interesting choice, rare and the most protective ensemble…now let's talk pockets…" it continued for nearly half an hour before Harry was finally able to persuade VearHat he wanted a simple, tight fitting, non-extravagant dragonhide duelling outfit from a Hungarian Horntail that had shed scales a few weeks ago. The cost was high, but now as much as he thought it might be…and wouldn't dent his bank balance.

"Have fun?" asked a familiar voice as he walked out of the door.

"Bill!" said Harry; he was shocked at the appearance of the eldest Weasley sibling and his close friend, Bill Weasley.

"Blimey, you've changed a bit. Come on, let's go to my office and have a catch up." said Bill.

"It's a bit late, isn't it?" asked Harry.

"I have Oak Matured Mead." replied Bill, laughing as Harry followed him without another word.

…

(Meanwhile…in a rain sodden fortress, miles of the coast of Great Britain.)

…

"You all know my orders, you have my instructions…I expect them to be followed, you are dismissed." spat Voldemort.

Walking down the poorly lit hallway with a figure behind him, water dripped from the everywhere as it battered the walls. He was shivering, but it wasn't from the wet or cold…

His footsteps seemed to echo as he continued walking, it was dark…the candles had little effect other than to send elongated shadows around the place, he continued walking…his head buried in his chest as he tried with all his might to calm himself down and clear his mind, he felt sick to his stomach with fear, anxiety coursing through his body and he slowly reached the elevated position. He had been left to walk the last dozen or so yards alone, he didn't want to look up but daren't not to…

He fought the impulse not to show the repulsion and fear he was feeling at the sight, the thin man opposite him was sat in a throne like seat that lost all majesty in a place like this, menace and power almost radiated off him, it was a moment that would burn into his mind forever, one that he would regret and hate, and the one that would change his life.

"Hello…Draco Malfoy." hissed the voice of Lord Voldemort.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note.<strong>

Just wanted to answer a few questions that were in some reviews so if you asked one, you should probably read this.

Harry is a skilled wizard, is powers are going to develop quickly but gradually. To an extent, he does hold back in duels/classes against classmates, also he doesn't use his wandless magic at Hogwarts. With the story the fabulous JK Rowling has written, it is easy to make Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter at least borderline friendly with each other. It's a dynamic I like reading and writing, but only if it's done properly. I like to think so far I am doing my version reasonably well (they are some of my favourite scenes to write) Draco Malfoy is a talented wizard, in his duel with Harry the difference was that Harry wanted to hurt and humiliate Fenway, an approach he'll have against all Death Eaters and Voldemort.

Can we get 50 reviews on this chapter? Maybe even break 900 reviews? I got such an amazing response from the last chapter, I don't want to pressure anyone so it is ok if you don't review, but it does help me. Also I'll try my best to answer any questions you have.

And also, I did upload this chapter twice today because it was missing the ending. So sorry if there was any confusion :)

* * *

><p>AbolishedPenguinWriter<p> 


	38. Christmas Holidays, Part One

**Chapter 38.**

"I've just come from a meeting about you." said Bill, as Harry closed the door behind him. They were in Bill's office; it was moderately sized in comparison to Fierceclaws but comfortable nonetheless.

"Order meeting?" asked Harry, though it was more of a statement.

"Yes…I got there late but the gist was you'd vanished and needed to be found and brought back to Headquarters, I was barely there a minute before I walked out…a few other Order members looked like they might as well." said Bill, reassuringly.

"That's good to know…" said Harry.

"Oh…some of them were blue, know anything about that?" grinned Bill, as he opened a bottle of Oak Matured Mead and took two glasses from a drawer in his desk.

"Little prank curse, needed something to distract them as I retrieved the Portkey that Fierceclaw prepared just in casesomething like that did happen." said Harry, sitting in the chair opposite Bill.

"I heard Neville and Hermione helped out?" asked Bill, handing Harry a glass half full of Mead.

"They did, but division amongst ourselves is the last thing we need." answered Harry, draining the glass in one heavy swig, warmth spread through his body as sighed aloud.

"It's hard when Dumbledore expects everyone to drop what they're doing for a pointless meeting in the middle of the day, it's not like we're actually doing something either, just monitoring and keeping an ear out." it sounded like Bill was almost bored and mocking the strategy.

"How is the new job?" asked Harry, they had owled each other a couple of times while Harry was at Hogwarts but it was hardly a subsidiary for face to face conversations and proper interactions.

"It's brilliant, a Cursebreaking position in England would have been enough but I'm learning Warding from some of the best in the business, the most advanced weaving and research into Wards happens at Gringotts, in the last month I've been sent to sites all over the country…former Nordic settlements from hundreds of years ago, some rich Scandinavian wizard thinks his ancestors buried their treasure when they invaded and he's paying us a lot of gold to investigate." said Bill, a smile on his face though it was more from the sense of adventure than the gold.

"I need to talk to Fierceclaw about a career at Gringotts…" muttered Harry, handing his glass for a re-fill.

"If you like adventure, thrills and learning obscure fields of magic whilst getting paid for it, Cursebreaking at Gringotts is the place for you." laughed Bill.

"You should be in charge of the career pamphlets." joked Harry, taking a sip from his glass.

"Funny, it is demanding work though…I sleep in my office most nights." said Bill, finishing his second glass of Mead.

"Most nights?" questioned Harry, raising an eyebrow.

"Alright…I've started seeing a girl I met, it was right after I got my new job...remember Fleur Delacour?" asked Bill, looking at Harry. Her face sprang to his mind, Beauxbatons champion at the Triwizard Tournament…he wrenched his mind before he started thinking about the graveyard and Cedric.

"I remember her…" said Harry, forcing cheer into his voice as the emotions of that night plagued him.

"Well whenever I'm not here at the bank, I'm probably at her place." muttered Bill, a small smile on his lips as his cheeks reddened ever so slightly.

"Why didn't you tell me in one of the letters?" asked Harry, stretching his arms as he talked,

"I don't know really, I only told my mum the other week and I didn't know the situation with you and Ron and Ginny…I wanted to tell them because Ginny always gets a bit weird when I've had girlfriends because she thinks I'm abandoning the family." said Bill, rolling his eyes in fake despair.

"We don't talk too much, after everything that happened…" muttered Harry, they had discussed the behaviour on the train and the events that had transpired thereafter in letter but this had been the first time they had seen each other in months.

"I know mum and dad were furious about the whole thing, I think at one point they seriously considered taking him out of Hogwarts…asked me if I would help teach him if they chose to home-school him." said Bill, a bewildered tone in his voice.

"What did you say?" asked Harry, taking another mouthful of Mead.

"I said between working at my new job and everything I would struggle, then mum asked why I didn't return to my desk job…we had an argument about the whole thing, that she barely saw me anymore and I should stop my 'silly ambition and get a proper job' wants me to get a job working at the Goblin Liaison Office at the Ministry…" grumbled Bill, spitting the last words out like they put a sour taste in his mouth.

"I couldn't go to a desk job for the rest of my life, people should do what makes them happy…" said Harry, as though offering advice.

"And treasure-hunting and learning fascinating genres of magic is what makes me happy, anyone that has the slightest amount of independence is terrifying for her, I had to move to Egypt and Charlie went to Romania just to get away for a few years." laughed Bill, but his voice had undertones of seriousness in it.

"How is Charlie?" asked Harry, politely.

"Still in Romania, I keep updating him about everything that's been going on…he wanted to come home and have a word with Ron…but his idea of a word would probably be to drag him back to Romania and make him shovel dragon dung for a month." laughed Bill, Harry supressed a snort of laughter as Bill poured himself another glass of mead.

"I guess Charlie and I have always been the adventurous type. Growing up at The Burrow was chaotic at times, mum tried to control everything so we'd always wreak havoc…must have stuck with us into our careers, and now that overbearing and overprotective nature has kicked into hyper-drive...wants the whole family back under one roof…" said Bill, relaxing into his chair.

"And of course, the more she tries the more likely she is going to push you away." said Harry, letting out a deep sigh.

"Exactly, and because she's failing with me and Charlie…she's turning to you, following Dumbledore's instructions to bring you to Grimmauld Place by force, I mean…that's kidnap!" exclaimed Bill.

"Dumbledore has been doing it all my life, controlling where I live and everything…I think he is trying to protect me but I don't think he can see past what I mean to the Wizarding World, I do respect him…but his judgment is clouded about me." said Harry, swirling the mead around his glass.

Harry and Bill spent the remainder of the evening drinking more and more glasses of fine mead, the conversation picked up about trivial matters, which for Harry were refreshing. For the first time in months he wasn't talking about duels, or classwork, or what was happening outside of Hogwarts like Voldemort and the Death Eaters, or the Ministry of Magic…It was a welcome break, and they sat and talked until the early hours of the morning, eventually both falling asleep in Bill's office with no idea about what they would wake up to.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"…Harry…Harry wake up!" Harry stirred as he woke from a dreamless sleep, immediately he felt as though something was wrong. The mild undertones of panic in Bill's voice didn't help as hurried footsteps could be constantly heard outside of the office.<p>

"What's happened?" asked Harry, the charmed window behind Bill's desk was clouded as though a storm was brewing.

"I'm not quite sure, goblins gave me the day off on account of something 'big' happening at the bank, I've been advised to tune into the Wizarding Wireless Network for some emergency broadcast about an attack." replied Bill, he sounded out of breath as he worked an aged looking radio that wouldn't look out of place in some nineteenth century lounge.

Muttering a Sobering Charm on himself to rid the after-effects of the alcohol, Harry stood up and walked over to the contraption Bill was trying to fix and pointed his wand at it.

"Reparo Magicka Sahko" said Harry, circling his wand neatly as he cast the spell. Pieces flew back together as thedevice began making a soft whirring noise before sputtering into life.

"What was that?" asked Bill, picking up the radio and placing it on his desk.

"Little Marauder trick to help magical and electrical items function." replied Harry, putting his wand back into his holster and sitting down. Bill turned the radio up slightly as a song by The Cackling Stumps finished.

"…now we take you live to the Ministry of Magic where our reporter, Lanett Twine is live and awaiting the arrival of Minister of Magic, Amelia Bones…" The radio went quiet for a moment before a very official sounding woman started speaking.

"Thank you Georgia, the Ministry of Magic is bustling full of witches and wizards who are just as confused as the rest of us but from what I understand, You-Know-Who and his forces have apparently let their force be known for the first time in some months. The specifics are not clear as of yet, and we are waiting for Minster Bones to arrive at a press release that had been scheduled for some weeks…I've spoken to several Ministry employees and they aren't aware of anything either, a couple of high profile personalities have been spotted but have been unavailable for comment." as the reporter spoke, Harry and Bill shared a look as if to say 'what the fuck has happened'.

"I can tell you that the Minister arrived a few minutes ago and is thought to be preparing her announcement, security is very tight at the moment and all Floo connections are turned off…we are just waiting for Minister Bones to take the stage." said the reporter, trying to fill the empty airwaves with something.

"Lanett, the news that some kind of attack had happened only reached news desks an hour or so ago, do you think that might have any relevance in this?" asked Georgia.

"The Daily Prophet delayed their usual morning paper to learn more about the situation in order to print something concrete in a special evening edition later on, I've seen a few columnists and fellow journalists waiting just like I am so think an attack on news and media outlets is unlikely…" the reporter was drowned out by noise, evidently Minister of Magic Amelia Bones had took the stage. It was over a minute before everyone had quietened down; Harry and Bill leaned closer to the radio as they waited for someone to start talking.

"I can confirm, late last night and up until the early hour of this morning…He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his forces, carried out a series of attacks across the country. It is with great sadness to tell you all, that every occupant of each household has been confirmed deceased." Bones had a forced sense of calm in her voice, but it was clear she was shaken.

"Can you confirm the identities?" a voice spouted over the radio.

"I had been advised against revealing the identities until family members have been informed, however I fear I must go against their wishes…those who have been killed today shared a common trait, they are all well-respected and well-known members of the magical community…they are the following; Millicent Bagnold and his wife, Patricia Bagnold…Millicent of course was a former Minister of Magic and in contention for a place on the Wizengamot…Balfour Bane and his family…Balfour was working with the Ministry in an Experimental Charms position to design a set of standard wardsto be installed for every household free of charge, his loss is a huge blow to the Ministry…Tony Bell, Charlotte Bell and their daughter, Katie Bell…Tony Bell was a highly respected Potions Maker and his wife openly rallied against the oppression and terror You-Know-Who was causing, they will be sorely missed…Montague Knightley, famed Chess player and assisting the Magical Law Enforcement in Tactical Transfiguration Projects…Simon Pritchard and his family, Simon was a Ministry Employee who helped maintain and update Transportation systems, it is thought he refused to help You-Know-Who, his bravery can never be repaid…and finally, Wilhelm Wigworthy noted specialist on MuggleSociety…" Madam Bones began listing the achievements and attributions the victims had made to the Wizarding World, it went on for quite a while before Bill finally spoke up.

"Merlin that's a lot of people…Harry…you alright mate?" asked Bill, the eldest Weasley looked over at his friend.

"I was…kind of dating Katie Bell…" muttered Harry, feeling something he hadn't wanted to feel ever again...the feeling of utter devastation and emptiness, his mind had gone blank at the news and he had half-stopped listening after hearing her name. Somewhere inside, he felt that rage…that uncontrollable anger that had temporarily taken over when he had seen Sirius fly though the veil. The feeling quelled after a few seconds and silence descended amongst the pair, no words needed to be said and so they listened to Amelia Bones through the ancient radio, her voice never wavering and her words giving a final dignity to the deceased.

"…these actions will not go unpunished, for too long You-Know-Who and his forces have not suffered repercussions from their despicable actions. This will change…it is obvious time spent in Azkaban and Ministry holding cells is not enough for some, imprisonment is supposed rehabilitate those that break the law and instead, when freed they return back to a life of crime. That is not an option anymore, Death Eaters convicted or proven to have committed murder, will be sentenced to death…in these times, compassion is something we cannot afford. In addition to this, I have granted the rights Magical Law Enforcement Officers and Aurors have in field duty to be extended, the specifics will be releasedat a later date…And finally, I have also ordered the termination and closure of accounts known Death Eaters hold withGringotts Wizarding Bank, the Ministry of Magic and Goblin Nation are currently negotiating the division of the accounts, but rest assured that the owners will not see a single knut or item in their vaults ever again." Cheers and applause could be heard from the assembled crowd over the radio as the speech ended and Bill turned off the radio.

"Come on, let's go for a walk." said Bill, not letting silence dwell. Patting Harry on the shoulder as he walked past him to retrieve his coat, Harry closed his eyes for a moment before standing up and walking through the maze of offices and back to the foyer of Gringotts. The chilly winter air could be felt before they reached Diagon Alley, Harry zipped up his hoodie and buried his chin into his chest as walked with Bill. They left Diagon Alley all together and entered MuggleLondon, where Bill bought him a hot chocolate and they began slowly walking the streets of Muggle London. Amongst a crowd of who bustled around shopping for Christmas and New Year's, unaware of the atrocities that had happened in the Magical World.

Neither Bill nor Harry had spoken since leaving Gringotts; it was a weird mixture of slightly awkward and contemplative quietness. Harry had expected Bill to start talking to him about Katie and the attacks, everyone else he knew probably would have…Bill treated him like an adult, and not many people had done that over the years, so when the Weasleysibling asked him about a scarf in the window of a store they had stopped outside of, Harry smiled and chuckled to himself.

"Thanks…" said Harry, glancing up at Bill.

"If you want to talk about it, that's cool…but you've got enough people in your life trying to force you to do things, I don't like it and I wouldn't want it done to me." replied Bill, a small smile appearing on his face.

"She was great…a bit like you actually, didn't care about who I was or what I'd done…she just liked me for me…" said Harry softly, recalling his brief relationship to his mind as he and Bill walked. They continued to walk around MuggleLondon, the conversation moved on to the other people that had lost their lives today. Snow began to fall and eventually got so heavy, Bill and Harry opted to return to Gringotts and back to Bill's office, however when they walked into the back offices of Gringotts, they found several aggravated looking goblins, witches and wizards, with a couple more in the middle of some heated arguments.

"…May I remind you these orders come directly from the Minister of Magic herself." said a wizard, barely taller than the goblin he was arguing with.

"The Ministry has no jurisdiction here, you had no right whatsoever to make such demands public before discussing them with us first." snapped the goblin, fury in his eyes.

"The Goblin Liaison Office was tasked with negotiations…" started the wizard.

"Which were ignored because they were deemed insulting!" retorted the goblin.

"Bloody self-righteous goblin…" muttered the wizard, perhaps louder than he intended.

"Hey!" said Harry and Bill at the same time, as a look of fury crossed all the goblins present. The wizard turned to face Harry and Bill, either not seeing or ignoring the various threatening gazes from the goblins.

"What?" asked the wizard, sneering at them.

"How about not being so insulting for a start." said Bill, stepping forward and closer to the man.

"Sorry, who are you?" asked the wizard.

"This is Bill Weasley, experienced Curse Breaker and Warding Apprentice here at Gringotts." said the goblin, introducing Bill.

"What do you want?" asked the wizard, in a demeaning tone.

"First of all, start treating others with respect…obviously you're not from the Goblin Liaison Office otherwise you would have known insulting a goblin inside Gringotts is a very bad idea. Who are you?" asked Bill, looking down at the small wizard.

"Timothy Pogott, Senior Member of the Ministry for Magic Support Staff…" he stopped for a moment as though Bill was supposed to recognise the name.

"…I'm here representing the Ministry to negotiate the termination and division of known Death Eater accounts." saidPogotts, smugly.

"Why isn't Dirk Cresswell here?" asked Bill.

"Mr Cresswell isn't required." answered a witch sitting down in the corner.

"Well I think as Head of the Goblin Liaison Office he is, you should probably call for the Minister as well, negotiations of this scale and importance should be between the heads of both relevant departments and states." said Bill, looking at the witch coolly.

"And why should we do that?" asked Pogott.

"Because obviously you don't realise the importance of what you're actually doing, successful negotiations between the Ministry of Magic and Goblin Nation wouldn't just mean dividing accounts and vaults, it would represent the Goblins taking a side in the war." said Bill, as though the answer was obvious. Silence fell around everyone at the announcement, Bill and Pogott kept staring at each other until the latter finally spoke up and muttered to the witch behind him.

"Tomorrow, we can arrange for Mr Cresswell and Minister Bones presence then." said Pogott, straightening his striped tie before leaving; the other witches and wizards followed his leave.

"Thank you, Bill." said one of the goblins.

"You're welcome, Splitknife." replied Bill.

"I will make sure Ragnuk the Eighth is aware of the service that you have done for our kind today, I'm sure he will appreciate your dedication to Gringotts and the goblins." said the same goblin, Bill had a look of surprise in his eyes for a moment before giving a slight nod, the goblins dispersed, leaving Bill and Harry alone.

I've got to go to, have a couple things that need to be done…thanks for today." muttered Harry, avoiding eye contact at the last part.

"Don't mention it, any time." replied Bill, they shared a brief glance before Harry opened the door to exit into theGringotts foyer, before turning around and looking at Bill who was stood still.

"Hey…Isn't Ragnuk the Eighth the leader of the goblins?" asked Harry, after wracking his brain for why the name had sounded familiar.

"He is…as if the Ministry actually listened…to me of all people." said Bill, looking slightly bewildered.

"Obviously both sides thought you were qualified to speak on their behalf, otherwise they would have stopped you. You grew up in a Wizarding environment and you've worked at Gringotts and with goblins for the past couple of years, easy to see why they listened to you." surmised Harry.

"I guess…" said Bill, though he still sounded unsure of himself.

"Bill, you did good today…for me, the goblins and the Ministry. You're a great wizard." said Harry, although he wasn't just saying it to Bill, he was telling him.

"Coming from you that means a lot." smiled Bill, making Harry chuckle slightly before walking in to the Gringotts foyer and onto another day.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**(Scene Break)**

**Later that evening…**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Evening would any of you like something to eat?" asked Mrs Weasley, as Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Emmeline Vance walked into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place.<p>

"Already eaten." said Emmeline, as Tonks and Kingsley politely declined. Mad Eye, Mr Weasley and Sturgis Podmorewere already at the table, a meeting for the Order was made merely minutes after the announcement on the WizardingWireless Network. After a short while, nearly everyone was present and waited on Snape, Remus and Dumbledore, who all walked in mere seconds apart. Dumbledore began speaking the moment he entered the kitchen, accepting a hot mug of tea from Mrs Weasley as sat down at the top of the table.

"Evening, I'm sure you are all aware of why we are here…first I think a moments silence is in order, in respect of the memory of those lost today." Silence fell for a few seconds before Dumbledore spoke again.

"The losses sustained today will impact the magical community more than their physical presence; undoubtedly it will inject fear back into the hearts of witches and wizards throughout the country. Voldemort knows this, his inactivity was a ploy…we just didn't know what it was." said Dumbledore, taking a sip from his mug.

"Why didn't we know about it?" asked Mad-Eye, both eyes looking over to Snape where several other members of the Order had directed their gaze.

"As I've mentioned before, my role within the Dark Lords is complicated. I am not privy to certain information, if I start asking about topics that are not relevant to my position…it would guarantee my death." said Snape, a slight mocking tone in his voice.

"Maybe if you were a little more inquisitive people wouldn't have died today." exclaimed Mr Weasley.

"Exactly, Weasley…maybe…it certainly wouldn't have been a guarantee." replied Snape.

"People died! If there was a chance you could have stopped it from happening, you should have taken it!" said MrWeasley, his face going red with anger.

"I have already sacrificed more than you can comprehend! And there was no indication an attack of this magnitude was going to happen, which solidifies my point that I am not fully trusted amongst the Dark Lords ranks." snapped Snape, looking over at Dumbledore.

"You have made that clear, Severus. However your value as a spy within Voldemort's ranks is too high, I have trust in your abilities." said Dumbledore, in a calm voice.

"I don't know about the MLE Department, the Auror office has been swamped from the press about what the Minister meant by extending our rights in the field." announced Kingsley, in a low voice.

"What does that mean exactly?" asked Sturgis Podmore.

"Probably means less authorisation will required for raids and checks, maybe even clearing the use of lethal force in certain situations, but I'm just as in the dark as everyone else." replied Kingsley.

"Where is Bill? I had hoped to ask him about the goblins reaction." said Dumbledore, watching people look around the room in the hopes another might have an explanation.

"He's probably just late, his job is so demanding…they ask too much of him…" said Mrs Weasley, appearing slightly flustered.

"Goblins have remained neutral for centuries, agreeing to dividing Death Eater gold and property would amount to taking a side in Voldemort's eyes. Amelia has taken quite a risk…" said Dumbledore, a look of worry in his eyes.

"Risk?" asked Mr Weasley, looking confused.

"I think it was a little presumptuous for the Minister to announce something so controversial to the public when all details haven't been confirmed. It could easily backfire." said Dumbledore, resting his head on his fingertips.

"What makes you think all the details of the negotiations haven't been confirmed?" asked Mr Weasley.

"I would have been made aware of the situation." said Dumbledore, as though it were simple.

"Goblins are cunning, they won't agree to anything unless they get what they want." grumbled Mad-Eye, eyeing a plate of biscuits on the table with suspicion.

"But they're also clever, I think the goblins have realised they won't be able to stay neutral this time. You-Know-Who either wants someone to serve him, or wants them dead. Goblins are too proud to be told what to do, an alliance would help both sides." said Tonks, putting her opinion forward.

"The attacks have also shown us something else… that is Harry Potter is not safe with Voldemort so active and destructive." quipped Dumbledore, as though trying to make subtle reminder to the fact Harry was still missing. The kitchen went awkwardly quiet, the last time this subject had been brought up some Order members had walked out.

"He isn't as vulnerable and immature as you think, Albus. After what has happened today, don't you think we should focus our priorities on something else." said Remus, looking slightly more worn than usual due to the upcoming full moon.

"I wouldn't normally agree with, Lupin…nobody is aware to the fact that the boy is missing, he is under the impression that Potter is here, any mention that his whereabouts are unknown would alert the Dark Lord and provoke a manhunt to find him…He has evaded your attempts to locate him, Albus…not to mention the efforts of some Order members, our resources would be much better spent on something else." mumbled Snape, in a bored tone.

"But Harry's at risk, he's too young to be out there on his own." cried Mrs Weasley.

"Potter managed to outwit half a dozen Order members with nothing more than Granger and Longbottom as his accomplices." sniffed Snape, as though it were a throwaway comment. Though the mocking undertones were perfectly clear as the Order members the Potions Master mentioned glared at him, though he merely sneered at the reactions.

"Severus…" muttered Dumbledore, warningly.

"Why do you portray Harry as such a reckless, childish person? I think he has more than earned his right to a little freedom." snapped Remus, looking at Dumbledore angrily.

"I only want Harry to be here so I can guarantee his safety, and I can only ensure that under my protection." counteredDumbledore.

"Have you stopped to think what Harry wants?" asked Tonks, her question seemed to come from out of the blue as everyone either stopped to think or look at Tonks, surprised she would question Dumbledore.

"He is just a boy…" started Mrs Weasley.

"Harry has got more experience dealing with Death Eaters than most of the Order, he has faced You-Know-Who more times than anyone else…I think he can protect himself." said Tonks, looking around the faces of the Order to see what they thought.

"I think he can…" said Remus, after a few seconds of silence. A couple other members murmured their agreement, with a couple more silently thinking the same thing.

"Harry has much to learn, he has yet to understand his role in this war…" said Dumbledore, in a seemingly omniscient tone.

"If Voldemort doesn't know Potter is missing then he'll be alright, the boys smart Albus, and a damned good wizard…you should let him be his own man for a while if you want him to listen to you." said Mad-Eye, both eyes focused on the aged warlock.

"I can see the Order is still divided on this matter, perhaps we should end things here before we have a repeat of how the last meeting ended." said Dumbledore, who without another word stood up and left.

"I can't believe Dumbledore thinks Harry is this unstable time-bomb, like he's out there looking for Death Eaters or something." said Remus, exasperated.

"That'd be a headline maker…Harry Potter – Death Eater Bounty Hunter…" laughed Fred, his comment making a few people smile.

"Nobody can hide from The-Boy-Who-Lived…" said George, putting on a dark, scary voice to add to the effect.

"That's quite enough you two…it's not something to joke about." snapped Mrs Weasley.

"Sorry…" said Fred and George in unison, standing up to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"We need to get measured for robes and pick out a wreath, for Katie's funeral…" said Fred, sombrely. The pair turned and walked out before Mrs Weasley could form a response.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Meanwhile, across the country and miles out at sea…**

**.**

* * *

><p>"I am sure all of you will be aware about the 'repercussions' of last night's attacks, the Minister of Magic is being very bold…my sources have informed me that this peace deal between the Ministry and goblins has not been reached, though Gringotts has agreed to suspend the accounts of known Death Eaters…I can see that this displeases some of you, perhaps it casts a doubt on your decision to fight for our cause, Malfoy?" said Voldemort, in his high-pitched voice.<p>

"Not at all, my Lord…" replied Lucius Malfoy, almost instantaneously.

"Good…Minister Bones thinks that hitting our finances will cease our desire to eradicate the filth and mudbloods from our world, if Bones wants to waste time on an alliance with lesser beings like goblins then she is more foolish than I thought. She thinks threats of lethal force will make you think twice about being in my service…prove her wrong or suffer my wrath." snarled Voldemort, eyes narrowing and flashing red as he stood in the middle of the assembled circle of Death Eaters.

"You have noticed, we have some additions to our ranks…they assisted in the attacks with several of the inner circle and have proved their loyalty to me…step forward and raise your sleeves gentleman…" seconds later, screams could be heard echoing around the halls of Azkaban…

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Scene Break**

**.**

* * *

><p>Harry had got back from Godrics Hollow village, although it inhabited several wizarding families it was still primarily amuggle village. He cast several self-transfiguration charms on himself just in case someone did recognise him, and spent the afternoon walking around the village itself and around the surrounding countryside, he had a freedom to bealone with his thoughts that he had never known and found that he like it a great deal.<p>

After wandering around for a good few hours, he returned to the village and bought a stack of food and drink that he could place Stasis Charms on and eat over the holidays, assuring the friendly checkout assistant he could carry it all himself, walked out of the store and around the corner so he would be out of sight and could shrink and cast a Feather Light Charm on it all. After a hearty supper and packing everything away, Harry decided to call it a night and went to bed, falling asleep seconds after his head hit the pillow.

He woke up rather early the next day to a rather unpleasant sound; an owl was rampantly pecking the bedroom window. Harry hurried over to open it and was hooted at quite angrily from the regal looking Tawny. The parchment had the wax seal of Gringotts, which made sense as Fierceclaw was the only person that could write to him at the moment. The protections added to the house meant only people Harry told his address to could send him mail, and even then the letters would be screened extensively to get rid of cursed mail or unwanted portkey.

**_Mr Potter,_**

**_Bill Weasley arrived at my office this morning to ask if I would be so kind to send a letter on his behalf to you, it is a matter of urgency and after checking the letter myself as a precaution, I agreed to forward the mail._**

**_Fierceclaw_**

Harry felt his stomach clench at the word 'urgency' and flicked over to the second piece of parchment.

**_Harry,_**

**_Sorry if this has woken you up but it's quite important. Ragnuk the Eighth was told about my involvement in yesterday's negotiations and apparently is quite impressed. He's asked that I appear with the goblins to represent them as a kind of ambassador; it's kind of unheard of… Anyway, I requested for someone appear with me because I'm completely out of my depth and after yesterday I thought who better than someone who has the same moral principles as me, I talked to Fierceclaw and he agreed that you'd be the best person for it. So can I ask a huge favour and can you come to Gringotts and help me out. Meetings at 11:00AM, wear something smart._**

**_Thanks, Bill._**

Harry was half-smiling and half-shocked at the letter, of course he would help out Bill but he was surprised all the same. He checked the clock and saw he had more than enough time to have a run and a big breakfast.

And an hour and a half later, Harry was walking into the Gringotts foyer. No photographers or reporters were outside, so the negotiations had obviously been kept secret as it seemed like an ordinary day. He was met by a nervous looking Bill, who was wearing dark grey dress-robes that had none of the splendour or hideousness that could be associated with past dress-robes Weasley's wore.

"Thanks, Harry…Knew you'd come…" said Bill, his voice had a forced calmness to it.

"Bill, chill out." muttered Harry, walking with Bill into the back of Gringotts, taking a completely new path through the maze of halls to wherever the negotiations were scheduled to happen.

"In ten minutes, the most powerful witches and wizards in the Ministry and the most powerful goblins in the Goblin Nation are due to meet in a historic encounter to negotiate a treaty that generations have been unable to solve, with me and you acting as ambassadors." whispered Bill, his face going pale.

"Well when you put it like that you can make anything sound dramatic." said Harry, though he also felt slightly anxious now. They walked in silence before reaching a corridor that had a row of doors on either side with professional, business looking boardrooms; they kept on walking before stopping at the final one and entered.

It was empty inside; the table was made out of some dark metallic material, with marble floors and a series of crystal chandeliers floating in the air. Golden statues were in every corner, all were abstracts that had small plaques underneath them.

"Fancy…" commented Harry, looking at Bill who had a look on his face hat seemed to say 'get serious'.

"Come one, Bill…if you start kissing up to anyone, I will wandlessly vanish all your clothes." threatened Harry.

"You wouldn't dare…" said Bill, though he looked slightly afraid.

"Just be yourself, that's what you were yesterday and that's what got you here, you act differently than you look like an idiot." said Harry, his words seemed to calm Bill down and as everyone arrived and chatted informally, was soon back to his normal self.

"Mr Potter, I was told to expect your presence." said a voice behind him.

"Minister Bones, nice to see you." smiled Harry, turning around and offering the hand that the Minister had put forward.

"You also, I'm sorry to hear about your schoolmates…such a tragedy." muttered Bones, giving him a consoling look.

"Thank you, I hope everything goes smoothly today." said Harry, looking over at a pair of goblins that seemed to besquabbling over the seating arrangements.

"As do I, though I must ask…how did Bill Weasley and yourself get involved, not that I am objecting of course, from what I hear my representatives were being inconsiderate to say the least." said Bones, annoyance on her face.

"I'd say more idiotic than inconsiderate…Bill and I had gone for a walk around Muggle London after hearing the news, when we came back we walked into bedlam and Bill diffused the situation." replied Harry, watching Bill shake hands with one of the goblins.

"So Bill and yourself are good friends?" asked Bones.

"Very good friends, Minister." smiled Harry, bowing his head slightly as proceedings looked to begin.

"Good afternoon everyone, Minister Bones and associates…I welcome you to Gringotts on behalf of the Goblin Nation, may today be the starting point to a long a fruitful friendship." said the goblin, smiling toothily.

"Ragnuk the Eighth asks for everyone to be seated for his arrival." said the other goblin; Harry sat down in his indicated seat which was directly across from Bill They sat directly in the middle, with goblins on the right hand side, Ministry officials on the left. Harry did a mental headcount and saw each side would have five representatives.

The Ministry had the Minister for Magic, Head of the Goblin Liaison Office, and three unknown wizards that Harry guessed were either Advisors or other Heads of Departments. Harry only recognised Fierceclaw on the goblin side, with three other goblins of unknown status and an empty seat for Ragnuk which was soon filled as Ragnuk the Eighth entered. He was the oldest looking goblin Harry had ever seen; he moved slowly but with grace and commanded respect.

"Shall we get started?" Bill asked the question to the room after Ragnuk had sat down and the silence had gone on for too long.

Harry soon stopped trying to remember everything he could about goblins he had learnt in History of Magic and just concentrated on staying polite and as well-spoken as he could. He would never truly understand what is role ever was, but kept on task in reminding everyone to be respectful and reasonable. He was asked how goblins would fare in aVoldemort controlled regime, his opinion on the outlook of the war and if goblins could stay neutral in the wizarding war.

Bill turned out to be something of an expert in Goblin history and Ministry politics, building up a rapport with DirkCresswell and Minister Bones, as well as Ragnuk the Eighth who seemed particularly impressed with Bill's historical knowledge.

Essentially the negotiations would boil down to dividing the gold in the vaults, goblin rights and implementing plans for witches, wizards and goblins to fight side by side when the time came. All of which were agreed upon by mid-afternoon,in the event that someone who was not at all sympathetic to Voldemort could not be found, all gold would be split by half between the Ministry and Goblin Nation, with all properties and heirlooms sold at auction and the amount split evenly also. All goblin-made items would go to the Goblin Nation, and all items crafted by witches and wizards would also go to the Ministry. Goblins would receive extra rights, with those who wished to have a career in the Ministry able to pursue it, in exchange for the number of positions a witch or wizard could hold at Gringotts increased. After that it was all talk about wizard/goblin battalions and training Goblins in more magic, and witches and wizards being trained in Goblin warfare.

It had been a long day and after the goodbyes, Harry and Bill left together.

"You owe me." said Harry, ignoring the rumbling in his stomach.

"We just helped make history…" exclaimed Bill, though the look on Harry's face didn't share Bill's jubilation.

"Fine, Dinner this weekend, with me and Fleur. She really wants to 'catch up'…her words not mine." laughed Bill, undoing his tie and top button.

"Okay, owl me the details…for now I need to have something to eat and sleep." laughed Harry, bidding Bill farewell and exited the bank, Flooing home for a late lunch and a nap.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**End of Chapter**

**.**

* * *

><p>Apologies for the delay, been battling with some personal issues and problems. Really debated about some of the content in this chapter, hope you all like it.<p>

AbolishedPenguinWriter.


	39. Pleasant Discussions

The ground was solid and still had the thin layer of early morning frost to it, although the sun was out and the skies were cloudless; it did nothing to the cold winters air. Harry tightened his robe slightly and breathed out a small sigh...It was so cold his breath was visible, but he didn't care. Across from him was the funeral of Katie Bell and her parents; he wasn't amongst the crowded mass that had come to pay their final respects. Instead, he stood at a distance and underneath his invisibility cloak. He'd spotted Fred and George arrive and wanted to go and speak to them, but spotted Dumbledore and thought better of it.

Harry had never been to a funeral before, and he didn't want to go to one ever again. It was a horrible reminder that he would never see that person again…He dragged himself away from his thoughts and watched on in silence, he couldn't make out what the speakers were saying, but it didn't matter...The silence was fine by him.

After it had finished, he wasted little time walking to the Floo Point. The funeral had taken place in the neighbourhood where the Bell's had lived, and while it was a Muggle neighbourhood; the Ministry had set up a Floo Point for the occasion. After a whirlwind of flames and bout of dizziness later, he was in Diagon Alley. He walked through a busy Leaky Cauldron and into Muggle London, catching a train that would take an hour to get to his next destination. Today, Harry was going to Hermione and Neville's houses; he felt he had to after they had stood up for him at Platform Nine and Three Quarters. It would have been much quicker to Floo there, but he just wanted some time to be alone with his thoughts. The plan had been to attend a few of the funerals that would be happening today, but after seeing the coffins that contained Katie Bell and her parents…he just couldn't do it.

Harry had been around death much more than a 'normal' person would have, but he'd never really been part of the aftermath, when everyone was making peace with it, and saying nice words about the departed and the final gut-wrenching goodbyes. He was never close to crying, he felt sad but a more dominant emotion was quelling inside him, anger.

He was angry at Voldemort; the man who had ordered the needless attacks that had slayed dozens; all because he had to remind people that he was still out there, still powerful and could kill anyone. The train began shaking and Harry snapped his Occlumency skills into place, he didn't even know if it was him causing the train to shake but he did it just in case; the last thing he needed was a bout of accidental magic derailing a train and endangering the lives of countless muggles. Clearing his mind, he went back to his thoughts…

He kept reminding himself that there was nothing he could do to have prevented it, but that was kind of the point. There was nothing he could do, but also he knew what had to be done and that it needed to be done sooner rather than later…but he was nowhere near prepared. The train started to slow down and stopped at the last station on the line; Harry stood up and quickly walked off the train and found a quiet alleyway.

"Point Me." muttered Harry, destination in mind as cast the spell. His wand span wildly in his hand before settling on a direction, after several more, Harry holstered his wand after finding himself in an all too familiar looking setting.

It was like a fancier version Privet Drive, the perfectly maintained lawns, trimmed flower bushes lacked the blooming flowers and instead had a series of evergreen plants embedded in the hard soil. Driveways had expensive looking cars; the houses themselves looked extravagant and oozed of upper class.

'Hermione had grown up here?' thought Harry, as he walked slowly up the road. Hermione had been raised in an environment so bizarrely similar to Privet Drive that it wouldn't feel out of place if Dudley Dursley sprang around the corner with his friends to chase him around the streets.

Awaking from his thoughts, Harry walked across the street and over to the address that he had memorised in fourth year. Hermione had all but forced him to write down her address so that if the Dursley's ever kicked him out or he just couldn't stand them anymore, he could have a place to go other than The Burrow.

He knocked on the door three times, and glanced at the impressive looking car that was in the driveway. The door was answered by Hermione's mother whose eyes flickered recognition at the sight of him.

"Hello, Mrs Granger." said Harry, politely.

"Good afternoon, Harry...where are my manners, come in…" smiled Mrs Granger, it was slightly awkward. After all they had never really spoken, and all that she might know of him would be whatever Hermione would tell them.

"Is everything alright?" asked Mrs Granger, after closing the door behind her.

"Everything is fine, Mrs Granger…I just wanted to stop by and thank Hermione personally about what happened at the train station. Sorry you had to witness that." said Harry, hastily adding the last sentence.

"Quite alright, I won't say I wasn't a little bit shocked and surprised. In the car journey home, Hermione told us everything. It was an eye opener to say the least." said Mrs Granger, walking into the kitchen. Harry paused for a moment before following her, figuring it would be rude otherwise.

"She may have exaggerated some parts." said Harry, glancing around the interior. Outside may have been a carbon copy of Privet Drive, but inside they may as well be worlds apart. A sense of warmth was the first thing to strike him, the feeling that a family lived here. As opposed to the Dursleys where any impression of compassion was wiped clean, usually by him, a cloth and a bottle of bleach.

"Tea?" asked Mrs Granger, Harry politely declined.

"The only news we get about the Wizarding World is from Hermione…and she hasn't lied yet." said Mrs Granger, looking out into the garden. Harry followed her gaze and saw Hermione outside in the garden, in her hand was a book…but it was different from anything Harry had seen her reading at Hogwarts, it wasn't a dusty book or ancient manuscript…it was a paperback novel of some kind.

"Hermione said that man…the one that returned last year…she said he caught you over the summer holidays." muttered Mrs Granger, looking back at Harry who after a few seconds took his eyes off Hermione.

"Yes he did, wanted to show that he couldn't be beaten…that I was lucky as a baby and he could beat me. Silly thing really, just to prove your infallible." smiled Harry, though his hand traced one of the scars that were still visible.

"I don't know how you do it…or why you put up with it…" said Mrs Granger.

"Because I have to…Nobody else can, just me." replied Harry, a resolute tone in his voice.

"And some of your own friends…they want to lock you up and when the time comes fight for them?" asked Mrs Granger, bewilderedly.

"They believe their actions are for the 'greater good' and they cannot imagine someone complexly enough to see what they believe might not in that persons best interest." answered Harry, letting out a small resigned sigh.

"What do you believe?" asked Mrs Granger, pouring herself a cup of tea. Harry took a moment before answering, aside from his inevitable clash with Voldemort…he didn't really know, but he didn't want to say it out loud because then, well then it would signal a nail in his coffin…The fact his life so empty that it had just one objective left him with a very hollow feeling…

"I think it's not what people believe about me, think about me or even read about me…our actions define us, I find it easier not to believe in anything these days." said Harry, looking back out to Hermione as Mrs Granger looked at him with a hint of sorrow in her stare.

"I'll get, Hermione." muttered Mrs Granger after a few seconds of silence. Harry watched as she walked out of the kitchen and into the garden. Seconds later, Hermione was sat up straight and had turned to look through the window at Harry, who gave her a small wave. Hermione stood up and almost sprinted into the kitchen, greeting Harry with a hug.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hermione, clearly shocked at his arrival.

"I wanted to check up on you after what happened at Platform Nine and Three Quarters." replied Harry, still embraced in the hug. Her skin was warm from the sun.

"Do you know how risky it was coming here? Everyone is looking for you!" exclaimed Hermione, letting go of Harry and staring at him.

"I travelled the Muggle way." said Harry, offering it as a defence.

"Let's go to my room…" said Hermione, leading him through the house and up the stairs. Hermione's bedroom wasn't at all as he imagined it would be; it was tidy…but for someone who seemed so clinical it was quite a typical room. Books lined the shelves, there was a desk with both parchment and pads of paper, everything was lightly coloured but not a hint of pink was in sight.

"First of all…Goblin Ambassador?" asked Hermione, as Harry was looking around the room.

"What? How did you know about that?" countered Harry, looking back at Hermione he saw a copy of The Daily Prophet. Emblazoned on the front page was 'Harry Potter helps Goblin/Ministry Alliance!' with a full spread that continued onto several pages.

"Oh…" muttered Harry, he had hoped the specifics might have remained a secret for a little while longer at least.

"Harry Potter was named as a key representative for the Goblins in talks with Ministry officials that included Minister for Magic, Amelia Bones. Alongside him was Bill Weasley, employee of Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Neither have yet to comment." said Hermione, reading out a quote from the lengthy article.

"Crap, now Dumbledore will know Bill was involved. He'll want to know why Bill didn't tell him that he'd been in contact with me." sighed Harry, sitting down on Hermione's bed.

"You and Bill are close friends then?" though it was more of a statement.

"Yes, during the summer…" started Harry.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Harry." said Hermione, not wanting to force information from Harry.

"We're good friends…Anyway labelling me as a Goblin Ambassador is of an extravagant title for what I actually did, Bill asked me to be there to support him." said Harry, moving the conversation on.

"But…The goblins would have had to agree with Bill for you to represent them and speak on their behalf." said Hermione, pointing out the facts.

"Alright, I'm fairly good friends with certain goblins as well." laughed Harry, as though revealing a big secret. Hermione smiled and silence descended for a few seconds, the other big issue seemed to be pressing on them.

"I read about You-Know-Who…attacking and murdering all those people…" said Hermione, her voice wavering.

"I know...I actually just came from Katie Bell's and her family's funeral." said Harry, gesturing towards his attire.

"You played Quidditch with her for so many years, I barely spoke a word to her at all…I didn't really know anyone who was involved, but it still felt like I lost something." muttered Hermione, now sitting on the bed next to Harry. Leaning on him slightly, Harry put an arm to comfort her.

"Me too…" said Harry, in an equally low voice. He kind of wanted to tell Hermione about the relationship he'd had with Katie, how good of a person she was…but he couldn't; it would sully everything he and Katie had done together. How the secrecy of it all excited both of them, the intimacy they shared and the close friendship that grown along with it.

The pair sat on Hermione's bed together all afternoon, and it wasn't until several hours later that Harry left for Godric's Hollow. After politely declining tea from both Hermione and her parents, he left Hermione's house after pledging that he would write to her or visit again during the summer holidays. Instead of being worried about where he was staying for Christmas, Hermione was more concerned with the fact he would be alone on Christmas day; something Harry hadn't even thought about. After all, he had spent many Christmases at the Dursley's…and had spent more than a few locked in the cupboard under the stairs.

After all but collapsing on to his bed, Harry made a mental reminder to visit Neville sometime soon. But for now, all he could think about was sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**(Scene Break)**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Why did you ask me to come early?" asked Bill, rubbing his bleary looking eyes as he fought to stay awake.<p>

"You know very well, Bill…" said Mrs Weasley, stiffness clear in her voice as she stirred a pot of tea.

"Because I've met and talked to Harry and not blabbed it to the Order?" offered Bill, sitting down at the table.

"Exactly, how could you not tell Professor Dumbledore?" scathed Mrs Weasley, flashing a disapproving look at her eldest son.

"Quite easily actually, it would break the terms of my employment for a start…not to mention the fact that I think Harry deserves his freedom." replied Bill.

"Harry is in danger, without us protecting him You-Know-Who can find him. Do you want that on your conscience, Bill?" hissed Mrs Weasley, as other member of the Order walked into the kitchen.

"Harry is more than capable to take care of himself, he isn't the helpless little boy half the Order seem to thinks he is." said Bill, ignoring the angry looks from his mother that seemed to say 'you're embarrassing me.' The kitchen remained in relative silence until Dumbledore entered the kitchen, he caught Bill's eye the moment he walked into the room.

"Ah, Bill…I was hoping you would be here." said Dumbledore, sitting at the head of the table and graciously accepting a cup of tea from Mrs Weasley.

"I'm sure you were…" muttered Bill, under his breath.

"Goblin Ambassador…that's a very prestigious title." said Dumbledore; everyone was looking at either Bill or Dumbledore now.

"It is, Ragnuk himself asked for my representation." replied Bill, his statement surprised everyone at the table, Bill looked over at his mother as he made the announcement.

"Well I didn't expect that…How were the negotiations?" asked Dumbledore.

"As you saw in the newspapers, they were successful." replied Bill.

"Newspapers blur the truth, Bill…" said Dumbledore, looking up at the cursebreaker.

"I can't discuss intimate details of Gringotts without breaking my oaths." Bill stared back at Dumbledore, a defiant stare in his eyes.

"Very well, no doubt everyone already knows of Harry Potter's involvement…can you tell us anything about that?" asked Dumbledore, rummaging through his pockets for a lemon drop.

"Harry was very polite, helped both sides…and that's about it." said Bill.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were in contact with him? That he was safe and secure." asked Dumbledore, sounding slightly irritated.

"If I did, then you would have turned up at Gringotts to bring him back here…and I thought it was obvious that he was safe and secure." replied Bill, still looking at Dumbledore.

"And why is that?" asked Dumbledore, intrigued to hear Bill's argument.

"Because if he wasn't, you would have found him…obviously you have been actively searching for him. You haven't found a trace of him, have you?" asked Bill, feeling quite sure of himself.

"Bill!" scolded Mrs Weasley, shocked at her sons words.

"Quite alright, Molly…To answer your question Bill, no I haven't been able to track down Harry at all. And with his close relationship with the goblins now public, it's clear where he got his assistance from on Platform Nine and Three Quarters." muttered Dumbledore, stroking his beard as he talked.

"I'm not going to betray our friendship and his trust for the Order." said Bill.

"Very well, all I ask is that the next time you see Harry, I want you to ask him if he would meet with me." said Dumbledore, peering over his half-moon spectacles at Bill.

"Alright, but I can tell you he won't meet you here." replied Bill, mentally questioning the lack of persistence from the aged headmaster.

"Quite alright…a neutral place is fine. Perhaps Gringotts?" offered Dumbledore. Bill only nodded, curious about what game Dumbledore was trying to play.

"Right then, Severus do you have any news?" asked Dumbledore, turning to the Potions Master. Everyone was surprised at how easily Dumbledore had dropped the topic.

"Some, the other night the Dark Lord welcomed several new members…I think we should expect some students to be missing from Hogwarts when we return." said Snape, his tone monotonous as though he were bored.

"He's got students in his ranks?" gasped McGonagall, mouth open in shock.

"That is most worrying, the wards at Hogwarts will not allow Death Eaters into the grounds…something Voldemort is aware of I'm sure." said Dumbledore, he looked dismayed by the news.

"He's never used student's before." said Kingsley.

"Even in the first war, Voldemort never stooped to that level." said Emmeline Vance, sighing and closing her eyes.

"Why students though?" asked George, voicing his and Fred's confusion.

"You don't have to have OWLs and NEWTs to be a Death Eater, and there are more than enough Death Eaters with nothing better to do than teach newcomers the Dark Arts. Boosts his numbers, gets followers learning about the Dark Arts instead of schoolwork..." spat Mad-Eye, both eyes fixed on Dumbledore.

"What do you think, Albus?" asked Mr Weasley.

"Recruiting new members now forces me to consider the possibility of other large scale attacks, perhaps he is training them…It is worrying, perhaps we should focus more on boosting our own membership." said Dumbledore.

"No point in asking any goblins again seeing as they have an alliance with the Ministry." said Bill.

"Most of the Hogwarts Professors are practically members already." added McGonagall.

"And the Minister prohibited any active members from recruiting other Ministry employees." muttered Kingsley, everyone was quiet as they waited on Dumbledore to say something.

"Then maybe I should meet with the Minister about an alliance of our own." said Dumbledore, breaking the silence.

"The minister isn't exactly a big fan of us…" muttered Arthur Weasley.

"In these trying times, I'm sure the Minister will see fit to push past our differences and join forces. After all we have much to offer each other." said Dumbledore, the meeting ended there as Dumbledore left the room.

As other Order members talked amongst themselves, Bill summoned his coat and walked out of the kitchen. His mother however was right on his tail.

"I can't believe how you spoke to Professor Dumbledore!" Mrs Weasley spoke in hushed tones, but her anger was clear.

"What?" asked Bill.

"You were very rude, Bill…Not answering his questions, and trying to embarrass him by asking about whether he had found Harry, when you've known where he's been all along!" said Mrs Weasley, looking at her eldest son rather accusingly.

"I couldn't answer his questions…You don't understand how much I like working at Gringotts, how lucky I consider myself to be…That I can go to a job I love every single day and learn ancient branches of magic from some of the most talented craftsmen in that field. I've been granted very special privileges in my line of work, and a great deal of trust has been placed in me…I'm not going to ruin just so I can tell the Order whenever Harry visits the bank." said Bill, focusing on his Occlumency shield so he could keep calm.

"Bill, Dumbledore knows best…and he only wants Harry to be safe." urged Mrs Weasley, standing in front of Bill so he couldn't walk any further.

"Harry is safe, and just because Dumbledore thinks he knows what is best, doesn't make him right." said Bill, walking past his mother who was shocked at his words.

"Bill! We have to trust Dumbledore, we can't start doubting each other and dividing ourselves." whispered Mrs Weasley, sounding emotional as she held onto Bill's arm.

"Blindly following Dumbledore isn't going to do any good either; he is capable of making mistakes just like the rest of us. Being entirely dependent on him could well be disastrous… the Order needs people to stand up and challenge Dumbledore." replied Bill, trying to appeal to his mother's rational side.

"Bill…please don't go, we need to talk about this." said Mrs Weasley, sounding more anxious than Bill could recollect.

"I can't stay…" Mrs Weasley's face fell, she opened her mouth to respond but Bill cut her off before she could start.

"Mum…you have to realise that I have my own life. Independence scares you and maybe that's why you want Harry here so much…You need someone else to obsess over, but you can't try and protect us forever. Harry isn't the little boy you think he is, and neither am I. You need to realise that…" without another word, Bill walked past his mother who was both stunned silent and still at her son's words. The door closed behind Bill, leaving his mother in the foyer entrance of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, alone and with her thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**(Scene Break)**

**.**

* * *

><p>Harry left Neville's house...although it was more like a mansion, it was later than he had anticipated but given the circumstances he couldn't blame anyone. Harry had only needed to visit Neville's home for a couple of hours to work out why his dorm-mate of nearly six years was the quiet, shy person that Harry had come to know.<p>

The entire estate was well-kept by a small contingent of house elves, the décor had shades of Grimmauld Place but was considerably lighter in theme. Moving portraits, ancient busts and even the occasional suit of armour littered the walls and hallways. Neville's grandmother was a sharp-tongued, strict old lady and Harry got the overwhelming impression she liked things doing her way. They spent the majority of the time in the greenhouses or walking around the grounds, as if Neville was embarrassed of the grandeur of his home. He'd promised Neville that he would visit again during the holidays; he could imagine living here with Neville's grandmother wasn't far from living at Grimmauld Place.

Arriving back at Godric's Hollow, Harry was in a rush to meet with Bill and Fleur as quickly as he could but his clothes were dirty from the greenhouses; and Fleur had picked an upmarket muggle restaurant in North London for dinner, so he had to change clothes. After a quick shower and hastily picking light grey slim fitting trousers and a custom made black shirt from Twilfitt and Tattings, Harry was spinning out of the fireplace at Diagon Alley and after a quick look around walked through The Leaky Cauldron and into Muggle London.

"You're late…" poked Bill, as Harry walked over to the table.

"Bill…don't tease him." said Fleur, she looked every bit as gorgeous that Harry could remember, if not more so.

"Hello, Fleur." said Harry, who went to offer a hand but was enveloped in a hug. Bill coughed to cover up his laughter at Harry's slight embarrassment.

"It has been too long, Harry." breathed Fleur, still hugging Harry.

"I know…" replied Harry, unsure of what to say.

"You have grown." noted Fleur, ending the hug but keeping her arms on his as though surveying him. Bill laughed again, which was unfortunate as he was midway through sipping from his wine glass.

"Well he has, Bill." said Fleur, letting go of Harry and sitting back down as Bill wiped the wine from his chin.

"You're English is…better." said Harry, whilst mockingly glaring at Bill.

"Thank-you, Harry...Working at Gringotts has been very helpful, but I don't want to talk about work." exclaimed Fleur, taking the napkin from Bill and wiping his face for him.

"Me neither." said Bill, smiling at Fleur.

The awkwardness fell away as the evening progressed. Of course, Harry still felt like the third wheel...Fleur picked up on this and began teasing Harry about it; however Bill swiftly changed the topic, something Harry was more than grateful for. The night came to a close and Harry admitted to himself it had gone a lot better than he thought it would have. After another long hug from Fleur, Harry walked back to the Floo Point and was in his home at Godric's Hollow before midnight…It had been a long time since he had felt 'peaceful' but after the last couple of days with his friends...Harry felt as though his Christmas might not be that lonely after all.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**End of Chapter**

**.**

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are always appreciated, feedback is very helpful.<p>

AbolishedPenguinWriter.


	40. Christmas Holidays, Part Two

As the Christmas holidays rolled on, Harry found himself more and more thankful for the huge amount of free time he had on his hands. However, that free time was soon filled with personal training and studying, much like the summer holidays. Animagus training was steadily progressing, he felt as though his Red Wolf form might even be ready at a full transformation attempt.

Other than that, Harry wasn't really getting up to anything else. Newspapers ran stories every other day about the lack of Death Eater activity since the major attack, and the headlines would go from speculative to ludicrous. It wasn't until a few days before Christmas Day that something happened; Harry was writing a letter to Remus about meeting up in the next couple of days, when an owl arrived in the early hour of the morning.

**_Mr Potter_**

**_Your presence is required; I daren't mention the specifics in this letter. Please come to my office at your earliest convenience. It is urgent._**

**_Fierceclaw_**

After checking the authenticity twice, Harry dressed quickly and left for Gringotts. Harry struggled to think what was going on, another attack perhaps...He arrived in Diagon Alley, robes sweeping behind him in the wind. Eyes darting around for any sign of trouble, he was ready to flick his wrist and have his and in his hand at a moment's notice. Everything seemed normal...walking up the cobbled alleyway and up the stairs into the quiet, warm foyer of Gringotts. He caught a goblins eye as he entered and was allowed straight through, he had been there so often he could walk through the maze of hallways and find Fierceclaws office easily. Arriving in front of the door, Harry adjusted his robes before knocking twice.

"Come in..." called Fierceclaw, Harry opened the door to find a nervous looking Fierceclaw and a confused looking Bill.

"What's going on?" asked Harry.

"I don't know." muttered Bill, shrugging his shoulders.

"Now that you are here, we can start...close the door behind you." said Fierceclaw relaxing into his comfortable looking chair.

"What's so urgent?" asked Harry, closing the door behind him.

"I asked for Bill to be here because I believe we may…require his expertise." said Fierceclaw, pouring himself a glass of amber liquid...his hand was shaking slightly.

"My expertise?" asked Bill.

"As a cursebreaker, and close friend of Harry's…I thought you would be the best person to have here." replied Fierceclaw, draining the glass.

"Has something happened? An attack…" started Harry, but Fierceclaw was shaking his head.

"No doubt you will both remember…our negotiations with the Ministry." coughed Fierceclaw.

"Have they broken down?" asked Bill, going slightly pale at the thought.

"No, no, no…everything is fine in the respect...but we do have a problem." said Fierceclaw.

"What is it?" asked Harry, sitting down next to Bill.

"Gringotts and the Ministry of Magic are working together to seize all known Death Eater vaults here at Gringotts…and monitor suspected Death Eater vaults as a precaution…Gringotts started cataloguing the contents of these vaults a few days ago, the majority of these vaults will be split between Gringotts and the Ministry as none of them can fall to a family member or distant relative because they are all assumed of dark activity of some kind." said Fierceclaw, steadying himself as he spoke. Harry and Bill nodded along, understanding everything so far.

"However, one particular vault in question is eligible for someone to claim it…and that someone is you, Mr Potter." the goblins tone as serious as Harry had ever heard it.

"Whose vault?" asked Harry, curious to whom it belonged to.

"Bellatrix Lestrange." said Fierceclaw, the name sparked a flood of memories and emotions as Harry closed his eyes and took a single deep breath before opening them again.

"I'm impressed at your mental abilities…for our staff's safety, Ministry personnel safety and the safety of potential benefactors, all vaults have to be investigated and all contents have to be noted. We do not make a habit of prying into our customer's vaults." said Fierceclaw, seemingly hell-bent on upholding the name of Gringotts.

"I understand...so by dumb luck I've happened to inherit a vault from the evilest bitch on the planet…just donate it all to charity, that should push her a bit further over the edge." said Harry, standing up.

"There were other things inside that vault besides gold, Mr Potter." said Fierceclaw.

"Ummm…why exactly am I here?" asked Bill, looking more confused than before.

"I asked you here so that you might help explain to Mr Potter, the significance of what I am about to share with you." said Fierceclaw, his tone remained serious and Bill only nodded in response.

"There was something else in the vault?" asked Harry, his interest peaking back up.

"Yes…there was." said Fierceclaw, in hushed tones.

"Well, what was it?" asked Harry, looking at both Bill and Fierceclaw. Silence filled the room as Fierceclaw composed himself before looking up into Harry's eyes.

"A horcrux…" spat Fierceclaw, his voice barely above a whisper.

"No…" exclaimed Bill, loudly.

"What's a horcrux? The word rings a bell, like I've read it before or something." said Harry, looking at Bill who had gone pale once again.

"A horcrux is an object that contains a part of a witches or wizards soul…in other words, if a person creates a Horcrux and then dies, they can use the horcrux to bring themselves back to life." said Bill, who had collapsed into his chair.

"It is the most despicable act a person can do…I am not familiar with the process, but from what I understand you have to kill another in order to create one." muttered Fierceclaw.

"But that's sick…who would do…" but Harry stopped in his tracks before he even finished the question.

"Voldemort." stated Harry, looking at Fierceclaw. The goblin had a fearful expression on his face and could not meet Harry's eye, only nodding in response.

"Can you create more than one?" asked Harry.

"Technically…yes. Apparently every time a person creates one it causes physical disfiguration…" mumbled Bill.

"Have you seen Voldemort? The guy looks like a cross between a skeleton and a snake!" snapped Harry, anger coursing through his blood.

"Alright…just calm down for a second." urged Bill, though he looked more worried than Harry.

"The object used is a cup that belonged to Helga Hufflepuff, we've identified other curses have been placed on the item." said Fierceclaw, finally regaining his voice.

"Hufflepuff?" asked Harry, confusion taking over his mind.

"Yes, legend has it Hufflepuff herself created the cup, it is said to contain magical properties." replied Fierceclaw, sounding as though he was in pain at the thought of such a valuable item had been desecrated. Harry sat down and went quiet, prompting Bill to speak up.

"What's wrong?" asked Bill, his complexion even paler than normal.

"Why would Voldemort, use Hufflepuff's cup? He was in Slytherin at Hogwarts…The majority of Hufflepuff's are Muggleborns and half-bloods…the wizarding folk that he is trying to kill…So why use an item from the head of the house? Why not a Slytherin item?" replied Harry, as though asking the questions to himself.

"Perhaps he did…after all its certain he created more than one." said Bill, offering it as an answer.

"As the item technically belongs to you now, what would you like to do with it?" asked Fierceclaw,

"Destroy it." said Harry, it was the automatic response.

"Harry, its Hufflepuff's cup...the enchantments and charms on it are over a thousand years old. We can't just destroy it." muttered Bill, as though it would be a crime to destroy it.

"Every second that cup is…alive or whatever, Voldemort is unbeatable. Merlin knows how many others he has, destroying this one means it's a step closer to defeating him." said Harry, defiantly staring back at his friend who after a few seconds, nodded with a defeated look in his eyes.

"Destroying a Horcrux is…complex to say the least. Legend has it they have certain defensive properties." murmured Fierceclaw, warily looking at Harry.

"Will Voldemort know if I destroy it?" asked Harry, looking at both Bill and Fierceclaw.

"I have no idea; very few people have delved this deep into the dark arts. Everything that I've read is all speculation." offered Bill, feeling useless.

"You are certain that you would like to destroy it?" questioned Fierceclaw, looking at Harry.

"Of course, why?" asked Harry.

"Most wizards would attempt to unravel the secrets that it contains, or sell it." replied Fierceclaw.

"I'm not most wizards." said Harry, deadly serious. His response made Fierceclaw grin toothily.

"That has always been clear to me, Mr Potter." laughed Fierceclaw, making Harry smile. The goblin pushed his chair over to a small counter, where he hunched over a small stone safe that had runes etched all over the surface. Bill and Harry watched as the goblin mouthed unintelligible words whilst tracing his fingers across the surface. Everything was silent and nothing seemed to happen until the runes sparked a faint electric blue colour, they dimmed and the safe split open at the top.

Fierceclaw reached inside the small safe, further than Harry would have thought necessary before pulling out an object that was covered in a small dirt covered towel. Carefully, Fierceclaw walked over to the desk and placed it on his desk. Harry's face was expressionless whilst Bill was holding his breath, as Fierceclaw slowly pulled the cloth off and revealed a shining gold cup. It had two finely wrought handles, an intricately patterned surface with a badger detailed upon it.

"Wow…" gasped Bill, mouth open at the priceless heirloom before him. Harry remained silent as he stared at the cup, Harry could sense the evil and eerie magic that had gone into creating it…obviously it wasn't effecting Bill and Fierceclaw in the same way.

"What…what can I use to destroy it?" asked Harry, pulling out of his thoughts.

"Do you have the blade Twindlebark crafted for you?" countered Fierceclaw. Harry's hand leapt to his leg, he felt the dragon hide holster underneath his pants.

"That'll work?" asked Harry, slightly shocked.

"It should…" replied Fierceclaw.

Harry rolled up his trouser leg and unsheathed the goblin made cinquedea, the sound never got boring for Harry who held it up to his face, looking at his eyes in the reflection and then at the cup. Everything fell silent as Bill and Fierceclaw waited…

Harry stood up and using the dirty cloth dragged the cup closer to him, his surroundings seemed to fall away as darkness appeared and consumed everything…apart from him and the cup. Harry raised the blade up and readied himself to stab it with all his might; before his eyes the cup began filling itself with liquid. It was clear which made Harry think water…but it was purer than water, the water danced within the golden cup…It sparkled like a thousand diamonds and looked so cool and invigorating, and Harry was struck by a sudden thirst…a great thirst.

_"Drink me…" hissed the badger; it had changed from a playful, animated styled badger, to an aggressive, sharp looking badger. Harry's mouth was parched as he gazed at the liquid, imagining how good it would feel to quench his thirst by taking a sip._

_"Drink me…consume me…" urged the badger, tearing around the golden cup. Harry closed his eyes as he fought the urge to reach out his hand and pick up the cup._

_"NOW!" commanded the badger. Harry's eyes snapped open, a fire raged in his emerald eyes as a small smile went across his face._

_"I am not as weak as you, Voldemort…and I do not fear death. I will kill you, I assure you of that." whispered Harry._

Before the badger could speak another word, Harry plunged his blade directly down and into the cup. The water seemingly evaporated and the darkness disappeared as Harry was brought back to reality. Withdrawing the blade as the cup started shaking slightly before falling over on the desk, a high pitched whistling noise could be heard, the cup was vibrating more and more before twisting and crushing in on itself. With the badger letting out a final scream before lying still on the desk, a contorted, blackened version of its former self.

"Well that worked." said Harry, somewhat sombrely; sheathing his blade back in the leg holster.

"What was that?" asked Bill, looking at Harry slightly fearful.

"What?" asked Harry, sitting down in a chair; his eyes never leaving the remains of Hufflepuff's Cup.

"You were looking at it, at one point I thought you were going to pick it up…Fierceclaw had to stop me." said Bill, looking at Fierceclaw for support.

"It's true." muttered Fierceclaw, who was looking at Harry curiously.

"Then you started hissing parseltongue…you were so angry…it was a bit scary." said Bill, relieved that his friend was alright.

"Oh…sorry...Fierceclaw said it had some defensive magic…it does." said Harry, leaving it at that.

"Alright then…shall I throw this away?" asked Fierceclaw, reaching over to the remnants of the cup.

"No…" said Harry, all too suddenly. His reaction slightly alarmed Fierceclaw and Bill.

"I'll take it…" muttered Harry, wrapping it up in the cloth for safe measure before pocketing it.

"What do we do now?" asked Bill, looking at Fierceclaw and Harry.

"Destroying the rest of them is the first thing that comes to mind." said Harry, sitting back in his chair.

"Obviously…but how? We don't know what they are, let alone where they are…" replied Bill.

"I will contain the information and meet with Ragnuk; I'd like to talk to him about the possibility of forming a team to hunt down the remaining Horcruxes." said Fierceclaw, writing on a sheet of parchment as he spoke.

"Do you think we should tell Dumbledore?" asked Bill, looking at Harry.

"I'd be surprised if he doesn't already know." muttered Harry.

"What? You think he would withhold that information from the Order?" questioned Bill, looking slightly bemused by the idea.

"He's hidden information like this in the past." said Harry, a dark expression crossing his face.

"That reminds me, he wants to meet with you…I said you wouldn't go to…you know, so he said he'd be fine with somewhere neutral…Even suggested Gringotts as a meeting place." said Bill, his comment perked up Harry and intrigued Fierceclaw.

"What game is he playing now?" Harry mumbled to himself.

"I don't know…he's been looking for you and hasn't been able to find a single trace of you. He says he wants to make sure that you're safe and secure." said Bill, who sounded doubtful himself.

"There is no place safer to meet with Dumbledore, than right here. Within the confines of Gringotts, the man has no authority here, and any attempts to take you by force can be met with severe consequences. I can have a battalion of goblins in the room for insurance nothing would happen." smiled Fierceclaw.

"I don't think that would be necessary, but meeting here at Gringotts is better than anywhere I can think off." said Harry, glancing over at Bill.

"What's the worst that can happen?" said Bill, making Harry stifle a laugh.

"Well…the worst thing would be for Dumbledore to try to take me back to…Headquarters, and he could lose his hand." suggested Harry, making Bill laugh though Harry spoke with some sincerity.

"What shall I tell him then?" asked Bill.

"Tell him I'll meet with him, but he tries anything funny then I'll seriously consider never talking to him again." said Harry, sounding confident as he spoke.

"Also, say that Gringotts will not tolerate anything ill toward a Goblin Ambassador, such as Mr Potter. It would constitute as an attack on the Goblin Nation and he would be tried under Goblin Law." added Fierceclaw, a mean grin on his face.

"Seriously?" asked Bill, looking back and forth between Harry and Fierceclaw.

"Why not? It'll him think twice about pulling anything." replied Harry, with a serious tone.

"I'll arrange a meeting in one of our boardrooms for next week, after Christmas." said Fierceclaw, scribbling the appointment down.

"Thanks, Fierceclaw…I guess that's everything." said Harry, a sarcastic look in his eyes.

"If you can include Horcruxes under that umbrella term, then yes it is." muttered Fierceclaw, matching the look in Harry's eyes.

"Have a nice Christmas, Fierceclaw." said Harry, reaching his hand out to the goblin.

"You are indeed a unique wizard, Harry Potter." smiled Fierceclaw, shaking his hand. Bill and Harry left the goblins office and began walking slowly back through the maze of offices and to the foyer.

"Do you really think that, Dumbledore would really withhold the fact that V…Voldemort has Horcruxes?" asked Bill, after walking in silence for a couple of seconds.

"You've started saying his name…good for you." said Harry.

"Harry." muttered Bill, an imploring gaze in his eyes.

"The guy seems to know something about everything, you don't think there's a slight chance?" asked Harry, returning Bill's look.

"Maybe…Now, I don't know what to think when it comes to Dumbledore." mumbled Bill, as they started walking again.

"Want to come to my meeting with, Dumbledore?" asked Harry.

"You want me there?" countered Bill, mildly surprised.

"If you don't mind…" said Harry, feeling slightly embarrassed about asking for his friends help.

"Well it would annoy, Dumbledore…so…sure." laughed Bill, which made Harry chuckle slightly. They reached the entrance to the foyer and had said their goodbyes when Bill turned to his friend.

"Hey…what are you doing for Christmas?" asked the cursebreaker.

"Nothing…probably just spend the day reading and training, like I've spend most of my other days." replied Harry, realising he hadn't even given the holidays much thought.

"You're not doing anything? At all?" questioned Bill, his shock evident on his face.

"Nope." replied Harry, nonchalantly.

"Not even a Christmas dinner?" asked Bill, stunned at his friend's reaction.

"Bill, I grew up with the Dursley's…Christmas has never been a big deal for me." said Harry, a small smile on his face. Bill went to open his mouth to respond, but Harry cut him off.

"Its fine, Bill…don't worry." said Harry, an assuring look in his eyes as he walked through the door and into Gringotts foyer. Leaving his friend bewildered for a moment before he composed himself.

"Damn, Dursleys…" gritted Bill, before leaving and returning to work.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Scene Break**

**.**

* * *

><p>Minister Bones sat in the hideous wingback chair behind her grand desk, she had inherited from the previous regime and had still yet to get rid of it. The entire office was being remodelled to show a more positive Ministry of Magic. At the moment, it held an array of furniture dating back to Minister Nobby Leach's reign, some thirty four years ago. Bundles of parchment lay on the desk, taped together in neat stacks and stamped by Ministry employees to verify the authenticity and accuracy. In front of her lay the combined vault contents of every known Death Eater, it income from the gold alone would surplus the budget for the rest of her term. It wasn't her duty to read through these files, but as Minister she felt a hands on approach would be beneficial in this particular circumstance. A quiet knock on the door brought the Ministers attention away from the parchment in front of her.<p>

"Yes?" called Minister Bones. Her assistant opened the door slightly and popped her head through.

"Albus Dumbledore would like to meet with you." said the assistant.

"Thanks Samantha, owl him and arrange something for late next week." replied Bones, not looking up from her desk.

"Actually Minister...he's here right now." muttered Samantha.

"I'll let myself through, Samantha." came the voice of Dumbledore, the door opened before Minister Bones could reply.

"Albus, I'm actually quite busy." said Bones, looking up at the Headmaster.

"Sorry, Amelia. But this is quite an urgent matter." replied Dumbledore, sitting down on the other side of the desk and glancing over the pieces of parchment on the desk.

"It's Minister Bones, Albus...and these files are classified." declared Bones, who with a sweep of her wand had the files shooting into a cabinet.

"There is something very important I would like to discuss with you." said Dumbledore.

"What is it now, Albus? I have a government to run, and a nation of witches and wizards to keep safe. What could possibly be so important for you to storm into my office, uninvited and interrupt me?" snapped Bones, eyes lit up as she looked across at Dumbledore.

"In light of recent negotiations with the Goblin Nation, I have decided it would be beneficial for some negotiations of our own...between the Order of the Phoenix, and the Ministry of Magic." said Dumbledore, his tone unchanged from the Ministers outburst.

"What makes you think I would agree to that?" asked Bones, exasperated.

"We have alot to offer each other." replied Dumbledore, simply.

"The last time I checked, Albus...The Order of the Phoenix has no legal rights, no jurisdiction and does very little at all." surmised Bones, folding her arms and leaning back in her chair.

"Primarily we have always operated in an intelligence gathering approach, since Voldemorts resurrection the Order has lacked the manpower to form any action against the dark forces." said Dumbledore, keeping his voice calm despite the Ministers claims against the Order.

"I have purposefully made it difficult for the Order to gain any further members from the Ministry, it endangers employees lives and is a major security risk. Information is very valuable in these times, Albus." muttered Bones, looking into the blue eyes of Dumbledore.

"Then you might find what I have to offer is priceless, members of the Order and myself have sources throughout the country in various...positions, shall we say." the Headmasters eyes twinkled slightly as he spoke.

"And in return? I take it you want unlimited access to Ministry employees in the hopes of recruiting them?" asked Bones.

"You would be correct, Minister." smiled Dumbledore, trying to appease the witch across the desk.

"How reliable are these sources and their information?" asked Bones, as she poured herself a cup of tea.

"Very reliable." answered Dumbledore, noting the obvious fact that the Minister didn't ask if he wanted a drink.

"Can I have an example?" pressed Bones.

"I can't reveal their identities and I'm not about to give information away." replied Dumbledore.

"Albus, negotiations work on give and take...and I'm not about to allow you and your Order to have a recruiting drive in my Ministry." snapped Bones, smacking her fist on the table.

"Our organisations have alot to offer one another." retorted Dumbledore.

"I don't think you do, the Order of the Phoenix is a fun concept for aspiring magical folk who find the idea of a renegade, secret society that opposes the dark forces ,and acts with a justice that officials would never dare to try. But that's not the case, with the extended rights for Aurors and the Magical Law Enforcement, the Ministry is more than capable, we do not need your help...however it would be rather foolish of me to not appreciate the fact that you have had experience fighting dark wizards, and I believe the Order does have certain aspects that could help the Ministry...So I am going to suggest a compromise." said Bones, thinking as she spoke.

"I'm listening." said Dumbledore, though inside he felt defeated.

"In exchange for you, and the sources Order members have...I want to know everything the Order is doing, every assignment, every meeting...everything. I will allow you to approach Aurors and MLE Officers only, any action you would like to take against the dark forces will be run with the leaders of both departments, and will need clearing by me. If I hear Order members have approached to recruit anyone other than Aurors and MLE Officers, attempt to override my authority, or keep anything hidden from me; I will terminate this agreement and ban any Ministry employees to be a part of the Order of the Phoenix." stated Bones, her voice stern and filled with confidence.

"The terms are a bit steep..." started Dumbledore.

"That is my only offer, the Order has no need of any untrained operatives and if we are to work together, I want to know everything you do." said Bones, simply. Silence fell between the two as Minister Bones watched Dumbledore think over her offer.

"I accept." said Dumbledore, after a long period of silence.

"I will write a letter to both of the relevant heads of department tomorrow and let them know of the changes." muttered Bones, effectively ending the meeting.

"Alright then, I would be delighted for you to come to a meeting yourself, Minister." said Dumbledore, politeness forced into his voice.

"Actually, I would like to arrange one for next week. Myself and the Head of the Auror Department and Head of the Magical Law Enforcement will be there, and I expect all members of the Order of the Phoenix to be in attendance also." said Bones, not looking up as she spoke.

"Of course, I'll organise it right away." said Dumbledore, standing up to leave.

"Good, oh...and Albus? Never walk into my office uninvited again." muttered Bones, looking up at Dumbledore who only gave a brief nod and a smile before turning and walking out of the office. The smile left his face the moment his back had turned...

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Scene Break**

**.**

* * *

><p>Christmas Day at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was a somewhat awkward affair. Bill left early to to meet with Fleur who was having her first Christmas without her family, the incident nearly provoked an argument but Bill left before anyone could build up some real steam. Conversation were lacklustre and seemingly forced as gifts were exchanged. Several Order members ducked out early, Dumbledore didn't show up at all and after Christmas Dinner, everyone either went to their own rooms or left to go home.<p>

For Harry, Christmas Day went by like any other. He continued doing with what he would pretty much do any other day, read and practice new spells, physically training and working on his Animagus forms. By the end of the holidays, he hoped to try a fully transformation into his Red Wolf form, his Augurey remained difficult but then again it was the first official magical animagus, so it was hardly a surprise.

It was a couple of days later when Harry decided he should go and see Neville and Hermione again. Also, he had told Remus he would meet with him over the holidays. After writing the letters, we walked down to Godrics Hollow and paid for three different owls to deliver the letters. Using Hedwig was too big a risk and could potentially compromise his location if someone placed a tracking charm on her when she flew back.

...

"I'm glad everyone could make it, I'm sure all of you have noticed our special guests and you'll have questions I'm sure, but before I answer any of them I'd like to make an announcement...After our last meeting, I proposed an alliance with the Ministry of Magic would be beneficial to both our sides...We've been unable to return to full operational status as of late due to a lack of manpower, an issue I hope we can resolve in the near future. Last week, Minister Bones and myself held a meeting about a collaboration between the Order of the Phoenix and the Ministry of Magic...As of today, members of the Order of the Phoenix will be allowed to approach Magical Law Enforcement Officers and Aurors, we will not be approaching any other Ministry employees and anyone that does so will risk our agreement with the Ministry. In exchange for this access, Minister Bones would like full access on knowledge of all our operations, and if we decide to take any action against Lord Voldemort and his forces, we must clear it by the Minister first as it may conflict with Ministry assignments. Those are the terms we have agreed to, Minister...do you have anything to add?" asked Dumbledore.

"I do...this 'relationship' between the Order and the Ministry is an act of trust, if any of you decide to break that trust and attempt to recruit any Ministry employees other than Magical Law Enforcement members, or Aurors...then all Ministry employees will be forbidden from being a member of the Order of the Phoenix, just so you are all aware, Ministry employees already accounts for a large majority of your membership, so it would be wise not to break this rule...Rufus...Justus, do you have anything to say?" asked Minister Bones, looking at her colleagues.

"I'd like to ask that Order members not pester my Aurors, if they say no...that's what they mean. Some well-established Aurors are already members, so I am willing to give this a fair chance, but be warned...it will not get another." said Rufus Scrimgeour, his yellowish eyes almost glowing as he glanced at a few members.

"The same with my department, frankly I don't much like this idea at all...but the Minister has pointed out that some things can be better accomplished off the books, especially with the experience and knowledge that some of you have." muttered Justus Pillwickle.

"Do any of you have any questions?" asked Minister Bones.

"Will Order members, MLE Officers and Aurors be allowed to work together, perhaps participate in assignments as a unit?" asked Bill, looking at Rufus more than anyone.

"It is something that myself, Rufus and Justus have discussed...after we are fully caught up with your operations then we can talk about potentially working together." answered Bones.

"Who is in charge of the Order now, is it Minister Bones, Albus or the pair of you?" gruffed Mad-Eye, one eye on Dumbledore and the other on the Minister.

"Albus will still be running things, all I ask is to be kept updated and be fully aware of all operations. Though as I said previously, actions against the dark forces will need clearing by me." said Minister Bones, looking at Dumbledore who nodded sagely.

"I think that's everything...Minister Bones, Rufus...Justus, do you have any questions for us?" asked Dumbledore, sitting down in his chair.

"Just one...what do you actually do?" asked Rufus, quite bluntly. Order members looked around each other for a second.

"As of late, the whereabouts of Harry Potter has been at the top of our list. Bill is there any progress with that?" asked Dumbledore, turning to Bill who suddenly had all eyes on him.

"Yes...actually. Harry said he would agree to meet with you at Gringotts." said Bill, not used to having so much attention on him.

"Your main priority...has been finding, Harry Potter? Has the boy been kidnapped again or something?" asked Rufus, looking around the room.

"His safety is paramount at the moment, Bill is the only one that keeps in regular contact with Harry...that I know of." said Dumbledore, looking at several Order members.

"I'm sorry, Albus...I don't quite understand your concern...Why is the location of Harry Potter of such importance?" asked Minister Bones, her voice holding a tone of confusion.

"Voldemort and his forces consider him their top target, Harry was almost killed at their hands over the summer...I have taken it as my duty to keep the boy safe." said Dumbledore.

"Isn't Harry Potter emancipated?" asked Justus, looking as confused as Bones has sounded.

"In the eyes of the Ministry he is classified as an adult wizard...I know you have taken an interest in Harry's safety in the past, but now that he is an adult...it really isn't any of your concern anymore, Albus." said Bones, looking at Dumbledore with great suspicion.

"I will always be concerned about the safety and well-being of Harry Potter, the boy has much to learn and I'm the only one that can teach him. He is a powerful young wizard that will play an important role in this war." said Dumbledore, urging the others to see things from his perspective.

"What else do you do?" asked Minister Bones, though she didn't take her eyes off Dumbledore. Silence fell around the table as everyone looked at one another for something to say.

"We have the occasional argument about how out time should be spent." offered Snape, in a dry tone.

"So...your only actions are to look for an adult wizard that doesn't want to be found, and argue?" asked Bones, completely perplexed at what she was being told.

"I did say that our manpower was lacking." muttered Dumbledore, trying to give an excuse.

"Albus, I was expecting to be told your organisation was actively tracking Death Eaters or investigating rumours and whisperings from your 'valuable sources'...not that your only concern was the whereabouts of Harry Potter." said Bones, looking around the table at the slightly embarrassed faces of the Order members.

"It's just a bit dangerous to investigate rumours of Death Eaters..." said Mrs Weasley, meekly.

"Dangerous? Everyone in this room joined this organisation to fight dark forces…A secret society that would risk their lives to fight Voldemort and his Death Eaters, Albus...you founded the Order of the Phoenix because the Ministry wasn't doing enough, it was corrupt and deceitful and somebody needed to step up and take charge. That's what you did all those years ago, the Order of the Phoenix was thought of as a shining beacon that would stop at nothing to eliminate scum like Mulciber Sr...And now when I agree to combine forces with the Ministry in the hope that we could continue with that, I find out that the Order has turned into a babysitting society, except the baby in question is a fully grown wizard that obviously doesn't want to be here, otherwise he would be!" exclaimed Bones, anger in her voice.

"We'd be more than happy to go on a mission and knock off some Death Eaters." stated Fred and George, mad grins on their faces. A few people laughed at their comment

"You will do nothing of the sort!" snapped Mrs Weasley.

"Mum, you heard Minister Bones...and I think the Minister is right, that's what the old Order did...it's what Uncle Fabian and Gideon did." said George, inspiration in his voice.

"And they were killed, I don't want you ending up like them." said Mrs Weasley, tears in her eyes.

"We're Order members, mum...you can't keep us safe from old Moldywarts and his bunch of idiots...no offence Professor Snape." muttered Fred, several people around the room were smiling as Snape sneered at the twins.

"You can't...it's too dangerous!" exclaimed Mrs Weasley, going off on a tangent as Order members around the room took sides and loudly gave their opinions on the matter.

"Is it always like this?" muttered Minister Bones, to Bill who was one of the only people keeping out of the ongoing argument.

"More often that not, Minister." laughed Bill, slightly on edge as he talked to the Minster of Magic.

"Bill Weasley isn't it?...What do you think about all this?" asked Justus Pilliwickle, Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department.

"The Order has been divided on whether or not to search for, Harry. Rightly so, we have talented witches and wizards that could be doing much more worthwhile things. I think if we increase our ranks then our perspective will shift, and we can start doing more to help the war effort." smiled Bill.

"Good answer...I take it you think Harry Potter does not need to be looked for? That he can protect himself?" asked Rufus Scrimgeour, scratching his tawny mane of hair.

"I know that he is more than capable of protecting himself." said Bill, firmly. All three of them nodded at his words.

"The pair of you worked together on the Gringotts negotiations, did you not? I heard your input helped a great deal." said Bones, a tone of praise.

"I did what I thought was right for both parties, Minister." replied Bill, meeting her gaze and receiving a nod.

"You're an impressive wizard, Bill Weasley...The Ministry could use a few more like you." muttered Justus, more than a hint in his voice.

"I'm happy at Gringotts at the moment, Mr Pilliwickle...I have a very privileged position there." said Bill, playing down the interest.

"Enough!" exclaimed Dumbledore, his voice wasn't so loud as much as it was powerful. Silence fell through the room immediately.

"Dumbledore...you have a meeting with Harry Potter at Gringotts, I think you can stop looking for him and worrying about his whereabouts, especially seeing as it has nothing to do with you." ordered Bones, looking sharply at the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Like you said Minister, now that I have a meeting with Harry...I have no need to look for him." said Dumbledore.

"And the Order will stop trying to track him down?" pressed Bones, staring at the warlock.

"Very well." muttered Dumbledore, a resigned tone in his voice.

"So...what is next for the Order, Albus?" asked Bones, looking across the room.

"Do you have any news, Severus?" asked Dumbledore, deflecting the pressure from him.

"In reaction to the Ministry freezing and ceasing funds and enacting lethal force rights, he is determined to prove how loyal his servants are. There are no formal plans of any attacks, but there has been an increase in numbers..." murmured Snape, a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Who are these new members?" demanded Scrimgeour, loudly.

"I can't say..." replied Snape.

"What?" shouted Bones, as several others spoke out in anger at Snape.

"If you would let me finish...The Dark Lord has taken a fresh approach in trying to out the spy in his group. Their identities have been kept secret for me, no doubt I will find out soon...but the Death Eaters are being fed information one by one, so if something were to happen...like people being added to the list of wanted Death Eaters for instance. They would know who let the information slip." said Snape, a worried expression crossing his face for a moment.

"I see..." muttered Dumbledore.

"Have you ever thought of trying to assassinate You-Know-Who?" asked Justus, eyebrows raised.

"Have you ever seen The Dark Lord duel? I mean, using his magic on a one on one basis against another witch or wizard? I would be a fool to even think about trying such a thing." mocked Snape, his nostrils flaring at the insinuation.

"Perhaps in his sleep then?" pushed Justus.

"His quarters are private and charmed to alert if anyone other than him steps inside them." replied Snape, in a bored tone that suggested the conversation as going to be a complete waste of time.

"Enough, Justus...Severus's position if too valuable to risk. He is our inside man, lose him and we lose our main source of information." said Dumbledore, knowing he couldn't reveal the real reason Snape couldn't make an attempt on Voldemorts life.

"So, what are we going to do now?" asked George Weasley, breaking the silence. Everyone looked around at each other for a couple of seconds.

"Undoubtedly we all have different opinions on what the Order should be doing." said Remus, speaking up for the first time.

"Let's end things here and talk about this at our next meeting, no point in making hasty decisions now. We can all think about our own opinions and think them over rationally and discuss ideas next week." said Dumbledore, thinking it best to delay any sudden rulings.

"I think that's a good idea, we can reconvene next week." agreed Bones, standing up from the table. The meeting ended there as Dumbledore and Minister Bones left the room.

"I have to say that the Order has not made a good first impression." said the Minister for Magic.

"Amelia, with all due respect...the Order is not going to become some Ministry department so that we can increase our membership." replied Dumbledore.

"Albus, I asked for you to address me as Minister Bones." said Bones, calmly.

"Minister...the Order of the Phoenix will change its perspective as membership grows. So that we can act for the greater good." said Dumbledore, a sense of urgency in his voice.

"Albus, if things are to flow smoothly with the Order and the Ministry...things are going to have to change. Your opinion cannot be the sole opinion of the Order, I agreed to this collaboration in the hopes that we could unite and join forces." replied Bones.

"I agree, if we divide it will only ease things for, Voldemort." agreed Dumbledore, looking over his half-moon spectacles.

"I will come to the next meeting, but I think we should also have a private meeting before then." said Bones, Dumbledore nodded in agreement and walked out with Rufus Scrimgeour and Justus Pillwickle. The Hogwarts Headmaster stood there for a moment before returning to the room where most members had remained.

"Bill, I'd like to meet Harry at his earliest convenience." said Dumbledore, thinking over the fact that he had to ask someone else to ask when he could and couldn't meet with Harry Potter.

"I think that'll be fine, I can owl with the details in the morning." replied Bill, coolly.

"Good, how does he fair?" inquired Dumbledore.

"Well, I think you'll have alot to talk to him about." said Bill, not letting his annoyance show. The room was interrupted by the Weasley matriarch.

"Oh...Remus, there's a letter for you here." called Mrs Weasley.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Scene Break**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Well for one thing, Bill was right..." said Remus, sitting down opposite Harry.<p>

"How did you know it was me? And what was Bill right about?" asked Harry, pulling down his hood.

"I'm a Marauder, Harry...and Bill said you were doing well." said Remus, taking the tankard of warmed mead that was waiting for him.

"I am, kept myself busy...you?" asked Harry.

"Can't complain, winters been mild...monthly transformation was a week ago so all in all..." said Remus, drifting off from his sentence.

"I've actually got you something." said Harry, pulling something out of his pocket.

"Harry...you didn't have to..." muttered Remus, looking at the wrapped item in Harry's hand.

"I know but just shut up and accept it." smiled Harry, handing it over to Remus. He opened the package and out fell a small, polished wooden box. Remus opened it and in it was an aged looking, key.

"What's this?" asked Remus, looking up at Harry puzzled.

"Well...I know you've got a place now, but I also know you hate it." started Harry.

"Tell me you have not bought me a house..." interrupted Remus.

"Oh...I can tell you that." said Harry, Remus breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's an estate." added Harry.

"What?" whispered Remus, furiously.

"I got you an estate, just outside of a small village in the West Country, the place is as protected as Grimmauld Place...except maybe not as dark..." quipped Harry.

"Have you lost your mind?" asked Remus, mouth open as he looked at the key again.

"No, actually I haven't." said Harry, smiling at the reaction on Remus's face.

"I'm not going to argue with you about this, like you said I should just shut up and accept it." said Remus, knowing it would be pointless to try and reject it.

"Good, all you have to do is go to Gringotts and ask for Fierceclaw." said Harry.

"I got you something as well, it's not a house or anything..." muttered Remus, pulling out an unwrapped black box from his cloak.

"Remus, you know me...I don't have attachment to money or splendour or anything like that." said Harry, taking the box. Inside was a watch...the strap was a soft black leather, it had silver fastenings and a white, round clock face.

"It's damn near indestructible, it had to be you see...because it belonged to, Sirius." smiled Remus, watching Harry's reaction.

"Thank-you, Remus..." muttered Harry, feeling a small lump in his throat.

"Don't mention it, now what have you actually been up to?" asked Remus, pocketing the key as Harry put on the watch.

"Erm...not much really...training, reading, I visited Hermione and Neville a week or so ago and I'm seeing them again in a couple of days." said Harry, composing himself.

"I was surprised to hear about the incident on the platform...bit of news though, the Order and Ministry have joined forces." announced Remus.

"Really? Bill said he had some news to tell me." said Harry.

"We had a full meeting a few days ago...speaking of which, aren't you supposed to be meeting Dumbledore?" asked Remus, briefly switching topic.

"Yes, at my earliest convenience." smiled Harry.

"You're making him wait?" laughed Remus, which made Harry chuckle.

"I'm actually seeing him later today, I wanted to ask if you'd come with me?" asked Harry, looking at Remus.

"Me? Why?" asked Remus, slightly confused.

"I just think you should be there, trust me...you don't want to miss this." said Harry, standing up and leaving the table.

"Wait..." said Remus, taking off after Harry.

The pair walked into the foyer of Gringotts and over to the nearest available teller.

"Ah, Mr Potter...Fierceclaw has been expecting your arrival, is your friend joining you?" asked the goblin.

"He is...sorry we haven't met, what's your name." asked Harry, politely.

"Pinchwrench, Mr Potter...I can escort you to Fierceclaw now if you wish?" replied the small goblin.

"That'd be great, thank-you Pinchwrench." said Harry. The goblin hopped off his stool and walked them to Fierceclaws office, Remus had to stay close with the pace they going at to Fierceclaws office.

"Here you are, Mr Potter...Mr Potter's associate." nodded the goblin, briskly walking away from them. Harry was about to knock on the office door when it opened from inside.

"Always early, I was going to wait in the foyer for you." said Fierceclaw, locking his office door behind him by running his finger across the lock.

"You know me, Remus Lupin will be joining us if that's alright." said Harry, walking alongside the goblin.

"Of course, the same Remus Lupin you bought the estate for?" asked Fierceclaw, looking at Remus before turning to Harry.

"The very same." smiled Harry.

"Good to meet you, Mr Lupin." said Fierceclaw, warmly nodding at the werewolf.

"And you...where are we going?" asked Remus, walking on Harry's other side.

"Gringotts Senior Boardrooms, we decided to have the meeting here because if Dumbledore tried anything funny then he could be arrested by goblins...he couldn't charm his way out of jail here, as a Goblin Ambassador it would constitute as a threat on the Goblin Nation...who knows what the punishment would be..." said Harry, trailing off with a smile.

"I think Dumbledore is too smart to try anything here." chuckled Remus, though the look on Harry's face wasn't as jovial as he thought it would be.

"I hope so..." muttered Harry, turning a corner and following Fierceclaw.

"It will be just you, Mr Lupin, Bill Weasley and Albus Dumbledore in the room, for privacies sake of course...the room is heavily warded, no Floo, no Portkey and no Apparition." said Fierceclaw, confidently.

"You're also welcome, Fierceclaw." said Harry, invitingly.

"Mr Potter, as gracious as your offer is...I must decline. I'm in charge of activating the security alarm is things go...badly." said Fierceclaw. They walked in relative silence until reaching the boardroom.

"You might be interested to know, Albus Dumbledore arrived a half an hour ago." said a goblin, who was outside of the boardroom doors.

"The room was booked for all day, Tanknose." replied Fierceclaw, stopping in front of the room.

"Just making an observation." sniffed Tanknose.

"Probably trying to catch you off-guard or something, Harry." said Bill, rounding a corner from the opposite direction.

"Bill." nodded Remus.

"Remus, good to see you outside of Grimmauld Place for once." said Bill.

"You too, so...Dumbledore is through there?" asked Remus, looking at Tanknose.

"He is, now before you go through...we have, at Fierceclaws request...a large group of highly experienced, well-trained goblins. They are ready to storm the room at a moment's notice, hopefully it will not come to that...However, if it does I would like to familiarise you all with the safety protocol. If anything other than conversation happens in that room, the goblins will come in and secure the room. To show that you are not a threat, put your arms out either side of you, palms facing up and place your legs shoulder-width apart. If you have your wand in your hand, it will be assumed you're a threat. Understand?" asked Tanknose, looking at each of them individually. The three wizards nodded in unison.

"Myself and Fierceclaw will be observing but not listening to the conversation. Is everything clear?" pressed Tanknose.

"Hands out and legs apart, sounds like my first date with Fleur." laughed Bill, trying to lighten the situation. Silence fell around them as everyone tried not to look at each other.

"Right...well you are free to go in at your discretion." said Tanknose, turning and walking away with Fierceclaw following him.

"Alright...oh wait...Brunzagee..." muttered Harry, pulling his wand out and pointing at himself. All of the skin visible on his body darkened slightly, as though he had a light tan.

"You mind going first, Remus?" asked Harry, pulling out sunglasses and placing them in his pocket so that they were visible.

"Mind explaining the new look?" quizzed Remus, slightly confused.

"All will become clear..." smiled Harry.

"...Yes, right...here we go." said Remus, opening the door and leading the trio in.

"Remus? Harry...Bill?" asked Dumbledore, as the three walked into the room. The flooring was a polished light wood, with a large round table in the middle of the room. The chairs were tall and made from leather, with four short wooden legs. Above dangled an intricate chandelier that lightened the room as though daylight was filtering in through unseen windows. The walls were bare and painted in a light blue colour, Fierceclaw and Tanknose could be looking through anyone of them.

"I asked them here, that's alright...isn't it?" asked Harry.

"Of course, my boy...just a little surprised I wasn't informed that they would be here." said Dumbledore, looking at the pair of them.

"I know it must be annoying for you to not have all the information you want, but can we just get on with this?" asked Harry, sitting down in the chair directly opposite Dumbledore, Remus and Bill sat either side of him.

"Of course...you look well, Harry...nice holidays?" asked Dumbledore, addressing Harry's appearance.

"Well...Australia is lovely this time of year...damn, you've caught me out." said Harry, dramatically slapping his hand on the table. Remus fought to hide his laughter, something Bill was finding trouble with.

"I just want to ensure your safety, Harry." said Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling.

"I can assure you I'm safe, safer than I am at Privet Drive and certainly safer than I've been at Hogwarts over the years." replied Harry, returning the stare.

"Let me say, I understand your concerns about having people know your address...I give you my word I would not tell a soul." said Dumbledore, putting a hand on his chest as he spoke.

"I actually don't know whether I believe you or not...I think you do want me to be safe, but in your world that means safe where you know where I am, and control where I am...That isn't what I want." said Harry, leaning forward onto the table.

"You think, now you've started maturing and are growing into your powers, Death Eaters are nothing to worry about?" asked Dumbledore.

"Why did you want to meet with me, Professor?" asked Harry, as respectfully as he could.

"To see if you were safe and ask if you would come back to Grimmauld Place or Hogwarts." replied Dumbledore.

"You must've known that I'd refuse, especially after I escaped from six of your Order members and in the process leaving them as blue as smurfs." quipped Harry.

"Smurfs?" muttered Bill, puzzled by the reference.

"Muggle show..." murmured Harry.

"I can see now who helped your escape..." said Dumbledore, gesturing to the room in which they sat.

"I could have managed without, but it's always nice to have someone willing to assist you without having an agenda." replied Harry, sharply.

"Harry, I don't need a reason to help you...I've taken it as my duty." said Dumbledore, calmly.

"I appreciate the offer, but I don't need your help." said Harry, letting out a small sigh.

"You do, you just don't know it yet." smiled Dumbledore, sympathetically.

"Actually, you might be right...because there is something that has been completely flummoxing me lately." said Harry, preparing himself to mentally capture Dumbledore's face.

"And what's that, Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"This..." said Harry, picking something out of his pocket and sliding it halfway across the table.

"What's that?" asked Remus, looking at the item.

"I don't know..." muttered Dumbledore, peering at the item.

"Well I...actually, we...me and Bill, know exactly what it is." said Harry, looking at Bill.

"Yes we do, would you like to tell him, Harry?" asked Bill, looking between the item and Harry.

"This is your area of expertise, Bill." said Harry, his face no clear of any enjoyment he was having out of the conversation.

"Remus Lupin, Professor Dumbledore...I give you, Helga Hufflepuff's cup." said Bill, ending with a flourish towards the middle of the table, where the blackened, twisted cup lay.

"Now admittedly, it isn't a cup anymore..." started Bill, standing up and walking over to the middle of the table and picking the cup up, he stood it up but it fell back down on the table.

"But that's because, it was a Horcrux." announced Harry. At his words, Dumbledore froze.

"Harry...A Horcrux? Are you being serious?" asked Remus, going beyond his usual pale as he walked over to Bill, leaving just Harry and Dumbledore sat in their seats.

"I am...it was in Bellatrix Lestranges safe...which thanks to new Ministry legislation, was passed down to me. Gringotts as part of their new policies had to scan all vaults of known Death Eaters, this came up and I was alerted." said Harry, watching Dumbledore.

"Did you know about this, Albus?" asked Remus, gazing at the item with disgust. The Headmaster of Hogwarts was lost for words as he struggled to regain his composure.

"You stupid bastard..." exclaimed Harry, shocking Bill and Remus with his words.

"Harry...I c..." started Dumbledore.

"I've been trying to think of a reason why you might have kept this from me, I know you've kept other secrets from me before, big secrets...but I thought you might have told me this, hell...you should have told me this, you should have told the Order this, the Ministry...everyone! For years people have been under the impression that Voldemort is some kind of unstoppable harbinger of death, and those who have tried to stand up to him have been mercilessly killed. How could you have kept that to yourself?" asked Harry, anger flowing as he spoke.

"Harry...I'd suspected it, for years...Ever since that fateful night at Halloween, the rumours from Albania, and then in your second year...with the diary. I know I should have told you, perhaps when I told you...what I told you last summer, perhaps I should have told you then." muttered Dumbledore, not able to meet Harry's eye.

"Last summer?" whispered Bill. Harry let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

"I haven't told you…I did it to give you plausible deniability...but if you want to know..." said Harry, looking at Bill and Remus. The pair nodded at him.

"Harry, are you sure about this?" asked Dumbledore, standing up for the first time.

"You told me it would be easier to tell people, a bit hypocritical of you might I say." said Harry, turning to Bill and Remus.

"The prophecy, the one that the Order was guarding last year...It broke hen everyone was fighting, but Dumbledore was the one who heard it first, he recorded it...basically it says I have to kill Voldemort or he kills me." said Harry, sagging slightly.

"That's why you've been training so much." said Remus, breaking the silence with an emotionless voice and a blank look on his face.

"What does it actually say?" asked Bill, sitting back in his chair.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."_ recounted Dumbledore, his tone one of sombre.

"It's a task made all the more difficult now that I know Voldemort has some reincarnation crap going on...I mean, come on...that's cheating." said Harry trying to make the other smile but failing.

"I'm sorry you had to find out how you did, Harry." said Dumbledore, his voice barely audible.

"Are you sure you're just sorry I found out at all?" snapped Harry.

"I wanted to prepare you before the truth hit you, to teach you and help you better understand, Voldemort." muttered Dumbledore.

"Well time isn't exactly on my side, Voldemort has a life experience over me...decades of knowledge at his disposal...but are things he doesn't have." said Harry, looking at Bill and Remus.

"Love..." smiled Dumbledore, looking across at Harry.

"No...he doesn't know that I know, so I have an advantage there...Also, he's an over-confident, son of a bitch...he's scared of death...and he's got no hair." said Harry, resting his head on one hand.

"What's that last one got to do with anything?" asked Bill.

"Nothing...I just wanted to point it out." said Harry, dead serious.

"I have wronged you, Harry...And I offer a sincere apology to all my wrongs...but we must overcome our differences and fight together." said Dumbledore, standing up and looking at Harry, not as a boy, but as an equal.

"I'm sorry, but I have alot to think about before trusting you again." said Harry, standing up and walking out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Scene Break**

**.**

* * *

><p>Harry walked onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters, it was nice and early and nobody else was there, the scarlet train sat quietly on the tracks. The Christmas Holidays had been a mixture of quiet and eventful. After visiting Hermione and Neville for the second time, everything had settled down quietly. Hermione had given him a present that wasn't a book or school-related, a black scarf with a Gryffindor Lion embossed in red and yellow. Harry had bought her a first edition print of the novel she had been reading when he visited her the first time. She had been very touched and in excitement kissed him on the cheek in front of her mum and dad, which as embarrassing for the pair of them.<p>

Neville had taken over Hermione's speciality and had got him books, one was on Curses and Advanced Magic, and another was on Duelling. Harry had bought Neville saplings and seeds of rare and exotic plants for his greenhouse. Neville had been ecstatic at the gift, but hadn't kissed him. After that the holidays had sped by, he had yet to reveal to Remus that his estate was actually outside of Godric's Hollow...but he would soon enough.

As Harry settled into a compartment to himself and got out a book, he heard footsteps and heard them get on the train. As a precaution only, he flicked his wrist and had his wand in his hand. His compartment door slid open, and in stepped an out of breath, Draco Malfoy.

"We have to talk." said Malfoy, his face more serious and scared than Harry had ever seen.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**End of Chapter**

**.**

* * *

><p>(Authors Note - I would really appreciate as many reviews as possible. Last chapter only received about twenty or thirty but had over a fifteen hundred hits. I know the chapter was a bit shorter so I really worked on this chapter and I hope you all like it. If everyone reviewed this story would go over two thousand reviews, easy. Obviously I'm not expecting that, but I love reading your reviews and responding to them.)<p>

Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	41. Secrets Revealed

"So...you have to fix this?" asked Harry, looking at the dusty cabinet before him.

"That's right..." muttered Malfoy, eyes fixed on the piece of furniture.

"I don't think a 'Reparo' is going to do much..." said Harry, trying to make light of the situation.

"Somehow...I have to repair it, all because I have to prove myself to...him." muttered Malfoy, ignoring his friends comment as he kept looking at the piece of furniture before him with a sour look on his face. The frame of the entire structure was split, with deep cracks visible and huge dents that looked like a troll had stepped on it.

"You said it was a Vanishing Cabinet...what does that mean?" asked Harry, sitting on the floor.

"I sometimes forget you were brought up with Muggles..." remarked Malfoy, sitting down next to Harry, though his eyes remained on the cabinet.

"They were very popular in the First Wizarding War amongst those sympathetic to the Dark Lords cause, Death Eaters and such...the Ministry of Magic would raid houses every so often, in the hope they would find some incriminating items, Dark Arts books, cursed items...those sort of things. Vanishing Cabinets are built in pairs...they can transport items through to its twin, so if the Ministry did come to the door you could put items inside and they would be transported to the other cabinet. Vanishing Cabinets look like normal pieces of furniture, so the Ministry wouldn't suspect a thing." said Malfoy, finally tearing his eyes away and looking at Harry as he spoke.

"That's quite clever...hold on though, when this one was used...Montague was sent to a U-bend, wasn't he?" asked Harry, curiously.

"Because it's broken, I fix it then it will be able to exchange things with its twin." said Malfoy, talking a bit slowly now.

"And Voldemort knows where the other cabinet is...He wants to send Death Eaters through here to invade Hogwarts, doesn't he?" asked Harry, jumping to his feet.

"You're smarter than you look." muttered Malfoy, staying on the floor and avoiding Harry's gaze.

"Malfoy...that's what Voldemort wants to do, isn't it." said Harry, crouching back down to his friends eye level.

"My father said it would restore our family honour to the Dark Lords ranks...it's the most excited I've seen him in years..." spat Malfoy, anger in his voice.

"It's more than that...This is a test for you, an initiation to become a Death Eater." muttered Harry, looking in his friends grey eyes that were torn by the torment of this knowledge.

"I heard others take the mark...their screams echoed in the hallways, like they were being tortured..." the blonde Slytherins voice barely above a whisper as he spoke.

"Listen...I am not going to let that happen to you." said Harry, his voice asserting a power he didn't know he possessed.

"You can't help with this, nobody can help me." said Malfoy, wiping away the single tear trickling down his pale skin as he tried to compose himself.

"I know what it's like to have a task that you think is impossible to do...You're not like your father, or any of them for that matter." urged Harry, shaking his friend as he talked.

"If I fail at this...I'll be killed, that much was made perfectly clear." said Malfoy, looking up at his friend.

"Well that's not going to happen, we'll think of something." replied Harry, putting a hand on the Slytherins shoulder. The two sat in silence for a few minutes before standing up and walking through the mounds of items, taken their by countless generations of past Hogwarts students. As the pair walked through the cold corridors of Hogwarts, they soon came to a crossroads where they had to part ways to go to their respective Common rooms.

"Before you go...you said you know what it's like to have an impossible task, what task do you have?" asked Malfoy, looking at his friend.

"That's a story for another day." answered Harry, giving Malfoy a small nod before turning and walking back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**(Scene Break)**

**.**

* * *

><p>It was clear from the 'Welcome Back' feast that several elder students hadn't returned from their Christmas holidays, it became a cause for much speculation amongst the student body, rumours swirled around the castle trying to explain their absence. Nothing was ever confirmed, but it was generally accepted those missing had become Death Eaters. It caused a slight panic throughout Hogwarts and widened the rift between the houses even further, prejudice had always been a problem at Hogwarts for as long as Harry could remember, but it began going to an all-time high.<p>

It was much to his fury that he a week after returning to Hogwarts, Harry stumbled across half a dozen second and third years pushing round a first year Slytherin. Callous laughter rang in his ears as tears rolled down the Slytherin boys eyes.

"What is going on!" snapped Harry, anger evident in his voice as he locked eyes with every single one of them, everyone froze in place and it was several seconds before someone spoke.

"He's a Slytherin, his great Uncle is a Death Eater." said one of them.

"I don't care if his brother is a Death Eater, you don't judge someone based off their family." seethed Harry, taking a single deep breathe as he calmed himself down.

"But you're Harry Potter, you should hate Death Eaters more than anyone." piped up another one.

"None of you have any idea about the politics and the pressures involved when it comes to Voldemort, people are threatened and manipulated in ways you can't even imagine. The lot of you are no better than Death Eaters is you go around bullying and hurting people that don't agree with your standards and ideals." said Harry, letting some anger flow through his voice to scare them all a bit more.

"We're not like Death Eaters!" cried one of the smaller members of the group.

"Outnumbering and hurting someone for fun is exactly what Death Eaters do, and I know that for a fact." glared Harry, pointing to one of the more prominent scars on his face. The six students all looked open eyes at his scars, fear in their eyes.

"Now...we're going for a little trip to the Headmasters office." said Harry, ignoring the protests and cries of the pupils. It took several minutes for him to get all of them to the gargoyle on the third floor, eventually he had to magically bind and silence them all as the first year Slytherin walked nervously next to Harry.

"You don't have anything to worry about." said Harry, trying to ease the worry on the first year Slytherin.

"I thought you would've just let them keep hitting me." sniffed the boy, looking down at the floor.

"Regardless of what you've heard about me, I don't tolerate that kind of behaviour." said Harry, warmly.

They reached the gargoyle which sprang aside, ascending up the spiral staircase. Harry knocked on the door as he could see others in Dumbledore's office, though he was sure his presence was already known.

"Come in, Harry." called Dumbledore, after several seconds. Harry opened the door, the Head of Houses that were seated inside, stood up as Harry floated the group in the room and lowered them down gently in the middle of the room.

"What is going on here?" demanded McGonagall, her stern Scottish brogue flaring.

"I caught these six bullying a Slytherin student, thought I'd step in." said Harry, locking eyes with Dumbledore who was seemingly surveying the situation with an air of curiosity.

"Sticking up for a Slytherin, I'm touched Potter..." muttered Snape, in a low voice.

"Thomas Smalling, isn't it? Is what Harry said true?" asked Dumbledore, looking at the first year over his half-moon spectacles.

"Yes...Headmaster..." mumbled the first year, looking down shyly at his feet.

"You six are going to be in detention for the rest of the year!" hissed Snape, the Potions Masters eyes staring intensely at the perpetrators.

"All the houses of Hogwarts are involved, I think it should be up to the Headmaster to decide the punishments." suggested Flitwick, giving a disapproving stare to his House members.

"The acts were committed against a member of Slytherin House, as such I will discipline them." said Snape, trying to stamp his authority down on the matter.

"Severus, Headmaster Dumbledore will serve as an impartial judge. I agree with Filius, it would be best to have him decide what is best." quipped Sprout, appealing to Dumbledore.

"If this has been six Slytherin students attacking a single member of your Houses, you would be assigning the punishments." vented Snape, glaring at Flitwick and Sprout.

"Severus...perhaps it would be for the best if I handled this. You're always saying you don't have any time on your own to conduct personal research." said Dumbledore, a slight twinkle in his blue eyes.

"I want to ensure that the proper discipline is administered, if sacrificing my time means ensuring that these pupils will not meaninglessly attack another student of my house...then it is a small price to pay." sniffed Snape, holding his head up high and demonstrating a dignity that Harry had never seen before.

"Severus, you must admit you have a tendency to overreact. Just now you showed you wanted to put the six of them in detention for the rest of the school year, that's nearly seven months." said McGonagall, lightly scolding the Potions Master.

"I apologise Minerva, I sometimes forget that Gryffindors boldness and brash attitudes distorts their outlook and fools them into thinking they are above the law." snipped Snape, his sallow skin flushed with colour from his outrage.

"Hey!" said Harry, taking the comment as a personal attack on himself.

"I was making a generalisation, Potter. Not everything is about you." remarked Snape, Harry wanted to retort but didn't want to give Snape the satisfaction of goading him so easily and kept his mouth shut.

"Severus, accounts of your favouritism towards your own House are infamous, and your animosity towards our Houses even more so...I think Filius and Pomona are correct, Albus should decide the punishments." said McGonagall, her mouth thin which was always a sign the the Head of Gryffindor was angry.

"No! This is just another blatant case of discrimination against the Slytherin House." snapped Snape, the nostrils on his hooked nose flaring in anger. The four Heads of Houses soon progressed into an argument, with Dumbledore interjecting and disputing the odd statement now and then. Harry could only watch the witches and wizards in front of him, Professors of Hogwarts, descending into an argument that would rival that of schoolchildren.

"Enough!" shouted Harry, stunning the adult wizards in front of him into silence. McGonagall looked shocked at being spoken to by a student in such ways, whereas Snape looked near apoplectic with anger.

"You're supposed to be setting the example here for these kids, and you're squabbling and bickering like schoolchildren yourself." continued Harry, before anyone could interject.

"If the five of you can't get on and have a civil conversation with each other, then how are the students of Hogwarts houses supposed to get along?" asked Harry, standing his ground as everyone in the room looked at him, stunned expressions plastered on their faces.

"Mr Potter is right, we're hardly setting a good example here." muttered Flitwick, looking down at the floor as he talked.

"Thank you for your honesty, Harry...And for putting our professors in their deserved places...Severus, you will decide the punishments for the relevant parties involved." said Dumbledore, looking over at the Potions professor who had a begrudging look of respect on his face for half a second.

"I expect you all to be at my office after lessons to find out your punishments, tardiness will not be accepted." said Snape, in a menacing tone as he glared at the six individuals.

"The six of you are dismissed, Mr Smalling if you would give myself, Harry and the rest of the Professors a moment please." said Dumbledore, the first year Slytherin nodded and walked out of the office a few seconds after the six second and third years had left the office. The door closed behind him and left Harry alone with five Hogwarts professors.

"That took a lot of courage, Mr Potter." said McGonagall, stiffly.

"A lot of insubordination as well..." commented Snape.

"Severus, I think we can all agree that Harry was only doing what was necessary. Our personal judgements and opinions were so clouded, as Harry pointed out, we were acting like children ourselves." said Dumbledore, sounding slightly cheerful at the thought of reliving his youth.

"This isn't something that can just be ignored, who knows what would have happened if I hadn't stopped what was going on." said Harry, not wanting to ignore the pressing issue.

"I suppose you want a special commendation, Potter?" said Snape, trademark sneer on his face.

"This wasn't a case of banter between school houses, it was outright bullying and it's getting dangerous. I understand the house system is a long standing tradition, but in times like these it just acts as a catalyst for abuse and animosity between students." said Harry, ignoring the bait from Snape.

"Madam Pomfrey has been mentioning an increase of pupils coming to the Hospital Wing with mystery ailments..." said Professor Sprout, a concerned look on her face.

"Attacks are happening outside and inside of Hogwarts; if students feel the rift here then it is only going to continue once they leave. It's like an open segregation, splitting and dividing everyone up based on individual character traits and ignoring who they are as a whole person." said Harry, voicing his frustrations.

"Very astute of you to notice, Harry...Hogwarts has always been known as a safe haven from the troubles outside of these walls. However, sometimes even I am helpless to protect the students against certain aspects from our world...You can't magic away ideals and mindsets." muttered Dumbledore, a sense of trouble in his voice.

"The Sorting Hat ceremony and Hogwarts house system survived the First Wizarding War, I see no reason why it cannot survive this one." said Professor Sprout, sounding indignant at the thought of abandoning such a long standing tradition.

"Hogwarts will not abandon the roots that helped it grow into such a fine establishment..." muttered Dumbledore, resting his head on his hands as he stroked his long white beard.

"Then teach students that it isn't an identity, being in a different house has no effect on who you are as a person." said Harry, looking around the room at his Professors who looked both thoughtful and taken aback at being addressed by a student with these ideas.

"Hogwarts has honoured its founders for centuries by carrying on their legacy, it was their idea to divide pupils in the first place." said Flitwick.

"And centuries ago, slavery was still a regular part of the world...As great as the founders were and as much as their legacy still survives, in their time they had none of the troubles that we face today. And who's to say they weren't a little misguided, I mean...we all know of certain Gryffindors that didn't turn out to be brave as we first thought...yet we know of Slytherins that are courageous and daring..." Harry stopped as his eyes flicked over to Snape

"...Then we have Lockhart and Quirrell who were in Ravenclaw but I'm certain we all question the validity of their intelligence, and I'm sorry Professor Sprout but Zacharias Smith has no 'loyalty' and sense of 'fair play' whatsoever!" exclaimed Harry, the end of his small rant making McGonagall stifle a laughter whereas Snape was still aghast at being figuratively called a Gryffindor.

"Well said lad..." came a voice from behind Dumbledore, apparently the conversation had either awoken or interested the portraits of former Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts.

"Speaks with the wisdom and intelligence that Rowena herself would be proud of." said the portrait of Dilys Derwent, looking at Harry sagely.

"He also displays a Hufflepuff like dedication with his fierce loyalty towards Hogwarts..." commented Armando Dippet, sitting in his portrait directly behind Dumbledore.

"Don't forget the courage and daring that Gryffindor instills into his house members. It took balls to stand up to his Professors, though at this point it seems like he is the one teaching..." muttered Newton Scamander, his snickering earning him a few glares from Snape and the other Professors.

"And do my eyes deceive me or do I see the Potter boy showing qualities worthy of Salazar...cunning...leadership...and ambition, anyone tell you that you'd do well in Slytherin?" smirked Nigellus Black.

"Just the Sorting Hat actually..." said Harry, coolly. His response wiped the smirk of Nigellus's face; and in its place was one of shock, something that resonated throughout the office as everyone was stunned by the revelation that Harry Potter could have been in the Slytherin House. Severus Snape's face was almost comical in its expression, with a unique mixture of horror and relief plastered all over his face.

"You always said the boy was special, Dumbledore..." said the soft voice of Everard, one of the most highly celebrated Headmasters of Hogwarts history. All eyes were on Harry as he looked at the ground, slightly embarrassed at the comment from the former Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts, and the stares and attention from his Professors in the room.

"That I did, Everard...Though even I could never have guessed just how unique a wizard he would become..." muttered Dumbledore, stroking his long white beard as he peered at Harry over his half-moon glasses.

"That's all very well, but it doesn't help the fact that pupils are feeling the need to display a sense of fight and have been opposing other students simply because of distant family connections or even if they're in a different house." said Harry, his voice serious as he disregarded the comment from Dumbledore and continued to drive home the issue at hand.

"Prejudice will always be a presence at Hogwarts as long as it is a presence outside of these walls." coughed Dilys Derwent.

"I disagree Dilys, Hogwarts is where it all began after all...this castle should be a beacon of reckoning to all those who still believe that the blood of a wizard has any importance of their worth to our kind." argued Everard, speaking with the force and passion that you wouldn't think a portrait would be capable of. Various portraits started voicing their opinions and before an argument could breakout, Dumbledore asked for silence from everyone.

"As you can see, even the wise and logical former heads of Hogwarts disagree on what to do...Harry, what you want to achieve is admirable, it was something the founders wanted to accomplish but...even they found it incapable. Equality is a pressing issue and as Headmaster of Hogwarts and is something I take seriously to ensure the safety and well-being of students and adults alike." said Dumbledore, assuredly.

"You can't kill an ideal, Potter." grunted Snape, fixing Harry with a stare that almost ranged on sympathy from the Potions Master.

"I will address Hogwarts on the matter tomorrow, as for now I think it is past curfew and myself and your Professors still have much to discuss...Take this note just in case you happen to be caught walking back to Gryffindor Tower, though I think that would be most unlikely given your track experience." smiled Dumbledore, scribbling on a slip of parchment and passing it to Harry who couldn't help but express a small smile at Dumbledore's compliment.

"Good night, Professors." said Harry, politely. Leaving the office and past the Slytherin first year, Thomas Smalling who had fallen asleep on a squashy armchair outside the office. Harry walked down the spiral staircase and leaving the Heads of Houses to their meeting, though all was quiet in Dumbledores office as everyone pondered what had been said.

"Very admirable boy that Potter chap..." wheezed Newton Scamander, as he dozed off or at least pretended to.

"Indeed, Newton..." agreed Dumbledore, looking down at his desk in contemplation.

"I must admit, I never thought I would see the day where a Potter would stand up in defence of a Slytherin..." muttered Snape, not meeting any of his peers eyes as he spoke.

"There is one thing we didn't question..." said McGonagall, looking at Dumbledore with interest.

"What's that, Minerva?" asked Flitwick, intrigued.

"Why was Potter out of bed and wandering the hallways in the first place?" posed McGonagall, her question hitting silence as everyone in the room tried to come up with an answer.

Meanwhile, a corridor not far from the Headmasters Office...A Red Wolf was racing silently down a shadowed corridor, it was a large and powerful animal and sped through the hallways of Hogwarts lightning fast, occasionally the moonlight would catch a glimpse and if anyone could see, it revealed as dash of darker fur that was eerily similar to a scar on the back of Harry Potter...

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**(Scene Break)**

**.**

* * *

><p>The next day, Dumbledore did make an announcement that an increased amount of bullying had been taking place and reminded everyone that Hogwarts had a zero tolerance policy and anyone found breaking that rule would be 'severely punished'. It wasn't long though, until the news that Harry Potter had 'rescued' a first year Slytherin and that this was the reason why Dumbledore had spoken at breakfast in the first place. The news spread around Hogwarts and by the afternoon it was common knowledge amongst everyone, even more astonishing was the story going around was accurate to what actually happened.<p>

"Did you really tell Professor McGonagall to shut up?" asked Hermione, as double Potions finished and they walked out of the dungeons.

"No...I told all the Heads of Houses to shut up." said Harry, his response dumbfounding Hermione for a moment. Harry kept walking up the stairs and Hermione hurried to catch up to him.

"You told all of the Heads of Houses to shut up?" said Hermione, repeating Harry's words in hushed astonishment.

"And Dumbledore, I did tell him to shut up as well." added Harry, quickly walking past a small crowd of younger pupils who looked all too eager and hyper for Harry's liking, he rounded a corner and just as Hermione was about to ask another question, she was pulled through an enchanted wall and into a secret staircase, she tripped in surprise and clambered into Harry who tripped himself and was soon on the floor with Hermione on top of him laughing lightly for a couple of seconds before becoming aware of still being on top of Harry.

"Oh...I'm...ermmm, Are you ok?" asked Hermione, a red tingling in her face as Harry got to his feet and brushed himself off.

"I'm alright, you?" chuckled Harry, helping Hermione to her feet.

"I'm great...I mean good, I'm...fine." rushed Hermione, picking her bag up and composing herself.

"That's good...or great...I don't know which." smiled Harry, lightly mocking his friend as he turned and started walking down the hidden hallway, it was a second or so before Hermione started walking again and caught up.

"How do you know all these secret passages?" asked Hermione, looking back at the enchanted wall as though expecting someone else to come through it.

"Marauders Map and late night wanderings…This one connects to the second floor, in a trick broom cupboard." said Harry, conversationally.

"Anyway...we were talking about you telling the Heads of Houses and Dumbledore, to 'shut up'" quoted Hermione, looking at Harry with bemusement.

"They were bitching and moaning at each other, in front of a group of first, second and third years. Not exactly setting a good example..." said Harry, defending his actions.

"I'm not saying it was a bad thing, I just can't imagine someone telling McGonagall or Snape to 'shut up' and not have detention for the rest of their lives." laughed Hermione, making Harry smile slightly.

"I only said what was needed to be said." said Harry, walking slowly up the gentle sloped passageway.

"It was very admirable what you did, Harry." smiled Hermione, after a couple of seconds of silence between them.

"Hopefully things will quieten down a bit now." muttered Harry, sounding slightly more hopeful than he was feeling.

"Slytherin House hasn't been talking about anything else all week..." started Malfoy, they were sat in the Room of Requirement with a half dozen warm Butterbeers to share between them. They sat facing the busted Vanishing Cabinet, having found a pile of broken chairs en-route. A quick 'Reparo' later and they had something to sit on while talking about what the plan of action was concerning Malfoys situation, though they had wandered off track somewhat.

"So has everyone else..." groaned Harry, reclining against his chair.

"I just don't know how you manage to wander into these situations." sighed Malfoy, though his expression was dripping with sarcasm.

"Just because you're jealous that you've never captured the attention of the Hogwarts rumour mill like I have." sniped Harry, poking fun at his Slytherin counterpart.

"I've had plenty of stories and gossip fly around the castle thank you very much..." scoffed Malfoy, slightly indignant.

"The last one I remember hearing was of you and Pansy Parkinson being caught doing something rather unseemly...let's see what was it Pansy was wearing?" asked Harry, faking a look of deep thought on his face.

"Don't...I've been trying to wipe that part of my memory out..." sneered Malfoy, taking a deep swig from his bottle.

"Alright...just don't see why you couldn't have locked the doors a little better...That poor third year..." said Harry, quietly as he shook his head.

"Are you quite done?" demanded Malfoy, pink tinging in his pale face.

"I am...I am...sorry, a naked Pansy Parkinson is nothing to joke about." said Harry, frowning as he said the words whereas Malfoy visible shook win repulsion.

"Just...don't." muttered Malfoy, cringing as he took another deep swig of his Butterbeer.

"Look...I've been thinking about it and...I think we have to tell Dumbledore..." said Harry; it was all he could manage before Malfoy interrupted him.

"No way...we can't tell Dumbledore, we can't tell anyone!" exclaimed Malfoy, standing up.

"I'm not exactly his biggest fan either, and I hate having to say this but...he knows what he's doing." replied Harry, speaking calmly.

"This isn't a game for him to play, my life and my mother's lives are in danger here." said Malfoy, looking at Harry.

"Not your fathers?" asked Harry, eyeing Malfoy curiously.

"That buffoon cares more about gold and his position in the Dark Lords ranks than me and my mother." spat Malfoy, as though the idea of his father put a bad taste in his mouth.

"Dumbledore is in charge of Hogwarts, by all rights he should know about this. How much of a danger this is, what if Voldemort asks someone else to fix it? What if he's asked other Slytherins to keep an eye on you and check up on it once in a while? It's too big a risk to take." urged Harry, trying to convince his friend.

"It isn't your life that is on the line! You haven't been tasked with a death sentence." hissed Malfoy, his words stinging Harry.

"The hell I haven't! Who do you think has to go up against him in the end? Why do you think he's had it out for me since the day I was born? I'm the one that has to kill him...there is nobody else...I'm the only one that can go up against him...I'm the man that has to stop that snake faced, bigoted, manic, over compensating asshole...ME!" said Harry, finishing with a yell as he expressed every inch of the unbridled, festering anger that he had kept contained over the past few months. Emitting and radiating his raw emotions, making thunderous noises as parts of the castle vibrated, quivering from the pulsating waves of power that Harry was causing. Portraits slanted and books fell off shelves, as the trembling died down and caused panic from everyone in the castle that didn't know what the hell it was.

Malfoy remained silent for several seconds after it had finished, either in shock or deep in thought, Harry didn't know but he waited to find out.

"I'm sorry...you're right, Dumbledore should know but...I can't trust this with him until he can guarantee my safety and the safety of my mother." said Malfoy, looking up at Harry. The anger was gone; instead a slightly guilty look was in Malfoys eyes.

"Very self-preserving of you..." smiled Harry, diffusing the tension between them.

"I am a Slytherin..." quipped Malfoy.

"Shame...you would have made a smashing Gryffindor..." teased Harry, knowing it would hit a nerve.

"That's just uncalled for." said Malfoy, defensive.

"So…If you don't want to talk to Dumbledore..." started Harry, but Malfoy cut him off.

"I don't trust him...but I trust you...and if you can trust him then...that's going to have to be enough." said Malfoy, he was back to being deadly serious but that didn't stop Harry from stifling a chuckle.

"What's funny?" asked Malfoy, perplexed at the reaction of his Gryffindor friend.

"Nothing...just reminded me of something I've heard before." muttered Harry, thinking of Snape and his long debated trust issues.

"We should go and see him now..." said Harry, standing up.

"We? Now?" asked Malfoy, looking at his watch.

"You'll have to be there anyway to verify everything and he'll be looking for me anyway." replied Harry, zipping up his jacket.

"Alright, one second...Inmayvtin." said Malfoy, the Vanishing Cabinet disappeared under the Invisibility Spell, the blonde Slytherin turned to Harry who looked inquisitive at Malfoys actions.

"Why?" questioned Harry.

"Like you said, 'he' could have asked others to do this...double crossing, conniving little prick!" lashed Malfoy, kicking the cabinet out of anger and putting another dent in the wood.

"He's a Slytherin, what do you expect?" joked Harry.

"Really? Reverting back to House insults now?" asked Malfoy, looking at Harry.

"It's been a while" mused Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p>Massive apologies for the huge delay, laptop broke and needed a new harddrive so I lost all my files. Also had a big case of "Writer's Block" which I don't know if I can use as an excuse if I'm not an official, professional writer.<p>

Hope you enjoyed, look forward to the angry reviews.

(Also, apologies to lilyrose242, whom I told that the chapter would be up in a couple of days and in actuality it took ten.)


	42. Plans, For Now And Later

Harry and Malfoy walked into Dumbledore's office, Fawkes was perched right on the desk gave a friendly chirp before appearing to spontaneously combust and disappeared, leaving them alone with only a charred feather behind.

"What was that about?" asked Malfoy, puzzled at the phoenixes actions.

"Probably going to get, Dumbledore." replied Harry, sitting down in one of the chair.

"It's strange that you find that normal…" muttered Malfoy, as he copied Harry's actions and sitting down. Dumbledore appeared with another spark of fire, making Malfoy jump in surprise.

"Harry...and Mr Malfoy, now this is surprising…" said Dumbledore, eyeing the pair with mixed expression of befuddlement and curiosity.

"You know why I'm here, well part of the reason at least…" muttered Harry, as Malfoy shifted in his seat.

"Yes…as you could guess my office was empty as I was attempting to track your whereabouts due to a rather powerful magical outburst from yourself. I take it from his presence that Mr Malfoy had something to do with it…Mr Filch is probably thinking Peeves unscrewed all the chandeliers at once…again." muttered Dumbledore, a slight twinkle in his eye at the mention of the mischievous poltergeist.

"I did have something to do with it…but not the reason you might be thinking...you want to take this one?" asked Malfoy, who looked slightly on edge.

"Malfoy and I made a sort of truce earlier in the year…after figuring out the life of a Death Eater isn't as glamorous or stylish as his father led him to believe, but like a certain someone we both know…his father and Voldemort himself thinks that Draco is on their 'side' and has been given a task…" said Harry, speaking with care and delicacy.

"I see…and what is this task?" asked Dumbledore, realising the seriousness of the situation.

"I can only tell you, if you promise to ensure the safety of Malfoy and his mother. Malfoy risked his life by telling me and…I'm asking if you can protect them." stated Harry, swallowing his pride and getting straight to the point.

"I will do that for you, Harry..." said Dumbledore, warmed by the trust and respect Harry still had for him.

"Great…Voldemort asked Malfoy to repair a Vanishing Cabinet that is here in Hogwarts, Voldemort has the other and once the connection is fixed…" said Harry, leaving Dumbledore to make his own assumptions.

"Are you sure?" asked Dumbledore, looking at Malfoy instead of Harry. Again, Malfoy only nodded in response.

"That is worrying…if Voldemort intends to attack Hogwarts…his forces must be more substantial than I thought…" murmured Dumbledore, standing up and looking out of his window and over a snow-covered Hogwarts.

"Or…he's making a bold, brash move to keep up appearances with his followers. Think about it, Voldemort has no financial backing, increased rights for Aurors and Magical Law Enforcement Officers, the death penalty...it could be an act of desperation." reasoned Harry, his counter argument leaving the room quiet.

"But…why Hogwarts? If we move past the obvious longstanding vendettas he has against both of you…Why not go after the Ministry? Surely that's more logical…" said Malfoy, looking at both Dumbledore and Harry.

"Voldemort isn't logical…" said Harry, pointedly.

"But he's not a fool either, Harry…Voldemort was an orphan, never fitting in and never feeling at home until he came to Hogwarts…After he left I'm sure he missed Hogwarts dearly…I'm certain that both of you have heard of the supposed curse on the Defence Against The Dark Arts position?" asked Dumbledore, turning away from the window and looking at Harry and Malfoy. The pair slowly nodded in unison, both wondering where the Headmaster was going with this.

"It started when Voldemort applied for the position after Professor Merrythought retired, even then rumours were circulating around him and his Death Eaters...I denied him the position and the rest, as they say...is history..." said Dumbledore, sinking back into his chair.

"So…the reason he wants to take over and rule Hogwarts because he thinks of this place as his home?" asked Malfoy, sounding unconvinced.

"I wouldn't say that is the sole reason, Mr Malfoy…but I would hazard a guess that it is one of them." replied Dumbledore, taking a lemon drop from the glass bowl on his desk.

"What are the others?" asked Harry, not looking at Dumbledore. He had been thinking over the description that Dumbledore had given of pre-Hogwarts Voldemort, it sounded much like himself, never fitting in...or feeling and sense of belonging until arriving at the magical castle.

"Speculation on my behalf of course, personal theories and such..." said Dumbledore, as he busied himself unwrapping the lemon drop in his hands.

"Such as?" pressed Harry, the aged Headmaster had many qualities and one he knew well was the secretive nature that Dumbledore had, not wanting to relinquish information unless he felt it was appropriate. But now, with the Order joining forces with the Ministry and Dumbledore trying to rebuild Harry's trust, maybe he would try and change.

"Hogwarts...is regarded as the safest place in the British Isles, with the improvements made over the summer holidays, the only way anyone could penetrate through the defences would be from the inside, and even then it would be challenging..." Dumbledore stopped for a moment, savouring the soured sweet before continuing. "The extensive warding system, combined with the dozens of protections added over time by countless generations...Hogwarts is a fortress, and one that has been attended by a large majority of the witches and wizards in Great Britain. When people think back on Hogwarts, I would like to think that they all have fond memories of the castle and its grounds, the last few years aside…there has rarely been an incident of any kind that has affected the entire student population, people have a personal attachment to Hogwarts, if it were taken over by Voldemort...the belief, the idea that Hogwarts is place to grow and learn, it would be shattered. The place that nearly every witch and wizard across the country and even some outside of it, the one place everyone holds dear to their hearts, is Hogwarts. To break the defences would be to break the spirit of magical folk, worldwide...Hogwarts is a beacon of light among the growing darkness, and as such cannot be invaded by Voldemort and his forces." said Dumbledore, sitting back in his chair and closing his eyes, he took a deep breath before opening them again. Both Harry and Malfoy kept quiet, the way Dumbledore had described it made it sound like if Voldemort conquered Hogwarts, he would effectively win the war. The full reality of what lay ahead of them was now clearer than ever before, and it didn't look or sound easy.

"Draco, I trust that your mother will be compliant and ready to leave Malfoy Manor at a moment's notice?" asked Dumbledore, looking at the blonde Slytherin.

"All of our possessions can be replaced, mother has been named the sole benefactor of the Malfoy fortune, although she is suspect in the eyes of the general public, neither of us has taken the Dark Mark." said Malfoy.

"Well, as there is no time like the present...I will see to it personally that your mother will be out of Malfoy Manor before sunrise and safe...elsewhere." said Dumbledore, looking at Harry who gave him a small nod.

"Wait, shouldn't we talk a bit more about this? Devise a plan of action?" asked Malfoy, sounding slightly panicked.

"Draco, I give you my word no harm will come to your mother. I am mentally formulating a very devious plan as we speak; rest assured all will come clear tomorrow morning. Would you be so kind as to let yourselves out?" asked Dumbledore, a smile and a vague twinkle in his eyes as Fawkes swept across the room and landed on his shoulder, and with a flash of fire left Harry and Malfoy alone in his office.

"What does that mean? Is he always that cryptic and infuriating?" demanded Malfoy, standing up and facing Harry.

"Believe it or not, that wasn't too bad for him." replied Harry, standing up and looking at Malfoy whose guard slipped for a moment and allowed a fleeting expression of worry on his face.

"Look...the one thing I know is that when Dumbledore has a plan, he'll follow it through." said Harry, clapping a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Looks like I'm just going to have to wait and see." said Malfoy, slightly disconcerted but with a hardened look in his eyes as they left the office.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

It was the next morning and Harry was at breakfast, he had arrived exceptionally early in anticipation of something…anything…However, this hadn't been quite what he was expecting...

**Malfoy Mansion Marched On! **

**In the early hours of this morning, the household of known Death Eater and former Ministry employee, Lucius Malfoy, was searched and seized in a joint operation between the Magical Law Enforcement Department and Auror Office. Permission was granted by Minister Bones in the early hours of the morning and carried out soon after, neighbouring households have reported an unknown third party participating and assisting alongside Ministry employees. **

**This reporter managed to find out a little more from an Auror who led the raid, but will remain nameless to protect his or her identity.**

"**In the early hours of this morning, a special unit took part in a 'high risk, high reward' assignment on the Malfoy household, the area was secured swiftly. Unfortunately our main target was not present however one arrest has been made, I'd like to add that a thorough search is still on going and is yielding positive results. Officials will remain at the scene until an official verdict is given, but what I can say is we have made great progress so far and with zero casualties; I consider it to be a complete success."**

**Indeed, reader might be disappointed to see that Lucius Malfoy was absent from the grounds, however Narcissa Malfoy was present and is being held pending further investigation. Authorities began an intensive search of the property shortly after securing the scene, and with several incriminating artefacts and goods being discovered already, with this daring raid is looking to be such an achievement, this reporter has to wonder…does the Ministry have any other plans to counter He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his allies? (More on pages 3-7)**

**Reported by Elias Pine.**

Copies of the newspaper were scooped up as soon as they had hit the tables, he kept overhearing several people 'couldn't wait to shove it in Malfoys face' but his Slytherin friends was notably absent, the older Slytherin house members has scowls at anyone that jeered or insulted but kept reserved as a whole. Things didn't quieten down until Dumbledore and Snape, the latter of which had shadows under his eyes. As Dumbledore reached his seat, the Great Hall had dropped to an eerie silence as all looked up expectantly at the Headmaster. The long-bearded wizard surveyed the hall and cleared his throat.

"As I'm sure you are all aware, the family of one of your classmates is in The Daily Prophet today...this is not the first time that someone at Hogwarts has been in the media and I am sure it will not be the last...This news article will not affect the way that Draco Malfoy is regarded and treated amongst his peers, anyone found ridiculing, mocking, sneering or taunting about this subject, will have a hundred house points stripped from their respective house, and a lengthy amount of detention for the rest of the year. Whilst I am aware of the separation and divide among you, I will not tolerate segregation at Hogwarts whilst I am its Head." said Dumbledore, his voice much stricter and sterner than most in the hall had heard. He remained stood for a moment, seemingly staring into the eyes of every student as he peered over his half-moon spectacles, pointedly letting everyone know how serious he was about the subject before sitting down.

Breakfast continued as a quiet affair, with nobody daring to even mention the matter further. With a double period of Ancient Runes, Harry left earlier than he ever had for a lesson in the hopes of talking to Malfoy to smooth everything over and get some clarity. The blonde Slytherin was outside the classroom, his usual neat and tidy appearance had been replaced by an uncaring, casual one. His hair wasn't full of product and slicked back, instead it was scruffy and more natural looking, and his shirt was creased and untucked, with the sleeves of his jumper rolled up, one arm holding his robe over his shoulder nonchalantly as he lent against the wall, bag hanging to the side.

For some reason, Harry was disturbingly reminded of himself.

"'Sup..." said Malfoy, acknowledging Harry.

"'Sup?" asked Harry, in disbelief. Looking over the Slytherins appearance once more.

"It's supposed to look like I'm a mess..." said Malfoy, standing up straight.

"Right...you just look..." but, Harry couldn't find the words.

"Scruffy, undeveloped, uncaring…?"

"Different…the word I was looking for was different." he met the eye of his Slytherin friend.

"It did save a lot of time in the morning." stated Malfoy, leaning back against the wall.

"That's my excuse." muttered Harry, leaning next to Malfoy.

"You were right by the way..." said Malfoy, staring straight ahead at the wall opposite.

"About what?" asked Harry, lazily putting his bag down on the floor and ruffling his hair.

"Dumbledore...he had a plan, he followed it through." said Malfoy, an indifferent tone as though the matter bored him whereas less than twelve hours ago it was everything that mattered.

"Told you." said Harry, in an equally monotonous voice.

"Quite a schemer isn't he?" asked Malfoy, as though thinking aloud.

"You don't know the half of it." laughed Harry.

"The arrest is a cover...Dumbledore says I can contact her whenever I want..."

"That's nice..."

"Said I could even take time off to visit her...but that I'd have to ask your permission first..."

"What?" asked a bewildered Harry, turning to face Malfoy.

"Dumbledore said she's staying at your house in London for the time being, very generous of you I must say." the blonde had a classic smirk back on his face.

"Well you know me...sure you can go whenever you feel like it." said Harry, looking around as he heard echoes from the stairs of their classmates approaching. They casually began distancing themselves from one another as they always did, in order to keep up appearances.

"Good to hear, especially seeing as I'm spending the summer." sniped Malfoy, just before the other students walked onto the corridor. It was a mark of his Occlumency skills that his jaw didn't drop as they entered the classroom.

* * *

><p>End Of Chapter.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe Important? <strong>

(Authors Note – I'm sure that most won't be interested in this but I would like to apologise for the substantial wait and the size of the chapter. I started writing again for NaNoWriMo but couldn't find any creativity for it and used this chapter as an inbetween to get some ideas flowing. But then it occurred to me that before I start anything new I should finish this first. I wrote this over the last thirteen days along with plans for future chapters so the wait won't be nearly as long. Hope all is well, and once again…sorry.)

APW.


	43. Both Sides

"Our numbers seem to have thinned since our last meeting...Harris, is there any particular reason for this?" hissed Voldemort, looking down on the assembled Death Eaters.

"My Lord, some of our latest recruits have been missing for several days...some were captured and arrested but I fear loyalty maybe an issue with the rest…" mumbled the masked Death Eater, his voice quivered slightly in fear of giving the news.

"Desertion is not a new concept within these ranks, they will be hunted down and killed for their betrayal…" hissed Voldemort, menace in his voice. The rumbling of water surging against the stone walls could be heard in the silence, as the wind blew fiercely through the old prison corridors.

"They should be strung from the rafters by their fingernails, death is not enough for these traitors!" cried Bellatrix, her comment was met with murmured agreement.

"Then I shall leave it up to you, Bellatrix...however I would like to administer my own…punishments…before they are ultimately disposed of…" smirked Voldemort, Bellatrix bowed deeply in gratitude.

"Macnair, how goes our negotiations with the creatures?" asked Voldemort, leaning forward and resting his head on his fingertips.

"Fairly, my Lord...Greyback is making progress with the Werewolves, though with the new Ministry more open to their kind, it is becoming tediously difficult…the Hags and Vampires are trying to ensure they would have a much more prominent role in the magical world in the event of siding with us." said Macnair, his voice steady.

"And the giants?" asked Voldemort, raising the area where his eyebrows should be in expectation.

"They seem reluctant, it seems the half-breed Hagrid and some associates made connections and gave gifts over summer, two small tribes are with us but Gugalag and his band are being too stubborn for my liking…" sneered Macnair, tensing his shoulders in outward resentment.

"Patience, Walden...their addition could spell chaos and devastation to any foe…" said Voldemort, quietly.

"Yes, my Lord..." muttered Macnair, giving a deep, respectful bow.

"Now…Selwyn, tell me…why was I not aware of the plans the Ministry had to invade and capture Lucius's home and arrest, Narcissa?" asked Voldemort, the pitch of his voice going slightly higher.

"Corrupting the Ministry and blackmailing its officials is a near impossible task with Bones in charge, especially at the level of office involved. Rumour is that barely a half dozen was aware of the operation merely hours before it happened." said Selwyn, backtracking and sounding terrified as Voldemort stood up. A bolt of red shot out of the yew wand of Voldemort, sending the Death Eater to the floor, a momentary scream of agony echoed around the prison island as the Cruciatus Curse set every nerve in his body on fire before it stopped.

"The only reason I didn't kill you just then, Selwyn…is because you are one of a handful of informants at my disposal. I know that Minister Bones is keeping a very tight ship at the moment, but after nearly six months I expect you to have made some progress and have some inside information for me...It is more than a thorn in my side, her appointment has caused more of a problem than I had anticipated...This needs to be dealt with!" snapped Voldemort, his outburst making everyone flinch as Selwyn got back to his feet, disorientated and dazed.

"My…my Lord...perhaps it might be wise…to attack the Ministry…more citizens are stepping forward for the Ministry Training Programmes, Bones is being clever when she says it is to help them protect themselves, it is so they can also protect others...she is developing an infantry of competent witches and wizards...the general public will soon not fear us as they used to." cried Selwyn, twitching and shaking at the pain radiating through his body. Voldemort sat back in his high throne, contemplative as he twirled his wand inbetween his long fingers.

"An attack on the Ministry consist of a substantial number of our forces at risk, if it fails then any stragglers will be at the heart of the government and detained…why should we go to them when they are now so keen on coming to us?" asked Voldemort, nobody responded from fear of being cursed.

"Very well…A sizable, devastating attack would serve as a message…attract the attention of Bones and her forces…perhaps even bait them...while the weak flee, the strong remain and show their dedication to our cause…Selwyn is right, our presence has not been felt on a grand scale for too long, the fear no longer resonates within our foes…we will take arms and instil despair in to the souls of our enemies and put them in their rightful place…beneath us, begging for mercy and to join our cause." smirked Voldemort, a frightfully cruel expression plastered on his face.

The cackling Death Eaters parted, softly applauding their leader and emptying out of the foyer; Voldemort turned to walk back to his personal quarters and found the lone, unkempt figure of Lucius Malfoy, standing with a dejected expression.

"Lucius...you look worried. Be rest assured when I say that the seizure of Malfoy Mansion and arrest of your wife will be avenged." said Voldemort, glancing into the dazed eyes of one of his most long-standing followers.

"They took everything from me, my Lord…the gold, my mansion…my wife…" said Malfoy, the distaste abundant in his voice.

"You understand, Lucius…casualties of war are to be expected…when the dust settles and we stand victorious, everything the Ministry took from us will be ours once again…with a significant interest of course." said Voldemort, seeing the man's eyes light up at his words.

"The wealth of the Wizarding world will be ours to redistribute…" muttered Lucius, a desperate hunger filling his eyes.

"Exactly…and those that establish their unwavering loyalty will form the foundation of a new, supreme Ministry of Magic…you served as an 'Advisor' of sorts to Fudge and a Hogwarts Governor, while I know such positions are beneath you, Lucius…I find proof and hard evidence much more reassuring…" said Voldemort, stepping closer to the dishevelled figure of Lucius Malfoy.

"Of course…anything my Lord…" said Malfoy, hastily bowing his head as Voldemort looked down at him.

"Lucius, you were known as one of the most formidable and talented wizards in my ranks. I hope to rekindle the fire within you with a small challenge that will test your abilities to the core...if you are successful it will mark the first step towards reinstating glory on the Malfoy line." said Voldemort, slipping a slip of parchment into Malfoys hand. Voldemort turned and walked away, leaving Lucius to look down at the slip of parchment in his hand, on it was only one word.

_Nurmengard_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"I must say, I don't know how you put up with it all these years…" muttered Malfoy, walking next to Harry.

The student population of Hogwarts had kept abuzz for several days over Malfoy and the arrest of his mother, though the vast majority said nothing about it to the his face given Dumbledore's warning, whispered conversations could be overheard in nearly every corridor.

"You get used to it, I remember in First Year...everyone wanting to look at me…well, it was the scar more than anything." muttered Harry.

"The averted stare is what's annoying me…having everyone talking about you behind your back, watching you walk down the hallway, try to catch someone's eye though…they soon look away." said Malfoy.

"Learn to live with it. How did the move go?" asked Harry, stopping for a moment to gaze over the frozen lake of Hogwarts. Any reply was cut short as Malfoy walked right into him, both slipped on the icy ground beneath them and steadied themselves.

"You're invisible remember, I can't see when you stop." hissed Malfoy.

"Sorry...forgot." muttered Harry, who continued walking.

"The whole idea was for it to look like I was out on my for a walk to collect my thoughts, instead it looks like I'm a toddler who can't go for a walk without falling over." said Malfoy, taking a second before walking on.

"I apologised, and you didn't answer the question." said Harry, pointedly. Malfoy was silent apart from his footsteps crunching on the frosty grass for a few seconds before he answered.

"Mother wrote to me, she moved in yesterday morning...said it was different from how she remembered it and everyone has this knack of being overly friendly and supportive." grimaced Malfoy, as though the very idea of such repelled him.

"Yes, it might take some getting used to but you'll get used to it." said Harry, watching the Giant Squid poke a tentacle through the frozen lake, waving it around in the air as though testing for wind before it slipped back under the surface.

Harry smiled to himself, an unseen smile as his mind whirred as to what he had just seen the Giant Squid do kind of exemplified everything that was going on right now. How the only way to see if change was really happening was to throw something out and check. The Ministry was doing it with putting as much pressure on the Death Eaters as possible; the Death Eaters were doing it with planning to attack Hogwarts.

But what was he doing? How much change had he actually done? In the grand scheme of things, he was training and learning, absorbing information and building up to an inevitable showdown with Voldemort. He didn't know if he was even close to that level or not. He couldn't remember the last time we pushed his body to the limit, magically or physically. And without knowing the limitations he had, how could he possibly do anything about it?

"Ow! Ok, I'm walking ahead of you now…" grumbled Malfoy, having walked into Harry again after he had stopped walking, lost in his thoughts.

"I have to talk to Dumbledore." said Harry, voicing his conclusion.

"What? Why? Your scar hurting or something?" asked Malfoy, turning to face his invisible friend. Harry had to stifle a laugh at how ridiculous that sounded coming from Malfoy, it had come from Hermione and Ron thousands of times, and their voices would be full of concern and worried about what it meant. To hear it from Malfoy, it just sounded odd.

"No, and turn around and keep walking. Anyone that might be watching is going to think you're insane as well as having ridiculous hair." muttered Harry, smiling at seeing the sarcastic look of contempt on the Slytherins face.

"Why do you have to talk to, Dumbledore?" asked Malfoy, walking carefully over the icy floor.

"It just feels like I'm not really doing anything to fight…" said Harry, after taking a moment to pause before replying.

"You're a schoolboy, Potter...You aren't supposed to be doing anything..." replied Malfoy.

"You know what I mean." bit Harry, scowling at the back of the Slytherins head.

"Besides learning and training all you can, which by the way is what you're doing...there isn't very much you can do."

"That's the point, I could be doing a lot more…I should be doing more. That's why I want to talk to, Dumbledore." gritted Harry, burying his chin in the coat he was wearing as the wind picked up slightly.

"And do what? Fight Death Eaters? Don't you think if there was something only you could do, he would ask you to do it?" posed Malfoy, who had stopped to stand at the edge of the lake. Harry stood to the side of him, looking out at the frozen lake.

"I don't know…" muttered Harry, hearing Malfoy suppressing his laughter.

"What's funny?" pressed Harry, quashing a flash of anger.

"I'm sorry…it's just you have the daring and bravery, by which of course I mean the recklessness and idiocy, of a Gryffindor, yet you have the trust and determination, of a Slytherin. It's a unique combination and I find it quite funny…and bizarre." said Malfoy, looking straight ahead. If Harry had been visible, he would have spun around to look at his friend so he could see the sincerity in his eyes, but it was evident enough in his voice.

"You know what I think sometimes, when it's quiet and everyone is asleep...I think about what it would be like not to care...you know, just not give a damn anymore...Just leave and never look back." muttered Harry, swallowing the fear in the pit of his stomach as he spoke those words.

"But unfortunately, that's not who you are." breathed Malfoy, a minute sense of sorrow in his voice.

"It's not who we are." corrected Harry.

"True..." mumbled Malfoy, softly into the wind. But not quite quiet enough that Harry couldn't hear it.

They stood in silence looking out at the lake until the sky began to darken, behind them the trees bristled with a seemingly ever present slight breeze. The cold seeping into their bones until simultaneously they turned and walked back up the worn path to Hogwarts. No words needed to be said as they parted inside Hogwarts, the halls were mostly empty but Harry still darted inside a false broom cupboard and walked up to the third floor before coming out behind a suit of armour and onto the moving staircases. Almost hoping they would lead him astray and to someplace quiet. Alas they didn't, and he was left standing in front of The Fat Lady and finding himself not really wanting to go in at all...but he entered and through all the cheery welcomes and the warm hellos given by everybody in the Common Room, he glanced over at the chair Katie would normally have sat in and saw it occupied by a third-year...His heartstrings and entire body almost seemed to tug downwards as he walked. Quickly composing himself before anyone could notice, he walked past everyone and waved off the invite from Seamus to come over. He was with Dean, Neville, Lavender and Parvati, he could hear them as he walked up the spiral staircase. They were discussing a special announcement that was apparently going to be made tomorrow.

"It'll be a Valentines Day ball..." said Seamus, offhandedly.

"Don't spoil it, I want it to be a surprise." huffed Parvati, play hitting Seamus.

"Like it is going to be anything else." yawned Dean.

"Still, not like we can't have a little fun to pick things up around here." smiled Lavender, brightly.

"Dancing and not drinking does not sound like fun." laughed Seamus.

"That's because you can't dance." quipped Dean.

"I am the master of the jig, my friend." said Seamus, exaggerating his accent for effect.

Harry closed the door behind him and shook off his trainers, jeans and jacket. Collapsing into bed and thinking how easy it would be to fall asleep...if he were nearly anybody else in the world.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter.<p>

* * *

><p>I'd just like to say sorry. For my inconsistency. You deserve better. You all do.<p>

APW


	44. Being Wrong

It was the following day, a beginning to a new week and while the snow had mostly melted away, the bitter cold remained. A frost-ridden Hogwarts revealed itself as the sun dawned into a pale grey sky. Despite the gloomy conditions, spirits were as high as they could be. Because during breakfast, not only did Dumbledore confirm the rumours of Valentine's Day Ball, he also announced a Hogsmeade weekend. Which brought much excitement to the student population, as always the Hogsmeade weekend was reserved for third-years and over. However two separate Valentine's Day Balls would be happening, one for the first, second, third and fourth-years, and one for fifth, sixth and seventh-years.

"Of course, I needn't remind you all that while fun is encouraged...the school rules still apply. To ensure this, myself, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape along with several other professors will be chaperoning both events." said Dumbledore, his eyes looking over the crowded Great Hall.

"Kind of puts a dampener on our plans." said Seamus, in a hushed voice.

"What did you expect? For Dumbledore to say 'anyone that needs mead or wine, or a special something to make your Valentines Day one to remember, call by the Hospital Wing and ask Madame Pomfrey.'" laughed Dean, whose bad impression of Dumbledore was overruled by the joke and mental picture he had painted.

"We can still go to Hogsmeade during the day, have lunch and do some shopping. Then in the evening dress up and celebrate Valentine's Day, we can dance and have a weekend off from everything." smiled Parvati, whose infectious happiness passed on to every girl and several boys who had not yet been given the pleasure of walking around every shop in Hogsmeade followed by a date at Madam Puddifoots Tea Shop.

While the vast majority of the Great Hall began talking earnestly about their plans, Neville looked over at Harry whose face reflected the uncertainty that he was also feeling. No words were spoken, but the message was clear.

'With Voldemort and the Death Eaters loose, was a Hogsmeade weekend a good idea?'

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Of course, the absolute certainty following the announcement of a Valentine's Day Ball, is the veritable explosion of gossip and hallway whispers about Hogwarts romance. Though this dominated the Hogwarts rumour mill for most of the year, it always intensified tenfold during the Valentine's Day holiday. In the past, Harry had felt the nerves and nauseating pressure to ask a girl to a Valentines Day Ball. This year however, everything was replaced by mild frustration with an addition of a certain melancholic tone to it all. It hadn't been that long since Katie had died...and while they hadn't been serious, it didn't feel right to move on to another girl.

However, what was making him so frustrated? Well, girls were constantly glancing at him, and when he returned the looks was greeted with either giggles, a smile and once or twice, a wink. It was annoying to him, because they weren't really doing anything wrong. For a start, it wasn't like anyone was being tactless. Nobody had known about him and Katie. Also, it's not like he can complain about girls liking him. While they more than likely fancied him for reasons he didn't like to admit, namely his fame and wealth. It would be unfair to bitch and moan about it, considering how most men would see it as a godsend.

On the other hand, the entire affair was having quite a different effect for a certain blonde Slytherin.

"Finally, I can walk down a hallway and barely anyone is whispering about me..." said Malfoy, stretching in his chair. They where sat in a deserted classroom but as an added precaution, they had one or two surveillance charms along the corridor to alert them of any other wandering students.

"Something that I can only dream of..." muttered Harry, with overtones of sarcasm. The Slytherin ignored him and continued on.

"It was infuriating, although now I know people are only staring and talking about me because of what's important..."

"That outdated hairstyle?"

"Really? Hair jibes? Have you even heard of hair product?"

"I like my hair, and nothing can control it."

"Very well...look, I've been thinking...about this Hogsmeade weekend..."

"Draco...I would love to be your date, but...I think we're better as friends, not a couple."

A small smile passed the lips of the Slytherin, shaking his head with not a strand of his blonde hair coming out-of-place. He continued with an air of sincerity.

"You know things have been quiet, don't you think that maybe it's lulled everyone into a false sense of security?"

"You'd have to be an idiot to forget Voldemort is out there...Dumbledore hasn't forgotten, and he wouldn't risk students lives."

"Obviously, it's just odd."

"I know..."

"By the way, you would be lucky to land a man like me."

"Please, I'm a catch."

"With that hair and the amount of stubble on your face, it looks like you've just come from a month-long holiday in the Forbidden Forest."

"Some people like the unkempt look of debonair the gentleman."

"It takes no effort. A man should be properly groomed, clothed _and _washed..."

"I wash!"

"You know what? You're right...we wouldn't work as a couple." Harry caught Malfoy's eye and the pair burst out laughing.

"We definitely wouldn't..." laughed Harry, trying to regain his breath.

"Right I have to concentrate, need to finish this damn essay for McGonagall." breathed Malfoy, a pink tinge in his face.

"You're still not done with that?"

"No, I'm trying to include Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration but the principle doesn't seem to fit with The Modification Standards of Sam Steinreich."

"The principles can change but the definition has to remain the same."

"Ah, a bit like constants in Arithmancy."

"Well I don't know Arithmancy, but sure...Wait, you don't do Arithmancy either."

"I still read about it though, I find it interesting...Like constants, they're values that don't change."

"Wait, that's it..."

"What's it?"

It was as if Harry had been looking at a problem and had finally solved it, this must be what Hermione felt like when she runs off to the library. How could he have not seen it!

"The Hogsmeade weekend..."

"I thought we established it wouldn't work out between us, I mean we're very different people..." Harry glared at the Slytherin momentarily before carrying on.

"Just listen and tell me if it makes sense...the nose-lacking moron that is Voldemort, he has grown in power and causing death and destruction...Everyone knows that, but not many people know him...The power and control is what he wants, coming to Hogsmeade and killing students isn't going to get him that. It wouldn't achieveanything, it counteracts his principles because logically, Death Eaters against a bunch of students...It's too easy, it doesn't prove anything...to anyone. Right?"

"Doesn't sound crazy...but you're not telling me something isn't coming...It's like I can feel it."

"Hogsmeade is secondary to Hogwarts, any attack there would be seen as near paramount to attacking Hogwarts. And that's not going to happen...yet."

"Yet? You think the Dark Lord is going to attack Hogwarts?"

"Makes sense, nearly every witch and wizard in Britain has attended Hogwarts...Everyone has a connection with it, to overthrow Hogwarts would be as effective as taking over the Ministry. If not more so..."

"The Ministry would need to fall first...The Dark Lord would need a formal base of power. The Ministry of Magic is that place, it stores the records of the entire magical community. That is where the battle is won or lost..."

"Hogwarts will be the last stand...Voldemort won't consider himself victorious unless he commands over everything. That includes Hogwarts..."

"Is that what you think, Potter? There will never be a last stand...Rebellion is an idea; not a place or a group of witches and wizards."

All was quiet between the pair until Malfoy looked up at Harry, who was looking back at the Slytherin as though he had sprouted turnips out of his ears.

"What?"

"Nothing...just thought the last person to have any optimism would have been you."

"That's funny..."

"Why?"

"I thought the same thing about you..."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Bill,_

_I'm sure that you've heard about the Hogsmeade weekend, I don't think that it's a result of how quiet things have been. Voldemort has nothing to gain from attacking Hogsmeade, but that doesn't mean he might not do something elsewhere. I wanted to give you a heads up._

_Hope everything is going well with Fleur, say hello to her from me._

_Harry_

Sealing the letter, Harry tied it to the leg of the waiting Hedwig, giving her an owl treat when Neville walked into the dormitory.

"Hey, Harry...Can I talk to you?" asked Neville.

"Sure, Neville." said Harry, giving a stroking Hedwig before she nipped him on the back of his hand and flew out of the window. Neville sat at the end of his bed, and Harry sat on the end of his own.

"Ok...this is actually even more awkward than I thought it would be...Look, you might not want to admit it...but you know you're fanciable...those are Hermione's words not mine..." rushed Neville, before Harry could interrupt.

"And I know why you don't like to talk about it, or even act on it...I think it's admirable and...right. I like to think that's what I would be like it I were in your position."

_'You have no idea...' thought Harry._

"I mean, it's the decent thing to do...It would be easy to abuse, but you don't...and you never will..that's one of the reasons I look up to you...and it's why I'm coming to you about this, nobody else really gets it...me..., I'm just going to ask...I really like this girl, and I want to ask her to the Valentine's Day ball as my date...but I just don't know how or even if I should bother. What should I do?"

Harry took a second to think before replying, the Neville Longbottom across from him was so different compared to the one five years ago. He had grown from the insecure, podgy little boy, to a tall, mature, considerate man. Gone was the jittery disposition and nervous tendencies, in its place was a certain confidence and revered integrity. All he needed, was one little push to get him where he needed to be. And Harry felt almost responsible to do that, because he felt a slight guilt on his part. Looking back at his years at Hogwarts, if he could change things...one of the first would be including Neville Longbottom in his life much more often.

"If you don't mind me asking...who's the girl?" asked Harry.

"Luna..."

"Luna? I haven't seen her all year...I thought she had been taken out of school or something."

"No, she's at Hogwarts."

"That's weird...thought I would have seen her."

"She spends most of her spare time in the library, that's how I kind of got to know her a bit more...We help each other with homework and stuff...I've been thinking about asking her out for a while, she's funny and so random...clever and just...kind and sweet. I'm myself around her, like how I'm myself with you now."

"Well, I think you should ask her...the way you just described Luna, it sounds like you really like her...and nothing should get in the way of any happiness you two could have."

"What if she says no and it's just too awkward for us to be friends?"

"I think you won't have to worry about that...I remember Luna being so brave and strong, you didn't ask what you thought people might think about it, because you don't care about that stuff...and neither does she. You like her and I would be willing to bet that she feels the same way. You're a Gryffindor, and by far the best example of this house that I have seen. After everything you have been through, you deserve someone to be there for you."

"You really think so?"

"She's a Ravenclaw, and smart enough to know you're one of the good guys."

"Wow...Harry, I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything, you just need to go ask Luna to the Valentine's Day ball. Because if you don't someone else will, she's a lovely girl."

"She really is...thanks Harry."

Neville stood up, a smile on his face as he patted Harry on the shoulder as he walked over to the dormitory door.

"Oh, and Neville...I look up to you too."

Neville froze in the doorway, turning back to look at his friend. The grin on his face was replaced with surprise for a moment, a knowing stare passed between them as they exchanged a small nod to the other. Neville and left him alone in the dormitory,

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

As the days tumbled by, anticipation and excitement built up throughout Hogwarts. And then it was Saturday morning, the sky was nearly clear except for the occasional wisp of cloud, the cold had more or less remained, and the students of Hogwarts woke early to experience it all. After being held up by a few first and second years attempting to sneak past Filch, Harry walked down into the magical village. It was astonishing how untouched the place appeared to be, the thatched cottages and shops were the same as ever, the smiling faces of Hogwarts students as they enjoyed the rare break from Hogwarts.

The only difference Harry could see, was the Aurors, Magical Law Enforcement Officers and several Order members patrolling the streets. He watched as Professor Flitwick and Professor Vector making their way to The Three Broomsticks Inn, it all seemed so normal, like the wizarding war wasn't even happening...

After buying a dozen or so books from Tomes and Scrolls, a small walk around Dervish & Banges (where he bought a pack of self-shuffling playing cards and a Foe Glass) Harry walked up to Hog's Head Inn, Seamus and Dean had arranged to meet there near the end of the trip as they thought it would give them a better chance of getting some Firewhiskey for after the Valentine's Day Ball tomorrow night. He spotted Neville with Luna, walking intoDogweed and Deathcap and thought to himself that he had never seen Neville happier.

Inside the Hog's Head it was as gloomy as ever but at least warm, made even more so than the hot bottle ofButterbeer. As Seamus and Dean discussed a strategy on acquiring a bottle of Firewhiskey, the door opened as someone exited. A brief chill swept through the small pub as the cold outside air came inside, his two housemates continued talking as Harry looked outside the window absent-mindedly. It was half a minute later when Harry realised he was still cold, despite the muggy bar and hot drink...and then in the back of his mind he heard it, a distant scream as though it was coming from a great distance, but a scream he would always recognise. Bolting out of his chair, he sent the table and the three drinks flying.

"Merlin! Harry! What the hell is..."

But Harry was already outside, his wand in his hand as he looked at the sky. Only a few students were around this part of the village, all looking at him strangely as Dean and Seamus came outside.

"You feel that?" asked Harry, not taking his eyes off the sky.

"Feel what?"

"What is going on?"

Harry ignored them as he focused, the gnawing cold and distant scream intensified for a split second.

"Wait, what's that?" asked Dean.

Harry spun around to see where Dean was looking, it was Hogwarts and in the sky was a twinkling bird of some kind, though it was darting away from Hogwarts.

"It's a Patronus...Expecto Patronum!" yelled Harry, a silver stag erupted from the end of his wand, much to the surprise of everyone around him. Prongs turned to look at Harry, as though asking for instructions.

"Follow the other one, give us as much time as you can." said Harry, pointing to the one in the sky that was soaring closer. The silver stag tilted its head and galloped down the street, attracting the attention of everyone in the street of Hogsmeade.

"What is happening?" asked Seamus.

"Dementors, they're coming here now. Get everyone back to Hogwarts." said Harry, and without waiting for an answer turned and sprinted down the street. By now, students and villagers alike were coming outside to see what was going on. His Patronus was now in the air and joining up with the other that Harry strongly suspected was Dumbledore's. The two soared in the air majestically and if it wasn't such a dire situation, Harry would have stopped to admire it.

"Potter, do you mind explaining yourself?" demanded McGonagall, with Flitwick alongside her looking just as puzzled.

"Professor, it's Dementors. They're coming this way. I can't really explain how I know, but I just do. Look at the sky" Harry pointed to his Patronus and the other in the sky, she followed his direction and her stern expression intensified.

"Filius, get the students back to Hogwarts immediately." demanded McGonagall, sending her own Patronus off for good measure, a tabby cat sped off across the ground. Flitwick began directing the students but not before sending his, ironically a giant, which made Harry smile.

Confused students hurriedly began walking back to Hogwarts, and then Harry felt colder and heard the scream louder. Students and villagers began panicking, some even screaming as they started to run, several otherPatronus forms joined the sky and Harry turned and saw a mixture of DA members, Aurors, Magical Law Enforcement Officers and Order members pointing their wands to the sky.

"Mr Potter, back to the castle now."

"Like that's going to happen."

McGonagall couldn't help but smile to herself and was about to tell him again when the Dementors came over the mountains, though there direction kept shifting due to the harassment of the dozen or so Patronus chasing them. McGonagall sent another Patronus, as did the Aurors, MLE Officers and Order members that weren't helpingFlitwick with the students.

"Not yet..." muttered Harry to himself, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes as he recalled the memory of when Sirius said he could live with him. The cold and scream disappeared as he raised his wand and barely mumbled the words, an almost pure white Prongs shot out of his wand, snorting and grunting before setting off, he seemed to radiate positivity as he stormed straight at the Dementors, who tried to scatter but were surrounded by the Patronuses from earlier. It was as though being herded right into the path of Prongs, a fewDementors began to peel upwards and abandoned their plans when Prongs crashed straight through the middle of the pack.

They were repelled backwards and began to flee, abandoning their seemingly organised formation heading back towards the wilderness. Patronuses pestering and chasing them until they were all out of sight. Harry could hear the distant cheers from Hogwarts, as students applauded and whooped as they saw the Dementors feeling.

"That was some Patronus..." muttered an Auror.

"No, that was too easy." said Harry, turning and walking back to Hogwarts. He saw Dumbledore coming through the gates and towards Hogsmeade and Harry stopped as the aged wizard approached him.

"Harry, I'll see you in my office straight away, if you don't mind."

Harry only nodded his head in response, he was slightly confused. He had been wrong, or at least kind of wrong. An attack had happened, but it one that was easy enough to repel...perhaps without the Aurors, MLE and Order it might have been quite a bit more difficult, but surely Voldemort would have expected extra protection. Walking through the gates, several older students and DA members waited and began asking him questions.

"What happened?"

"Whose Patronus was that?"

"What did Dumbledore say?"

"Where did those Dementors go?"

"Did you feel what happened at the end?"

Harry ignored them all and walked straight up to the Headmasters office. The gargoyles sprung open and he ascended the staircase, entering the office ad sitting down. Fawkes let out a bright chirp that brought a smile to his face, Harry did the customary look around the office again. It was always the same, portraits around the office staring at him, whirring instruments that emitted smoke, shelves stacked with books.

"You know, Albus has been talking about you quite a lot more than he usually does this year." said the portrait of Armando Dippet.

"Has he now?"

"Oh yes, thinks you've taken the responsibility of your duty quite seriously."

"I'd thought he would be happy with that."

"He is, but he still worries..."

"About what?"

"A lot of things really, he's a very busy man."

"No, about me. You said he worries about me."

"Oh, of course...how silly of me. Yes, he worries that another burden is straining your livelihood."

"I've never had much of a livelihood, it really isn't anything new."

"Pah, stop feeling so pessimistic Potter! You're alive, aren't you?" spat the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black.

"For now..."

"What my colleague is trying and yet failing to say is that Albus worries, he thinks that you've stopped living...that your attention has been captivated and now you've become obsessed with stopping the oncoming darkness. And you have taken it upon yourself to do it alone."

"That's because nobody else can do what I do, anytime someone goes up against him...they don't have a chance."

"_They _aren't your priority. Survival is." sniped Phineas.

"Easy for you to say in your...portrait."

"I thought the boy was supposed to be clever?"

"Just because you believe in self-preservation and putting yourself above others doesn't mean I should."

"Sacrifices are necessary in war." muttered Dilys Derwent.

"Enough have already been made..." whispered Harry.

"Teenagers are so sentimental these days..." scoffed Phineas.

"Harry Potter is no mere teenager." it was Dumbledore, Harry turned to see the Headmaster stood in the doorway.

"Professor..."

"Harry...can I offer you anything, tea, lemon drop?"

"No...thank you."

"Alright, first would like to say thank you for the effort and consideration of your fellow students in Hogsmeade. I noticed Mr Finnigan and Mr Thomas carrying out your request superbly."

"That's great...but about the Dementors, I could feel their effects and presence way before anyone else could."

"I would guess some of your 'skills' is to identify magic and magical properties, even from a distance. Much like myself."

"It was your Patronus then?"

"Yes, I felt the effects much like yourself when they were several miles away. I sent a Patronus and Fawkes to alert the Ministry and the Order."

"Professor, don't you think it was a bit...easy?"

"There is nothing easy about overcoming the effects of a Dementor, much less a contingent like the one you have just encountered...but I understand what you're saying."

"I thought Voldemort wouldn't even bother launching any kind of attack, was it just to spook everyone? Remind us that he's still out there?"

"I could only guess..."

"Everyone is going to think of this as some kind of victory aren't they? Like something great has happened."

"Hasn't it? A village was saved from suffering and so were many students."

"It just didn't feel like a battle, it was barely challenging."

"What is challenging to you is not the same as what it is to others. Professor McGonagall informed me of your refusal to retreat and the difference you made."

"I wasn't about to risk the livelihood of everyone out there when I know I can make a difference and win."

"Well, that's the type of person you are Harry, I just hope you realise that sometimes losses will happen and there is nothing you can do that will change that."

"Professor, you're right about a lot of things. I just hope this isn't one of them." he stood up and was out of the office when Dumbledore said his name.

"Harry..."

"Yes Professor?"

"...Fifty points to Gryffindor for your efforts today."

Harry stood there for a moment, looking at Dumbledore for a second trying to discern some hidden meaning in what he had just said. He saw the lack of twinkle behind the half-moon spectacles, the aversion of his gaze as he reached for a lemon drop and the resigned posture. Awarding points was not what he was going to say. Holding his tongue in anger, he left Dumbledore's office, walking down the spiral staircase and saw the figure of Amelia Bones walking down the hallway, evidently coming to talk to Dumbledore. Harry turned and walked in the opposite direction and into a hidden hallway, he was in no mood to talk to anyone...even if it was the Minister of Magic. Striding down the hallway, Dumbledore had called him back for something and instead had awarded him house points. Harry was angry, either something was being kept from him or Dumbledore was withholding information; again. He then stopped and noticed that the hallways were empty;

'Everyone had probably been told to remain in their common rooms.' thought Harry, he took a cursory glance around before taking the opportunity and closing his eyes, transformed into his Red Wolf animagus form and sprinted down the corridor, his ears perked up for the slightest sound as he ran through Hogwarts, out of the castle and around the edges of the grounds until reaching the Forbidden Forest...

'It's been a couple of months since I last visited..." mused Harry, a wolfish grin on his wolf face as he stepped into the forest.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Minister..." said Dumbledore, welcoming Amelia Bones even though his back turned as he was gazing out of the window.

"Albus, was Harry Potter just in your office?"

"Indeed, he left only a couple of seconds ago."

"I thought that was him, I had hoped to speak to him and personally thank him for his efforts in Hogsmeade. From what I've heard, he played quite the part...impressed a couple of Aurors."

"Unfortunately, he has had experience in dealing with Dementors."

"I think Harry Potter has experience in just about anything that could be thrown his way."

"Yes...he probably has."

"I received your message, thank you for alerting me personally."

"You requested to be kept 'in the loop' as it were."

"I did...what do you think about the attack on Hogsmeade?"

"Harry thought it wasn't enough of a challenge...that victory here is no reason for celebration."

"Easy? Some of the MLE Officers and even an Auror or two couldn't cast a proper Patronus, and Harry Potter thought it was too easy?"

"He appears to have a...unique outlook on these things, but I must say I agree with him wholeheartedly. On any other day the village of Hogsmeade would have struggled but today, with the extra security and professors in the village...it was a futile effort

"You sound worried."

"That's because I am...worried that we missed something, that is."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Perhaps it was because it was his first time in the Forbidden Forest as an animal, but everything seemed to besomehow exaggerated...The soft, damp ground mixed with the crunch of dead leaves as he walked across them, his paws sensitive to every step. The trees towered over, the majority of them without any life on the branches thanks to the cold weather. The gnarled roots protruding from the ground, like veins in the human body...

The sun was setting and the floor of the Forbidden Forest was strewn in long, stretched shadows as the sun struggled to reach through the thicket of tree branches. Despite the time, Harry kept walking, treading carefully in case he alerted a creature of some kind. Wondering if another animal would recognise that he was a wizard or not, as he reached a small clearing. A pang of familiarity hit him as he recognised it as the spot where he andMalfoy had searched for the injured unicorn, he traced the long gone patches of unicorn blood and relived the memory of that night, the fear and terror he had felt in his heart, and the pain he had felt in his head. Reaching the final resting place of that unicorn he sniffed the air as though some reminiscence of the divine creature would still be there. The aroma of dirt, that's all there was. He stood still for a moment, maybe he had hoped something would have brought back the youthful naïvety of him being in this spot, but it hadn't...

"Halt!" came a voice, Harry turned his head to see three centaurs and an arrow launching and landing a foot in front of him.

"I said, halt...Meaning keep still!" it was Bane, he recognised the centaur from last year nearly killing Umbridgewith an arrow.

'Fuck...what do I do...' thought Harry, he contemplated running but these centaurs knew the forest better than he did and they were armed. But, they were talking to him as though they knew he understood them. Choosing to stay still unless the slightest hint of aggression was shown, he didn't flinch as the three walked closer.

"We know you are not a creature, transform and state your intent." declared Bane, hands still on his bow. Harry bowed and closed his eyes, not opening them until he had turned back human and opening them to look directly at Bane.

"You...of course this was to be expected."

"Stars not tell you I was coming?" jibed Harry.

"Your confidence has grown, why are you in our forest."

"Last I checked, this isn't your forest."

"We should kill him, Bane..." grunted the centaur on Bane's right.

"Why don't you go ahead and try, see what happens." retorted Harry, fingers twirling in anticipation of drawing his wand. The centaur looked at Harry, flexing slightly and grimacing at him.

"No, he has too much purpose. It has been foretold." said the other centaur.

"Enough...I ask again, why are you here?"

"I guess...I don't really know."

"You've lacked direction your entire life, Harry Potter..."

"I might not know where to go, but I get there in the end."

"You will reach your destination, in good time..."

"What does that actually mean? Every time I've talked to a centaur, you always give these vague predictions of the future. If you know something, it'd be real nice if you could just come out and say it. Because fuck knows, I've been given plenty of shit over the years. All of my life in fact, I've been lied and tricked and kept in the dark. So if you have some information, could you just please tell me without the bullshit and riddles."

Instead of shock or anger, the three centaurs looked intrigued at the outburst.

"It is not our duty to misuse the gifts we have been given, we cannot interfere."

"Well you might have to break this 'honour code' you all seem to have, because when Voldemort and his forces come they aren't going to ignore you, they'll kill you and burn this forest to the ground. So think about that when you're gazing at stars and planets." Harry turned and began to walk away.

"Halt." said Bane.

"Or what? You're going to reach for your arrows and line up your shot? Because in that time, your head will be on the floor. And the same goes for your friends." said Harry, he was beyond pissed. Not just at the nonsensical Centaurs and their vague clues, or Dumbledore and information. It was the fact that he was wrong about today. He had gone along with the idea that Voldemort wasn't stupid or sick enough to attack Hogsmeade, he was so certain that nothing would happen...

Instead, every third-year student and above had probably recalled their worst memories. That was on him. And he could do nothing to change that.

"It will come to pass, you will unfold events of past and present and learn the true purpose of yourself...Only then can you do what is necessary."

"_Unfold events of past and present? _What events? How many more lies can there be? And I already know my purpose."

"No, Harry Potter. You do not."

With that the Centaurs turned and trotted off without another word.

"Bloody stargazers..." muttered Harry, kicking a stone into the still pond. The ripples distorting the reflection, but something was clear that hadn't been there before. Harry looked up to see it, and there it was...Stood atop of the ridge, the sun shining through the trees behind it making it look even more majestic...a fully grown Unicorn looking straight at him,it was as though its eyes were piercing him. Harry looked at the Unicorn, the pure white fur that would make snow envious of its purity, the golden hooves and flowing hair...the almost ornate, pristine horn in the centre of its head...and the eyes...And it was only then when Harry saw something was wrong. The Unicorn was crying, it looked so sad but so impressive at the same time. It bowed its head at Harry and turned around.

"Wait!" said Harry, worried that the Unicorn was in pain or injured. He ran across the clearing and jumped up the ridge, hoping the Unicorn was there so he could help it but when he got there, saw nothing. It wasn't walking between the trees or even on the horizon, it had vanished...

"That can't be good..." muttered Harry.

* * *

><p>(End Of Chapter)<p>

* * *

><p>AN - I wrote and rewrote this chapter more than anything I've done on this story so far. I think I would be right in saying this is going to split a lot of you down the middle whether to keep reading this or not because I think this chapter is a bit of an offshoot from the previous chapters.

I had a finish for this story, but after reading some fanficiton and some things on reddit and other websites, I've decided to change it and I have to choose between two or three endings for it. So that'll be fun! If you have any questions, feel free to ask.

APW


	45. Some Information

The rain pounded the saturated ground so loudly that it was almost enough to cover the piercing wind, it seemed like so much more than just the two days it had been since leaving the quiet German village and setting out to find his target. Now that it was before him, Lucius Malfoy wondered how it had possibly taken him so long to find it. Nurmengard was as physically impressive as it was magically, the sight of such a towering, menacing construct would have been enough to send any who saw it fleeing in terror, questioning what a person would have to do in order to be sent to such hell.

It was a fortress, from both the inside and out. Gellert Grindelwald has personally overseen its construction, designing every aspect with meticulous and obsessive detail. Hundreds had died in order to facilitate it being built, legends spoke that the bones were the foundation...and looking at it now, Lucius Malfoy would be hard pressed to disagree. The magical presence could have been felt by the most mediocre of wizard, normally buildings of this stature and significance are extensively warded and then masked so as to make it difficult to detect and even harder to find. This however...it had been built to intimidate, so that anyone who found it would know of the power that went into forming it. Nurmengard was fearsome, unforgiving...and The Dark Lord wanted him to go inside and retrieve whatever was inside.

Lucius took a deep breath and carefully stalked forwards, the sodden grass sank with every step. Scanning the wards he found nothing that would cause harm to trespassers, this hardly surprised the Malfoy patriarch as his mind was cast back to a passage he had read as a youth about Nurmengard;

Geller Grindelwald himself mapped the wards, consulting with several goblin tribes before deciding the exact layout. Though it is completely known, those that have dared visit and enter the grounds have cited nothing particular happening at all, so while the magic is strong and of recognised origin, it appears the wards are not dangerous in nature. Though this may contradict the typical warding found on such buildings, Gellert Grindelwald was rumoured vowing his enemies "A fate worse than death." What fate this is thought to be is debated to this day, though it is generally accepted that the great man was referring to being sentenced to life in his own prison.

As a young man, Lucius had scoffed at the idea of "A fate worse than death." but now that he was looking at Nurmengard, living the rest of his days in such a place would rank high up the list.

He cast another spell to detect life around his perimeter and found no results, he was keeping his guard up all the same. After all, just because nothing was registering on his scans didn't mean the place might not be crawling with Inferi or perhaps some damned rogue werewolves. Nothing approached and nor was anything in sight or detected as he made it to the black wall, no seem or crack in the structure was apparent which after all these years untended gave credence to just how much magic was in these grounds. Lucius walked up to the wall, his hand out and fingers yearning to touch the surface of the wet stone, his mind prevailed and stepped back. He began walking parallel to the wall, he would find a way in even if he had to walk around the entire damn prison.

It didn't take long, a towering set of gates soon stood before him. With a flash of lightning revealing an inscription that was carved into the metal in an impossibly intricate fashion.

'For the Greater Good'

"Impossible..." gasped Lucius, how was it possible that Grindelwald, the second most powerful dark wizard of all time had the same mantra as Albus Dumbledore, the 'leader of light'. The absurdity of the situation however did not stop Lucius from noticing that although this was the entrance to the prison, not handle or doorway was visible. It was time for last resorts.

"Avis." muttered Lucius, commanding the conjured bird to fly over the gate, he waited for it to be incinerated or halt in mid-air and fall out the sky. Instead it flew above, unharmed and alive. And so, in a very undignified fashion Lucius Malfoy began climbing the gate.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

It was the next morning and the Great Hall was full with students, all animatedly discussing the events of yesterday and in some cases, wild exaggerations...

"When I was walking down this morning, a bunch of second years went past me and I'm sure that I overheard them saying Harry transformed himself into a Patronus and chased the Dementors out of Hogsmeade." said Dean, sitting down next to Parvati.

"Ha! Who knows what happened after we were gone, all I know is that you could feel something shift in the air...it was like I could feel that everything was under control..." muttered Seamus.

"I know, it was so scary one second and the next...fine." said Lavender, looking up from the horoscopes in The Daily Prophet.

"You said Harry sent a Patronus before they even got there though, how did he know?" asked Parvati.

"I don't know, we were in the Hog's Head drinking a hot butterbeer and making...plans for tonight's activities. And Harry just jumped up and tore out of there, told us Dementors were coming and ran off." said Seamus, picking rashers of bacon from the tray in front of him.

"What are you lot talking about?" asked Hermione, sitting down and taking her Arithmancy essay out to read over whilst having breakfast.

"Same as last night, have you seen him yet?" asked Lavender.

"No, I haven't, you still don't think the divine spirits spoke to him and warned what was about to happen, do you?" Seamus coughed and gagged as he swallowed his bacon at the comment.

"Well, can you think of another reason?" demanded Parvati.

"That Harry is an exceptionally powerful young wizard, it's not unheard for witches and wizards being able to detect known magic, like the wards of Hogwarts or powerful spells like the one from last night." replied Hermione, confidently but not in her usual 'matter-of-fact' tone.

"Everyone knows by now that Harry is just...different. Detecting Dementors and sending them on their way is what he does." said Dean.

"Yes, with maybe two or three of them, not the amount that came yesterday! There must have been hundreds!" argued Parvati.

Hermione thought back to the end of third year when Harry cast the Patronus that saved his past self and Sirius from Dementors, she had felt the intense power of magic then just as she had done yesterday.

"It wasn't just him though, the Professors and Aurors were there and used the Patronus Charms as well...so did some other students." said Lavender.

"But it was still going to hell until that those that final one happened, and it was Harry's. At the Hog's Head we saw him cast a stag and later on it was a stag chasing the Dementors out of Hogsmeade." said Dean.

"Well, we don't know if it was a stag or not...it was too far away to tell." reasoned Seamus.

"It was Dumbledore, only he could scare the Dementors away like that. He's the only wizard You-Know-Who is afraid of." asserted Parvati.

"No...it was Harry Potter. Professor Flitwick told us last night." said a passing second year Ravenclaw, interrupting the conversation.

"What else did Professor Flitwick say?" asked Hermione, talking kindly to the Ravenclaw.

"Well, I guess there's no harm in telling you...Professor Flitwick mentioned something about Minister Bones being at Hogwarts last night. I think she wanted to thank Harry Potter for alerting everyone and getting them to safety, a couple of housemates think he might even get an Order of Merlin!" said a second year, he looked a bit sheepish as he talked to the much older students.

"Do you think that's true?" asked Lavender.

"Well, not bragging or anything but technically we got everyone to safety..." started Seamus

"I know, all Harry did was hold off the Dementors..." joked Dean.

"He got the easy end of the deal as far as I'm concerned." said Seamus, his voice full with sarcasm.

"Not that you idiots! Although I do think what you two did was very brave...I meant about Harry, fighting off all those Dementors." whispered Parvati.

"Well...Dumbledore had only just got into Hogsmeade when it happened. And I'm sure it was a stag chasing those Dementors" said Dean, adamant about that part of the story.

"Look, all I know is that if Harry hadn't told us what to do, we would have probably ended up wetting ourselves...He stayed and fought despite whatever those things were making him think or feel, I mean...it was bad enough feeling the effects from inside Hogwarts, who knows what it was like in Hogsmeade." muttered Dean, physically shivering at the memory.

"It was terrible, I never want to experience it again..." said Lavender, in a quiet voice.

"What do you hear? I mean, if you don't mind me asking...I hear my mam screaming at me at last Christmas, because I'd come to my senses and started believing Harry was telling the truth, she yelled and cried saying I would get myself expelled from Hogwarts, obviously she's fine with it now. With it being the truth and all." joked Seamus, though there was a bitter tone to his voice.

"Well...it was only for a second...but it was the news about my rabbit, Binky and when he was killed by a fox in my third year..." muttered Lavender.

"For me, it was when I was in Egypt for the summer holiday after second year. We were being shown around one of the tombs and one of the curse-breakers who had helped discover the place, he either animated or conjured a mummy and had it chase after us in the darkness. It was so scary...Padma thought it was funny afterwards but it gives me the creeps just thinking about it..." said Parvati, closing her eyes as for a second.

"Mine has changed, remember when the Hogwarts Express stopped on our way to start third year...it was the memories of me crying and how I felt when my dad left when I was a kid, but yesterday...it was last year when Umbridge was in charge, everyone was so miserable and horrible things were just starting to happen...the beginning of it all I guess..." said Dean, the mood seemed to drop slightly at the mention of Umbridge and how the Second Wizarding War effectively started.

"I think that wins so far...what about you Hermione?" asked Seamus.

"Oh...mine? It's...last year, when I went to the Ministry with Harry...the Death Eaters and getting injured...just awful." said Hermione, though it was a lie. Yesterday it had been when she heard about Harry being hit by the Killing Curse, and when he was so angry at her during the summer and how she had felt so alone at times, like when she had started at Hogwarts, a lonely girl that was scared and confused...but all the while excited and hopeful, only to hear "It's no wonder no one can stand her..." the words that still reverberated inside her whenever she thought about them.

Being that lonely, unimportant girl and feeling powerless is what scared Hermione Granger the most. And it was something she would not share here, over breakfast.

"Encounters with Death Eaters is the winner." said Dean, though it was without the usual joking nature.

"Maybe it's a good job Harry isn't here...don't want him reliving his feelings when around Dementors..." said Lavender, sounding sympathetic.

"Poor bloke, had more than enough bad things happen to him over the years..." muttered Seamus.

"Still fights though doesn't he? Was there yesterday, saving us all...again." laughed Dean, trying to make light of the situation.

"You know what, you're right, wait here for a sec..." and Seamus climbed up onto the table, knocking the platter of bacon onto the floor.

"What are you doing?" asked Dean, looking up at his friend. But he didn't wait for an answer as McGonagall was walking past at that moment, by now quite a few people had seen Seamus standing up on the table and had turned around to see what was going on.

"Mr Finnigan, get down and explain yourself." said McGonagall, in a quiet but forceful voice, her mouth very thin at the insubordination.

"Sorry Professor McGonagall, but I want to say something...Excuse me, everyone...can you stop for a second and listen..." shouted Seamus, by now Dean was nearly on the floor with embarrassment of whatever his friend was doing.

"Mr Finnigan, get down this instant." demanded McGonagall, aghast that a member of her house was behaving in such a manner.

"With all the respect in the world Professor, I'm going to have to go ahead now...otherwise I'll look quite foolish." joked Seamus, which made a few people around him a laugh.

"What is it Finnigan?" shouted a voice.

"It's about yesterday...myself and my good friend Dean Thomas, along with Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil and Hermione Granger...We've just been talking, as I'm sure all of you have, about what happened yesterday. I mean, sure the Dementors came but...they didn't stay for too long now did they? Rumours are probably flying around at this point and I want to clear things up. It was Harry Potter that gave us a head start in evacuating Hogsmeade yesterday...and it was Harry Potter that sent them all scurrying back to wherever they hell they came from...I hate to be a bother, but I think...I think it would be real nice and proper grand of all of us, to put our hands together and our hats in the air for Harry Potter...Because he's done this more times than I can count, and that's not because I didn't take Arithmancy. No, it's because he's done it so often, that I think it's about time we show some appreciation for it...To Harry Potter!" shouted Seamus, his words filled with Irish fire and passion, that when he stopped everyone was silent for a second...

"Yay, Harry Potter! shouted the second year Ravenclaw, who having not been told to scram by any of the Gryffindors and intrigued to what they were saying, had stayed. His lone cheer in his slightly cracked voice echoed around the Great Hall.

"To, Harry Potter!" shouted the vast majority of the Great Hall, in unison.

Cheers and claps erupted from the Great Hall, even a few of the Slytherin students were openly applauding; though most of them were the younger years. The rest either scowled or kept a stoic expression on their face, continuing with their breakfast as though nothing was actually happening.

Seamus clapped once more and whopped before climbing down from the table to face his head of house, Professor McGonagall.

"I'm sorry Professor, but if you're going to give me a detention then I'll be damned if I wasn't going to make it worthwhile." smiled Seamus, looking around his jubilant classmates.

"Ten points for Gryffindor, Mr Finnigan...and well said." commended McGonagall, a rare smile on her face as she walked on towards the teachers table. Leaving Seamus shocked and only coming out of his stupor when a fifth year Gryffindor clapped him on the back.

"By the way, thanks for including us in that. It wasn't embarrassing at all." said Dean, laughing as the applause and celebrations dwindled down and things went back to normal.

"Didn't get in trouble, did you now?" toyed Seamus, who was receiving several high-fives and nods from both his Gryffindor housemates and those from other houses.

"I thought it was kind of cool." muttered Parvati, blushing slightly as she stared at Seamus.

"That was a very nice of you Seamus." said Hermione, though she didn't know that if Harry had been present whether he would have enjoyed that or been mortified at the attention.

"Got everyone cheerful for the Valentine's Ball." said Lavender, looking around the Great Hall.

"Hopefully it'll be a good night...morning Neville, you just missed it." said Seamus, greeting Neville warmly.

"No, I heard it from halfway up the corridor." laughed Neville.

"Have you seen Harry?" asked Hermione, scrolling up her Arithmancy essay.

"No, I don't think he even came back last night, everything around his bed is the same as it was last night."

"Hmmm..." muttered Hermione, quelling the instinct to go looking for him. One thing Hermione had learnt this year was that when Harry needed time to himself, it was best to give it and not push or pester. Obviously something was wrong but she had realised that Harry doesn't respond to being constantly badgered and questioned about it. After all, knowing something is broken doesn't mean you have any idea on how to fix it. It was a quote she had thought to herself a couple of months ago, though it was something she wished of knowing a couple of years ago.

"Should we tell someone?" asked Parvati, sounding worried.

"He goes off on his own all the time, remember earlier this year? We nearly went a straight month without seeing the guy outside class. I'm sure he's fine." said Dean, confidently.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Actually, Harry wasn't fine. He was asleep. His head was resting on the table which he had first sat down at nearly sixteen hours ago. After the Forbidden Forest, he'd taken a small detour and slipped through the Gryffindor Common Room after placing a Disillusionment Charm on himself. And after picking up his Invisibility Cloak had come straight to the library for some information. Unfortunately the the Hogwarts library didn't seem to house books on how to decipher secretive schemes related to Harry Potter, so he settled for the two topics that were most pressing right now, unicorns and prophecies.

Bane had been just about as informative as a Centaur could be, he would unfold events of past and present, learn his true purpose and then do what is necessary. That was what he had been told, he would learn about things that happened in the past and are occurring now. Which would either unveil or lead him towards learning his true purpose and do something necessary. It was both maddeningly unhelpful but at the same time it gave some light on what to expect.

Then there was the Unicorn incident...It had appeared out of the blue and then disappeared so quickly, and the way it had looked at him...it felt like it had been looking at his very soul. There was no book he could find or text he had read that gave any inkling whatsoever about the meaning or significance of such an event.

It wasn't until a third-year student dropped a book in a nearby row of the library that Harry awoke, not feeling particularly well-rested Harry stood up and took care to place the books on a deserted shelf and left the library. He needed a place to hide out for a while, it was the Valentines Day Ball in a couple of hours and that was something he had no intention of going to. The Gryffindor Common Room wasn't an option and he just wanted a quiet place to mull things over and sleep for a while.

'Room of Requirement it is then.' thought Harry, still under the Invisibility Cloak. He walked up the the seventh floor, the hallways nearly empty with everyone already stowed away in their common rooms or already getting ready for the ball. Reaching outside the Room of Requirement, he looked around to check that nobody was around before he started thinking.

'I want a place to hide and sleep...I want a place to hide and sleep...I want a place to hide and sleep...' thought Harry, stood in front of the bare wall with his eyes closed. Opening them he saw a dark, wooden door in front of him and opened it.

Inside was all the necessities he needed, a huge, comfy bed with dimmed out candles surrounding the room. He collapsed onto the bed, not even bothering to undress and fell asleep within seconds.

.

§

.

"Where is he?" asked Dean, unknotting his tie for the third time.

"I've been with you all day, how would I know?" retorted Seamus.

"No need to snap...do you think we should tell someone?"

"Maybe, what time is it?"

"Just enough time for you to change that awful shirt." teased Dean.

"Funny, wait maybe this is him." Footsteps echoed through the spiral staircase, a couple of seconds later Neville stepped into the dorm room.

"Still not shown up?" asked Neville to the pair.

"No, maybe we should tell McGonagall."

"Well if he doesn't show up to the ball everyone will know he's missing."

"That's true, just think of all the disappointed girls."

"If he doesn't turn up then the professors will know about it as soon as the rest of us, it's not like this is the type of affair he's even interested in. Gets enough attention as it is, the last thing he'll want is to do is go somewhere that he'll be the centre of attention even more than he already is." argued Neville.

"True, must piss him right off at times."

"Can't even walk down a hallway without nearly everyone looking at him or talking about him, can't blame the bloke for wanting a bit of time on his own."

"I'll meet you two down there, need to check we've got enough mead hidden away." said Dean.

"I put a bottle of Firewhiskey with that lot, managed to convince Carmichael to sell me one."

"Great, should be more than enough for tonights after-party festivities." said Dean, leaving Seamus and Neville in silence for a second before the Irishman spoke up -

"Is there something wrong with this shirt?"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Harry...Harry...Harry!"

"What?" said Harry, not opening his eyes.

"Harry, I need you to wake up." said the voice again, Harry recognised it as Remus and for a moment forgot where he was.

"Wait...how did you find me?" asked Harry, sitting up.

"I'm a Marauder remember, that and my keen sense of smell and the fact nobody had seen you for the past day or so. All I had to do was figure out was the the type of room you wanted, took less than five minutes."

"Clever, now can I go back to sleep."

"Why are you up here?"

"To get away from everyone and sleep."

"Obviously that didn't work."

"And think."

"Think about what?"

"About how I could be so wrong and stupid enough to think Voldemort wouldn't attack Hogsmeade when all of Hogwarts was there."

"Harry, you can't expect yourself to be able to know how that maniac thinks."

"I was so sure that nothing would happen..."

"Nothing did happen, nobody was hurt or injured."

"But they were exposed."

"By what?"

"The Dementors, the War, to Voldemort. People relived their worst memories because of me."

"It was because of you that it stopped."

"Exactly, I had to stop it all from happening. I'm in the spotlight again and I'll be expected to do it again and again." snapped Harry, he was stood up now.

"Nobody would expect that from you. Harry, you have had nearly everyone against you all your life but you are still here. Sometimes you might find it hard to fight, sometimes you might not even want to...but the man in front of me that I know is just too damn good a person not to."

"But I was wrong about Voldemort and Hogsmeade. I thought nothing would happen and it did. Remus, I can't afford to get it wrong because if I do then people get hurt." said Harry, in a defeated tone.

"Nothing you could have done would have stopped the Hogsmeade weekend from happening. Like you, Dumbledore was sure nothing would happen. And you know how hard it is to change his mind on something."

"Ha, right...what are you doing here anyway?" asked Harry.

"Well someone needed to find you, nice place to pick by the way." said Remus, gesturing to the surroundings.

Harry looked around, how he hadn't noticed the mountains of items hidden by past generations of Hogwarts students was beyond him. He probably wouldn't have slept such a deep sleep if he had known a wobbly pile of broken mirrors could have tipped onto him.

"I needed a place to hide..." muttered Harry, remembering the words he had been thinking at the time.

"And sleep." added Remus.

"That's right, how is the Valentines Ball by the way?"

"It was as awkward and dramatic as any group of adolescents in a romantic environment can be."

"Was?"

"Finished a couple of hours ago, I believe if Hogwarts traditions are anything to go by then the after parties will be dwindling down."

"Then maybe I should stay here for a while."

"Actually, Dumbledore said he would like to talk to you when I found you."

"Urgh...now?"

"Now, sounded important."

"Best get going then, oh and Remus...thanks."

"Not a problem, by the way...I smelt two different trails for you, one human and one wolf...something you want to tell me?"

"I'm a Marauders son and godson remember? Hardly surprising is it?"

"Not at all." smiled Remus.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

As he ascended the spiral staircase for the second time in two days, Harry immediately detected something else was happening. The doors to Dumbledores office were open slightly and a hushed conversation was going on inside and by the voices it was between Dumbledore and an irate Snape.

"...don't think now is an appropriate time to even consider this."

"We must act, Voldemort won't delay forever and it will happen sooner rather than later."

"You can only blame yourself for this, if you had shared earlier things would be different."

"Unfortunately time cannot be spent to regret. I made my actions alone and suffer the repercussions of those decisions."

"Perhaps if you had consulted with those that they affect this wouldn't be happening."

"Advice you might have considered in your life, Severus."

Everything was silent for a moment before the Potions Master spoke again. His tone was softer and filled with less anger, but remained just as serious.

"Let me at least accompany you."

"I'm afraid the vacancy of a companion is already taken by the person outside my office, you can come in now Harry..."

Harry rolled his eyes, figures Dumbledore knew he was there.

"Potter? Just how long were you eavesdropping?"

"Enough to know I'm in and you're not."

"Such insolence! Though it is hardly surprising, what did surprise me was your absence from the Valentines Day Ball...pray, what was so urgent that demanded your presence elsewhere?"

"Sleeping." said Harry, looking into the Snape's eyes. They bore into him for a moment before his lip curled into a sneer.

"I don't know whether your Occlumency skills have grown from my tutelage enough for you to lie to my face...or if you are actually telling the truth."

"Is that a compliment, Professor Snape?" quipped Harry.

"Do I ever give you anything else?"

"Gentleman...I'm afraid this amusing conversation must be cut short. Severus, you will be kept informed and aware of the arrangements as a precaution. I believe you Harry here is eager to hear the details, if you may..." said Dumbledore, silently dismissing Snape from his office.

"Of course...let us just hope that Mr Potter is up to the task, perhaps if he displays half the aptitude shown whilst evading you before then this might just be able to work. I'll be awaiting your return and prepare for the worse, I suggest you do the same..." warned Snape, looking at Harry intently as he finished. It wasn't the usual snide insult or callous remark, the pretense even had an actual compliment from the Head of Slytherin House.

"That was an actual compliment wasn't it?" asked Harry, as Snape left the room. Dumbledore smiled slightly at Harrys remark.

"Thanks should be given to your prompt arrival, Harry...though I wish the circumstances were different." said aged Headmaster.

"It is a little late, Professor."

"Unfortunately I wasn't referring to the time, Professor Snape was not chaperoning the Valentine's Day Ball...he was returning from his other duties."

"Voldemort?"

"Indeed...there was an attack this evening at a Quidditch match, twenty three souls lost their lives tonight..." The silence was encompassing, somewhere inside was the usual shock and horror of the news of death and destruction but that was overridden by the anger and resignation of how the times were changing and these occurrences were likely increase.

"Who?" asked Harry, sitting down wearily.

"Nobody you know, what..."

"Tell me their names." said Harry, defiant. He was staring up at Dumbledore, his eyes unmoving and unwavering. It didn't matter that he didn't know them, in all likelihood he would never have known them. But it was important to know of them because tonight families had their lives ripped apart and changed in the worst possible way. As Dumbledore listed the names, each slid into his mind and lodged inside.

"...this unfortunate incident is not the reason I invited you into my office at this hour."

"I was actually sleeping, bit of a rough weekend."

"Undoubtedly, but the reason I wanted to speak with you isn't your absence from the Valentine's Ball or any irregular activities that might be causing your changes in your sleep pattern...This is about information, it's something I have been working on for quite a while I must admit."

"Information about what?" asked Harry.

"Horcruxes. I believe I've found one...and I'd like you to accompany me and help destroy it."

.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter<p>

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	46. Revelations

"Whether correct or not, the Headmaster has made the decision to take you along with him on one of his little 'expeditions' I do not know why he is taking you, where he is taking you or what he is taking you for...all that has been told to me is that our Occlumency sessions will be occurring daily until that time. It seems as though Professor Dumbledore wants your mind as ready as possible..." Snape paused as he turned around, having been walking around the dungeon and yet to so much as make eye contact with Harry, who remained silent.

"I told the Headmaster of your progression so far and that I hadn't broken through and penetrated your mind in months but he was adamant...Whatever you two are embarking upon is highly secretive, undoubtedly dangerous and has a great deal of importance to Professor Dumbledore. In light of this years performances both inside and outside the classroom, I daresay he hasn't chosen you for sentimental reasons...however it does not mean you are ready. You are still a sixteen year old boy, granted you have unique skills and abilities but you will be dealing with magic that is potentially unknown to you. That is why I am against you going. You may have read all the books in the world about the Dark Arts, you still know nothing of them in the practical world...and trust me when I tell you I know this because studying the Dark Arts on a practical level changes your nature, your soul and your very being...I would be able to tell." Snape finally looked up at Harry and stared dead into his eyes, Harry looked back and considered the words being spoken to him. The Potions Master wasn't angry that he wasn't going and Harry was, he was angry because he thought Dumbledore was taking him along on something that Harry might not be prepared for. Snape was worried about him.

"Now I am positive that Professor Dumbledore would give his life before allowing you to come to harm, what concerns me is he does so and leaves you in a situation you can't combat or prepare for. Which is why he and I have agreed that mental preparation is not enough for this 'little adventure' I am to teach you about the Dark Arts, its subtle science and effects, the possibilities and potential...and how not to fall in love with it. A witch or wizard is yet to delve into the depths of the Dark Arts and not become twisted by it...I hope you are as ready as you think you are...because this could change you forever." Snape finished with a probing look, there was no malice in his tone, no sarcasm or insulting facial expressions...and without warning his wand was drawn and was slashing down.

"Legilimens!"

This lesson lasted way into the night, Harry guessed the room had been secured with extra protections as a precaution to any midnight wanderers because he was sure if anyone overheard what was being discussed, taught and put into practice in that room...the Ministry of Magic would be alerted and they would both be hauled in front of the Wizengamot before either of them could say 'Quidditch'.

Snape didn't hold back and that's exactly what Harry wanted, he knew the Potions Master was one of the most skilled wizards in both the Order and the Death Eaters. If they were to ever duel, Harry assumed it would have been a duel to the death...not a educational, neutral one on one so he could be prepared to fight whatever oncoming darkness Voldemort had up his sleeve. He learned things that books wouldn't have been able to describe and at the end, he had a begrudging acceptance on what might have to be done to his opponent and how to fight them in ways they would never expect the 'Chosen One' to do.

"Thankyou Professor Snape..." muttered Harry, after they had finished repairing everything and packing everything away.

"Don't forget Potter, I told you I would be teaching you how to not fall in love with e Dark Arts also...no doubt some of the things you have been taught and seen tonight have changed your perspective on magic and its uses, I doubt you are craving to learn more and yearning for the next lesson, intrigued perhaps but the Dark Arts is not something to take lightly. You don't see it as cheating, that's plainly obvious...you don't see magic in terms of good or bad either, just how it is used...but there is one very simple fact about the Dark Arts that you need to know about, for it will stop you from ever craving the power they hold...If you fall in love with the Dark Arts, you can never fall in love with anything else. It will consume you and everything you care for and hold dear will fall aside until you are all alone. And nothing else will matter except the more power you can acquire and the next breakthrough. That is the Dark Lord. And in my opinion, it is both his greatest strength and his greatest weakness. He surrounds himself with dark creatures and followers, tricks and spells, wards and welps...who are all attracted to his power, some even say they love him...he doesn't care for them one iota. He sees everyone as a tool and a weapon that is either at his disposal or that needs to be disposed...he needs to be stopped and you happen to be the only one that can. I'm sorry for that Potter, but I'm not sorry for what you have to do. You have the chance to rid the world of his evil and when you do get the chance...and you will...do not hesitate in using whatever it is to kill him. Even if it is the Dark Arts. I'm sure the public would recoil in horror and the press would print nothing else but the fact 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' used the Dark Arts to rid the world of the darkest wizard to ever walk the earth, some will likely call you his successor...and as great as you could be, you never would succumb and take his throne...Because as much as I hate to agree with Albus Dumbledore, you have one thing that the Dark Lord doesn't. Love."

Harry swallowed heavily as Snape finished, he was too overrun and tired to mount a reply and could only muster and nod of respect and thanks, which the Potions Master returned and with a sweep of his cloak walked out of the room, leaving Harry alone in the torch lit room.

* * *

><p>The next week or so was a blur for Harry, the failed attack on Hogsmeade was celebrated and people kept congratulating him for 'saving their lives'. The Daily Prophet reports on the matter fell aside in wake of recent disappearances and attacks, morale was still high at Hogwarts, despite the outside world and workload going inside at Hogwarts. The daily lessons with Snape, the daily physical and magical routine he had been doing and with classes on top of it all meant Harry was busy, very busy...which whilst exhausting he was thankful for. It meant his mind was on improving and bettering himself rather than getting dragged down in gossips or his own thoughts. The rare occasion he did have time to himself was when he got to bed and everyone was asleep, he may have needed to rest but it didn't stop him from catching up on the news, whether from The Daily Prophet, letters from Gringotts or from Bill, it helped fuel the fire inside him and reminded him what he was fighting for.<p>

"Are you okay, Harry?" asked Hermione. It was breakfast and it had been a week and three days since Dumbledore had told him about accompanying him on a Horcrux hunt.

"As well as can be Hermione, you?" replied Harry, not looking up from his second bowl of porridge. It was early in the morning and the Great Hall was fairly quiet still yet Harry had been up for the past two hours, having enjoyed a run in his human and wolf form, it had been getting more and more natural and easier to transform now, something Harry was very happy about, although his other form was still a mystery.

"Yes, I only ask because you seem to have been awfully busy lately. I just wanted to make sure you were alright and getting enough rest. Probably isn't easy with everyone going on about Hogsmeade still, just know I'm here if you want to talk." smiled Hermione, reaching out and holding Harry's spare hand with both of hers. He paused for a moment and looked up at the worried face of his friend.

"Thanks Hermione..." muttered Harry, the Great Hall began to fill up slowly and Harry and Hermione chatted about Ancient Runes, Harry had finished his the night before and was offering Hermione his perspective on using loose translations in a fixed pattern when the post arrived. The flurry of owls peppered across the tables, a paper dropped in front of Harry.

The headline was emblazoned in bold capital letters,'**Nurmengard Destroyed!**' with a photo of a broken, crumbled mass of stone and iron that was twisted and wrapped in ways that could only be down to magic.

"Nurmengard...that's where Grindelwald kept his prisoners, right?" asked Harry.

"Yes...it says here the prison was found destroyed with no trace of magic or sign of life...why would anyone want to destroy Nurmengard? It's a place of such historical significance..." said Hermione, a scold in her voice.

"You're sad that an abandoned prison, unused for decades and built by one of the darkest wizards that's walked this earth has been destroyed?" asked Harry, looking up from his breakfast.

"It might not have served its purpose anymore but magic happened at that place that nobody has ever managed to explain, not one witch or wizard knows how Dumbledore defeated and killed Grindelwald except for the Headmaster himself. And the protections and spells that went into making and warding off intruders, it is...was an architectural and magical masterpiece according to several leading magicians in the field of Runes and History of Magic." said Hermione, turning the paper and showing Harry. He glanced down at the paper and flicked through the pages, it was strange looking at the photos of the most notorious wizarding prison after Azkaban, he'd never seen photos of Nurmengard before and now it they lay before him he wanted to see what is was like before it had been destroyed.

"No suspects so far..." muttered Harry, shaking his head.

"It would have taken a few powerful witches and wizards to destroy it." noted Hermione, who went to take the paper back but Harry stopped her as he caught something out of the corner of his eye.

"Harry! What was that for?" said Hermione, startled by his sudden movement. Harry didn't answer, he just stared at the photo what showed the mangled gates. Maybe it was the wolf animagus inside him that had improved his eyesight because he would have sworn he was looking at twisted and broken metal that spelled the overly familiar saying of 'For The Greater Good.' Harry looked up at the staff table and saw the lack of Dumbledore's presence.

"I have to go somewhere, I'll see you in class." said Harry, hurriedly getting his bag and leaving the table, the paper still clenched in his hand.

"Harry! What is it?" asked Hermione, trying to keep her voice down as she called after Harry, but he was gone and walking to Dumbledore's office in a hurry.

"He isn't in the grounds, Mr Potter." called the voice of Professor McGonagall, Harry turned around having noticed he had walked right past the Transfiguration Professor.

"What? Where is he?" asked Harry, slightly flustered. He was confused. Why would the place that Grindelwald built for his prisoners share the same saying that the 'esteemed' Albus Dumbledore was so famous for.

"Professor Dumbledore is at the Ministry of Magic and has been for some hours now as a result of the newstory you have in your hand." replied McGonagall, her Scottish tone remaining calm at the slight lack of respect Harry had shown when asking about Dumbledore's whereabouts.

"When he returns, can you please ask him I need to meet with him urgently." asked Harry, honing in his confusion and anger to compose himself.

"I shall. Now I believe you have Transfiguration in ten minutes, I trust I will see you there." said Professor McGonagall. "Though I can scarcely imagine why seeing as you have seemingly mastered the entire N.E.W.T syllabus already." she added, her mouth seemingly less thin than usual and in a rare smile.

"Thank you, Professor...of course I'll be there." said Harry, folding away the newspaper and nodding to McGonagall before heading off to Transfiguration Wing.

The lessons that day seemed to drag on slowly, nobody was at all surprised anymore when Harry displayed his ability to cast whatever it was they would be learning that day. Normally he would still give his full attention but today he was barely keeping the feigned look of interest on his face to satisfy his Professors that he was listening and learning...which was going well until he completely drifted off in Charms.

"Mr Potter!" squeaked Flitwick, Harry shook himself out of his thoughts and turned his attention back to his class where everyone was looking at him with mild curiosity.

"Sorry Professor Flitwick, what was the question?" asked Harry.

"I asked if you would kindly like to demonstrate three N.E.W.T level Charms that can be used in a duelling situation, either offensive or defensive will do." replied the Charms Professor, inviting him to the front of the classroom.

"Of course, Professor Flitwick." said Harry, standing up from his chair. He felt a sudden light-headedness and a familiar pang of pain in his head that he hadn't felt in a while. It was so strong and unexpected he stumbled slightly as he stood and bumped into Parvati's desk, spilling her inkpot all over he notes and robes.

"Harry!" scolded Parvati, as she got her wand and attempted to siphon the ink from the ruined parchment.

"Sorry, Parvati." said Harry, in a low voice as he concentrated and blocked out the pain. Voldemort was angrier than he had been in at least the last three months. He had to talk to Dumbledore as soon as he could but maintain his composure so as to not alert or arose suspicion.

"Are you alright ?" asked Flitwick, a worried tone in his voice.

"Fine sir, just a little headache." said Harry forcing a smile on his face.

"Okay, well if you're quite alright to continue. We'll exchange a few spells but when trying to disarm one another I want you to use three spells only. As per usual, nothing that can cause lasting harm or damage and spells that only everyone in this room should be able to perform. Agreed?" asked the Charms Professor, expanding the front of the classroom and casting a protective barrier. The pain was subsiding but present, at the moment it was like a dull but annoying throb.

"Yes Professor." said Harry, wanting to finish as quickly as possible so to excuse himself.

"Mr Thomas, if you would be so kind as to stop looking at Miss Patil's ink covered nether-regions and count us down from three." said Flitwick, his comments making the class laugh.

"Uh-of course...sorry Professor...three...two...one" said Dean, reddening slightly out of embarrassment but winking at Parvati all the same who blushed equally.

Flitwick cast an Invisibility Spell on himself, Harry responded by wordlessly casting a Thick Fog Spell that filled the duelling arena, he also sent a wave of silenced Paint Blasting Charms that were notoriously difficult to remove without the counter charm, which Flitwick obviously knew but it bought Harry time to again wordlessly silence his footsteps and cast his own Invisibility spell, whisper a Blasting Hex at the Charm Professors desk for a distraction as he sprinted and slid to his oppositions side of the room where he saw a painted footstep crouching to the side of the room and with an 'Obscuro' and a final wordless Advanced Disarming Charm that would render the victim leglocked and wandless, the duel was over.

"Finite' muttered Harry, waving his wand in the air to dis-spell the artificial fog, unbeknownst to anyone he also wandlessly repaired the desk as the fog cleared and placed the Charms Professor's wand on the desk before casting the counter-charm to a flummoxed and confused Professor Flitwick.

"Are you alright, Professor?" asked Harry, politely as he helped the man up.

"Quite, Mr Potter...once again a very impressive display." smiled Flitwick, who seemed excited but slightly dazed.

"Would it be okay if I could leave to see Madame Pomfrey , sir...I'm just feeling a bit under the weather you see." said Harry, who lowered the protective barrier without a word, something that left the Charms Professor slightly speechless as he had cast an exceptionally powerful barrier that wasn't taught at Hogwarts.

"Of course Mr Potter, though I can't imagine what you would have done if you were feeling a hundred percent." smiled Flitwick, who gestured Harry to the door to excuse him. Harry summoned his satchel and was out of the door in one fluid movement just as fog cleared, it had all taken place in a matter of seconds for the class who had looks of shock and surprise on their faces. All they had seen was Professor Flitwick disappear then fog erupt and less than twenty seconds seconds later fog dissipating with Harry stood helping the Charms Professor former Dueling Champion up from his feet.

"What happened?" asked Mr Thomas, breaking the silence.

"I believe Mr Potter managed to once again surprise me and outwit and outmaneuver his way to a fine victory with spells anyone hear is able to cast. Did anyone notice which spells he used?" asked Flitwick, hoping someone had heard any of the spells Harry had used. The class stared back at him blankly, still in shock Harry Potter had been able to dispose of their Charms Professor so efficiently and disappeared from the class before they could even see him.

"Well, let's try again then..." said Professor Flitwick, his opinion of Harry Potter climbing ever higher.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere...<p>

"Lucius, whilst I appreciate your efforts it seems they have all been for naught...it seems the information was not as accurate as I had hoped. You are excused...but leave 'him' with me." spat Voldemort, gesturing the Malfoy patriarch out of the room. His exit left the dark lord with the heap of a man in front of him, a bedraggled and pathetic excuse for a wizard. It was hard to believe what lay before him could very much well me thought of as his predecessor, Grindelwald lay barely conscious and powerless. A sneer swept across the snake-like face of Voldemort as he stood.

"How the mighty have fallen, time has not done you well at all now...has it Gellert?" he spoke softly as he circled the aged wizard slowly...Nagini hissed slightly as she slithered along her master.

"Time claims us all in the end..." muttered Grindelwald, barely managing to roll on to his back to look up at his captor.

"Not all of us...I have explored magics you don't even know exist. Now you know what I seek, you're attempt at trying to die with your secret, though admirable was a foolish waste of the power you had left. It has also potentially led to your former nemesis becoming aware of my plans...I will offer you a quick and relatively painless death if you tell me what I want to know. Where is the Elder Wand?" said Voldemort, his tone was deadly serious and he had a placid look on his deformed face.

"Do you know why I didn't explore the magics that you have? Because nobody should. We are not meant to be immortal. And in your quest for this you have ruined your very being and soul...it has led you to become the monstrosity of a wizard you are today. All that time in solitude gave me plenty of time to think about what I'd done, the things I had strived for and the steps I was willing to take. However, no matter how desperate I was to achieve these goals...there were boundaries I wouldn't cross...I wanted to leave a legacy that would be told for countless generations. To be the savouir of the wizarding world...but I was blind and ignorant and stubborn...and if it weren't for Dumbledore, you wouldn't have a world to be in right now. We may have been compared in the past, Riddle...but we are in no way similar...I have no information for you."

"It appears all that time alone has made you a senile old fool much like Dumbledore is now..."

"Albus Dumbledore is no fool..." interrupted Grindelwald.

"He's weak, just like you. After all he couldn't bring himself to kill you even after defeating you...that will be his downfall. He has no conviction." sneered Voldemort, his eyes flashing red in anger.

"There is a great deal you do not know about him..."

"Oh I know, I'm Lord Voldermort...I always know...you were friends...partners...ready to take on the wizarding world and change it...but he didn't like your methods and he challenged you, beat you and then locked you away and gave up. Both of you could have changed everything...but you were too weak."

Grindelwald started chuckling to himself quietly, a deep laugh that would unsettle most in the circumstances.

"Weak? My poor misguided fellow, we were anything but weak...I destroyed Nurmengard today...is that something a weak wizard could do? I don't think so...and that was without practicing magic for half a century...imagine what Albus Dumbledore could do to you..."

"Dumbledore cannot kill...and he cannot best me either...it is only a matter of time before he dies...not before you of course."

"Kill me then Riddle! But know even if you take my life it will not help your quest for the Elder Wand. It's a myth...a legend! It never existed..." laughed Grindelwald.

"You lie!" seethed Voldemort, eyes flashing red as his wand twirled in his fingers.

"A wand made by death...what fairytale world do you live in?" cackled the aged warlock, his mirth only irritating the Dark Lord further who raised his wand to torture his prisoner. However as he brandished the wand Grindelwald used the last of his energy reserves and grabbed the wrist of his captor. Time seemed to standstill for a second as their eyes met and Grindelwald exhaled slowly before twisting Voldemorts wand so it faced his own body.

"Avada Kedavra!" the sickly green light of the killing curse shot out and hit him in the chest. His body flew several feet backwards and came to a stop on the cold stone floor. Voldemort stood shocked at the actions of the former Dark Lord, cursing himself for allowing him in such close proximity and anger at the lack of information he had received. He screamed in anger and sent a Banishing Charm at the lifeless body of Grindelwald, the power behind the spell sent the body flying into the jagged wall and multiple cracks could be heard as bones snapped on impact. Voldemort hissed in anger before collapsing back on his throne, pondering his next move...

* * *

><p>The gargoyle statue sprung aside for Harry before he even attempted to guess the password, he ascended the spiral staircase and through the open door into the empty office of Dumbledore.<p>

"Dammit!" yelled Harry, awaking several portraits and startled Fawkes who trilled at him as though chiding.

"Sorry, Fawkes...and to you guys as well." muttered Harry, making eye contact with a few of the former Headmasters. He stood in the centre of the office for a second before looking around at an office he had probably spent more time in than any other pupil in his year. The Pensive was secured and closed, the desk had it's typical silvery whirring devices, bookcases filled with thick, leather bound covers, many of which where in foreign languages or at least bewitched to appear so.

"Why are you here this time, Potter." sneered Phineas Nigellus.

"If it's all the same to you, I'd much rather wait for Dumbledore...in silence." added Harry, some of the portraits stirred slightly at the intent behind his words with one or two mutters of 'impudent' and 'unruly'. After only a short amount of time Fawkes stood on his perch, stretched his feathered wings and with a flash was gone. He returned back seconds later with Dumbledore.

"Ah, Harry...I thought you might be waiting for me." said Dumbledore.

"He's angry, more so than he has been for quite a while...so am I." said Harry, who remained standing as the Headmaster sat down.

"And why is that?" asked Dumbledore, not looking up at Harry who was staring intently at him.

"I'm more than certain you are aware that Nurmengard fell, that's why you probably wasn't in the castle when I saw what I did in that twisted pile of metal on the front page of The Daily Prophet."

"I have been at the Ministry, at the request of the Minister...they wanted to know..."

"Just how a construct built by the great Albus Dumbledore and Grindelwald could be destroyed?" interrupted Harry. The room was silent for a few seconds before Dumbledore looked up at the blazing emerald eyes facing him. His trademark sparkle was lost as he sighed outloud and reclined in his chair.

"How did you know?" asked Dumbledore.

"Does that really matter right now? I figured it out. What I can't figure out is why...how?" asked Harry, twisting his words as he spoke as the bizarre nature of it all came to the forefront of his mind. Even though it had been all he had thought about all day he still was unable to comprehend and formulate his thoughts in questions.

"It is something not in the history books but at one time Grindelwald and I were great friends, he and I shared ideals and ambitions...we wanted to change the world...'For The Greater Good'..." a sad smile passed the face of Albus Dumbledore, an expression Harry had never seen on his face before.

"The short story is we were comrades and had a vision...but our methods slowly began to differ and along complications evolved...myself, Gellert and my brother Aberforth duelled and that was when everything changed...Harry I have sworn to be honest with you and since I said those words I have been, I haven't lied to you about this I have simply omitted from telling you the truth because...some truths are too real and raw...just like some memories are too much to relive and remember." said Dumbledore, his voice was shaking and Harry saw a teardrop fall and hit the desk.

"Sir, I think if anyone can understand that...it's me." said Harry, sitting down opposite Dumbledore. A slight chuckle and sniff came from the elder wizard.

"You are quite right Harry...loss has affected you more perhaps than any other witch or wizard I've ever met...and this year particularly you have matured into a person I could not be more proud of...so you deserve the truth, as it stands it will undoubtedly be told sooner or later...like I said, Grindewald and I set to change the world until a three way duel between ourselves and my brother, the only fatality in that was a person not in the duel...my sister Ariana. She was a special young woman...troubled but truly unique...and I resented her. She was powerful, almost monstrously so...but unable to control it. The story my parents managed to piece together was one day whilst performing accidental magic, a couple of Muggle children saw and confronted her. They...they punished her, so severely it impaired her forever and made it so she could never control her magic or be the same again. My father attacked those responsible and it led to his incarceration in Azkaban and left my mother to care for Ariana. Nobody outside our family knew what had happened, they couldn't know as Ariana would have been taken to St Mungos and...examined and tested on because of her condition. Then one day during one her episodes, she killed our mother. As the eldest brother it was my responsibility to take care for her, but I was foolhardy and thought I could bring her along with myself and Gellert and we strove to change the world." Dumbledore paused as he reached down in his desk into a draw and pulled out ancient looking flagon.

"You see, it was mine and Gellert's intention to take over the wizarding world and rule a benevolent but supreme world for the 'greater good'...everyone else seemed so slow in comparison and it was obvious from a young age I was giftedd. I never met anyone who I could converse with and test myself against...and then Gellert Grindelwald moved to Godric's Hollow for the summer to live with his Great-Aunt, Bathilda Bagshot. Finally, someone who thought like me, skilled like me...was like me..." Dumbledore stared into the distant horizon out of the pane glass windows for several seconds before continuing.

"I was so enamored in finding another mind like mine that I was willing to overlook his dark nature, he had been kicked out from Durmstang you see, they could no longer turn a blind eye to his 'experiments' but I didn't care. I had someone to talk to and plan with. But suddenly I had responsibilities elsewhere, Aberforth tried to point out how ridiculous our notions were and that we couldn't take Ariana...it escalated like I said into a three way duel, one of us killed her...I may have disliked the notion of having to take care of my younger sister...but I never wanted her dead. Then she was...nobody knew who had done it, after all it was impossible to tell...Gellert fled, I went into teaching and Aberforth mourned. Only Gellert pursued with our ideal...but without me there to restrain him and talk to him he turned darker than I ever thought possible...but when it came to it, I couldn't end his life. So I imprisoned him in the very construct he built to hold his prisoners and sealed the place for what I assumed would be until age would claim him. I was mistaken."

"I'm sorry Professor, I had no idea..." said Harry, looking at his Headmaster from a whole new perspective.

"How could you, Harry? Like so many other things, I had neglected to tell you important truths that you should know and could learn from." replied Dumbledore, all too brightly.

"Why did you want to take over the world?" asked Harry.

"Interesting...of all the questions, that is your first...it's complex to explain but at the heart of the matter, power. Power is what I wanted, it's what I had and still have and wanted more of...I saw so many flaws in our system and thought I could fix them...but it would require drastic actions and I would need an accomplice...a partner to do it with. Someone to create a subservient utopia. It is thought the three items originally belonged to the Peverell brothers. with."

"And how did you want to do it, what was your plan? All due respect sir but two wizards against the world?" asked Harry, slightly incredulous and disbelieving at how much Dumbledore must have believed in himself.

"Now that is much more simple...being raised by the Dursely's you will be unfamiliar to the childhood stories told in the wizarding world...so allow me to tell you your first..." said Dumbledore, reaching into the same draw he had retrieved the flagon from and pulled a slim book, it looked aged and the spine was cracked but the title was still visible.

"The Tales of Beedle The Bard." said Harry, the notion of world domination from a storybook was an idea that completely went over Harry's head in the circumstances. Another time or place he might have laughed but the stories Dumbledore had told him so far were all too personal and emotional to be false.

"Specifically, ah yes here we go...The Three Brothers. I won't read you a bedtime story Harry, just what you need to know. Three brothers walked a long winding road and came to a river, one that was too wide to cross...the trio conjured a bridge and walked across. Death appeared before them, angry that the three men had so easily crossed something which had taken so many...he offered them each a gift, the eldest asked for a wand...one that would always win its duels, a wand whose wielder could not be beaten...a wand worthy of someone who had conquered Death..." Dumbledore paused for a second before continuing.

"Death walked across to the banks of the river and took a branch from an Elder tree and crafted a wand from it. The second brother wanted to humiliate Death further and requested a stone that had the power to bring the dead back to life, which Death crafted and gave him. The third and youngest brother, a humble man and wisest of the three brother did not trust Death and so asked he could leave the meeting without being followed. Death gave him his own Cloak of Invisibility. The three brothers left and went their seperate ways. The eldest brother soon began to boast about the wand, he was killed in his sleep and the wand was stolen. The second brother returned home and used the stone to resurrect his dead lover, however she was not truly alive but sad and cold...the second brother killed himself to be reunited with his love. The third brother however used the Cloak of Invisibility to hide from death, years went past as Death tried to find him until after many years went by the youngest of the three gave the cloak to his son and greeted Death as though they were old friends and died on his own terms." Dumbledore closed the book and looked up at Harry expectantly,, almost a minute passed before Harry spoke.

"Professor, the Wizarding World have some messed up bedtime stories..."

"I guess they do, Harry." chuckled Dumbledore.

"So you and Grindelwald believed that story...and you wanted the cloak to hide?" asked Harry.

"Not quite, we desired all three items...for the ones who had all three would be the Master of Death."

"How do you know if they're even real? I mean three brothers meeting Death at a bridge? It sounds like the start of a joke."

"Artistic license has probably extended it into a storybook form, Harry...I am not suggesting the three brothers met Death...it is certainly more likely they were highly skilled wizards."

"I guess, so you went looking for these items?"

"Not just looking...found." said Dumbledore, standing up from his desk.

"You found them? So they're actually real items...do you still have them?" pressed Harry.

"I have one..." Dumbledore drew his wand with a flash and raised it up in front of his face, looking at it as though for the first time.

"That's the wand...the Elder wand in that story. You have it there."

"Correct...don't act so surprised...you have another." said Dumbledore, looking at Harry. The glint was back in his eye. Harry was blinked once or twice in confusion before realisation struck.

"My dads Invisibility Cloak?" said Harry, stunned.

"Or, Deaths Cloak of Invisibility...whichever you prefer." smiled Dumbledore.

"You said it belonged to my father!" said Harry, suddenly upset that such a sentimental item was a lie.

"It did, he entrusted it to me...it was given to him by his ancestors and those before them. The distinction between your cloak and every other Invisibility Cloak is yours will give you true Invisibility and hide you from everything. It cannot be summoned, charms cannot see through it...it is unique." said Dumbledore, calmly.

"Wait, so your saying that my great, great...whatever, my family from however many years ago created these or met Death or something and you and Grindelwald sought after them for world domination." said Harry, staggered at the information he was taking in right now.

"In it's simplest form...yes. And I must insist that this stay between ourselves Harry, Voldemort cannot find out that either possess a Deathly Hallow."

"A Deathly Hallow? That's what they're called?...I mean of course, I won't tell anyone." said Harry, meeting his Headmasters eyes.

"Thankyou Harry." said Dumbledore.

"Sir, how did you get the Elder wand?" asked Harry.

"Grindelwald broke into the store of a wandmaker called Gregorovitch, he was trying to duplicate the powers of the wand so he could sell wands and become rich, during the break in Grindelwald stunned the wandmaker and claimed ownership. Then at the height of the First War, I duelled Gellert, quite admirably if I may say so and defeated him...claiming ownership of it for myself. However I daresay I'm the first person in its history that hasn't bragged about its power. Something I don't intend to do so, if Voldemort was to find out he would stop at nothing to take it." said Dumbledore, a shadow crossing his face.

"Is that why they went after Grindelwald, they think he knows where the wand is, right?"

"Indeed, however Gellert did not tell Voldemort or anyone else anything. He was locked up for nearly sixty years on his own before today."

"How do you know he didn't say anything? What if he does? He could be being tortured right now for information." said Harry, slightly rushed.

"Because he would take that secret to the grave if he had to...and he did. Gellert Grindelwald just killed himself a couple of minutes ago before giving Voldemort the do anything." Dumbledore spoke somberly, as if reminiscing.

"Oh...I'm...I'm sorry sir." said Harry.

"It's quite alright, Harry."

"Did Snape tell you anything else?"

"Professor Snape himself doesn't even know, I believe he is teaching third years down in the dungeons." said Dumbledore, sitting back down in his chair.

"Then how do you know?"

"Because...when those we love are gone...you can feel it. Always." spoke Dumbledore, softly. The words hit Harry like a hundred bludgers as he understood and everything came together and he said the words before he could stop himself.

"You imprisoned Grindelwald because you couldn't kill him...because you loved him." muttered Harry.

"Does it disgust you?" spat Dumbledore, at that moment Harry could have cried. Dumbledore was looking at him, exposed, vulnerable, weak...a state he thought he would never see the only wizard Voldemort ever feared. He was hiding so much and carrying burdens that nobody could understand and it was that moment Harry would forever respect and admire Albus Dumbledore.

"Of course not sir, I'm...I'm just so proud and honoured that you would tell me."said Harry, his throat dry.

"As I am to see you grow and become the man you are today, Harry." said Dumbledore, a smile on his face.

"I should get back to Charms, I told Professor Flitwick I was going to the Hospital Wing when I felt the anger from Voldemort."

"I will talk to Professor Flitwick, classes for the day are nearly over now...go enjoy your youth and free time." said Dumbledore, the smile on his face grew slightly more shrewd at the joke.

"Of course..." Harry went to leave the room but turned back as something struck him.

"Wait...Professor Dumbledore, the last hallow...the stone...did you ever find that?" asked Harry.

"No...but I believe I am within a matter of days of discovering its location." said Dumbledore.

"You're still looking for the last one?" asked Harry, slightly surprised.

"Well...it is one of Voldemorts Horcruxes after all."

* * *

><p>I'm back...<p> 


End file.
